A Language Made for Love
by Inuma Asahi De
Summary: Naraku is dead, the Jewel gone, and Kagome is stuck in the past. Inuyasha's demon blood goes out of control and he does the one thing no one thought him capable of. How will he win her back? New enemies, new friends, and old romance.
1. A Dream Within a Dream

Edited 10/30/2010

Chapter I: A Dream within a Dream

_"Time is forbidding Kagome."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You are the only one who can change your future."_

_"Future, my future?" _

_"Remember, you are powerful, you are strong, you are brave."_

_"Brave?" _

Kagome suddenly found herself standing alone her back to the world. Her hair blowing in the wind, and her eyes filled with tears. Before her was a battle field and behind her were the dead. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, everyone lay behind her. She stood alone but for some reason she was unafraid.

_"Where am I? Is this the past?"_

_"This is the past."_

_"Naraku, this is the battle with Naraku?"_

Naraku moved closer, his body poised and ready to kill. Yet she didn't move, she was brave and she believed. She believed in her own power and her ability to stop Naraku, she knew that she could do this for Inuyasha, for Kikyo's death, for Sango's brother, Kaede's eye, Kouga's clan, and Miroku's hand.

Tears blinded her as she let the arrow fly. It whistled past the dead bodies of Kagara and Kanna who had attempted to help them defeat Naraku and headed straight for him. He cried in pain as it hit him square in the chest causing him to fall to his knees. There was no blood as he struggled with his own breathing; his blood red eyes did come to look at her, however. It was the only evidence that Naraku, once power and intimidating, was really dying.

She gasped as she felt someone stand behind her, someone she thought was dead. She turned her eyes away from Naraku to look.

_"I don't want to see this."_

_"Why not, Kagome?"_

_"These are painful memories."_

_"You must learn to live with pain—"_

_"And if I don't want to?"_

_"Then you must learn to be disappointed." _

_"Disappointed?"_

_"We can't always get what we want." _

There, behind her, stood Inuyasha. His body battered and bruised. He moved his lips but no words came. Slowly she walked to him and caught him as his body gave way. He was badly beaten, he had fought to protect her so hard that it was causing her pain. Her original uncertainty had caused the state he was currently in. If only she had been able to fire the arrow earlier, then maybe he would not be in so much pain now.

A breath escaped him shakily as tears hinted at his own eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered before choking on the blood that was building in his throat. Wetness appeared on his cheeks, a wetness she had only seen once before. "I'm supposed to protect you but I couldn't." She only shook her head and began to cry harder.

"Inuyasha, it's over. I killed Naraku, you're safe."

An ironic smile came to her lips, when Inuyasha stopped breathing. It was almost fitting that she had saved him, just for him to die. The others were dead in the field as well; surrounded by blood, by death. A smile and tears came to her face, they were tears that would never fade, that would never stop coming, falling.

_"This isn't the past."_

_"Are you sure young Miko?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh? Why is that?"_

_"They did die but—they also lived."_

_"Is that so?" _

_"Yes."_

She looked at Inuyasha's face; it was calm with a smile of complete peace lining it. It was a look she had never seen when he was alive. Inuyasha was not a person who was ever calm, he was exuberant, happy, and excitable. He was really a big puppy who wanted nothing more than to be petted and loved. But this Inuyasha in her arms had died happy and the thought only made her cry more. He had died happily in her arms because she hadn't been strong enough. Now she was strong and this was what it took, someone she loved had to die. It was a big price to pay.

Kagome looked out at the battle field. Naraku had disintegrated into nothing, his body vanished from the earth the Shikon no Toma was laying in the ashes. It was the only happy sight she met.

Behind her she heard Sango stand and then Miroku, Kouga following shortly after. She heard them gasp and she heard the rustle of fire rat cloth when Miroku picked up InuYasha's dead body.

She turned silently and looked at her friends, somehow they were alive. How, she didn't know until she saw the figure of Sesshoumaru and the gleam of his sword. He sheathed it and nodded to her before walking away without a second thought.

_"Sesshoumaru saved my friends."_

_"Interesting."_

_"But—he didn't save InuYasha."_

_"Why save someone you hate."_

"_He doesn't hate Inuyasha."_

Kagome walked away from everyone as the voice in her mind taunted her, she moved for the Shikon no Toma, one wish in her mind, haunting her. She landed on her knees in front of Naraku and looked at the jewel. "Shikon no Toma please, I just want to be with everyone. I wish I could be with everyone forever."

Before she knew what had become of her wish, Kagome passed out.

-break-

With a start Kagome set up, her body cold and clammy. She looked around her for any sign of life and smiled when she saw Sango and Miroku curled together asleep. They were sporting bandages all over their bodies; bandages that held the faint under shadows of red.

Her smile turned into a frown as her eyes searched over them to Shippo. He was asleep with Kirara by his side. Nowhere did she see Inuyasha, though. Drifting her gaze to all the trees around her she began to worry. He was nowhere to be seen, his presence was fading fast, like he was no longer with them. Panic reached her mind and she stood only to fall again.

"Inu—" She whispered as she laid on the ground her face contorted in pain. "—yasha, where are you?" She managed to bring herself into a sitting position as she glanced around. "Is he really dead? Was my dream real or am I still dreaming?"

She heard movement beside her and looked. Kouga was sitting against a tree watching her, his face grim. "Kagome—" He whispered and looked to his side. She followed his gaze and gasped.

"Inuyasha." She cried out, loud enough to wake everyone. Hurriedly she moved to him, crawling on her hands and knees, she reached him and cried when she took his hand. It was cold, no blood had moved thru it in hours. "No." She whispered. She felt hands on her shoulders trying to bring her away. But she didn't move. "I don't remember this…"

_"Is it real?"_

A voice chimed in her mind.

"No." She yelled back as the others tried to pull her away from the body of the Hanyou who lay fallen on the ground, unmoving.

_"So it is not a memory?"_

"It isn't. It isn't real! The Shikon brought him back." She cried as her friends finally gave up and allowed her to wallow on the forest floor.

_"Memories are not always remembered."_

"Kagome please, he's gone. The Shikon did nothing." It was Sango who was trying to drag her away, her own voice tight and raw with emotion. Kagome fell on top of Inuyasha when she heard those words.

"My Inuyasha." She said back as she moved her body away from him. Her face was calm and steady, unfitting of her voice. "My angel, why didn't the Shikon help you. I want to be with you."

_"You call him an angel?"_

The voice chimed back in. Kagome did not have the strength to respond so instead she talked to him in her mind, as she had done during the fight with Naraku.

_"He is an angel."_

_"The hanyou is an angel? Then why do most people call him a bastard."_

_"Because they're fools."_

She paused as a sob hit her. "Kagome he's dead." Miroku drew out, his face was overly calm and his back a little too straight. "There is nothing we can do."

_"You've gone pale child."_

_"Inuyasha will never die."_

_"Everything dies eventually."_

_"Not in my heart."_

_"Your heart must be as big as heaven." _

"Is he in heaven Miroku?" Miroku was taken aback by the question. Kagome had never expressed an interest in heaven and hell or god. So to hear her ask if Inuyasha was condemned to heaven or hell, was amazing. Slowly Miroku bent down beside her, gently pulling her away.

"I think he is."

She nodded and turned into his chest, letting more tears fall as she hugged the monk tightly unwilling to let go.

_"Remember this Kagome; you can't let this happen."_

_"But this isn't real! The battle with Naraku has already taken place."_

_"That may be so, but who is to say this is not a different enemy?"_

_"A different enemy?"_

For a second she thought she was having an out of body experience. She could see Miroku holding her and Sango crying next to Inuyasha's body. She could see the entire scene before her and yet she couldn't interact with it.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am who I am, dear Miko."_

_"Are you god?"_

_"No."_

Her eyes widened with realization as a man appeared before her. He looked like an odd combination of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He had the height of his oldest son with the smirk of the younger. It was Sesshoumaru's face and body with Inuyasha's cocky attitude. She had seen that smile in a distant memory from her own world, a time when a certain cocky half-demon had defeated a demon mask in her own world.

The world melted away as the man came to stand in front of her. No longer was she in the clearing or surrounded by her friends, even Inuyasha's body had disappeared from view. The voice that had been in her head now came from the man in front of her.

"What I am showing you Kagome is what might be, not what has come to pass."

She nodded her head as the man took one of her hands. His gentle golden eyes reminded her so much of Inuyasha.

"If you do not act accordingly all will be lost forever for my son."

"Inuyasha?" She questioned softly. The man nodded.

"Kagome, it is imperative that you save him."

"What am I saving him from?" She asked as she felt the man's grip tighten on her own.

"From himself."

"What?"

With that he disappeared completely, his voice and presence nothing but a memory. The man she was talking to faded and all that was left was Miroku's tight hold on her body as she sobbed. Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and even Kouga gathered around her and Miroku as tears formed in their own eyes.

_"Teach him how to live as a Hanyou, Kagome" _

She opened her eyes quickly and pushed away from Miroku's chest as the voice quietly whispered its last sentiment in her ear. What met her eyes was the image of Inuyasha his body was in his demon form.

Once again Kagome felt herself leave her body as she watched the demon Inuyasha cut her down in cold blood. As she fell to the ground she noticed an odd shadow holding strings which connected to the demon Inuyasha's body. The shadow was that of a tall man, his only features that of blood red hair. The man turned and looked at her from her place above the scene. He smiled his lips an eerie red color, his hands lifted and strings shot towards her, connecting to her body.

She gasped as the strings gripped her body at key points, her legs, head, arms, fingers, even toes. She felt like a puppet as he pulled on all the strings at once, yanking her towards him violently. He pulled her tightly, his face coming closer and closer, the smile becoming more and more sinister.

Before Kagome could even react she woke up.

**-winter-**

The night's air was cold, cold enough to see puffs of breath. Kagome was bundled up in a pink sweater and black sweat pants. Her fingers toasty and warm inside the new pink gloves her mother had bought her on her last trip back home, two months ago.

She walked by the well and sighed, it was still snowed in. It had been this winter that Kagome and the others had realized why the well house had been made. It was meant for the winter, when the snow filled it and prevented her from going home. This was the first time it had happened in all of her time traveling back and forth between the modern world and the feudal world. Kagome thought, it was not a coincidence that it had happened right after she had made her wish on the Shikon-no-Tama and it had disappeared.

It seemed like a long time since Naraku's death and the purification of the jewel. And with its purification everything had finally become peaceful. Kikyo had passed, Sango was married to Miroku and they were expecting their first child together very soon. Everything seemed to fit, somehow, except one thing. A part of their puzzle was still unfinished.

A shiver passed up her spine to her shoulders as a very familiar demon presence became known behind her. "Inuyasha—" She whispered and was greeted with a light grunt from behind. She smiled and turned to him.

Around his neck was a scarf she had bought for him. It was green, like her school uniform, and fluffy, perfect for the cold winter months. He looked at her and tugged at the scarf absentmindedly. "Did you need something?"

She shook her head and motioned for him to stand beside her. Reluctantly he moved, his feet allotting a crunching noise with each step. For a second she looked at the trail he'd left in the snow. It seemed so odd, how everything about snow was peaceful, even when footprints distorted it. With a flip of her hair she turned to him and smiled brightly. He smiled back at her hesitantly; his eyes flickering like a fire in the semi-light.

"Lets head to the village." Her teeth chattered as she spoke and her breath turned white as it hit the cold air.

"Sure." He replied and turned to leave down the path that lead them passed the sacred tree. Falling into step beside each other they walked in silence. The only noise the crunching of snow and the birds that were still singing even though it was winter.

"Inuyasha, do you remember?" she asked suddenly breaking the quiet of the forest. "When we first met?" She pointed at the tree that they now were standing next to.

Inuyasha looked at it and smiled slightly. He was quiet for quit sometime which worried Kagome.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she touched his shoulder.

"No, just remembering."

"Remembering?"

"Yeah," He paused and looked up at the tree. "Damn, I think I'm going soft." He fidgeted unnaturally causing her to laugh.

"Do memories really make you soft?" She smiled as he snorted and gave her a worried glance.

"Feh!"

With a sigh she let her head fall to his shoulder. His back stiffened only briefly before he relaxed and laid his head on top of hers. It was a comfortable stance for both of them and it was one they had also come used to standing it.

"If it's any consolation," She whispered causing a puff of white to breach her lips. "I don't think you're going soft. Maybe you've just found someone you don't mind showing your soft side to."

"Found someone?" He seemed to taste the words as he said them. "It's possible, I've seen weirder things."

She giggled and snuggled into his shoulder, her eyes clouding over with memories of the past. "It seems like so long ago."

"Wench," He growled. "It was a long time ago."

She snorted and turned to look him in the eyes. "It really wasn't that long, only four years."

"Four years is a long time." He looked away from her but didn't motion for her to leave him alone.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! Four years can last forever Kagome." He bit out, his eyes turning dark gold and his lips curled back. She backed away slightly, her eyes reflecting a slight fear from the snow.

"What's wrong with you?" She reached up a tentative hand and felt his forehead. Her smile returned when he visibly relaxed.

"Nothing's wrong, I just," He stopped and looked to the sky as if asking for the right words. "Haven't felt like myself lately." With a shake of the head he turned towards the village path. "Let's go, it's getting too cold for a weak human."

A smile came to her when she heard his obvious lie and she ran to catch up. After a moment she settled by his side and took his much warmer hand into her cold one once again. Inuyasha didn't flinch or back away like he used to and it was normal when he let go and wrapped his arm around her shoulders instead.

"Maybe," Whispered Kagome as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Four years is a long time."

"Why do you say that?"

She wanted to tell him that it was because of how he had changed in the four years she had known him. Four years was long enough to make him a completely different person from the one she had met as a middle school girl. It had taken a long time to make him this; to get him to show his feelings without saying them. But she had to admit the years were worth it.

"No reason." She decided to say in the end before they kept walking to the village in silence.

-Break-

With a sigh Kagome set her notebook down. The second they had arrived at the village Inuyasha had disappeared, leaving her with nothing to do. It was rather boring without him there. All she had was a pregnant Sango, an uptight Miroku, and Shippo who was currently taking a Kitsune exam.

Kitsune's were very strict when it came to their class and ability. Upon learning this, Inuyasha and Kagome had both encouraged the young boy to begin his journey into the world of a rightful Kitsune. Even though they encouraged it, however, that did not mean it was easy to deal with. On the other hand, it was a pain when the Kitsune decided to try to practice on anyone of them.

It was much easier to deal with Inuyasha. He at least was not in constant discomfort or worried over a pregnant demon exterminator, or exams. Kagome cringed thinking about her own exams and went back to studying. The subject was American poetry.

She thought for a moment and groaned. She had been blocked from going to her time for the better part of two months. At this point it seemed that even trying to study was absolutely pointless. It just wasn't worth it if she didn't know when she would return, if she would return. Slowly, she began to zone out. Her gaze shifted to the window as she balled her hand into a fist and rested her chin on it.

As she let her mind wonder away from homework, she began to focus on the strange dream she had nearly a month before. At first it had been like the other reoccurring dream she had about the defeating Naraku, a normal dream.

Ever since Naraku died she had often had dreams of his demise. The only problem was it always changed. Sometimes Inuyasha would die by Naraku or go to hell with Kikyo. Others he would live and have children with her. Always it changed and always it didn't make sense. This time, however, was different. She had dreamed of Inuyasha's father and of the morning after Naraku's death.

It was almost odd reliving that day in her sleep. She had awakened the same way she had in reality and Inuyasha had been pointed out by the same person, Kouga. The only difference from her dreams version and the truth had been Inuyasha. The simple fact was that in reality Inuyasha had not died, the Shikon had saved him.

The dream, without a doubt, was false. What bothered her though was Inuyasha's father appearing in the dream as well as the strange man with blood red hair and strings attached to his fingers. She shuddered as she remembered the way Inuyasha had killed her in his demon form.

Kagome pushed the image from her head and instead focused on the words of Inuyasha's father. '_Teach him how to live as a hanyou, Kagome'_

Wasn't that something he already knew? He seemed happy with himself and he hadn't even mentioned becoming a full demon to her in years. With a shake of her head she closed the book of poetry and settled into thought. 'Maybe,' her mind echoed. 'I should try to make him understand that I like him the way he is and no other way.' She bit her lip in concentration; she of all people knew _that_ had already been done and she knew that Inuyasha understood that better than anyone too.

"Kagome-chan?" She jolted up right and turned to look at Sango's pleasantly worried face.

"Sango-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I live here Kagome."

Kagome mentally hit herself for not realizing her mistake. "Sorry, I forgot." She said while sticking out her tongue and gently bonking her head. Sango smiled kindly and moved to sit down next to here.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's just great, I'm studying and Inuyasha isn't bothering me and—I'm rambling." Kagome hoped Sango would let it go but the unnerving eyes that stayed on her said otherwise. With a slight groan of frustration Kagome grinned "Nothing gets past you does it Sango?"

"Nothing ever will." The pregnant woman replied. "I'm married to the biggest pervert in Edo, I have to be on my toes."

The two girls laughed heartily before settling down and engaging in conversation.

"Sango, do you ever have dreams about Naraku?" Kagome started as she watched the young woman put a hand on her growing stomach.

"All the time, sometimes I even wake up and swear he's really there. Luckily for me, I sleep next to a constant reminder that he's not."

"Miroku's wind tunnel is still gone." It was a statement not a question; a fact that they all took to heart. Especially Sango.

"Thanks to you Kagome-chan," Sango said with a smile as she looked at Kagome, eyes filled with deep love and affection. "Your arrow killed Naraku."

Kagome looked away and blushed. "It's not that big a deal Sango. Any of us could have killed him."

"That may be so, but you were the one who did it."

Kagome's blush deepened and she played with the bottom of her pants for a moment. She looked up at Sango's eyes, filled with love and smiled shyly. It felt great for the person she viewed as a big sister to look at her like she was a hero."Thank you Sango."

The two were quiet for a moment, both in a companionable silence. The silence was only broken when Sango finally looked at Kagome as if remembering what had started the conversation.

"What else was on your mind, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome thought carefully for only a moment then let out a deep breath. "I had this dream recently, about Inuyasha."

"What kind of dream?"

"Well, it's not a dream about Inuyasha; it's a dream about his father."

"His father?" There was hesitation in Sango's voice and a note of bewilderment.

"Yeah, in the dream his father tells me something and I just can't shake it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have this feeling—something is about to happen to Inuyasha. It's something that his father is trying to prevent, by using me."

"What does his father say exactly?"

"He says to teach him how to be a hanyou but Sango that's not it." She looked up at her friend with confused eyes before she bit her lip. "In the dream Inuyasha isn't a hanyou anymore, he's a pure blood. And he's being controlled by this guy with red hair with stings on his fingers that connect to Inuyasha. He forces Inuyasha to kill me and then turns towards me and puts the strings on me." She paused and tried to gather her thoughts but her emotions got in the way.

"Kagome? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I think." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt before turning to look at Sango. "Do you think this is an omen?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Wait for what?"

"The dream to return—" Sango turned away from her quickly and reached for a small Kimono she was working on. "If it returns then it could be an omen, a sign. We should keep our guard up just in case but don't worry Kagome, with Naraku gone there is not much that could afflict us too horribly."

Kagome nodded feeling almost relieved at Sango's words but at the same time scared. What if the dream did continue and what if the dream became something more than a dream? Sango interrupted her thoughts as she held up the little kimono to get a better look.

"Miroku is adamant that this baby will be a boy." She brought the garment back to her lap and let her needle slip into the material, the string following shortly.

"Then why are you making a pink Kimono?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

Sango held up the fabric again and smiled at her work. "Just to make him mad." The two laughed and began to chatter ideally, letting the serious conversation fall to happier things like the unborn child within Sango and the prosperity of the village.

'Four years…' Thought Kagome as she watched the exterminator make another stitch, 'Four years is a really long time.' Another yank to the thread was made. Her eyes shifted to the door of the hut when Inuyasha walked in. His eyes were bright, his step sharp, and his mouth was curled into a pleasant smile. She smiled back at him as he reached out for her hand. He took her hand into his own and pulled her to her feet. 'It's long enough to fall in love—'

_End Chapter One _

_Reviews Welcomed_


	2. Kagome's Pain, Inuyasha's Fears

Edited 10/30/2010

Chapter II: Kagome's Pain, Inuyasha's Fear

Kagome and Inuyasha stood on the edge of the well both ready to jump in.

"Thankful god the snows finally gone." She breathed out with a smile. "I can go home and see mama and grandpa and Souta! It seems like forever since I last saw them!"

He chuckled silently and she thumped him lightly over the head for his cruelty. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You act like your family disappeared and you just now found the key to door they're behind!"

"That's it," She mumbled while frowning at him. "No more manga for you…"

"Hey!"

She giggled and tugged his arm."Let's go, I want to see my family again!" He nodded and put his arm around her waist before jumping into the black.

**- Spring: A year after the defeat of Naraku -**

Kagome sat up in the dark, her hand going to her chest, just over her heart. She looked around the blackened room and sighed. Everything was as it should be; not a hair was out of place.

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the room dozing and Kaede was asleep on her futon beside the fire. It had been a long time since Sango, Shippo, and Miroku had shared a hut with them. For reasons that she never would understand the Kitsune had moved in with the monk and exterminator shortly after—the incident.

Everyone had assumed that the kit would stay with Inuyasha and herself, but when that time had come he had gone to them. In a way she had been hurt by this; tormented by it even. The kit was her kit, but her kit had left her willingly.

With a muffled sob she set back on the futon and cried silently. She never would understand why it hurt so much, to not be needed. She had thought Shippo needed her but she was wrong. No one needed her.

"Kagome?" She set up straight in her bed and looked at the gold that pieced the bleak night. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't lie to me Kagome." He moved closer to her; close enough for her to make out all his features in the dying fire light.

"I'm just—" She sobbed and fell into his awaiting arms. He snorted smartly and hugged her close to him.

"It's ok Kagome. Just tell me what's wrong." He said as she nodded into his chest and mumbled something. "Kagome I can't understand you."

She moved away from his warmth and looked into his eyes before attempting to speak. "I just started to think—" She whimpered and laid her ear against his heart. The gentle pounding soothed her and relaxed her as the soft shudders ran up and down her body. "—about Sango and Miroku's marriage and about Shippo—leaving—us." She broke out into sobs again her body shaking with the effort required to breathe.

Never did Inuyasha move and berate her for her tears. He only sat there silently; rocking her back and forth. He noticed the second Kaede woke up and turned to look at the old woman. She merely nodded to him and began to restock the fires flame. With a little light in his eyes he told her thank you without saying a word and returned to Kagome.

"Kagome," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her. "It's ok, I got you. And I'm not going anywhere."

Another memory hit Kagome, the day they had killed Naraku and purified the jewel, Kikyo had died. She could remember Inuyasha's face and how calm it had been when he said goodbye. When she thought about it now she realized why it was so calm. He had come to accept her death way before hand. When exactly he had stopped caring, she didn't know. All she did know was that he had come to terms with her former self. And when that happened he came to terms with her.

There hadn't been any romantic 'I love you' or anything of the sort. It had been simpler and more frustrating than that.

_The two stood under their tree, relatively three days after Naraku's destruction. It was warm out and the air was dainty and heady; fitting of spring. His wounds had started to heal but he was still in pretty bad shape. _

_"Kagome?" _

_She had turned and looked at him, her eyes sad. She had thought that maybe he wanted to die and end up in Kikyou's arms. She knew it was a silly thought but she couldn't help the way her mind worked at this point. "Yes?" She replied to him in a quiet voice._

_"Do you remember that time, when you asked me if you could stay with me?" His whole body had been composed and his voice calm. But his eyes had trembled with emotions she had seldom seen. "When you asked if you could stay by my side forever?"_

_"I remember." She had smiled up at him._

_"I never answered you." He had whispered small and childlike._

_"Yes you did," She said as she took his hand. "You asked me if I would stay, isn't that a way of saying yes?" _

_He had laughed at her; more or less chuckled._ _"No, that's not what I wanted to say."_

_"Then what was?" _

_His grip tightened on her hand and for a moment she remembered thinking that he would tell her to leave. The small girl in her body made her anxiety emerge but instead of moving away he pulled her forward into a tight embrace._

_"Back then," He whispered into her hair. "I wanted so badly to hug you like this and say yes." She gasped in surprise at his bluntness and the way he held her. "Kagome, will you stay with me?" _

_It felt great when she wrapped her arms around him and rasped out._ _"Yes," She remembered the way his lips felt on her own and the refreshing wetness that had slipped onto her face from his. "I'll stay with you forever, Inuyasha."_

"Kagome, are you alright?" She blinked and turned to look at him. When her eyes met his face she remembered that since that day, that one time, they had neither discussed marriage nor the possibility of living together. In a way though they did live together, they slept side by side and back to back and they traveled together and roamed together.

Life had become a haze since then, little moments of honest feelings becoming her only salvation. They stayed together always but nothing more than that ever occurred; they were friends and nothing more. Why had he asked her to stay with him and then not move any further? Why had he kissed her, only to never kiss her again? Why love her and yet, not welcome her everything? Why just stay a friend?

She shook her head lightly and turned to him. Her tender gray eyes contrasting heavily with his golden ones. "What?"

"You just zoned out for about two minutes." He felt her forehead with the back of his hand, before putting his hand to his own. "I don't think you're sick."

"I'm fine."

He growled low in his chest and looked at her menacingly. "Sure you are, the last time you said that you got a cold. Weak human!"

She groaned and snuggled into his chest. "Let me stay here for tonight and I'll feel better." With that she fell into a calm sleep instantly.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it Ba-Ba?"

"I'm worried about Kagome. She hasn't slept well since Naraku died."

"How can she sleep, with all that has happened resting in her mind? She thought we were dead and then the well—"

"Yes, the well—" They both looked in the general direction of the ancient time line and sighed.

"I'm worried about her too." He paused and moved to make her more comfortable in his arms. "It doesn't help that Shippo decided he wanted to live in a more stable environment. I mean Kagome and I don't even have a hut for the kit to call home. I can understand why he wouldn't want to stay with us. Kit needs stability."

The old woman nodded. "I know, it is hard for Kagome to understand. Perhaps if you would finally marry her then Shippo would come back."

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes that suddenly soften. He stared at her for a while, Kaede's wise eyes on him, watching him very carefully. He sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever is holding you back Inuyasha you better sort out quick, for your own good."

He nodded and held her tighter.

**-break-**

Kagome walked towards the well slowly. She hadn't been there in weeks and for good reason. With a slant in her step and her fingers linked together she looked into the dark depths of the well. Images seemed to materialize within its depts. Pictures of her three friends, Hojo, her mother, her grandfather, Souta, and even her cat.

"I miss them too." A voice behind her said.

She kept looking into the darkness. "They weren't even your family and you miss them?"

Inuyasha walked behind her and looked over her head into the well. "Your mom was always nice to me and fed me when I visited. Gramps would sit and read the newspaper with me. Your brother practically worshipped me, it was nice."

"Yeah and you would chase my cat all around the shrine!" she began to laugh. "Remember that time you broke my bike?" At his nod she continued. "I can't believe you went to all that trouble to fix it."

"I was stupid; I should have left it alone."

She smiled. "I'm glad you didn't, because of your stupidity," He barked in anger as she continued. "My friends got to meet you and I realized that you may do stupid things but you always do them for the right reason."

He whined lightly in the back of his throat. "God, Kagome, for all you know I did it on purpose. You're too trusting."

"What do you mean by that?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. "I wasn't trying to fix it; I was trying to make it worse so you wouldn't be able to ride it and would have to ride on my back!" With a feh he finished and she smiled wider.

She giggled and reached for one of his ears. She caught it between her fingers and rubbed gently. "That's even better, you wanted me to ride you because you were jealous of my bike."

He growled low in throat and swatted her hand away.

"This has been a strange four years." She said as she looked deep into the well. Snow no longer lined its bottom.

"I guess." he said as he popped his neck and looked at her curiously.

"Really, think of all the things that have happened to us."

He thought for a moment before pointing out some of them on his fingers. "You fell down a well, saved me from an evil tree, beat a giant monkey."

"You mean Naraku?"

"Should I say baboon instead?" He titled his head to the side as he questioned.

"It would help." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wench!" She closed his eyes in frustration.

"Ok I'm sorry moving on—"

"Anyway, beat a giant monkey, met a pervert and a demon exterminator, watched them get married, found out the monk didn't have a wind tunnel anymore."

"Are you going in order?"

"No."

"That explains a lot, go on." She said as she signaled him with her hands and watched with an amused grin.

"Found out he got the demon exterminator pregnant and the well—" He trailed off and looked away from her and the well.

"The well closed up—" She finished for him; tears forming in her eyes. "At first I thought it was just the snow but now we know. It closed up and it isn't ever going to open again. I can feel it, all the magic's gone." She leaned forward and put her hands to her face. Soon afterwards sobs took over her body and she slumped to the ground.

"Hey," Said Inuyasha while kneeling beside her. "Don't cry, I'm still here right?"

"It's like," She mumbled around sobs. "I'm an orphan."

"No Kagome, you're no orphan, I'm an orphan, I would know."

She stopped crying instantly and looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed an unearthly red and her eyes were puffy and semi-composed. "I'm so sorry, I forgot."

"It's ok; I'm just a hanyou Kagome"

"That does matter Inuyasha," She said almost harshly as he backed up with a look of confusion. His ears dropped to the back of his head and his eyes came wide. "No matter if you're demon, human or hanyou, you're still a person with thoughts and feelings."

"Kagome—"

"So don't ever say to me again that you don't matter just because you're hanyou!" She reached for him then, her arms coming around his neck.

"Kagome, no one will ever care about me, I'm the in-between."

"Inuyasha, you matter to me—I care about you"

He sighed and held her tight, burying his nose into her hair. "If only more people were like you."

Her only reply was a nod and a sob filled sigh.

**-Summer-**

"Kaede?"

"Kaede—where are you?" The monk and his wife were standing just outside Kaede's hut. Earlier in the day they had decided to find the old woman and ask her some questions about their friends. They hadn't seen them in about a week—which was rare; they normally came around at least once a day—and thus they were beginning to worry.

Ever since the well had closed Kagome had been distant and her eyes had been unseeingly hallowed. Inuyasha had been the only one who could get near her on some days. And on other days not even Inuyasha could console her.

It had been this attitude that had caused Shippo to move in with the two of them. He had been more than willing to put up with Kagome's distant ways and stay with the hanyou and miko, but the monk had decided against it. The only reasoning he offered was that Kagome needed Inuyasha. And for some reason, which the kitsune didn't understand, the exterminator had hit him soon after he said that.

"What is it that you want children?" Came the old voice of Kaede. Sango sighed in relief and walked into the hut before stepping casually over the ledge to the fire and sitting. Miroku followed her in and arranged himself beside her.

"We're worried."

"About what young one?"

"About Inuyasha and Kagome, we haven't seen them in a while."

"Neither have I—" Said Kaede with a sigh, "All they do is sleep here and sometimes eat. Otherwise I don't know where they are."

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances. "When was the last time you saw them?" Miroku asked.

"Two days ago. They came and had dinner then disappeared." The old woman stood up slowly and retrieved a bowl from the other side of the hut. "Sometime in the middle of that night I awoke to the sound of crying. When I opened my eyes I saw Kagome sitting in Inuyasha's arms and weeping. They seemed so close to each other and yet so far apart."

"What do you mean?"

"The way Inuyasha held her was of a man with his wife," Kaede said with a sadden look. "But the words they spoke seemed distant and the hum of their powers seemed out of line. It was almost like they weren't in tune with each other."

"Like they weren't themselves?" Said Miroku as his hand wandered to rest on Sango's stomach. The exterminator smiled and held onto his hand as it rubbed gently.

"No, Kagome's aura was fine; she is simply depressed about leaving her village behind. Anyone would fell the way she does. But Inuyasha, he worries me, his aura is flexing."

"What's wrong with his aura?"

"It's flexing," The old woman paused and looked to the door at the same time Sango and Miroku did. There in the doorway was a minuscule spec that could talk.

"Myouga?" They all mumbled.

The flea hopped onto Miroku's shoulder and settled himself to a quick snack before moving away heartily.

"My master's powers aren't aligning."

"Aligning?"

Myouga nodded and hoped onto Kaede's old shoulder.

"His Youki blood and his human blood are fighting. It is almost like they no longer wish to be mixed."

"How can that even be possible?"

"I'm not sure; I have never worked with a Halfling before. I would only assume that the Youki blood is trying to take over. But, it would need an outside source to do so, perhaps stress or anxiety, but it has to be something, blood just doesn't fight blood. I know I'm a flea."

All the members of the hut fell into a hushed silence when two figures appeared in the doorway. The first was Inuyasha and the second cradled in his arms was Kagome.

"Inuyasha-Sama?"

"Quite Myouga, Kagome's asleep."

"Is she ok?"

"She just fell asleep—by the well." Maybe it was his tone or the way his shoulders squared when he said it but no matter what they knew not to speak of it. He walked into the hut slowly and laid Kagome down on the soft white futon. With a helpless sigh he stood and moved to sit next to Miroku. When he reached him he slumped down to the ground and stretched.

"What did you say Myouga about my demon blood?"

The flea fidgeted nervously and tried to hide in Kaede's hair but to no avail. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed him between his claws while growling. "Explain!"

"Inuyasha?"

"What monk?" He growled out his teeth forming a snarl. His eyes turned bright with tinges of red haunting their edges and his claws appeared to momentarily lengthen.

"Never mind my question is answered."

"What question?"

They all watched as his posture changed and his body heaved in breath after breath.

"If you were having any bad mood swings lately." Miroku said as calm as ever.

With a ragged breath Inuyasha calmed and looked to his side at Kagome. "I don't know why, but I haven't been myself lately."

"Been yourself?" Whispered Kaede as she looked at the young man in question.

"Yeah," He touched his finger tips to his head and groaned. "Don't tell Kagome but I think I have a fever."

Immediately Sango was on her feet and sitting in front of him; her hands, as if by a higher power, were touching the sides of his face and forehead. He sat completely still for a second then relaxed visibly into Sango's touch.

"You do feel warm." She said before sitting back in front of him, her hand coming to rest on her stomach. The hanyou looked at her swelling belly with a childlike innocence that warmed her heart. With a gentle motherly hand she reached out and grasped his calloused hand into her own, stopping its movement only when it touched her stomach.

For a moment they all thought the boy would run but instead—once he stopped looking like a deer caught in the head lights—he let his hand relax and even chuckled slightly when the baby kicked.

"Inuyasha," Sango said gently her hand still holding his in a maternal way. "You should lay down ok?" He nodded slowly his gold eyes still fixed on her stomach. She smiled happily and lead his hand away from her, only to have him growl in protest. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"I want to feel more."

"Why?"

"It's so strange." Everyone stared at the hanyou as his hand rubbed swiftly back and forth. "It's strange to believe that inside of you, Sango, there is a life." He shook his head and moved away towards the wall. After a moment he completely settled, his back leaning against the hard wood and his sword shouldered. Within an instant he was asleep.

-Break-

"I wonder what's going on with him." Mumbled Sango as she sat; her legs were crossed and her hands busy on a new Kimono.

"I have no idea; he has just been so strange lately."

"Miroku?"

"What?"

"Do you think it's strange the way he has been reacting to the baby?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" She sat her work down beside her and looked him in the eyes.

"He has never been this close to a pregnant woman before. Naturally he is curious about it, wouldn't you be?"

She nodded thoughtfully and sat back to work. "I guess I would be curious."

Her husband smiled and reached over to lightly touch her stomach with his finger tips."I'm curious about it too and I've seen hundreds of pregnant woman." A shudder went down his spin as she glared at him. "What, it's not like the women were pregnant with my child?"

"Better not have been!"

He only grinned as he moved his hands away. "You're the only woman who bears my children."

She smiled and rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

After a moment he groaned and rubbed his head. "I can't get it out of my head, Sango. You saw the way he reacted yesterday, he has never snarled at me like that. It," he stopped and looked his wife straight in the eyes. "Scared me."

"He scared me too." She sighed and picked up the little Kimono again.

Neither of them heard the rustle outside, nor did they see the shadow pass by the hut and disappear.

"But you know what Miroku, no matter what, I will stay with Inuyasha like I always have. He's like a little brother." She giggled silently as imagines of Kohaku came to here. Even though he had been put to rest, she could think of him with a smile. After all, he had died a happy boy who loved his sister very much.

"He is, isn't he, either that or the best friend I've ever had."

She nodded to Miroku as memories clouded her mind. All the times she had reprimanded Inuyasha without thought. It hadn't been till recently that she had figured out how Inuyasha must feel. To them fifty years was a long time, but to Inuyasha it had only been a second. Besides, to stop loving your first love in a second is something no one should be asked to do.

-break-

He was running though the trees hastily. His body was tight and his face was contorted with pain. An echo sounded in his mind and he couldn't help but hear it clearly.

_"It scared me."_

_"He scared me too."_

His friends feared him? This alone was his worst nightmare come to life. Never had he feared anything more than this. Death, itself, was more welcomed than this rejection. With this thought he stopped running and looked around him at his surroundings.

By the light of the full moon he saw the well and by the well he saw Kagome. She was sitting, waiting for him, it appeared. Her calm eyes looked towards him and she smiled a smile that seemed to say she would never fear him. Slowly that smile turned into a frown and when she spoke he didn't hear her words. He only saw her lips move and when they moved he rushed to her.

His arms came around her waist and held onto her tight. He felt the gasp escape her and tickle his neck when he squeezed her tighter. She silently put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest; it seemed she was content to listen to his heartbeat. They stood like this for several minutes, drops of rain appearing wordlessly around them. Each crystal drop like a mirror reflecting the scene; adding to the blanket of misery that surrounded them.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered finally, he held her tighter and whimpered.

"They're afraid—"

"Who's afraid?" She looked up at him, her eyes cool and collected.

"Sango and Miroku are afraid of what I am." He let go of her and jumped back several feet. "Look at me! What am I?" He breathed heavily his eye turning cat like, his body crouching as if ready to pounce.

"You are Inuyasha." She supplied without hesitation.

"No, I'm just a hanyou." He looked down at his hands, at his claws. "I'll never be good enough to be anything more."

"You already are good enough." For a moment she thought of Sango and Miroku, neither of them would ever say such a thing, this much she knew. She knew that they all loved Inuyasha no matter what he was.

"I could be better, I could be stronger, and I could be smarter." he looked at her his eyes pleading. "I could protect you better if I was."

She shook her head no silently. "Listen Inuyasha, you're fine the way you are, you don't have to change to make Sango and Miroku like you because they already do—they love you."

"But they said they're scared—"

She cut him off. "I don't think that's what they meant. You must have misheard, believe me Inuyasha you're fine the way you are."

He nodded and looked down at his claws again. "Kagome, do you think Sango and Miroku will want me around the baby?"

She looked startled for a moment before she gained her composer. "Of course they would, why wouldn't they?"

He held up his hands to her, showing off the dirt and grit underneath his claw's sharp tips. She stared for only a moment then looked into his eyes. They were clouded with self doubt and confusion.

"Why do you look so lost silly?"

"What do you mean?"

Her hands cupped his face framing the loneliness and sorrow successfully. "Your eyes look lost."

Said eyes closed, their dark lashes fluttering when a stray rain drop landed on them.

"Kagome," he breathed, "I am lost—" She breathed in deep and moved her lips forward, kissing his gently. They were soft and warm, inviting and she never wanted to forget that. The rain draped over them like an infant's blanket and held them close to one another, wrapped wordlessly in love.

"Let me find you then. How's that sound?"

He nodded slowly his eyes still closed. "So, do you think they didn't mean it? They're not scared of me?"

She kissed him again sweetly and slowly. "They love you Inuyasha. They can never be afraid of you."

"Kagome," he whispered his eyes calm and pure.

"You've changed so much Inuyasha." Was all she said before moving her hands away from his face.

"I've changed?"

"Yes for the best," She kissed him softly one last time. "Now come on we need to talk to Sango and Miroku." She turned away from him, her fingers intertwining with his. He watched their connected hands and for a second he remembered a similar time; another time when she had dragged him behind her like this and just like that other time he smiled and wrapped his fingers around her smaller ones. He felt the corners of his mouth curve and he couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face.

After all, what else was there to do but smile, when Kagome was near?

_End Chapter Two_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	3. Shokuro and Mikaren

Edited 10/31/2010

Chapter III: Shokuro and Mikaren

Kagome and Inuyasha stood outside of Sango and Miroku's hut. Inuyasha really didn't want to go inside. His heart was racing and panic was rising in his throat. What if he had heard correctly? What is Sango and Miroku really were afraid of him? Inuyasha didn't think he could even comprehend the idea of the people he was closest to in the world hating him.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand and pulled it to her chest. He looked at her and took comfort in her eyes. He knew he didn't have a thing to worry about, Kagome was always right about these things and even if she was wrong, even if the two hated him—feared him—Kagome would somehow make it right again.

Kagome's free hand knocked on the side of the hut door lightly. Within seconds the reed mate pulled away and the startled eyes of Miroku greeted him.

"Why'd you knock?" He said confused as he held the mat open for them.

"Well you are married now, who knows what you could be doing." Kagome said as she entered with a smirk on her face. Sango turned bright red and hid her face in her own sewing.

"Kagome-chan, I'm already pregnant." She stuttered out as she quickly drew the thread in and out of the material.

"Since when did that matter?"

The whole hut went silent as Kagome took her place next to her friend. Sometimes she forgot that the women of this time were very bashful about talking of intimacy. It was not something that was done, even with close friends.

"Kagome-chan." Sango said in complete embarrassment.

Inuyasha watched the interaction with avid interest. His eyes were dark and remorseful, and his ears gently dropped to the back of his head as he came to sit next to Kagome.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as her embarrassment finally faded and she took in the atypical hunch of Inuyasha's back. He looked at her for the shortest of moments, then turned his eyes back to the ground.

"Sango," He barely got out before his voice stuck in his throat. His hands became clammy and started to shake. For the life of him he couldn't understand why this was so hard. Sango knitted her eyebrows together and set her knitting down beside her.

Miroku's eyes turned completely to Inuyasha as well. The monk knew that something was very wrong with his friend and it was worrying him. Inuyasha was normally a very confident person but, lately, it was if his human emotions were getting in the way, as if they were flooding his normally demonic presence.

Inuyasha looked up at Sango, his eyes focusing on the almost serene look on her face. For a second he thought he was looking at his mother, if only for a second, he believed he was. Her face had become so gentle and her eyes so soft in the fire light that he couldn't help but see his mother. With a slight grunt Sango turned towards him and with callused hands touched his face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha swore, it was his mother's voice. "Are you," he whispered unnaturally soft. "Afraid of me?"

Sango looked at him in complete surprise, she was at a loss for words as she took the half demon's hand and clutched it tightly. Miroku in the background stood and with a stern look on his face approached Inuyasha. The half-demon flinched when Miroku set in front of him. Inuyasha faced the ground, his eyes tightly closed, his ears flatten to the back of his skull. He felt the monks hand touch his shoulder and then he felt Sango's arms around his waist. The pregnant woman smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"Inuyasha," She said with the tender smile on her face. "What gave you that idea?"

He sighed and hugged her back briefly as the monk set back and looked at him with the same soft smile. "No reason." Inuyasha said some of his confidence returning.

They both smiled at him fondly before the room fell into a comfortable silence. It seemed to hold them together as Sango offered dinner to them. They kindly accepted and the group fell into a familiar pattern as they cooked together before eating together and eventually, sleeping together, just as they had on their journey so long ago.

-Beak-

Within the safety of the god's tree two people sat. One cloaked in a bright red haori and the other, who was sitting in the first lap, wore a contrasting blue kimono.

"Fall is almost here." The young girl whispered, her hair blowing and rippling around the others face.

"I know." The man replied as he brushed her hair away gently, his fingertips pausing as he placed a lingering strand behind her ear.

"I think I'll miss summer more than I missed spring." She said as a cool breeze blew over them. "You know, the leaves will be falling soon."

"Hints the name fall."

"Hey! That wasn't nice—" She pouted briefly causing the man to smile. She smiled back and snuggled into his arms, her hair once again falling before her face.

"I think I'll miss summer too." He said after once again repositioning her hair. It was tickling his sensitive nose as it ran in front of his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll miss the newness of summer. You know, how warm it is and how everything's growing. It's so alive." He hugged her tighter to him. "Winter is cold and damp. It doesn't have that same warming sensation. I'll miss that." He played with another tendril of her hair for a moment and then buried his face in it taking a deep, long breath. "Beside's you smell intoxicating in the summer."

She blushed heavily and pushed away from him slightly so as to gaze up at him. "Me, what's so different?"

He blushed as well as if just realizing what he had said. "Ah, well it's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me."

"You—um—smell like a whole mess of flowers and the sun. It's just—happy. In the winter the cold covers that up and I—I have to try really hard to find it." He blushed deeply and hid his face from her. "You would have to have my senses to really understand, I guess."

She giggled and pulling back found his face before she kissed his check. "I'd give anything to have your nose for one day!"

"Feh!"

All she could do was continue to giggle. From down below them they heard hurried footsteps and the jingle of a familiar staff.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku came into view. "It's time!"

-**Break**-

It's funny how months pass and you never realize they're gone. In a lot of ways time is like smoke, it's unsettling and moves so fast that it disappears before we realize it was even there.

Sango was in labor at this very moment, Kagome at her side. Inuyasha sat unwavering on a log in front of the hut. He chuckled under his breath with realization, somewhere in the chaos of the past few months he had lost track of time. He had been so wrapped up in his own mind that he hadn't even noticed that the last three months of Sango's pregnancy had passed.

He heard Kaede's encouragement and the sound of Miroku's heartbeat pounding next to him. The monk was a mess to put it lightly. He sat next to Inuyasha, praying, while holding on to one of the Hanyou's clawed hands. This action had startled Inuyasha at first; he didn't understand why the monk wanted comfort from him. Then again, the way he saw it, if it kept the monk from pacing, it was okay.

Inuyasha looked away from the monk slowly, his gaze shifting to the wall of the hut.

When had he gone so soft? When had he started to love all of those around him so much? He loved Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede; he loved them all. It wasn't the kind of love, which he had for another person, though. In his life time Inuyasha had come to realize something beautiful; there were two kinds of love; two ways to love. You can love everyone but you are only _in_ love with one person.

Slowly his eyes looked at Miroku; the monk was closed eyed and muttering prayers under his breath. He loved Miroku like you loved your brother and he loved Sango like you loved your sister. His eyes traveled over to the front of the hut where Shippo was sitting and he smiled. Shippo he loved like a son and a brother—a little annoying brother.

He saw an old shadow pass in front of the curtain to the hut. Almost as if by instinct he knew it was Kaede and that made him smile. The old woman was so much different from the child he had known in adolescence. And he loved her both as that child and as the old grandmother she had become.

A cry came from Sango, a cry that he had never heard her voice before. The cry was shortly followed by a much smaller one that made his ears perk up. He stood along with Miroku, both men were focused on the entrance to the hut, both scared. The minutes faded behind them as they focused on the hut and strained their ears to hear inside of it. The uncomfortable silence permitted itself a long stay until a baby's little whimpers reached their ears. Kagome steeped out of the door silently, in her arms was a bundle of white cloth, lumpy and cubby.

She smiled when she reached Miroku and held the bundle out to him. "Miroku, in Sango's place I present to you your daughter." The monk didn't look like he was breathing when Kagome placed the small amount of baby and cloth into his arms. His hands appeared to be shaking when he moved the cloth back to gaze into the baby's face. Sure enough, although it was hard to tell just by her face, the baby was a girl; a red faced little angel with a thrift of black hair a top her head.

The new father smiled happily and kissed her little cheeks when she started to fuss and cry. "How is Sango, Kagome?" He asked after a moment, his eyes turning to look at Kagome.

If Inuyasha had been anyone else he would have overlooked the faint crying he heard in the hut and the slight fidgeting of Kagome's fingers. The poor girl looked up into the new fathers eyes and tried to say what she wanted to but couldn't.

"Kagome?" Miroku said, his voice full of worry as he clutched his new-born daughter to his chest. Inuyasha watched the emotions play on Miroku's face, he had no idea how the monk was really feeling inside and he was sure that he didn't want to know.

"I'm not sure," Kagome hesitantly mumbled. "I think she might be having another baby. Kaede just told me to bring the little one to you and stay out of the hut. The midwife is still with her."

Miroku looked like stone; his face was glazed over in a lifeless mood that only puppets could manage. Slowly he digested what Kagome had said and looked into his little girls eyes. "Child, I pray to every god there is that your mama is ok." He held her close and the baby cried, her little fist tightening and her face becoming redder. The stone man rocked her gently back and forth seeming to be out of it.

Inuyasha had backed away from them and was standing far away from the hut. Something about all of this was getting to him and it worried him. The smell of birthing blood and the little new life's tears were mixing into a concoction that his nose disliked. He felt himself slipping into something unknown to him. Almost like unconsciousness but more deceitful and grim. It was like something was holding onto him and taking control of him.

Rapid breaths escaped his lips and his mind began to blank. He could hear Sango's cries of pain and they hurt him. He could hear the baby's wails and it tortured him. Miroku's upset scent filled his nose and Shippo's confused fox scent hit him hard. Then the smell of a worried and stressed Kagome came to him, her scent flowing into his nose and clogging it. He couldn't smell anything else, he couldn't think of anything else, or do anything else but smell that scent.

His body was disobeying him, he wanted to run away so he could clear his head but it was like he was frozen in place. Their pain was hurting him, their smells antagonizing him, even his thoughts about them were causing him pain.

He stopped moving when a great pain seemed to edge through him and a voice in the back of his head spoke. It was a voice he had never heard before. It was not his demon; it was not a part of him. He felt his body grow tight as if unseen strings were manipulating him.

_"Kill what hurts them. Protect them"_

"I can't protect them from themselves!" He responded to the voice as he brought a hand to his head. He was talking to low for the people around him to hear.

_"Kill them, give them death and peace."_

"No, they're my family. I can't hurt them." He shuddered as he felt something reach inside of him. It felt like it was trying to reach for his heart. He clutched his chest and groaned.

_"Kill them all, they will be happy in death." _

"Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" He screamed before everything went black and all he heard was a voice yelling—kill.

-Break-

The first thing he was aware of was a cold cloth on his forehead and the sound of twin crying voices. He opened his eyes slowly, the light burning them. He flinched and brought a hand to his face to shield him from the light.

"Where am I?" He whispered not really expecting an answer.

"You're in Sango and Miroku's hut." The soft voice was accompanied by a gentle hand touching his face.

"Kagome?" He looked at the young woman before him; her smile was gentle and calm but her eyes were full of turmoil. This was not the Kagome he knew, her eyes were a dark grey, almost black as if some great burden was thrust upon her. The hand that touched his cheek was the same warmth he knew all too well, however, and that was enough to calm his racing heart.

"Kagome, what happened?" He said a little louder this time.

"You passed out on us, right before the other baby was born."

"Passed out? Other baby?"

She smiled normally for only a moment and then sighed as her hands moved away from his forehead to fold in her lap.

"Yeah a little boy, they're twins. They're both really small but we think they'll make it." He nodded slowly and sat up; the hut was dark and in the corner he could make out Sango and Miroku. Sango was feeding one of the babies he realized and blushed. Her breasts were exposed and the baby was drinking greedily while Miroku held its sibling.

Kagome turned and looked to where his eyes had stopped and she too blushed. She turned and looked at Inuyasha who was still watching, at first she was going to sit him for it but something stopped her. The look on his face wasn't perverted but instead fascinated. As Kagome watched him she realized that he had never seen a baby being fed before. Naturally he would want to watch and try to understand how it worked, as would any person for that matter.

Sango looked up from her baby and noticed Inuyasha and Kagome watching. For a second she blushed but it soon faded from her cheeks.

"Inuyasha?" She called and the said man froze and looked away after meeting her eyes. "I'm so happy you're awake."

He nodded at her and looked down at his lap. "We'll go into the other room, give you and Miroku some privacy."

Sango nodded and looked back to what she was doing. Inuyasha tried to stand and leave the room but much to everyone's surprise he fell almost instantly; the second he got back to his feet he gasped and started to fall again only to be caught by Kagome. He let out a groan and tried to move away from the girl but gave up when he started to feel light headed.

Miroku quickly stood from his wife's side, laying the baby down carefully, and moved to help Kagome. With Kagome and Miroku's help he made it out the door of the room and into the main one. They helped him sit down by the small fire before Kagome took a seat next to him. Miroku quickly excused himself and went back into the new room of the hut. It had recently been added on so he and Sango could have some privacy with the new children.

"You scared us, you know." Kagome said as they got comfortable next to the fire. Shippo was sleeping not too far away, his still relatively small body contorted into a tight fighting ball next to Kirara.

"What exactly happened?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he looked at the two sleeping figures. Kirara let out a little purr and licked her paw. Her eyes opened and she saw the hanyou, carefully she moved herself away from Shippo and stretched before making her way to Inuyasha to sit in his lap. He petted her head as Shippo rolled to his back still fast asleep.

"At first, all we heard was you scream," She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them as she answered his question.

Inuyasha stayed silent trying to think of what he remembered. Everything was pretty much blank, except the pounding in his head and the pull on his heart. "What did I scream?"

"Get out of my head_.'"_ She replied. "Mean anything?"

He looked at her his eyes unreadable. "No." Inuyasha said as he petted Kiara. Kagome looked at him, her eyes searching his, she knew he was leaving something out.

Finally he grunted for her to continue with her story. "Go on—"

She nodded and looked into the fire before continuing. "Well by the time we found you, you were already passed out on the ground. I took the baby from Miroku and he carried you to the hut."

Inuyasha nodded silently for her to go on.

"After we got you situated we found out that Sango was birthing another baby, it's only happened twice in Kaede's village so no one was prepared for it."

"The little boy?" he questioned, she nodded. "Miroku finally got a boy?" he snickered. "So I guess that little girl made sure she was born first, just to get at her father."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think it was all planned in the womb."

"Sango looks well rested for having just birthed two kids." He scratched Kiara's chin, the little cat purred loudly. Kagome gave him a worried frown and touched his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, she didn't just birth them."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been asleep for almost a week Inuyasha." She said softly as his face turned ghostly white and his lips became unnaturally dry.

"A week?"

She nodded. "It was scary, you would thrash in your sleep, talking and moaning or growling. You wouldn't calm down until I touched your forehead." She tipped her head and tried not to meet his eyes but still failed to hide her tears from him. His nose twitched in her direction when the salt began to enter the gentle air.

She felt his arms come around her and the tightness of his muscles as they moved weakly. "I'm sorry," He mumbled into her hair, his breath hot and heady.

"I was so worried." She began to cry as he nodded against her neck holding her close to her chest. The smell of Kagome's tears awoke the sleeping Shippo. The small boy sat up and looked around the hut, his big green eyes widened when he say Inuyasha holding Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" He cried out as he became instantly awake and jumped towards them. Inuyasha used his one free hand to grab the boy and pull him into the hug.

"Don't ever do that again Inuyasha, you had us all worried." Shippo cried out as he buried himself into the hanyou's firm grip. He hiccupped as he tried to hold back tears. He loved the hanyou like a father and did not want to lose him as he had his real one.

Sango and Miroku entered the room and watched for only a moment before sitting down. Gingerly he looked up at them his face white as snow and his jaw set tight. "You're okay?" Was all he whispered, an emotion unknown to them in his eyes as he held Kagome and Shippo close.

"Yes" Sango said as she turned a baby face in her arms to meet him. He smiled and looked at the baby Sango held and then at the one Miroku did. Both were like their parents in one way or another. He could see the face of the monk in the girl and he could see the face of Sango in the boy. With a smirk he chuckled.

"They followed after the wrong parent." Everyone giggled and looked at the two babies. The boy was awake and looking at his father while his twin sister slept soundly. "What are their names?"

"We were waiting for you to wake up before we named them." Said Sango while she rocked the baby girl in her arms.

"Why?" Inuyasha loosened his hold on Kagome and Shippo. The young girl set back and Shippo continued to hold onto him.

"Because we wanted to, you'll be a part of their lives just as much as we will."

"Yeah" Kagome said cheerfully her hands clasping in front of her. "We can teach them to call you Inu Ojiichan!"

He growled and flattened his ears.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Shippo enthused as his mischief nature showed through. "You can be their own personal puppy."

Inuyasha raised his hand as if he was going to pound the kitsune but stopped. He picked him up and deposited him in Kagome's lap before crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, if I'm their puppy then you will have to be target practice. If they take after Sango then they will need someone to practice exterminating."

Shippo's eyes widened as he looked at the demon exterminator. "You wouldn't let that happen, would you Sango?"

"Of course not Shippo." The woman said with a laugh. "Inuyasha be nice to him."

"What about me, I just came out of a weeklong coma!"

"You can take it." She replied and rocked the little girl. Inuyasha turned his head up with a snort.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, children tend to call people whatever they want." Miroku mumbled while looking down at the small bundle, the boy looked back and reached up a cubby hand to touch his face. "You can call him whatever you want my boy."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded towards the small babe. "Yeah, call me whatever the hell you want kid, but if you call me Inu Ojiichan I will not be held responsible for what I do to your father."

"Why hurt me, he's the one who will say it."

"Well, you'll be the one who taught him!" Inuyasha growled out causing the small boy to look at him. Kagome smiled at the look on the baby's face.

"For a week old he sure is aware."

"He's a smart boy Kagome-chan." Sango sighed out as she rocked the little girl who was waking from her nap. The girl's eyes opened slowly and she moved to look around the room her little fist clutching and unclenching feverishly. Inuyasha watched intently as the girl looked his way but didn't seem to see him.

"She's so small." He muttered before looking at the boy who was drifting off to sleep. "To believe any of us were ever that small."

"I would have loved to see you that small, with mini puppy ears and little claws." Sango giggle as Kagome spoke. "You must have been an adorable baby."

He blushed and moved away from the two girls and the babies. "They're smaller than I ever was, at least I think. From what Okaa-san told me I was a big baby."

"They are small even for human babies. Twins are usually born small." Kagome said as she smiled at the little face of Miroku and Sango's daughter. Inuyasha snorted and set back with a grunt. He closed his eyes and crossed his legs before crossing his arms over his chest. After a moment he heard the rustle of Sango's Kimono and the sound of feet moving towards him. He opened his eyes quickly when a small weight filled his lap.

"Wh—what?" In his lap was the small baby girl, her gentle black eyes staring up at him in confusion. A small hand reached out to him and seemed to wave while she furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

For a moment Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say. She was, after all, such a tiny thing and the odds of him hurting her were great in his eyes. He leaned forward permitting a lock of silver hair to fall over his shoulder and run over the little girls eyes. The child blinked and reached for the hair pulling on it gently.

Slowly Inuyasha smiled and reached to put a supportive hand under the baby's head and the other under her bottom. He moved her close to his chest protectively and watched her toothless yawn. He brought his hand up to brush hair out of her face and traced a claw down her cheek.

"She's adorable."

Sango smiled from her place in front of him. Despite all the things Inuyasha said and all the fears he held, he was a good guy. For a man thought to be a horrible jerk, he was very sweet and loving.

"Inuyasha, Miroku and I are going to name the boy Shokuro—for his hair—but we couldn't think of a name for her. Do you have any ideas?"

He was stunned, more stunned than the first time Kagome kissed him, more stunned than the first time she sat him, more stunned than when the well closed, more stunned then when her arrow had caused Naraku's death; in a word, he was alarmed.

"You want me to name her?" He said in a panicked voice. Sango merely nodded with a smile. "But Sango that should be her Okaa and Otou's job, not an Ojiichan, especially a fake one."

"Then name her because you're our friend and we're asking you for help." She offered with a wave of her hand.

He shook his head no and looked at the little girl in question. "I can't give her a good enough name."

Sango shook her head and looked at the demon with a calm and collected eye. She touched the little girls face as she looked around her and then reached up to barely brush one of Inuyasha's ears. The dog demon shivered at the contact and glared. Sango laughed. "What is the first thing that comes to mind when you see her?"

"Water lilies." he said without pause as he went back to looking at the little girl. "That's her nature scent."

"Her natural scent?"

He nodded with a grunt. "Everyone has a natural scent; it stays with you your whole life."

"Really?" Miroku said from his spot holding Shokuro. "What do we smell like?"

"You smell like grass." Shippo said from his place in Kagome's lap. "Sango smells like jasmine. Kagome smells like flowers." He said with a happy smile, glad that he was able to contribute further to the conversation. "Shokuro," he pointed to the small boy. "Smells like rain."

"I guess knowing our smells is good for you, isn't it?" Miroku said as he rocked the baby boy.

"It's important to know the smells of others in the pack." Inuyasha said before Shippo could respond. He was so focused on the little girl in his arms, that he did not even realize the information he had just divulged.

Shippo nodded. "When I was a little kit I got lost once but I found Mama and Papa by their scents. Sometimes when I'm lost I follow your scents. Inuyasha does the same thing when he can't find us."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, his eyes never moving from the face of the small girl.

"The new moon." He sighed and touched the baby's head slowly feeling the soft black hair. There wasn't much of it but it was still present on her little head.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" Sango said as she took her eyes off of Shippo to look at Inuyasha's face.

"Her hair is dark like the night of the new moon." He whispered and closed his eyes. He held the baby close to him for a moment as if hugging her. "Mikaren." He stated and looked down at her happily, his eyes shining bright and his smile genuine.

"The new moon's lily," Sango said with a happy arch making up her lips. "That's a beautiful name."

He nodded slowly and focused on the little girl harder. She was gurgling for him and cooing as her small hands reached for his face. He caught her hand and kissed the finger tips. "Thanks Sango, Miroku, Shippo—Kagome."

"For what?" Miroku asked from his position on the other side of the fire.

"For being so understanding and patient with me—I—I don't know what's wrong with me lately. But as always you guys don't care and stay by me. That means a lot."

Miroku frowned slightly as he watched Inuyasha handle his baby girl. He was gentle and Miroku had no doubt that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt the baby or do anything to cause her harm. The mood swings that had been plaguing the hanyou were strange and seemed to be fixated in his Youki.

One moment he appeared normal and others he was more like a ruthless Demon ready to strike if need be. Right now though, he had almost a human air around him, his aura had little to no Demon in it. It was almost like he was a normal human with a strange appearance. Miroku's thoughts then trailed back to what the flea had told them. Demon blood did not just change; something had triggered this, some outside force. Miroku really wondered what that force was and what would happen if they did not figure it out in time.

Inuyasha handed the baby back to Sango and looked towards the monk. "Miroku, can I hold Shokuro for a moment?"

Miroku jumped for a second, startled from the sudden voice, then nodded. He walked over to the hanyou and placed the small bundle into his awaiting arms. The boy opened his eyes and glared for a second before grabbing at Inuyasha's cloths and holding tight. With this last motion he fell into a deep sleep.

"I think he likes you." Kagome whispered. "When I held him he squirmed and tried to get away."

The hanyou smirked and snorted half heartily. "He likes me better."

She glared and moved to sit beside him. "If you say so."

He nodded and looked at her with a haughty grin, that turned into a yawn. "I'm still tired," He rubbed his eyes. "I think I'll go lay down." He handed the baby back to Miroku and stood to his feet slowly.

"I'm come with you. Sango can we use the spare futon?"

"Of course, let me get it out for you. You can sleep in our room." The woman stood with the babies in her arms.

"Oh no, we couldn't." Kagome insisted. "Wouldn't we be disturbing you?"

"No—of course not." Miroku said with a wave of his hands. "We used to share a room all the time, before Naraku was defeated."

"But that was before you were married and you have babies and we can't put you out." Kagome insisted. Inuyasha was becoming annoyed. He was really tired and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Kagome, its one night. If anything we'll get woken up by Mikaren or Shokuro, I doubt we'll disturb them at all." He said with a deep sigh.

"Inuyasha is right Kagome-chan." Sango said as she disappeared through the opened doorway. They might have been the only house in the village with two rooms, but that didn't mean said rooms had doors.

Kagome finally relented and moved towards the door supporting Inuyasha as they went. Shippo hurried behind them entering the room just in time to see Sango place her and Miroku's futon on the opposite side of the room.

"You can use the one Inuyasha has been asleep in, Miroku and I will just sleep over here."

Inuyasha plopped down on the futon Sango had showed him. He was tired, really tired for someone who had been sleep for practically a week. He yawned and in a very un-Inuyasha like fashion curled up on the futon and fell asleep before Kagome or anyone could say a word.  
Shippo curled up next to him, pulling the blanket up so he could snuggle with the half-demon. He too soon found rest.

Kagome looked at her friends who were preparing to sleep as well. Miroku had tucked Sango into the bed with both the children secure in the futon before lying down beside Sango. Although he was not able to fit, he seemed content to whisper quietly in the young woman's ear by her side.

Kagome yawned and whispered goodnight to everyone in the hut before slipping in next to Inuyasha and Shippo. Unconsciously Inuyasha brought his arm up to her waist. She couldn't believe how fast he had succumbed to sleep. She smiled at his tired face and soon drifted off herself.

-break-

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself standing in a vale of white. The landscape around her was that of Inuyasha's forest but everything, every tree and blade of grass was white with barely visible black outlines. It looked like an unfinished drawing.

She took a step forward and the whole world she was in went fuzzy. Startled Kagome moved back and took in the scene again. This time she noticed some colors returning but only in one spot. Above the rest of the forest, the tips of the Goshinbock were visible, a bright green among the whitened land.

Taking another careful step, Kagome paused and waited to see if the forest would once again blur around her—it didn't so she continued on. She made her way down the path and ended in front of the very place her and Inuyasha had first met four years ago.

Standing in that place, however, was a man she had seen nearly three month prior, in another dream.

"Kagome." He said when she approached. Her heart began to beat fast in her chest as she focused on the man with wide eyes.

"Why am I here?" She said, her hand on her chest. The man turned towards her and all of her fear melted away as she saw the face of Sesshoumaru, with the love of Inuyasha.

"I needed to speak with you about what happened a week ago." He turned away and touched the tree with delicate fingers. "Inuyasha's Youki has been thrown out of balance."

"Meaning?" Kagome asked with her head tilted to the side.

"It means that Inuyasha might lose himself, if something does not happen soon."

"How?" She questioned as she took a step closer to Inu-no-Tashio.

"Something is happening Kagome, something that you can't see. Stings, attached to his heart, pulling him into his own insanity."

Kagome knitted her eyebrows completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

The image of the man with blood red hair came to her mind, she saw him pulling the strings that forced Inuyasha to kill her.

"He holds the sting Kagome. There is nothing my son can do about it, it is up to you. Do not let his stings touch you, young Miko, if they do, you will not be able to complete what I have asked of you."

"You wanted me to teach Inuyasha how to be a hanyou." She supplied, the man nodded.

"If you can't do this Kagome, his soul, everyone's original soul will be lost."

_-break-_

She awoke with a jerk causing Inuyasha's arms to loosen around her waist. "What happened?" She grumbled and shook her head before placing an attentive hand over her eyes. "Was it a dream? Like the one three months ago."

She looked down at the hanyou beside her and the kitsune nestled between them. She lay back down slowly and felt Inuyasha put his arms around her again. "Who is that man?" She thought "The one with the blood red hair?"

_End Chapter Three_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	4. The Closed Door Opens

Edited 10/31/2010

Chapter IV: The Closed Door Opens

Inuyasha sat silently his arms crossed over his chest and his legs tucked under him in much the same way as a dog. The normal gentle golden eyes were closed off to the world and his breathing was abnormal; almost like he was being forced to take the next breath. With every hiss it sounded as if it would be his last and maybe the next one would be if only he allowed it.

He did not feel at all like himself today. Something was just—wrong. Balancing carefully in the current tree he was residing in, Inuyasha took a few deep collecting breaths. They did not seem to calm him down at all.

He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. It was coming, something he couldn't stop. He felt it building inside of him, a deep and imposing sort of frustration. His head began to pound, as if his brain was pushing against his skull.

Inuyasha panted and put his head between his knees. He let out a very puppy like whine as he closed his eyes tight. He was losing control of himself, he could feel it in the back of his mind; something was pulling taunt within him. It was like a string was tied to a door within a hidden part of his brain. He had felt this door open before. It was the door that contained his demon blood and kept it in check.

Inuyasha gasped as the door opened just a little bit. A sneering hot sensation ran into his body. It felt like someone was ripping into his mind. He clutched his head harder as he attempted not to howl in pain. He couldn't stop it, he was fighting as hard as he could to keep the door sealed shut but no matter how hard he tried it was only pulled opened harder.

"Inuyasha?" His eyes snapped open and his fist tightened into neat balls as he looked down to the ground. Kagome was standing there her eyes filled with worry.

"Ka—go—," The pounding in his head intensified as his vision blurred. Suddenly he felt weightless, it took him a moment to realize he was falling out of the tree. Without enough time to stop himself he simply hit the ground full force.

Kagome cried out stunned by the hanyou's sudden fall and ran to his side. "Inuyasha!" She called as she helped him to sit up.

He felt the familiar pull; the string was becoming more forceful. "Kagome." He forced out as he looked at her, pain registering on his face.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

The look of worry on her face caused him to relax for a second, it was the only second the string needed. A quick rushing pull on the strand made Inuyasha gasp as he felt his demon side enter his mind, it flooded him. He tried to push it back into the door, tried to force it back behind the wall that his sword was supposed to help keep in place but it was already too late.

He pounced on Kagome causing her to fall over backwards onto the ground successfully pinned beneath his heavy form. "Inu—Yasha! What are you doing?" She gulped as she was met with dark gold eyes. They were not the red of his usual demon transformation, no, they were just darker gold—almost black.

His breath tickled her cheek and his hooded orbs rocked the very core of her being.

"Kagome—" He breathed out as he moved closer to her only stopping when his lips were mere inches from touching her own rosy ones. She gasped as he leaned forward and touched their two auras together in a blinding twist of demonic and human. Kagome closed her eyes hastily almost forgetting the eerie blackness in his eyes.

Their lips crushed together even harder when he opened his mouth and made the silent suggestion for her to open her own. Maybe it was a natural confidence that made her open her mouth or maybe it was the passion that blinded her. Either way she opened up to him and allowed him to battle her with his tongue.

Somewhere though, in the back of Kagome's mind, a thought—a picture—was formed. Hard cold eyes of blood red flashed into her thoughts, red. She saw the look he had given her when she first walked in, his normal beautiful gold had been merged with a Safire, causing his eyes to appear blackened.

His lips moved from hers and scorched her throat as he rained open mouthed kisses down to her collar bone. His hands came up around her sides making her shiver whenever a stray claw would find bare skin to tease. She felt his legs move her knees apart before moving his body to rest against her core. She shivered with delight.

"_Kagome?"_

The voice entered her head much to her annoyance. Choosing to focus on Inuyasha she tuned out the sound and instead moaned as his lips moved farther down her body. His nose pushed down the sleeve of her shirt giving him full access to her collar bone and shoulder. She felt his fangs as he brought them into her flesh and for once he hurt her. The gasp that ripped through her throat haunted her and made him moan with triumph or maybe lust. He licked the small trace of blood away and began to nibble some more as a growl of satisfaction bubbled from deep within his chest.

In Kagome's mind she knew that something was not right with Inuyasha. Something about him was not the hanyou she knew, the hanyou that she loved. Inuyasha, no matter what, did not have the power to hurt her and Inuyasha was not a man who was this forward to begin with. Inuyasha was shy, Inuyasha was loving, Inuyasha was easily scared. This man was confident, this man was full of lust, this man was unafraid.

"_Kagome you must listen!"_

The voice sounded panicked to her muddled mind.

"_You must stop him"_

She felt her shirt being ripped away from her and the feel of a nose at the edges of her bra caused her to groan with pleasure. How could she think of stopping him right now when he was the cause of all her love and need? There was nothing in the world that could stop her from thinking about the passion of Inuyasha's lips on her.

She listened to the sounds he was making, it was like he could no longer talk but he still wanted to. Grunts, groans, yips, and little barks were all she heard as he nipped the top of her breast. But then she heard a growl, a full fledge growl of passion erupting from his chest. It went through her by means of his swollen lips.

"_Stop! Kagome, please listen, you must stop him."_

She tried to ignore the feeling the voice was giving her. She was being selfish, she knew it, she knew that the voice was right. She needed to stop Inuyasha, she needed to find out if he was okay, he had only moments before fallen out of a tree with his hands clutching his head. What if something was severely wrong? She needed to know.

The feel of him caressing her breast stopped her train of thought. She couldn't pin point the moment her breast became exposed if she tried. All she knew was that now she was vulnerable to his questing tongue and all she could feel was that tongue licking over her creamed nipples as he suckled.

"Inuyasha." She hissed as he bit down gently. "Inu—Ya—sha!" Nothing could stop the cries, the screams, from leaving her mouth at that moment. Then again she had been proven wrong before, many times before.

"_Kagome! This is not Inuyasha! This is no hanyou, this is his demon!"_

The image of Inuyasha with bloodied claws and rag filled red eyes was forced into her mind. She saw him licking the blood off of his fingers, her blood as her body lay before him with dead eyes.

"Stop!" She screamed as she pushed him away, her hands coming up to cover her chest, quickly she looked into his eyes and saw the red hinging with the gold. "Stop, please."

He panted violently looking hurt and slightly irritated, frustrated even. "Why?"

"You're a demon." She knew right then that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. His ears flattened to his head, his teeth clenched shut and his hair bristled on the back of his neck.

"I'm a demon? I thought you embraced my demon blood?"

"You don't understand! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you're transforming."

"Fuck Kagome, I would know if I'm transforming. Save your shit filled excuses."

It had been a long time since she had heard Inuyasha really cuss at her. She watched in stunned silence as the dog-demon stood and pulled himself away from her. His eyes were filled with hurt and red.

"Inuyasha, you have to understand."

"What is there to understand?" He shouted at her as his face continued to change. She could see the marks forming, she could see the red taking over his eyes.

"Look at you!"

"I am looking at me Kagome and all I see is the same filthy half breed you're disgusted by." He turned away from her. The demonic aura that was flowing from him was growing stronger and stronger. She felt fear race through her whole body at the feel of it.

She saw his nose sniff the air and he turned back to her with angry eyes.

"And now you're fucking afraid of me." He yelled as he came towards her, dragging her up from the ground. His claws went into her flesh, they were longer than normal and sharper as well.

"Inuyasha, it hurts." She said in a timid voice as the claws punctured her flesh. As if realizing what she was saying he dropped her without preamble.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

"Inuyasha please, listen."

"Shut up!" He snarled as he backed away from her. He looked at the blood on his claws, his eyes were almost completely red. "I don't care what the fuck you have to say. If a half breed isn't good enough for you then I'll just get out of your way!"

"Inuyasha don't!" She called. "Just listen to me, please."

He growled at her and leapt a good hundred feet away. The string that had tugged on his mind before became tight once again. It was pulling harder, stronger, it wanted to completely release the demon, to destroy Inuyasha's ability to reason.

"Fuck off Kagome." He yelled right before the string finally succeeded. The door completely opened and the demon in him snarled in triumph as it darted into the woods.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as she reached for him knowing full well she could never make it.

"_Kagome, you must find him and help him."_

The voice ordered her. Kagome began to cry as she frantically looked for Inuyasha. "Why did I say that? Why did I have to stop him and make him feel like this?" She punched the ground with a delicate fist and winced in pain.

"_If you would not have stopped him Kagome, you would have died."_

Her eyes opened wide as she registered what was just said. The sound of villagers coming closer to her brought Kagome out of her stupor. She looked up in time to see Kaede with her arrow and bow in hand, followed by Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called out as she ran towards her friend. Never in her life had she expected to see Kagome sitting in the middle of the forest with her shirt torn off and bloody wounds in her arms. "Kagome what happened!"

Sango quickly pulled the apron from her Kimono and used it to wrap around the stunned Miko's slender shoulders.

Kagome was not able to speak as she looked in the direction the transformed Inuyasha had run to. She pointed her eyes filling to the brim with tears. Finally she managed to say one word before fainting. "Inuyasha."

-break-

Inuyasha was running faster than he ever had in his life, the wind was stinging at his eyes and pulling the flesh of his cheeks back as he scowled and howled into the ever mocking sky.

The demon inside of him was in complete control as he ran through the forest. Any trace of the Hanyou Inuyasha was on permanent lock down as he ducked and dodged tree after tree. He came to the edge of a field, the edge of another village that was about five miles away from where he had started.

The blood lust inside of him was taking full control. He wanted to kill, he wanted to maim and destroy everything and everyone in his path. With a sickening smile he cracked his knuckles and turned his eyes to a man standing in the field, working the soil and blackened earth with his shovel unmercifully.

The demon pounced on the man before he could even use his shovel on the soil one last time. His claws sank into the man's chest before ripping it open. With a scream the man fell to the ground, blood oozing from his now open chest cavity. He looked at his attacker and screamed in fear as the man smiled evilly.

Other villagers screamed as they watched the red streak take down the poor defenseless farmer. In an instance more people began to fall and more blood began to pour until one would have thought it was raining red, thick, blood. The demon didn't care who he took down as long as his claws reached his victim.

"Run," Cried a dying man to his only son, the boy obeyed and ran as fast as his short legs could take him. The boy made it all of ten feet before his dead father's eyes beheld his death.

Countless people fell, their knees buckling as they tumbled and their faces contorting in unexplainable horror. Their bodies were ripped to shreds by the demon's sharp claws. Never would the one survivor of this massacre forget the look on the demons face or the way his silver hair tinted with the blood of his friends, his sisters, his mother, and his father. Never would the boy forget those blood red uncaring eyes.

-break-

Kaede hurriedly ordered Miroku to move Kagome into the futon that Shippo had prepared. The wounds that had been inflicted on her shoulder stood out a deep red, telling the old woman something that she had never wanted to hear.

"Get me some cold water Sango, Shippo take the little ones to Mizaki next door."

"Alight," Shippo said with fear present in his eyes. He really did not want to go but Kaede was right. The babies did not need to be near any of this.

"Miroku," The old woman said as she began to apply pressure to Kagome's wound.

"Yes, Kaede-sama?"

"Pray for Kagome—Pray for Inuyasha."

The monk nodded solemnly and tightened his hands into the traditional position of prayer.

-break-

A few villages away a young woman was running innocently through a field. Her young face contorted into a childlike gleam of innocence and peace. Even though the girl was fourteen years old did not mean she was not the same naïve child.

Not too far from her sat her guardian, a young demon of no more than twenty in human appearance but over five hundred in actuality. His silver hair fell gracefully to the ground and his golden eyes watched her intently as she played. Another demon, one far shorter and less becoming, sat beside him on his right hand side; the greenness of his skin and the highness of his nose making him horrendous to all eyes.

As if by the power of the gods themselves the elegant demon stood and looked away from the child in the field of beautiful flowers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The small toad like creature said, "Do you feel that power as well?"

Sesshoumaru did not respond to the toad, he merely stared blankly in the direction of the demonic power.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sounded the voice of the young woman. Her eyes had turned towards him and her young hands had come up to reach out to him. "I feel something strange."

The only response she got from the demon lord was, "Inuyasha."

-break-

"Kouga! What is that Kouga?" A wolf stood on the tip of a cliff looking out into the blueness of the sky. On the air was a purple darkness and the smell that came along with it was of a demon ten times more powerful than Naraku.

"I don't know." The wolf prince whispered. "Whatever it is though, I don't like it."

The true wolfs whined at his heels and hid behind his swishing tail. Never had they felt a power so unsettling and ominous.

"This isn't good." Kouga voiced again.

"Why is that Kouga-sama?"

"This power is familiar to me. I've sensed it once before, I just can't remember where." He put a finger under his chin in thought for a moment before his eyes opened wide with shook.

"Kouga what's wrong."

The wolf chief did not say a word as his eyes widened further in alarm, "Inuyasha!"

-break-

Sango ran back into the hut with the bucket of water sloshing violently with her hastiness. "I got the water Kaede!"

"Good, sit it over there beside her head." The old woman pointed, with a quick nod Sango obeyed and sat the water next to the feverish Miko's head.

"How did this happen, Kaede? Surely Inuyasha wouldn't have done this?"

"Do you sense it Sango?" Kaede replied her voice unsteady as she worked on cleaning the wounds.

Miroku looked up from his prayer and frowned. "Do you mean that demonic energy that is coming from the west, I feel it too, Kaede-sama."

Sango thought for a minute allowing her body to stretch all its senses. The hands that had been calmly resting in her lap clenched on her kimonos hem. "Is that Inuyasha?"

"Yes." Kaede said as she began to mix herbs together more violently. "His power is unbelievable. Never in all my years have I sensed something like this. I wonder what could have triggered such a violent power surge?"

"Could it be something Kagome did?"

Kaede looked away from her work for the briefest of moments "More than likely it is something he did to Kagome."

The room grew silent as the thoughts and pictures formed in their heads. Could it be possible, they all wondered, could it be that Inuyasha had tried to do the unthinkable to Kagome?

"Do you think he tried to?" Mumbled Miroku.

"No!" Sango said her eyes filled with disbelief. "Inuyasha could never hurt any of us. Especially Kagome."

"But," Miroku said with sad eyes. "If he was not our hanyou Inuyasha but a transformed Inuyasha then perhaps, he couldn't help it."

"It is possible Miroku," Said Kaede in a low voice, "If that is the case, however, then what triggered the transformation?"

"Inu—Yasha?" Kagome said in a feverish voice as she opened her eyes.

"Kagome!" They all gathered around the girl as she tried to stand, "Please Kagome lay down, you're hurt." Kaede encouraged but the girl fought back.

"No, I need to get to Inuyasha!"

"What happened?" Kaede asked as she gently pushed the irrational girl down.

"I stopped him," Kagome laid back her hands coming up to cover her face. "He thinks I rejected him but I didn't really! He thinks I don't want him anymore because he's a Youki. He was transforming, and I didn't know how else to stop it." Her eyes snapped open and she sat up fast coming to her feet in a second. "Where is he? I have to stop him!"

Before she could get any further a howl erupted from the west, a sound so horrible and mournful that Kagome thought she might die of sadness or fright.

-break-

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?" The toad screamed as he ran after the dog lord, one hand holding the staff and the other clutched tight around the leather straps that kept Ahun with him.

"To the village my brother resides in."

"Why?"

"Something is wrong with him and I intend to find out, now shut up."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" With that they took to the sky, Rin resting on the mighty dragons back along with Jaken. While Sesshoumaru, himself, just soared.

-break-

"Kouga, where are we going?"

The wolf leader ran as fast as he could towards Kagome's scent. He wasn't sure where he was heading, all he knew was that he must find her. If that power really was the Dog-Hanyou's Kagome was in danger. Kouga knew that in Inuyasha's present state he would do anything to claim Kagome.

-break-

A slow movement caught Kaede's eye as she walked outside the hut. A young woman was walking towards her, on one side of her head a pony tail was placed. She was recognizable to the older woman but Kaede still knew that this young lady was far away from being the young innocent they had once known.

"Rin-chan?"

"You remember me Kaede-baa-chan?"

"Of course! Did I not protect you while the others were fighting Naraku?" Rin smiled and walked closer to Kaede. "Is anyone with you Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama is here as well." She shuffled her feet nervously, "He wanted me to ask where Inuyasha-sama was before he reveled himself. Where is Inuyasha-sama?"

"He is not here." A tall man appeared from behind the girl. The lord brought his one good arm down to rest on the small teenagers shoulder.

"Kaede-sama, I am Sesshoumaru and I wish to speck with you."

"Please come inside but be quite there are babes and young women napping within." Kaede motioned towards the hut but Sesshoumaru did not follow.

"My brothers mate, where is she?"

"Your brother does not have a mate."

Sesshoumaru grunted and rolled his eyes. "The Miko, where is she?"

"She lies within." Kaede said once again directing the demon lord towards the hut. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and the scent of the woman's blood hit is nose.

"She had been injured?"

"Yes, your brother brought his claws down on her."

Sesshoumaru for the first time in his life looked shocked. He sniffed the air again. "Kaede-sama, what has happened to my brother?"

"He has transformed for unknown reasons. All Kagome has told us is that she rejected him in his transformed state, which sent him into a blood rage."

Sesshoumaru nodded but he still knew something was missing from the puzzle.

-break-

Kouga ran with all his might towards Kagome's scent. Even without the Shikon shards in his legs he was fast, faster than his wolves at least. He stopped suddenly and scented the air right before a she-wolf appeared at his side, her long red hair bouncing in twin pig-tails.

"Ayame?"

"Kouga what's happening? That power, who it is? It feels so familiar."

"That is Inuyasha." Kouga said as they continued to run side by side towards Kagome's scent.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, he must have transformed into something. I don't know what it is but it has to be even more powerful than Naraku."

"Kagome might be in danger." Ayame said as she tried to keep up with the he-wolf. Kouga noticed her struggle and lessoned his speed slightly. "This power reeks of lust."

Kouga nodded in agreement

"We need to get to her, if he tries to mate her in his current state he'll kill her. Kagome's strong but she can't take a demon on a blood rage like a demon bitch can."

Kouga looked at the she-wolf in surprise. She was no longer jealous of Kagome, in fact, she seemed to care for her deeply. "Thank you Ayame."

"For what?" She said with a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

"For caring even when I know you don't wanna."

She nodded and smiled as she speed up, showing a great amount of speed. Kouga was impressed by the movements and drilled his legs to keep up with her. Maybe, he thought as he ran next to her shoulder, Ayame would make a good mate.

-break-

"We must hurry." Sesshoumaru said in a stoic voice as he looked towards the ancient Miko.

She nodded her head and yelled for both Sango and Miroku to come to her. The two came out of the hut worry filling their eyes. They looked at the demon lord with wonder as he took in their appearance.

"Kaede-baa-chan?" Sango said as she came towards her.

"Go with Sesshoumaru." The old woman ordered. "Help Inuyasha calm his demon blood."

"No," The great lord himself said, "It is too dangerous for you to go; if he is truly lost to his demon blood he will not come back. He will only kill you without a second thought. I will go and if he is gone I will kill him honorably."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered from the doorway of the hut. They all turned surprised to see the young woman standing, "why would you do such a thing? I thought you hated Inuyasha."

For a moment a look of deep regret passed over Sesshoumaru's face but it was quickly covered up. "I refuse to let a member of my family, who has my father's blood, die this pitiful death. Even a half-breed deserves to die with honor."

"This," She whispered as she let go of the door and walked towards Sesshoumaru on shaky legs, "This is my fault, please let me go with you. Let me try to bring him back."

"Kagome you can't go!" Sango cried and moved towards the girl but the words that came from Kagome's mouth stopped her.

"I'm the one who did this to him. If he is out of his mind I have to at least try to bring him back to us. I love him Sango, I have to do this."

Sango stood still her eyes focused on the miko's hands; they were clutched into tight balls, balls tight enough to draw blood.

"Kag—Kagome?"

"I have to try."

"Kagome, I have a question for you." Sesshoumaru interjected as he took a step closer to Kagome. When he was right in front of her, he took his one good arm and moved aside her hair, "Is my brother the one who gave you that bite mark on your neck?"

She nodded slowly her eyes coming to look at the mark affectionately—an action that surprised even her.

"He did." She moved her eyes to fixate on the demon before her. "He wasn't trying to hurt me was he?"

"He wasn't, to bite someone when you are an Inu-Youki is a sign of affection." It almost appeared that it was hard for Sesshoumaru to say this. "The mark will go away within a month but to any dog demon it will always be there."

"What do you mean always be there?"

"Subconsciously, the person who gives the mark will always know that you trusted him enough to let him bite you. To Inuyasha that mark will always symbolize trust and devotion even if it fades."

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. "I have to go, don't I Sesshoumaru?"

The demon nodded.

"We'll come with you Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he came to stand next to Kagome. Sango came to her other side.

"Kirara!" the demon exterminator called out to the little cat demon at her heels. The demon transformed into her bigger self and roared. A familiar presence stopped them from climbing on Kirara, however.

"Kagome!"

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed as she saw both Kouga and Ayame run towards them. "You too, Ayame?"

"We are here to help with Inuyasha in any way we can." Ayame offered as she stopped just in front of the Miko.

"Not that I care about dog shit but I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Kouga-kun—"

Sesshoumaru looked at the display with disgust before turning to Rin, "Rin you will stay here, understand?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Let's go, to Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in a harsh voice. Her body was poised and her mind was clear.

With the wolf demons following on foot and Sesshoumaru gracefully following not too far behind they flew towards the power of Inuyasha. As they got closer the power got greater and the scent of blood became almost strong enough for the humans to smell. They began to see villages that had been ripped apart, not a soul was left; not even a chicken.

Kagome was crying by the time the passed the third massacre. Big tears were glistening on her cheeks and big hiccups were forming in her throat. "Poor Inuyasha," she whispered. "When he comes to himself, he'll be torn up inside. He'll never be able to look at himself again!"

Miroku and Sango could only nod in agreement as the carnage around them was permanently imprinted into their brains.

-break-

The man stood in the shadows, watching both scenes with interest. He could see the demon Inuyasha tearing the villagers apart, and he could see his friends coming to his aid.

But, in reality, the only person he was looking at was Kagome. Carefully, he placed string after invisible string around her heart and mind, knowing she was completely unaware. He smiled and brushed his hair behind his ear, it was red, red like the blood on Inuyasha's claws.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	5. Spilt Blood

Edited 11/1/2010

Chapter V: Spilt Blood

The demon moved his claws down into an arc before his deadly weapons crashed into soft pink skin and erupted into hot steaming blood. Another victim had fallen.

Inuyasha smiled and licked some blood from his claws. He couldn't really comprehend what had happened. One minute he had still been in the confounds of that detestable human blood and the next he was free, free to do whatever he wanted, free to kill—

Another arc was made and another innocent fell to the ground bleeding heavily. With an untimely smirk the Inu dug his claws into the humans back, removing his beating heart and studying it. He threw it carelessly over his shoulder and stretched, the sun playing on his features as it reflected in the pools around him.

_'Who cares why I'm here,'_ thought the demon as he ripped out the throat of a human female. _'Why should I care as long as I enjoy myself?'_

He wandered out of the village slowly, stopping every once in a while to kill a random animal that happened to run into his path. A cry behind him made him turn and face his next victim. It was a woman of about twenty, her eyes reminded him of someone he had seen before, someone he had known and loved but as he looked at her now the memory receded. With a shake of the head he ignored it and moved closer to the woman, close enough to kill.

He moved his claws up and looked her in the eyes. She stood there silently waiting for her fate, her chocolate eyes met his own red ones and he stopped moving.

"Sango?" The demon whispered. He jumped backwards hastily and looked at the confused woman. Anger welled up inside of him, this was the human part of him coming back, it had a weakness for human females.

The string tugged tightly on the door, keeping it opened. The human was trying to close it, it was trying to calm the demon blood but the puppet master would not allow it to have any control.

Inuyasha growled and then snarled as he ran towards the woman, forgetting the memory that was surfacing. The door was tightly opened; the human had no hope.

The young woman watched as Inuyasha charged her. She knew that death was coming; she knew that she had no way to control it. With an eerie acceptance she closed her eyes when he struck her down.

Not even a scream escaped her lips.

-break-

"We need to hurry," Called Kagome, "Before more innocent villagers are killed!"

"We know Kagome but it's hard to find him."

"What's so hard about following a trail of blood? Use your fucking demon nose and put it to good use!"

"Kagome I'm not a demon," Sango replied in a small voice.

"Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame! All demons." Kagome yelled as she pointed at the demons in question. The three demons knew better than to answer. They understood how she was feeling even if she was losing it.

"I've got his scent." Sesshoumaru said as he darted to their left. The others followed him looking for the figure of Inuyasha. Their eyes scanned and scanned when suddenly they heard Kagome scream. She pointed at a spot on the ground where they all witnessed Inuyasha's claws ripping a girl's neck from her body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled it as loud as she could. She jumped from Kirara's back without a second thought. Luckily Kouga, who had been following on the ground, was quick to catch her and set her down.

Inuyasha turned his eyes towards the sky as the woman ran towards him. The human in him began to fight harder and harder, trying to be heard through the mess of demon blood in his mind.

"Inuyasha." She said as she got closer to him. He wasn't really sure what her words meant but he knew he ought to. It was all familiar and he could almost have sworn that he smelt her scent before. He looked at the wolf that had caught the woman; two other demons were now beside him as well as a lesser cat demon and two humans. He scoffed, he could easily kill them.

The human inside of him pushed on his skull, it screamed, it told him to leave the group alone, to walk away. The string holding the door was pulled even tighter as the puppet master struggled to keep it open. The human in Inuyasha was strong. His will to protect his friends and family was greater than anyone the puppet master had ever attempted to control.

The demon groaned as the human in his head yelled and screamed at him to just walk away, saying they weren't worth his time. With a snarl he agreed to leave them alone and began to walk in a random direction.

With the ease of any full-fledged demon he began to run faster than Kouga and Sesshoumaru combined.

"Damn," Kouga swore as he grabbed Kagome and tried to keep up with Inuyasha. He had seen Inuyasha only moments before but now he was out of sight. With practiced ease he began to run by hopping on the branches, Ayame not too far behind.

"What can we do?" Kagome said into his ear as she held onto him tight. "There's no way we can catch up with him. He's just going to keep on going and going until something kills him!"

"We'll think of something Kagome, I promise." Kouga said as he sailed through the air. "For some messed up reason you love him, so I wouldn't let him die and break your heart."

"Thank you, Kouga-kun." She whispered into his back as he continued to race in the direction of the dog hanyou.

-break-

The demon came to a stop; he was in front of an old tree beside a lake. The lakes waters gently lapped against the shore and the trees leaves were gathered around an old and worn grave stone. He knelt down in front of it and studied the inscription even though in his current state he was unable to read. He sniffed the air noticing the faint scent of himself about the place and a bundle of old, dying flowers.

_"Did I leave these here?"_ The demon vaguely wondered as his blooded hands reached to take the flowers. Something stopped him, however, a memory collided within his head of a beautiful woman carrying him in her arms. She was smiling at him as she rubbed her Kimono against his young skin.

"Ok—aa—san." He jumped away from the grave, feeling as if it had burned him with its purity. The door nearly slammed shut in his head. The puppet master cursed and pulled it back open but it was too late, the human had already planted a thought into the demon's head. "My—Okaa-san was—human?"

He howled in an attempt to erase the memories that were flooding his mind, he saw a woman in a miko's outfit and a stoic expression. He saw an older man who looked like him, trying to kill him and a man of his own age with black hair and eyes holding a staff. A girl in a demon exterminator's outfit throwing a giant boomerang haunted him and then another woman, one he swore he could almost taste and touch. A woman wearing a green outfit that was way too short to be proper and her hair was long, black, luscious, and wavy; it was free. Her gentle grey eyes seemed to taunt him.

"Get out of my head!" He yelled as he tried to destroy the string that held the door open, if only he could destroy those strings then he could take control.

-break-

"_Get out of my head!"_ Everyone in the small group turned their heads towards the voice.

"That must be Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Kouga head towards that voice!"

Kouga did as asked and followed the loud voice. They arrived at the lake nearly five minutes later. There at the base of the only tree beside it was the hanyou. He was thrashing violently and growling deep in his throat with rage. His fist tightened and held stiff at his sides as he raised his head and howled towards the still high sun.

"Leave me alone!" He hissed when he was done, "Get out of my head!" They watched as his eyes flashed between gold and red and his body went between tensed and relaxed.

Behind Inuyasha something shimmered as the demon controlling his mind attempted to keep his control. The string was slowly breaking; he only needed a few more minutes for his plan to work.

The demonic growls grew fiercer by the second. Inuyasha fell to his knees his head clutched between his legs. Then he felt a presence in front of him and one behind him. He heard voices screaming no, he heard people running towards him instead of away.

The puppet master held tight to his grip on Inuyasha's mind, this was it, this was all he needed to complete his task. With clenched fist he held the door as wide opened as he could.

Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha when the door opened to its widest. The human blood that had been making its way back into Inuyasha's soul vanished as he looked up at Kagome with blood red eyes as his hands formed a perfect arc.

The puppet master immediately severed the string he had put on Inuyasha months ago, instead he held tight to a different string. As it snapped the hanyou felt his body pulse just as fresh blood spilled on his face, the door slammed shut, the demon completely receding inside it, leaving the human once again in control of Inuyasha's mind.

For a moment Inuyasha feared opening his eyes and when he did finally open them he realized exactly what he had feared. Before him lay the one thing he wanted more than ever to protect. Her blood smell was coming from his hands, he knew what had happened, even if he couldn't remember it.

"Kagome?" He whispered his eyes growing huge and child-like. "Kagome?" The girl didn't move and no breath escaped her lips, her cheeks were pale and the rosiness that used to haunt him when he kissed her was gone, replaced with dull red.

His blood ran cold in his veins when he first came to terms with what happened. Before he could control himself, before he could seal himself off or kill himself, he began to cry. Uncontrollable and unfathomable sobs of pure self loathing and mourning ran thru him, starting at his stomach and ending in gasping breaths from his mouth. He muttered her name and hugged her body to his.

No longer could anyone distinguish where the fire-rat robe started and were the blood ended. Everything was red, even his normally silver hair was stained with the blood of all the men and women he had murdered, including Kagome.

"Kago—Kagom—Kag—Kagome!" Everyone watched in horror as Inuyasha broke, all his barriers were gone. Right now he was not the brave badass warrior; he was nothing more than a broken child.

Sango began to cry into Miroku's chest as Ayame hid in Kouga's strong arms and cried for the poor misfortune taking place. In the shadows, ever patient the puppet master waited as he weaved more strings into the dead heart of the Miko. He knew of the demon lord's power and had no doubt that it would soon be used.

Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards his brother. He wasn't sure what he was doing but Tensaiga was pulsing and that could only mean one thing. Slowly he moved to his brother's side and brought him away from the dead miko. Inuyasha latched onto him, burying his face into his brother's shoulder and continued to sob. For a moment Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do or say but then, quit to the disbelief of everyone, he hugged his brother and allowed himself to comfort him.

"Inuyasha," The older Inu spoke, "I will bring Kagome back on one condition: You must promise me to always be my ally in battle should I ever call on you and that if I die without an heir to my throne that you will take it."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother with wide eyes.

"That is all I want brother." Sesshoumaru said as he looked into Inuyasha's childlike eyes.

With a nod Inuyasha spoke hastily. "I promise, you have my word."

"Then it is done." Sesshoumaru's one good hand came up to clasp the katana before unsheathing it. He brought it in front of his face turning the blade sideways and closing his eyes. His arm extended as he brought it back and moved it downwards to slash Kagome. The blade did not hit her but instead hit some invisible foe whom only he could see.

A ragged breath came into Kagome's throat and her wounds stopped bleeding and closed up. The puppet master took this time to strike, placing the last string in Kagome's mind as she was brought back to life. He pulled it taunt before slamming it forward, closing off the part of Kagome's brain that did not fear Inuyasha. Working quickly he tied the door closed, before opening one last door, it was the side of Kagome responsible for all her fears.

Unlike the demon mind he knew her human mind would not even be able to tell the doors had been tampered with. He smiled and quickly made his escape knowing the Miko was unaware of what he had just done to her mind.

Kagome sat up slowly her eyes wide. "Am I dead?"

In a moment of happiness Inuyasha moved quickly to kneel down in front of her and reached out to take her into his arms. The thing he hadn't expected though was Kagome's scream and quick movement away from him, her eyes full of fright. He stilled all of his movements as he watched her, his face looking dejected.

Kagome moved towards him slowly as if just realizing who he was and that she loved him. But as she moved a hand to touch his own rough one she stopped. It was as if something in her mind would not allow her to touch the demon. Her eyes focused on the bloody claws and she recoiled.

"Kagome?" Sango and Miroku whispered together. They didn't like the look she was giving the hanyou, it was fearful and worried. Almost like she didn't trust him when everyone knew she should. The girl reached out one more time before stopping and pulling her hand back to her chest.

"I can't," she whispered, "I can't touch you."

"But—why?" Inuyasha stuttered back his entire body shaking as tears formed once again in his once perfectly dry eyes.

"Because," She let out as she stood and backed away, her arms coming around her small frame, "you." Inside her mind the only thing she could see were his blood red eyes, the way the blood had splattered and the feel of that hurt, that pain that he had always promised to never let her feel. And even though she knew quit well that it was his demon blood and not him that had done this to her, she was afraid. What if it happened again? What if he killed her and Sesshoumaru wasn't there to help. What if? What if?

"Kagome?" He whispered again with a look of complete rejection and hurt on his face.

"I'm scared." She whispered as the fear in her eyes amplified. No one was expecting that answer, not even Kagome herself had expected to say that. But the look on the Hanyou's face and the tears that spilled unchecked down his cheeks had been widely foreseen. He fell to his knees and ceased to look at her, he only had eyes for the ground.

"Do you." he said brokenly, "Want me to leave? I will, I'll leave you alone and never come back."

She gasped and started to rush to him but something in her mind stopped her. She struggled against it, trying to make it understand but it was of no use. She tried to push away her fears but they just kept coming at her, faster and faster. They intensified in her mind and she fell forward on the ground, unable to answer him.

Inuyasha stood and began to leave. No one knew what to say as he began to leave the clearing. Even Sesshoumaru watched with confusion.

Kagome fought inside her, attempting to bring her courage to the surface, but none came. Finally, when Inuyasha was almost at the forests edge she pushed down just enough of her new fear to scream. "No, don't leave me!"

Inuyasha stopped and looked towards her. She was panting, on her hands and knees looking at him with confused eyes. "Don't go Inuyasha, please don't go."

The fear was still present in her, Inuyasha knew this but still, he saw the mark on her neck, the mark that symbolized Kagome's trust in him.

"Maybe in time the fear will pass, Inuyasha" She said with her eyes locked with his. He could see her love for him within those eyes but at the same time, the fear was all too evident. "Just stay with me until I do. I would do the same for you if the situation was reversed."

He nodded solemnly and moved back towards the group, walking a wide arch to avoid her.

Kagome felt fresh tears run down her face as he approached. He walked past her towards Sango and Miroku who were beckoning him. Silently, Kagome thank him for his considerate move. The words of the Inu-no-Tashio suddenly filled her mind as she felt an overwhelming fear enter her soul.

"_Teach him to be a hanyou Kagome."_

"How can I do that if I'm scared of him?" She whispered.

"_You have to overcome it, you have to break the ties in your mind and heart?"_

"What?" Kagome said softly as she looked in front of her, in the direction the voice had been coming from. It did not say another word. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she pondered what the voice had said, 'break the ties my mind and my heart?'

She thought for a second, 'I guess, that means I have to overcome my fear.'

"Inuyasha?" She called in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"I—I love—you." She forced herself to say, he turned around and faced her, his expression unreadable. Then with a soft sigh he turned away again and took a deep breath. For a moment she thought he might say it for her, for a second she thought he would have the ability to but the moment left him and he turned around with a said smile.

"I'll wait till the end of time for you, and hope you won't—," He added silently, _'be scared of me.'_

"Thank-you." She whispered as she wrapped her hands around herself in a hug. His only reply was a half hearted grunt before he clasped into Miroku's arms.

-break-

It had taken less than an three hours to get back to the hut but for some reason, or in fact a very obvious reason, it had felt longer. The quite that had haunted the group made their skin crawl. Even Sesshoumaru had been affected by the lack of connection between Inuyasha and Kagome. Without their constant spark the air seemed dull and sad.

Everyone half hoped that the couple would start a fight at any moment. They hoped to hear the beautiful word that they had grown so accustomed to. For a moment even Inuyasha himself wanted Kagome to say 'sit.' Perhaps if she did all would be forgiven as it always had been.

Inuyasha was sitting behind Sango, his arm around her waist to keep from falling. It was likely to happen, thought Miroku, who had his arms around the half demons waist to steady him. Miroku felt Inuyasha slumped between the two of them and heard the first signs of a breaking heart. With a heavy sigh Sango reached a hand behind her and patted Inuyasha's arm.

"It'll be ok Inuyasha, Kagome will come around."

"Why aren't you guys with her? She probably needs you more than me."

"She asked us to." Sango whispered back, "She knew that you would need comfort more than her."

"I'll be fine, she needs to worry about herself." He looked back at the girl on Ayame's back, Kagome had chosen to go with Ayame when Inuyasha had fallen.

With a sigh he laid his cheek on Sango's back. For some reason the demon exterminator, who had started out hating him, seemed to hold more love for him right now than anybody; maybe even more than Kagome. He held her waist tighter for a moment and then leaned backwards a little into the monk for more reassurance. A smirk washed over him when he thought about it, right now he felt like a small child again. Miroku as his father and Sango as his mother and here between them the hanyou felt almost safe.

But, he needed more. Sure they made him feel protected but it was Kagome who had made his life have meaning. Never would he give up on her, even if it was on his death bed that she forgave him.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up when he saw Kaede's hut come into view. He knew what he must do and with the protection he felt now, he would be able to do it. Silently he thanked Sango and Miroku for everything the couple had done for him.

"Miroku," whispered the half demon. "I need your help in gaining back Kagome's trust."

The two before and behind him frowned. "We'll do everything we can to help you Inuyasha. Anything we can do, you just have to tell us."

"Thank you," he whispered. "That means the world to me."

Behind them Kagome was crying silently from her place on Ayame's back. She had never felt like this in her life, everything around her was miserable. Even the previously sunny sky was now cloudy as little rain drops began to fall.

"It's crying for me isn't it?" She whispered out to Ayame. The she-wolf looked up at the sun and nodded.

"The elements react to miko's when they feel very strong emotions."

"Rain doesn't even begin to explain what I'm feeling." Whispered Kagome.

"What are you feeling Kagome?"

"Like my heart was just ripped into pieces."

Ayame nodded and sighed. "I really don't understand you. If you love him go to him and not fear. It was just his demon blood acting up; when you mate with him it will settle down. That happens to most demons."

Kagome frowned. It wasn't that, there was something else going on with both her and Inuyasha. She wasn't sure what it was but the unnatural way her heart clenched in her chest when she thought of touching him was excruciating.

"You should have seen his face," Ayame continued, "When he came back to himself and saw what he had done. I don't think I've ever seen a man cry like that. He's gone Kagome, he's a broken man. I can smell it from here, he's still crying into your exterminators back."

Kagome looked around Ayame's shoulder and saw Inuyasha's form wedged between their friends. His face was indeed buried in Sango's back and he was indeed trembling with tears. What he was crying for, Kagome didn't know. Was it the fact that he, her supposed lover, had killed her only to have her come back to life and hate him or was it because he was lost? She knew Inuyasha like she knew the back of her hand. She knew that he was easily broken when it came to her and she knew that all he really wanted in life was to be loved and petted.

Her eyes widen in realization. That was Inuyasha's problem and why he was crying. She was the one who loved and petted him and never flinched away from him. _She_, Kagome, the reincarnation of his first love and the second woman to hold and love him had done the ultimate deed:

_She_ had rejected him and shied from his touch, _she_ had feared him because of what he was, _she_ had told him he was a demon and therefore couldn't touch her. Kagome had broken Inuyasha into small pieces until all that was left was a small child that had long ago been locked away inside of him.

Kagome longed to go to him; to do as Ayame had instructed her but as the very thought crossed her mind, her heart once again clenched involuntarily.

-break-

Sesshoumaru arrived at the hut first and immediately grabbed Rin to leave. The teen came willingly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?"

He didn't even acknowledge her presence as he kept dragging her away from the depressed state of the hut.

"What happened? Why won't you tell me?" She inquired again.

He only kept on dragging her off until he reached Ahun and tossed her onto the dragon's back. Jaken followed shortly after and they were off after a command from the lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken said in a small voice as the demon lord glided ahead of them silently. Something in the way he stood seemed to scream that he was worried, something had happened, something horrible, horrible enough to make even their great lord sad. "Where are we going?"

The air seemed to slow around them. After a moment they began to descend only to land in a field not too far from the village.

"I don't know where we are going." Sesshoumaru said in a confused voice before growing stoic once again. "Jaken go find food and water for Rin."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken was gone within seconds.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin questioned in a small voice.

"Rin."

She looked at him and tried to smile but found it unbelievably hard to do at the moment. Something about the air was different and the world seemed to be off balanced. "Something has happened." She deducted.

He nodded his head and frowned. Sesshoumaru took in her appearance. She had been a woman for some time now, the better part of two years but it was not until very recently that she had really started to look like one. Her hips were curvy and she had subtle breast that were easily seen through her Kimono. Even her Kimono had changed. No longer did she wear the orange and yellow one of her childhood. Instead her kimono was now purple with simple sakura blossoms as the pattern. Sesshoumaru looked at her face, with her dainty eyebrows and her full set of teeth. She was smiling at him her dimples cute in the gloomy light. She was beautiful.

He was startled out of his thoughts when her now harmonious voice caught his ear.

"What has happened to Inuyasha-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His face went blank and his shoulders slightly hunched forward; a move that only she would have recognized.

"Rin, my brother and Kagome are in love, but something has come between them that I fear might break them. Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome's trust and because of this she fears him."

It seemed strange to Sesshoumaru that the usually strong Miko would turn from his brother over this. She had always been so understanding of him, even when no one else was. This time, he guessed, she just could not do it.

"You mean, Kagome no longer—loves him?"

Long ago when Sesshoumaru was younger and before he met Rin he hadn't known what love was but now he did. Kagome had not been lying when she had expressed her love for his brother. He knew that for a fact. "She loves him Rin, but she is afraid that the same incident might happen again."

"Will it happen again?"

He didn't know how to answer, really he didn't. There was no telling what the future would bring but he knew what he hoped would happen. He hoped, for his brother's sake, that the miko would begin to understand the demon psyche. It hadn't been his brother's fault in the long run, it had been an innate reaction of his demon blood. "I hope it does not happen again."

"You have changed my lord." The little girl said with a smirk. In a way this irritated him and made him want to discipline her but in another it made him happy. She was starting to talk to him as if she were his equal. He liked it, he probably liked it just a little too much.

"I owe that to you, Rin" He smiled at her causing her to blush as she looked away from his gaze.

"You don't hate him anymore do you?" She added once her face had calmed down and returned to her normal rosy color. Sesshoumaru watched this with a sigh.

He hated himself at the moment. He, the great lord of the west, was allowing a young human wench to see his emotions. With a grunt he shook his head and promised to never let another living soul see them but her. "I can't hate something that reminds me of someone else."

"Someone else?" She questioned.

He was about to open his mouth but stopped when the resounding thud of his servant came to him and he heard the wail of Sesshoumaru-sama on the breeze.

"Come Rin, we must tend to Jaken before he hurts himself too badly and can't care for you."

She nodded but still looked at him oddly as they walked towards the crying toad-demon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin?" He turned to look at her and caught her smile with his hooded golden eyes.

"I'm glad I made a difference in your life." She said with her eyes closed naively and her face filled with the same smile she had given him years ago when he had first saw her in the woods.

He came to a dead stop at the sight of it and watched as she continued towards the sound of Jaken's wailing completely unfazed by what she had just said.

"Jaken-sama, are you hurt?" She called and Sesshoumaru felt his heart pound in his chest at the sound of her voice.

-**Winter**-

Within the safety of Kaede's hut Kagome set playing with Shippo. They were coloring with one of the last boxes of crayons they would ever have. Even now the red had run down to a stub and all that was left of the green was the wrapping. Kagome smiled as Shippo showed her a picture of everyone in the group but frowned when she saw where Inuyasha was in the picture. Normally, or rather she should say before when things were normal, Shippo would draw Inuyasha and herself standing side by side but now Inuyasha was standing beside Sango and Miroku with Mikaren in his arms.

Leave it to a child to point out what was wrong with the family.

Ever since that day, Inuyasha had kept his distance and only occasionally would she find a flower on her pillow in the mornings or a gift of fruits at the doorstep. It was the only sign he left that told her that he still loved her and thought of her.

Now-a-days he spent most of his time with Sango and Miroku's daughter who he had named, Mikaren. Almost every time she saw him he had the little girl in his arms and was talking to her and cooing with her.

A smile came over Kagome as a thought hit her. How would Inuyasha act with children of his own? For a moment Kagome saw an image in her head of Inuyasha holding a little girl that resembled her and him. But then as if by a higher power another image tore into the first one. Inuyasha's claws slipping into her flesh as he killed her.

She shuddered and shook her head, choosing to look at the drawing Shippo was currently showing her. "That's very good Shippo!"

The small boy smiled and began showing her other pictures he had made. Most of them were of villagers who she hardly knew or of Rin and Sesshoumaru or Kouga and Ayame but one caught her attention. Hidden underneath the rest was a magnificent picture of her and Inuyasha. She studied it while Shippo talked on and on about other drawings he had done.

She noted the school uniform she was wearing and how it looked like the green had run out making it. It also appeared that the red had been stubbed due to Inuyasha's fire rat clothing. They were standing holding each other in front of the god's tree. Their faces were inches away from touching and both sets of eyes were closed.

Tears began to surface in her eyes but she held them back for the Kitsune's sake. While Shippo's back was turned she grabbed the picture and tucked it into her Kimono, by the time the child turned back to show her another picture it was safely tucked away in the folds of silk.

-break-

Inuyasha was sitting in the god's tree, the little girl he had named in his lap. For reasons he couldn't understand Sango hadn't objected to him handling the child all the time. She had even seemed to encourage the bonding between baby and hanyou. For this Inuyasha was glad.

The small babe had given him a reason to live and had given him something to watch over while Kagome was healing both physically and mentally.

His eyes moved down to look at the small baby. She was a little over three months old now and was starting to recognize people, including him.

He chuckled to himself and picked the girl up to look her in the face. "Mika," he said using his nick name for her. "What do you say we go on home to your Okaa-san and Otou-san? They are going to start worrying about you if Inu Ojiisan doesn't get you home before dark." She gurgled and reached out blindly trying to catch locks of hair.

He jumped out of the tree and began walking towards the village slowly. Two months had passed and still Kagome wouldn't let him near her. He had resorted to leaving her the odd gift here and there hoping she would like them.

He let a hasty breath leave him and hugged the little girl closer, she merely snuggled her head into his shoulder and cooed. "I wish your Kagome Obaasan was as trusting as you." A twinge of grief hit him and he had to take his free hand and cover his heart to still it. "She does trust you stupid, she just needs time."

With one last sigh he started to walk faster thru the woods. In no time he reached Miroku and Sango's hut, as always the two were sitting in front with Shokuro on a blanket in front of them. The boy kicked his feet and laughed when the corner of the blanket moved the snow onto Sango's foot.

"You really shouldn't do that. The pup will get too cold." Inuyasha called as he made one last hop to them, Sango smiled and took the baby girl from him whist he reached down for the boy. The small boy squealed with delight and reached for a lock of silver hair, Inuyash made a face.

"What do you think you're doing? Pulling Ojiisan's hair like that?" Mumbled Inuyasha gently as he moved the child's hand away and kissed the palm.

Wisely neither Sango nor Miroku said anything about the Hanyou's choice of words. Sometime after they had gotten back from Inuyasha's—demon time—the hanyou had changed. His demon blood had gone and was barely noticeable except in his features. It was as if a door had been shut completely.

Inuyasha handed the boy to Miroku and smiled. "I guess I better go, I don't want to be here when Kagome gets home."

They nodded to him and tried to smile but it was hard to smile around the Halfling now-a-days. He always seemed to have an air of dread around him.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Sango questioned as she bounced little Mika on her knee.

"I'll go to Kaede's. She always lets me sleep there when I need to." The hanyou smiled and turned to leave but stopped. He reached inside his haori and removed a single white flower bud. "Would you put this on Kagome's futon? She'll know it's from me." He quickly handed the flower to Miroku before leaping away.

-break-

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut slowly. The old woman was sitting in front of the fire in the middle of the room sluggishly poking at it. With slowness not becoming of him Inuyasha moved to sit across from the woman.

"I see you and Kagome have not yet reconciled." He only grunted in reply. "Are you doing anything to make it go quicker?"

"I leave her gifts and things but nothing really special."

"What kind of gifts?"

"Fruits and meat, sometimes the odd flower. If I can find one."

Kaede's old and calm face turned sincere for a moment. "You never did that for my sister."

"I loved your sister, Kaede but I love Kagome more."

The old woman took a bowl and placed a herb into it before grinding the plant into dust. "Did you know that all plants and flowers have a name with a meaning, just like people?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything and nothing." Was her simple reply.

"You're worst than Sesshoumaru." He scuffed before laying his chin on his hand. "What kind of meanings do they have?"

Kaede smiled; her wrinkles growing tight around her mouth as she let lose a gentle laugh. "Some flowers can mean gratitude, or love and affection. Flowers can mean anything. It just depends on their aura and powers."

The hanyou reached into his shirt and brought forth a flower. It was a gentle pink in the middle that flared into red and finally ended with white tips that were jagged and shocking. "What does this flower mean?"

"It is called a Sweet-William and it means _grant me one last smile_."

He nodded slowly and brought the flower to his chest as if it was Kagome. "Sweet-William," He murmured, "Do you have any paper Kaede?"

She nodded and pointed to some parchment in the corner.

"How about a brush?"

"It is with the parchment."

"May I borrow it?"

"You may have it all if you need it Inuyasha." She offered, he nodded and reached for the parchment and brush and ink. "What do you plan to do with it?"

"I plan to do something I haven't done in years."

"What would that be?"

"Write. If I can't get near Kagome then I'll write to her." He looked at the brush in his hands. "This might be the only way I can get near her without her freaking out."

Kaede smiled with understanding and handed him a small bottle of ink.

"Use this ink, it is by far more beautiful than black. And Inuyasha might I suggest poetry? It has wooed many women before." She said as she handed him a bottle of red ink. He smiled and hugged the old woman briefly.

"I don't know about poetry but I'll try anything for Kagome. Thank you Baabaa." With that he disappeared.

-break-

Kagome awoke in the twilight hours before dawn and stretched lazily. She had a feeling that today was going to be better than yesterday but she really didn't know why. With one last long stretch she moved to stand but as she put her hand down to push herself up, she touched something that felt remarkably like paper. She looked down at it slowly and frowned.

A small flower with a pink center that flared into dazzling red only to mellow into white jagged edges set next to a piece of yellowish parchment. With shaking fingers she picked up the scroll and opened it. All apprehension left her when she saw Inuyasha's shaky handwriting and the words of the first line.

My maiden fair has left from me—

In her wake I fear and plea.

Plea with the gods to set me free,

Leave me here to die and see:

See what I have lost,

And have yet to loose,

And what as a man I fear to choose.

A life of death, a silent shroud?

Are these the choices I have now?

Oh fair maiden,

Who does fall like the sun—

Grant me one last smile

Before my poems done.

Flower one: Sweet-William- Grant me a smile

With love and meaning,

Inuyasha

A tear made its way down Kagome's cheek as the first rays of sun fell thru the uncovered window. If only she would have turned and glanced outside she would have seen the outline of a Inuyasha, a man no one knew could be so poetic.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed _


	6. Kagome's Poem

Edited 11/2/2010

Chapter VI: Kagome's Poem

Kagome sat quietly in the corner of Sango and Miroku's hut reading another one of Inuyasha's poems. She had to admit most of them really weren't that good and seemed hastily written but deep inside every one of them was a part of the half demons soul.

For a moment she wondered if the ink was indeed a part of him. The ink was a gentle red that reminded her of the splatter left after every time he battled—the splatter of the blood he shed to protect her. She let one tear run down her face and meld with the red calligraphy.

My beloved seek into my grasp

And let me once again taste thy flesh

But not in sentiments

For which you fear

Just this one last time

Let me hold you my dear

And as I do I pray you'll see

The unfading love I have for thee.

Flower four: Globe Amaranth- unfading love

With love and meaning,

Inuyasha

She dabbed at her eyes with a small handkerchief and wondered how long it took him to write one of his poems. The one she was reading now wasn't that complex but it was the thought that counted. The fact that her brave, strong, and manly Inuyasha wrote them was enough to make them perfect in her eyes.

"Kagome what do you have there?" Asked Sango as she walked in with the laundry. Quickly Kagome hid the poem and turned back to Sango with nothing but an old textbook in hand.

"Nothing, just an old school book. See?" She held it up for Sango to see.

Sango gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe her and moved to sit next to Kagome before she began to fold the laundry.

"You know Kagome," She said as she picked a small baby blanket out of the pile and started to fold it into a neat square. "The other day I got up early to feed the babies and I noticed something interesting by your pillow." She looked at Kagome out of the corner of her eye as she picked up another small blanket. "It was a piece of parchment and a red flower with many petals around it, like a pine cone."

"A Globe Amaranth." Kagome whispered without realizing it.

"So, I did see it!" Sango pointed at her in triumph as she dropped the blanket she had been folding.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome put a hand to her chest, feeling the very parchment crumple under her fingers.

"You're lying, Kagome. I don't like it when you lie to me. It's a bad example for the children."

"Speaking of children, where are the little angels?"

"Shokuro is with Miroku and Mikaren is with Inuyasha."

"Doesn't that strike you as weird?" Kagome mumbled as she reached for a small yukata and folded it.

"What?"

"The way Inuyasha's acts with her."

"Not at all," The slightly older woman said with a small smile. "I understand him, besides he takes good care of her, maybe even better than I do and Mika really seems to like him."

"I envy her." Whispered Kagome as she moved her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her crossed arms. The yukata forgotten at her side.

"Why?" Sango looked at Kagome with intrigue as she picked the blanket back up and started to fold again.

"She can touch him, while I—I can't even stand the sight of him. I don't understand." She slammed her fist into the ground. "I just want to hold him but I can't. Every time I try to get close to him it's like there's something inside me holding me back." She looked up at Sango with frustration in her eyes. "Sango, what's wrong with me?"

Sango sighed and set her folding beside her. "Kagome, I honestly don't know."

Kagome let out a sob and drew her body into a tight ball. "I just don't understand!" She buried her head in her knees and continued to cry in frustration and anger. "I have never in all my time with Inuyasha ever feared him. Even in the beginning."

Sango bit her lip and thought of that time, she hadn't known Inuyasha and Kagome then but she had heard the stories from Kaede and other villagers. According to those sources Inuyasha had attempted to kill Kagome back then, so he could obtain the Shikon jewel but he had been unsuccessful. Still, in the back of her mind Sango knew that Inuyasha shouldn't have had a problem killing Kagome back then.

Sango glanced at the grieving girl and sighed. Yes, Inuyasha could have easily killed Kagome back then but hadn't for whatever reason. Perhaps it was her resemblance to Kikyo that had saved her in the beginning or maybe Inuyasha just had never had the desire to prey upon someone so weak.

But, it was still strange to think that Kagome had never feared him. Even if he had not been trying to kill her, she still should have been afraid—and yet she never had been. Kagome had always stood up for herself as far as Inuyasha was concerned. Even when he had first transformed, Kagome had approached him with no fear—apprehension maybe—but no fear.

Sango's mind drifted to the bandits Inuyasha had slaughtered so long ago. Even then, when Inuyasha was locked in battle with Sesshoumaru, Kagome had not been afraid of anything but Inuyasha's safety. She had always thrown herself into danger to protect the hanyou, regardless of his physical state. Sango envied her for that.

Her eyes turned to the girl who was still crying into her upturned knees and she felt her own tears begin to swell. Why was Kagome afraid of Inuyasha now, when she had never feared him before? Was it different this time since he had actually killed her? Since his claws had pierced her flesh instead of the flesh of others, was that the cause of her fear? Somehow, Sango couldn't believe that and yet—Kagome was in front of her now crying because of Inuyasha—

"Kagome," Sango whispered, "I know you're scared—."

"I'm not." Kagome said into her knees. "I am and I'm not." She looked up at Sango, her eyes strong with conviction. "I don't know why but, sitting here now, I have no fear of him—," Anger welled in her eyes. "But when I get close, it's like a flood of bad memories fills my mind and I can't—I can't stop myself from feeling afraid."

Absentmindedly Kagome touched the front of her kimono, feeling for the scrolls within. The action caught Sango's eye as well as her ear, when the material rustled. "Kagome, what's in your kimono?"

Kagome's head shot up at the question and she blushed before she reached inside the material and removed a bundle of scrolls. She undid the string that held three of the four scrolls together and moved to open one of the papers. With trembling hands she handed Sango one of the poems. Sango took it carefully and looked at the words, her hands still, unlike Kagome's.

"My beloved seek into my grasp. And let me once again taste thy flesh," She said in a hushed voice. Carefully she went through every line until she finished it and read Inuyasha's name at the bottom. With wide eyes she looked back up at Kagome who was sitting with her hands covering her eyes.

"Kagome did Inuyasha write this poem?" The exterminator felt her heart pounding in her chest. Even though she had read his name herself it seemed so unbelievable. But, the way Inuyasha had been acting lately told her it was possible. When she saw Inuyasha look into her children's eyes she saw those beautiful words that he could never say.

"Yes." She said with a shaky voice. "Why can't I go to him Sango? What's—stopping me?"

"I don't know." Sango barely brought herself to reply as she looked at the words of the poem again. "Inuyasha has changed, he used to be so horrible but now he's just a sweet little puppy."

"He's always been like that Sango," Kagome dug her fingers into her hair and gritted her teeth before relaxing and sighing. "All Inuyasha wants is to be loved and petted."

Sango and Kagome made eye contact, "Like a dog?" Sango questioned.

"Yes," Kagome smiled. "Like a dog."

The two girls giggled and Kagome handed Sango another poem to read—the first one she had received. The exterminator studied the poem closely, her eyes going over every word with concentration.

"It's hard to believe he wrote these poems, we don't really see this side of him—there's so much love."

Kagome nodded and eyed the first poem she had received. "Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Thank-you, for letting me share this with you."

Sango smiled while bending over and hugging her friend. After a moment the two parted and Sango petted Kagome's head in the way one would pet a small child. "You're very welcomed Kagome."

Outside of the hut, someone stood, he wasn't even four feet away from the entrance, listening to the conversation. Slowly he moved away from the door with a smile on his lips. He looked down at the small girl in his arms cooing and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Mika, I think you and Inu Ojiisan should go and have a nap in the god's tree. Does that sound good?"

The girl smiled and clapped her small hands together.

-**End of Winter**-

Inuyasha was sitting in the shade of the god's tree, his back causally resting on the trunk and his hands tucked into the wide sleeves of his haori. This was a rare sight to behold, Inuyasha sitting in the tree alone; no children in his arms or maiden resting in his lap.

Shokuro and Mika were both with their parents; leaving him lonely, something he had grown unused to. For the longest time Kagome had filled that place in his heart but now he resorted to two small infants.

He shifted uncomfortably and managed to turn his attention to the tree and not his thoughts. Unconsciously he stretched his senses to check on the members of his 'pack.' Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the twins were playing inside their hut; Kaede was gathering herbs not too far from where he sat but Kagome was well out of his sensing range.

It didn't bother him as much as it should have. In truth he didn't want to smell her scent. Whenever he did, he lost his ability to reason. He found himself forgetting what had happened three months ago and he found himself longing to mate her. Inuyasha sighed at the very thought wishing that everything was back to normal—normal like it had been before the incident.

The only solace he had was the knowledge that Kagome loved him and that she would come back to him, if only he gave her time. The only problem though was time. Would she wait for her death bed or would she never tell him at all?

With performed ease he stood and looked around him. A bird made its way into his tree and whistled out happily. He gathered himself as he watched the bird, its deep blue breast puffing up to help keep it warm as it chattered and hopped on the branch.

He watched it with one ear turned towards the little bird but was soon distracted when a new noise caused his ears to twitch. He turned to look at the source of the noise and saw a small fox shaking as it watched him out of the corner of its black beady eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" he whispered as he knelt down not far from the skittish white haired animal. The fox scented the air and studied him for some time. Reaching into his haori he produced a piece of dried meat. Stretching his hand out in a friendly manner he offered the little bit of food to the fox and produced a gentle growl from within his throat.

Hesitantly, the fox moved to him and snatched the piece of meat from the Inu's waiting hands. It trotted a short distance before greedily filling its belly with the food and eyeing him again.

"Come on," Inuyasha said in a gentle voice, "I'll give you some more food if you just come here."

With great stealth the little fox made his way back to the Inu and sat in front of him waiting. Chuckling Inuyasha took out another piece of dried meat and fed it to the animal.

"You see," He mumbled as the fox ate again, "I really not that bad now am I? I may look a little scary but I wouldn't hurt you."

The fox looked at him, his little black eyes silently agreeing with Inuyasha.

"Answer me this, my friend," The Hanyou said in a gentle voice, "What did I do to deserve my fate? Why was I born?" He gave the fox another piece of meat. "You can't choose to be born but sometimes I wish I could."

With a heavy sign Inuyasha reached up and petted one of the fox's ears. At first the fox looked as if he would run but then he seemed to reconsider and moved to lay his muzzle on the poor lost man's knee.

"Why must I suffer for being born?" Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the fox could not answer.

With the last of his food gone the Hanyou stood and moved away from the fox. The small creature started to follow him as he left for the village.

"I'm sorry," he whispered while petting it affectionately. "But you can't come with me."

The fox didn't seem to understand and continued to follow blindly after his heels.

"I said no!" He shouted as he turned around. Like a bolt of lighting the fox ran from him and disappeared into the underbrush.

It made Inuyasha feel even more alone.

-**Beginning of Spring**-

With practiced ease and stealth, the half demon made his way into the hut silently. In the corner he could just make out Kagome's futon and her form sprawled inside of the warm sheets. He moved closer to her and smiled when she sighed and shifted unconsciously towards him. He watched her content face as she slept and marveled at the soft expression she wore. He gulped, he had seen that same expression many times when she was awake and yet, now, he only saw it when she was asleep.

For a second he allowed himself to frown at the thought as memories bubbled within his mind. They were memories of him and her, of all the time they spent together after the Shikon no Toma was purified. They had traveled the better part of Japan together, visiting friends they had made during their original journey. Everything had been fun and exciting and the nights—the nights had been filled with private time together. Time they never had during the quest because of the prying eyes of their friends.

He remembered how good it felt to hold her in his arms and to breathe in her scent while he slept. He remembered waking up to see her looking at him with love in her eyes, or the times he had awoken and watched her as she breathed softly. Her breathing had mesmerized him, haunted him, and enticed him. Many times he had thought of kissing her as he watched her sleep. A particular memory haunted him more than the others though, a memory of a time when he had been brave enough to kiss her.

_"Inuyasha?" He remembered how it felt for his arms to be around her and her small form relaxing against his._

_"Yes?"_

_"I can't sleep." She had snuggled back into him before turning around and facing him. Their noses mere inches from each other._

_"I never sleep." He had said back as he buried his face in her hair that was left long at night. She reached for him and drew him to her chest to rest his head upon her soft flesh covered only by a loose yukata._

_He snuggled into her breast and sighed as he looked at her through his bangs. He remembered the hazy look in her eyes as they opened and closed, becoming heavy with sleep. _

_"If we lay like this I think I might fall asleep." She mumbled into the top of his head. He only smiled and closed his eyes, when he opened them again her eyes were shut and her breathing was slow. _

_He pushed his head up slightly and looked at her with a hooded grin. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her pouting ones. The kiss lasted only a second before he pulled back and laid his head on her chest once more. He remembered breathing in her scent deeply before he closed his eyes, a smile on his face. _

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and sighed, his eyes focused on Kagome's pouting lips—they looked the same as they had back then—so inviting and sensual. And yet, he couldn't touch these lips as he had then.

He didn't understand why they couldn't be like they used to be. Why was it so hard? A wave of confusion haunted him and he felt as if there was something he was missing. As if, for some explainable reason, it wasn't her or his fault.

"Kagome," He whispered as he got closer to her. His emotions were turning within him so fast that he feared he might start to cry. He wanted to touch her but he knew he couldn't, if he did she would not be able to stand it, she would be afraid. That was not something he ever wanted to see again; the look of complete and utter fear on her face.

When he reached her side he paused and looked at the flower placed remorsefully by her head. It was full of red/orange. It looked almost like a little flame. Slowly he dragged his orbs away from the magnificent bud and looked at Kagome but something caught his attention.

A yellowing paper was tucked just under her aging pillow. With shaking clawed hands he reached for it and brought it to his face. He paused only for a moment before opening it.

The ink was the same strange green as one of her favorite old ballpoint pen. Had she written with one of her old pens? He had thought that she had run out of ink pens long ago, so where had this one turned up? Maybe, just maybe, Kagome had kept one as a memory of her time. That thought only brought about another question:

Why had she used it to write something to him? Did that mean she thought he was important enough to waste precious memories on?

With a deep breath he turned the paper towards the window so he could catch the early morning light, making it easier to read.

Behold the words I cannot say,

And the sentences I fear.

I hope that you can understand

The desperation my hearts endeared.

Please, try if you can,

To comprehend the meaning of this rhyme.

So perhaps someday I'll say to you

The truths behind these lines.

But till I can hear, I leave you only this,

I love you too and it is my final wish

For you to stay and wait for me

Till I can give you, my one last kiss.

My flower one: Chrysanthemum- I love you, too

With meaning and love,

Kagome

Without so much as a pause Inuyasha set his own gift down and left the hut. He clutched his heart and tried to steady the beating within his chest, but it was to no avail.

She had done something he never would have expected. She had given him hope and for that he was grateful, ever so grateful. He would give anything to read another one of her poems.

It was the truth when Inuyasha mumbled to himself, "I wouldn't mind if I died tomorrow, as long as Kagome gave me that poem first."

-break-

The next morning Kagome awoke rested and happy. She glanced to her side in search of a flower and piece of paper. Sure enough laid out beside her was the normal piece of paper and the normal flower that made her heart flutter.

She heard the rest of the occupants of the hut rising and shrugged. All of them already knew about the flowers and poems, since Sango had first coaxed her into sharing them. And since then every morning they would gather and read the latest one. No one knew, however, that she was writing her own poems too.

Something though still struck her as odd. The thought of Inuyasha brought her no fear neither did the sight of him anymore. When she saw him the fear that had haunted her no longer drew tightly in her chest. Instead she wanted to go to him and seek out the wonderful protection that had once been his arms. But every time she tried, she found she couldn't.

It was like something was holding her back. She felt it in her mind; a mental barrier fixing her to the spot.

With a shake of her head she started to read the poem.

"Good morning Kagome-chan, how are you feeling?" Sango asked as she stepped into the room, her arms unusually empty.

Kagome shrugged as she set the poem down in her lap. "I feel fine."

"That's good." Miroku commented as he too entered the room before stocking the fire with wood and poking at the coals to make it spark back to life faster.

"I guess. Where are the twins?"

"Still asleep." Miroku smiled happily at the thought. "I can't believe they're sleeping through the night already."

"I would count my blessings if I were you."

The exterminator nodded, "Yeah Miroku, don't jinx it."

Miroku rubbed the back of his head and glanced towards Kagome, the familiar parchment catching his eye.

"Is that Inuyasha's new poem?"

"Yes it is." Kagome said as she pulled the paper to her chest, as if protecting it.

"Care to read it to us?" Miroku asked as he took his spot next to Sango who was now preparing breakfast.

The Miko nodded after a moment. She pulled the paper away from her chest and looked at Inuyasha's handwriting. His handwriting had improved since the first poem. Perhaps, Kagome mused, practice did make perfect.

You told me once

That I should wish upon falling stars

And now I tell you I have tried

But when I did my wish was denied

That is unless you grant it now.

Please, Kagome, help me be rid

Of all my lonely howls.

Flower six: Heather- loneliness

With love and meaning,

Inuyasha

Before anyone could say anything a small cry was heard in the hut. With it both the monk and exterminator got up, excusing themselves before disappearing into the back of the small building. Shippo and Kagome were the only ones who remained.

Kagome focused her eyes on the paper and took in a deep breath. What could she do? What should she do? Small tears formed in her eyes and she ignored them, letting them flow down her cheeks. She wanted to help Inuyasha, she wanted to go to him, to love him, to tell him she was sorry. But—she couldn't—something was stopping her; she wished she could get over it but, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't.

A slight pain started in the back of Kagome's skull at her thoughts. Carefully she put her hand to her head as the pain intensified before vanishing. She brought her hand away and blinked her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts. It almost felt like something was pulling inside her head.

"Kagome?" The voice of Shippo interjected into her thoughts.

"Shippo?" She whispered as she looked at the young boy. The boy set next to her, now too big to sit on her knee easily, and patted her cheek.

"I love you." Shippo said in a gentle voice.

Kagome let her thoughts disappear at the words of the young boy—the mysterious pain now completely forgotten as she let the paper fall to her lap and circled her arms around Shippo.

"I love you too." She said in a small voice as she held onto him tightly.

Little did that small boy know, that Kagome was saying 'I love you' to someone else.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	7. Inuriku

Edited 11/2/2010

Chapter VII: Inuriku

Sango was sitting in her room, the sun streaming from the window onto her face and the face of her son. Shokuro smiled up at her and waved a little hand in happiness as if to say, 'Mama, Mama pay attention to me!' Sango smiled when she took the small hand into her own and kissed the tips of his pudgy fingers before rocking him absently.

"Baby," she mumbled and kissed his forehead, "I'm worried about your Obaasan and Ojiisan. I think it's killing them to be apart." With a heavy sigh she looked down into the brown eyes of her son. He seemed to be trying to tell her something even though she had no idea what he was trying to say.

Sango jumped when the sound of someone entering the room startled her. She looked up hastily and was greeted by the golden eyes of a lost man. A man so defenseless that she almost swore she saw too much of him. Every part of him was visible to her, all of his pain, his unhappiness, and his love were written on his face in dark circles that shadowed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

He walked over to her quickly and knelt before her feet, his head bowing so she couldn't read the expression his face had flashed to.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and moved closer to her, presenting her with the top of his head where his ears twitched and tweaked atop the mane of silver.

She furrowed her eyebrows and reached a conscientious hand to pet his head. Her one free hand came in contact with the soft tresses and caused her pause. Never in her life had she thought his unruly mane of silver would be this soft against her hands.

Gently she moved her fingers in a petting motion, all the while remembering what Kagome seemed to have told her countless times, "_All he wants is to be loved and petted."_

The man sighed under her ministrations and moved closer to her, allowing himself to lay his chin on her knee and look into Shokuro's face. The small babe cooed for him and reached his own small hand to tug on a lock of hair. Inuyasha growled gently in return and moved closer to Sango's hand, twitching an ear towards her in a silent signal of consent.

Hesitantly Sango moved her hand to his ear and scratched behind it as she had seen Kagome do once before. The Inu growled contently and rubbed his nose into her knee. As a former Demon exterminator Sango knew what that meant. He was submitting to her and asking her silently, like a pup would, to accept him. Inuyasha desperately wanted to be loved.

She took her hand away from his head and placed it back against the baby's side. "Inuyasha," She hesitated when he looked at her with heart filled eyes that faded into disappointment, "Why did you come to me?"

He sighed and moved his head away from her to bow, letting his nose touch the floor as he humbled himself. "Sango—I don't know how to say this but I," he trailed off his head still on the floor and his hands resting beside him in a manner fitting a Buddhist priest. "I need help. I want Kagome back, it's almost been five months."

He growled low in his throat as he set up his eyes filled with frustration. Sango sighed and touched the top of his head. "Inuyasha."

He pulled away and continued ranting. "She acts like she wants me back and then she turns around and runs off scared. It's so damn confusing. I'm lonely, Sango, and I miss her. I can't sleep or eat, all I want is her love. I don't want to be alone like I was before!" He put his head back to the floor in exhaustion. "I can't do it Sango. I can't live like I did before I met her."

The Hanyou lifted his head to look at the woman before him. She was stroking her sons head and looking away from him at the floor. Before Inuyasha could speak again she sat the baby down beside her and moved forward taking him into her arms for a tight hug.

"You're not alone," Sango said in a soft voice that made Inuyasha shuddered with bent up tears. "Shh—it's okay I'm here and I love you. You won't be alone, I promise."

The hanyou started to cry into her shoulder at the soft admission. "Sango." He whispered through his tears as he lowered himself from her shoulder to her waist. He buried his head into her stomach, his arms wrapping around her middle.

Sango sighed and rubbed his back allowing Inuyasha to vent. It only took a few minutes for the Hanyou to calm. Once his breathing seemed normal she began to speak again. "Kagome will come back but until she does you have me, Miroku and our children. Kagome loves you, she—"

"I know she loves me Sango," he whispered against her stomach interrupting her, "She's told me countless times, but something is holding her back."

Sango nodded and moved her hand to rest on his head allowing her fingers to massage his tender scalp.

"I don't know what to tell you Inuyasha except that you should stay by her."

"I can't even do that," A growl came from his throat and he set up in her arms to look her in the eyes, "I can't even get near her."

"Then keep writing her poetry."

He was across the room with his back to the wall in an instant. "How do you know about my poetry?"

With a giggle Sango motioned for him to sit with her while she took Shokuro back into her arms. Slowly, Inuyasha made his way to her side and set with his legs crossed and his arms in his sleeves. The very action made Sango giggle.

"I kind of pressured her into telling me. I think your poems are lovely by the way."

He blinked. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or continue being mad."

"Whatever makes you feel better. Now you go and write another poem for Kagome or something. It's time to feed Shokuro." The baby nudged his nose against her breast and moved his lips to make a sucking motion to prove her point.

With a smile Inuyasha got up to leave. "Is it time to feed Mika too?"

Sango thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, she's somewhere with Miroku. Scent them out for me and ask him to bring her back home."

"Sure, it will only take a minute. And Sango—?"

"Yes?" She looked at him slowly her chestnut eyes blinking innocently and her hair falling over her shoulder as she shifted.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

She smiled, even though Inuyasha had started to show his emotions to them, that didn't mean he wanted to abandon his tough guy act all together. She waved him away when Shokuro's upped his fusing to a cry.

"All right get going. I won't tell a soul."

He laughed as he moved to the door and slid the mat covering away. "Thank you." He said and then disappeared to find Miroku and Mika

-break-

Under a tree not too far from the hut Miroku set with his small girl in his lap. She was giggling and grabbing at his fingers as her father slumped backwards against the tree, cradling her to his chest. She giggled again and made a 'tu-tu-tu' babbling sound. Miroku knew it was too early for her to talk, she was only seven months old, but it was wholly possible that she would start within the next two months or so.

"Otou-san," He whispered to himself and thought of his father, his Otou. In many ways he and his dad looked a lot alike from what he could remember. His father had been tall and handsome with a slight smirk always present on his face. The only difference was their hair. Where his father had always kept his head shaved and clean (as most monks did) Miroku could never bring himself to that.

It wasn't because he had a weaker faith than his father. It was because he didn't want to look like his father. He knew that if he shaved his head he would look at his reflection and see his father looking back at him. It was an image Miroku knew he couldn't handle.

He was brought out of these thoughts by his little girl releasing a rather loud cry for attention.

"Pushy aren't we?" He said with a gentle smile. In return she cooed and patted his cheek lovingly. "I love you too baby."

For a moment Miroku's thoughts turned to his best friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha had never known his father and his mother had died when he was very young leaving him with no family other than Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, throughout most of Inuyasha's childhood, had not even been close to family. Even now the older dog demon, although accepting of his brother, spent no time with him. The poor man seemed so lonely and Miroku couldn't blame him.

Without Kagome in his life, Inuyasha had very little. Sango and himself were doing the best they could but it was not the same, Miroku knew neither one of them could replace the love of Kagome in the Hanyou's heart.

Miroku sighed and looked at his small daughter. Not even her love could fill the void Kagome had left.

"Hey, Miroku!"

He turned and looked towards the voice that had interrupted him, recognizing it to be Inuyasha almost immediately. He stood up leisurely and waved towards his friend with his spare arm. "What are you up to? I haven't seen you in forever."

Inuyasha's smile disappeared when he reached Miroku and looked down at the little girl. Above her right eye was a small cut that had nearly faded but was still noticeable to the talented eyes of the Hanyou.

"Never mind that, what happened to her?" He pointed to the small scratch before taking the girl into his arms when she reached for him. The seven month old baby smiled, cooed, and babbled to him as she reached up to pat his cheek and pull on his forelocks.

"She was crawling and hit her head on the side of a cauldron in Kaede's hut. Luckily Kagome saw what happened and took care of her. Gave us quit a scare, though."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly and hugged the girl to him. She, in return, wrapped her little hands behind his head and nestled her fingers into his hair. "At least she's okay now, right?"

"Yeah, thanks to Kagome."

The Hanyou smiled and pulled the girl away from him to look him in the eye. She giggled and reached for him playfully, her hands coming up to caress his flicking ears. With a snort he moved her out of their reach and brought her back to rest on his hip.

"I'm glad she's okay. I don't—" He stopped and looked down at the baby as she yawned and snuggled her head into his shoulder before moving her small hand to grip his haori tightly. She soon started to drift to sleep.

Miroku kept witness to this connection that was building between his little girl and the Hanyou. The two seemed linked and for this Miroku was glad. He knew that when he died of old age and left his girl and boy that Inuyasha, who would still be young, would take care of both of them and their children and their children's children.

In return, Miroku vowed silently, to stay close to the Hanyou. Miroku would be the father he had never known, the brother who had never understood him, and the only male friend to love him. Sango would be the mother who had died too soon, the sister whom he had never had, and the female friend who loved him dearly. And if he could, Miroku promised, he would help Kagome find her Hanyou again and with all three of them as his father, mother, and lover he would be able to once more trust the world. This was all Miroku could promise.

He turned back to the Hanyou who was just now placing the girl on his hip, so she couldn't' reach his ears. The Hanyou sighed before he began to speak. "I just don't know anymore."

"You don't know what?" Miroku inquired.

Inuyasha didn't respond right away but instead looked at Mika with sad eyes. "Never mind, I'm just glad she's okay, that's all." Inuyasha shivered when a cool breeze passed them and moved towards the direction of Sango and Miroku's hut. "Sango said it's time for Mika to eat."

Miroku nodded and looked at his friend with concern. As they walked the path they found themselves across from Kaede's hut where Kagome was sitting outside with Shippo. The girl looked up at them and froze at the sight of the Hanyou.

The poor Inu looked to her, the little girl still resting in his grasp, his eyes were sad and it caused Kagome's heart to go out to him but she didn't move. Instead she stood frozen to the spot and unyielding, her back was straight but her eyes lied about her body.

Upon contact with her graying irises he knew that she wanted to go to him just as much as he wanted to go to her. Her feet, on the other hand, wouldn't budge so she stayed fixated and only looked to him longingly.

"Here get Mika to Sango before she starts to cry." Inuyasha handed the baby to Miroku who sighed and put a hand on the man's shoulder, stopping Inuyasha from disappearing. Miroku knew that Inuyasha wouldn't come with him because of the close proximity of his and Sango's home to that of Kaede's home.

"_Inuyasha_?" The name echoed on the breeze causing both men to turn and look at the now vacant spot Kagome had been sitting in. Miroku briefly wondered if the girl had spoken or if he and Inuyasha had imagined it. Inuyasha pulled away from the monk and began to walk off but stopped when he felt Miroku's hand touch his arm.

"Inuyasha," The monk began but Inuyasha didn't want to listen to anything he had to say.

"I'll see yeah later Miroku." Inuyasha then jumped away from the monk, landing easily in a tree some thirty feet away.

With silent resolve Miroku looked towards the hanyou and said loud enough for his demon ears to hear, "Keep writing her poetry."

He wasn't sure if Inuyasha had heard or not but he hoped he had.

-break-

Come to me and let me intertwine

The threads of Rhyme

That reside so unified

In the torrents that we are

And like a feverous wave

A red string will dance for us

For we are brave

We are one

Flower nine: Phlox- Our souls are united

With love and meaning,

Inuyasha

Kagome reread her ninth poem one more time before adding it to the collection that she kept with her at all times. She was starting to wonder what was going on with her and why she was like this. She knew now for a fact that she was in love with Inuyasha and wanted to spend her life with him and yet, something was in the way. No matter how much she wanted to go to him she couldn't. Every time she got near him her body ached involuntarily, and her breathing would slow or stop all together.

With a deep sigh Kagome thought about the past seven months hard. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. It was like there was someone controlling her body.

At first, she had thought she was really afraid of him but that initial fear had only lasted maybe two months and had then turned into something else. It was not fear, it was a tight rope on her heart and in her mind. She would see the image of him killing her, over and over again in her head. She would see his face, covered with her blood.

Kagome shuddered. This fear that was left over felt unnatural to her as if it was put in her head. No longer was it her true fears, there was something else and she intended to find out what that something was.

-break-

"Akkanka-sama?"

A man of no more than fifteen looked up from the web of string he was currently untangling. His red hair and blood red eyes shifted uneasily as he stood and looked at the other man who had walked in. The other man's hair was flame orange and tended to remind people of a portrait of Hell. He appeared to be younger and less built than the blood red haired man was.

"What is it Jigoku?"

Jigoku shifted uneasily and looked at the older man knowing full well what would happen if he said what he was about to say.

"I think the girl knows what is going on. Her love for him is strong. The string is no longer holding the door as tightly. I think she is starting to push it back open."

"You make me laugh fool!" The man's expression flamed and his eyes burned like dripping blood. "My strings can do anything, I can close the door that contains her love for him so tightly that she will forget it ever existed. Even an idiot like you can control them enough to seal her feelings."

"Sir, can I ask a question." Jigoku said hurriedly. Akkanka looked at him thoughtfully and nodded the go ahead. "Why do you hate this girl so much?"

"I don't hate her at all."

"Then why go to all of this trouble to torment her and the hanyou?"

"Because the hanyou wronged me by loving her." Akkanka smiled as he looked at a table not too far away from him.

Jigoku looked at the table as well and studied the semiprecious stone globe mounted on it. The globe allowed him to keep track of all the strings that he had placed in the world. It was the epicenter. At the moment it showed the strings connected to a girl about the age of twenty, she was beautiful and heavenly. "What is her name Akkanka-sama?"

Akkanka walked over to the same table and touched the picture of the girl with one slender fingertip. For a second Jigoku felt angry, Akkanka may be his master but that man had no right to touch something so pure, so unrefined. He suppressed his anger knowing that Akkanka would feel the slightest change in him at any moment.

Akkanka moved stealthily around the room and picked up a wooden carving that had been resting next to the mound of string he was untangling. The craving was of the same exact girl down to the natural wave that gathered in her hair. He fingered it as well and smiled before bending down and kissing the figurine. With a slight pause and smirk he muttered the name, "Kagome."

-break-

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar white washed world. Everything was white down to every blade of grass and flower. She looked around already knowing where to go but much to her surprise she couldn't find it. Panicked she began to walk, recognizing the path right away, it lead to the well.

With soft footsteps she entered the clearing and saw a person she had not seen since Inuyasha had turned his claws on her.

"I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen." The man sitting next to the well said as he picked a white flower from the ground. He was the only thing in the clearing that maintained any form of color. His silver hair, his golden eyes, even the slight red design on his haori, were the only things colored for her to see.

"Inu-no-Tashio-sama?"Kagome said as she stepped closer to him. "Where have you been?"

"I have been sleeping till now, trying to protect your mind."

"Does my mind need protecting?" She questioned.

"Yes. Someone is trying to destroy a part of it. A man with blood red hair." He dropped the flower he had been holding and stood up straight to look at her. "It appears you are giving him a run for his money."

Kagome watched Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father with confused and worried eyes. The man was looking off into the distance, as if he was seeing something that Kagome could not see. "Can you help me, protect myself." She asked breaking his concentration.

"I have done too much already, Kagome." The man replied as he turned towards her his eyes filled with sadness. "I tried to change your destiny but, it appears I can't."

"Am I going to die?" Kagome said as she looked at him. She could feel the sadness running off of his body, it was the same sadness she had felt from her mother when her father had died.

"Only you can answer that question, Kagome." He stood and started to walk away from her. "There is someone trying to take a part of your mind, you must protect it at all cost or you and my son will be lost."

She nodded her head as she looked at him with worried eyes. "How do I do that, how do I protect my mind?"

He looked at her over his shoulder and she felt a wave of love run throughout her body. It was so intense and deep. It touched a part of her mind that felt like it had been locked away for months. "I have to leave you now," He said, "I wish you luck."

"Thank-you, Inu-no-Tashio-sama." Kagome said with tears in her eyes, the overwhelming feeling awakening her soul. "I understand now."

"My name is Inuriku." He said as he looked at her with a smile. "Not even Sesshoumaru knows that."

"Thank you, Inuriku." She said with a loving smile, the biggest smile she had made in months.

His face promptly faded in her dream, not to be heard again, or at least not for a very long while.

-break-

The rain was pouring down heavily on Inuyasha's back causing him to slouch forward in order to protect the small girl who was tucked safe within his haori sleeping. He had been perched in the god's tree with her sleeping on his chest when the clouds had decided to open up above his head.

He was on his way back to the village now because of that. He knew that Sango would not want young Mika in the rain because of the threat of sickness. He also knew his robes would only keep her dry for so long, if she got even a little wet the chances would increase for her to become sick.

With a heavy groan Inuyasha jumped around the puddle in front of him and coughed. He was getting way to cold and wet at the moment and if he was feeling it then Mika was bound to be feeling it soon. Something stirred beneath his robes and let out a small cry. Within minutes the cry turned into a full out wail and Inuyasha knew for a fact that little Mika had felt the cold and wet like he had.

"Shh—baby it's okay. Ojiisan's got you and he's going to do his best to keep you warm." He hugged her closer to him and felt her squirm underneath the material and whimper. He knew she wanted to be let out so she could look at him for comfort.

Quickly he ran for the comfort of a tree whose branches were just big enough and close enough together to prevent the rain for hitting them. He took her out of his shirt and looked her in the eyes. The little girl sniffled and reached for him, her mouth moving to form unintelligible words and babbling noises. One small hand moved to point towards the falling water and then turned to point at him as if asking a question.

"It's called rain. I can't control it, so we'll have to wait here for it to die down." He said as she pointed more firmly. Her little face grew stubborn and she pouted. "Mika, if I could make the rain stop I would. Ojiisan would do anything for you."

The baby smiled and cooed again before her face grew grave and serious, pensive. She opened her mouth and made a slight sound, a familiar sound. Her big brown eyes gazed at him in wonder before she started to form a word.

"Oooo," She furrowed her eyebrows tight in thought before moving her lips over the syllables again. "Oooojjjj."

Inuyasha moved his own eyebrows in wonder as she stumbled over the name again and again.

"Oji."

"Yeah, keep trying! O-ji-s-a-n"

She licked her lips and squinted at him, her small hands raised to his face and then moved to touch his ears, the forelocks of his hair, and then over his eyes. "Ojis—a—."

"That's it,"

She bit her lip with her little teeth, her mouth opened one last time and her tongue flickered.

"Ojisa?

"Yes, Yes! You got it!"

"Ojiisan!"

Tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes as he held onto that small girl and she repeated his name over and over again.

"Ojiisan, Ojiisan!" She exclaimed and hugged him around the neck as he cried into her hair. Babble filled her mouth again, but within that babble she said one word. A word that she would continue to say for the rest of her life and the rest of Inuyasha's. "Ojiisan!"

-break-

Sesshoumaru set on the top of a grand oak tree whose branches lined all the way up to the sky. Below him Rin was playing in the flowers and giggling as she put a flower ring on Jaken's head. The toad screamed and ran around in circles trying to dislodge them in vain.

With a quick nose Sesshoumaru noticed the slight change in Rin's scent and frowned. His little wench was growing up slowly day by day and strangely enough this affected him in a way he never thought possible. The girl—the woman—was drawn to him the same way he imagined his father had been drawn to Inuyasha's mother.

"Chichioya." He mumbled as thoughts came to him of his father and what the man had been like. Sesshoumaru had, for the longest time, thought his father was invincible but he had been proven wrong when the young Izayoi-hime came around.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked down at the woman and smiled in the back of his mind. "What is it Rin?"

"I was wondering, can we go somewhere else?"

"Why?" He watched her as she studied the world around her and sighed. There was something dull in her eyes as she watched the scenery.

"I just would like to travel some."

He nodded and hopped down from the tree, his feet landing on the ground so softly that not even Jaken could hear his movements. They stared at each other for a moment until the demon lord presented her his hand. "Let's go Rin."

She took the offering with a bright smile and he helped her get to her feet. "Where are we going?"

He ever so slightly smiled, something he only did for her. The grass under their feet crunched as he let go of her hand and walked with her beside him. "Anywhere you pick is fine Rin" He whispered as Jaken yelled behind them for them to stop and wait. Silently in the back of his mind he added in a soundless whisper of truth, _"As long as I'm with you."_

-break-

A little while later Inuyasha entered Sango and Miroku's hut not really caring what was going on inside or if he was interrupting something. Luckily he wasn't. Hastily he barged in and ran to both parents whom were sitting in front of the fire with Shokuro sleeping between them.

"Sango, Miroku!" He cried out and ran to kneel in front of both of them, in his haste he knocked over a pot and woke up Shokuro. The boy wailed until he saw his Uncle, the presence of the man calming him almost instantly.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sango said with her had clutched to her chest. Miroku was hurrying to right the pot his own heartbeat racing.

Inuyasha's smile nearly split his face as he presented the small girl-child to her mother. "Watch Sango, you won't believe it!" He turned the girl to look at him and she smiled and cooed her arms dancing around her. "Who am I?"

"Ojiisan!"

Both Sango and Miroku gasped in shock as their little girl said her first words.

"Ojiisan!" She repeated and reached for him. He drew her into a hug before smiling wide towards Sango and Miroku.

"Did you hear it? She called me Ojiisan!"

"She sure did," Sango said with a look of utter disbelief hinting around her voice and taking control of her features. For a moment Sango felt unbelievably sad, her daughter, her first born, had said her first word and it hadn't been Okaa-san or Otou-san but instead Ojiisan.

With a quick forced smile Sango turned her face to look at Inuyasha. His features were bright and he looked truly happy for the first time in months. It was like he was a whole new man for a minute. Sango felt immediately guilty for being sad at the hanyou's luck. She knew that he needed this. Inuyasha needed this bit of happiness in his life and Sango was proud that her daughter had caused it.

"Ojiisan!" The girl continued to chant as her Father and Uncle praised her and adored her painstakingly.

Sango looked down at her young son and saw the cute look he was giving her. With a tender smile she reached for him and held him to her chest noiselessly.

"Will you say it for me baby?" She whispered the boy babbled to her in return and smiled showing off his own little teeth. Somehow she knew today would not be the day.

"Sango!" Inuyasha came to her his eyes still bright and for a second she thought they looked a little moist.

"Inuyasha?"

He smiled at her proudly and began to take on a giddy look, a childish look that suited him somehow. "She said it." He whispered as his eyes unleashed a fresh wetness to his skin. "I'm so glad."

Sango frowned, hoping that this spark of life in the hanyou's eyes would not be short lived. With a timid smile she hugged the grown man like he was her child also. "I'm glad too."

-break-

Kagome's eyes opened and she looked around Kaede's hut. Her dream was still fresh in her mind and the feeling of love was still strong in her heart. What had Inuriku done to her when he had smiled and gave her the answer? A single tear leisurely made its way down Kagome's face and lingered on her chin before she absently wiped it away. She did not even notice the little piece of parchment next to her as she focused on the tears in her eyes.

"I'm crying." She whispered and her voice began to shift as the feeling of love overwhelmed her. "Why am I crying?" She put the poem down and moved her hands to cover the wet streaks down her inclined face. "Why do I feel like I shouldn't cry?" Kagome's body then clenched violently before falling to the floor, her eyes closed tightly.

A shadow crossed over Kagome's person as the feeling of warmth filled her completely. Her tears were no longer of fear or self-pity, they were tears of uncontrolled love.

"You cry for the feeling of love?" The shadow whispered hotly. "Your human emotions will be your downfall." The man picked up the piece of parchment and growled low in his throat as he read the love filled poem. In anger he shredded it and threw it away from him. Angered he tried to put the strings back inside of Kagome's mind, sealing the door that filled her with so much love and devotion but the feeling overwhelmed him and burned his hands. He hissed and jumped back.

Kagome snuggled into her side and maintained a fetal position as he watched her.

"Sir?" Jigoku said from his place behind his master, Akkanka. Akkanka was trying to figure out how to place the strings back in Kagome's mind but the love was strong, so strong that he couldn't overwhelm it.

"What is it Jigoku?"

"There are people coming. Two humans."

Akkanka took one more look at the sleeping girl and growled fiercely. With every ounce of strength he had he threw his strings into her mind. They barely made contact with the door that allowed her love to seep through. He drew it tight, hoping he would be able to close it just enough.

The sound of a human's voice calling out broke him away from his task and he cursed. It would have to hold until he was able to come back and secure it more tightly. "We shall depart now." He said and looked at Jigoku.

"Yes master."

They both ran from the hut as Jigoku placed a leaf on his head. A brilliant light surrounded them and they disappeared with the leaves power. Sango and Miroku arrived at the hut moments later stumbling into it hastily in a state of confusion. Kaede's neighbor had told them of the strange man who had entered Kaede's hut, knowing that Kagome was there alone they had rushed to her aid, unsure who the man could have been.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried as she saw Kagome's still form. She sighed with relief when she saw the girl was unharmed and then turned her eyes to the hut. She scanned it and saw no one in the room.

"Sango what is that?"

"A note of some kind." Miroku nodded and moved closer to look over his wife's shoulder. Slowly words began to form in front of them.

"Mixes," Sango whispered as she brought the word together, "With—the woul?"

"Woul isn't a word."

"I know, now help me!"

He bent down next to her and they began rearranging the letters into a proper order.

"Mixes with the soul." Miroku exclaimed as he moved the word together. "I wonder what that means?"

Suddenly Sango stopped and took her hands away from the pieces of paper. Her neck craned and looked back towards the door before settling on Kagome. "Miroku, this is a poem, from Inuyasha."

"But why is it shredded?"

Sango shook her head and brought her hands to take up the remaining pieces of the poem. "I don't know but I don't think Kagome did this. She treasures every one of the poems."

He nodded gravely and turned to look at Kagome. "I should go get Kaede-sama."

"Good idea." She said. "I'll stay here."

"Sango?" The small voice of Shippo came to them. A pop in the room revealed that a pot in the corner was none other than Shippo in disguise. Sango cursed under her breath, the kitsune was getting better and better with every exam. Before they knew it he would be stronger than them when it came to illusions.

"There were two men in here," Shippo whispered, "The one named Jigoku is a Kitsune."

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	8. It's Raining Tears

Edited 11/4/2010

Chapter IIX: It's Raining Tears

Sesshoumaru and Rin set side by side before a fire, cooking fish. Sesshoumaru looked at the fish that was cooking on the fire. The young girl had coaxed him into at least trying some human food and he had agreed to make her happy. He sighed at the thought—he had no desire to try fish that had been cooked. He had always preferred raw meat but Rin had been ecstatic when he had agreed and if it was for Rin he would stomach the cooked fish.

Rin had abandoned her long outer Kimono when she had fished the trout out of the river and now only wore the short inner one that was meant to keep the body tight and thin looking. To modern day standards, Rin was sitting in her underwear. To say Sesshoumaru didn't notice the new features of her body through the white inner kimono, would be to say he was dead.

"Rin, you should put your outer Kimono back on."

"But this one is wet, I should let it dry first." She plucked at the side of the kimono to show him.

Sesshoumaru was well aware that the kimono was wet. He discreetly bit his lip and turned away from the girl as she bent forward to retrieve some of the cooked fish.

"Here," She handed him the odd smelling food and smiled with anticipation as he sniffed it and prepared to eat.

With a slight amount of trepidation he took a bite and chewed halfheartedly. The taste flowed into his mouth and he stopped. It wasn't that bad, his eyes grew wide and he took another bite, chewing it thoughtfully. He had to admit, he liked the smoky flavor of the fish.

"This is exquisite, Rin." Never in his life had Sesshoumaru eaten anything cooked, but this really wasn't that bad at all, he liked it—he really liked it.

She giggled and went about eating her own fish with a grin on her innocent face. "I'm glad Sesshoumaru-sama, truly I am."

He looked at her as she ate, forgetting about the wetness of her Kimono, he stared and studied. She turned to him after a moment, she looked at his stare but didn't seem to register it as she offered him another fish. He took it into his hand slowly and began to eat.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Rin, studying her form as she ate her fish and watched the world around her with child like curiosity. He gulped, it was that look—the one of complete innocence that drew him in. He loved that look. It was something he never saw in anyone other than Rin. He appreciated that part of her, even though she had been hurt so much throughout her life, she had never felt hatred. He couldn't say the same for himself.

That was his weakness, and only thru having known Rin, had he realized that it really was a weakness. He was quick to anger, and he was one to hold a grudge but Rin—she was the opposite. Rin was easy going, she was quick to love, and she never hated. The more Sesshoumaru saw these qualities in her the more he loved her and wanted to have those same qualities.

He sighed as he finished off the last piece of fish. His anger showed thru the most when he thought of his brother. He hated Inuyasha for years and had not really known why. Sesshoumaru looked at the sky and studied the clouds with dark gold eyes. It was Rin who had made him realize his hate for Inuyasha was misguided. His love for Rin had made him question his hate for humans and, further, his hate for half humans.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at the epicenter of his thoughts. "Yes, Rin?"

"I'm sleepy." She said with a yawn and stretched. "May I nap for a little while?"

He felt a smile pull at his lips as her kimono tightened around her now subtle chest. The smile faded, however, when he felt an unfamiliar tingle in his lower body. It had been years since he had felt the sensation of attraction. "Sleep Rin, I will watch."

She nodded and stood up, walking to Ahun. Leaning against the dragon she closed her eyes and fell to sleep instantly. It always amazed Sesshoumaru, how she was able to fall asleep so fast. He smiled—maybe it was because she felt so safe, knowing he was watching for danger.

The smile disappeared when a little moister hit his nose. He looked up and blinked quickly, where had the rain come from? He hadn't smelled it—Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and frowned, this was not a natural rain.

Quickly he came to his feet and made it to Rin in only a few strides. The girl had awakened when the rain intensified but found herself already on the move—Sesshoumaru holding her close as they moved towards a nearby cave.

They reached the cave swiftly and became settled before the rain storm dumped a rather harsh amount of water on the landscape.

"Thank-you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said as she looked at her still somewhat dry kimono. "You kept Rin from getting too wet."

The lord nodded his head in a sign of 'you're-welcome' and continued to study the rain. There was something odd about the rain that was currently falling. It was not a normal rain storm, it was supernatural. He watched as the flowers and greenery of the landscape began to glow, as if they were being healed by the rain.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is there something amiss?" Jaken asked as he stepped closer to his lord, his own eyes catching the odd occurance.

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken and glared at the interruption before nodding slightly. Rin moved to sit next to Sesshoumaru at the mouth of the cave. She watched the rain for a few minutes before she stuck her hand out of the mouth of the cave. Sesshoumaru and Jaken watched as she collected a small amount of rain water in her hand. The girl moved it back to her face and studied the moisture with surprisingly wise eyes. "It reminds me of tears." She whispered as she let the water fall from her hand and looked back at the landscape that appeared to be aglow with spiritual energy.

The demon lord looked at Rin in surprise at her assessment. He glanced at the storm and took in the scent of the rain fully. It smelled of salt—tears.

-break-

"Rain?" Inuyasha said in a shrill voice not befitting of his character. "Where is the rain coming from lately?" He shook his head causing the water to scatter like silent anguish. "Every time I turn around its fucking raining."

He bit his lip and kept up his trek to the god's tree. His feet were muddy and sinking into the ground with each step, causing him to curse. After some minutes he gave up on walking and jumped into a nearby tree. He shook himself like a dog before he continued to jump from tree to tree thru the forest, arriving at Goshinbock some moments later. He stood in one of the lower, younger branches and sighed as he touched the bark affectionately before he moved forward and laid his forehead on the smooth trunk.

Memories cascaded about his mind and fell into place.

_"Die Inuyasha!" _

His eyes snapped opened as the sound of Kikyo's voice range in his head. He could see her face clearly, the anger that had been in her eyes then. At the time he had not realized that she was hurting—that she felt the same feeling he did—they both felt betrayed. Inuyasha leaned away from the tree and looked below him, at the very spot she had said those words.

"Kikyo," He whispered, the sound of her voice was strange to his ears. He thought for a moment, when was the last time he had even said her name? He wasn't sure, but he knew it had been a long time.

He closed his eyes and thought back in time. He remembered those words, they were the last words he really remembered hearing. He remembered her face, it was the last face he ever remembered seeing. And then he remembered the sensation of waking up again. It had felt like mere moments, he hadn't even realized so much time had passed—he had thought none had passed at all. Maybe a week at most, but certainly not fifty years.

It had been so strange, to fall asleep to the sight of a face in anger and to wake up to the same face filled with curiosity. At first he had not realized it was not Kikyo. Even when the girl had yelled at him, declaring her name 'Ka-go-me' he had been unsure. It was not until her scent had hit his nose that he had really realized she was not Kikyo. The image of Kagome in her school uniform made him smile. She had been so young—so unafraid—it had been her lack of fear that had intrigued him more than anything.

Not even Kikyo had been as fearless as Kagome had been upon first meeting him. Kagome had never feared him, she had never hated his mix blood, she had always liked him just the way he was. But now—

Inuyasha opened his eyes and detached himself from his thoughts but not quick enough. The feeling of betrayal still found its way into his heart.

He put a hand to his chest, this betrayal hurt far worse than Kikyo's ever had. He had always expected Kikyo to hate his demon side—it had been the proper outcome but Kagome—

He had never thought for a second that Kagome would ever fear his demon blood.

"Kagome?" He said as he looked at the clouds. "Is the sky crying for you?" He looked up into the rain and sighed as it touched his face. The contact filled his heart with both love and regret. He took in a deep breath and wiped his face, noticing only now that he was crying, just like the sky. He smiled tiredly as he watched the rain mix with his own tears on his hand. "It's crying for us, isn't it?"

The rain made no attempt to reply.

-break-

"Master! Akkanka-Sama!" Jigoku ran around the same building as before looking for his master who was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?"

He made his way down the elusive corridors and hallways only to end at the wooden door to his master's study. The very study that housed all his plans to kill off the young woman named Kagome.

With trembling fingers he opened the cold timbered door and gazed inside. No one was in the room, not a soul.

"Master must have gone out." He stepped around the door quietly and walked towards the small sitting table with the globe on it. The pads of his hands touched the smoothness of the orb and instantly moved away. The image of the young girl had flashed across it, at his touch, releasing all the feelings of her sadness and bitterness into his heart. His body trembled, never in his life had he been surrounded with that kind of sadness.

"This girl is suffering horribly." Suddenly the globe's composition changed and he saw the picture of a young man with silver hair and golden eyes pass over the surface. The emotions coming off this young man were far more deadly than any that had been coming off the girl.

Then before his very eyes a poem began to form, words he had never seen before in his life. He didn't even have time to read it before the poem disappeared and in its place formed a signature.

He reached out and touched the name with all the love and affection in his heart. For some reason he felt like this man would be his hero. Even if the man didn't know him, even if he hated him, this man would try as hard as he could to protect him. This man would protect and shield him like no one ever had, not even when he was a little kit.

"Inuyasha," Jigoku read as he moved his hands away from the globe before him. The girl's image returned and the anguish that he had felt lessened drastically. Her sad eyes haunted his soul and he stepped back a little ways before moving his fingers to caress the image one more time.

"How come the girl hurts less than the boy?" He shook his long orange hair thoughtfully and backed away from the reflections on the glass. He moved to the door, his eyes always holding the image of that girl in them until he once again slipped out of the room, his tail swishing behind him as he closed it.

He looked left then right before darting to his room on the other side of the mansion, once there he closed the door hastily and slumped against it.

For a moment he set in silence until a constant sound entered his mind.

"It's raining?" He stood leisurely before walking to the opened window. His hands moved up to touch the edges of the window ledge where some water had collected and he frowned. The winds of this storm were supernatural and the rain—

He touched the moisture to his lips and blinked his eyes in surprise. "The rain—taste like—tears?"

-break-

"Miroku it's been raining for three days straight, I just don't understand it."

Miroku looked up at his wife and nodded before turning to stare outside. Sure enough the rain was still falling and had been falling for quit sometime now.

"Who knows." He stated with a shrug before turning back to his task.

It had been three days since the encounter. Shippo had relayed as much information as he could to the monk, his wife, and Kaede but none of them had been able to determine what had happened or who the people were. Unfortunately, Shippo had been so scared that he was unable to really listen to what had been said. In the end, the only really valuable information the kitsune had shared was that the man named Jigoku was a kitsune as well.

A soft knock on the side of their door alerted them to a presence drawling his attention away from his thoughts

"Come in." Sango called as she glanced around the reed mat that acted as a door. Kaede came into the hut holding a pitcher in her hand.

"Kaede-sama?" Miroku said as he looked at the odd murky water in the clear magic glass that had come from Kagome's time before the well closed. "Where is that water from? It looks murky."

"It is some rain I have collected."

"Why did you collect rain, Kaede-baachan?" Sango questioned as she bounced one of her children lightly, the other sat at her side asleep.

"Look closely and maybe you will understand."

The water was murky, murkier than rain should be but that was not what was extraordinary. Through the fogginess there was a slight glow of power, a pinking that is associated with Miko's magic. The powers swirled around in the glass and seemed to call to them, making them want to taste it and lick it with their lips.

"This is Kagome?" Sango asked with a frown. The old woman nodded at Sango and sighed.

"It is her power," A small smile mixed in with the wrinkles of Kaede's chin. "The rain reacts with Miko's like Kagome. It is almost like the heavens wish to cry for her so her angelic face will not know salt."

"But why?"

"No one knows, but this rain is like Kagome's own tears. It even tastes like salt."

Miroku took the pitcher and placed it to his lips. Upon the first sip he gagged and drew it away forcibly. "God, that tastes horrible but," he brought the glass back and took another small taste, "I think I feel better!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Sango curiosity highlighting her face.

"For the past couple of days my back has ached unbelievably but now," he took another sip before handing it to Kaede and smiling, "Now I don't have a stiff muscle or ache in me!"

"Hmm—Kagome has healing abilities maybe the rain took on this property when it attached itself to her aura."

The hut grew silent for a moment and then grew almost grave as they looked out into the big wide open. All the plants were radiating a bright green and the fields seemed to be taking on a healthier look.

"It's like everything is being rejuvenated." Sango stood up holding her small boy and placed him on her hip as Miroku took the sleeping girl from the ground, holding her to his shoulder. They walked over to the entrance of the hut and watched the changes silently.

-break-

"Rin I want you to stay here."

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru moved away from her and to the entrance of the cave. "There is something supernatural about the rain and I intend to find out what it is. Till then wait for me?"

She nodded and watched as he disappeared from her sight and into the pouring rain. "I'll wait for you forever." She whispered when she was sure he could not hear her.

-break-

Kagome sat silently in front of Kaede's hut, the rain was falling above her head and the sky was growing darker by the minute but for some reason she didn't notice. Her hands covered her face and acted as a protector for her, a means to keep herself calm. She was crying heavy tears of sorrow.

Something was clutching her heart tightly, to the point of pain. She had thought that she would feel better after her conversation with Inuriku but now she felt worse. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said that they had found her passed out the other day, a strange man leaving the hut right before they got to her.

According to Shippo he was a Kitsune. Kagome knew that Kitsunes were known for trickery and magic, the thought left her wondering if, perhaps, that kitsune had something to do with her current state. Was it possible that he was the one doing this to her?

"Inuyasha." She muttered softly between her fingers as she felt her heart clench again. Somewhere deep in her mind she could feel a tight pull, as if something was keeping her from feeling what she wanted to feel. She rubbed at her face feverishly in an attempt to extinguish the nagging feeling.

"Kagome?" She turned abruptly and saw the object of her broken heart in front of her. He was soaking wet.

His hair was sopping causing it to stick to his face and cover his eyes, only allowing a small smidgen of gold to flock with the silver strands. She looked up towards his ears and sighed, they were both buried into his mane of hair tightly. It was like he was submitting to her.

"Inuyasha?" She breathed out. The urge to run to him, hug him and kiss him and maybe even make love to him was powerful but something in her mind pulled even tighter leaving her unable to move.

"Kagome, I wanted to talk to you. If that's okay?"

She blinked back at him and struggled with her own body. She couldn't do it, she couldn't say yes and she couldn't say no. He took her silence as a kind of yes and moved his lips to speak but stopped.

She looked like a frightened doe caught in a trap. Her body was poised and ready to run but her eyes, her beautiful eyes looked like they wanted him, like they loved him. He felt the muscles of his face grow tight and the veins in his neck pop to the surface with the strain that came from wanting to be near her.

"Inuyasha?" She managed to say around the pain in her mind.

"Kagome are you okay?" He moved closer to her but she backed away causing him to stop.

One of his hands extended slowly and brushed her arm causing her to tremble and look away into the dark nothing of the impending night. She didn't understand it, what was holding her back? She remembered Inuriku telling her that someone was trying to destroy a part of her mind, that they had control over it. Could it be that they had control over the part of her that loved Inuyasha?

Inuyasha moved away from Kagome when she shied from his touch and smiled blindly. "I miss you, Kagome."

Abruptly she looked up at him and began to stare. His face was a picture of love, devotion, self loathing, self hate, deprivation, affection, and something she feared to name. His eyes were beginning to hollow, his body beginning to shut down, and it looked as if it hadn't eaten in days, maybe even weeks. The once full build of the hanyou was dimensioning and turning into a shell of a man. He was frightfully skinny, his normally baggy clothes barely staying on his now small frame. His hair even appeared duller than it should have and his once bright and brilliant eyes were haunted with loneliness.

"Inuyasha?" She said, she felt the part of her mind that had been tightly sealed shut begin to open.

He moved to kneel before her on one knee, and looked her in the eyes. His lips trembled and his gaze faltered momentarily as he started to talk, as he started to recite.

"There once was a time,

When we all lost our minds,

And feared to say,

What we thought true.

Then I met a woman,

Who feared not the world or my cares?

And my sanity was questioned.

Oh, be the time,

That I stop this love I feel,

In my mind, in my soul.

I'll give you the moon

So long as you ask

Or even the stars.

Let me hold you to me

And protect you, don't flea!

I mean not to scare you,

I have good intentions.

Do not fear my eyes

Or my hair when it's dyed

With care of blood sunsets

That you do fear

Let me love you Kagome."

He held out a flower at the end and smiled boyishly when she managed to reach out and take it. She found the ability to smile as that park of her mind opened even more.

"The name is Sweet-Briar and it means," He stopped and looked at her longingly for a moment as she smelled the flower and closed her eyes in happiness. "Poetry—it means poetry."

She nodded her head and looked up at him. He was looking at her with eyes full of hope, full of love and want and need. Her heart raced in her chest as she felt her own love and need and hope boil within her. All of the love she had for him swelled to the surface as she took in the sight of Inuyasha—cold and wet but in love with her. And in that moment, if only for a second, the door slammed opened and Akkanka lost control.

She jumped into Inuyasha's arms in the pouring down rain and kissed him with all the adoration in her heart. Their lips smashed together in an odd mixing of hunger, loneliness, affection, and _love_.

He put his arms around her and drew her to him, all of his pent-up emotions unlocking the flood gates and surfacing. He brought his hands under her bottom and motivated her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her legs did not ignore him.

Kagome's legs linked behind him and her lips ravished his in a searing connection of hot wet jaws. Everything around them seemed to stop. All the feeling in their hearts ceased to be, it was just Kagome and Inuyasha—Kagome and Inuyasha who had been separated for nearly a year—Kagome and Inuyasha who had loved each other since they first met—Kagome and Inuyasha who wanted nothing more than to continue loving each other till the day they died—Kagome and Inuyasha, nothing more, nothing less.

Slowly the sky began to fall apart, the clouds disappearing in mere seconds leaving a bright and shinning sun in its place. No more tears fell from the sky, nothing could rain on their parade.

Kagome and Inuyasha were panting against each other as he trailed opened mouth kisses down her collar bone, using his nose to move the folds of her kimono down lower. Her face was contorted into the portrait of bliss and she was moaning out his name with every kiss he gave her. Somehow, as if by a higher power, he was still standing and keeping her secure in his arms.

Slowly he became aware of the position and knew he needed better leverage to continue his menstruations. He backed her up into the side of the hut, pushing her flat against the hard wall. Kagome moaned as he allowed his arousal to press into her thigh before rubbing himself against her center.

Kagome could honestly say she had never thought of sex that much as a teenager. She had thought of love, of the odd kiss here and there, but she had never really thought of sex until Sango and Miroku had married. After their wedding night, she had asked Sango what it was like to be with a man. The exterminator had barely been able to respond from embarrassment but in the end had told her that it had been scary at first; that she hadn't know what to do with Miroku's arousal.

As Kagome felt Inuyasha press himself firmly against her, she felt differently than the exterminator. Kagome knew exactly what she wanted to do with his arousal; she knew exactly what she wanted to do with him. Kagome wanted to have sex, she wanted to be a part of him, she wanted it here and now—where anyone could see. She didn't care—she just wanted to feel this physical symbol of love as clearly as she possibly could.

Slowly the sky began to grow thick with a supernatural variety of cloud. The wind picked up and howled in time with Kagome's pants and Inuyasha's growls of passion. The sun grew hazy and misty appearing far away as everything dimmed to a crimson red. The trees bowed their branches towards the swirling amount of energy encompassing the couple.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried out as he ran towards them Sango and Kaede following. Miroku's cry did not reach Inuyasha's ears, however. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all stopped with wide eyes as the hanyou without care or worry sliced opened Kagome's kimono with well intentioned claws exposing Kagome's breast.

-break-

"Shit!" Screamed Akkanka, the globe that housed all of his magic had just shattered to the floor. Little fragments of it where imbedded in his feet. "Fucking damn it." He cursed as he jumped away from the shattered crystal to remove the shards from his feet.

Jigoku stood beside him his eyes wide. They had just been standing, talking about what they needed to do in order to gain more control of the Miko, when the source of all his Master's power was destroyed. He looked around confused, there was no evidence as to what had caused the orb to shatter.

"Fuck!" Akkanka gritted his teeth as he ripped a piece of glass from the bottom of his foot. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

-break-

Slowly Inuyasha let his mouth surround Kagome's nipple and swirled his tongue. She in return groaned and dug her fist into his hair drawing him so close that he could scarcely breathe against her breast. She moaned out his name and took one small ear into her mouth, licking the edges. Inuyasha groaned against her chest, bucking his hips at the action.

Sango licked her lips involuntarily as she took in the erotic scene in front of her before she shook her head rather violently, chastising herself for her thoughts. Taking her eyes off the scene she looked at the sky and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. All the clouds that were building were silver and gold. Suddenly without it ever registering in anyone's mind it began to rain again.

"Inuyasha!" They all heard Kagome say and as she said it the rain changed to a strange silver color, "Inuyasha," It turned into liquid gold, "Inu—Inu—Inu—Inuyasha!" She screamed the name at the top of her lungs causing those silver/gold clouds to drop blood red rain.

-break-

Akkanka opened every single drawer or hiding place that was left in his study. He threw papers on the ground, destroyed other string connections, and cursed under his breath. He had to find it; it was the only way to correct what had gone so horribly wrong.

Akkanka had not thought he would need the little doll but, it seemed, if he could ever find it, that it would come to be of great use.

"Shit." He said as he threw another stack of papers up into the air. "Where the fuck it is?"

Jigoku searched the room, knowing what his master was looking for. He didn't see it readily. Where could it be? They had to find it soon or all was lost. All the hard work they had done would go to waste. A part of Jigoku hoped that would happen. He wanted to protect the girl, protect the boy.

Quickly Jigoku squashed those thoughts, if Master even began to feel some of them he would surely be struck down.

Akkanka stood in the middle of the room, his eyes were wide and furious. "Where the fuck is it!" He screamed and ripped a hole into the wall. As his hand moved his kimono opened up somewhat, allowing the small figurine of Kagome to fall out onto the floor.

"Master!" Jigoku yelled and pointed.

Akkanka nearly howled with relief as he took the carving and held it tight between his hands. He began to mumble under his breath. Old words, of an old language. Slowly the doll began to glow and he smirked. This might work better than he thought; behold the greatness of mistakes.

"Kagome," he whispered with all the venom in his voice dripping from his tongue. "Come back to me, Kagome." Strings fired from the doll, new strings to attach to the old ones. If they attached, it would be easy to once again close the door.

-break-

Kagome moved her lips away from Inuyasha's ear and trembled with a sensation she had never felt before. She felt his lips taking over hers and claiming them, she felt the passion, the fire, the heat, but something else was seeping into her being, a something she thought she had forgotten.

She felt something pierce the back of her head, it invaded her mind, showing her images of razor like claws and red hot blood. She felt her body hit the ground, she could feel the life fade from her eyes. It was all coming back to her in an involuntary rush.

Her eyes snapped open the weather around them disintegrated as dark and demanding clouds came over the village. Lightning began to drop from the sky and hit the ground leaving smoldering sections of dark earth.

Kagome's hands came up to clutch Inuyasha's shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. He gasped and looked into her eyes, they were big and hollow and then instantaneously they were filled with fear.

Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo all stared as Kagome became nothing but a mass of fear. The door in her mind had once again been shut and tied. This time it was so tight that Kagome could not feel any love for the hanyou at all. She felt nothing but deep, condemning fear.

No one was prepared for the scream that left Kagome's mouth. She pushed Inuyasha away so violently that Inuyasha fell to the ground. Inuyasha howled in anger from his place in front of her, his heart breaking within his chest.

"Why!" he screamed as loud as he could. He pounded his fist into the ground. He was filled with so much anger, with so much rage. He had been so close to her and now, he was even further away.

Kagome stopped and looked at him as the man who loved her broke down at her feet. Villagers peeked out of their huts to watch,

"Why do you hate me? Is it because I'm a hanyou?" The sky turned deadly black and a new power flared from within Inuyasha's chest. "Why," he screamed at the top of his lungs rocking the world, "Why was I ever born!"

At that same moment a giant bolt of lightning filled the air, a sickening crack was heard as it struck its target in Inuyasha's forest. All heads turned towards the direction of the old faithful tree, Inuyasha's included. An ironic smile came over his features as he chuckled and completely broke.

Even his God's tree was dead.

-break-

The rain subsided and cleared leaving only the trees dripping with water. Puddles were splashed in by children playing and the odd adult here and there. The world seemed mystical; everything fresh and radiant after the storm, making the world oddly clean.

Inuyasha set under the remains of the God's tree his back bent forward and his face hidden between his upturned knees. Long ago he had stopped trembling and now simply stayed completely still. One ear flicked to the side sending a mass of water into the air.

No one had come with him this time. He had no shoulder to lean on, not even Sango. He had not allowed them to follow, he didn't want them, he didn't want anyone—he simply wanted to die.

"Okaa-san," He whispered in a faint voice that soon turned into a harsh cough which burned his throat and nose. His eyes scrunched up and he sneezed, he brought a hand up to rub his nose and happened to glance to his left where he saw flowers growing hardily from the rain. He snorted at the irony.

A set of gold eyes watched him from a distance, studying his saddened face and slouched over appearance. They were filled with both pity and regret. "Inuyasha," He whispered as he stepped closer to the figure. He overheard the hanyou repeat the Miko's name over and over, his heart clutched in his chest.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he felt the dissipating Miko energy left from the rain. "Kagome—Kagome—" He put his hands over his eyes and wiped the stray trails of moister.

He heard the feet approaching him but didn't move until the voice called to him—a voice he had not been expecting to hear. "You've been crying a lot lately haven't you, little brother."

Inuyasha turned quickly towards the voice. It had been the same calm and collected voice he knew all too well and yet, it had sounded different. It had sounded like it actually cared.

"Sesshoumaru?" He whispered as he gulped.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	9. Ashihi

Edited 11/12/2010

Chapter IX: Ashihi

Inuyasha stood up to his full height and looked his brother in the eyes. Sesshoumaru looked gentler than he ever had before, his eyes soft and caring. The older man turned his nose down to look at Inuyasha, he grunted and turned his eyes away from the boy in distaste for his appearance. It was the only action his brother made that reminded Inuyasha of the stoic Sesshoumaru he was used too.

"I pity you."

Inuyasha was taken aback by this statement and grew defensive. His body tensed and his eyes narrowed. "Why, am I really that pathetic?"

"Yes." The great Lord replied truthfully as he studied the depressing features of his half brother's appearance. He looked almost sickly, "You remind me of father."

"Father, our father?"

"Is there another?"

Inuyasha glared at the sarcasm and turned away his ears pressed to his head. This was the Sesshoumaru he knew, the caring expression must have been an illusion or hallucination. He brought his hand to his face and managed to wipe the remains of the twin trails of tears away before looking at his older brother directly. "How so?"

"He was a lot like you," Sesshoumaru began as he took a step closer to Inuyasha. "Brave, loyal, uncontrollable temper, and—very wise. He never steered me wrong or disappointed me until the day he mated your mother and fathered you."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open in anger, "How dare you speak of my mother like she is some great disappointment."

"She was, father should never have mated a human and cursed your life."

Anger boiled inside Inuyasha and something snapped. He drew Tessaiga and charged at his brother with a fierceness and intensity that shocked Sesshoumaru. Causally Sesshoumaru side stepped away from the pup. Inuyasha tripped and fell on his face roughly. He laid there for a few minutes before sitting up, the untransformed sword in one hand and the other covering his face.

"It won't transform." He whispered into his hand.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his expression in curiosity and frowned. The sword had not transformed, he noted, it had not even pulsed when it was removed from its sheath but why?

"I didn't protect Kagome, it won't work unless I protect her." His body hunched forward and his arms clutched his stomach as he trembled with the gasping sobs.

The dog lords eyebrows furrowed and he stared at the shaking man in front of him. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru with wild eyes that worried him. The hanyou was laughing now, laughing hysterically as he clutched his stomach. "It won't work. I killed her and it won't work."

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said a little more forcibly, the boy ignored him and broke into sobs. He shook with the effort to breath and then looked up at his brother. Sesshoumaru approached him slowly before kneeling down. Once eye level with Inuyasha he forced the younger man to look him in the eye. "Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" He asked softly.

Inuyasha didn't reply right away. He looked at his brother with vacant eyes before reaching a hand up to touch the rosary around his neck. "Sit." He whispered.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"Say sit!" He yelled and looked at him with wild eyes, "I want to hear it. I want to be punished. If she says sit then at least it's over. Once you're punished then all is well in the pack right?

Sesshoumaru stared at his little brother with wide unfocused eyes. It was true. In Inu packs once a punishment was dealt out and accepted then all was forgiven. It was only natural that Inuyasha's instincts did not understand why the human girl could not adhere to this. Sadly Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. "I can't do that Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears fell to the back of his head and he whimpered severely before looking at Sesshoumaru with innocent child-like eyes. "Do you hear that?"

Sesshoumaru focused on his hearing but only heard the rain. "Hear what?"

"In the distance," Inuyasha whispered as he looked passed Sesshoumaru at the remains of Goshinbock. "A voice's calling me, I can hear it, it's asking me to die."

Sesshoumaru felt the frown on his face deepen as he lowered himself to look into his brother's eyes. "Inuyasha—" He began but the younger man interrupted him with a soft growl in the back of his throat.

"_Alpha,"_

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha in shock. It had been over a hundred years since the hanyou had called him alpha.

"Alpha," He said out loud. "I'm lost." Inuyasha looked at his brother then, all of the fear and confusion present on his younger face. "Who am I, without Kagome?"

"You are Inuyasha, my brother, my beta, my heir." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Inuyasha with affection in his gaze, the same sort of affection he had shown Rin when she was a little girl. He allowed an instinctive growl to leave his lips, one he knew Inuyasha would understand.

Inuyasha's eyes grew big as he heard the sound leave Sesshoumaru's lips. "Alpha?" He questioned as the stoic expression returned and Sesshoumaru stood placing his back into Inuyasha's line of vision. The older demon moved away from him before looking him in the eye, over his shoulder.

"We are family Inuyasha, I am only sorry it took me so long to come to terms with that." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and looked at the broken man with conviction. "You will always be my brother, no matter what."

"You've changed." Inuyasha said in a small voice. He wondered for a minute what could have changed his brother so drastically. He felt the wind run along his back, it was the presence of Kagura that filled the air and caressed him. For a moment he felt her love for his brother touch him. It was nice. "You loved her?" He thought his brother would not answer, but then much to his surprise the demon turned to him and glared.

"That is not of your concern."

He nodded in return and stood looking at Sesshoumaru. The older demon turned away from him and mumbled in a low voice something that caught Inuyasha's attention strongly, "but it has no matter, for I have found another."

"Another?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him a little startled that the hayou's ears had picked up his words. He turned away quickly regaining his composer. Sesshoumaru felt embarrassed and vulnerable. He had never been good at showing his feelings, especially for his brother.

"Yes, another, my beta." The older Inu started to walk away but was stopped by the whimper of his little brother.

"Beta," Inuyasha said outloud. "The promise I made—when Kagome—," He couldn't bring himself to say the rest out loud.

The Lord nodded. "I have proclaimed you my heir and I meant it, Koutaishi." With that the Sesshoumaru felt he had done enough and disappeared into the trees. He knew that Inuyasha would be fine after his brief pick-me-up.

"Prince? Can I be a Koutaishi," the words echoed in Inuyasha's mind and stumbled over other thoughts and feelings, other memories of better times.

Did Sesshoumaru really mean that? Every bad moment he had ever had with his brother replayed in his head, every time he could have been killed by him, every hand through his stomach, every drop of blood, every threat, and curse, and damnation went through his head.

The slight shower contiuned above his head as he stood in front of the tree contemplating all that had happened to him in the past five years. Three years to defeat Naraku and purify the jewel, one more for the world to fall apart, and lastly this year of hell.

"Maybe I should have gone with Kikyo." He put his head on the fallen tree as soon as he made contact with its bark he felt his mind go eerily blank. After only a moment there was a bright flash and he was standing in the Sun-Set Shrine. Quickly he looked around for forest, for anything but all he saw was the God's tree. "How? It was destroyed."

"Inuyasha?" A soft voice called to him.

He turned quickly and looked to the woman he had known so long ago. An unspeakable love ran through him as he looked onto Kagome's mother's face.

"What's wrong dear you look like you've been crying?" Before she could even finish her statement Inuyasha was in her arms and holding onto her for dear life, his nose buried in her hair. He inhaled her scent and loved the fact that it smelled like Kagome in an odd sort of way. The woman put her arms around him slowly. "Why don't we go sit on that bench over there and have a little talk?"

He nodded and moved with her to the bench. "Higurashi-san?" Inuyasha whispered as he laid his head on the older woman's shoulder. "I don't think I can love her any longer. It's too painful."

"So you're giving up?" She said her hands clutching her lap. "Just because it's hard you give up?"

"You don't understand! I'm lost and lonely. I don't have anything left. I don't even have Kagome anymore!"

The older woman looked at him and smiled. "You say you don't have her anymore? Is that really true?"

"Yes, she won't even let me touch her or look at her." He hid his eyes from her as tears once again fell. "What's wrong with me?"

Higurashi-san drew in a deep breath and took his chin in her hand turning him to look her in the eye. He watched her; her eyes were blackened over with a strange sadness. "You are still you; you're just not the you that used to exist. You are a human."

Inuyasha saw his hair over his shoulder change color, he felt his ears come to the side of his head; he looked to his claws and saw them become normal human fingernails. "Human, where is my demon?"

He turned away from her and looked into one of the puddles before his feet, a reflection came to him of a man with blood red hair and eyes with turquoise pupils, his claws elongated, his fangs extended, but most of all his demeanor had changed. No gentleness came over him, no youth, no happiness, only a great wanting to kill.

With a gasp and a stumble backwards he fell away from the image and kicked it with his foot distorting it violently. The woman behind him smiled evilly and laughed harshly.

"You're pathetic little Hanyou, you're even afraid of your own reflection!"

He turned and noticed the drastic change of scenery. Before him was the God's tree in pieces with a slight woman sitting on one of the many logs. Her eyes were bright and glowing green, her hair a greenish hue that contradicted her bright exuberant eyes and cat like ears that flicked and fluttered like his own.

Her lips were black and her skin was pale and creamy. Her clothing consisted of nothing more than a Kimono, green as grass with a blue contrasting dragon, which weaved up the sides and ate her left breast. It was tight at the waist and the sleeves were cut short showing off the girlish muscles she had, moving down her body Inuyasha noticed her rounded hips and exposed shapely legs.

She leaned forward her bright green eyes shining with lust, "You know for a Hanyou you look good." She moved towards him her scent hit his nose and he was lost, there was nothing he could do, the demon inside him had stirred and it wanted this beauty. "Like what you see?" She leaned forward showing off her breast.

Inuyasha nodded his head yes before stepping forward and inhaling that scent again, it was almost overly sweet and seemed to make him forget everything about his life, even Kagome. "Who are you?" He said in an attempt to clear his foggy and lustful mind.

"My name is Ashihi."

"That's a nice name."

She smiled and touched his arm bringing him to her and kissing him. Inuyasha couldn't move, he was frozen as she backed away, not even his eyes could open. "Thsk thsk you disappoint me. You really are a man, can't keep it to himself for a minute." She smiled and moved closer to him allowing him to feel her hands on his chest. "That poor little Miko, just think how much worst it would be if she saw you and me together."

All the sudden the aura around the God's tree flared and moved all the way towards the woman, Ashihi. It touched her and she screamed in pain her body going limp and shaking with the force of the energy that had hit her. She struggled to keep her spell on Inuyasha and keep him from moving but she couldn't hold it.

Inuyasha was free.

-break-

Kagome laid on a futon inside Sango and Miroku's hut her back to the room and her face studying the wall. Her head was aching, her lungs rasping with sickness, her eyes watered, and her nose ran. At that moment there wasn't one pretty thing about her, all she was, was a broken girl.

Miroku's hand came up and touched her forehead slightly, his fingers jerked back a little at the heat of her head. With a sigh he put a cool cloth over her forehead and set back on his knees in an ever watchful stance. For a moment he allowed his mind to wonder and think over all that had happened the past few days. Everything was just getting stranger by the minute.

Kagome's fear of Inuyasha coming and going didn't make sense. One moment she was okay and the next, it was like something went wrong in her head and she reverted back to being deathly afraid.

"Miroku?" She whispered her small voice breaking him out of his revere.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why did this happen?"

Miroku drew his lips into a grim line of thought, one hand coming up to rub Kagome's head in much the same way he did his daughter. "I'm—not sure."

Kagome closed her eyes at the attention Miroku was giving her and tried to smile but the smile refused to surface. She inhaled shakily and brought one hand up to take hold of Miroku's. Bringing the hand into her vision she studied it, turning it over and over again. Her eyes fell on the place where the wind tunnel had once been and she sighed.

"Your hands are nothing like Inuyasha's." She said as Miroku looked at her confused when she held his hand to her face and kissed it. "I like Inuyasha's hands better. They're more manly and calming when they touch you. Everything about them is exaggerated." She continued, "Big palms, long fingers, long nails. Everything is out of proportion. Does that make sense Miroku?"

He shook his head no and took his hand back to rest in his lap above his bent knees. "I don't think I could understand where you're coming from Kagome. I haven't taken the time to study Inuyasha that closely."

"You should," she whispered and turned in the bed to look at the flames of the fire. They danced in front of her eyes and mesmerized her as she took deep breaths of cold night air. "If you took the time, you would see things. Like the small scar on his right ear towards the base, or the one claw on his left hand that's shorter than the others or the way his left eye is a slightly different color than his right, or how he limps slightly to the left when it gets really humid, or how his fangs stick out under his lip when he smiles, or even how his right eyebrow raises when he's lonely."

"You notice all those things?"

She nodded and looked at her own hands hesitantly before running one over her face. "I bet you don't know it Miroku but when Inuyasha is talking to someone he likes, his ears perch forward just a little more and his eyes shine just a little brighter."

"That I have noticed." He said back with a smile. "When he talks to me he's more attentive and happy than when he talks to just some random villager."

She nodded and watched the coals glow in the vague light. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Sleep well Kagome. Good night."

"Good night."

He walked out of the room returning to his own silently, all the while thinking about what Kagome had said. He entered the room and saw Sango asleep on the futon, she was curled into a ball, it made him smile.

He slowly approached her, aware that her training made her quite violent when awakened. Once he reached her side he knelt down and looked at her back, "Sango," He whispered into the dark, hoping she would not jump him. He frowned at the memory of their first few nights of married life, when she had jumped him and pinned him to the ground—her eyes wild and angry. It had been an interesting learning experience. "Sango." He called again.

She mumbled something in her sleep and turned over, one eye opened to look at him. "Miroku," She said airily as she yawned. "What's going on?"

"I just had an interesting conversation with Kagome."

"Hm?" She muttered as she closed her eyes and snuggled into the blanket.

"She said some insightful things about Inuyasha."

"Like what?" Sango opened her eyes and attempted to focus on her husband—she found it relatively hard.

Miroku shook his head at her and petted her hair, coaxing her back to sleep. He knew in her current state the odds of her even remembering this conversation were slim. "Just try to remember, the next time we see Inuyasha, remind me to look at him a little closer."

"Why?" She asked with sleepy eyes, the feeling of Miroku's soothing hands putting her to sleep.

"So I can see what Kagome does."

-break-

Ashihi ran with all the power that filled her legs and all the muscles of her body. She wasn't sure if she would live through this, in fact she was almost positive she wouldn't. The man behind her was fast.

"What's wrong with him?" She huffed out as she glanced behind her in the direction she had last seen him but he was gone. Fear grasped her heart and squeezed tightly as she frantically stretched out her mind to find him, only to come up empty handed. Her speed began to diminish and her apprehension rose in her throat as she stopped all together and glanced in every possible direction for his red outfit.

Never once though, had she looked up.

A branch fluttered over her head causing her vibrant eyes to look in its direction. The leaves were shaking but no one stood on it. A sinking feeling came over her and she began to hyperventilate, her feet moved on their own accord and she sprinted ahead.

The smell of a village came to her nostrils and she stopped at the edge of the greenery. She could smell fires that had almost gone out and could see smoke rising from some of the huts still.

"This must be his village." Ashihi walked a little faster to the one hut that stood out among the rest. It was off to the side and by a shrine. Beside it was a recently made hut that couldn't have been more than two years old compared to the fifty years of appearance the other took on. "This is either the head man's hut or the Miko's." She mumbled.

Her nose came up and she scented the air for magic but found hardly any. There was only a faint inkling of power in the air that seemed to be coming from the hut closest to the shrine. With the stealth of any Neko she moved to the window of the hut closest to the shrine and looked in. A girl was laying on a bed, smelling heavily of fever, a faint glow of power was coming from her body.

One of her blue ears fluttered as the sound of footsteps behind her came into her hearing range. She turned slowly knowing very well who was waiting for her to turn and look at him.

Inuyasha stood his lips pulled back into a snarl and his eyes flashing between two spectacularly different colors. "Why do you come to this village?" He bit out and stepped closer to her causing her to press her back into the side of the hut.

"That doesn't concern you."

He snarled at her silently and moved closer since she had nowhere left to go. "Leave."

She stared at him and bowed her head in submission, her little ears flickering violently towards the hut. A baby had started to cry just inside it, and was mumbling a name in her wails.

"Leave now!" The male said just a little more forcibly. She nodded her head and turned to leave only to run into the chest of a male in purple and black houshi robes. He smiled at her and hit her on the back of the head with the length of his hand.

The only thing she could see from then on was black.

-break-

"Is this a dream?" Kagome questioned as a floating sensation filled her. She opened her eyes and looked around the black sea she was trapped in.

The world unfocused for a minute and she set up looking towards the horizon where the sun was hovering endlessly. She could see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede sitting on the side of a hill watching the sunset together like a family; her family. Her neck craned to the side when a touch of silver entered her vision.

"Kagome?"

She closed her eyes and smiled in the very way that made Inuyasha melt. "Inuyasha." Her eyes opened gently to reveal his face and his out stretched hand. He was reaching for her like he had all those years ago in a time similar to this one.

The scenery changed and Kagome found herself sitting on the edge of the well. She was looking at Inuyasha as he stared at his own feet. The hanyou looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the ground. "Kagome," He said, "Being with you is fun, and it makes me happy but I can't be having fun! I have a mission and Kikyo; I have to save her, her death—it's my fault."

He paused and vanished only to reappear moments later. "Kagome, why won't you stay with me?"

A gasp jumped from her mouth: that was something she did not remember. Those words had never been spoken between them. Her hand came over her mouth as his image faded and the words rang into her soul. "I want to stay! I could never leave you." She cried out after him as it grew dark around her, the sun dropped out of the sky and the moon didn't replace it. It was the night of the new moon. In the hanyou's place stood a very human Inuyasha, Kagome had to admit he was very handsome in this form but she missed his exotic features.

"Kagome," He said as he looked at her with love in his eyes. For a minute she thought he might say something more. "Is this more pleasing to you? I would be human for you."

"No!" She screamed and ran towards him. "I don't want you the change. I want you to be who you are. You are Inuyasha with claws and fangs, and cute dog ears. I wouldn't want you any other way!"

She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, afraid to let go. At first he only watched her, his features unrelenting. But then his strong hand clutched onto her and he brought her full against him. She hugged him back with equal tightness, saying the words she had wanted to say back when they were young.

"I want to see you smile, I want to hear your laugh, I want you to be happy." She said in a hurry as she pulled back and looked at him. "No matter what I want to always be by your side."

The wind caught his hair and brought it into his face as the leaves sailed away from him and made him blink; she smiled at him and held his hand tighter. "Let's go, together?"

He nodded and walked with her towards their friends, who were still sitting together in the field.

"Thank you, Kagome." He said gently as his grip tightened on her hand. "For staying with me."

-break-

"I wonder who this girl is." Miroku whispered as he looked at the green attired girl laying on Inuyasha and Kagome's old futon.

"She called herself Ashihi, I think."

"That's an odd name."

"Miroku, she caught me in an illusion." Inuyasha said as he looked at the girl with anger in his eyes. "She made me think I was in Kagome's time and that she was Kagome's mother." He put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "I fell for it too, I don't know how. I've never seen an illusion that good."

Miroku nodded and looked at the sleeping girl taking in her features. There was something strange about the girl that made him think of Kagura for some reason. Her aura didn't seem to be her own; it was almost like it was borrowed. "Sango, dear, could you come in here?"

Sango walked into the room while wiping her hands on her apron. "What do you need?"

"Look at her aura and tell me what you think."

She nodded and focused on the strange colored aura. Her hand came up and felt the girls head briefly before jerking away and hissing. "She feels like Kagura did, unnaturally a part of this world. Like a puppet."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Well what do we do about it?" Inuyasha piped in as he leaned back on his elbows and stared at the couple.

"We'll have to wait for her to wake up before we can get any further."

"Well," he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "When will she wake?"

"My guess is she'll sleep till morning but just in case we can take shifts watching her."

Inuyasha nodded and promptly yawned without meaning to, his hand moved to catch it before either of his friends could see but they saw him and frowned.

"You and Miroku go to bed Inuyasha. I'll watch her and wake one of you up to change places in a few hours."

Inuyasha started to argue but stopped when a little hand took hold of his pants leg. He looked down to see Mikaren holding onto his pants and babbling, she looked sadly up at him and whimpered as she daringly moved her hands away from his leg to reach up for him, she wobbled cutely.

"Ojisan?" She took her fist and put it in her mouth chewing on it while she studied him with deep brown eyes. He smiled and reached for her bringing her to his face and kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Hello Mika." She smiled wide as she hugged him; her arms going around his neck and her little chubby fingers weaving themselves into the silver strands. He felt her sigh against his neck and then yawn as she mumbled his name over and over again.

"She's been asking for you," Whispered Sango as she looked onto the scene sadly. "She really loves you Inuyasha."

He nodded and rocked back and forth, helping her fall asleep. The baby sighed and snuggled into him, her eyes closing and her breathing evening until it grew peaceful. "I love her too Sango. I've missed her."

Sango nodded and motioned the two boys to the back of the hut. "Go on to sleep you two, Inuyasha you sleep with the little ones. Miroku use Shippo's futon since he's helping Kaede with Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded and started to walk out of the room but stopped and turned to her slowly. "Kagome's sick?"

"Yeah but she's getting better." Miroku said as he took hold of Inuyasha's arm and lead him out of the room.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other vaguely and nodded communicating silently—while Sango watched this strange girl, Miroku would watch Inuyasha. Miroku took Inuyasha into the back room getting him situated with Shokuro and Mikaren. Both children snuggled up to their Uncle, twin smiles on their faces. He walked back into the main room to collect Shippo's futon. He looked at Sango who motioned for him to come over to her.

She tilted her head and he smiled as he bent down and kissed her softly. As he pulled away she grinned before letting out a heavy sigh. "Miroku, keep a close eye on Inuyasha. He needs the sanctuary right now."

The man nodded and with the futon in hand went back into the other room. He laid it out before he pulled off his outer rob. With a yawn he laid down onto the futon and looked over at Inuyasha who had one child in each arm as he prepared to sleep. The children were curled into him already fast asleep.

"Is it strange, Miroku, not having Sango next to you?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at the monk.

"Yes, it is." Miroku wondered if he should ask the question that had popped into his mind, he decided it was okay. "Did you and Kagome used to sleep together?"

Inuyasha nodded and turned back around to look at Miroku, his face blank but his eyes stormy with memories.

"She would sleep in my lap most of the time. Sometimes we would lay together back to back. Kaede didn't like it if we laid down facing each other." Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts. He smiled and laughed slightly. "She used to get real mad when we did, said it was indecent."

Miroku smiled at the thought. He understood how Kaede must have felt—seeing two people, unmarried, sleeping together in her hut. It just wasn't proper. Miroku frowned and looked at his dog brother. "Did you and Kagome-sama ever—" Miroku trailed off and watched as some emotions played over the hanyou's face.

"We," He stopped; he knew he didn't have to tell Miroku anything but he really wanted to. He wanted Miroku to know, for what reason, he was unsure. "No." He finally got out.

For a minute Miroku was surprised to say the least. His tongue went dry and he had to swallow several times before he could speck. "Do you mind, if I ask why?"

Inuyasha seemed to stare past Miroku. His ears tweaked and flickered for a moment while his eyes glazed over with the thoughts and feelings of over a year ago. His mouth opened and closed a few times and then he stopped moving all together.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't answer only continued to stare into a world Miroku couldn't see.

_A fire was burning behind the backs of two semi-clothed people. Silver hair spread out under them in a quilt of shifting colors as the flames leaped to reveal the veil of dark raven hair that covered the two faces. A red shirt with a white undershirt was off to their side as well as one last white and green school uniform. _

_The man moved his body up with his elbows and kissed the girl passionately as her hands clutched his shoulders and clung to him for her very life. She moved back away from him and smiled at him with her eyes sparkling in the fire light. _

_"Inuyasha" She whispered and moved her lips down over the top of his head to kiss the downy hair and twitching dog ears. He smiled and laid his head down on her breast for a minute as he inhaled her intoxicating scent with all the power of his lungs._

_She smiled at him and moved her lips back down to cover his in a searing passionate kiss. He twisted their bodies until she was under him and his hair covered her as it pooled on the ground. His lips pressed into hers and his tongue dived into the depths of her lusciousness. With a pause he took a deep breath._

_"Kagome?"_

"_Yeah?" _

_He took in her scent one more time and moved his nose to the spot where her pulse fluttered and jumped wildly from his ministrations. _"_Can we wait just a little longer?" _

_He wasn't ready yet to take Kagome fully into his heart. He still ached with old love and he thought it unfair to her to take her before he was ready to give Kagome his whole heart._

_She pulled him down into a kiss and shook her head yes. Kagome understood him better than anyone. He lowered himself to rest on top of her, his weight evening and gentle for her body to hold. _

"_Can we stay like this for tonight?" He asked her in his soft voice. She shifted slightly her body relaxing as she brought her arms around his back, hugging him to her. It was the only answer Inuyasha needed. _

"Inuyasha?"

"I wasn't ready." Inuyasha said in a soft voice. "I needed time to get all my thoughts in order so I wouldn't disappoint her. I had to make sure I was ready to give my heart to her.

Miroku said nothing and continued to stare at Inuyasha. Without thought Miroku looked at Inuyasha's hand and saw the claw that wasn't the right length, his thumb. He looked up at the man's bent head and saw the small scar on the base of his left ear. He caught sight of Inuyasha's eyes for a moment and saw the gold was lighter on the left side. What he saw the must, however, was the raising of one eyebrow as the Hanyou stared at him with lonely, sad eyes.

"I was so scared, that I couldn't love her the way she needed to be loved." Inuyasha lowered his head and sighed before raising it and tilting it to the side. "How do you do it, Miroku?"

Miroku gasped and turned a few shades of red at the very thought of talking about his and Sango's encounters. Back in the day he would have made some perverted commit and ignored the reaction he got, but now after all these years of knowing these people he felt embarrassed because _he knew them_ and _they knew him_.

"How do you, Miroku?" The Hanyou covered his eyes with his hands. "How do you love someone and give yourself to someone if you're always afraid something will go wrong?"

Miroku looked at the Hanyou in surprise and shifted as he realized what Inuyasha had meant. "You just go for it and hope that everything will work itself out."

They were quiet for several minutes as the fire light from the other room flickered.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha finally said as he shifted Mikaren and Shokuro in his arms so that the two children were side by side.

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha looked him in the eyes and tried to smile before looking away and laying down on his side. He pulled the covers up to his chin and kept looking at Miroku as he got comfortable. Everything about him was attentive and in an odd way happy, like a small child who is the center of attention. "Thanks for listening to me."

Miroku smiled and nodded towards the older man. Kagome had been right, if you looked at Inuyasha closely, really looked at him, he was a very kind and sensitive man. "Inuyasha," Miroku whispered knowing that Inuyasha would be able to hear him even if his eyes were closed and he appeared asleep. "I'm glad you shared that with me. I like being close to you. I like seeing this side of you, the side you have to look really close to see.

Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent. Miroku smiled and looked at the hanyou with love.

"Everyone should try to look just a little closer. It they did, they would be surprised at what they could see."

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	10. Junsei

Edited 11/12/2010

Chapter X: Junsei

Ashihi set up in the hut somewhere around two in the morning looking around frantically. The last thing she remembered was being hit in the back of the head by a man in purple robes. She brought a hand up to her head and tried to focus on the room around her. A small fire was in the middle of the room offering her enough light to see a woman sitting with her eyes closed not too far away.

She drew her eyes away from the sleeping woman and looked for possible escape routes. There were two doors; one lead into another room and the other, lead outside, it was her only option is she was going to get out of this place. Slowly she stood and looked towards the resting female, she didn't move.

Ashihi smirked and began to walk towards the door, silently, her back to the wall and her eyes trained on the woman. She licked her lips when the cool breeze from outside hit her skin, she was almost there. Taking her eyes off of the woman she reached to push the reed mate aside just as she felt something press into her back.

"Going somewhere?" Sango touched her sword to the demon's back.

Ashihi stood up straight and narrowed her gaze onto the side of the wall. "I was trying to."

Sango snorted and took hold of the young neko's arm pulling her away from the door.

Ashihi looked at the plain normal human and frowned. Her form was homely, like a mother, her hips wide from birth, her stomach still a little flabby, and the scent of kitten's milk was fresh. She looked at the woman's chocolate eyes and smiled as a memory of her mother surfaced inside her, she sighed.

Sango took her time redirecting the girl. She forced her to the ground, keeping her sword close. The cat made a face all the sudden and seemed to move her gaze over Sango's breast.

"You seem really—normal." She said. "Are you a fighter?"

"Yes." Sango said as she studied the girls cat like ears, they twitched reminding her of Inuyasha. "Hanyou?"

The Neko scoffed and turned her face to the side, thinking to herself that the human was somewhat right. She gulped as she thought of her linage and the ears on the top of her head—she hated them. "I have a name."

"Then what is your name?"

"My name is Ashihi." She said as she looked at Sango with defiant eyes, filled with hate and discrimination.

The look made Sango pause; she had seen Inuyasha give this very look to people on their travels. It was a look of judgment, but not bad judgment per say. Sango lowered her sword and looked at the girl with pity. This was a look of someone who expected to be treated badly because of their heritage. "Why did you attack, Inuyasha?"

"What's it to you." The cat sneered and looked away with a sound that almost seemed like a hiss.

"He is my brother." Sango said without hesitation as she looked at the young girl. She was not very old by demon standards, she could only be the equivalent to fourteen human years mentally.

"How is that possible? You're bloods don't smell the same." The cat looked at her with barely hidden curiosity. Even if this woman was Inuyasha's half-sister, they would still smell similar and yet, they didn't smell alike at all.

"Blood isn't important, it is the feeling in my heart that tells me he is my brother."

The young female nodded her head still rather confused and tilted it to the side, her ears perked on her head. "You claim a hanyou for a brother, why?"

Sango focused on the girl. She was young and nonthreatening. Her body was leaning forward as if she was truly curious. If she was a hanyou, then had no one ever loved her? Had no one ever shown her kindness as Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kagome, and herself all had shown Inuyasha? It was a thought that made Sango very sad. To have always been hated, to have never found love anywhere, that was truly a sad existence.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sango said after a few minutes of silence.

"I am your prisoner. You could kill me if you wanted."

"Maybe in my younger days I would have but now, I wouldn't dare." Sango knew that she should not have divulged that information but it seemed only fitting. All of her instincts were telling her that this girl would not do them any harm.

"You've became an Okaa-san. That changes you." She pointed at Sango's chest.

Sango stared at the girl and unconsciously covered her breast. "How do you know that?"

"You smell of kittens milk."

"Kittens, milk?"

The young girl smiled at Sango and giggled. "My Okaa-san said the human term is baby."

Sango smiled at the girl, she didn't seem dangerous anymore. She was so young, thought Sango, too young to look so angry. The thought brought her back to Inuyasha—the Inuyasha she had first met. He too had been young and angry. He was the equivalent of sixteen or seventeen back then, and he was hurting deeply. Would this girl age the same and hurt the same? Would she find someone to love her or would she not be as lucky as Inuyasha? "You're not a bad person, are you?"

The girl seemed to stiffen as she looked at Sango. Her eyes were half closed as if remembering something that haunted her. "I never wanted this."

"Why are you doing it then?"

A grim expression came over her face and she looked away from the flames, from Sango, from anything but her feet. The darkness in her eyes was horrible. It was if she was seeing something too horrible to imagine. "I have no choice."

Sango nodded at the girl to continue.

"The type of hanyou I am, is rare, about as rare as they come. My Otou-san was a human man who spent his whole life working in a field with my Ojiisan. He had no hopes of ever becoming honorable, but he was happy, unlike Ojiisan. One day a woman came to my Otou-san. He thought she was a human until he heard her name, Hanhan."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "Half and Half?"

The young girl nodded. "She was my Okaa-san, named for half her human blood and half her demon blood."

"A hanyou?"

"Yes, my Otou-san first met her when she was experiencing her human time. Eventually she let her secret be known to him. Her mixed blood."

"He accepted her?" Sango inquired, truly interested.

"Yes, Otou-san accepted Okaa-san without question. He loved every part of her." Ashihi looked at Sango with young naïve eyes. "Otou-san thought she was a gift from God."

Sango looked at the young girl. She looked to be a hanyou just like Inuyasha but, that couldn't be it, could it? If her mother was a hanyou and her father a human than what was she?

"I am a yottsu." Ashihi answered her unspoken question. "One fourth demon, a combination that is very rare. In fact, as far as my knowledge goes, I think I am the only one to make it to adulthood."

"I see, so your bore you?"

"Yes, Ojiisan did not approve. They had to run away from him in order to marry. They settled in another village. They knew they would not be safe no matter where they went but they chose to anyway. It took Ojiisan six years to find us, my Otou-san protected us to the very end, making sure Ojiisan had no idea of my existence. After he killed my parents, he burned the house with me inside."

The girls eyes clouded over and she looked almost stricken with grief. Sango felt her sadness acutely as images of her own family floated thru her head. She closed her eyes as the image of her long dead mother crossed her face, followed by her father, and her brother. She allowed a tear to travel down her cheek before she opened her eyes to see the young Yottsu still staring at her feet.

"A woman saved me. She took care of me, along with her two daughters until I was ten years old. I've survived for nearly sixty-five years because of those women and I'm thankful every day for it." She smiled at the thought. "I am forever grateful to Kouen-sama and her daughters Kaede and Kikyo."

-break-

Inuyasha laid on his futon fast asleep, his ears twitching with the night's sounds. He yawned a little and opened his eyes before stretching and sitting up. With a shake of the head he looked towards Miroku. The monk was asleep as well as his two children. Inuyasha smiled at all three of them briefly. He would protect them from anything, real or imaginary. It was the least he could do for everything they had done for him.

The sound of people talking brought him out of his musing. He could have sworn he had just heard Kikyo's name as well as Kaede's coming from the woman he had chased here.

Inuyasha looked towards the door hastily. He stood quickly and made his way into the next room his feet banging heavily, making the house abruptly awaken.

The babies cried as a rather loud crash and curse echoed through the hut as Inuyasha banged his head on a low hanging pot. Ashihi felt fear grip her heart as she stared at the dominating man. She bowed her head, keeping it bent until he spoke.

"How do you know Kikyo and Kaede?" His body grew straighter and narrower as his eyebrows drew tight together. He growled at her for an answer.

"Their Okaa-san saved me over sixty years ago." The girl said her head still bowed and her voice shaking violently. "They were really little no more than eleven and four."

Miroku walked into the room holding his to little children and his eyes still sleepy. "What's going on?" He said as he patted little Mika's bottom. The little girl reached for Inuyasha, all the while saying Ojisan over and over again. Shokuro mumbled out Otou-san, which was his own first word and held onto Miroku.

"Miroku go get Kaede." The hanyou said as he stared at the woman whose head was still turned towards the floorboards. Sango began to stock the fire again so the hut would be fit for interrogation. Miroku handed the twins to Inuyasha who cuddled them and kissed their foreheads so they would calm down. He left the hut, walking the short distance to Kaede's.

Ashihi meanwhile set in her place across from Sango, following into the natural silence that had filled the hut. She wasn't sure what was going on and why the man was so intent on her knowledge of her caretakers.

Miroku returned to the hut with the older woman in tow. She had been asleep when the woman had first come and did not know about Ashihi. They all kept a close eye on Kaede's features trying to determine if the old woman did in fact know Ashihi or not.

A gasp filled Kaede's old lungs as she hurried towards the young girl.

"Junsei-chan?" She cried out, the name surprising everyone in the hut, including Ashihi.

"Kaede-chan?" she whispered her eyes filling with tears. She jumped into the old arms and listened to the beating of the old heart with eagerness. Kaede meekly smiled and held the girl to her.

"You are still very much a child Junsei-chan."

The girl nodded and backed away from her still sniffling. "My name," she said in a hush voice. "I had forgotten my real name. You really are Kaede-chan!"

Everyone remained quiet throughout the reunion but a thought was racing through all of their minds. What was her name, why had Kaede called her Junsei?

Inuyasha walked over to the two, interrupting their moment as he grabbed the girl and looked her square in the eye. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"My real name," She said with a stutter, "is Junsei. It is the name my parents gave me."

"Then why did you say your name was Ashihi?" Sango asked from her spot on the other side of the fire.

"Because it is the name my master gave me." She replied. Her eyes grew a little stronger as Inuyasha lowered her back to the ground. With a motion from Miroku he went back over by Sango who was tending the children now.

"Did he order you to come here?" Sango asked. The girl nodded and glared into the wood of the floor boards.

"He is no man, he is a vile demon." She clutched her kimono tightly as she said the words, her eyes glaring into the fire.

The sound of water hitting the roof of the hut interrupted their conversation. "Rain?" Sango said while turning her eyes to the door of the hut.

"Kagome's crying." Inuyasha said in a small voice as he sniffed the air delicately. Junsei looked at him and sighed.

"Kagome, I've heard master mention that name."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he rushed towards the girl again. "What does he say about her?"

"He says he wants revenge." She barely got out as she looked at him with doe shocked eyes.

"What," He growled as he picked the girl off of the ground again. She looked petrified as she grasped at the older man's hands, "What is your master's name?"

Before they could hear her answer the earth around the hut began to violently shake.

-break-

Kagome kept her eyes on the crumbled piece of paper in her hands. It was stained with tears and torn around the edges but for the most part was still unharmed. It was the drawing Shippo had done of her and Inuyasha, other than Inuyasha's poetry it was one of her prized possessions.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's dream played in her mind. She could see Inuyasha's happy look and she wanted to see it again, just not in a dream. Power began to grow around Kagome unbeknown to her.

She was sick of the shit of the past year. She wanted to know what was happening to her mind. She knew this was not natural, this was not a part of her, there was something causing her to feel this way.

She held the picture to her chest and cried as hard as her body could let her. Her mind began to ache and she seriously, for the first time in her life, contemplated suicide.

Kagome grabbed a pen from her inner kimono. She always kept one on her now-a-days. She laid the picture flat on the ground looking at it with tear stained eyes. Carefully she forced herself to write on it, forced herself to put every feeling she had ever had for Inuyasha down on the paper.

As Kagome finished she let the pen fall from her hand. Her eyes stared at the piece of paper and she felt a part of her heart slowly crack from pain. Carefully, she brought her hand up to her face and touched the moisture on her cheeks. If only she could die, then maybe this feeling would be gone, maybe these tears would be gone. Kagome placed her hand on her heart and sighed deeply as she closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. All she wanted was for the tears to stop, for the pain in her heart to stop.

The power that was overcoming Kagome began to tickle her as it pushed out of her body through any pore it could find. It seemed to creep like a vine from her skin, lashing out like a whip as it became stronger and stronger. Kagome watched as the slight pink aura began to encompass her. It felt like someone was hugging her, like someone loved her. It was so warm. Kagome closed her eyes, allowing the aura to slowly build within her.

It made her feel happy in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. It was comforting, and reminded her of her mother hugging her when she was upset. She smiled, her eyes still shut as she imagined Mama's face. She could have sworn her mother was hugging her like she had all those years ago. Back when she had first realized she loved Inuyasha. ]

"Mama." Kagome whispered as the power around her began to swirl changing colors as it covered her in a sea of warmth. Gradually she felt the power shift. It grew warmer and headier, making her feel so relaxed that she thought she might fall asleep.

Carefully, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the room around her in shock. Everything was pink, bright pink. The whole of the room was covered in her light, the light of purity, the light of the miko.

"My aura." She whispered as she watched the pink swirl around her, becoming darker and darker, until it was very much red. Kagome gulped at the sight of the red energy. In all of her years of training her energy had never been red—it had always remained pink. So, what did the change mean?

She watched as the energy started to spark. With each small electric current she saw something inside the red—something—black?

Kagome knitted her eyebrows and stared intently at the sparking energy. Inside of it she could plainly see black treads—strings. Timidly, Kagome reached out and touched one of the strings. Upon contact it hissed and she drew her hand back quickly. She looked down at her palm and saw the small line of blood begin to ooze. It reminded her of Yura of the Hair.

She looked up at the string in confusion. Why had it been so hard to see these strings? Yura's had been easy to see, even back when she had limited power. Kagome shook her head—that was the least of her worries. As she studied the strings she realized right away that they all had the same destination. They were connected to her.

"Why, are they connected to me?" She followed the path of the strings away from her body and saw that they lead outside of the hut. "They're connected to something outside."

Slowly Kagome stood up and watched as the mass of strings moved with her. They were all bundled together—a giant strand that ran inside of her. She glanced at the window, they went out of the window. She glanced at the door, they went out the door. Curisous, she walked to the door and looked outside, there was no end to the strings path. It would be impossible for her to follow every string to its epicenter.

"Shit." She said as she slumped in the doorway. "What can I do?" She whispered as she watched the strings. Experience told Kagome that strings were a bad thing and needed to be dealt with quickly. She cringed at the thought of Yura and her strings, but these strings—she couldn't even begin to determine where they were coming from. There were literally millions of them, perhaps billions, and they all went in different directions. At least with Yura they had bundled together enough that she could follow them but these—there was no way—they all went to a different place.

Suddenly a thought dawned on Kagome. If she couldn't follow the string then perhaps she could follower their connection in her body?

Kagome returned to the inside of the hut and set down next to the fire. She put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes tightly. With a deep breath she opened her third eye, just as Kaede had taught her. It was the same eye she used to see the Shikon shards so long ago.

She concentrated hard, forcing herself to extend her miko energy until she could see herself standing in her own mind. In other words, she was inside her own head.

Inside her mind she found herself surrounded by doors, all of them either closed completely, opened completely, or cracked to different degrees.

"Strange." She said as she looked at the different doors. "What's behind these doors?"

She walked over to one of the doors, which was wide open; she saw Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Houjo, Eri, Ayame, and Yuka within the door. As she looked at them her love for the seven people filled her heart.

"Is this the room, I house my love for them in? My love for my friends?" She glanced over at the door directly next to it and saw the outline of Shippo as he colored. A wave of motherly affection came over her, this was the room that housed her love of her child.

She smiled as the feeling of love filled her heart and as she moved away from those doors she felt the feeling fade. It took all of her power not to stand next to them forever.

Kagome steeled herself, knowing that if she was not careful she would become trapped in her own mind. Remembering her task she looked around her, using her third eye to locate the strings. Sure enough she saw the strings leading away from the other two doors. With one last look back she moved away from them, following the strings.

It felt like hours went by as she followed the strands past thousands of open and closed doors. Some had pictures of her family, some had pictures of other friends from this time, others had pictures of pets she had lost, and some had pictures of people she had lost. It did not take her long to realize that every door within this place housed her feelings towards everyone and everything she had ever met.

Finally she reached the end of the string's trail. It was connected to two doors that were side by side. One door was being held open by the string and the other was being held tightly closed. Kagome looked at the wide opened door. She couldn't see inside of it, it was pitch black inside. A wave of fear came through her body as she looked inside the door—the black was unnatural, it was downright scary. This door scared her.

Kagome took a deep breath and focused inside the inner depths of the door. Why was this particular door so scary? None of the other doors had scared her this bad; even the ones that housed her greatest fears. Kagome felt a knot tighten in her stomach—it was uncomfortable—it was dark—it was forbidding.

Whatever was inside this door was the worst thing she had ever experienced in her life, it was the worst feeling she had ever known. Kagome closed her eyes at the very thought. She had already passed the doors with Kikyo, the doors with Naraku, the doors with her deceased father—she had passed all the doors that caused her deep and physically altering pain but—what then was behind this door? Kagome could only think of one thing.

She opened her eyes and took a step forward. Something told her that she needed to go inside this room, that there was something inside it, she needed to face. Kagome knew what she needed to face but—she really didn't want to.

With a gulp Kagome moved towards the door, her feet were slow as she entered the room. It was dark, darker than it had appeared outside. "Hello?" She called but nothing answered her except a faint growl in the darkness.

A shiver ran up her spin and she bit her lip as two red eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere some distance away. She wanted to run but she firmly planted her feet on the ground. "Who's there?" She whispered as a feeling gnawed at the back of her mind.

All of the sudden the scene changed drastically. Everything became blindingly bright. She had to cover her own eyes to stand up to the brightness. When she finally gained the ability to see, she found herself standing in a clearing. The trees around her were dead and the grass was brown and crunchy under her feet.

"I see you have come."

She turned and looked for the source of the voice but found nothing except Inuyasha. The hanyou was standing some twenty feet away from her but she could tell he was transformed. He was snarling and growling, he was angry—he was frightening.

Kagome took a step backwards. Her heart was racing in her chest; she was very much afraid for her life. She could feel the string of claws, the hot blood on her flesh, and she could see him causing it—she could see him killing her.

"Are you afraid, Miko?"

Kagome stopped. Her heart was pounding in her chest now. She could feel it hitting her rib cage, harder and harder with each breath she took. She was practically panting from fear alone. She closed her eyes, willing herself to be strong but she couldn't, the fear was overwhelming. She wrapped her arms around herself and tucked her chin to her chest. The knowledge that he might kill her ran through her mind. The thought that he could take those claws and destroy her life in a second, devoured her sanity.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a flash of her memories in front of her. She could see the lake, the tree, the grave, she could see Inuyasha, the arch of his claws as they tore into her. She felt the pain that had ripped through her body before she died. She shuttered at the knowledge: Inuyasha was capable of doing that.

"I asked, are you afraid of him?" The voice questioned as everything went pitch black around her. "Does he bring you fear?"

Kagome watched as the hanyou, now turned full demon, came towards her. He was moving slowly, a smirk on his face; his claws were covered in blood—somehow she knew it was her own. She felt her heart stop; the look on his face was the same as it had been on that day so long ago. There was no recognition, he didn't know her, the only thing he knew was that he wanted to kill her.

"Are you afraid?" The voice yelled and Kagome winced as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I am afraid." She finally answered the voice. Her own voice was shaky as she took a step backwards.

The demon snickered but Kagome ignored him.

This scary Inuyasha was now only a few feet away from her. His blood red eyes were unfeeling as he looked at her, his elongated fangs dripping with blood. She watched that blood drip, was it her blood? Had he torn her apart with both claws and fangs? She closed her eyes and shook her head—no.

This was wrong, this was not the Inuyasha she knew, this was not the man she had come to love and yet—it was.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked directly into the demon's red and blue irises. She focused, putting all of her energy into those eyes and as she did the demon Inuyasha seemed to grow confused. He snarled at her, anger seeping out of him but behind that anger Kagome felt something else—she felt humanity.

She blinked back tears at this realization, it was something she had always known and yet for the past year had been unable to comprehend. It was like a part of her (the part that understood Inuyasha as a demon and a human) had disappeared or been sealed away. But as she stood here now, as she looked into the face of the man who had killed her, she knew the truth. Her fear of Inuyasha was unfounded. Demon, human, hanyou, Inuyasha was Inuyasha. Kagome had always known that, so why had she not been aware now?

The image of Inuyasha killing her flashed across her mind again but this time one thing was different. When she saw the eyes—the blue and red eyes—she saw the fight between demon and human. She saw Inuyasha struggling, she saw him trying to gain control, she saw the look on his face when he realized he couldn't stop himself. She saw him afterwards, she saw him broken, she saw him crying, and she saw him torn to shreds over what he had done.

Kagome smiled at the thought—it was bittersweet. She shook her head as the demon growled and snarled in front of her confused and frustrated. This was a part of Inuyasha she had to accept—she concluded. If she couldn't accept the demon then how could she accept the hanyou? They were one and the same. Kagome looked at the demon Inuyasha and frowned, Inuyasha's father had been wrong. That was why she was here now, facing this door, facing this fear. If she could not accept the demon Inuyasha, then she would never accept Inuyasha as a man.

"Inuyasha," She said as she reached for him. He drew back as if afraid of her touch and jumped away from her. "I'm sorry."

The demon Inuyasha growled louder, it was a warning, a warning she would not heed.

"I'm sorry," She repeated softly, "I'm sorry, I let you down. But I love you, I love all of you." She moved closer to the demon. "Your father was wrong, I can't deny this part of you. I can't pretend it doesn't exist. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. To deny any part of you, Inuyasha, is to deny you."

She moved to where she was only a few feet away from the hanyou all of the love she had for him showing in her eyes.

"You are a hanyou. You are half demon and half human. Without either half you cannot be a hanyou. It is who you are."

The demon looked at her with wide eyes as she closed all distance between them and kissed his lips. It was a sweet kiss, a kiss that reminded her vaguely of the first kiss she had ever given him—the kiss in the mirror. She felt the demon relax against her with little fight—it whimpered against her mouth and growled but these growls were different. They made her feel calm, accepted, loved. He backed away and she opened her eyes to look at him. The red and blue irises were closed leaving his face calm and content. When his eyes opened they were still red and blue but held the same calm. He growled lightly and Kagome smiled as he bent down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms going around her waist as their lips explored each other. It was beautiful.

The sound of something snapping drew Kagome back to herself. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock as she found herself back in the hallway filled with doors.

She touched her lips as she looked at the now closed door before her. All the fear she had felt in her body was gone. Oddly, she wished she could go back in and kiss the man behind the door again. Kagome smiled at the thought—perhaps—she would have to deal with the real thing instead. A blush came across her cheeks as she thought of doing more than simply kissing Inuyasha.

Her thoughts left her when she heard the rattle of a door knob. Kagome looked towards the next door in the line, it was sealed shut, the knob shaking violently, as if something wanted desperately to be let out.

The same string that had been holding the door with her fear opened was keeping this door closed. Kagome reached forward, touching the surface of the door—the very touch filled her with love. So much love that she was reduced to tears at the sensation of it. She fell to her knees, her hand clutching her heart—the love behind this door was strong—stronger than anything she had ever felt.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows—no—that was wrong. She looked at the door—she had felt love this strong before, but she had not felt it for a year. Was this the other source of her problem? She looked at the door that was now closed. It had been the first obstacle. She had to overcome her fear of Inuyash—her controlled fear. She looked back at the door that's door knob shook. This was the next obstacle.

Kagome stood with conviction. She had to open this door.

She touched its surface, pushing her hands against the string that sealed it shut. They burned her fingers but she simply gritted her teeth and pushed through. She closed her eyes summoning the power she had built up earlier. Starting in her stomach she drew the power, directing it through her body as Kaede had taught her. Carefully she put as much of it behind her hand as she could, building it up to greater and greater magnitudes. She knew it would take everything she had, all the Miko energy in her body to destroy the strings, permanently, on this door.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt the right amount of energy coursing through her fingertips.

"I love Inuyasha," She said as she looked at the door with determined eyes. "You cannot stop those feelings."

With one great burst of purifying energy the strings erupted into flames falling in chunks off of the door. She brought her hand down and watched as they burned on the ground, becoming ashes, becoming dust, becoming nonexistent. She smiled at them before looking at the door—the doorknob slowly turned—the door opened. She smiled brightly as she rushed forward.

Waiting for her was the hanyou Inuyasha.

-break-

They found Kagome inside of Kaede's hut, her body slumped to the ground and an unbelievable amount of power running off of her in waves.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when he reached her. Her spiritual powers electrified in the air, he couldn't get near her. He cussed as the purifying energy started to transform him into a human. "Damn it." He mutter when a few black hairs entered his vision. He started to back away when something caught his eye, a drawing, the words on it were what struck him though. Quickly, with little thought he picked it up and stuffed it into his haori before turning towards the others. "Kaede, I can't get near Kagome."

The old woman looked at Kagome with uncertainty. "Her spiritual power is intense. I cannot even be near her."

"Inuyasha." Miroku's voice was added to the fray. "You should not get close, her power is purifying you."

"Like I give a shit!" He yelled as he tried to reach Kagome again, his fear for her wellbeing outweighing his own fears of purification. Miroku grabbed the hanyou before he could do anything too drastic, however. "Let me go Miroku!"

"No, she's dangerous."

"Who cares, at worse I'll just be human for a few days."

"No," Kaede said as she put a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "At the moment, I would not be surprised if her power destroyed your demon blood."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Kaede in shock. The old woman was dead serious as she looked at Kagome intently. Inuyasha turned and looked at her too, his eyes amazed at the color radiating from her body—it was red.

Miroku held Inuyasha tightly, his staff around the demon's wait as he also watched Kagome. "She's right, I can already feel your demon energy leaving your body."

"I don't care." Inuyasha said as he desperately looked at her. He wouldn't mind being a human forever if he could help Kagome now.

"Well I do!" Miroku yelled back as he dragged the demon from the hut. Inuyasha struggled against him but with his demon energy leaving his body, it was easy for Miroku to control him. The monk threw him towards Sango, who grabbed onto him. The demon exterminator knew Inuyasha would not fight her for fear of hurting her.

"What's happening?" Shippo's sleepy voice entered the mix. The monk grabbed the kitsune throwing him towards Sango. Inuyash caught the kit instead, knowing Sango's hands were full. The full demon stared wide eyed as Miroku slapped seals on the door, which would prevent any demon from entering the hut.

"What's happening." Inuyasha said fear in his own voice as he repeated Shippo's sleepy words.

Inside the hut Kaede and Miroku stood just in view of the others outside. Both of them, although purely human, were being burned from the power. Carefully, Miroku pulled Kaede from the hut, shielding her older body from the intense magic. The two stood for several minutes, not answering Inuyasha's question but instead looking inside the hut with similar strange expressions.

"Is Kagome okay?" Shippo asked in a worried voice. Kaede looked back at him—her own expression confused.

"I'm not sure." She replied as she looked back towards Kagome, her one good eye drawn in confusion and worry. "What she has done is so strange."

"And what is that?" Inuyasha said as Sango continued to hold onto him, more for comfort now than anything.

"She has used her own powers to get into her mind." Miroku supplied in the old Miko's place. His own expression was one of worry and frayed calm.

"What does that mean?" Sango whispered as she held onto the Inu tightly, her arms wrapped around his middle in a restraining hug. Shippo climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder, straining to see inside the hut where Kagome's power still flared. As he did, Inuyasha brought an arm around Sango's shoulder, hugging her too him slightly. The exterminator smiled at the simply gesture that was meant to put her at ease.

"It is possible for a Miko to use their power to go inside their own head." Kaede said in a small voice as she turned towards the hut in contemplation. "It is used to protect their purity in times of need. Why Kagome would do this, I have no idea." Kaede began to creep closer to the hut, closer to the Miko. "I didn't think she was even capable of such an act."

"Will she be okay?" Inuyasha asked as Sango let go of him completely. The hanyou had ceased his struggle. Now that he knew what was going on, he had calmed somewhat, although his body posture was still agitated.

Junsei, who had been standing off to the side looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He really cared for the human inside the hut—so much that it was endearing and yet—thoughts of her master plagued her brain. She gulped and looked down at the ground. Somehow, she knew what was happening to the young Miko. She could see it around her—the strings, they were gone, she had destroyed them. Junsei bit her lip, determined to not say a word for fear of her very life.

"Only time will tell." Kaede said unaware of the things Junsei knew. Miroku and Kaede entered the hut and slowly began to chant in the doorway, in hopes of calming the spiritual rage. Sango hurried back to her own hut to check on the children briefly, leaving Inuyasha and Junsei alone.

For a moment Inuyasha stood outside unmoving, his eyes focused on Kagome's limp body. What could she possibly be doing? What was her reason for going inside her own mind? Where had all of her power come from? Why was she using so much? Unless—his eyes flickered towards Junsei—she was protecting herself from something.

"Junsei what is your master's name?"

"Akkanka." She answered. Inuyasha approached her slowly, handing off Shippo who was crying. Junsei took the boy and held onto him as she watched Inuyasha raise his eyes towards the sky. A soft rain was following now. Her green hair and his own silver hair were matted to their faces by it. Her eyes widened as the rain started to glow with an unnatural light. She watched as lightning flashed overhead and showed the hollow of Inuyasha's eyes.

He reached into his haori and pulled out a piece of paper with a picture on it. It was soaking with the rain but somehow seemed to be still dry. He looked up at her his eyes hollow and hard with water dripping from his overcast hair.

"Inuyasha," He read out loud. "I will always love you. Till death do us part." He closed his eyes tightly as the words soaked in. "Till death do us part."

Junsei bit her lip, unsure of what to say—in the end she didn't need to say anything.

"Junsei," His voice almost startled her as he allowed the picture to fall to the ground. "I'm going to kill your master. I won't come back when I'm done."

Her eyes grew full of tears that came down her cheeks harshly in waves.

He walked away from her slowly his body the picture of coolness, his form the sexiest thing she had ever seen. The rain washing his back caused his shirt to show his muscles and the perfection of his ass. His hair plastered to his face and neck sending delightful images, of a naked sweaty man panting, around her head. His feet hit the puddles causing splashes of gold to echo in the sea of salty tears.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered one last time before she noticed the picture sitting on the ground perfectly dry. She bent down and picked it up; there were two people in it, standing in front of a tree their faces mere inches from each other. The very man who had just been standing in front of her was on the left about to kiss the very woman who was unconscious in the hut.

The words the hanyou had spoken only moments before were on the page. With a heavy heart she looked up to the sky and then back to the horizon where he had just stood.

-break-

"The danger has passed. We can stop worrying now." Kaede said with a smile as she leaned back heavily against the side of the hut. Miroku too slumped over as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"I'm so glad." He mumbled, "I think Inuyasha would have died if she had never woken up."

Sango nodded and held onto Shokuro and Mikaren. They had been brought into the hut only after everything had calmed down. Miroku looked at his children and smiled at their sleeping faces. He bent down and kissed each brow with love before pressing his lips gently to his wife's. Kaede smiled at the display and quietly exited the hut to stretch her legs.

Junsei was sitting quietly outside her eyes staring at the ground, the paper clutched in her hand, Shippo's head lying in her lap. Kaede didn't even notice her until the girls soft voice reached her ears above the rain.

"Kaede-chan." She mumbled.

Kaede turned towards the young woman and looked at her with gentle eyes. Everyone had been so focused on Kagome that they had hardly looked at her or Inuyasha. The thought brought pause to Kaede as she looked for the hanyou boy—Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. "Junsei-chan?"

The troubled woman looked at her with sad eyes. "Inuyasha," she said as she handed Kaede the piece of paper, "is gone."

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	11. Inuyasha's Sign

Edited 11/12/2010

Chapter XI: Inuyasha's Sign

Inuyasha set silently under a tree about thirty miles away from Kaede's village. His back was bent and his head was resting between his upturned knees. Nothing in life could have prepared him for that deciding moment, that one choice to leave Kagome. By leaving her he had freed her. She wouldn't have to fight her emotions anymore. They wouldn't have to fool themselves any more. They wouldn't have to be in love anymore.

He looked up and shook his head as the thought brought anger into his heart. With a deep breath he leaned his head back with closed eyes. She was better off finding a human mate, he decided. She needed someone she wasn't afraid of, someone who wouldn't bring her Miko heritage shame. She was better off with someone that could protect her from bastard demons like him.

He looked up at the sky and noticed the lack of clouds. The depressing look the world had taken for the past year was receding. It almost seemed like the world was slowly becoming happy again. It made Inuyasha laugh sarcastically: How could anything really be happy, unless—Kagome was happy.

The thought made him feel relieved but at the same time—angrier and depressed. Maybe Kagome was happy now, happy to be free of him. She was too nice a person to ever tell him that she would be happy to be rid of him. He looked at the sky and tried to erase the thought from his mind. It wouldn't go away. With a deep breath he stood and looked at the world ahead of him. The very least he could do now was kill Akkanka and revenge the love he had now lost.

He felt a slight pain in his heart. Slowly, he brought his hand up to touch the spot that hurt him and thought of the pain and its cause. "Kagome, I hope I did the right thing." He whispered as tears filled his eyes, tears of old pain, and of new.

He stepped forward and paused, turning to look behind him. He couldn't see Kaede's Village anymore; he couldn't even see the smoke rising above it. He took a deep deciding breath and turned away from the place he had called his home—he turned away from her never looking back. One footstep was made and he felt his heart shattering into small pieces that could never be healed. With a shake of his head he kept walking away from his life, his love, and his happiness.

No matter how far he walked, however, no matter how hard he tried to resist looking back, he still had her on his mind—still had that image of home invading his heart.

"Kagome." He whispered as he continued to walk away.

-break-

"_Kagome._"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. She could have sworn she heard Inuyasha say her name.

She smiled and drew her arms around herself looking utterly like tranquility, she was Kagome again, free, and beautiful Kagome. Her eyes were radiant, her skin glowing; her entire body a picture of perfection and glory. All her earlier gloom was gone, and her smile had turned into a magnificent testament of love, kindness, devotion, and just genuine happiness.

"I'm free." She said with shinning eyes. There was no fear in her heart anymore; there was only love for the man she had loved since she was fifteen. It made her feel amazing.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango said as she appeared beside her. Kagome looked at the young woman who was holding her infant daughter. Behind her the rest of her friends sat, along with a new face, Kagome looked at the troubled girl. She had ears like Inuyasha that were blue and she looked exceedingly young.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome said as she looked away from the troubled girl and at Sango. Her eyes were drawn to Mika, however, when the little girl struggled from her mother's arms a name on her lips.

"Ojiisan"

"Ojiisan, does she mean Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned Sango as she watched the young girl.

"Yes. That's what they call him." Sango said with a sad look in her eyes as she let the girl stand on shaky feet.

"Ojiisan." The little girl said sadly as she looked at Kagome.

"Ojiisan went bye-bye." Sango said as she bent down next to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Bye-bye." The little girl said sadly as she hugged her mother. "Ojiisan bye-bye."

"Inuyasha is gone?" Kagome said in a small voice, her eyes began to get wide with realization and her heart hammered in her chest as an emotion washed over her in waves.

Inuyasha was gone, he had left, right after she had fixed everything. She brought her hand over her heart and closed her eyes, searching for his familiar energy—she found it stagnant in the air, old. Kagome opened her eyes as she became completely aware of Mika's words. Inuyasha was not just gone—he had not left for a short while. She shook her head, she could feel it in her heart, Inuyasha was gone right when all her fears had been eradicated. Right when she had shut the door and it was never going to open again. She gulped; Inuyasha had left not knowing this. She had to find him, she had to tell him that everything was okay and that they could be together.

Kagome tried to stand but her legs gave way and she hit the ground. Within seconds Sango was supporting her.

"Kagome!" Shippo said as he rushed towards her. "You shouldn't move, Kaede said that you used too much power and need to rest."

"I have to get to Inuyasha." She said as she looked at the group. "Where did he go?"

"Kagome-sama, we don't know where he is." Miroku looked down at his feet. "All we know is that he has gone to kill a man named Akkanka." Miroku did not mention the part where Inuyasha had said he would never return. He did not want to upset Kagome when her powers were so diminished.

Kagome tried to stand again but even with Sango's help found her legs too weak. "Damn." She whispered more to herself than the others. In her current condition she knew there was no way she could go after Inuyasha—her body was simply too weak. Sighing Kagome looked at the other's and finally thought about what Miroku had said, the man he had named. "Akkanka?" She whispered out, the name seemed both familiar to her and unknown. "Who is that?"

"My master, the man who has been controlling your mind." The troubled girl next to Kagome supplied.

Kagome darted her eyes towards her and focused on the young girl transfixed. "Who are you?" Kagome asked, as she eyed the Neko up and down.

"My name is Junsei," The girl practically whispered. "I am a friend of Kaede's from long ago."

"I see." Curiosity satisfied Kagome laid back against the wall and looked at the group. "Akkanka has been controlling my mind?" Kagome wondered out loud as she looked down at her knees in concentration, after a moment realization finally dawned in her. The strings she had sought out and destroyed within her mind were Akkanka's doing. "The strings I saw were from Akkanka."

"You could see the strings?" Junsei said startled.

"It took all of my power but I could see them. He had weaved them so tight in my mind that it was almost impossible to destroy them."

"Kagome, child?" Kaede said and moved closer to her. "How did you do it?"

"I released my power." Kagome said as she set back and looked at all of them. Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Mikaren, Shokuro, and Junsei all stared at her as she talked. "When I did I could see the strings. It was like Yura of the Hair, I could only see them with my Miko energy. They lead me to a door in my brain. Inside of it was Inuyasha in his demon form."

The group looked at Kagome fascinated as she brought her hands up to her heart.

"I was really scared. He was snarling at me, angry at me but then I realized that the demon I was seeing was a part Inuyasha. I love Inuyasha and that means I love the demon in him as well." She blushed and decided to leave out the kiss. "When I thought that I was thrown out of the room and the door shut tight. I was free."

"You destroyed the string?" Junsei whispered. "You broke the illusion. Only someone more powerful than Akkanka can break the illusion."

"I don't think that is too important." Miroku broke his silence and looked at the group. "We all know that Kagome is strong but, I think the true question is why was he controlling her?"

"Oba—sa?" A small voice brought them out of their silence. The baby took hold of Kagome's cheek and giggled when a small smile came over Kagome's mouth.

"Obasan? Is that what you call me?" The Miko whispered as she kissed the baby hand on her cheek, causing Mika to giggle again.

"Obasan, bye?"

Kagome looked at the child and smiled halfheartily, her eyebrows knitted together. The child was observant—she knew what Kagome was going to do before she even announced it to the others. It was strange—Kagome thought—how observant this child was.

"Yes." She answered much to everyone in the huts surprise. "I'm going to bring Ojiisan back."

"Kagome you can't go by yourself! It's too dangerous." Sango said worried.

"Yeah Kagome!" Shippo jumped in, he had tears in his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Kagome said with a smirk. "Because I'll have someone who's on the inside." Kagome looked at Junsei with bright eyes, eyes they had not seen in nearly a year. They were the eyes of the Kagome they had first meet when she was fifteen. The strong girl who had faced Naraku, who had faced demons, who had laughed in the face of danger. "Junsei is coming with me."

"I am?" The neko said with her eyes wide with fear.

"Yes," Kagome smiled at the young girl with determination. "You're going to take me to your master."

Junsei nodded silently as Kagome stood her legs shaking a little.

"Kagome are you sure about this?"

Kagome nodded and looked Sango in the eyes. "Sango you once told me that you knew I loved Inuyasha the second you joined our family. You were right, I have been in love with Inuyasha ever since the first time he called me by my name." Kagome paused and smiled at Sango showing off her teeth and the brightness of her eyes. "My name is Kagome and I will not rest until I have heard Inuyasha say that name to me again."

"I should come with you." Sango said as she stood quickly.

"Yes, Kagome-sama let us help you." Miroku added as he too came to stand next to Kagome, on her other side.

Kagome looked back and forth at both of them, touched by their conviction to help her. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama you have a responsibility to these children. You're needed here." She motioned to the two small twins. "This is my fight."

Sango didn't look convinced but knew Kagome was right—she couldn't abandon her children now. "Kagome I can't come with you." She said as she took a deep breath. "But I want you to know that I will be with you the whole time." The two women looked at each other with sisterly love as Sango took Kagome into a tight hug. "I love you, Kagome-chan and I love Inuyasha. When you see him, tell him that we miss him and we want him to come home. Tell him that we love him."

Kagome nodded into the hug and held onto Sango tighter as she felt Miroku wrap his arms around them both. He hugged them tightly and reluctantly agreed to stay behind. "I wish you luck, Kagome-sama." He whispered into her hair. "Tell him I love him too and that I need him back." He laughed into her hair. "Tell him he can't leave me with all these women."

Kagome laughed and pressed her head into Miroku's shoulder. "I understand, I'll tell him." They separated and Kagome bent down to hug Shippo. The small fox clung to her tightly before kissing her cheek. "Bring him back." The boy whispered into her ear. "I can't loss my Otou-san again."

Kagome pulled away and looked Shippo in the eye. "I'll bring Otou back." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "I promise." She kissed his small cheek and backed away. Her legs weren't so shaky anymore—her friends had given her strength. She picked up both twins and kissed their cheeks as they cooed into her shoulders, one on each side. Even if they were small, she still felt that they were giving her the same strength, it was appreciated.

"Ojiisan! Obasa—" Mika said as she snuggled into Kagome's hair, inhaling her scent in the same fashion as her uncle. Kagome wondered briefly, if Inuyasha had taught her to do that. She looked at Kaede who was standing to the side, the old woman only nodded with a smile, Kagome smiled back.

She handed the two small babes back to their mother and took a deep calming breath. "I promise all of you, I will not return unless I have Inuyasha with me. I love you all. Thank you for everything"

"Kagome," Shippo cried out in warranted fear, "You make it sound like we'll never see you again."

"Shippo, I will try my best to come back alive."

The kitsune tried to look brave but failed as Kagome turned away from them. With Junsei at her side they left the hut, taking the same path Inuyash had not too long ago.

"Kagome?" Junsei asked in a small voice as they disappeared into the wood with no supplies or preparations.

"Yeah?"

"I admire you." The young woman looked down in embarrassment.

Kagome glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Why?"

"I don't think I could ever be as brave as you."

"Years ago," Kagome whispered. "When I was still a child in many ways, I was not brave at all. I never could have done this. But with Inuyasha in my heart, I know I at least have to try."

"Kagome, will you come back if you can't find Inuyasha?"

Kagome bit her lip and forced herself not to look behind her, at the others waving from the hut. She knew if she did she would want to return, however, that was not her mission now. Inuyasha had thown everything away to be with her—he had given her his everything—and she had thown that back in his face, now was the time to correct that, now was the time to make him happy again. She owed him that—she owed herself that.

"I said what I said and I said what I meant, Junsei-chan." She concluded out loud. "Without Inuyasha my life is not worth living. I will not return unless he is at my side."

Junsei looked at her in awe and understanding. Inuyasha and Kagome were mates at heart.

-break-

Akkanka broke the table that held the globe, he broke the window ledge, he broke the book cases, and he punched a hole through the wall. With a scream he punched another hole through the opposite wall.

"She broke it!" He looked at the small figure of Kagome in his hand. "How the fuck did she do it?"

"Akkanka-sama?" Jigoku said in an attempt to calm his master's temper. The man turned towards him and racked his claws across Jigoku's face. Jigoku fell to the ground clutching his bleeding cheek. He winced when he saw a very visible chunk of flesh hanging in his line of vision. Closing his eyes he tried to remain calm. He was a demon—it would heal.

"All my work—all my plotting gone to waste, how can this be? I can't believe this!" Akkanka growled as he destroyed a wooden doll. Jigoku grimaced knowing that when that doll was destroyed so was the person it was modeled after.

"Sir, we still have a chance." He said in a small voice as he held his face together with one hand.

"What!" The enraged face of the lord turned to him and glared as red eyes flowed with a heat and lust that made Jigoku shiver and whine with fear.

"The girl, she is—a miko, if we can make a jewel like the legendary Shikon—we could—"

"You moron! Do you know how hard it is to make a jewel? I would have to control both a demon and a miko of enormous power, then force them to become one!" He screamed as if it was a well-known fact, "Besides, I can't use Kagome, I want to keep her close to me."

"Why can't you find another Miko then?"

"I can't she is the last of the true Miko's."

Jigoku looked at his master in surprise. He felt his cheek begin to knit back together and silently sighed with relief before he tentatively dropped his hand, when blood did not start gushing out he smiled and relaxed. Apparently the gash was not that deep. Akkanka moved across the room and stood more calmly in front of the window.

"All the other Miko's in this world as simply girls with small amounts of spiritual energy. None of them are true Miko's: women with souls filled with spiritual power. The original creator of the Shikon-no-Tama was a true Miko. Kagome's soul is woven from her cloth. Only a woman woven from that cloth can create a Shikon."

"Akkanka-sama, I'm sure we can think of something."

The man turned hateful eyes at Jigoku and threw a piece of busted wood in his direction. "Get the fuck out!" He screamed. Jigoku didn't have to be told twice.

He moved the Hikido out of his way and quickly slammed it behind him as he rounded the corner of the hallway as fast as he could. He leaned against the wall once he was a safe distance away from the anger of the other room and tried to calm his pounding heart.

"At least I'm alive." He huffed out as he slumped further down the wall.

A servant girl walked next to him and for a moment he thought he had seen Junsei's face but unfortunately it wasn't her. For the longest time the two of them had been together, him and Junsei. His Junsei, his mate, who didn't even remember him anymore thanks to the strings attached to her mind.

"Ashihi." He mumbled hating the name with everything that he was. Akkanka had closed the door which possessed his memory so tightly that she did not even recognize his face. With a sad, remorseful sigh he turned the last corner towards his room and walked down the hall—his thoughts focused on Junsei.

-break-

A lonely man set on a rock as the world passed him by. He had no idea where he was going. He had followed Junsei's scent as far as he could but the constant rain had washed the majority of it away.

"Can someone give me a sign?" He looked up into the sky exasperated and gulped. It had been a long time since he had traveled alone. Normally, he had Kagome with him. "Kagome." He whispered at the very thought.

Kagome always knew what to do. She always knew where to go next. A slight droplet hit his face and he blinked. It was starting to rain but the usual energy he felt was not there. He reached out his hand and collected the water in it before bringing it to his lips to drink. He brought his lips away and frowned.

"This rain is normal." He scrunched up his nose, sniffing it, it smelled normal, it looked normal, it was normal, he concluded. "What could it mean?"

Inuyasha felt his head grow light and leaned back a little, supporting himself on a tree as a figure appeared in front of him. It was Kagome. She was smiling at him. Startled he drew closer to the figure and at the same time she moved further away; she was walking away from him, she was leading him. His body moved faster than he ever remembered being able to move as his heart pounded in his chest.

The figure of Kagome was running through the trees, ducking under branches and jumping over roots. He followed her close behind his heart racing, sweat sticking his hair to his face. He came to a small riven and watched as the figure jumped it easily, he followed, not questioning how she had done such a thing.

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he ran and pushed himself harder, faster. His breathing turned into gasping, gulping intakes that didn't suffice his hunger for oxygen. "Kagome." The weak words left him and he fell to his knees. Quickly he looked up hoping to see the figure but instead he saw a lake and mountains.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and attempted to stand, only to fall back onto his butt. With a grunt he put his face in his hands—rubbing the sweat from his skin before he looked up around him. "Kagome!" He called but there was no reply. He took deep breaths, vaguely wondering why he was so tired, while already knowing the answer. He hadn't eaten properly in days—weeks even—and he was terribly dehydrated. "Maybe I was hallucinating." He said as he found the ability to stand.

He turned away from the lake and the mountain and back towards the forest, where he came face to face with a very familiar tree and grave.

"Hahaue." He whispered as he stared at the ancient bark and ancient stone. Why did he not recognize the lake behind him or the mountains that created the valley where she was buried? He stopped himself from asking the question as the bark of the tree called to him. Slowly he stepped towards the tree and grave, reaching forward to allow his fingers to touch the trees surface.

And as he felt it—as his fingertips connected to the seasoned bark all of the love he felt for his mother flooded his body. Desperate for more of that feeling he touched the top of the ancient tombstone and felt another wave a maternal affection hit him. It was like he was connected once again to the woman who had left him when he was only four years old. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling.

"Inuyasha?"

His eyes snapped open as he felt a comforting hand on his back. Carefully he turned and looked at the outline of the person behind him.

"Hahaue." He was not able to see her clearly but he was sure she was there, standing behind him.

"Remember your childhood Inu-chan?"

"Yes." He whispered as the woman drew him into a hug. It brought tears to his eyes—the sensation of his mother holding him that same way she had when he was small.

"Do you remember, how lonely you were when I died?"

He looked up to her and for a moment he felt every bit the age of four. The hurt and anger of his mother's death raging within him violently. "Why did you leave me!" He screamed as he forced them to separate. All of the pain of his childhood seemed to hit him at once. He felt terrible for yelling at her and yet, he felt it needed to be said. "I needed you," the tears fell down his cheeks, "I still need you!" He looked at her defiantly and gripped the front of her kimono in desperation—her outline seemed to smile.

"That is how Kagome, is feeling right now."

Inuyasha stopped and loosened his grip on his mother's kimono. The woman smiled at him and touched his face with a hand that felt all too real.

"Kagome loves you, she has always loved you. Even if it has been locked away, Kagome has broken the seal with her love for you."

"The seal?"

"Go to Kagome, Inu-chan. She needs you and you need her."

"This is my sign?" He looked up and saw the last of the raindrops fall through a haze of slow motion.

His mother had disappeared by the time he looked back at her and in her place was a bundle of flowers. The clouds parted swiftly and allowed the sun to highlight the glistening world around him. He flung some of the water from his body like a dog and smiled at the world around him and the fresh scent that inhabited this place.

"My sign was her all along," He said as he felt the love of his mother fill him—the love of Kagome filling him as well. "Kagome."

-break-

Kagome set up and smiled as a feeling came into her heart. It was like someone had just told her she was going to be okay. Her smile faded as she studied Junsei who was asleep on the ground beside her. They had been traveling for a day, heading in the direction Junsei said was Akkanka's castle. Now they were resting for the night, or at least the yottsu was resting.

"Jigoku." The small neko mumbled and sighed out as she took in a hearty breath of cold air.

"I've heard that name before, but I can't remember where." Kagome pushed the thought from her mind and instead focused on the thought of Inuyasha.

She wondered where he was. It had been hard on her, this past year, not sleeping with Inuyasha. She had grown so used to sleeping half-naked with him, watching the glow of his skin as a fire's flames flickered. She had even grown used to the soft snoring he made and the little grunts or the worrying of his leg. Over the five years she had known him, she had learned many things about him, many things that he himself probably never noticed.

The way he bit his lip, the way his fang poked under his lip when he made a puppy face, how he liked to cuddle and have his ears petted, how he loved being touched.

For Inuyasha there was something surreal about being touched; like no one had ever touched him before. A simple brush of finger tips to his cheek made him shudder with love, the very suggestion of a kiss made him hot. She only wished that he had been less unsure about himself when it came to actually making love to her.

Even though they had never gone all the way, they had always taken much pleasure in the others body. Offering small touches and passionate kissing sessions. She smiled at the thought—when they had first kissed it had been so chaste that it was barely something to write home about—but with practice, they had gotten good at it.

"Jigoku, Jigoku."

Kagome reached over and took the covers in her hands before bringing them to Junsei's shoulders. The girl calmed somewhat and sucked her thumb in her sleep, appearing very small. Kagome raised an eyebrow, wondering how young this woman was, she appeared no older than sixteen and yet—mentally—how old could she be?

"Jigoku—,"

"This guy Jigoku—did you—love—him?" Kagome asked but got no reply from the sleeping girl.

-break-

"They call me the lord of the western lands." Sesshoumaru said proudly as he sat next to Rin. They had been talking for the better part of an hour about this and that.

"Why?" Rin asked as she drew little figures in the dirt.

"Because I inherited it from my father as he did from his father before him and so on. When I die my own son will inherit my title, should I ever have one, or my brother Inuyasha."

"Have you thought of anyone to give you a son, my lord?" The sixteen year old asked as she turned away from her master. Over the past two years she had grown up considerably. Sesshoumaru had raised her very well. She was versed in many important things such as reading and writing, politics, and the arts. She knew the proper way to behave among nobility and the proper way to dine with them as well. Without her realizing it she had been raised to be a nobleman's wife.

Sesshoumaru—unconsciously—had done this with purpose.

The great man nodded his head no and turned to her with a slight smile on his face. He had begun to treat her less like a ward and more like a friend. Someone he could talk to about many things. "Do you have someone in mind for me?"

A faint blush crossed her normally innocent face and she turned away from him covering the red-tint with the length of one sleeve. "No, not really Sesshoumaru-sama."

He nodded once again at her feeling a little disappointed. Today was exactly six years to the day since he had met Rin. She had grown into a wondrous woman with the beauty of a million demons. Her hair was to her waist and thick, luscious, it made any female Inu's appear dry and lifeless. She had long ago abandoned wearing the side ponytail and instead wore it in a braid. Sesshoumaru didn't necessarily like it that way but he understood that when they were in the wilderness it was simply easier and safer for her to wear it that way. Her face was gentle and delicate with high cheek bones and deep brown eyes that always danced with her inner child. He liked that look—her look of innocence.

She blinked slightly and drew the corner of her sleeve away to study it. The Kimono she wore was marked with the label of Inu-No-Taisho. A giant dog god with a beautiful face and red Sakura blossoms in the background. Long ago Sesshoumaru explained that the red background symbolized him, and that backgrounds changed from Inu to Inu.

Rin knew that Sesshoumaru made her wear this kimono because it was his colors and Sesshoumaru wanted her to wear them in order to mark her as his territory. Although the thought was very crude and chauvinistic it made Rin smile. It made her know he cared.

Her eyes feel to her lap and she wondered briefly why she had to wear this elegant, lady-like, proper Kimono. It seemed out of place on her with its wide sleeves and length that reached to the ground but her lord insisted that she was no longer young enough to wear the short ones.

The only reason she didn't fight him on it was because the first time she had worn one of these proper kimonos Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. She knew the demon lord was pleased with the way she looked and that in turn pleased her.

"Rin, tell me, have you found a suitable husband yet."

Rin drew her sleeve quickly to cover her face once again as the red hinted under her eyes. "I wasn't aware that I was required to find one."

For a second she swore he grinned offhandedly at her but it disappeared too quickly to tell.

"Yes, find a good human male and present him to me, I will tell you if he's good enough." Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye to gauge her reactions to his statement. Although he would never admit it, he was too afraid of her rejection to even mention himself as a potential suitor. The thought made him snort internally, the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, heir to the title of the greatest dog demon to ever live—was afraid of the rejection of a tiny human female.

The woman paused and looked to her lord in shock. "Who says I want a human!" Her voice rose unnaturally showing off the hastiness of her upbringing.

"Well, why would you want a demon?" Sesshoumaru said, testing the waters, his delicate eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Maybe I have already found someone and he is a demon." She said hotly and turned away from Sesshoumaru.

He, on the other hand, turned to look at her with trace amounts of worry and anger in his eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat and turned away causing the folds of her Kimono to wrinkle about her small feet.

"Who is he?" The voice was harsh, demanding, and she feared to say what she knew she must. Tears came to her eyes and her heart clenched with fear. Never in her life had she feared him more than she did now and only because she knew he had the power to destroy her—not with his claws, but with his words. "Rin I asked you a question, now answer. Who is he?"

"He," She whispered as she bent her head down to stare at the ground. She was sorry she had said anything. She feared what he might think if she told him. "Well—"

"Rin just tell me." He said evenly before he brought his hand up to his head. Rin watched him run his fingers through his bangs with interest—she had never seen him do that before. "God, just tell me."

Rin couldn't believe the amount of emotion that was running off of him and drowning her. He was angry, and, she looked into his face, he was afraid. Could it be he was afraid she had found someone before he could tell her what he really thought of her? That gave her the courage to respond.

"He is you."

The eyes of a man not used to such things stared at her in complete shock. His heart had stopped and he had forgotten to breathe as Rin became a complete woman in his eyes. He had been suppressing the sight of her more womanly features for some time. Afraid that he would grow too attached to her before she took a mate.

He could make out the outline of her hips, the fullness of her breast and lips, the dark brown eyes that held all her love, and the now very woman like stance. Her hands were folded together in her kimono sleeves making sure he couldn't see them; her chin was high so he could study the curves of her neck, and her legs were a little ways apart helping her to breathe in the heavy weighted clothing.

"Me?" he whispered out and realized what a fool he had been. Although he was not with her at all times, he had never smelt another male on her except himself and perhaps Jaken. He would have to be a moron to think she had been courted without his knowledge.

She nodded and finally stood down. She knelt to the ground among the dying flowers and bowed to him as gracefully as she could muster.

"My lord I beg you, let me be the woman who adores you as I once did as a child." She looked up at him and he felt the wind blow around him. He recognized the presence of Kagura as she pushed him forward, telling him to go.

It was a sign, a hint. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath as a wave of nervousness came over him. Even he saw the irony in his fear, the man who could kill without a second thought was terrified of this girl—of the love she held. But then again, battles are different, life and death is different—a woman—a woman is a battle all her own, she has the power to do more than destroy one's body, she can destroy ones heart. Sesshoumaru gulped, he had always guarded his heart with the upmost care but now—he felt Kagura press into him more fully—now was not the time to guard his heart.

"Rin—I refused to realize what a woman you had become."

She looked at him, her neck craning back from her kneel on the ground, and her braid falling over her shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He knelt in front of her and studied her face slowly. "Rin," His fingertips came up to trace her forehead and he paused, Tensaiga was pulsing at his side which frightened him. They both turned to look at the old sword and frowned as it continued to pulse along with Sesshoumaru.

With a fearful hand the demon lord reached down and took the hilt into his hand, it pulsed again and called to him. Suddenly he knew what it wanted, he knew what to do.

Using his free hand he moved to touch Rin's forehead with the deadly claws. Slowly he traced a pattern, going exactly opposite of his own tattoo on his forehead. She winced but then grasped onto Tensaiga, the sword allowed all the pain to become an afterthought.

Sesshoumaru drew his hand away and watched as the mark solidified in front of his very eyes, forming the other half of his moon. He studied it for some time, wondering what he had just done. Rin's eyes opened and she focused on him, the brown orbs worried with confusion.

"What did you do, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I did as Tensaiga told me."

She nodded and smiled for him causing his heart to race as he moved his head down to kiss her forehead with love and tenderness he had never shown. She smiled for him and held him close to her in a hug. The lord stiffened then relaxed as he felt her gentle lips kiss his cheek. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispered in a sing song voice full of trust and love. It still amazed him—Rin's ability to trust a man like him.

"Yes?"

"Can I be with you forever?"

"Forever is a long time."

She merely smiled at him before kissing his lips with a gentle like craving. His eyes widened in surprise, he had not expected her to be so bold. Inhaling her scent he growled lightly in his throat before pressing his lips to hers more fully. He felt Rin gasp into his mouth and moaned at the sensation before he pulled back—unsure of how far she was ready to go.

He, unlike her, had experienced physical love a few times in his life, and he knew for women it was a scary experience the first few times. Rin's innocent eyes met his and he knew he had to make that experience wonderful for her—otherwise the great Sesshoumaru would hate himself.

"Good." Rin said bringing him out of his thoughts as she leaned forward and kissed him again bashfully, "I want to be with you for a long time."

He nodded overcome with emotions he normally kept inside but as he looked at her innocent smile he decided it was okay to feel this way—as long as it was only for her. Slowly he placed his forehead on her own. They both gasped surprised as a deep connection seemed to form at the contact. He pulled back and looked at the moon on her head realizing that the moon was a part of him. As long as she wore it—as long as his mark was on her flesh they were one person. He smiled (an action that even Rin was not completely used to) and leaned forward kissing her.

He felt her smile into the kiss.

**Aikou motte maro, Sesshoumaru, Rin.**

_(Love is with you, Sesshoumaru, Rin.)_

_End Chapter Eleven _

_Reviews Welcomed_


	12. En Kan Rukku, I Can See

Edited 11/13/2010

Chapter XII: En Kan Rukku; I Can See

Jigoku walked down the hall of the mansion with his back straight and his chin held high. It was obvious that he was a man with a purpose, a destiny, and a new meaning of life. He knocked on the door of the study but there was no answer. His chin fell and he perked up his ears to listen, he heard nothing. With a shaky hand he opened the door and peered inside.

The study was still a mess with scrolls in shreds and the table broken. The feathers from the sitting pillows were everywhere and liquids that had spilled from unknown vials stained the ground. He pushed the door opened all the way and heard the crunching of bottles as the door creaked. Carefully he stepped over the bottles and jumped to a safe point in the room.

"I should clean this room." He looked around knowingly. His master had destroyed the better part of the castle in his fury over losing control of Kagome. "Akkanka-sama acts like a toddler." He shook his head and picked up an upturned desk while the noise of crunching glass filed the room.

As he started to clean, his mind began to wonder to thoughts of Junsei. He could see her smiling face when he had first found her; she had only been a little baby at the time, by demon standards. She had been raised by a human female with her human daughters until he had taken her in. She was so innocent and adorable but from the start he had loved her. It was not uncommon for demon's to raise a child and then, later, take them as their mate. In fact it was common practice. Raising a young one to adulthood created a bond that was hard to break.

The smile on his face escalated as images danced behind his eye lids and comforted him. He smiled as he bent down to pick up the last thing from the floor. With furrowed eyes he took in the figurine of Kagome.

It was haunting. He remembered it had looked so sad the first time he had held it, now he felt nothing—the connection was gone, destroyed by the girl it was modeled after. Akkanka's control was no longer in the girl's body; therefore she was no longer in the figurine. Jigoku studied the figure in his hands, turning it over in his hands to look at the detail that went into her cloths. She wore Miko robes—it made him frown.

"The last of the Miko's?" He turned the doll over and over in his hand, studying the now vacant look on its face. "Kagome." He whispered and brought it closer to his eyes, the doll stared back at him, her expression unrelenting. He felt oddly judged by her, a woman he had only really seen in person once. "What is so special about you?" He questioned the inanimate object with narrowed eyes. He snorted, knowing the doll would never reply to him. Carefully, he took the small doll and placed it in his shirt before standing and walking towards the door.

When he reached it he pushed it opened slowly and looked back at the now clean room. There was something wrong with it, the cleanness.

"Clean?" He whispered to himself. "Nothing is clean."

"Jigoku?"

Jigoku jumped nearly ten feet in the air before turning around to see Akkanka standing down the hall from him. "Akkanka-sama?" He bowed his head, keeping it lowered in hopes his master would not feel threatened by his presence in his master's office.

Akkanka pushed himself off the wall and smiled as he made his way towards Jigoku. He focused on Jigoku's cloths, looking to the exact spot where the figure was hidden. "Snooping in my study?" He questioned.

Jigoku looked at his master through his bangs, not daring to look at him full on. "No, Akkanka-sama."

In a flash Akkanka had his hands around Jigoku's neck, his grip pulling Jigoku off the floor. Jigoku gasped for air as Akkanka tightened his grip and looked him in the eyes. The stare his master gave him made him shudder; it was full of insanity, full of hate. "Hear me and hear me well, Jigoku." He said, the words leaving his mouth like venom leaves a wound. "If I ever find out you have stolen something from me again, I will rip out your throat."

The small figurine was ripped from its hiding place as Jigoku was dropped to his knees. He coughed and rubbed his throat as he tried to focus his eyes on his master. Akkanka was looking at the small Kagome slowly as if he was formulating a plan. With a swift hand he threw the doll to the ground.

"Jigoku, take this." Akkanka formed a bundle of strings in his hands and threw them to the ground. "And that doll, secure it back on the girl."

Jigoku nodded taking both into his hands as Akkanka turned around and started back down the hall.

"If you fail to do so," he said over his shoulder. "Your life," Akkanka paused and looked at the crumpled figure of Jigoku on the ground. "Ashihi's—no, Junsei's life—is as good as gone."

Jigoku felt his heart grow cold in his chest at the thought. He bowed his head, his eyes instantly found themselves staring into the eyes of the doll Kagome. Her eyes haunted him, they made him feel—dirty.

-break-

"So Kagome, you're in love with this Inuyasha guy?"

Kagome nodded and continued to walk in the direction she felt Inuyasha's demon energy coming from. They had been walking for some time, she really hoped they were going in the right direction. She was so used to following Inuyasha's nose that she no longer trusted anyone else's sense of direction—let alone this little girl who sucked her thumb at night.

"I've never been in love." Junsei said offhandedly as she jumped over a rock in the path, only to land on another one about ten feet away. She balanced on the rock and waited for Kagome to catch up with her before jumping to another one some distance ahead.

Kagome looked at the girl feeling sorry for her. To not know what love felt like; it seemed like a horrible thing. She watched her as she waited for her down the path—the feeling of pity left a bad taste in her mouth. If anyone should be pitied it should be her. Kagome's eyes widened at her own thought and she instantly berated herself for her feelings. She shouldn't feel sorry for herself or at least, she shouldn't think that she had it the worst in the world. Plenty of people had died before they had been given the chance to know love the way she did. Even if she died today she would die knowing true love. The thought made her smile as she came to stand next to Junsei. The younger woman was standing on a rock, her eyes turned towards the sky in thought.

"What is love like, Kagome-chan?" She questioned as she looked down at Kagome with innocent eyes.

"It's hard to explain." Kagome stated as she continued to walk, Junsei following close behind. "It is just an overwhelming sense of calm and comfort. It just feels—right."

"Right?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled as she thought of her feelings for Inuyasha. "It feels right for me to be in love with Inuyasha." She whispered as an image of the hanyou formed in her head. He was standing, looking at her with happy eyes—eyes filled with love and pride, want and need.

Junsei looked over at Kagome and noticed the complete peace that had come over her as she hummed a tune to herself. The gentle cadence seemed to sooth the world around them and left them in a peaceful haze, a high on life itself. Junsei closed her eyes and focused on the inspiration of Kagome's voice as she began to voice the feeling of love.

"En kan rukku gin. En kan rukku kin. En kan rukku hanyou zenrei. Sho-ro auto heki chi (1)."

"Zenrei?" Junsei smiled to herself as she thought of her mother, the good woman that she had been, the good hanyou spirit. Her mother, although of demon blood, had been such a wonderful and loving woman. It made Junsei said to think that there were people who had hated her mother. She honestly couldn't image a soul hating her mother, if they had tried to at least get to know her.

"En kan rukku joukai. En kan rukku heru. Mai kokoro chi en rukku hanyou zenrei. Aki sora (2)."

"Joukai, Heru—." Whispered Junsei as she kept her eyes closed tight and stood still along with Kagome, the thought of heaven and hell reminded her of something she had forgotten. And yet, she could not remember it clearly. It was a face that didn't quit add up, a figure that was foggy in her mind. She shrugged the image off, ignoring the feeling as Kagome continued to sing.

"En benjiru saikoro taishite kou (3)."

She watched as Kagome declared she would die for love. Is that what love was like? Was it worth dying for? Kagome's voice trailed off and Junsei watched as her eyes opened full, wide, and stunning. She looked uncertain for all of a moment before she fluttered her eyelashes and sighed.

"I'm a fool." She whispered with an ironic laugh.

"Kagome?" Junsei said in a small voice. Kagome for her part smiled at her questioning. "Kagome, that song you sang—where did you learn it?"

Kagome's smile fell and her shoulders hunched as she stared at the ground. For a second she drifted away from Junsei, from everything, and only remembered the far off image of someone she had lost. She ached for the place she had once called home, she ached for the woman who had once solved so many of her problems. Vaguely she wondered, what would her life be like if she could still travel back and forth between her time and this time. Would she have finished school, would any of this had happened, would her mother help her in this time of need, would her mother understand her love of Inuyasha? It all seemed so far away now, like it was lost in the back of her mind, stuck in a maze as it tried to resurface.

She closed her eyes and thought of her mother's face. Her mother had always been so understanding of her travels—it amazed Kagome too this day. No mother should have to simply accept her daughter travel to the past with a demon boy in tow. It was remarkable, Kagome thought, that her mother had never set her down and had the 'talk' with her or at least asked her about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. She smiled and wondered if her mother would have been thrilled to find out about them being in a relationship. Mama had always liked Inuyasha. Kagome grinned—she knew her mother would have been happy.

"My Mama." She whispered to Junsei to answer the young girls question.

"Mama?"

"Okaa-san." She supplied, aware that the term 'Mama' was westernized. "Where I come from we call our Okaa-san our Mama." Kagome looked up at the sky. "When my Papa—Otou-san—died Okaa-san would sing us that song. It was a way for us to believe that he had gone to heaven and was safe. That was the name of the song 'I believe'"

The two were silent for a moment as they stood on the path. Kagome was staring at the ground in concentration, her eyes focused.

"Even though I don't have my father anymore, I still believe in something that I love." Kagome looked at Junsei and smiled. "I believe in Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

She nodded. "When I sing that song now, I'm singing it for him." She took a deep breath and wiped some tears from her eyes. "I know if I continue to believe in him, he will always protect me. That is love."

The image of a man with beautiful hair and soft eyes came to Junsei's head but vanished before she could make any sense of it. She wondered, why she kept seeing him, and she wondered, why he was always smiling at her with a smile that made her feel—tingly all over.

-break-

"How did she break the strings?" Jigoku moved hastily back and forth with the carving in his hand. He knew what he was supposed to do. His master had made it very clear that he was supposed to control Kagome with the wooden figure once again or else. But, if he did not know how she had broken it the first time, then how was he supposed to secure it so it would never be broken again?

He stood in front of the fallen tree close to Inuyasha and Kagome's village. He could feel and smell the presence of both of them there. He knew where they were going by their smell but he chose to stay close to the village, he just had a feeling it was the right thing to do. The wind blew around him, giving away his position to a small boy with a sharp nose who had overheard his question.

"It was love." The boy replied to him.

Quickly, Jigoku spun around and stared at the little child that had entered the clearing. He was a tiny kit, he didn't look more than eight or nine, at the oldest eleven or twelve. The red hair on his head was short and stocky reminding him of a child he had once known, a child that was now gone. Gentle green eyes stared at him, blinking with the innocence of youth which surrounded them.

"You loved once too." The child said faintly causing Jigoku to take an unnecessary step backwards.

The words struck something inside of him, a feeling he had not felt in a long time. He gulped as unwarranted pictures filled his brain, he could see another tiny child—smiling at him with missing teeth. The image haunted him and filled his head to the brim as the child grew before his vision. She became bigger and bigger, her body changing, her teeth becoming sharp and perfect. He licked his lips as she looked at him, her eyes boring into him as if she was staring into his very soul.

Jigoku stared at the child as an unknown tear went down his cheek. He could feel her inside his heart, those eyes were looking at him with love. "I did, I still do."

The boy nodded and turned away from him with his arms crossed and his back straight. Vaguely, Jigoku thought he could hear the words 'I have to be strong' come from the little one but wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. "What is your name kit?"

"That's not important."

Jigoku chuckled; the boy was indeed still a child. "My name is Jigoku." He told the boy with a smile. "Where are your parents?"

"You drove them both away from me." The little fellow turned around and stared at the villain with big sad eyes. "My Otou-san ran away because he thought my Okaa-san didn't need him," The child wiped tears from his eyes. "And now my Okaa-san has followed Otou-san. I don't think they will come back alive. It's your fault. I saw you in the hut, I saw what you did to Kagome!"

Realization dawned on Jigoku as he felt his face fall. This little kit reminded him of Jensei, the defiance, the lack of fear, the nerve. This boy had seen him control his own mother and yet—he was unafraid. "I'm so—sorry." He bowed his head to the smaller figure effectively shielding him from the glare that was bound to be on his little face.

"Is that all you can say? Sorry doesn't cut it."

Jigoku nodded and turned away from the kit the best he could. He wanted so much to help him, to get his mother and father back. His eyes grew huge as he moved to look at the kit with a sort of painful knowledge hidden behind the normally small eyes. He took in the sight of the boy and tilted his head to the side. The child was a full-fledged demon, his ears and tail said that plainly. A hanyou child would have looked half transformed, with animal ears and—oddly enough—no tail. Still, if this child was Kagome's and the man Inuyasha then—

Jigoku sniffed the air and shook his head. This child was diffidently a kitsune through and through, no evidence of Inu was in his scent accept the telltale signs of an adult male, most likely Inuyasha. Jigoku nodded to himself as he became aware of the boys predicament.

"They adopted you." He acknowledged.

"Not officially," Shippo whispered harshly, as if the very thought made him feel like an outcast. "But it doesn't matter whether you are related or not. Your parents are the ones who raise you, who love you and care for you." He said it with such conviction that Jigoku felt pride for him as he listened. "Kagome and Inuyasha have always done that for me, since the day they found me and now you have taken them away from me!"

Images of a spunky young woman with bright green hair and eyes flashed before him. He could see the weaving of the dragon; he could almost witness the eating of the breast, right there, right in front of him the image faded and the sight of a small, little, tiny girl appeared in front of him and vanished. He felt a tug on his heart. If he did not control Kagome then that child would die—that woman would die. He couldn't let her die.

"I'm so sorry, there's nothing I can do." He watched as the kit jumped on him and clawed at him. He pulled the boy away and looked at him with sad eyes that made the child pause. "Boy, what is your name?"

"Shi—ppo." He said in a small voice. The voice made Jigoku feel even worse. He didn't want to hurt this child, he didn't want to hurt these people and yet—he had too. Jigoku hugged Shippo to him tightly. He felt the kit sniff his hair and knew the child was imprinting his scent—not to follow him but on instinct. It was something demons did without thinking, they took in each other's scents as if they were forming a record. In this way, demons would only met a stranger once.

Jigoku allowed himself to take in Shippo's scent as well and frowned. It was not the scent he was hoping for, the scent of Junsei. He shook his head at the Ludacris thought, before setting him down and moving away quickly.

"Do yourself a favor Shippo, and forget about your Okaa and Otou. They aren't ever coming back." With that Jigoku turned away and made his way out of the clearing.

Jigoku knew he had to return to the castle. There was nothing he could do until he read more about Kagome. He needed to know about her powers before he would ever be able to fix the strings onto her soul.

-break-

Inuyasha set all by himself in front of a rest stop. He had been lucky to earn a little money by casually slipping his hand into a rather rich looking man's pocket and running for his life when the man casually started chasing him. It had been a long time since he had pickpocketed someone for food and, oddly enough, Inuyasha had enjoyed the action slightly. The thrill of the thievery, the thrill of running for your life, it was something he missed.

Inuyasha looked around the rest stop and frowned, it was off to come across a stop that would allow him to eat without his human companions. Normally, he would not have bothered but instead caught his own food in the forest. But, when he had walked by the place the elderly owner had stopped him and much to his surprise had asked him peacefully if he would like to have a rest.

Knowing how rare an occurrence this was and having a bit of money in his pocket, Inuyasha went ahead and took the old woman up on her offer. The woman had explained to him her own experience with hanyou's, exclaiming that she had borne a demon's child. Unfortunately, the child had died years before during an attack by the local villagers. Inuyasha frowned at the thought as his mind was filled with images of attacks he had endured after his mother's death.

He could only imagine what the old woman had felt, how she had felt, as she watched her child die.

"Would you like some more, sweetie?"

He looked up at the elderly woman and took another rice-ball off the small tray she carried. Eating slowly he kept an eye on her as she set down next to him. She situated herself slowly before smiling in his direction in a way that reminded him of Sango and his mother. A moment passed in which she played with the corner of her kimono and smoothed the wrinkles into a type of order before she spoke again, "So dear, what's her name?"

He choked. "Her name?"

With a nod she laughed and motioned him to go on. "You know _her_ name."

"I don't know what you mean." Inuyasha said as he turned away from the old woman and ate the rest of his rice ball in one big gulp.

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "Of course you do, that is unless it's a man, but you look like you're more into women—"

"What!" He stood up in rage, his eyes flashing, his nerves sticking out, his shoulders squaring as his nostrils flared, and he clutched a fist. "It is a girl I'll have you know!"

She merely giggled and moved a hand to his shoulder, pressing lightly till he sat next to her again. "I know—I know, what's her name then?"

Inuyasha huffed, this old woman was infuriating. "Kagome." He barely got out through gritted teeth. He wasn't sure what he was more mad at, her insinuation that he was having a love affair with another man or that she had tricked him with the very idea.

"What's she look like?"

"She has black hair," Inuyasha said as the thought of Kagome took his anger away. "Brownish grey eyes, a sweet smile, and rosy cheeks." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, the old woman was smiling. Oddly, he was glad he had made her smile. He was glad he could share Kagome with her. "She's really beautiful." He continued. "She's a Miko."

"A Miko." The woman replied while tapping a finger to her chin. "I had a Miko friend a long time ago. I miss her horribly, but I know I will never see her again. Fifty years ago, she passed away. So young to die."

Inuyasha knew it had to be Kikyo she was talking about. He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, there was a good chance he knew this woman fifty years ago but—for the life of him he couldn't remember if he did. He glanced at her face, looking for signs of her identity, he found nothing concrete. "I have problems with the number fifty." He said as he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. "I was pinned to a tree for fifty years."

"Fifty years? My, that is a long time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," He looked away from the woman, happy to have someone to talk to. "It's been seven and a half years since I was saved by Kagome."

"Life must be nice now." She insinuated as she looked at him with a happy smirk.

"It was," He said in a small voice. "But things that once were simple and happy, aren't anymore."

She nodded for him to continue. Inuyasha smiled softly in appreciation, it was therapeutic to tell this woman how he felt.

"Before I feel in love, life was simple. It was only kill or be killed, only hate and loneliness."

"Love changes us, doesn't it?"

He huffed and ate another rice ball as she offered it to him. She giggled again as two passing men bowed to her and asked for food and drink. Slowly she got up and moved back into her house to gather the requested provision, while Inuyasha did his best to ignore the twin stares.

The old woman returned and watched as the men looked her up and down before starting to walk away without the food.

"Where are you going?" She called with the same gentle voice she had used with him. "I have plenty of food for you both and the young man already here."

"We do not wish to eat with a demon." They called over their shoulder.

"So be it, if you wish to starve that is your own business." She smiled with kindness. "When you come to your senses I will kindly give you your food."

The two men continued to walk off and she sighed.

"People are so weak minded." She said as she watched them go. "There's not another rest stop for at least two days. I hope they enjoy empty stomachs."

With a grunt Inuyasha stood and started to leave.

"Where are you going young man?" She scolded as he began to walk down the path, going the opposite direction of the two men.

"Baba, I'm over two hundred years old, I ain't gotta tell you where I'm going." He looked back at her kind face as he spoke. She gave him a stern brow and he felt as if he was being punished without her raising a hand or saying a word. With a huff he relented. "You don't need me ruining your business."

She coaxed him onto the bench once again with her calming hands. "Now now, I would much rather have your company than that of a shallow fool."

He grunted again but did as she said. They set for over an hour as she told him the story of her life and the story of her daughter's death. She had been raped by a youki and even though it had been rape she had kept the child and loved her. It had startled Inuyasha to think that a woman would keep a child that was the product of rape, especially one that was a demon's child. When he asked her why she had kept the girl, the old woman had smiled at him and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"She may have been a child of rape but she still was my child," The calming voice made him think of his own mother and the fact that she had kept him and loved him.

Even if his parents had been in love, he had often felt that his mother should have gotten rid of him—for her own sake. If she would have never had him, she would have lived, she would have been happy, a princess living in the lap of luxury.

"I could never hurt something that was a part of me." The old woman continued breaking Inuyasha from his thoughts.

For a second, he could just remember having said that somewhere in another place and time. He wondered, if he had really said it before.

"What really got me through it was my old miko friend." The older woman said as she stood to make a cup of tea. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, she knew she needed to lie. "She told me that it was unfair to punish a child for something it could not control. After all, a child cannot choose to be born."

Inuyasha remembered hearing those words a long time ago, over fifty years ago.

"Baba, how old are you?"

"It is not polite to ask a woman her age," She said as she took her tea and went back to her place beside him. "But I am seventy-two."

"How old were you when your friend died?"

"Fifteen." She said and watched him, waiting for him to say something.

He smiled at her and started to walk away his mind digesting the information. The older woman let him go, she knew she couldn't stop him now. "Was her name Kikyo?"

"Yes it was." She smiled knowingly and stood up to walk inside as Inuyasha started back down the path. She stopped at the entrance to the small hut and turned to look at him. "What is your name young man?"

Inuyasha turned back to look at her, somehow he knew, she already knew his name. Somehow, he knew he had met her once and he was kicking himself because he couldn't remember where or win. "Inuyasha."

The old woman nodded as if he had just confirmed a suspicion."My name is Amarante."

He smiled and turned away from her. "Thank you for telling me that story, Amarante."

He disappeared from her view and she frowned into her tea. Images of that same face haunted her. It had been so long since she had seen him last and yet—he looked exactly the same. Was it because he was a demon? Was it because he had been pinned to a tree for the better part of fifty years? Amarante was not sure.

Still, one thing bothered her. She had hoped, really hoped, that he would recognize her before he left but, alas, who would recognize her now? An old woman, inside a hut he had only visited once in his life. She was not surprised at all that he didn't remember her. With a deep breath she set her tea down and rubbed her temples as she thought back to that time, she had just found out about her pregnancy and Kikyo had come to visit, a demon was trailing her in the snow.

The thought brought the smile back to her face.

Another customer came to sit and called for her to bring him some sake and meat, lots of meat. Her smile faded and she walked out handing the man his food. He took it hastily and ate with no manners, within five minutes he paid her less than the meal was worth and ran off.

She counted the coins with a practiced hand before dropping them into a hidden pouch at her waist. She snorted as she saw the man turn the bend and head out of sight. "To believe they call demon's savage." She called in his direction. "That young hanyou had more manner's in his little finger than you had in his entire body."

With a shake of the head she went inside, the memories of a young woman and her hanyou companion deep in her mind.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_

1 I can see silver, I can see gold. I can see good spirits, crying out tears of blood.

2 I can see heaven, I can see hell. My mind sees good spirits, fall into the sky.

3 I will die for love.


	13. Two Miko's

Edited 11/16/2010

Chapter XIIV: Two Miko's 

A turf of red hair was seen running in the direction of Miroku and Sango's hut. It stopped at some point and seemed to look in all directions as if it was afraid it had been followed. The young boy wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath before entering the rather large shelter.

"Sango?" He called. "Miroku?" He sniffed the air but couldn't place their scents. Shippo furrowed his eyebrows confused. Why was he unable to smell them?

Completely unaware, a shadow began to move closer to him, it drifted shakily towards him, looming over his head in the darkness of the hut. Shippo was so enthralled with his search for Sango and Miroku that he didn't notice the figure reaching for him or the small hand that was about to grab his arm. Shippo scratched his head warily, where could they be?

Suddenly, he felt something encircle his wrist and he jumped a good twenty feet in the air before running to the side of the hut. He growled and looked for the menacing presence that had grabbed him only to see a blackish brown head sitting on the ground—crying.

"Shokuro?" Shippo said in a mortified voice. Feeling depressed since he hadn't even noticed the small boy, he bowed his head. "My training is useless." He muttered as he made his way to the child who was crying his eyes out. "Shokuro-chan." Shippo said as he reached the boy.

Shokuro looked at him and sniffled, his bottom lip pouting. One little fist rubbed his eyes as he looked at Shippo. "Ippo." The little boy barely got out as he reached for his surrogate brother. Shippo sighed and picked up Shokuro, just barely able to hold him. Although Shippo had grown over the years he was still small—as was typical of kitsunes. He now stood at just over four feet tall and was expected to only reach five or five and a half in his adult life. The thought made Shippo shutter, even Miroku was five-nine and Inuyasha was nearly six foot.

The kitsune bowed his head as he comforted the small crying infant—he wanted to be like his male role models, he wanted to be like Inuyasha and Miroku in all respects. He wanted to be tall, he wanted to be strong but instead he was short and had to resort to illusions to win fights. Inuyasha had once told him that this was simply the way of kitsunes and he would have to make the best of his lot in life. It was at that time, about four years ago now, that he had started taking the kitsune exams with Inuyasha's encouragement. Currently, he was pretty high ranking for his age and yet—Shippo looked at the small boy crying in his arms—he wasn't even alert enough to sense a one year old—

"It's okay Shokuro." Shippo said in a sad voice. "I'm sorry."

The boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he looked at Shippo. "Ippo?" The boy repeated in a shaky voice.

"Yep, Shippo Sorry." Shippo smiled and Shokuro finally smiled and hugged him. "Where's Okaa-san and Otou-san?" Shippo asked with the boys hands around his neck.

Shokuro thought for a minute and then pointed behind them, into the back room of the hut.

"Figures." Shippo mumbled as he walked to the back of the hut and into the small room that was Sango and Miroku's bedroom. Sure enough Sango was sitting in the corner nursing a sleepy Mika. "How did I not smell you?" Shippo said frustrated.

Sango looked up at him surprised as he walked over and placed Shokuro at her feet. "Shippo?" She whispered confused, Shippo ignored her.

"Sango I saw the man in the forest," He began; ignoring the fact Sango was actively nursing her daughter. In the past couple of years, it had been decided that Shippo was now too big to bath with Sango and Kagome. Instead, he was forced to go with the men to bathe; ever since that time, Sango and Kagome had both started to get embarrassed when he saw them indecent.

"Shippo, can this wait?" Sango said with red cheeks.

"No, this is important." Shippo looked at her in the eyes—trying to convey his point. "The man was the same man that was with Kagome in Kaede's hut."

This drew Sango's complete attention. "What?" Sango immediately went into mother mode. "Are you hurt, did he do something to you? Did he fight you?"

"No," Shippo said as he looked towards the ground away from her. "I—I don't think he's a bad guy, Sango. I mean when I talked to him he seemed nice."

"You talked to him!" Sango practically screamed dislodging Mika in the process. The baby began to cry and Sango rushed to sooth her while looking at the kit with anger. "You could have been hurt, what were you thinking?"

Shippo gulped and turned away from her, only to come face to face with the stern look of Miroku as the monk entered the room.

"Shippo, we don't know what he's capable of!" Miroku said and glared at the kit as he took Shokuro into his hands. Shokuro hid his face in his father's shoulder—afraid of the anger in the room and the sound of his crying sister.

Shippo closed his eyes and attempted to gather all of his courage. Finally he looked at them with conviction; he had to get his point across. "I'm sorry, I know it was stupid but I'm doing it to help _Okaa-san_!"

Sango quieted and looked at him with calm, cool eyes. When it came to Kagome Shippo was always over protective and strong. They all were.

"You're missing what's important, Sango, Miroku." He looked at both of them sternly. "The guy isn't evil. I think he's like Kagura. Jigoku does it because he has to."

"Jigoku?" Sango said as she pondered the name.

"Shippo, did he tell you anything?" Miroku asked as he looked at the young kit while rocking his son.

"He said to forget about Inuyasha and Kagome," Shippo looked towards the floor, tears evident on his cheeks at the very thought of forgetting the two people he loved the most. "He said they were never going to come back."

"Shippo, I want you to listen to me?" Sango said as she drugged the kitsune's face up to look at her. "You can never forget Inuyasha and Kagome, never."

Shippo looked into the exterminator's eyes and felt the tears fall down his cheeks more fully. Although Kagome had always been his second mother, Sango had always been a close third. Over the past year or so she had taken over the role of Kagome easily. Comforting him and playing with him and helping him to train. She had always been prepared to be a mother to him if he needed it. Shippo sniffled and looked down. He was really lucky—he thought. Even if he had lost his birth mother, he was lucky to be given two more, two more that were wonderful and loved him just as much as his birth mother had.

"I'll never forget them." Shippo said in a whisper. Sango backed away, adjusting her kimono as she set Mika down. The little girl was fast asleep.

"Good." She turned towards Miroku, her eyes stern. "Miroku, I think we need to go after Kagome and Junsei. I know it's only been a week but I have this feeling that they're going to need us."

"Sango," Miroku smiled at his wife. "I agree."

The two looked at each other before glancing down at their children. Mika was asleep and Shokuro was still sniffling in his father's arms "Mika and Shokuro should be fine with Joji and Kaede."

"Yes," Miroku looked at Sango a sad look in his eyes. "I hate to leave them but," He took a deep breath. "Kagome-sama needs us."

-break-

"Junsei, where are we?" The neko moved another branch out of her way and sighed. They had decided to take a 'short-cut' about a mile back and now were considerably lost.

"I'm not all too sure." She said as she looked around, her nose working overtime to sniff out the scents of the castle.

"You mean we're lost?" Kagome said in exasperation as she watched Junsei get hit in the face with a branch. The visual was oddly satisfying.

Junsei wiped the sap from her face and turned around, smiled at Kagome, "Not lost," she tried to maintain her grin but was unable to. "Just not too sure of where we are."

A dry looked crossed Kagome's face and she heaved a sigh before sitting down on an upturned log. "Let's take a breather."

"Good idea."

Kagome put her head in her hands and looked at the dense forest they were currently lost in. Originally, Junsei had said the journey to the castle would take a few days at most but—they had currently been wondering in circles for over a week and a half. Kagome glanced at the young girl and frowned, she had no idea where they were going—the thought scared Kagome.

If Junsei had no idea where they were going and she had been to the castle before, then how was she supposed to get there? Unlike a demon she had no ability to scent out Inuyasha and unlike a demon she was unable to climb high enough in the trees to see where they were going. She snorted at the thought. Junsei had actually tried over an hour ago but had been able to only see forest for miles—no castle in sight.

That could only mean one thing: they weren't even close to the castle.

Kagome stretched and looked at Junsei. "Is there a river nearby?" She asked, hoping the young woman could at least scent water.

"Yes," She pointed behind them and sniffed the air. "It's not far, can't you hear it? It's pretty loud."

Kagome frowned at her sarcastically. "Nope." She said and started off in the direction the girl had pointed. She heard the rustle of Junsei's kimono and knew the woman was following.

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the river. Kagome smiled at the fresh water and bent down, drinking for a few minutes before she studied the stream. There were fish.

"Junsei?"

"Hm?"

Kagome looked at the girl with a frown. "Can you catch a fish or two?"

Junsei perked up at the thought and quickly untied her obi, throwing the kimono to the ground in a rush. She jumped into the cold water and Kagome gasped for her. The water had to be freezing, considering how high in the mountain they were but Junsei seemed unhindered. She waded in and stood still—like a statue. The action made Kagome pause.

Images of Inuyasha ran through her mind. She had seen him fish hundreds of times, standing waist deep in a river, his eyes trained on the water, his chest glistening in the sun as droplets of water trailed down his toned abs.

Kagome felt herself swoon at the thought, her memories taking her back to a time when she had seen him like that and acted on her attraction.

_They had been traveling together for several days to visit Jineji. Sango and Miroku as newlyweds, had opted to stay back at the village and enjoy some 'private' time together as the monk had fondly called it. Shippo too had decided to stay at the village in order to help Kaede who needed the extra hands if Kagome was not there to help her. _

_It was a rare thing—Inuyasha and Kagome traveling completely alone—now-a-days. Typically they at least had Shippo, sometimes even Kirara, when Sango and Miroku let the cat come along, but rarely were they ever alone._

_In their haste to leave, so that fact wouldn't change, they had forgotten to pack any food. Therefore, Inuyasha now stood in the river his eyes watching for a fish. On the bank Kagome was sitting, her knees upturned and her chin resting on top of them. Beside her his inner and outer Haori's sat in a bunch, leaving him waist deep in the river, with nothing on but his hakama. _

_Kagome kept her eyes on him, watching as his muscles tensed and relaxed with his concentration. It really was a sight to see, he was beautiful in the midmorning light, the breeze blowing his mass of hair around him as he watched with the upmost deliberation. _

_Suddenly, his whole body seemed to tense, the air around him appeared to still and she swore that the whole world went on pause as he prepared his claws. Kagome felt her body grow hot at the sight of him ready to strike. The look on his face was so primal—the way his eyebrows furrowed with his focus, the way his fangs bared as if he was about to rip it to shreds with his mouth, the way his chin set firm and taunt, Kagome wanted to just kiss that chin._

_Inuyasha moved so fast that Kagome didn't see the poor fish lose its life, she only saw a blur of tan flesh and silver hair. The hanyou smiled at his handy work and turned to look at her. The smirk on his face, the pride in his body language, it was so amazing. She watched as droplet after droplet of water fell from his hair to his chest. The droplets followed the outline of his chest muscles and his abs, flowing down his body before they disappeared into his hamaka. Kagome, silently, wished she could see where the droplets were going. The very thought made her skin sizzle. _

"_You're hot." She said before she could stop herself. _

_Inuyasha froze and looked at her with wide eyes. He knew what she meant; he had spent enough time in her world in front of the TV to know that she was calling him attractive. He watched as she flushed, as if just now aware of what she had said. _

"_Oh," She stuttered and stood quickly. Her face was bright red as she turned around and walked straight out of the campsite. She was embarrassed, so embarrassed that she was afraid to even look at him. "Why did I say that?" She wondered out loud as she found a fallen log to sit on. _

_She sat for several moments with her head in her hands, waiting for the color of her face to calm down. After about ten minutes she was finally able to compose herself, and yet—she still didn't want to return to the campsite. How could she face Inuyasha? She didn't even know how he would react to her slip up? What if he was mad? What if he was an ass about it?_

_Kagome looked up at the thought: that was the most likely action. She took a deep breath knowing she had to go face the music. She reentered the clearing by the river to see the fish already scaled and gutted, cooking over the fire. Inuyasha was laying, his inner hoari on but hanging open. She felt her breath hitch as she watched him. He was nearly dry but—the way he looked with his shirt opened up as he lay nonchalantly on the ground. God he was hot._

_He sniffed the air and opened his eyes. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and blushed before sitting up and crossing his legs. He looked away from her and motioned towards the fish, "They're almost done."_

"_Okay." She said as she approached him, unsure of what he would say to her. As she took a seat next to him, she got her answer, he said nothing. _

_They sat there, in silence, the minutes ticking on and on. Kagome was sure if there had been a clock near her, ticking would have been the only noise. She slumped down and took a fish when it looked ready. She watched Inuyasha as he ate his own quickly but took her time in finishing her own. It didn't take them long to eat and then they were left, sitting in utter silence._

_She was even more mortified than she had been before._

_Right before she decided to just go hid under a rock, Inuyasha surprised her by turning and looking at her with almost timid eyes. _

"_Um, Kagome?" He questioned softly, his body shifting, his arms crossed over his still bare chest._

"_Yes?" She replied in a small squeak. _

"_Do you—," he started but stopped to gulp. "Do you really, think—I'm hot?"_

_Kagome would have laughed had she not felt so humiliated. "Well—I," She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice._

"_You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He interjected hastily, standing and walking to the river._

_Kagome felt her embarrassment leave her as she watched him. She took in his body posture and realized, he was afraid. Could it be? Could Inuyasha really be afraid of her answer? The thought gave Kagome pause: maybe, Inuyasha was afraid because he thought it had been a mistake?_

_Kagome felt her own gulp go down her throat. It was time to take a chance, she had to take a chance. "Inuyasha!" she called towards him. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes full of worry. "I meant it." She said before she could stop herself._

_She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the insult, waited for the laugh, waited for the heartbreak—it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes again and was met with the face of a happy man. Inuyasha was looking at her, a half grin on his face, as if he was happy she had spoken. _

"_Do you mean it?" He asked softly, his eyes hopeful._

"_Yes," Kagome said with conviction._

_Inuyasha blushed shyly and brought a hand up to scratch his head. "Kagome," He said boldly. "I think you're hot too."_

Junsei stretched lazily and looked at Kagome who was deep in thought a silly grin plastered on her face. "You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"About who?" A startled Kagome replied as she looked at Junsei with guilty eyes.

"Inuyasha, of course."

Kagome blushed and looked away. "How can you tell?"

"The look on your face says it all." A faraway look came over her for all of a moment before it turned into a bright smile. The image of an unknown man had appeared in her mind, it made her feel warm inside.

"Junsei is something wrong?"

"Nothing." She said in a small voice. "I was just thinking about someone I once knew, but the memory's really fuzzy."

"Strange." Kagome wondered if it had something to do with a certain name Junsei often mumbled in her sleep.

"Yeah, it is." Junsei agreed before she handed a fish to Kagome.

The two ate in silence, Kagome's mind drifting to images of Inuyasha, images of Inuyasha half-naked. Just as they finished eating Junsei stood straight up, her ears twitching uncontrollably on her head.

"Someone's coming." Shee whispered harshly as she grabbed Kagome and dragged her back to the forest. They hid amongst the trees looking in all directions for a threat. Kagome scanned the forest around her but didn't see anyone, not even an animal. Junsei was looking around frantically, she had caught the smell before and yet she did not see a thing.

"Where are they?" She questioned as she looked around her anxiously.

Kagome began to feel a familiar aura surrounding her, it was the demon aura of Kirara. She turned her head to the sky quickly and her eyes lit up as she saw Sango and Miroku. They could travel much faster than her when they were on Kirara.

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" she yelled while waving her arms.

The two noticed her right away and started towards her. Upon landing they ran to Kagome locking her in a huge hug.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked as she wiped tears from her eyes and held onto Sango's hand.

"We couldn't let you do this on your own Kagome." Miroku smiled and hugged Kagome to him, lightly resting his head on top of her head. Kagome snuggled into his warmth—enjoying the feel of peace the monk brought her. "We are a family and family has to stick together."

"What about the babies?" She questioned softly with worry for her niece and nephew.

"They're in good hands Kagome-chan," Sango said as she stood inside Miroku's embrace with Kagome, one of her arms wrapped around Kagome's midsection. "What is important is that we bring our whole family back together again."

"What about breast feeding?"

"I was going to wean them soon anyway." Sango replied as she looked at Kagome with love and adoration. "This will make it easier for me to wean them."

Kagome nodded and relaxed into the comfort that was Sango and Miroku. She had known them, it seemed, forever and they were her family, the older siblings she never had in the modern era. Still, even if they were close to her, they were poor substitutes for the man she was looking for. It made Kagome sad to think of the love she had been missing for so long. Sure, she felt love here in Miroku and Sango's firm grip but, it just wasn't the same as the love she felt when Inuyasha held her tightly.

"Kagome have you seen Inuyasha?" Sango said as she backed away from Kagome. The three parted and stood close together—still close enough to take comfort in each other but not quit as needy as they had been before.

"No, I tried to follow his demon aura and Jensei tried to find him by scent but we couldn't." Kagome sighed in frustration. "So now we're attempting to find Akkanka's castle."

"That's where Inuyasha said he was headed?" Miroku inquired.

Junsei stepped forward joining the conversation. "That's what he told me."

Miroku nodded towards the girl and then looked back at the others. "Well, that sounds like a good start." Miroku smiled charmingly. "Let's go, together."

Kagome looked at Miroku and matched his smile with a nod. "Together."

-break-

Jigoku moved with the agility of a cat and the cunning of a fox. Slowly, he ducked under a staircase pressing his back to the wall and then slide out from under it to find his way to the door he was looking for. Once again he was in his master's castle trying to find a room that wasn't supposed to exist. He turned down a corridor and then left down another hallway until he came to a dead end.

"Damn it!" he growled out and banged his fist on the side of the wall.

He was trying to find Akkanka's real study. He knew that the answers to the Miko's abilities could be found in the old information it held. Unfortunately, the study was hard to find. It had been hidden well by Akkanka because of the other secrets it housed.

"It has to be here. I've looked everywhere else." He turned his nose to the side and sniffed along the edges of the wall, hoping to find a difference in the smell of the air.

There was none.

"Shit!" He stopped himself, slumping against the wall his face buried in his hands. Behind those hands he could see the smile of a delightful young woman. She was looking at him with love, with devotion, with beautiful innocence. "Junsei." He whispered into his hands before bringing them away from his face.

He looked up in dismay, if he was unable to find what he was looking for, then her life as well as his own would soon be over. With a growl of rage he stood and punched the wall that had been supporting him as hard as he could. Another howl came from him when his fist broke through the wall to the other side.

He grunted in mild pain as he drew his fist out of the wall. "What the hell?"

A room was opened up to him filled with books and papers and pictures. Maps lined the walls, brush paintings hung at every angle; it was a stunning dormitory of information.

"I found it!" He tore at the wall ripping the wood to shreds before he finally reached the other side. He stumbled as he entered and looked in all directions at the sheer vastness of the room he stood in. "This is it, where he keeps all the information on everything."

A scroll was lying opened on the table. Carefully, he moved to it and without touching it read the contents he could see.

"A Miko is a spiritual human whose numbers have dwindled in recent years because of a growing decline in demon births. Even other humans are starting to forget of their existence, just as they are forgetting of the existence of demons. Mikos and demons are becoming a thing of the past. It is my estimate that in two hundred years humans will have forgotten of our power and will have taken over our race with simply their amazing numbers."

He passed trying desperately to take it all in. It made sense but it was not something he really wanted to hear. Demons, Mikos, they would all become extinct. This was not the information he had been looking for. This scared him.

He looked around the room, another scroll caught his eye. Not because it was open but because he saw Kagome's name on it. Picking it up he opened the scroll and began to read.

"Kagome is a mystery. Where the Mikos of our world are losing power, Kagome is gaining it rapidly. She is the last of the true Mikos, which were originally designed to keep the world in order, if she is to die the Gods will need to balance the world, thus, we demons will become none existent. For without Miko there is no demon—there is no balance. We need Kagome to live, without her balancing our world, we all will die."

"But I thought he was trying to kill her, not protect her?" His eyes traveled down the paper and studied a small note that was left in the subtext. "Ren?" He looked very closely at the paper, his eyes squinting with the effort. "The last child?" That was all it said.

-break-

"Why am I doing this?" InuYasha jumped from the tree branch he had been resting in and sighed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and started to walk down the forest path. It seemed like an eternity since he had seen a person and in a way that pleased him. He would rather see no one at all, than see an unfriendly face.

His ears twitched on top of his head, listening for any sound that was out of place. He was desperate to avoid anyone or anything. He just really didn't want to deal with anybody at the moment. He wasn't even in the mood to chase after a demon and kill it. The thought almost made him feel worse. Usually, when he was upset, he would try to kill whatever he could get ahold of but today—today he just didn't feel like it at all.

Suddenly, a small noise caught his attention. He swerved his ears on his head, listening for the sound again. It came from behind him, footsteps. Quickly he jumped into a nearby tree and sniffed the air—his nose told him it was simply humans. He snorted at the thought but hid himself in the branches anyway. Carefully he looked around the trunk of the tree, focusing on the path he had been walking. After only a moment a man appeared talking to a small boy. The child was smiling and happy as he called the man Otou-san and held onto his hand.

"Otou-san, when will we be home?" The little boy asked the man, he was a small child—no older than six Inuyasha guessed. He wore a simple kimono—the kimono of a child—and had his jet black hair held back in a small rat tail, which reminded Inuyasha of Miroku.

"Soon Shinta. We should be back by nightfall." The man looked like a grown up version of his son, it made Inuyasha smile.

He often wondered if he looked anything like his father—Miroku said he looked like his own father but hated it. Inuyasha wondered why. Why would Miroku hate looking like his father? Maybe it was because he didn't want to look like him, maybe it was painful to think he looked like him? Inuyasha shook his head, he had only seen his father once, very briefly but he still had no idea whether he looked like him or not. Sesshoumaru had off handily commented once that they were similar—but Inuyasha wasn't sure if he meant physically or that they shared the same mentality.

"Otou-san, I miss Okaa-san. Will she be happy to see us?"

"Oh I think so. I think she will be very happy."

InuYasha smiled and watched as the man adjusted his pack. He sniffed the air and was hit was the smell of rice. "_They must have gone to the next village for supplies_." He thought as he watched the man and his son move past him. He turned around in the tree and followed their forms as they continued to talk in the way father and sons often do.

Inuyasha tuned them out and closed his eyes in the tree. His thoughts drifted to his own father for a moment. It was odd—but even though he was thinking of his father and what he looked like—the only face he could really picture was Miroku's face, which was odd because he had seen his father before. "So'unga."

The thought of his father's third sword made him pause. If it had not been for that sword then he would have never known his father's face. Still, that made him even more curious. He had seen his father before, he knew what he looked like and yet, whenever he thought about having a father, he saw Miroku. Inuyasha shook his head and looked down the path where the man and his son had disappeared.

"Miroku." He mumbled as he thought of the man he cared for more than any other man in the world. "I miss you." He said faintly as he put his head in his hands while sitting on the branch. His thoughts drifted to Sango and he smiled. Maybe it was because he had known his mother for five years—maybe it was because he had such an attachment to his mother. Whatever the cause, Inuyasha just couldn't picture Sango as his mother. He pictured her as his sister, as a step mother, perhaps.

He wondered, however, if he had never known his mother's face—would he look at Sango as his mother, the same way he looked at Miroku as his father?

Who knew, he concluded with closed eyes. They were not his parents in the end. They were the brother he had always wanted and the sister he didn't know he needed. Inuyasha smiled at the thought, his mind drifting to a real brother and sister.

"_I miss Mika and Shokuro_." He thought absently before standing and following after the father and son from his spot in the trees. He caught up with them after a moment and stopped again. Taking a seat in another tree, he watched them walk on, until they disappeared again. He sniffed the air, catching their scents. "_It's been so long since I traveled alone_." He thought silently.

For several minutes he didn't move, he didn't think. The only thing Inuyasha could bring himself to do was exist.

Finally, he stood in the tree and dropped down to the ground without a noise. He began to walk down the path, his hands behind his head, which looked at the sky as he walked.

"What am I trying to accomplish?" He mumbled to the clouds as he kept his eye on them, "Am I trying to get away from her, or help her?" With a shake of the head he looked back down the path in time to stop himself from tripping over a small sack—some rice was leaking out of it. His curiosity spiked when he smelt the very smell of the father and son he had just seen.

Looking around he smelt the air. The only place he could smell them was on the bag, which was a bad sign. The forest had gone quiet, the birds weren't singing and the wind was still.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he lost his calm. Something was coming and it was coming fast in his direction. Dropping the bag he reached for his sword and pulled his feet into a better battle stance. He bared his teeth and waited for the inevitable. Tetsuseiga was at the ready in front of him—transformed once again in all of its glory. Vaguely he wondered if it had started to transform again because of his current mission. His mission to kill what threatened Kagome.

Everything went completely still as he stood there waiting, not even the clouds were moving or the leaves or blades of grass. He looked around in a haze as he felt himself grow dizzy.

"What's happening?" He said out loud as he felt his head grow foggier and foggier. The sword fell from his hands and landed on the ground with a resounding clang. He followed it and fell to his knees, his arms the only thing supporting him from completely clasping. He felt something sting him and looked to his left arm in confusion, a small bug was there sucking the blood from his arm.

He watched as if he was frozen, it was a small spider. He smelt the poison in the air—it was coming distinctly from his arm. Inuyasha smiled in his haze and laughed slightly. "Shi—tt," He barely got out as he felt the strange spider suck the blood from his body, all the while injecting trace amounts of powerful poison. "I'm beaten—b-y a sp—ider, a li—tle one."

The last thing he saw was the ground meeting his face.

-break-

"Ren?"

Jigoku stood in the middle of the room confused, the scroll in hand. He had forgotten all about his original purpose now and was instead focused on the confusing piece of information he had just learned. With a snort he nearly tore the paper in half from frustration. For over five minutes he had been pondering the meaning of the name and the subtext 'the last child' what did it mean?

He set the parchment down and rubbed his temple slightly. With a grunt he moved his hand back to the table and ran his fingers over the scrolls that lay there. He was drawn to the one that smelled the oldest and yet looked so young. He touched the material, realizing that it was different than the rest. It felt almost—magical.

"That's odd." He took it into his hands and opened it carefully.

"Miko, Houshi, Human, Demon." He read aloud. "These are the four basic souls of all humanoid races. Many years ago their existed only two types of beings, the Miko and the Demon. The Houshi was created when the Miko wished for a counterpart, a separate energy that would aid them in their control of demonic spirits."

Jigoku frowned, it made sense and yet it was strange to think that Miko's had made the Houshi's for their own gain in the battle against demon's. It just—didn't seem very spiritual.

"Demon's were pleased with this for a time. They allowed the two human entities to exist hoping that the male counterpart would distract the Miko's, allowing them to break free of their control. This did happen, for a time. Miko's and Houshi began to fall in love, creating new life, but it was not long before the Miko's newly found ability to love, turned into something that angered the demon's. A Miko feel in love with a Demon. Thus a new type of soul was born, hanyou."

Jigoku looked down at the scroll and blinked. With a deep breath he continued to read, his curiosity peaked.

"This hanyou had the spiritual power of the Miko with the strength of the Demon. He was feared because of this by Demon, Miko, and Houshi alike. Angered and afraid, the Demon's rebelled and put a curse on the Miko and Houshi, stripping them of their power, making them human. They hunted and cursed every Houshi or Miko they found until only four remained. Those last four decided to make a pack: they would each break their souls into sections of four. The four separate sections would be reincarnated as four new people into the human world, giving the human's a fighting chance against the Demon's that pursued them."

Jigoku stared at the scroll his eyes focusing on what he had just read. Human's were the product of a Demon attack? Somehow this didn't surprise him.

"Their pack had one downfall, however. Once a soul is broken apart it can never be mended, meaning the four souls would continue to break with each reincarnation cycle, until the souls were so broken that they could no longer be reincarnated into this world."

Was this why the number of Miko and Houshi's had started to dwindle over the years?

"At this time, in one last ditch effort, one more Miko will be born, filled with all four broken souls. Her power, although tremendous, will be unstable. That unstable power will be her death, if she dies the Demon's will die with her to maintain balance in the world but if she is trained by one as powerful as her and lives, her power would destroy all Demon's, leaving the human's to live a peaceful existence. The only ones who will be saved will be the Hanyou's, born of both Demon and Miko, the purifying energy the Miko unleashes will simply purify the Demon in the Hanyou's heart."

He stopped and slowly set the paper down as he backed away from it. He stroked his chin and pondered. He focused on the ground and put his hands on the base of his neck with his head between his knees.

"Is this Ren the last of the Miko's?" He wondered as he looked at his hands. If she was the last of the Miko's then she controlled the balance of the world in her hands. If she lived, her powers could kill all demon's, if she died the demon's would cease to exist to keep balance in the world. But that didn't make sense, Kagome was a very powerful Miko, it should be her, shouldn't it?

Realization dawned on Jigoku, 'one as powerful as her.' If Kagome was not the last Miko, then she was the last Miko's teacher. This girl named Ren must be the chosen one and by killing Kagome Ren would be left untrained.

He smiled happily and moved towards the door of the room but as he did he saw the hole in the wall he had created.

"Shit." In truth there was nothing he could do, if his master found out he had been snooping, or more correctly, why he had been snooping, he would surely be killed. This presented him with a dilemma, if he disobeyed his master and was caught, which he knew he would be, Junsei would suffer for it. On the other hand, if he died he would be unable to change the fate of all Demon's in this world. He was the only person, at least to his knowledge, other than Akkanka who knew this information.

Determination marked his face and he stared at the hole in the wall.

"I know what I will do, I don't have another choice."

Slowly he made his way through the wall and hurried down the winding passages to his room on the far side of the common yard. He entered quickly and gathered some cloths and magic tools he knew he would need. He took the time to make one last sweep of the castle before making his way to the kitchens and stealing some food in a knapsack.

With one last long look he made his way away from the castle and into a world he used to know. He would find his Junsei, he would make her remember, he would find Kagome and then he would kill her himself. He would not mind dying as a Demon as long as it meant Junsei, his beautiful Yottsu would still be alive.

_End Chapter Thirteen_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	14. Rin and Sesshoumaru

Edited 11/16/2010

Chapter XIV: Rin and Sesshoumaru

"Where am I?" Mumbled Inuyasha as he slowly came back to consciousness. The world around him was fuzzy and out of focus but he knew something was wrong. It smelled disgusting, like rotting human flesh was just lying next to his head.

As his vision came back to him he could make out a lone figure of a small boy in the corner, and not far from him an older human. Both of them were dead, there was no mistaking that. Neither were breathing or moving and he could have sworn that the older one was in pieces. He coughed as the smell hit his nose harder, the smell of death was something that was haunting to Inuyasha. He had smelt it one too many times in his life for comfort.

He threw his head back and tried to block it out—the smell of dead flesh but he couldn't. The smell always brought back his worst memory, the first time he had ever smelt death. He had been only only five.

"_Hahaue!"_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he heard his childhood voice pierce his ears. He could see his mother—he could smell her dead scent.

Instantly, Inuyasha retched, the contents of his stomach overflowing as the memory of his mother's scent and death haunted his nostrils. His stomach empty he looked up and took in the face of the dead child. The vacant eyes, the jet black hair, the smell mixed with death.

He closed his eyes tightly, wanting to un-see the dead son.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the child, knowing he would never hear the useless apology. Everything he did lately was wrong, leading him to cause death in his wake like a plague. "I'm sorry," He said again to the dead ears of the boy and his father. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

Inuyasha felt tears slip down his cheeks as he thought of the two innocent people in this room. They had done nothing more than walk the same path as him and ended up dead. Briefly, he wondered why he had not been able to save them. Was there a scream he missed, or a scent of danger he could have smelt?

He opened his eyes and looked at the dead father. His arms had been ripped from his body and were lying on the ground before him, along with part of his left foot and the toes off his right foot. With a heavy inhale he turned away from the gruesome sight and tried to stop thinking. But, with every breath he took images of how the two had probably died came into his head. The father was probably torn apart in much the same way as someone else he had once known.

He could see blood on the walls of an old room; he could hear his mother's scream. Just like this father and son, he hadn't been able to save her. He wasn't fit to save anyone.

"Why am I remembering this?" He coughed up a trace amount of blood before looking off into nothingness vacantly.

He could see her face—he could see her covered in her own blood. "_Inu-chan—run." _

The smell of her death hit his nose, he knew the exact moment she had died. It was like an instinct had kicked in, a part of his demon side he had not known until that point. The demon in him had mourned its mother's death more than the human in him because it had known—it had known that without a mother it was in trouble. The demon knew it needed a mother—it knew that a mother was everything.

Inuyasha remembered the small boy, his name had been Shinta, mentioning his mother, a mother that would probably never know what happened to her husband and son. Inuyasha thought about her—thought about the pain of not knowing, thought about her sleepless nights and worried days. He felt bad for her, he knew how she would feel.

"I'm sorry Okaa-san." He whispered unsure of who he was talking to. Was he talking to this unnamed woman or was he talking to someone else?

The air around him became heavy and suffocating, as the smell of putrid human flesh overtook his senses. Time began passing around him slowly as he hunched forward. His hands met a surprising resistance to his movements.

He was chained to the wall.

Inuyasha smiled despite himself, it seemed fitting, the beast being locked up. The image of his mother came to him again, with a deep breath he willed it away, pushing it to the back of his mind. It was a mistake to do so.

The further he pushed that memory away the more vivid the blood became, the more vivid the smell became. "Go away!" He yelled into the room around him. The sound echoed off the walls and as it did he felt the memory fade only to be replaced by one far worse.

His eyes snapped opened and he looked at the mutilated father, only he did not see the father—he saw Kagome.

He screamed.

-break-

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru said in a soft voice.

She giggled from his side and put a flower ring in his hair causing him to scowl. "Yes my lord?"

Sesshoumaru plucked the flower ring from his head and put it on her own. She frowned; the ring was much too big for her. With a smile, she corrected the mistake by pulling the ring all the way down, making it a flower necklace. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small smile that formed at the sight. A woman Rin may be but innocent she still was. "Do you know anything about relationships?"

Rin looked up at him with a confused frown. She shrugged after a moment as she continued to make another flower ring where she sat, "What do you mean by relationships Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru distinctly frowned and motioned for her to look up at him. Her brown eyes met his gold ones and she watched her lord as he moved his hand to touch the seam of her kimono sleeve. Everything he had done today was odd, ever since she had admitted her feelings, her willingness to give him a child (he had referred to it as a pup), he had acted in a different way. But today was even more so, he had removed his armor before sitting with her, an act that was certainly not normal, never in her seven years with him had he ever removed it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She questioned as he fiddled with her kimono sleeve. It was a strange gesture, she thought, after all Sesshoumaru was not the touchy type. He very rarely offered her a hug or a hand and even when he kissed her he seldom touched her in anyway. In fact, if he did touch her it was only her sleeve.

Unknown to her or Sesshoumaru both, Sesshoumaru was not the only Inu who liked to touch sleeves. It was a habit that was inherited from father to son, both sons.

"Rin there is no need for the horrific." Sesshoumaru said as his hand idly pulled her kimono this way and that.

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel old." He admitted softly.

She giggled and removed a flower chain from her head so she could undo a section of it and add more flowers. "You are not old my lord." She told him as she finished adding a flower to the chain, placing it on her head before smiling at him.

He nodded and brought a hand to touch the mass of hair cascading down her back. Normally, Rin wore it in a braid but today she had been lazy and left it down, so it pooled on the ground like silk. He was fascinated by it. In his lifetime, he had been around only a few women (that he paid any attention to that is). His mother had been one, a few other Inu women had been included as well as Kagura but none of their hair had ever intrigued him the way Rin's did.

Maybe it was the color that really made him curious or perhaps it was the length of it or the thickness. Whatever it was, one thing was certain, Sesshoumaru had never loved anyone's hair more than he did Rins.

"My lord?" The young woman questioned as she watched Sesshoumaru play with her hair.

"Yes Rin?"

"Are you going to tell me about relationships now?"

"You really do not know?" He smirked at her before he could stop himself. This was another thing he loved about Rin, she was innocent and sweet, a trait he was not accustomed to. Inu women were seldom sweet—

Rin gritted her teeth; he was being condescending without even realizing it. In the end, she couldn't help it: she threw the flower chain she was working on at him causing it to explode in his face.

At first he was caught off guard and surprised but before long he simply chuckled and began to remove the flowers from his hair. She huffed and he smiled at her gently before reaching out and touching her face lightly. She looked at him as he touched her cheek, a blush gracing her features. He brought his hand away and touched her hair again, fingering it gingerly.

"There are many different types or relationships: those of friends and family, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, brothers and brothers, sisters and sisters and then there are those that are more intimate."

"Intimate?" She questioned, her earlier anger forgotten.

"People in an intimate relationship love one another and spend most of their time together. They eat together, sleep together, have children together."

She nodded her head before bowing it and turning away from him to gaze at the grass. "And I'm guessing, we are intimate? Except—," She took a deep breath. "We do not have children."

Sesshoumaru paused before answering her unspoken question. The thought of children with Rin was something he had not really explored. A slow smile formed on his face, what would her children look like? At first images of dark haired, innocent, boys and girls came into his mind. He could see their chestnut eyes, their round cheeks, and tiny hands but then another image filled his head.

It was a little boy, so tiny for his age, with a mass of silver hair and bright gold eyes. He had tiny ears on his head, they constantly twitched with every sound, it was adorable, although at the time Sesshoumaru refused to admit that.

"_Alpha_." The little boy in his head said and Sesshoumaru frowned at the sound. "_Inuyasha_." He said in his head as the little boy stood before him crying, "_I'm sorry_."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The voice of Rin brought him away from the memory. "Rin?"

"You've stopped talking." The woman looked away from him, her face flushed with worry.

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. "Rin, would you have my children?"

The girl looked at him in shock, her brown eyes growing wide—her jaw going slack.

"Sesshoumaru," She said, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but tingle at the lack of horrific.

"I want that relationship with you Rin." He said to her with conviction, his hand pulling away from her hair to touch her cheek again. "I want an intimate relationship with you."

Rin gulped, her heart was racing in her chest at his words. 'Intimate,' he wanted an 'Intimate Relationship.' Why did that simple word, that simple phrase make her feel so intense. What did it mean? "What do we have to do," She found herself saying without any control, "To be in an intimate relationship?"

Sesshoumaru gulped a little and turned away from her, for the first time during this conversation he felt very unsure of himself. Was she too young for this, he wondered? Yes, she was a woman but she was young, she was very young. He glanced at her and felt his heart beat a little quicker—he had never felt this way in his life. He had never felt so filled with emotions in his life. His mother had raised him to be stoic, to be strong, to show nothing on his face and yet—when he looked at Rin—he lost it. Every feeling in his heart, every self-doubt or fault he had became apparent. He wanted to be with her because of that, because she made him feel—he paused in his train of thought.

It was hard to admit. It was hard to even think what he was about to say for the first time ever in his life.

Rin—she made him feel—she made him feel human. It was a feeling he had never known he wanted.

"Sesshoumaru," Her face showed her curiosity as she took a delicate hand and moved him to look at her eyes. "Be with me."

He felt his mouth go dry.

"Be intimate with me."

"Kami." Sesshoumaru said unable to help himself at her words. This might have been the only time in his life that he was truly nervous. She stared at him, her eyes so innocence.

"Sesshoumaru," She said as she reached up with a finely boned hand and touched his cheek. He watched her hand when it came up to trace his face. Her fingers were cool on his flesh which was as hot as the sun. He nearly lost himself when he felt one of her small hands on his thigh.

"Rin." He managed to get out when she used her hand to push herself upwards so she was eye level with him.

"Sesshoumaru."

The sound of his name, his name unhindered by a horrific made Sesshoumaru lose a little of his carefully maintained control. He kept enough of it in check, to keep from pouncing her. But—when she opened her mouth again—when words left those sweet innocent lips again—he almost lost control of that ability.

"Can you show me?" She said in an airy, beautiful, painful way.

The great lord of the west nearly lost consciousness from that one phrase from one little **human** girl. He gulped and lost all of himself in her trusting eyes. She looked so young and innocent. He touched her cheek and sighed as she leaned into his hand, her eyes closing in bliss.

"I have heard of what husbands and wife's do, is it like that." She said as he moved his face closer to hers. He wanted to taste the lips that said the words.

"Yes, it is." He barely got out as he found himself within an inch of her. He held back the demon in him the best he could. It wanted out. It wanted her. It wanted it's mate.

"I've never done that before," She said.

"I know." He replied, his nose sniffing the air naturally. The scent of her innocence pushed into his mind. The demon snarled internally—it longed for the virgin, it longed to take a virgin as it's mate.

"Have you?"

"When I was younger." He admitted to her—he knew better than to lie about such things.

She nodded. "Then why are you afraid?" Her eyes and words made him stop moving forward.

Could it be that Rin really did know him that well? She had known he was afraid, she knew that he was scared to take her, he was scared of hurting her. Rin knew him like a man knows his hand. Sesshoumaru moved back slightly and looked into those seemingly innocent eyes and came to a realization—they weren't as innocent as he thought.

"Why are you afraid?" She repeated and watched as Sesshoumaru moved his hands onto her thigh. He touched the material of her kimono and she heard him growl—low and long—it made her shudder.

"I'm afraid," He said softly, not caring about his preconceived pride. "Because I love you."

Her brown eyes grew wide as she looked at him, uneasily biting her lip. The way he said those words would haunt her forever. "_I love you_."

"Sesshoumaru, you'll do anything for me right?" She asked as she covered the hand on her thigh with her own. He looked up at her a little surprised by her boldness and nodded his head. "Good." She said as she leaned into him bringing his hand up to her face, "then please, don't be afraid." She finished as she kissed his hand.

"Rin." He breathed as he watched her closed eyed kiss of his hand. It was an action that was so sexy, so passionate, that he knew he was making the right decision. This woman was meant for him, she understood him, she changed him, she made him feel things he had never had any interest in feeling. And she was ready—she was ready for him.

Rin opened her eyes and looked up at the man she called lord. The gleam in his eyes was unnerving and caused her stomach to do back flips. She licked her lips and moved closer to him, close enough to taste and feel his dry lips against hers. It was a bold action that caused all thoughts of fear to leave Sesshoumaru. In that instant, he let go and crushed his lips to hers.

The demon in him practically cheered as it pushed him to dominance. His blood screamed to make her submit to him, to make her cry out his name and shudder from him.

Before either had registered what had happened he had pushed her back and began to tease her lips with his tongue. His hands were in her hair, her hands were around his back, and their legs were tangled together in a mass of human, demon, and cloth. He bit her lip gently and she opened her mouth allowing him to treat himself to the taste of her.

Her fingers teased his hair as she held him tightly. He liked the sensation of her fingers touching his scalp through the silver mop. It made him pant into her mouth.

Experimentally, Rin's hands moved lower, to his shoulders, her fingers abandoning his hair for something stronger. She felt his muscles through his robes and grinned into his mouth as the kiss intensified. It seemed that Sesshoumaru liked the feel of her hands. Carefully, she pushed her hands into the robe, the feel of his skin under her fingers delightful.

Sesshoumaru moaned into her mouth. Her hands were more delicate than the Demon bitch he had been with as a teenager, he liked that. He grunted when she moved her hand down his back, parting the cloth from its owner as her fingers continued to explore him. He groaned when her hands moved away from him briefly.

"Rin," He whined not caring if he sounded like a pup or not.

Rin giggled in return and coaxed him into taking off his hoari completely. In the process they both found themselves back in a sitting position, their lips connecting and reconnecting as he pulled his top robes off, leaving himself with a bare chest. They parted for a moment and he watched as those brown eyes looked him over. He almost fluffed with pride when he smelt her arousal spike from looking at him but then gasped when she reached out and gently touched his stomach.

A tremble ran down his spine as her hand traced his abs and chest muscles. It was so erotic, the innocent eyes, the slight smile on her face, the small fingers, the delicate hand. "Rin." he mumbled as she moved her hands to his sides, he looked into her eyes and noticed the curiosity was still there and now it was even easier to see. She was enticed with this; she wanted to learn more about his body.

"You're different, than me." She mumbled as she took his hands and placed them on her breast. He felt the soft mound of flesh and growled. Slowly he brought his hands away and moved her around until he could reach for the sash of her obi.

"Of course we're different, I am a man, you are a woman." He said quickly as his hands nimbly removed the obi from her wait.

"I know that, men don't have breast."

"We are different in more ways than simply that." He blushed a little, then grinned as he moved closer to her and kissed her lips softly. With gentle hands he parted the kimono at the top, revealing the wrappings that secured her chest.

She flushed with embarrassment and looked down at her still relatively covered legs. He had always told her to cover herself—to not let anyone see her and now—he was the one looking. Her hands came in front of her breast as she felt a wave of self-consciousness wash over her. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

He frowned at the horrific and moved her chin into his hands running his thumb down her cheek. "Rin, koi."

She looked up at him, the endearment causing her to flush even more. "Sesshou—,"

His lips covered her own in a soft, chaste kiss. "Rin." He whispered again as he brought his hands to the wrap that covered her. Gently he undid it.

"Sesshoumaru." She said so softly he almost didn't hear it.

"Rin." He repeated as the loosened wrap began to pool around them. He brought it to the side when it was completely away from her skin. His lips moved to kiss her cheek and then lowered to kiss her chin. He could hear her heart pound more easily now.

Carefully, so as not to startle her, he brought a hand to her breast, feeling the soft mound of flesh for the first time. She gasped and he heard her heart skip a beat as he encompassed the breast with his large hand, it fit deliciously into his palm.

He breathed in deep, knowing now he would have to go slow with her, no matter what his demon wanted. Painfully, he moved his lips from the side of her face downwards. He placed soft kisses to her neck, she moaned encouragement. With a smile he started to massage her breast in his hands, being very careful to mind his claws, not wanting to nick her. He felt her quiver at the contact, it gave him more confidence. Lowering his head he kissed the top of the soft chest.

Rin's eyes opened wide and she looked down to see the top of Sesshoumaru head. He had just kissed her chest—a small kiss—it had been unbelievable. She licked her lips as she felt him kiss her again, this time he remained a little longer, his lips a little lower. She waited and watched, his eyes were closed as he took the hand that had been kneading and encircled her left breast. She gulped as she witnessed his lips kissing her nipple softly.

The action was the most stimulating thing Rin had ever seen. "Sess—," she barely managed to say as he started to suck lightly. "Kami-sama."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at her words and glanced up to see her eyes now closed. Her cheeks were red but not from embarrassment, her mouth was opened as she panted lightly, and her heart—it was beating much faster. He smirked against her flesh and backed away, Rin moaned at the loss, so he reached out and gently licked the now taunt nipple.

Her eyes shot opened and she looked at him in shock. "Sesshoumaru."

"Rin?" He said as he pulled away. She brought her hands to his shoulders to steady herself as he backed up just slightly, allowing her to collect herself. "Are you okay?" He whispered as he allowed one hand to touch her waist.

"Yes." She replied and looked down at his bare chest. Suddenly, she moved one hand down and touched his firm chest, marveling in the difference between him and her. "Your chest," she whispered. "It's so firm."

Sesshoumaru felt male pride swell through him.

"It's different than mine." She looked up at him, her fingertips still on his pecks. "You said, other things are different?" She blushed heavily as her hand lowered to his waistband. "I want to know. Show me, what's different."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself. He crashed into her. His lips were on her lips in seconds, she was on her back, her kimono completely opened up so he could rest between her knees. His lips taunted hers making her moan deep in her throat when a feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach. He attacked her breast again, this time not gentle but instead sexual, highly deeply sexual.

His mouth came down on them and licked and sucked, leaving bruising marks on subtle flesh. She groaned, moaned, hissed, and growled as unfathomable sensations were released on her body.

"Sesshoumaru." She gasped out and caught him off guard. He looked up at her face as she panted out his name over and over again. "Sesshoumaru please! Please don't stop—"

He laid his head on her chest, nuzzling her left breast with affection before kissing it and moving to look into her eyes. They stared at each other in wonder, as built up emotions took hold of them. Sesshoumaru backed away from her, she hissed at the loss of contact and reached for him. Careful not to startle her, he undid the strings that tied his lower robes. Without letting them fall he bent back down and kissed her. He pushed his robes down past his hips kicking them off with ease.

Slowly he pulled her to him, allowing his 'difference' to touch her exposed stomach. Rin's eyes grew wide as he broke contact with her lips. They were still for a moment as Rin looked at him shocked.

"Sesshoumaru." She said in a very small voice as she blushed a deep red.

"Rin." He responded back dipping his head to press their lips together. They were laying there, Rin on top of her kimono, Sesshoumaru on top of her. It was the moment Sesshoumaru had been dreading. He knew what he had to do but—was she ready?

He pulled away from her and looked into her face, the innocence in her eyes was still there but, it wasn't the innocence of a child—he knew that. This was a different kind of innocence, an innocence he had waited for eight years to form. This was the innocence of a woman who had never been with a man—the innocence of a maiden, not a little girl. He inhaled her scent, she was diffidently a woman—her scent said it all. It told his demon she was fertile, it told him she was ripe and ready, it told him she was ready for his child.

With measured intensity he placed his hands on either side of her, holding her hips and positioning himself to enter her. To make her his, now and forever.

"I'm sorry," He said in an unsure voice not befitting of him. "This will hurt for only a second."

She nodded with her eyes closed. Her cheeks were stained red and her lips were parted. He watched her and felt that she was unbelievably sexy. How could he cause her any pain? He growled at himself.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a pointed frown. "Why are you stopping?" Her voice was uneven and her eyes were filled with anticipation, with worry.

"Rin," He said as he bent his head and kissed her soundlessly pushing his own feelings aside. He moved back and closed his eyes as he shifted his weight in preparation but then he felt two small hands clutch his back in an attempt to get his attention. He opened his eyes and watched as she smiled and brought his forehead down to rest against hers. The action would always haunt him.

"Sesshoumaru, don't be afraid. I know you will always protect me."

His eyes moved to close as he lost all fear in his heart and shifted his weight to rest on her naked hips as he slowly, deliberately, and lovingly moved himself inside her. She wheezed at first and tears swelled in her eyes but he fixed that with a kiss filled with so much love that it took her pain away as he ripped her last connection to innocence.

They stayed still for a moment while she caught her breath and he tried to find his self-control. Neither thing was easy for either person.

Finally he started to move within her, slow at first but then with power as she moaned for him and arched herself into him. Her body ached with sensation and she bit her lip to keep from screaming but he encouraged her to scream with his own growls. His throat kept vibrating in a feral snarl of passion and triumph causing a harsh tremor to take over her body as it transferred into her.

The snarls were that of his demon, the part of him that was an Inu taking pride in claiming his mate. Slowly the demon took over his mind and he found himself pressing even harder into her, asking even more of her body. She didn't seem to mind though as she lost the ability to keep up with his dangerous thrust.

He pulled her leg up instinctively to allow himself to enter deeper. A scent came across his nose and he paused for all of a second before continuing with less aggression. Her blood scent had assaulted him and triggered the more humane part of him to slow his thrust. She whimpered slightly but continued to drag her nails on his back and pant.

Rin let a whine leave her throat as she felt a force deep in her stomach knot, it was the same feeling she had earlier. Each time he pushed into her the coil tightened, each time he kissed her neck the coil tightened, each time he nipped her flesh the coil tightened, each time he growled the coil tightened.

Sesshoumaru was trying his best not to hurt her as he pushed inside her but the feel of her walls around him, the feel of her arms tightening around his back, the feel of her nails on his skin—it all made him painfully aware of his demon. Most of the time he was in control of those feelings, the demon of him, but right now, as she pushed back against him, as she got the rhythm he had put in place—he found he couldn't control himself.

He pushed into her a little more roughly and much to his surprise, she moaned loud and low, her body arched into him. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes in shock—she had really liked something he had done. Guessing, he repeated the thrust, going into her at the same angle, with the same upwards tilt of his hips—once again she reacted with moans and arching, calling his name in the process.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The sound of his name on her lips made him growl with pride. He licked her lips and kissed her deeply as he used this new found knowledge to his advantage. Over and over again he repeated the action, making Rin a puddle of pleasure within moments.

The poor woman didn't know what was coming, she could feel it, with very thrust he hit a place inside of her she had not known existed. It was causing the coil to grow tighter and tighter, more and more painful.

"Sesshoumaru," She cried out almost afraid. "Help."

He heard her words but continued to move, he knew what she was feeling because he was feeling it too. He wanted to spill into her but he refused. He wouldn't do it until she released. He bit his lip and growled low as he pushed into her hard and fast—hitting the spot that made her cry his name and before he knew it he heard her literally cry out—his name frozen on her lips as her inner walls tightened around him hard.

The feeling triggered him to release himself and he allowed a howl of victory to push up his throat as he trembled. He felt barbaric for it and yet, it was so satisfying to announce to any other Inu in range that he—the great lord of the west—had conquered his mate.

He opened his eyes only to close them tightly and groan with spent lust and love. Without much thought he fell into her with his body weight and took in shaky breaths. She only held onto him and moved her hands up and down his back as she panted and heaved her chest into compliance. One of his cheeks rested between the valley of her breast and he couldn't help but lick it halfheartedly. He felt her tremble underneath him and so he raised himself up to get a better look at her.

Her hair was fanned out under her, her eyes closed tightly, her mouth hung open and her chest continued to heave up and down as her parted lips formed a smile. She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru with true love and happiness.

"A relationship," She said in a soft voice. "Is something, wonderful."

He nodded his head in agreement. He rolled to his side, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Rin," He said, he really wanted to tell her that he loved her but his mouth just wouldn't allow it. He had shown so much of his sensitive side today that he just couldn't bring himself to let it out again and Rin understood.

She looked at him and smiled as she curled into his side. Her ability to show love one of her assets in the relationship. "I love you Sesshoumaru."

-break-

"Sesshoumaru?" A small woman set up quickly and looked around the clearing. She had been warm, and safe in the arms of her demon lord before she had fallen asleep, but now—she felt unnaturally cold.

She looked down and saw that her yukata had been put on her. She blushed, guessing that Sesshoumaru had put it on her in her sleep. Her eyes shifted as she searched for the object of her affection. He was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he be?" For a second Rin was reminded of being a little girl again. Sesshoumaru would run off, disappear for days, leave in the middle of the night, and not come back for god only knows how long and then when he did he acted like everything was okay. Even so, she had waited for him. She had sung songs of his return and collected flowers to give him with Ahun and Jaken.

But, as an woman her feeling were not the same. She allowed a tear to fall down her cheek as she drew a shaky breath. She felt exposed. Rin wrapped her arms around herself feeling highly insecure. What if he left—what if he left her? "Sesshoumaru." She whispered softly as she began to feel more and more alone.

The sound of snoring caught her attention and she looked over to see Jaken asleep next to Ahun. The sight of her two constant campaigns made her feel better. Sesshoumaru had gone and got Jaken and Ahun to guard her. It was a comfort—it meant he had not left—but still where was he?

"Where have you gone Sesshoumaru?" Another deep breath was taken and she began to think about the previous night, the first night she could remember where her and Sesshoumaru had been completely alone. She glanced at Jaken and Ahun, she was glad they had been alone.

Her mind drifted to the night before. He had been so gentle with her, so unbelievable kind and at the same time, he had brought her great pleasure. Rin blushed at the memory of Sesshoumaru's hands on her, at the memory of how good it felt to have those hands on her.

Slowly Rin opened her eyes and smiled before turning on her side with a huff, the action hurt her a little bit, Sesshoumaru had told her it would be normal. Of course she believed him and took it all in stride but she had to wonder where he learned all this stuff about females from. She remembered when he had explained the changes in her body when she had found blood on her undergarments.

Maybe, she thought, he had learned them from another female. He had said that he had done _that_ before, but with whom and why. With a shrug she set up and stretched. She thought of the part of her that connected with him; the feeling that had built inside of her when he had placed himself inside of her. It had hurt for only a moment and then had felt amazing. She squirmed where she was sitting, some pain still evident in her lower half. She frowned—even if she was hurting—she wanted to feel that again.

"Rin?" she looked up slowly and smiled broadly when Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her.

"Where have you been?"

If anyone else would have been awake, or even just there, they would have thought he was angry with her. His face was blank and his eyes half lidded in a completely cool off-centered way. But to Rin he was merely being himself.

He walked towards her and knelt down, touching her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, now that you're here, Sesshoumaru."

He smiled at her content with her answer before he bent down and kissed her lips lovingly. He brought his lips away from her and placed them on the mark on her forehead. The feel of his lips on the mark made her tremble. He backed away completely, his hand touched a strand of her hair. She closed her eyes at the sensation, her lips parting at the feel.

Sesshoumaru gulped, he wanted to tackle her but—he knew he couldn't. He knew she was in pain and he knew it would take a few days for her to feel better. He sighed at the thought—now that he had had her, he never wanted to stop having her.

"Where were you Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at her startled and suddenly produced a bit of meat and placed it before her. She looked down at it and noticed that it was cooked and all. Normally he brought her raw meat and she cooked it herself. With wide eyes she looked up at him and asked a silent question.

"You need to eat meat."

"How come?" She said very confused at the change in his mood.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything at first, he just stared at her, his eyes unnerving. He licked his lips and then a look crossed his face that Rin had never seen in her time with him. It was a soft smile, a loving smile, it was a smile that was filled with all the love Sesshoumaru had ever felt. He reached and touched her hair faintly, that smile never leaving his face. "My child's Okaa-san needs to be healthy."

-break-

Jigoku stood silently at a fork in the road. He had been traveling for a good week and a half and had yet to pick up on the scent that he remembered, Junsei's scent of lavender and wild flowers. With a sigh he set down between the two roads and wondered momentarily what he should do, or if he should do anything.

"Junsei?"

She had never returned after her initial mission to take on Inuyasha. Akkanka hadn't cared enough to even feel for her strings when she hadn't returned.

He knelt with his hands between his knees and took a moment to think. A loud noise broke through the clearing and he clutched his stomach. He was so hungry. He sniffed the air and caught the vague smell of food down the road, already fixed food.

-break-

"Miroku is something wrong?" The man shook his head yes and sighed as he leaned his cheek on Sango's back. Something was telling him, yelling at him in his spiritual mind—it was saying: stop. At the moment they were stationed on Kirara while Kagome was riding on Junsei's back. Junsei was turning out to be very strong for having so much more human in her blood than the typical hanyou.

"I think we should stop." He said after a moment as the feeling in his gut became more and more intense.

"Okay," Sango said with a nod as she reached down and lightly touched the neko's side. "Kirara?"

The cat obeyed with a growl and they began to descend. They landed after just a few minutes, Junsei stopping at their side. Kagome climbed off the young woman's back and looked at her friends confused.

"Why did we stop?"

Miroku looked around, his eyes saw the rest stop and yet, they didn't see the old woman drinking tea but the old woman saw them. She set her cup down and watched the young man with interest, it was not every day you saw humans and demons so readily together. Amarante shifted in surprise when the giant neko demon transformed into a tiny kitten creature. She was sure she had never seen anything like that in her life.

The little beast meowed and jumped onto a woman's shoulder. The woman was obviously a demon exterminator—Amarante could tell by her clothes alone.

"Strange." She whispered and reached back for her tea, opting to observe them for a little longer before she alerted them to her presence. Her plan was foiled, however, when one of the women turned and looked towards her.

The face, the hair, the eyes—

"Kikyo."

_End of Chapter _

_Reviews Welcomed_


	15. Yutara

Edited 11/17/2010

Chapter XV: Yutara

"Kikyou?" The elderly woman said as she looked at Kagome. The group turned to look at the old woman, taking in the startled expression on her face. She was white as a sheet—an unnatural white—and her eyes were welling up with tears. She reached a hand towards Kagome and tried to stand but was unable to stay on her feet. Instead she fell back on the bench, her body shaking with age and confusion.

Kagome walked towards the old woman, her heart stretching out for her. She was old enough that Kagome knew she had known Kikyo in youth. The thought almost made Kagome uncomfortable. Really, besides Inuyasha and Kaede, no one knew the old Kikyo—it was a thought that made her feel more comfortable with herself.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Kikyou." She said as she reached the older woman. "My name is Kagome, I'm Kikyo's reincarnation."

The old woman smiled widely, this was Kagome, this was the woman Inuyasha had spoken of. She gazed at Kagome's face, it did look similar to Kikyo's and yet—it was a face all its own. It was gentler than Kikyo's face, it was softer, the cheeks were more full, the lips more red. With pleasure the older woman took hold of Kagome's hands. "Kikyo was a good friend of mine in my younger years."

"Really?" Kagome said with a smile. She had guessed right. "How did you know Kikyo-sama?"

"When she traveled she would stop here," Her arms motioned to the house behind her, "and get something to eat or spend the night." With a gleam in her eye the old woman released a giggle from her lips and pointed to a particular spot in a tree. "A hanyou boy used to come with her and he would sleep in that very tree."

Kagome looked towards the tree, it was tall and right across from the hut. Without having to think she knew why he choose that tree: it had the best view of the hut's entrance. A little bit of jealousy filled her as she thought of Inuyasha protecting Kikyo but it vanished soon after it formed. Kikyo had passed, her soul was a part of Kagome now, and Inuyasha had chosen her even before that time. Inuyasha loved her. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered at the thought.

"That's his name," The woman snapped her fingers happily. "Funny thing; just the other day I saw him again." She looked at the ground fondly. "He didn't recognize me but I remembered him. It's hard to forget a man that handsome."

Everyone stared at the older woman their mouths hanging open. For most of them it was the comment about how handsome Inuyasha suddenly was, but for Kagome it was the mention of him stopping here.

"Which way did he go?" Kagome practically yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "I have to find him, I just have too!" Kagome laid her forehead on the old woman's hands. "I will give you anything obaa-san as long as you tell me which way he went."

Amarante smiled at her. This girl, she knew, was the reincarnation of Kikyo and yet (even after only knowing her for a few minutes) Amarante knew that they were very different. Kikyo would never had showed tears like that, she would have never raised her voice. Kikyo was calm, Kikyo was brooding, Kikyo was passive and domineering at the same time. This girl—this girl was different—this girl was passionate, this girl was bright like a star, this girl was aggressive—this girl was stronger.

Amarante touched the top of Kagome' head gently, causing Kagome to startle and look up at her. "Obaa-san?" She questioned softly as Amarante touched an old wrinkled hand to her face.

"Kikyo," The woman began, "Kagome." She continued. "Two very different women and one man who has not changed." Amarante closed her eyes as she stopped speaking.

Kagome pulled away from her, her eyes almost hurt at the accusation. "Inuyasha hasn't changed? Yes he has."

Amarante looked at Kagome startled by her words.

"Inuyasha has changed—he has changed so much. He was angry, he was violent, he wanted to die." Kagome felt tears slip down her cheeks. "He was abused and hurt, he was mentally destroyed but now—now's different." Kagome stared into the eyes of a woman who knew the Inuyasha she didn't. She stared into the eyes of a woman who knew Inuyasha when he was still desperately in love with Kikyo—a woman who knew him when he still somewhat trusted Kikyo. "He can smile now, he can laugh, he can cry, he can play." Kagome envisioned the Inuyasha she knew—she saw him in the firelight, she saw him fishing in the river. Subconsciously, she felt for the stack of poems in her obi. "He can love." She whispered.

The woman simply looked on, a frown distorting her features. "You really love him." She said after a moment, Kagome nodded in confirmation. Amarante pointed away from her house, down a long dirt road. "He left four or five days ago, down that old path."

Kagome's eyes turned to the path with determination. This was the first real lead she had had, this woman had seen him, this woman had watched him go. This woman was her greatest clue. "Thank you obaa-san." Kagome said without looking at the woman. "Thank you so much."

"Answer me one thing, Kagome, before you run after that boy."

Kagome turned and looked at the older woman with curiosity. "I'll answer anything; I owe you at least that."

Amarante smiled and took Kagome's hand. "Where is Inuyasha-kun going?"

It sounded weird to all of them, a person calling Inuyasha –kun. Kagome ignored the gesture of familiarity and looked down at her feet. She was dressed in a kimono, it was plain, but still beautiful—at least to her eyes. As she stared at it she imaged that time, the time when Inuyasha's claws ripped through a kimono just like this one. The thought of those claws, the look of his face, the knowledge of the strings—

Kagome put a hand to her heart. "A man named Akkanka hurt me, he is going to kill him."

There was a slight flicker in Amarante's eyes as she heard the man's name but it went unnoticed by everyone around her. "I wish you luck, Kagome-sama." With that Amarante turned away from Kagome and walked back towards her tea. She set on the bench and watched as they quickly departed without another word. It didn't bother her, she understood Kagome's desperation.

Her eyes followed Kagome until she disappeared over the hill. She remembered another time she had seen that face disappear over a hill. A different girl, the same story.

"_I wish he was human Amarante-chan. I want to be with him but—."_

"But you were afraid of that life." Amarante said into her tea. "You were weak Kikyo. You couldn't handle the life of a demon's wife. It was too hard." A tear ran down her cheek as she smiled sadly. "But now—this girl—Kagome." She looked at the vacant path. "Your love of that boy transcends time, doesn't it Kikyou-chan? And now, in this reincarnation cycle you realized, demon, human, what does it matter as long as there's love?"

She remembered the hanyou coming with Kikyou. He had sat in the tree never moving until Kikyou told him it was time to go. He was so loyal, so handsome. He had even been there the time she had admitted to Kikyou that she had been raped.

She remembered how Kikyou had held her, she remembered how she had seen the hanyou's face grow in sadness when he overheard. He had felt great pity for her, it was nice. But in the end it had been his words of encouragement that made her truly love her child as it grew within her.

_"That child is your child, not the man who raped you. That pup will grow within you and will be born from you, not the raging demon that hurt you."_

"_But—how can I love it, that man is it's father!"_

"_That child can't choose whose its parents are." Inuyasha had said as he looked away from her. "It wasn't my choice to be a hanyou, but it was my mother's choice to take me, despite what I was, and raise me."_

"Thank you Kikyou," She whispered. "Thank you Inuyasha, for helping me back then. I will do everything I can to help you now."

With that the old woman looked towards the castle in the distance. It was time for her to see Akkanka again.

-break-

"Is anybody here?" Jigoku stood in front of a rest stop. He wanted something to eat badly and had hoped that this would be the right place to get food but something distracted him. There was a smell on the air, one he recognized

"Junsei!" He looked in all directions frantically his noise going into overtime. He could smell her and almost taste her in her scent. He looked back and forth before forgetting his pride and falling to all fours, sniffing at the ground frantically. "North—back towards the castle?"

He looked in the direction he had just come from. He didn't remember running into anyone, let alone Junsei. Slowly he started to make his way down the path he had come, the scent ended at the trees, like it had evaporated.

"Could it be?" He questioned as he began to follow the trail. "She's going the wrong way."

He jumped into the tree that held her scent and paused, there was another scent mixed with hers, another female.

"Kagome!" he stared ahead of him and clenched his teeth. "But why? Why would she let the Miko travel with her? She doesn't know, does she?"

-break-

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken questioned as he stood beside Sesshoumaru. They were currently taking up residence in a field. They had been on the move—slowly making their way across the country side towards Sesshoumaru's kingdom when Rin had suddenly become violently ill.

"What Jaken?"

"What is wrong with Rin?" The small toad like creature asked as he looked at his master. Sesshoumaru glanced down at him before they both turned towards the girl who was about twenty-feet away from them. She currently had her head in a bush as she heaved and clutched her stomach violently.

It seemed odd to Jaken, since he didn't have a strong nose he was unable to smell the change in Rin's scent. Therefore, he was quit confused as to her current predicament. After all, in the eight years they had traveled with Rin, she had never really become ill. Once or twice a year she would have colds—sneezing and coughing—usually in the winter, but she had never once been sick to her stomach.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin as well, unlike Jaken he knew about Rin's condition but he was still very worried. Even though he had a younger sibling he had never really been around pregnant women. Yes, he had met Inuyasha's mother a few times, once she had even been pregnant with the pup but, he had never paid attention to her condition. At the time he hadn't really paid attention to her at all. His only reason for meeting her was imprinting. His father had wanted him to know her scent, to know his brother's scent, so he might be able to protect them. A wave of guilt came over Sesshoumaru at the thought. Even with his father's intentions, he had been unable to save the hime's life. Not because he was not capable but because he simply refused. It was an action—a decision—that Sesshoumaru now knew he would always regret.

The thought of the human woman dying made Sesshoumaru think of Rin dying. She was marked by him, unlike Inuyasha's mother, but she was still human. Humans were fragile creatures, the slightest thing could kill a human and Rin was a rather young human and a female human. Sesshoumaru frowned. Female humans—especially young ones—died way too easily.

"Will she be alright, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru turned towards Jaken, the little toad had unwittingly landed on one of Sesshoumaru's major fears. Would she be alright? "Shut up, Jaken." He opted to say.

The toad nodded without a word as Sesshoumaru moved over to Rin and took her hair into his hands, holding it back and waiting for her to stop vomiting. She thanked him in-between heaving and took hold of his hand that wasn't fitted with her hair. A smile came to the great lords face, one that never would have been there had it not been for Rin.

Jaken set back and watched the two with pleased eyes. Rin had done what no one had ever thought possible. She had created a place of love where there once was hate. Even if Jaken had hated her, had despised her when she was a child, he could not hate her now. Just as Rin had opened his master's heart, she had opened Jaken's as well. She had showed both men that humans could be strong and loving, that they could be trusted. She had opened up their eyes to possibilities that were endless.

Jaken felt tears in his eyes at the thought. He loved little Rin—she had always treated him well, had always loved him back even when he had been horrible to her. "I hope you will be okay, Rin." He whispered as he watched his lord tenderly help his mate.

"I think we should take you to my brother's village." Sesshoumaru whispered to Rin once her stomach had calmed.

She looked up quickly and stared into his eyes with worry. She nodded into his chest and focused on the firm feel under her hands. For a moment the nausea left her and was replaced with another sensation. It was a want and need. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and willed him to sense her feelings.

After some minutes he looked down at her and she swore she saw his nose move just a fraction—as if he had been sniffing her.

"Jaken." He called.

"Yes my lord?"

"Leave us."

Jaken smirked, knowing that Sesshoumaru could not see his face. "Come along Ahun, the master and his mate wish to be alone."

The dragon let out a small roar as Jaken lead him away.

-break-

An echo surrounded Inuyasha and he moaned as the pain of noise haunted him. He didn't know what had provoked him but he was angry. He was angry at the whole world.

He didn't know how long he had been in this dungeon, this hell hole, but it had been long enough for him to start starving and dying of thirst. Luckily, the ceiling was leaking close to him and if he didn't mind the pain in his wrist, he could just reach the dripping when he stuck out his tongue. It wasn't much, mind you, but it was enough to sustain him.

He gruffly shook his head and forced his stomach to stop growling back at him. He didn't know when the last time he had eaten was, but his stomach seemed to know it had been too long. Sitting there in the darkness he began to think of another time he had been starving to death. His mother had just died and Sesshoumaru had not come for him yet. His grandfather had locked him in a room, unsure of what to do with him. He had been nearly dead, skin and bone thin when Sesshoumaru showed up. He remembered the look on his brother's face when he saw him.

He remembered Sesshoumaru killing his grandfather.

As a child, that action had always confused him. Why had Sesshoumaru been so angry? He claimed to want his brother dead, and that was the perfect situation. The hanyou was dying, starving—all Sesshoumaru had to do was walk away and yet, Sesshoumaru had not. Sesshoumaru had become furious at the sight of Inuyasha half dead and had killed in Inuyasha's name.

As an adult, Inuyasha understood but that revelation had only come recently.

_"We are family Inuyasha, I am only sorry it took me so long to come to terms with that." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and looked at the broken man with conviction. "You will always be my brother, no matter what."_

"Brother." Inuyasha said in a small voice. "Will you save me this time Sesshoumaru?" He spoke out loud to no one.

He started to reach over to the dripping from the wall but stopped when he heard a creaking sound. Inuyasha stiffened when he realized that the sound was a person walking on a wooden floor, straight towards him or more precisely the room he was in.

Inuyasha waited a moment when he heard the footsteps stop somewhere in the vicinity of him, he could only guess they had stopped in front of a door. In an instant he felt the flood of light as a door leading to him was opened. Blinded he couldn't see the man come towards him until it was too late.

He felt himself get hit in the face, punched, and then he felt the chains being removed and his body being thrown to another person who held him gently as they left the dungeon.

He was shoved into another room, this one cleaner, easier to deal with. Faint voices reached his ears and he stopped to listen to them.

"Should I feed him?"

"Yes give him food and drink."

She looked to her side and nodded in the direction of another woman. The woman nodded back and disappeared. "It will be done." She said as she looked Inuyasha over quickly, accessing what would need to be done. "May I ask a question sir?"

"What?"

"Why is this hanyou so important? I mean he is just a hanyou."

"He is not any hanyou, he is the hanyou that will bring Kagome to us."

Inuyasha tried to open his eyes so he could look at the man who was leaving but couldn't. He tried to smell, to mark his scent but was unable to. The man had already left the room. He felt a rag come over his face and realized for the first time that he was laying on something soft, like a futon. He clenched his jaw tight and forced his eyes to open.

Above him set a young girl, a young demon girl of no more than sixteen (But of course looking sixteen and being sixteen are two different things in demon culture). Her gentle red eyes looked at him and she smiled before bringing the cold cloth to his forehead and leaving it there.

"Hello," she said as she wiped the tiredness out of his brow, "My name is Yutara."

He couldn't help but study her as she began to wash him off. After all he didn't have the strength to protest or the will to do so for that matter. So he set back and let her. She was ponderous to him and had an odd look to herself. Her eyes were red, her hair white, and her skin was pasty but not in a bad way, it looked as if the color was made for her and maybe it was.

Slowly the scent of blood left his nose only to be filled with her overpowering scent.

"Ginger." He mumbled to her and turned his head to hide his face from Yutara.

"My scent, some say it is very strong."

Inuyasha looked at her but found himself unable to focus. His vision blurred and he found himself entering the realm of sleep.

-break-

Slowly his eyes opened and focused on the girl who was keeping him from sleep. She smiled when he looked back at her, semi-aware of what was going on. He smelt food nearby and that comforted him for some unknown reason.

"It is good that you have awakened."

He didn't reply only closed his eyes tightly as she brought him into a sitting position.

"Be careful, your body is still under the poisons affects."

He nodded unable to do anything else and grunted as pain erupted in his heart. "Ka'me." He whispered as she brought the bowl to his lips, he drank a little then coughed.

"Be careful, not to fast, slowly."

She brought the bowl back and he sipped slower this time, his lips wet and his stomach happy, as the broth met it. The bowl was moved back and replaced by a cup of water; he took small sips from it too before moving back on his own will and panting for breath.

"You seem to be doing better today, that's good. A little bit more rest and some solid foods and you should be fine. I cleaned you as best I could but I'll have to get you in a bath sometime today to get—well—the blood and other stuff off. Your hair is matted too, I can't tell if it's naturally red or if that's the blood."

He didn't even try to respond or think about what she meant by 'bathing him.' At the moment he really didn't care, he just wanted to be clean, his skin was crawling with god only knows what and his hair was so thick with blood and shit that it itched uncontrollably.

The scent that hit his noise when he breathed caused him to gag as well. The air was full of blood, waste, sweat, broth, and then the odd smell of ginger. Together they made a horrible combination of smells that caused his stomach to turn over. Before he could stop himself he vomited to the side in a get gasping lurch, luckily he was not facing her.

"I better get you cleaned up. Your nose probably can't take the smell."

Before he could register anything the girl had called for a tube and warm water. He felt his clothes being removed down to his undergarments and nearly bit his tongue. He heard a few more women come in before he was picked up and set into the tube, unable to protest he allowed it with a growl that went unnoticed. The other women left the room and she stayed with a cloth and an ancient version of soap in hand.

For a second all he could feel was how good the water was, how warm and nice it was as it lapped at his skin and moved over his warn out body. Then he felt her small hands on his skin and he nearly yelped. No one was allowed to touch him except Kagome. Unfortunately, he was so weak he found himself unable to protest.

He felt her hands and the cloth on his arms as she worked the soap onto his skin. She was gentle as she rubbed and worked away the layers of dried blood, sweat, waste, and slime. The girl moved all over his body but to his everlasting gratefulness she never once touched anywhere inappropriate. He felt her hands on his scalp and he couldn't help but growl in pleasure as the filth was removed from his hair.

"Close your eyes."

He did as he was told and felt a rush of semi-warm water pour over his head. Inuyasha sighed and then grinned as he felt considerably cleaner.

"Now, I need to clean—um—or maybe you can clean there yourself if you're up to it."

The hanyou looked at her with hooded eyes before registering what she had just insinuated. Quickly he grabbed the cloth and turned away from her blushing. His head turned down to look at what he was doing but stopped when he realized the water was far to murky to see anything. He gulped and reached down cleaning himself quickly.

"Good," She mumbled as she took the rag back from him and threw it to the side of the room. "I gave your cloths to one of the women, she should have it cleaned by now and drying. I'm sure you'll have it back within the hour. Now we need to rinse you and dry you, so—um please—stand up."

For a moment he debated on refusing but stopped and motioned for her to get a towel for him. She did so quickly and he put it around his waist in the water. Finally he stood up and allowed her to dry him off for the most part. Then Inuyasha motioned once again for her to get another towel and then turn around. He took the dry towel she handed him and used it to finish drying himself off after he had stepped out of the tub. The now semi-dry towel went around his waist and he looked at the small girl, who had never once turned to look at him the whole time.

"I'm done."

She turned around surprised that he was standing on his own and outside of the tub no less. "How?"

He didn't answer but motioned for the hakama that she was holding in her hand. Quickly he changed into the hakama and made his way back to the bed but stopped when the smell of his sickness hit his nose.

His gagging caused her to turn around and take hold of him, leading him out of the room and into another one just like it down the hallway. She helped him to sit down and then lay on the bed as she sighed and wiped at her brow.

"There now, I'll get you some more broth."

"No, rice or stew no more broth. The stuff doesn't sit well."

She nodded in understanding and exited the room.

"Do they really think I'm going to stay here without a guard?" He thought as he looked around the small room. The bath had done him a great good and now he was almost feeling one-hundred percent better.

He stood up and walked to the door she had exited from. Carefully he opened the sliding screen and looked into the hall, there was no one in sight. He sniffed the air, trying to get her scent, it had gone to the left—he could only assume the kitchen lied in that direction. He debated just leaving the room and running for it but—

In the years since the battles with Naraku Inuyasha had grown up considerably. Once he would have rushed into a situation but now—without Kagome—what did he really have to lose? He backed into the room and silently slid the door shut. He made his way back to the bed where he laid down, his hands behind his head.

He had a better chance just staying where he was and waiting. They weren't guarding him at all, so he could make an escape easily if he wanted to but for now it was better to wait. At least if he waited, he might be able to find out what the fuck was going on.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	16. Sesshoumaru's Decision

Revised and Adapted 8/29/2010

Chapter XVI: Sesshoumaru's Decision

Kagome set on Junsei's back thinking about Inuyasha. She had given up everything for Inuyasha. He alone was what she needed to be sustained. Without him, without her hanyou, her life became a mediocrity of things that had little to no point. Somehow, she knew she could have stopped the whole thing from ever starting if only she had been stronger.

'Who knows,' she thought, ' we could have had kids by now.'

A smile came to her face as she thought of little dog-demons running around. She could just envision it. Little boys with shinning silver hair and dog ears and then little girls with black hair and golden eyes. She could imagine them without any trouble at all. Running at her feet, chasing Inuyasha and laughing, giggling as he played with them.

Slowly Kagome let her head sink down and touch Junsei's back as small tears hit her eyes. She wanted that life, she wanted those children and she would do anything to let them live. She had to give her and Inuyasha a chance to do that, to let them live.

With a heavy heart and heavy sigh Kagome moved her head away from Junsei and starred ahead. In the distance she could almost see a castle on a hill. She squinted and moved forward to get a better view.

"Do you see it, in the distance?" Kagome pointed as she looked back at Sango and Miroku.

"That's Akkanka-sama's castle!"

"It's so big." Mumbled Sango as she stared off into the distance. "Even from here it looks huge!" They all nodded with their mouths agape.

"Do you think Inuyasha is at that castle?"

"There is a really good chance." Miroku said. "The Baa-san said he was headed this way, if he was then he probably saw the castle too."

Kagome nodded and looked at Junsei. The girl nodded back as she took off in the direction of Akkanka's castle.

-break-

"Is anyone here?" Sesshoumaru stood outside Kaede's hut in Edo. His brother's scent was faded which wasn't a good sign. If Inuyasha was gone then the Miko was most likely gone, and she was the one he wanted to see.

"Sesshoumaru, I think I see someone, coming up the path, to the left."

He turned his head in the direction Rin had indicated and saw the older woman he was looking for walking right to him.

"Rin-chan? Is that you little one?"

"Yes, Kaede-san."

Kaede stopped in front of her and put a hand behind her back touching something.

"Shokuro-chan, please go inside."

The little version of Miroku nodded from behind her and darted inside the hut.

"That little boy," Whispered Rin in a small fragile voice, "He is Sango-san and Miroku-san's son, is he not?"

"Yes, he is theirs."

Rin smiled and moved out from behind Sesshoumaru, her face was pale and clammy making her appear very old all the sudden.

"Kaede-san, I need some help. I am with child as well."

"I assume Sesshoumaru is the father?"

Once again Rin nodded her head as Kaede took her hand and lead her into the hut.

"Stay out here Sesshoumaru." The old woman said as she escorted Rin into the hut.

"Why?"

She eyed him with her one good eye and then smiled. "Woman things should be left to women."

He nodded his head and moved to stand right by the door in wait. He brought his one good arm up to place on his waist and looked down at the ground. In front of him was a small girl, her gentle black hair to her neck and her little chocolate eyes wide in wonder.

Sesshoumaru didn't move, just studied her as she took a small hand and grabbed a hold of his pants leg. She was a human infant of no more than two years old but there was something strange about her. Something he couldn't place. Her eyes were to calm, unnervingly so.

"Mika," She said and pointed at herself, "You?" She pointed at him.

"Sesshoumaru."

She smiled revealing little teeth and gums. Her hands clapped together at her success and she jumped up and down.

"Ojiisan hair."

"Ojiisan hair?" Sesshoumaru said in a shocked voice as he picked at his hair. "Do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Inu Ojiisan, hair."

Sesshoumaru paused as this human child declared Inuyasha to be her uncle. "My brother."

Her eyes lit up and her smile grew wider as she studied him with a vengeance.

"Brother!"

Suddenly it dawned on Sesshoumaru that this girl was the sister of the little boy he had just seen. The small child had been scared of him and hid behind the old woman but this child had no fear. No fear of anything it seemed. This child reminded him of Rin, and Kagome. Both women had never truly feared him. Sure they were scared but they had the courage to stand up to him.

Sesshoumaru nodded at the girl and let her continue to talk his ear off as best she could. For a small human girl she was very talkative.

"Sess?"

He looked down at her and nodded for her to continue.

"Lady?"

"She is my wife."

-break-

Inuyasha set in the small room, he didn't know what to do at this point, since there really wasn't anything he could do. He set back on the bed and looked at the empty bowls of stew and rice. Not long ago that child, Yutara, brought him the food and his cloths.

She was so different, from normal demons—that was. There was something about her, something he just couldn't place. Her scent was familiar, her looks were familiar, and everything about her reminded him of someone he knew.

"What am I missing?" He crossed his arms and set back against the wall on top of the futon to think. "I could have sworn I saw her before but where?" He shook his head roughly and growled as a memory taunted him. He could see a girl, a woman talking with Kikyo. She was crying and clutching her stomach.

"_It wasn't my choice to be a hanyou, just like it's not that kid's."_

His eyes went wide. He remembered a woman, remembered her name, her smell, her look, he even remembered that she had been raped. The old women at the rest stop, he had known her a long time ago, over fifty years ago. She was the woman who had a child of rape, but she had said the child was dead, could it be—?

"Yutara?" He said as he looked at the wall "Amarante is her mother. She thinks Yutara is dead, but she's not. She's being held captive by Akkanka."

-break-

"I'm getting close, really close—the scent's so strong!" Jigoku ducked under a branch and waited for the scent to drift to his nose stronger. He smiled when it pecked at him and turned over under his nose. "This way." He mumbled before turning slightly to the right.

Jumping over and under branches he made his way in the general direction of the five scents. The scent faltered and he stopped before zigzagging and turning to the left for all of a hundred feet before going straight.

"What are they doing? They keep on changing directions!" he turned quickly as the scent drifted and stopped just as the castle came into view. "That's where they're headed. I'll get in front of them and cut them off."

He focused all his power on finding the scent for a moment then jumped towards a branch to his left. He knew Junsei would go to the back entrance of the castle through the kitchen. He would be there waiting.

-break-

"Kouga?" Ayame walked towards the den entrance looking for her mate with a worried hand over her heart. "Kouga where are you?"

She hadn't seen him all morning which wasn't a good thing. Normally he was jumping her by now and kissing her senseless but today he had disappeared before dawn, before she even woke up.

"Where could he be?" With a sigh she set down and stared at the ground in front of her. The two of them had mated right after Kagome and Inuyasha's incident, ever since then they had lived together happily and were even expecting.

A gentle smile covered her face as she put a hand over her stomach and thought about the little life. The cub was due within the month, which made her happy but confined to the den. Not because she wanted to but because Kouga wouldn't let her. She grumbled at that and walked back inside.

"Has anyone seen Kouga?"

The thirty some-odd members of the pack who were home looked at her and jointly said no. She frowned and huffed as she moved to the back of the cavern where her and Kouga's sleeping spot was. With another long sigh she laid down on it and tried to fall asleep for a little while.

"Ayame?" At first she thought she was dreaming but as the fuzziness wore off she found Kouga looking into her eyes. He smiled slightly and lay down next to her, stretching out and flexing.

"Where have you been?"

"Looking for Kagome…"

"Why?"

"To help you with your birth, I trust her to be good at those kinds of things."

"But she's never even had a cub as far as we know."

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck as he kissed it happily. "I bet that dog of hers has gotten her pregnant by now, if not I'll kill him. Kagome is the kind of girl that needs cubs to look after."

She nuzzled him back adding a little bit to his neck for submission. He growled biting back and kissing her neck. Within minutes she was on her back and his lips were on hers. For sure the moment would have excelled but he stopped when his abs came in contact with a very round and pregnant stomach.

"Ayame, when will you be not so pregnant anymore?"

She giggled and pushed him off of her before yawning and closing her eyes. "Whenever your cub decides to be born, it really isn't up to me, you know?"

"Damn."

-break-

Jigoku arrived at the back entrance of the castle. He stood there before the kitchens and looked into a window. The cook was standing there working on a new dish or something most likely. The odd demon turned his back to Jigoku and hummed to himself.

Jigoku studied the demon and searched for any sign of power. Somehow he had to get rid of the cook, he had to kill him, or just get him out of the way. No matter what, though, the cook didn't need to see what was going to happen when Junsei arrived with the girl—Kagome.

Slowly he moved into the room, not even a hint of noise coming from him as he pulled something out of his top. He covered his nose before crushing the leaves in his hand and placing them under the cook's nose quickly. For a second the cook coughed and struggled to remove the hand from him but, all too quickly, he gave in and slumped over.

"I'm sorry," Jigoku whispered as he picked the old cook up and moved him into the closet. "If you saw any of this, I know you would prevent it." With a sigh he blocked off the kitchen door and put a sign in front of it saying that the kitchens were closed for the afternoon.

He set in front of the door and let his mind wonder, to better days, to happy times, times when he could smile and laugh. His mind numbed as he saw her, the woman who became his sanity when he was young and restless. She was wonderful in every way.

Her hair, her scent, her eyes, her movements, her smile—she made him want to live.

"I'll do anything for you Junsei—because I'm in love with you." He closed his eyes and bit his lip; he could almost feel her there with him, beside him. And this made it harder for him to breath.

The pots and pans, the fires light, and all the kitchen was the only witness to the tear that fell down his cheek for Junsei, for him—for the love he would never forget. "Junsei." His voiced carried.

-break-

Suddenly Junsei stopped running and looked hard at the castle in front of her. She brought a free hand to her chest and panted with a mental pain.

"Junsei? What's wrong?" Kagome said from her spot on the young woman's back. "Junsei?"

"Just now, I thought I heard a voice it called my name—," She shook her head and smiled, bringing her hand down. "Never mind it's nothing, let's keep going!"

Kagome hesitated and studied her friend with worried eyes. After a moment she nodded and they took off once again towards the castle. Slowly Junsei jumped through the trees, making the branches bend with the weight of her and Kagome.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a look of worry but kept on going after them on Kirara. Sango felt Miroku's arms tighten around her and gently placed a hand on his hand in reply.

-break-

"Sesshoumaru, you may enter now!" Called Kaede her voice light and cheerful. He turned quickly and entered the hut without question or pause. The little girl Mika followed him in and took her brother's hand bringing him close to her. The twins stood next to each other smiling at the lady.'

"What is wrong with her?" He demanded in an emotionless tone while glaring at Kaede.

"Nothing Sesshoumaru-sama, nothing is wrong with me at all." Rin said with a beautiful smile on her face as she kept her hand over her stomach. "Kaede-san says that this is normal, all of it is normal."

"How can getting sick be normal?" He asked angrily. Normally he would have acted as if he didn't care but too much was riding on the well being of Rin to act casual.

"It happens to all women Sesshoumaru." Kaede said as she smiled at Rin and patted her leg before standing up and getting a bowl. "Shippo could you get me some—let's see, it's been a while since I did this—Kareha."

"Sure how much?"

"Just about four or five sprigs should do—." He nodded and took hold of the twins.

"Come on you two, let's go look for Kareha."

The two children cried with joy and gladly went with their Niisan. As soon as they left Kaede smiled and turned back to the couple. Sesshoumaru was standing behind Rin, seeming to guard her at all times. With a faint smile Kaede began to walk the two through everything they needed to know, and that she knew of demon pregnancies.

"Rin, from what I have heard carrying a hanyou child is more like a demon pregnancy than a human. You will probably carry for only four or five months. Did you conceive recently?"

Rin ducked her head to hide her flushed face but nodded none the less. With an old knowing smile Kaede continued. "How long ago?"

"About a week." Sesshoumaru said perfectly straight faced and arrogant.

"You should have a baby in just a few months then."

Rin smiled and looked backwards at Sesshoumaru. "Just a few months, Sesshoumaru." She turned back to Kaede. "Why do you know of Demon pregnancies Kaede-san?"

"I was preparing myself for Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Kaede?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Where is my brother?"

"He has left here and promised never to return." Kaede began as she told them the story of all the had happened the past few months.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not, this should be left to them. If they love each other, they will find each other once again."

Rin nodded and faced the entrance to the hut when Shippo and the two little ones came in with their arms full of leaves.

"Good! Now I can make something to settle your stomach young Rin and we can all have something to eat."

Rin was not paying any attention to the older woman. She was looking outside the hut, tears were in her eyes.

"Inuyasha and Kagome—they, well—they don't deserve what has happened to them. There is so much pain in their lives, Sesshoumaru-sama I want them to be happy."

He nodded and turned away from her without a word. By now the sun had finished its decent and the moon overtook it.

One by one the stars came out and formed the Milky Way. The dippers dropped into the sky both small and big as the breeze through the trees gave the illusion of the stars disappearing. She felt Sesshoumaru's good arm encircle her and move her closer to him when it grew colder. Before she knew it she was crying into his chest both for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Rin, dry your tears…"

She looked up at him, the tears in her eyes stopping at his words. "Sesshoumaru?"

"I will go after my brother and insure he is happy." She was confused at first but that soon changed as a smile tilted her lips and she laid her head back down on his chest.

"Thank-you so much Sesshoumaru."

He bent and kissed her, not caring that there were others in the room.

_End of Chapter_

Reviews Welcomed


	17. Love's Strength

Revised and Adapted 8/30/2010

Chapter XVII: Love's Strength

"I can't believe it, we're almost there. Finally I'll see Inuyasha." Kagome said as she held tight onto Junsei's shoulders.

Junsei came to a stop on the edge of the castle wall and set Kagome down before signaling to Sango and Miroku to land. She sniffed around for a second then motioned for them to follow as she turned a corner and proceeded to walk towards a door.

"Junsei?" Whispered Sango as she tapped the young yottsu on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Where does that door led?"

"To the kitchen. The cook is a friend of mine and won't question us, then we'll go to the holding cells. If he's going to be anywhere in this castle it will be there."

They all nodded and waited as she reached for the door handle but stopped suddenly.

"Junsei what's wrong?" She shushed them and then put her ear to the door. It twitched ideally as if hearing something but then stopped as she quickly moved away from the door and grabbed them into a huddle.

"I don't hear anything in there."

"Is that a bad thing?" She nodded and looked towards the door with worry.

"It's almost noon and I don't hear anything." She pressed her ear closer to the door. "All I hear is someone's breathing."

Miroku nodded his head towards her. "You mean you don't hear the cook?"

She shook her head and bit her lip as she glanced at the door in worry. "Yeah, he wouldn't leave the kitchen at this time of day." She repeated the worrying of her bottom lip and put her finger to her chin in thought. "Something's wrong."

"We have to go in, we can take whatever's on the other side." Kagome said with determination. She looked into Junsei's eyes and silently pleaded for them to continue.

"Kagome, you don't understand! Something is really wrong here."

"I'd rather die than say I didn't try!" Everyone stared at Kagome as she stood up tall and walked towards the door. Her hand reached out to take the handle and turn it as Junsei yelled for her to stop but it was too late. Kagome opened the door, Kagome saw what was inside, Kagome screamed, and finally she cried as pain over took her left shoulder.

"No!" Junsei yelled as she saw Kagome's blood. Everyone rushed to her and held her up as she gasped and grabbed her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" Roared Miroku as he held onto Kagome protectively. The girl struggled to take deep breaths and remain calm as pain rippled through her.

"My name is Jigoku." He said as he flung away the blood on his claws and started to move towards them. "And this girl, Kagome, must die!"

Junsei was frozen, her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the man before her. She knew who he was. She remembered his smile, the way he touched her, the way his lips felt on her own. She remembered that she loved him and that he loved her with his heart and soul.

"_I love you Junsei…" _

She remembered that he had said it, that he had touched her cheek and kissed her so gently.

"_I don't know when it happened but I'm in love with you."_

Tears fell down her face, one after the other. She could see him sleeping beside her, the blankets bunched at his waist as he shifted towards her and snored softly, almost childishly. His eyes opened and he smiled as he mumbled to her sleepily.

"_Good morning, Junsei."_

Her teeth clutched together as the memories of thousands of mornings flooded into her head. She could see him in a yukata, naked, clothed in only a blanket or his eyes in the dark. She could remember him.

"_We'll be together forever…" _

She could remember him saying that to her.

"_We'll be together forever…" _

He had always been there, each and every morning, each and every afternoon, each and every night. Until the one day when a man had come for them. Her eyes widened as memories came flooding back to her. She saw him, Akkanka grabbing her.

_"Stop! Don't touch her! She's my mate; you have no right! By youki law you cannot touch another demon's mate"_

Akkanka hadn't even seemed to care. He had looked at them with pure evil in his eyes as he reached forward and grabbed her. His claws had dug into her skin, ripping and tearing her rosy flesh.

_"Your demon laws mean nothing to a Hanyou." _

She could still feel the clammy hands take hold of her, causing her to scream.

_"You will serve me. You and her!"_

"_You can't make us!"_

Everything had then gone black. She opened her eyes and looked at Jigoku. Everything was happening to her in slow motion. She saw his claws rising in the air, ready to strike at any moment. Junsei stepped forward and grabbed that hand effortlessly. Jigoku looked at her with wide eyes as she pulled his hand to her chest, her eyes downcast where he could not see them.

"Always…" She whispered before looking up at him love and happiness in her eyes. "Jigoku-Kun?" She continued on. Somewhere in the back of her throat she released a happy growl calling Jigoku for the first time in years—mate—before their lips connected in a hot and searing kiss.

"You—you remember?" His eyes were hopeful, and filled with love. She nodded her head and gave him a chaste kiss to the lips.

"I remember! Ever sense I joined Kagome the memories have been coming back and just now, when I saw you, it all rushed back to me."

Jigoku's eyes widened at the mention of the girl's name. "Junsei you must stay away from her, she has to die."

"Why?"

"She is the miko destined to cause all youki and evil hanyou to be purified and die! It is her destiny to teach the Miko Ren how to destroy us all."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did master ever tell you why we are after her?"

"No…" she removed his hands and turned to Kagome. She was sitting on the ground still holding her shoulder in pain. Junsei's eyes widened and she pushed Jigoku away as she fell beside Kagome and started to check her over. "Kagome is it bad?"

"I don't think so; I think it's just a little deep. I'll be okay."

Sango shook her head and moved to look at Kagome closer.

"We need to get her back to Kaede, and soon…"

"No! You can't take me back; I have to find Inuyasha—."

Miroku raised his hand and silenced her argument. Both women looked at his hand and waited for whatever he had to say with angry eyes. He turned away from them and looked at Jigoku with cold seemingly calm eyes.

"What do you mean, 'she will kill us all'?"

Jigoku stared him down and took hold of Junsei once again whilst backing away from them.

"She is the miko destined to be the teacher of the destroyer. If we let her live she will sentence all demon's to death!" He pointed a finger at her accusingly as he continued to back into the castle with Junsei in his arms. They watched as Junsei pushed against him and struggled. "Junsei what's wrong with you?"

"You can't be right! Kagome is my friend—and I know for a fact she would never ever hurt a demon."

"How do you know that?"

"She is friends with them! Her mate is a demon, her adopted son is a demon, even Sango's pet is a demon. Not one of these people would hurt a demon unless it was evil."

He frowned and looked into her eyes as if he was searching for the truth. With a sigh he let go of her and let his head drop to her shoulder.

"Why do I believe you?"

She hugged him tightly to her. "Because you know I would never lie to you. Mate's don't lie."

He nodded. "No they don't." He looked over at Kagome. His instincts were still telling him to protect his mate but his heart was telling him she was in no danger. "I apologies, Kagome., I have caused you unnecessary pain."

"Believe me this doesn't hurt at all." Kagome said as she took a deep breath. "I've experienced pain far worse than this. Awkwardly she moved to the door and frowned as she looked into the small kitchen. Everyone faced her with worried eyes as she moved pasted Jigoku and Junsei.

"Kagome how can you forgive this man?" Sango screamed as she took a hold of Kagome's still good arm. Kagome turned around and gazed at her with sad, uneasy eyes.

"I don't forgive him Sango, but Inuyasha is here, I can feel it and he is more important than any wound. Nothing will stop me from getting to Inuyasha" She moved Sango's hand away unsteadily. Her blood was pounding in her ears and her heart was beating against her rib cage harshly.

Sango stepped away from Kagome and watched as the girl walked away, entering the kitchen of the palace as if nothing had even happened. It was the strength of Inuyasha's love that made her move as she continued into the darkness of the castle. No one moved to follow her; no one had the strength to do it.

-break-

It had been only a couple of hours since Sesshoumaru had left Rin in the care of Kaede. At first he had only headed in the direction that Kaede had pointed to him, leading him slightly south. But then he found a scent, it was old but it was Inuyasha.

After only another hour of running he found that he was heading out of his own lands into a lord's lands he did not know. It bothered him to be out of his own domain but, it only reached so far. He stopped at the boundary line between the Western Lands and this unknown place. He found himself on a road that went straight into the strange territory. At the edge of a road was a small hut.

He could smell his brother's scent in the hut, but it was about two or three days old. He could also smell the Miko and her friends, it was fresher but only by a day or so. He inhaled deeply, noticing that there was another scent mixed in with them. Two others; an old woman and a young woman.

The old woman's scent was still relatively fresh, it was part of the hut—she had to live there. The girls was not, it had gone with Kagome.

He looked up and down the road slightly, shifting his eyes and keeping a cold expression. No one was around and neither had they been for a long while now.

He stepped into the clearing like road and moved around quickly in search of the direction the scents had gone. They had both headed in the same direction, his brother and the girl with their companions. As he stepped in their direction he paused. Another scent had come in, that of a male kitsune.

Sesshoumaru paused and looked around him once more, contemplating many things.

"The village is only a two hour run from here, how could it have taken them so long to get to here. My brother could have made the trip in a day or two. The human's maybe a week. Not nearly three."

It was then he noticed that the scents went in circles around him. They had been walking in circles. It disappointed him. With a shake of his head he transformed into a mass of demon energy and within seconds saw a castle come into view.

He, the lord of the west, had never heard of a castle being built in this region. It surprised him to take in the sheer size of it. Sesshoumaru starred with cold eyes in regard to the castle, something was wrong here and he intended to find out.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would find them there.

-break-

Kagome moved slowly through the hall, she didn't know where she was going but her heart was directing her. Her mind had shut down and the only thing keeping her going was the beating in her chest and the picture of Inuyasha in her head.

She stumbled as she turned to go down another hallway; her body hit the wall hard and struck the air from her lungs harshly. For all of a second she lost consciousness as the pain in her shoulder intensified from the contact. An image formed in her head as the world around her began to spin out of control.

She could see him in the haze, there inside her, his bright smile, his golden eyes so full with the love he had for her. The Inuyasha in her mind leaned towards her reciting the first poem he had ever given her.

"_My maiden fair has left from me." _

Her eyes opened and she tried to stand but failed and fell back to the ground with a loud thump. "In her wake," She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I fear and plea, plea with the Gods to set me free." Quickly she pulled herself up from her spot on the wall; she reached and grabbed a lamp above her, using it to pull herself into a standing position. With the help of the wall she began to walk with only her forearm willing her feet.

She made it a good ten feet before the pain caught up with her again and she had to stop. As it intensified she put her hand over her eyes, trying to relieve the headache that was building. With her palm she wiped away the beginnings of her tears. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight when her shoulder came in contact with the cold wall. A throbbing sensation overtook her and she tried to ignore it as she stabilized herself enough to move on.

She turned a corner not really knowing where to go but then she felt a pulse, something was calling to her; it felt like a part of herself. It started to pull her towards it in much the same way the Shikon Shards had all those years ago. Again she stumbled and landed face first into the wood. She bounced once during the fall hitting her injured shoulder hard on the wooden floor. With a cry of pain Kagome lost consciousness for a moment.

Minutes ticked by before her eyes opened and she looked around the hallway unfocused.

"Leave me here to die and see." She recited her lips trembling with the effort. She forced herself to turn and eventually sit down, leaning against the wall. She had to hold back a scream when he shoulder touched the wood, the thorn flesh scraping against its worn finish.

_"See what I have lost and have yet to lose." _

Kagome opened her eyes, she had not said that. It had come from somewhere else. She looked around her but no matter where she looked her unfocused eyes did not allow her to see. She knew her body was going to give out soon. She pulled herself along on the ground, using the wall as a hand grip. After a few minutes she looked back to check her progress, noticing for the first time the trail of blood that stained the floor and various sections of the wall.

She knew someone would see it eventually and follow it to her. She took a deep breath debating on how to get out of this alive. Either she would bleed to death or someone would find her.

But none of that mattered to Kagome as she felt her eyes begin to glaze over. She was losing consciousness again and this time she was sure she wouldn't wake up.

"_And what as a man I fear to choose,"_

The voice echoed in her head for the third time. Kagome closed her eyes as she focused on it realizing for the first time that it was Inuyasha's voice that recited the poem. Determination filled her body as she began to crawl down the hallway her eyes opened wide and refocusing. Her heart pounded in her ears as more and more blood left her. "A life of death, a silent shroud." She called out as loud as she dared, hoping the voice would respond to her, would complete the next line in the poem.

She was crawling like an army man dragging her limp arm behind her. She could feel something in the distance, it called to her responding to her line in the poem.

"_Are these the choices I have now?" _

Pain filled all of her as her arm reached up to drag her body farther down the hall. She bit her lip in her agony but continued to move and make her way down the deserted pathway answering the voice. "Oh fair maiden—" Her voice got caught in her throat and she went limp for a second as a wave of dizziness came over her.

She clutched her fist and breathed out in pants. Truly she tried with all her might to stay alive and stop herself from slipping away but all too quickly she was. She was falling into darkness, one that didn't want her alive. She pleaded with Inuyasha's voice, calling him to come for her, to call her on, to give her strength. It answered a little louder this time.

"_Who does fall like the sun—,"_

She couldn't bring herself to speck anymore. Every time her mouth opened she felt death come closer and closer to her, until it seemed to overtake her. An overwhelming awareness of pain met in her heart, what is she never made it to him, what if she never saw Inuyasha again? All she wanted was to see him one last time. "Inuyasha." She barely got out. "_Grant me one last smile—"_ She said in her mind, hoping the voice would still be able to hear her.

Her eyes closed and she lost consciousness as her blood ran over the ground and pooled beside her. Somehow, although neither she nor the world could understand it, a faint smile was dancing on her face.

"_Before my poem's done…" _

Inuyasha's voice trailed off as the world went quiet around Kagome.

The air stilled as the Miko began to slip into death. Her lips were still faintly curled and her breath was nearly stopped. This was it, this was the end, and she would die, here and now when she was so close to the goal, so close to Inuyasha.

"Kagome."

Her eyes snapped open. That voice had not been in her head. Life rushed back into Kagome's body as she forced herself to sit up and look down the hall. She knew what she heard had not been an illusion. It had been Inuyasha's voice.

She gritted her teeth and somehow with strong arms pulled herself up. She was now standing on her feet again, her arm hanging limply as the other hand grasped the wall. Now was not the time to give up, not before she had seen Inuyasha, not before she had heard him again, felt him again, smelled him again, and told him she loved him again.

**-Sometime Earlier-**

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed in his room when he felt his heart stop in his chest and the air around him become cold. He reached up and held onto his shirt as he tried to breath but the breaths came out in uneasy pants and his heart seemed to refuse to beat.

His throat went dry when he tried to scream in pain and his mind only formed one coherent thought. With that thought the pain grew and passed about him in a sinister bolt of repulsion.

He fell to the floor as a pain came into his shoulder and then seeped deeper into his heart. Overwhelmed he tried to stand but fell to the ground revealing a poem that had once been in his jacket. Somehow the woman who had washed his cloths found it and saved it for him. At this moment he was glad.

"Behold the words—I cannot say." He whispered out harshly as he read the first line. "And the sentences I fear."

He pushed himself up and moved over to the door. His feet planted hard as he made his way out of the room. The pain in his shoulder was not natural, it was not his own pain, this pain was Kagome's pain. He pushed himself onward as he felt the pain in his shoulder sharpen with each step. Was he getting closer to her? He didn't know.

With all his will power he pushed his demonic aura out around him not caring if someone felt it, he wanted Kagome to feel it. She was a Miko, after all. She should know the feeling of him calling to her, she should recognize it for what it was.

Her voice came back into his head and whispered to him quietly, beautifully. She was reciting the first poem he had ever given her, at least the Kagome in his mind was. He closed his eyes for a second and thought about each delicate syllable she sounded out and how it affected him.

The pain over took his heart and he once again clutched his chest as he turned down the hall. In a moment of throbbing in his chest he tripped over his own two feet and fell onto the hard floor with a resounding thud. For one reason or another he let his body lay there and rest for a moment. The piece of paper her last green pen had written on crumbled in his hand as he clenched his teeth and eyes shut.

He opened one eye weakly and reached out to the figure of Kagome before him as he clenched the paper she had written on in his other hand. "Shit." He said in a small voice. "Kagome, why am I feeling pain?"

Once again the hum of her voice sounded in his mind and echoed around him in a calming manner. He licked his dry lips and opened his other eye so that his vision was better. Everything remained blurry however and he cursed under his breath in frustration.

His eyes shut tight as the pain grew worse then lessened considerably; Or at least enough to allow him to stand. One hand pushed himself up with his knee and the other braced himself with the wall. "Kagome?"

His body pulsed as he felt something pulling on his heart. On shaky legs he tried to move himself in towards the pull, but it was hard. Every couple of feet made him feel like he was going to fall or faint and vomit.

More than once he nearly started did fall but somehow each time it began it ended with the wall meeting him halfway down. It would catch him and keep him from making the plunge. For that he was thankful, very, very thankful.

He walked down one more hallways and made another turn. The image of Kagome haunted him as she said his name in his mind. This pain was Kagome's pain, he knew that now. And if this was her pain, he knew he had to find her fast. If it hurt him this badly then there was no telling how much it was hurting her.

For a second he saw her smile in front of his face, it was inviting, it wanted him to come to it. It became a beacon, calling him closer to it and causing all the yearning in his heart to intensify.

The pain came once again and he fell back down to the ground his hand reaching out in front of him in anguish. He could have sworn he smelled her, and that he had to be close enough to taste her and kiss her and hold her and love her.

His eyes closed and his hand began to fall towards the ground in a slow motion as his body began to lose itself to darkness.

Everything became blank and he swore that his hand was just about to hit the floor when something unexpected happened. Someone, unexpected became a life instead of a still.

"Inuyasha."

His eyes snapped opened as he felt something soft take his hand and pull it to be kissed by gentle, sweet, lips which brought all the pain in his heart away from him. Tears fell from his eyes and splattered on the ground mixing with blood that he knew instantly belonged to Kagome. He looked up and met eyes he had almost forgotten, met a face he had missed more than life, met a person he loved more than anything.

Her head came away from his hand and she smiled happily, just for him.

"Kagome?"

Her smile widened at his as tears began to spill unchecked and unworried down her face. "Inuyasha!"

His jaw dropped and his composure failed as he took hold of her hand and pulled her to him in a fierce hug. She gasped when his lips came in contact with hers and they fell backwards together as a passion overtook them.

Their lips couldn't be kept apart as he held her to his chest from his position on his back. They parted then came back together again as his hands stroked her back, pulling her closer to him. All the while her name was on his lips any second they parted for breath, for another kiss, for anything, and his name was on her own lips.

Her body straddled him and rubbed against him as if she was trying to tell him he was welcomed, welcomed home, to her; his home. They pushed with each other creating a mind-blowing friction that only continued to build in intensity.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed out unevenly as their lips came apart and he began to create a trail down her shoulder. She felt like she was being burned every time his lips came back in contact with her flesh and this in itself made her hotter for him. She panted into his ear and moaned as he kissed the spot he had bitten her over a year ago. All pain had left her body and was replaced with her love of Inuyasha. Perhaps it was his presence soothing her, perhaps he was taking her pain, but whatever it was it made her feel better.

"Kagome, do you trust me?" He said as he licked the spot and teased it with his nose and tongue.

"I do, I always will." She gasped out as a sensation overtook her that she had never felt before. The more he touched the mark, the more alive she became and the less pain gravitated to her shoulder.

He had moved to taste the other side of her neck when the scent of blood finally made its way to his nose. He stopped all his movements and looked at the torn section of the kimono. In his haste he had forgotten about the original blood scent. Her shoulder's flesh was torn all the way down to the bone which was nicked by the claws as well. In all reality she had almost nothing left holding her shoulder together. Without quick attention she would die.

"Kagome," He whispered and began to lick the blood away from the wound. She moaned with pain this time and tried to get him to move away but he wouldn't. He continued to lick at the torn flesh and muscles in hopes that he would heal her, if only a little.

"Inuyasha," She groaned out and finally he allowed her to move him away from the wound. "It hurts…"

He nodded and moved his nose to the other side of her neck where he nuzzled her flesh with all the love in his heart. "Kagome, I'm sorry this is all my fault. If I hadn't—"

She brought her fingers to his lips and stopped him. "Kiss me." She commanded quietly.

Slowly he moved his lips towards hers, when he was only a little bit away he put his arms around her and forced her to stand with him. The two stood and she slumped into him. Her body pressed tightly to his as his arms supported her from around the waist. With what little energy she had left she put her arms around his neck and held tight.

"Kagome, I'm so in love with you…" He said right before their lips pushed together sweetly, dearly, brilliantly, lovingly, passionately together. It was as it should have always been.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	18. Amarante and Akkanka's Past

Revised and Adapted 8/30/2010

Chapter XIIX: Amarante and Akkanka's Past

Inuyasha was carrying Kagome close to his chest as he made his way out of the castle by following the blood trail she had left behind her. Since he had found Kagome the pain in his shoulder had left him. He knew that the pain had been what lead him to Kagome, it was not actual pain, it was Kagome's heart pulling him to her.

He skidded to a stop when he noticed someone following him at a rather fast pace.

"Inuyasha!" She called out as she stopped in front of him her hands clutching her chest in an effort to breath. She was really pathetic for a hanyou. He doubted she had ever had to live in a place that caused her to test her endurance or abilities. Maybe that made her lucky.

"Yutara?"

"You can't leave! It's too dangerous."

"No!" He turned to face her and stared her down sternly. "I have to get out of here, I have to get her out of here." He saw the look in Yutara's eyes and didn't know what to do. The girl had been a big help to him and he knew for sure that she was Amarante's daughter; the pup she thought was dead. "Come with me!"

"What! I can't leave this place."

"And why not?" He ducked behind a door and grabbed her hand pulling her with him as someone walked by, they were following the blood trail. Holding Kagome with one arm and resting her body in his lap he looked at Yutara.

"Because," she whispered, "because—I just can't?"

"And what exactly is stopping you from doing it?"

She starred at him and tried to find an answer, really she did. Unlike the other people in the castle she was not tied by invisible strings. She had been brought here as a child and was made to obey. So why not leave? The distant memory of her mother came to her mind. She would be an old woman by now but, if she was alive—?

She bowed her head and sniffled before she took his hand into hers tightly and nodded with un-shed tears in her eyes. "I'll come with you!"

He smiled at her and pulled Kagome closer, releasing her hand as he stood. Yutara stood behind him as he opened the door and looked in all directions.

"Let's go!"

They ran from the room and followed the blood trail that was getting smaller and smaller. Soon enough they heard voices that sounded frustrated and angry. He stopped and she followed suit.

For a split second they just stood listening as the voices came closer to them. Inuyasha's ear's twitched in every direction and his nose moved ever so slightly as two familiar scents, no three, assaulted it.

Quickly he stood up and dashed in the direction of the scents. His heart was pounding in his chest and he found himself panting with the need to be with them.

"Sango, Miroku!" He yelled when he saw them for the first time in weeks. Both human's turned to him and nearly cried with relief. Relief that he was safe and relief that Kagome was safely with him, where she should be.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called and moved to hug him. He moved Kagome over slightly in his grip and took Sango into a fierce hug. Miroku soon came up behind him and hugged him from behind. Inuyasha touched his hand with the one that had been holding Sango and smiled.

"I missed you two so much! Almost as much as." His mind came back to the injured Kagome. "We have to get her to Kaede's now; if we don't hurry she'll die."

They nodded and without another word they took off through the castle.

After several minutes they came to a dead end and Inuyasha glared at Sango and Miroku. The two laughed hesitantly and started to retrace their footsteps through the winding passageways. It was no use they were lost.

"Come on, you idiots! How could you be lost?" Inuyasha cussed under his breath and looked around frantically. He could hear Kagome's heart becoming weaker and weaker by the second. "We don't have enough time for this!" he sniffed the air, Kagome's blood scent was overpowering his nose. "Damn it!"

Yutara looked at them. "I can get us out of here. Through the kitchens."

"That's the way we came in." Miroku said as Sango nodded.

"Let's go. We need to hurry." Inuyasha stood and they all followed Yutara.

Within minutes they were running in one direction, zigzagging through hallway after hallway. They entered a corridor and looked around frantically, they all could hear someone coming but they couldn't tell from what direction it was.

Without pause Inuyasha handed Kagome over to Miroku and put his hand on his sword. They stood in wait, everyone's breathing becoming more and more labored as the waiting intensified. Then without reason Inuyasha's hands fell away from his sword and his eyes grew huge. Before them clad in his normal clothing, his two swords at his sides, his one arm ready to strike, was Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said with his eyes still wide and childlike. His hands began to shake and his lips quivered as an unspoken feeling came over him. He knew now that everything would be okay, he had nothing to worry about now that his brother was here.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is dying." It was a statement not a question by any means.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded his head, his hair falling in his eyes and the tips of the silver strands towards the bottom revealing red blood, Kagome's blood.

"Hurry," Sesshoumaru stated simply and turned around to leave.

Inuyasha stopped his hesitating and grabbed Kagome from Miroku. The ex-monk handed her over and they all began running towards the kitchens.

-break-

"Amarante?" A woman stood in front of Akkanka, an old woman with anger in her eyes.

She stared at the man in front of her, he hadn't changed at all and she doubted she would live to see a change. His black lips smiled at her before a slimy tongue stuck out of his mouth and licked them. They glistened with the saliva on them and almost seemed to sparkle like his eyes were.

"It is your doing this, isn't it?" She looked at the man with a frown. "Inuyasha and Kagome."

For a split second she thought he looked shocked but it was gone almost as soon as it sparked. The eerie smile came back to his face and he raised a hand for his chin to rest in while his elbow rested on one knee. His legs were crossed and his eyes were now closed as he started to laugh.

"Well, you have a connection to those two, do you?"

She shook her head yes and tried hard not to glare at him. Knowing that if she did she would not leave the castle unharmed. She watched as he looked up at her. His face showed his interest and that worried her for some reason.

"Idiot!" he smiled once again. "Those two are the least of your worries."

"What are you talking about."

"My daughter." He said before kissing the tips of his fingers.

"_My_ daughter is dead." She said with a stress on the 'my.'

"Oh, dear." He looked at her with a sickening smile. "How about _our_ daughter is alive."

Her eyes went huge as she starred at him her jaw opened.

"What's wrong?" The smirk on his face grew larger and he clicked his tongue before laughing out right. "Surprised."

"How?"

"How?" he said as he uncrossed his legs and stood up walking closer to her. "Do you remember years ago when she disappeared. The body that showed up in the river, her death?" he bent to place his mouth next to her ear. "It was all a hoax. I took her."

"You sick bastard. You took my daughter, took her from me!" She had her eyes locked on him. Tears came to her eyes as she slammed her callused fist into his chest. He didn't seem to care.

His sick laugh filled the air all over again as he turned to a servant who was standing idly in the room. "Sake!"

She obeyed and filled a cup that was sitting next to him. He picked it up after a moment a sipped the wine. "Besides after all these years she doesn't even remember you."

"No." Amarante whispered through her tears, she bent her head downwards and touched her forehead to her knees where she kneeled. "I refuse to believe you! Give me my daughter back!"

"She is just as much my daughter as she is yours. It is my right to have her, as her father."

"Never! I raised her, bore her, loved her and all you did was steal her. You sick—sick—son of a bitch!"

He continued to smile at her and licked his lips again before chuckling to himself. "You know my race takes that 'son of a bitch' comment as a compliment."

She was at a total lost now, she hated this man more than anything in that moment and yet there was nothing she could do.

"Why are you like this, why are you so evil?"

He grinned and she glared at him seeming not to care what he did to her. His red hair moved as he leaned closer to her, his golden eyes shifted quickly, the markings on his face grew tight with his evil smile, and his fangs shown lavishly around the black that chambered them.

"What are you?" She screamed.

"I'm a hanyou, my father was an Inu-kaze. My mother a raped human just like you." He had never looked sicker than she saw him then. Not even when he raped her had he looked that sick, that evil and sinister. "I will never give your daughter back to you."

"Why?"

"Because," He said in a sickening voice. "I can."

She didn't fight his words, she wasn't too surprised. Anger surged in her body. Resentment for what he had done. Anger at what he was implying but one question remained.

"What do you want with Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Kagome is the future teacher of an unknown Miko named Ren, the destroyer of the demon race." He pulled something from his shirt. It was a jewel, a shikon. "To prevent this, I will trap her and the child in here, as soon as I know who the child is. That way, no matter what, they will never be able to destroy the demon race. After that I will start the human extermination movement."

"No—you can't do that!" She yelled as she stood up quickly and reached for him only to stop when a smile lit his face as he turned to her and raised a sword from its sheath at his hip. She gasped and fell backwards. Her hands tried to move her but the floor had no hand holds for her to pull herself along with.

"I will, there's nothing you can do to change that because you won't be able to tell a soul." He raised his hands above his head, summoning the strings to his fingers that would take her mind but was stopped as someone ran into the room

"Akkanka-sama, there is trouble in the castle. You must come quick!"

"I'll be back my Amarante." He said as he left the room quickly. "Lock her in here."

"Yes, Akkanka-sama."

Amarante looked at the ground and clutched her hands to her chest.

He threw the jewel into the air and caught it before exiting the room and pointed a servant into it. After making sure they had locked her in tight he moved down the hallway with a smile on his face.

-break-

Rin was starring at the wall of the hut, her head tilted slightly to the side. Sesshoumaru had only left about six hours ago but that didn't mean she wasn't already worried. She bit her lip and tried hard not to worry too much because Kaede said stress and worry was bad for the baby.

Her hands went around her waist and she hugged herself tight. The baby inside of her was only a few weeks old but was already starting to move and she swore she could hear something, something ever so faint inside of her.

Kaede had told her that most women could hear their own baby's heart beat if they listened close enough but most women wouldn't start hearing it until the fourth or fifth month. In effect Kaede said she only had about four more months of her pregnancy. Rin shuddered at the thought, her first experience with sex, with being loved, had ended her in a commitment of a life time. Not that she minded carrying the great lords child but a part of her, deep inside was scared.

With a sigh she stood up and moved outside into the dying light of the day. The sun was setting and with it came the moon which shown to be nearly gone, disappeared into the airs of time as if on a whim.

"Tomorrow will be a new moon." She whispered to herself and sighed.

She and Sesshoumaru always grew closer on new moons, mainly because as a child she had feared the dark and he had (on a few occasions) comforted her when she cried out or shivered in fear. One memory of not long ago, she had only been fifteen at the time, haunted her because she believed that on that night she had admitted to herself how she felt about Sesshoumaru.

_They had stopped for the night in a small clearing that was only big enough for a fire and them. Jaken had fallen asleep within moments and was lightly snoring with Ahun next to him while his toad like hands held the reins. She was sitting in front of the fire she had built herself warming her hands. It wasn't so bad when the fire was going but she knew when she went to sleep it would become too dark for a human to see if it died. _

_Her hands came up and rubbed her arms through the material of her extravagant Kimono as she bit her lip. Soon she would need to sleep and that would mean she couldn't stock the fire if it died. With a shake she moved over to the small futon that Ahun carried for her while they traveled. _

_She looked at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye and realized that he was lying against a tree with his eyes closed and neck bent. Rin huffed and began stripping herself of the Kimono's outer layers. After getting down to one of the final layers she smiled and moved her shoulders around freely. _

_She laid down on it and felt someone bring the covers up around her. Her eyes snapped opened and she noticed Sesshoumaru tucking her in with a blank expression on his face. _

_"Sesshoumaru-sama?" _

_He said nothing and moved away to sit at the fire's edge where she had been only moments ago. _

_She smiled and moved her eyes before drifting into a gentle and kind sleep. No nightmares came to her and no fears of the dark assaulted her until something happened. A loud crash woke her from her sleep and made her sit straight up and scream. In an instance she was in someone's arms or more exactly arm._

_"Rin?" He questioned and turned her face to look at him but soon realized it was too dark for her to see. "Do not be afraid it is only darkness."_

_"But I don't like the dark." _

_He seemed to sigh heavily and moved his back to the tree that was by her futon._

_"What scares you about it?" Sesshoumaru's words somehow brought her comfort but couldn't stop her fear entirely. She shook her head unsure of what to say._

_"Maybe you fear what is in the dark and not the darkness itself." _

_She nodded and said a shaky yes before an owl called above them and scared her half to death. _

_"Do not fear things in the dark Rin, I can see just fine so I'll be your eyes." She nodded against his chest and sighed with a new found contentment. _

_"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." _

A smile lit up Rin's face as she remembered the conversation. "Sesshoumaru."

"Ri-Obasa!"

"AH!" Rin feel over and got tangled in her kimono when two little faces appeared out of nowhere and screamed their name for her. She clutched her heart and panted with her fear all the while trying to smile at the little ones. "Hello Shokuro, Mikaren. What are you two up to?" She smiled as they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Nothing." They said at exactly the same time with both sets of wide eyes gazing at her hopelessly.

"How do they talk in unison?" she said to herself before smiling as big as she could and patting both children on the head. She spoke to them for a while, her voice gentle and motherly causing both Shokuro and Mika to fall into a gentle sleep in her lap. Both babies missed their mommy and right now Rin was the closest thing to a mommy they could see.

"Rin?" An older voice came from behind her.

"Yes Kaede-san?" She turned and looked at the older woman with a sad smile.

"You will make a wonderful mother, Rin-chan."

She nodded and picked up both children smoothly. Neither boy nor girl stirred and both appeared to be more comfortable than they had been in weeks.

"Now put those two to bed and get to bed yourself, okay?"

Rin nodded and went inside to put the two children to bed but not before turning and looking at the small sliver left of the moon. "Sesshoumaru be safe." She prayed before leaving the open air she was used to and moving into the hut that felt to her very confining.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	19. Romeo and Juliet

Revised and Adapted 8/31/2010

Chapter XIX: Romeo and Juliet

Inuyasha turned a corner and ran into a door with the side of his shoulder. He hissed in pain and looked down at Kagome. Her face was contorted in a twinge of hurt. He sighed and moved her around until the look vanished. He looked back at everyone and waited for them to get somewhat closer before running after Sesshoumaru. The older dog-demon scented the air and started to take on a worried expression.

"Brother, we have to hurry." Sesshoumaru said in a quiet voice so the human's wouldn't hear. "She is close to death."

"Even if she dies you can bring her back right?" Inuyasha said just as quiet. They were running beside each other now and Sango and Miroku had caught up, twisting through the hallways and ducking into rooms when they heard someone coming.

"I do not think so."

The hanyou bit his lip and looked down at the precious bundle in his arms.

"Why not?"

"Tensaiga acts on its own. I am merely the vessel of its power. Even though Kagome is close to death it is not responding. Tensaiga is silent. I'm sorry."

Yutara pointed. "This way and we're almost there."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru nodded and everyone followed and ducked and dodged and prayed.

"How did Kagome get this far." Miroku huffed out as he nearly clasped behind them in his effort.

"The power of mates." Yutara said from beside Inuyasha. The group looked at the ghostly woman. She seemed to be white all over, except her eyes which were red, and her dog-ears which were slightly darker than white. "She kept moving because she knew her mate was near."

"You are an Inu-hanyou?" Sesshoumaru said off handily before he inhaled sharply and shook his head from the smell. "No you're half."

She nodded briefly. "I'm a forth Kaze-youki and Inu-youki and half human."

He nodded back and they turned down a corridor that Sango and Miroku recognized.

"We're almost there!" A smile came across Inuyasha's face and he looked down to Kagome in his arms. Silently he told her to hold on, to never leave his side again, or let him leave for that matter.

"Good!"

They kept running, relying only on Yutara's knowledge of the palace and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's noses. Suddenly a thought accrued to Miroku. Surely Jigoku would have some of Kagome's blood on his claws still and Inuyasha was bond to smell it. If that happened he would go into a blood rage and surely kill Jigoku without a second thought.

"Inuyasha!" He called and caught up with the young man. The hanyou looked back at him in acknowledgment. "There's something you need to know…"

"I see he hurt her?"

Miroku nodded, they had just finished telling Inuyasha the story of Jigoku and his plan to kill Kagome. Needless to say Inuyasha was pissed beyond belief and knew that as soon as Kagome was okay Jigoku was dead.

"But for now we need to get Kagome to Kaede." Miroku said trying to get Inuyasha's mind off killing Jigoku.

Inuyasha looked like he was going to protest but then Kagome moaned and snuggled into him in pain. He had to forget about the man who had hurt her and start to think about the girl in his arms. It was his first priority, to protect his mate.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said as he looked at his brother in front of him with Yutara. "How fast can you get to Kaede's?"

"Twenty minutes if I transform."

Inuyasha nodded and broke down the door to the kitchen. Jigoku and Junsei both started when the door fell, shattering on the floor. The two had stayed behind to make sure no one came into the castle that might cause them problems such as Akkanka. Inuyasha ignored the two but did growl at them as he held Kagome closer to his chest with his pent up rage.

Everyone stood ready to stop him from killing Jigoku but then, much to their surprise, Inuyasha only growled and his eyes flashed red before he turned back to them. His gaze swept over the ground and then he sighed with frustration and anger.

He brought Kagome close to him and smelled her scent, its gentle air surrounding him with a comfort he missed, and longed for. With trembling lips he kissed her forehead and prepared to ignore the raging demon within him.

"Sesshoumaru and I will go on ahead since he can get there quicker. Sango, Miroku take Kirara and get the hell out of here." They nodded and Inuyasha signaled to Sesshoumaru.

The older demon nodded and did the one thing that the rest of the group would never forget. He kneeled down and signaled for Inuyasha to get on his back with Kagome.

At first Inuyasha wasn't sure how to do it at all. He walked over to the demon lord who kneeled down and allowed his brother to hold onto the Mokomoko on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Inuyasha carefully draped her on the fur pelt and held on tightly as Sesshoumaru began his transformation into a beam of light.

Inuyasha found the sensation strange as it washed over him. It was like he was becoming part of the world around him, he couldn't even tell if they were really moving or not, nor could he see anything or feel anything.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The demon lord grunted in response. Inuyasha was surprised that he could talk and hear.

"Thank you—for everything."

For a second Sesshoumaru's heart felt overwhelmed with pride.

"I do this for Rin, not you." he said back in a monotone voice trying to gain some semblance of normalcy. "She likes your mate and would be sad if she died."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding somehow he knew Sesshoumaru was lying.

-break-

A little girl peaked out from behind a much taller boy's legs. She held onto his tail and started to walk behind him as he pushed her off of him and moved out of the way. He seemed to be annoyed with her and for good reason. Shippo was now almost a teenager and that meant he had to impress the village girls.

Most of them were already impressed with his magic and his smile, his hair, his eyes, his tail, his personality but still that didn't mean they couldn't be more impressed. He had a lot going for him luckily and that was a good thing but with Shokuro and Mika always following him he had no time to really impress them without getting in trouble.

He could still remember the time Mika had run in and told Kaede that he had kissed a girl and she had seen it. The old woman had made him go to the girl's father and ask him for permission. The man hadn't taken it well, since he wasn't fond of demons, and thus Shippo had been threatened with bodily harm if he was ever seen with the girl again.

And he really liked her too!

Mika huffed and walked away from Shippo when he pushed her for the fifth time, she was two, almost three, she could handle herself. After all, if Shippo didn't want her around she didn't want to be with him, he was a big mean boy most of the time, anyway. Quickly she moved towards the shrine stairs by Kaede's house and started to claim even though she knew it was a big no-no.

Her parents had made that quit clear the first time she did it and got hurt falling. But as Mika's young mind noted, mommy and daddy weren't around right now. With that thought she moved up the top step and started up towards the mini shrine her dad had taken her to before he and mommy left.

Carefully she crawled up each step and started for the top, her eyes focused and her body tense, knowing that if she fell it would be murder. She had gone at least fifteen steps when she noticed just how high fifteen steps can be. In an instant she went from cool and collected to scared out of her wits. Mika looked up and then down with big fearful eyes and started to realize how bad of an idea this had been.

She cried out and started to become hysterical as she looked in all direction for someone to help her down. In her moment of desperation she had forgotten how to get down or how to get up for that matter. She paused and tried to keep her cool but it wasn't helping, so she did the one thing she always remembered when she was in a scrap like this one. She yelled for the one man who she knew could hear her miles away, and the only one who would come without thought of his own life, besides her daddy.

"Inu-Ojiisan!"

-break-

"Where am I?" Kagome floated in a space of light, with words echoing in her ears and wrapping around her comfortably. "It's so soft, so comfortable and warm. Is this heaven?"

Whiteness washed over her skin and bathed her in its sensational warmth, lapping at her skin like the sea washed onto land.

Around her the air turned warmer and humid as salt seemed to fill it with her every breath. It filled her lungs and began to burn her all over. A sharp pain in her shoulder caused her eyes to widen with shock as she gasped and cried out as the salt washed into it.

"I can't breathe!" She gasped out and brought her hands to her neck. She held onto it and tried to breath but nothing came in or out of her lips. Her mind began to scream in fright as the world around her suffocated her with its unreachable air.

Slowly everything began to fade and then someone formed in front of her and grabbed her arms away from her throat. He touched her neck and held her tight as she panted.

"Thank you." She got out with some effort and laid her head down on his chest. A strand of short black hair caught her eyes and confused her for a moment. Then the cloths came into view and her heart stopped. A black button up shirt and a blue tie, black pants made from expensive tailors. To top it all off he was wearing a pair of old shoes that didn't go with his outfit.

"Loafers," she whispered, "old brown loafers…"

"The greatest shoe I ever had, right Kagome?"

She tilted her head up and looked at the man before her. His face was clean shaven and resembled her face in a more masculine way; his hair was long for a guy in her era but was fitting of his face and demeanor. He smiled at her showing off his teeth that were straight and perfect, a dimple formed on the right side of that smile and tightened.

She nodded her head and his deep rich eyes, Souta's eyes, danced for her. He picked her up and held her close to him as he tried very hard not to cry as she sniffled.

"Long time no see?"

She gulped and nodded her head before laying it against his chest, listening to his heart.

"I've missed you." He whispered into her bangs. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

Whatever world they were in started to spin and unfocused. The air lost its thickness but at the same time remained horribly stuffy but calm. She could almost hear his heart beat get faster and for some reason it wasn't as comforting as it used to be. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could see silver, gold, fangs, claws, and red—lots of red.

"Otou-san," She mumbled and moved away from him her eyes a little puffy and his shirt a little wet. "Am I dead?"

"No, I'm here to make sure it stays that way and to tell you a story."

"A story?"

"Jigoku has told you, you will be the trainer of the great Miko, right?"

She nodded yes and then tilted her head so he would continue.

"Did he also tell you why?"

"No."

"Have you ever wondered why there are no youki in our—in the 20th century?"

She thought for a minute then paused and looked at him strangely.

"There are, but only very low level ones."

He nodded and opened his mouth to continue. "Next question," He voiced after a moment and put a finger to his chin to look at her, "have you noticed the lack of Mikos?"

"Yes."

"Kagome you are one of the last Miko's in the 20th century."

She stared at him in wonder and stepped back.

"That is why you came to the past, not for the Shikon (well that was part of it) but more because of your destiny."

"My destiny, I thought the Shikon was my destiny."

He smiled and looked at her side ways as his grin grew bigger. "The Shikon brought you to the past but it had no other purpose in your destiny other than that."

Kagome nodded her understanding as her father continued.

"Your destiny lays in a young man, named Inuyasha to be exact but the means of your destiny lays in a legend."

She blushed at the way he looked at her when he said Inuyasha but nodded for him to go on.

"Long ago a scroll was written that told of the immortal miko's and demons—"

"Miko's are immortal."

"They used to be but that changed when they decided they wanted children of their own. Women are like that. The demons could have children and in their jealousy the miko's created the male version of themselves."

"Houshi?"

"Yes. But with the love of their male counterpart also came the love of demon's which created the very first—"

"Hanyou's?"

He nodded at her and smiled at her brightness, she smiled back and asked him kindly to go ahead with the story.

"The demons grew mad and in their anger they put a spell on Miko's ceasing their immortality and then killed almost all of them until only four were left. Those four, when they died, took their souls and split them into another four—,"

"Thus creating sixteen?"

"Yes, and after that the souls continued to split, thus weakening the strength. That is why you are special. Your strength could be as great as the original miko's of legend, so the gods choose you to come to the past to right the future, the one that could have been."

She nodded and cleared her mind in wait of the information. He stood there looking a little upset but otherwise okay.

"In that same scroll a legend is told, it is a prophecy that the four originals wrote. It says that the last miko will be born with the original four souls. At the same time her teacher will appear with some remnants of the original four as well, although not as powerful, that is you. You will teach her to use her power and she will complete her mission."

"You're saying, I'm meant to teach her? What's her name?"

"No one knows." He said honestly.

A nervous feeling came into Kagome and she gulped. "If no one knows who she is then how do they know that I am the one to teach her."

"The scroll said she would be the most powerful Miko of the time the child is born. That is you."

"Is there a clue as to she is?"

"There is a name but the scroll was never translated correctly. All that is known is that it is either a girl named Rin or one named Ren."

"Difference of a letter."

He nodded and turned towards her.

"There is more." He mumbled and tried hard not to look her in the eye but since she was shorter than him it was easy for her to duck and look in his face.

"What more could there be?"

"A demon named Akkanka, a hanyou."

"Akkanka, yes I know of him." She nodded the go ahead and set down on the ground in front of him like a little girl.

He smiled at her and sat across from her. He situated himself and got ready to tell her everything while she prepared to listen. He sighed and closed his eyes while he put his hands on his knees. "Akkanka knows what is about to happen and he knows how to stop it from happening. He wants to stop you from your task."

"How can he stop it, by killing me?"

"No, he cannot kill you or her. To do so would be far worse than your mission to demons."

"Worse?"

He nodded and opened his eyes to stare her down.

"He will not kill you, instead he wants to make you into a Shikon-no-Toma. To do that he needs a certain amount of demon and miko to war against each other. Any demon or hanyou will do and will keep you trapped forever."

The fear in Kagome's eyes, the uncertainty, was enough to make him want to bleed and hurt for her forever.

"What will happen if I'm sealed?"

"It will be a fate worse than death for you and the rest of the world." His head shook and he leaned down with his chin rested in his hands as his elbow was supported on his knee.

Kagome bent her head down and tears spilled onto her cheeks. She quickly wiped them up and looked at him.

"Kagome, Shikon's can only be made when a heart is troubled. When the demon is evil and wishes to destroy the Miko within. He has already tried to let that happen. When it was he who ripped you and Inuyasha apart."

"Akkanka, caused my fear?"

"He also caused Inuyasha's transformation." Kagome's father looked down at the ground he was sitting on. "He had meant to taint your heart but the love you share backfired on him. Your love is pure and broke his strings."

"Strings?"

"It is his power Kagome. He can wrap strings so tightly around you mind that you cannot break free. He manipulates you with them."

"The strings? The ones I saw that were wrapped around the doors in my mind?"

"Yes, Akkanka did not realize you were strong enough to see those strings and break them."

She nodded and looked down at the ground also. It was white as snow—like the snow that had first clouded the well. Quickly Kagome hit the floor with her fist and screamed as memories of love, of near-sex, of life, of pain, of death, of blood, of everything flashed before her eyes.

"It was him all along, he made me do those things and say that awful stuff."

Her father nodded and patted her hand silently. "Remember Kagome, we cannot change the past, but you can change the future." He moved his hand to her face and wiped her tears away from her whitened cheeks.

She smiled and held his hand against her soft cheek for a moment then let go as he started to get back on the point again.

"One last thing Kagome about Akkanka's plan. He also wants to make a wish."

"A wish?" Her heart clenched and an uneasy feeling seeped into her. She knew the wish would be bad.

"He wishes to start the human extermination movement." Her father bowed his head.

"Wait a second?" She looked at him and smiled big as an idea formed in her mind. "If there are humans in the future then we know the extermination didn't take place!"

"Do not think the future is set in stone Kagome." He looked at her deeply. "Remember the shards of the Shikon you found in the future?"

"Yes."

"They were part of the original Shikon fragments, you know you purified the jewel so they should not have existed in the future, yes?"

She nodded and felt her little hope fade.

"The one he is making could have shattered?"

"Then the ones in the future would not have joined with the ones from the past."

She let her head fall in defeat and moaned. She held her head in her hands and didn't stop till she could tell the headache was there to stay.

"So the future is uncertain."

"It always has been Kagome. No matter how much you want something to be, like seeing the future, it can't happen. If we saw our fate there would be no fun in living."

Her eyes sparkled with tears as the voice of her father finally seemed to reach her completely. It was ruff and manly, kind of like Inuyasha's but different. It was fatherly, in a way Inuyasha (even with his own children) couldn't be. In short his voice was her father and her father only.

Tears fell naturally fast down her cheeks and she put her head in her hands again before she reached for him and asked for his touch. They held each other in a strong daughter/father hug that she never wanted to end but in the final moments she felt something tug at her heart.

"He's calling you…" Her father whispered in her ear as he hugged her tighter for a moment.

"Otou-san I can hear him."

"You really love him, don't you?"

She nodded her head against her shoulder. He held her slightly tighter in his arms and smiled as she snuggled into him.

"I give you my blessing as your father."

Her eyes grew huge and she moved away so she could look him in the face. Her lips quivered and she nodded her head her tears now dry. Slowly she let her head fall back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes tight as she tried not to cry out with happiness. "Thank you Otou-san, I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome."

The tug of Inuyasha got harder and her body began to fade from her father's arms. "Goodbye, Otou-san."

She disappeared with tears in her eyes and her arms linked around him. He reached for the space she had been and tried hard not to feel disappointment. With a forced smile on his face he started to walk towards a tree in the distance, it was tall and bold as it stood above the whiteness that constantly surrounded him.

Under the tree he could see people. The tallest a man with white hair and gold eyes next to two women. One was human with long black hair and gentle black eyes; she wore an elegant kimono that had to belong to royalty at one time. The other woman had gentle silver hair like the man and deep golden eyes, on her cheeks were four tattoos, two on each side, like Sesshoumaru's.

On the other side of the tree were two demon exterminators, one male, one female. The female looked like a copy of Sango only slightly heftier and with blue eyes instead of brown. Beside her was a woman dressed in suggestive clothing but had a gentle face that suggested a mother. Her eyes resembled Miroku's as did her black hair that was cut short on her shoulders. Beside her was a man who looked just like Miroku minus the hair.

The people saw him coming and smiled with hope in all of their eyes. The first to step forward was the man who looked like Miroku, his face was pacified and enlightened but his brow was furrowed with worry.

"Did you tell her, Jifu?"

The man's robes made a gentle noise as he moved closer to him and the staff in his hand jingled.

"Yes, she knows everything now."

The man smiled and moved back over to Miroku's mother. They had never married.

"You hear that Koitou? Miroku will be fine. Jifu's daughter is strong."

She smiled and wiped her eyes before they even started to tear up.

"I'm so glad Kaoru." She bowed her head and prayed for the soul of Miroku just in case.

The female dog-demon with Inuyasha's father smirked showing off her fangs as paternal pride lit her face. "We have no need to worry, my pup will be there and he will protect your weak children." Her eyes flashed and her teeth glistened as she licked over her fangs.

"Satsutomo!" The Inu-no-Tashio called when she got a little out of hand. She glared at him and growled lightly as Izayoi tried her best to calm both her mate and his original mate. Neither demon listened to her pleas but she kept up her hopes while Yuri tried to help her separate them.

Jifu smiled at all of them and thought of his daughter and the young man she was in love with. The man who came from the loins of a demon and a human. The man whose heart was in a constant battle. He turned to the tree and walked up to it; he put his hand on its bark and sighed.

"I always used to wonder where trees and plants went when they died."

All the other adults looked at the tree and stopped their fighting as a feeling of peace can over them.

"Fifty years," Izayoi whispered as she took her husband's hand, the Inu took it and then took Satsutomo's as well. Both women leaned on one of his shoulders filled with love.

"That poor boy," Kaoru whispered before he turned to the other adults. "But for all the bad that has happened to our children we know there is a good reason for it. Inuyasha stayed on a tree for fifty years, Sango lost all of her family, Miroku lived to die, Kagome never knew a future, Sesshoumaru was filled with hate—,"

"Kikyo died young," Kouen said as she approached them with a light step and a tender heart.

"Yes, all of them felt such pain and yet now, now it's better."

"My boy has a mate," Satsutomo said as she snuggled into her mate even more, "And a little one on the way."

"Our Sango has two babies with your Miroku, Kaoru and Koitou." Satsuma said as he thought of his daughter.

The two parents smiled and held each other silently. "Yes," Said Kaoru, "And he has banished the curse that killed his grandfather, his father, and his mother."

Slowly Jifu walked to the other side of the God's tree as the other adults talked of their children. He couldn't help but think of what Kagome still had left to do, and of the hardships she and Inuyasha still faced but in the end this tree said a lot.

"When even the god's tree is dead we know it is a tragedy; fitting of Romeo and Juliet. A Miko and a Hanyou who came together under off circumstances with nothing in their favor but their love. I just hope the ending is not the same."

_End of Chapter_

Kouen- Kikyo's mother

Jifu- Kagome's father

Kaoru - Miroku's father

Koitou - Miroku's mother

Izayoi - Inuyasha's mother

Inu-no-Tashio- Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father

Satsutomo - Sesshoumaru's mother

Yuri- Sango's mother

Satsuma - Sango's father, name not mentioned in chapter


	20. Mikaren

Revised and Adapted 8/31/2010

Chapter XX: Mikaren

Sango set next to Miroku on Kirara while Junsei, Jigoku, and Yutara followed them closely. Junsei was trying her best not to stop and pounce on Jigoku. After all they both knew that InuYasha would be out for Jigoku's blood soon enough and they wanted to enjoy each other before that happened.

They had been traveling for nearly an hour and a half when a sudden sickening feeling came into Sango's heart. Something was wrong, very wrong but she didn't know what. Slowly she searched herself. She knew Kagome was alright, if she wasn't she would feel InuYasha's cry deep within her, like she had once or twice before.

But he wasn't there, he was fine and at the moment, so what could be wrong. In a flash Sango brought her hand to her womb and pressed it deep into the flesh. A pain was forming there, a sickening, evil, vile, pain that tore her into her without mercy.

"Miroku?" Her voice was shaky when she felt his hand come to cover her own. His hand was shaking as he held her closer to him.

"You feel it too?" He said as he held onto her hand tightly. "We need to hurry!"

She nodded and yelled for Kirara to move as fast as she could. Even at the demon-cat's top speed it would take a few days to get back to the village. So, Sango thought, if something was wrong Inuyasha would find a way to tell them or get them. The thought left her with hope, slim hope.

"Do you think they're okay?" She asked with a frown on her face and a few tears on her cheeks. He let his cheek rest on her shoulder and kissed her neck briefly before nodding.

"InuYasha will be there soon and if anything is wrong Inuyasha Ojiisan will fix it."

She smiled into his back.

-break-

Sesshoumaru stepped into the village exactly forty minutes later, within seconds InuYasha was off his back and heading for Kaede's. They didn't have much time to save her. The scent of death was becoming stronger and her desperate attempts to breathe were growing fewer and farther between. Kagome's breathing was getting shallower and haunting to his ears as she gasped then chocked.

He turned a corner and arrived in front of Kaede's. His heart was racing and his breathing was hard. His eyes wildly searched the area around him. He backed into the hut after sniffing for the old woman's scent, hoping, praying to every God he knew that she was nearby. The unmistakable smell of a mixture of herbs and old age came to his nose, he knew that was Kaede scent. Without much thought he stormed in ignoring the second younger scent that was with her and started taking fast.

He barely got out two important words, 'Kagome' and 'help'.

Both women looked at the pair stunned then went straight to work forgetting the medicines they had been making only moments before. He was directed to a futon and told to put her down and to remove her shirt with his claws. Not even a blush crossed his face as he obeyed; leaving her in nothing but the skin she was born in. Once she was stripped Kaede ordered him out of the hut so she would have room to work.

Without much complaint he did as he was told and stumbled out of the hut and to his knees in front of the door. Sesshoumaru stood before him, his eyes dark and emotionless as he stared at his disheveled brother.

InuYasha was sitting on his knees shaking as he glared at the blood on his cloths. Something inside him was telling him that he needed to do something. That someone was calling for him. Suddenly he shot up like a bullet and looked at the shrine stairs. On them was Mikaren, her face was contorted in pain causing her to not be able to see him. Big tears washed her face and her little hands were trying to wipe them away but couldn't.

InuYasha tried his best not to laugh, he really did but it was hopeless. She was barely five foot off the ground and whimpering his name over and over while she cried. It was a sight so welcome, so endearing that he let the tears flow as he reached for her and picked her up. Her eyes snapped open and she watched him with big brown irises. A small hand touched his cheek and patted him as all fear left her features and was replaced with a happy grin.

"Inu-Ojiisan!"

He laughed and cried at the same time as he held her to him tightly, nuzzling his nose to her sweet smelling hair.

-break-

"Ren." He mumbled as he sniffed her, he opened his eyes and starred into the hair in his face. "Mika."

She giggled and petted one of his dog-ears with fingers so young and soft that he had to bring them to his face and kiss their palms to prove their reality.

"Oh, Mikaren, my little Mika!"

"Inu-Ojiisan, Mika miss!" She sang out as she hugged him tighter around the neck. Suddenly she brought herself away from him and looked at Sesshoumaru. She smiled happily and reached out and waved at him. "Sess!"

"Mika." He said with a tilt of his head in her direction. She smiled wider from the acknowledgment and laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Ojiisan?"

"Yes?"

She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes with all the seriousness a two year old could have.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Obaasan, where?"

He nodded his head and pointed to Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe if you ask him real nice he'll go get them."

She shook her head up and down and then struggled out of his hold. He was a little reluctant to let her go but did so after a moment of thought. Gently he helped her steady herself before running over to Sesshoumaru and grabbing hold of his robes.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Obaasan? Sess get?"

He looked at her out of the bottom of his eyes before turning his face straight forward and biting the side of his cheek unnoticed.

"I will go." He turned on a dime and vanished with one last thought in his head, 'How can a child of convince me.' A little girl's smile came into his mind, she was missing teeth, her hair was up in a side pony tail. He grinned slightly.

-break-

Akkanka froze when a sudden feeling of dread seeped into his bones and refused to go away. Someone was messing with his plans and that someone was going to pay for it if he had anything to say. The people who had been in the castle were gone. Inuyasha who he had captured had escaped, Kagome had helped him.

To top it all off, his daughter had gone with the hanyou. He growled. The girl was his daughter and only his daughter, the hanyou had no right to take her, nobody did, not even her mother. But, at the moment, he had to play his hand correctly. If he was hasty he would not be able to get his way.

With swiftness only evil could derive he moved from the room he was in and started down a hallway leading to his hidden study.

"What's not adding up?" He mumbled as he turned down a corridor and spotted a bit of old blood on the ground. He stared at it for only a second then called a servant to clean it, the woman was at work instantly and he was on his way. Thoughtfully he put his hand to his chin and swore. How had they gotten out of the building?

Yes, Yutara could be of help but they needed more than that.

With a slight limb in his step he turned down the dead end that led to the secret study, the one that not even Jigoku knew of and for good reason. Currently he was looking at the ground, not really paying attention to what he was doing, but when he touched the wall, when he felt his hand go through it, when he fell only to land inside his completely destroyed study, he screamed.

He lost his composure, his fangs were bared and his eyes flashed bright red as he looked around wildly.

He bit his lip when he realized whose scent was there that shouldn't have been. And when that smell of kitsune crossed his nose he nearly lost all sanity. Suddenly his eyes widened and turned to the low table in the middle of the room, he had left the scroll there, on that table, in a neat little row with a few others but now the papers were opened and scattered everywhere.

Worriedly he ran to the table and fell to his knees looking for all the papers he had left there. Carefully he went through every scroll studied them and reassured himself that they were all unharmed. Every one of them was there and now in order, he sighed but stopped it midway when his hand came in contact with some he had never seen before.

It was an old scroll, written in a language he did not recognize right away. Unlike the other scrolls it was not old kanji.

This one was even older than that, it was the language of the mainland, a place demon's had not been too in centuries.

He was about to throw the scroll denouncing it as a waste of time but for some reason he stopped himself. Something in the back of his mind was talking to him and telling him to look a little closer. It was calling him, yelling at him and trying to make him understand that the information was there, he just had to search a little harder for it.

With unsteady hands he pushed the rest of the scrolls off the table and placed the one in his hand out in front of him. He pushed it until the seams were as far as they would go without ripping and then carefully studied the parchment. His eyes traveled down the paper and searched feverishly before he noticed a bit of subtext in the corner of the document..

His eyes squinted and he bit his lip drawling blood as he tried with all his might to decipher it.

"Shit?" He muttered as he tried to read a few of the words that were there but it was in a small print and was written with an unusually light ink. Hesitantly he grabbed a brush and grabbed a bottle of ink before reaching for a blank parchment under the table. He shook the ink a little and then popped the seal. Carefully he set it down on the table and dipped the brush into it while he studied the lighter text.

The brush swept over the paper and he tried to make every letter exactly how it was seen on the other paper. After a few minutes he studied the work and was satisfied with it. He planted it in front of him prepared to try to read it.

His tongue licked his lips as he grabbed for another piece of paper and began to put it in normal kanji. Somewhere between the first and second line he froze and just stared at the characters in front of them. They were telling him an interesting story, or at least a type of story.

"The child of destruction; child of the four souls?" He whispered to himself and the silent room. "The character for water lilies but there is another character there. There is more to the name than Ren?"

He gasped as the text jumped off the page, in his mind, and formed a very dark night. The stars twinkled as the sky twirled around a blackened moon. His breath stopped coming as he forgot to breath and his eyes widened.

"If you wish to stop the destruction of the demon race, one chance lies only for you. The child who is a prophecy, bore by a human and named Mikaren by a hanyou will be taught to kill us all. This has been predicted many years before the occurrence, before the mass killing of youki. But to stop her you only must do one thing, reach inside her body and rip from her heart the connection her soul has with the original miko's. This is the child of four souls, her power is from this gift. She is the reincarnation of three of the originals and will have more power than even the chosen. If she is not stopped the world will be damned."

"Mikaren?" He looked up from the text his eyes wide with wonder. "This is the correct translation. The child's name is Mikaren."

-break-

Sesshoumaru was almost an ten minutes into his journey when he spotted his brothers friends coming towards him quickly. He stopped abruptly and waited from them to get closer before he made himself noticed with a wave of the hand.

With haste Miroku and Sango landed, Junsei, Ren, and Jigoku stopped not far behind and watched as the demon lord grunted and presented his back to the two of them. He seemed greatly unpleased with what he was about to do but didn't stop.

Once again the image of Rin looking at him with her human face but beautiful smile made him do what he did not want to.

_"Sesshoumaru-sama?" _

He heard her little voice and smiled ever so slightly as he waited for Miroku and Sango to climb on his back.

When he caught sight of Miroku's face he paused and thought of the little girl, Mikaren. She looked so much like the monk, the same pensive look accompanied by a lazy smile. The same hair, the same eyebrows, mouth, nose and lips. Sesshoumaru briefly wondered if even their hearts looked alike.

With a quick shake of the head he turned away and forced himself to other thoughts, none but one of them was pleasant.

"Please Sesshoumaru hurry!" Sango said as she lay in Miroku's arms the same way the unconscious Kagome had in InuYasha's.

Tears were in her eyes which left Sesshoumaru unsure of her state. The woman looked like her son. Slightly wishy washy but that did not mean she was not tough. He remembered her from the final battle, she had held her own, killing just as many of Naraku's demons as any of the rest of them.

He nodded once and transformed himself into a mass of light disappearing from view within a matter of moments. Both Junsei and Jigoku looked at each other with frowning faces as they watched Sesshoumaru take off with the other set of mates. Yutara looked at both of them shyly and pointed after Sesshoumaru.

"I'm going to just follow them, um, yeah." She turned quickly and bowed her head to both of them in turn before giving them a halfhearted smile and grabbing a paper crane from inside her shirt. With a flick of the wrist she threw it into the air and landed on it before slowly making her way in the direction of Sesshoumaru. She was moving no faster than Kirara had only moments before. There was no way she would catch up with them in the near future.

After a moment both Junsei and Jigoku stopped staring after the retreating group. They turned to each other and blushed before looking away and dragging their feet in the ground.

"Junsei?" Whispered Jigoku with a nearly broken crackle in his voice. His eyes closed and she noticed silent tears break through his lashes. With a gentle hand she reached for him and wiped the tears away, he smiled and took her palm into his hand placing a kiss on it.

"What's wrong?"

"I fear that the Inu's will kill me and take me away from you."

She nodded her head and moved him to rest his cheek against her breast. He snuggled into the softness and sighed with a feeling of complete contentment.

"I'm sure we can straighten it out somehow. Kagome is a very remarkable and forgiving person."

He nodded into her embrace and moved away to kiss her. Their lips met tentatively, and they allowed the movements of the others mouth to console them both.

She moved down on the ground bringing him with her. Her hands around his neck as the kiss expanded into a lust filled haze that neither wanted to stop. They remembered from before, how it felt, what it was like to be with the other but still it was hard. It was hard to reconnect and relearn but if it meant being together, if it meant beating the man who did this, they would relearn. Slowly, they would relearn everything about the other. The body, the mind, the soul, the very love that connected them with the red string of fate, they would relearn it all.

-break-

"Why go?"

InuYasha held Mika and Shokuro on his lap, one child perched on each knee. Both children were happy and smiling as they snuggled into their uncle. And their uncle was overjoyed to be there with them, with them in his arms and with their scents in his nose. With a heavy sigh of both fatigue and a heavy heart he snuggled his nose in the side of Shokuro's hair and licked the boy's temple. "I went because I had too."

Shokuro didn't look convinced as he pushed his two small hands against InuYasha's chest and looked him in the eye. Mikaren gave him the same look in much the same way before biting her lip cutely and snuggling back into his side.

"Why'd go?"

After a short pause he answered Shokuro's questions. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he held onto both of them tighter, his bangs shielded his eyes and Mika reached up to hold his cheek.

"I was scared that your Obaasan was in trouble." He whispered and clutched them both tighter to him as he tried as hard as he could to not cry. But then, right before his tears breached his lashes, two small hands cupped his cheeks. One belonging to Shokuro and one belonging to Mika. Both laid their heads down on either side of his chest and sighed.

"Inu-Ojiisan," Whispered Mika after a few minutes. Beside her Shokuro was fast asleep and snoring softly. She gripped his shirt and breathed in his scent vigorously as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. "I love you, Inu-Ojiisan."

As her eyes closed shut and as her breathing evened out, he sighed and took a deep ragged breath. His own eyes went shut tight as the tears pricked his lashes and fell down his cheeks. What would happen to Kagome? Was she going to be okay?

Hundreds of questions went through his mind as he thought of the woman he loved. He wanted to know what was happening but he was unable to go into the hut currently. The tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks and gathered at his chin, dropping down onto the head of both children. Although he didn't want to wake them, he was too sad to stop the tears.

-break-

"Keade-san?" Whispered Rin as she watched the old woman work with everything she had. Her hands were shaking from the effort and the sweat on her forehead was starting to slip to her eyes but she wouldn't take time to wipe it.

On the futon in front of her was the bloody mess that had become Kagome. Her wounds wouldn't close and the blood wouldn't stop coming since the wound wouldn't clot. She had given Kagome several herbs that helped with clotting but nothing was working. At the moment she was holding a bloody rage over the slash mark with all her might hoping and praying that it would take the initiative and clot from it.

It didn't though and the rag only grew darker with Kagome's blood, at this rate she would have barely any left by the time the bleeding decided to stop. Hastily Kaede looked around the room for something, for anything that could help but nothing jumped out at her.

"Rin check her pulse, my hands are full."

Rin nodded and moved to knell next to Kagome's head. Her hand came up at her neck and two fingers stretched out to feel the rhythm under them. It was growing slow, very slow, and with this slothfulness came the shallow breathing that accompanied death. Her face was growing pasty white, like the very sheets she was on, and the glow of magic around her was starting to become dull.

Tears slid down Rin's cheeks as she moved her hand away and looked into Kaede's eyes. They both knew what was happening but neither could believe it. Kagome was dying again, she would be gone within the hour and there was nothing they could do.

Kaede moved her hands away from Kagome and set on her bent knees. Her old face was pale and the sweat was glistening as her breathing became edgy. "Child." She mumbled and her hands began to shake uncontrollably as she spoke. "Child, if you die, if you leave, you will be killing someone else. Please, Kagome don't do that to him!"

Kagome didn't respond, just fell into death. They didn't have any time left and without time, there was no chance that Kagome would indeed survive. So it is man's fault that Kagome Higurashi was dying a slow and painful death.

Neither woman moved as Kagome's breaths started to become faint and her chest's rising started to stop. The air went stale, the birds stop moving, the sun became covered by a dark cloud, the rain gathered in them, the rain fell, the villagers cried as the lightening began, the hanyou sobbed as death filled his nose, the children cried as their Uncle did, and the demon exterminator, the ex-monk, and the brother arrived too late.

Thunder boomed as the Miko's life faded from the world around them and her magic perished from the air. But as it moved away and her breathing stopped and her heart took its final beats, something became very palpable. In the air something was lingering, a hint of power that shouldn't have been there, or maybe it was right at home.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the small girl in InuYasha's arms. Both mother and father did as well as the feeling of the power intensified. Inside that girl something was forming or maybe just presenting itself for the first time. It was more power than Kagome, Kikyo, or even the jewels creator had ever processed.

Mika moved from InuYasha's arms without much trouble since the hanyou was stunned with both shock and grief. The small girl's eyes changed to a gentle grey that reminded them all of Kagome as she stepped forward. The clouds suddenly faded away and the sun shone brightly, happily where they had been. Mika moved passed Kaede who was in the doorway to the hut and looked down at the blood stained body that was her aunt.

"Obaasan?" She whispered out before placing her hand on the dead miko's forehead.

A glow came over Kagome and the small girl before turning into something much brighter, much more amazing. Slowly an image began to form behind the child and her hand became the brightest of the concentrated light when the other figure joined with her.

"I-I wish-ish this-is woman-am to-oo life-if again-gain."

Two voices paralleled each other as the power flared into something dazzling with the brilliance of a star behind it. Kagome's body disappeared in this never ending luster as did the small child and the figure behind her. The heavens began to make the earth shake unnaturally below the villager's feet, causing them to fall and grab hold of the sides of huts and trees.

InuYasha ran in the direction of the hut after giving Shokuro to his mother. He ran towards the light and let it engulf him and lose him within its conciliated depths. His body burned the second he touched the flames of white but he didn't stop, not when he smelled his burning hair and even the smell of the fire rat crinkling from its heat. He smelled his flesh set a blaze when he finally took hold of Kagome and held her dead body to his chest.

Unlike him the fire didn't seem to be effecting her at all, her face was still calm and her eyes closed and her body cooling. But then right as she was started to grow cold beyond repair a breath came from her lips. One big gasping breath that didn't stop but grew louder, and more intense by the second. Her cheeks became red with the heat around her and her flesh began to take on the searing color of his own; her wound from her shoulder to her navel was suddenly gone.

A voice floated around him and told him to leave the swallowing of the flames before him and Kagome became dead together. Without a thought he moved away from the heat, the burning smell of flesh and hair, and stumbled into the world of normal reality. He gulped in the fresh air as he looked Kagome over from head to toe. Not a bruise was on her, or was there a hair out of place. The glowing of the flames disappeared and in their place stood two people instead of one. Little Mika with her hands before her and tears in her eyes as she brought them to her face.

They were burned, horribly burned. Sango gasped and rushed for her daughter but was stopped when the woman beside her shook her head no and bent before the girl. She took hold of Mika's hands and in a heartbeat restored them to the hands of that of an two year old. Palms of a pale white with hints of slight pink to their softness. The girl looked up at her and smiled wide before reaching for the woman.

Without hesitation the woman took hold of Mika and hugged her gently. Mika hugged back and mumbled something into her hair before being set down.

"I'm proud of you little one, you did very well for a first time. With practice I am sure you will be as great as the woman you saved."

Mika smiled as wide as she could and hugged the older woman's legs happily, childishly. She let go after a minute and turned away towards her mommy who hugged her and cuddled her with all her love and affection for her child.

Sesshoumaru grew protective of his mate who was standing next to the old woman by the entrance of the hut next to the stranger. With that protection instinct working he moved quickly and took hold of Rin while glaring at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Midoriko, creator of the Shikon that now lives in the reincarnation of Miko and houshi."

_End of Chapter _

Reviews Welcomed


	21. Three of Four

Revised and Adapted 9/15/2010

Chapter XXI: Three of Four

"What do you mean?" Miroku practically yelled as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Your daughter is the reincarnation of three of the original four Miko and Houshi."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha joined in as he held Kagome's still pale and weak body against him. She had her eyes opened but they were clouded with darkness that no one could explain. She bit her lip and pushed away from her hanyou slowly with great effort. Her hands pressed his away from her— slowly—when he reached for her again.

Her legs shook with fatigue as she stood and looked at the woman who had appeared behind Mikaren.

"Midoriko-sama?"

The ancient Miko looked at her with worried eyes and a sad smile. It was as if she didn't know what to say to the young girl.

"Kagome-sama." She whispered in a soft voice, it sounded like a mother talking to a child.

Kagome's normal smile came back to her face as the older woman took her hand and helped her to stay standing. Inuyasha stood not too far away with a worried frown etched into his features as he prepared to pounce to assist her. With shaking hands Kagome held onto the fabric of Midoriko's robes as she got ready to speak.

"The original four, I have heard some of their story. In the beginning there were many Miko's and no male counterpart to them. The Miko's grew lonely and created the Houshi as their companion. They eventually had children together as the demons did and lived in peace. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"But then one of them fell in love with a demon and thus created hanyous. The demons got angry and tried to kill all of the Miko's and Houshi's but four survived."

"You are exactly right."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as she tried to remember the rest of what she was told but drew a slight blank. "And then those four, they did something, to preserve the Miko and the Houshi power. They split their souls into fourths and placed them into mortal hearts. Thus humans with spiritual tendencies were born. They planned to eventually reunite their souls." Kagome finished.

Midoriko nodded and turned away from them all to look at Mika who was now in her daddy's arms. "The child of the Shikon, made from the original souls. They used my original Tama as the catalyst to create her; a child so powerful that she could get revenge on the demon's for destroying all Miko's and houshi."

A stunned silence fell on them as they watched Mika look at them with her big eyes and her natural smile.

"I'm confused."

Whispered Shippo as he stood next to Inuyasha. He was so much taller now, Kagome realized as she looked at him. He came to Inuyasha's waist and his hair was longer down his back but still in a pony tail.

"Then maybe I should start from the beginning."

Midoriko looked at the dirt of the fire pit and picked up a stick.

"Life…Death…Love…Hate…Human…Demon…Hanyou…" She drew into the remnants of the ashes. "All of these things are equal, created at the beginning of time."

"In the beginning there were many Miko's, hundreds of human women who had no need for children, they were immortal and could not have children with a normal human man. If they did the child would age at a normal human and thus they would have to see their own child die. It was with this knowledge that the Miko's decided they should not want such a thing as children. It would stop them from their pain."

Midoriko sat back on her knees as her hands folded in her lap. She watched the symbols she had written.

"And so they lived in peace with both humans and demons of all shapes, sizes, and races. They settled disputes between the two races, they worked on healing the sick of both races, and they worked at guiding both races."

With sad eyes Midoriko drew another symbol into the dirt, 'Jealousy.'

"Jealousy is an evil emotion" She whispered. "As the Miko's worked more and more with the humans and demons, they grew jealous of an emotion that both races processed. Love—it was the one thing a Miko had no experience with. They wanted to experience love, they wanted to experience sex, and they wanted to have children of their own. They wanted too much."

Midoriko drew the symbol for equal into the dirt.

"Desperate to have this need fulfilled they called upon the God's asking for a spiritual equal. The Demon's have demons, they told the God's, the human's have humans, they told the god's. We want our own sexual equal."

She then drew the sign for God.

"The God's gave them permission to create the male version of themselves. The male would have all their power, their immortality, so that their children would have it as well."

The symbol for children was made in the ground. Midoriko smiled as she made it.

"Thus, the first immortal children were born and all was peaceful. But with the knowledge of love comes curiosity."

She drew the symbol of love and surrounded it by the symbols of demon and miko.

"One day a Miko met a demon. Her name was Airashii and she was beautiful and his name was Meiyo and he was very kind. When they first met they instantly were connected, as if their souls were destined to meet. They arranged meeting after meeting and grew to know each other very well. It was not long before they fell in love with one another. It was a love which was forbidden."

She combined the symbols for demon and miko in the dirt, creating a new symbol—hanyou.

"Their love became a physical union that produced the first ever hanyou. All had thought it was an impossibility for the two races to mix and produce a child. They were said to be different species incapable of inner breeding but as this child came fresh from the womb, he proved the world wrong.

She looked at all the symbols she had drawn and then back at them, her face serious but kind.

"Maybe it was the love that had been built so deeply between them that had created their child, maybe it was because the races were more similar than they thought. Whatever it was that caused the child's birth, the fact was, the child was bore and born."

She wrote one last symbol down as she turned towards the fire again.

"Before Meiyo could even see his new born child's little face he was killed by a Houshi named Kyoudai. Kyoudai was angered that Airashii would love a demon and was even more angered that the demon had spawned her child."

Everyone who could read watched the symbol for murder as she glared at it on the ground.

"The mother, her heart burning with the loss of her lover angrily named her male child—Bachigotta—for his cursed mixed blood. The very blood that had been in her lovers veins. It was not until several years later that the demon's found out about the child's birth. It was their anger at both the knowledge that he had been born and that one of their own had been killed, that made them angry. They decided to kill the Miko and the Houshi in hopes that no more demon's would be killed and no more half bloods would be born."

Midoriko looked at everyone with sad eyes.

"Poor Airashii became shunned by the Miko's and turned towards the gods for help and when she did they told her they would curse the Miko's for their greed and jealous feelings by making them as mortal as the human race. By the time the decision had been made the demon's had destroyed all but two Miko's and two Houshi's. The four most powerful."

"Sugoi." She wrote the name. "Kyoudai." She wrote the name. "Sasuga" She wrote the name. "And Airashii." She wrote her name.

"The Gods took away their immortality and told them that no more children of Miko's and houshi's could be born. Understanding this, the four went their separate ways to different corners of Japan where they never saw each other again until, fifty years had passed."

Inuyasha snorted but everyone ignored him.

"As Airashii lay on her death bed she grew angry at the God's. Her son was still very young, aging at the rate of a normal demon. She knew that he needed her, that he was too young yet to survive but there was nothing she could do. As she lay on her death bed she summoned her son to her and told him to find the other three. Bachigotta obeyed his mother willingly and traveled over the rough terrain of Japan until he found all three Miko and Houshi. Although they all were old and dying themselves they came to Airashii and listened to her plan."

"She proposed revenge on the demons that had caused them to be stripped of their immortality. They all decided to beg the Gods to rip their souls in fours and place them in normal humans, giving those human's some of their power. Thus, when they died each soul would become four, creating sixteen new Miko's and Houshi in the world. They would continue to rip their souls over and over again until they were stretched so thin that the souls could no longer sustain a human body."

"The Gods agreed to this for reasons unknown. Perhaps it was because the Miko and Houshi would not tell them the whole truth. That once their souls were so stretched they would find each other in heaven and recombine to make the most powerful soul ever known. This soul would kill the demon's and purify the hanyou's so they could live once again as one."

"At first Airashii agreed with all the terms, her hate for the demon's strong, but as the years passed her soul was exposed to more demons and hanyou's, thus making her rethink her initial hatred."

"As I was born her soul became a part of my own. It was then that she met Kanshin, a human boy that she and I both fell deeply in love with."

The people around the fire watched with surprised eyes as Midoriko continued, tears in her eyes as she focused on Inuyasha.

"Sadly, Kanshin died from a demon attack. In my anger and grief I, with her help, tried to kill the demons, thus creating the Shikon no Tama which sealed my soul within it but let Airashii go."

"So, you created the Shikon no Toma to avenge his death?"

She turned to Miroku and with a nod continued. "In the next reincarnation cycle Airiashii was born as Nozomi, another Miko."

They nodded in confirmation.

"At the same time Kanshin was reincarnated as well into a full demon by the name of Hatsuji. Airashii sought out the soul of Kanshin and was horrified to find it was now in a demon."

"Her hatred would not allow her to accept him, right?" The sound of Kagome's voice shocked the group slightly.

"Yes." Midoriko nodded in agreement. "Her hatred of demons caused her to decide that it was better to let her love go. Hatsuji fought in the great Panther Wars of Inuyasha's father and died soon after. It was because of his death that she realized she really loved him and cursed her racism."

"How sad."

Midoriko gazed into the light of the fire. Only she really knew how said it actually was about to become. "Upon Hatsuji's death she was once again reincarnated." Midoriko looked up at Kagome. "Into Kikyo."

The hut stayed deafly silent as Midoriko looked at Kagome, Kagome gulped at her piercing stare.

"Kikyo was a sad soul who through a strange twist of fate was handed the very Shikon she had once created." Midoriko looked at the ground her eyes going unfocused. "Soon after Kikyo met a young hanyou, he was the next reincarnation of Kanshin, the one Airashii had always loved."

Inuyasha looked at Midoriko with wide eyes. "You mean, I was reincarnated from this Kanshin and Hatsuji?"

"Yes."

He nodded for her to go ahead his head spinning with his thoughts. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and wondered what he could possibly be thinking.

"Airashii had healed somewhat from the last time she had loved Inuyasha's soul and because of that she was able to forge a relationship with him and love him."

A twinge came into Kagome's heart at the thought of this but she pushed it down. Kikyo was long since dead and she knew that Inuyasha loved her and would always love her. A warmth came to her hand and she looked down to see Inuyasha holding it in his own, his eyes still trained on Midoriko. She smiled and held his hand tightly, "Thank you." She whispered knowing he would hear.

"Unfortunately," Midoriko went on, "Airashii still held her doubts about demons. It was this doubt that allowed Naraku to wedge between Inuyasha and Kikyo, causing them to betray each other. Pinning Inuyasha to Goshinbock and leaving Kikyo dead."

Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip tighten and she knew that it was still painful for him to hear. She leaned her head on his shoulder for comfort, hoping it would be enough. Inuyasha sighed and let go of her hand, bringing it around her shoulder in a hug.

"As Kikyo died the part of her soul that was Airashii made a wish: A wish to see Inuyasha again."

Kagome looked up surprised. "She made a wish on the jewel?"

"Yes, it was with this wish that the Shikon devised a plan. It would allow Airashii to be with Inuyasha again but only after all the prejudice was taken from her heart."

"The Jewel actually made a good wish?" Sango said surprised.

Midoriko smiled and nodded before she continued. "Her soul continued to be reincarnated over the course of five hundred years until all of the malice was taken from her heart and was replaced by unconditional understanding."

"Kagome." Sango muttered from her place next to Miroku. "She became Kagome."

Midoriko only smiled softly. "It completed the wish by taking Kagome back to where Inuyasha rested, still alive but in a state of frozen animation."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled as they felt even closer than they already were. Their souls had been tied to each other for centuries, they were meant to be together. Inuyasha placed a kiss to the top of Kagome's head and lovingly looked into her eyes.

"It was Airashii's love of Inuyasha's soul that stopped her from meeting the original four souls back in heaven. She attached herself with Kagome so she could see Inuyasha again. Although this has lessened her power, she still is powerful enough to destroy every evil in the world."

"So my soul," Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "And Inuyasha's souls are connected forever."

"Yes," Midoriko smiled. "Our soul is connected to him always, you, me, Kikyo, Nozomi, Airashi, we are connected to Inuyasha and we always will be."

"And Mika is supposed to be the remaining three and is destined to destroy all demons?"

Midoriko nodded painfully as she looked at Rin who was holding on tight to Sesshoumaru and then to Shippo who was standing with pasty skin in the doorway to the hut with Kirara in his arms. She looked to Inuyasha who was holding a shaking Kagome in his arms and running his fingers through her hair as she cried into his chest.

"Yes, unless we remove the part of her they are using to channel their rage."

"And what is this power source?" Miroku asked in a small voice not befitting of him.

Midoriko looked to his hands that were turning white with his grip and the little bit of blood that was gathering on the ground below the tightly closed fist.

"The Shikon no Toma that is inside of her."

"You mean like it was inside of me?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko nodded, "When you purified the Shikon no Tama they took it, Kagome, and used it to fill the space that is Airashii inside of you." She turned to Mika with a smile on her face that warmed the hearts of everyone a little. "Mika come her sweet one."

The little girl obeyed and ran over to Midoriko who took her into her arms and closed her eyes tightly as her hand rested on Mika's head.

After a moment fear became evident on Midoriko's face and her eyes opened with tears brimming in them as she set the child down and pushed her towards her father. Mika moved into Miroku's arms and looked at the creator sadly.

" Mi-ri-ko-sama?" She said in a small innocent voice.

Midoriko shook her head at the small girl. "Shippo-kun?" The fox jumped and bowed to her slightly in acknowledgment. "Take Shokuro-chan and Mika-chan to play please."

"Sure." His voice cracked a little as he ushered the two children away from the adults and to a nearby field to pick flowers.

Miroku studied the woman as she watched the three run off in the direction of the field, both the twins looked sad as they waved to their mommy and daddy. They both wanted to tell them what they had done while they were gone for all those weeks but couldn't. And this made both of them extremely depressed.

"Miroku-san, Sango-san I know something that you might want to know, now."

"What is it?" Sango was shaking with worry as she thought of her little girl and the pain in her womb increased tenfold. It was like a dagger was stabbing her every time she breathed in or out and she was sure she was going to faint any time now.

"The Shikon is inside her but," Midoriko's lips trembled as she attempted to speech. "I don't think we can get it out."

"Why not?" Kagome said. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter as she spoke. "If it's in her side, like it was for me, then it should be easy enough to do, right?"

"No, this time the Shikon is in a place that is not so easy to get to without—." Her lips trembled more and her voice shook with a type of fear that only a mother or Miko could feel. "Killing her."

Sango fainted on the spot, something so unnatural for her that it caused Miroku to nearly cry as he caught her and tried to shake her awake. She stayed silent and all she mumbled out were a few words pertaining to her babies and nothing more. Slowly he brought her to his chest and buried his face in her hair before looking at Midoriko in the eyes, unwavering and with no lack of certainty.

"Where is it?"

"In her heart."

-break-

Amarante looked at the room around her, there had to be a way out of here. With a deep breath she glanced out a crack through the door, there was someone standing on the other side. She knew that she would not be able to make it out of that room.

She looked around and spotted a window. Moving to it quickly she looked outside. It wouldn't be that big of a fall she supposed but she wasn't sure if her old body could take it. Deciding that she might as well try she started to climb out of the window but was stopped as someone opened the door.

"Trying to escape Amarante?"

"Akkanka?" She turned to face the man who was standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you take a seat?" He pointed to one of the pillows sitting around a low table.

She didn't know how to respond so she simply moved to do as he said. Sitting with her knees bent underneath her she looked at him with wide eyes. She was frightened by the possibility that he might hurt her or better yet, hurt her daughter.

"Guess what your daughter did?"

"What?"

"She has escaped with the hanyou."

"Inuyasha?" Amarante asked as he circled her slowly.

"Yes, it has ruined my whole plan." He smashed a hole into the wall as if to punctuate his sentence.

Amarante winced as splinters flee past her from the now destroyed wall.

"That fucking wench betrayed me!" He rushed forward picking her up by the front of her kimono. "My own daughter betrayed me."

"She is your daughter of rape, not your real daughter." Amarante bit out as she forced herself to breathe. His hands were holding her kimono to her throat, pushing on her arteries. It was a harsh blood choke. "She doesn't even know you are her father!"

"It shouldn't matter." He glared at her. "This is your fault."

"You laid your own bed Akkanka, now lie in it!"

A laugh came to the room a wicked, evil, vile, it hit the walls and bounced around them haunting Amarante.

"If she knew I was her father she would not have obeyed me without question. I took her in when she was still little so she never knew of the circumstances and I filled her head with lies." He smirked and ran his fingers through her hair as he lowered her to the ground.

"It does not matter anyway. Inuyasha and Kagome might be gone but I still have the ability to destroy their lives and prevent the demon apocalypse."

"What are you talking about?"

"A girl named Mikaren, the destroyer of my race." He touched her cheek with his claws. "Is also the holder of the Shikon no Toma. I will find this girl and rip the Shikon from her body. With the Shikon in hand I will wish for the extinction of the human race. Thus killing Kagome and preventing Mikaren's destruction of the world."

"Mikaren?" The old woman repeated the name. It was the same name Inuyasha had mentioned to her, the name of his niece. "Inuyasha."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She tried to hide the knowledge in her eyes but failed.

He looked deep into her. She knew his power; she knew that he would be able to see all the way into her mind and heart. "How interesting." He said after a moment. "Is this the same girl?"

He pushed her away from him. Amarante feel to the ground tears brimming in her eyes.

"Please!" she said as she reached for his robes. "Don't kill the child, please!"

He shook her off and looked down at her pathetic form. "I won't kill her now. It will take me at least a year to prepare every move in my plan."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Akkanka, please."

"Until them Amarante." He said as he lifted her chin in his hands. "You will be my slave once again."

She felt his thumb brush against her face as he wiped away the tears and bent to kiss her. The kiss was vile, the same vile kiss he had used when she was sixteen. She felt the strings come from his mind to hers and her eyes dimmed as she lost control of her body and slumped to the floor. He backed away and looked at her hotly.

"Amarante, I have many uses for you yet."

Akkanka walked over to the wall and opened one of the many sliding cabinet draws and grabbed some paper, ink, and pen.

He wrote a quick letter and called a servant to have it delivered personally to the hands of the head master of the village.

"Tell me," he said to the servant offhandedly. "How long will it take you to get that delivered?"

The boy stopped and thought for a moment then turned back to the underling, yet still master. "About a week, sir."

Akkanka nodded his head smartly and with a wave of his hand dismissed the poor innocent.

With a stiff bow the servant left and proceeded to do as ordered. Quietly he ran his hand in his hair and moved over to the window.

"_Nii-chan look at the birdie!" _

The voice of a small human boy, of no more than eleven invaded his mind and taunted him. But the purely youki half of him which Akkanka had forced upon himself told him to ignore the sound. He brought a hand to the window sill and pushed his body up and out of it, landing on the ground a few feet from a little bird nest.

"_Poor birdie's they fell out of their nest. I hope they're ok!" _

With slow movements he bent down and looked into the nest. The birds within it were fine but their mother was gone at the moment. Carefully he picked up one of the little chicks and held it in his hands. It peeped at him.

"_Lookie, lookie! One of the baby birdies is still alive."_

It turned its head sideways as it opened its mouth for food. He wasn't sure of what to give it but after a moment he saw a worm sprouting like a plant from the ground. Two fingers took the worm between them and gave it to the little one…

"_He is going to be my new little friend and I'll take care of him always. Let's show Otou-san." _

"Little friend?" He said out loud as the bird happily ate the still squirming worm. The name went through his mind and hit the edges of his brain as he allowed it to inhabit the child within him. For a moment the original little boy came into his being but quickly disappeared. He had been a formed hanyou for over twenty years. The little boy no longer existed or at least he thought.

"_Otou-san look!" _

He climbed back into the window. All the while being very careful not to hurt his little friend. Once inside he found a box and placed some blankets in it. After making a make shift nest with them he smiled and placed the still twittering bird into it.

"_I'll make him a new home, a better home Otou-san."_

Then, once he was satisfied, he went back out the window with a jar that he filled with worms and dirt. Once it was filled to the brim he was once again inside and feeding another worm to the little nestling that happily ate all of them without thought. Soon the bird became full and started to fall asleep.

"_Aren't you proud Otou-san? I made him a brand new home, all by myself." _

End of Chapter

Reviews Welcomed


	22. Marry Me?

Revised and Adapted 9/1/2010

Chapter XXII: Marry Me?

The fire crackled and shot flames into the air before calming only slightly and repeating the action with pops and sparks. Kaede placed another small stick into the mixture and then used a cured one to stir the flames and make them brighter.

Midoriko was asleep by that fire and was twisting in her slumber in worry. Ever since she had announced what was happening to them she had seemed to be a giant ball of worry.

Sango was holding both her daughter and her son in a tight motherly grasp as Miroku set behind her with a leg on either side. His head was resting on her shoulder as his closed eyes jerked open every now and then to look at the little girl that was sound asleep. Unconsciously his grip tightened around his wife and children as he buried his face into the side of Sango's neck, smelling her and being comforted by her. Sango sighed and moved her head sideways towards his to kiss his cheek.

"I can't believe this." Whispered Miroku against her neck, kissing it lightly with. "Naraku is dead, my family avenged and yet a curse still haunts me." He looked down at his little girl and felt his heart clench in his chest as grief struck him hard.

"Miroku, we stopped the curse on your hand just like we'll stop the curse of the Shikon in our daughter." She leaned into him and closed her eyes. Her womb was in pain again and it was starting to worry her as it grew more and more stabbing. She was starting to wonder if it was a real pain or all in her head.

"Sango?"

She snapped back to attention and turned to him with soft, dark eyes.

"Yes, sweet heart?" She mumbled as her head drifted in all directions. All of her thoughts made her miserable. The thoughts of losing her daughter, of seeing the Shikon (that had haunted them for years) being ripped from her chest, the look on Inuyasha's face and Miroku's and Kagome's when Mika died, all of these thoughts and feelings were tormenting her brain.

"Do you love me…?" His voice was soft and confusing to hear.

She turned around quickly and looked at him with shocked eyes. For a brief moment she allowed herself to smile and that smile was gorgeous and befitting her.

"Of course you moron! I love you with everything I have to give. If I didn't love you I never would have married you, you're too perverted to marry for just the sake of marring."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Thanks Sango."

She smiled and turned back around with her children still safely tucked on her lap. Mika stirred for a second but didn't wake like her brother did. Shokuro yawned and turned towards his mother's chest and acted as if he wanted to suckle.

"Okaa-san?" He yawned out with little eyes opened wide as he looked up at her and smiled with his full set of teeth.

"Sorry sweetie there's nothing there anymore."

He didn't seem to understand and tried again but Sango just giggled and pushed him away lightly. Shokuro let out a stubborn little cry but backed down after Sango kissed his forehead and began to sing to him. The little baby sighed contently and began to fall back to sleep as he sucked on his thumb.

"I'm sorry to do this to you children, but you have your own hut and mine is rather crowded at the moment."

Sango looked up at the older woman startled but quickly recovered with a smile as she studied Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru was sitting beside the young girl and glaring at even the shadows while Inuyasha mocked the stance with Kagome in his lap. Midoriko lay still fast asleep.

"We will be going then," Miroku said as Sango stood and he took Shokuro from her. They exchanged a type of glance that only husbands and wives could before turning to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Would you two like to stay with us?" Sango asked in a small voice that said 'we offered because you are our family' but we would really like to be alone. In return Inuyasha smiled halfheartedly and turned to Kagome who would most likely make the decision.

She stared at him in return before turning back to Sango and smiling kindly. She knew that the two wanted time alone together and some time with their children. At the same time Kagome wanted some time with Inuyasha.

"I think me and Inuyasha are going to one of our old haunts tonight."

The whole of the hut raised an eyebrow at her not understanding her futuristic slang. Kagome sighed, forgetting for a moment that her choice of words would make no sense to the hut at all. Matter of fact, Miroku looked like he was about to pull an exorcist on her at any moment.

"What I mean is—"

"What she means is we're going out and we'll be back tomorrow." Inuyasha cut in as he stood and stretched. Kagome looked at him and smiled, he always understood her.

"Yeah, we have tons of places in the forest to sleep."

Sango looked at them and nodded. She knew for a fact that Inuyasha and Kagome had traveled numerous times, after the Shikon was completed, together. She also knew from her once frequent trips to the hot springs with Kagome that they often shared a bed or slept in trees.

Briefly Sango wondered what it was like to sleep in a tree. She looked at Miroku and tried to picture the two of them together in a tree, sleeping. The image ended with them falling out of the tree with bumps on their heads.

If only for a moment Sango became jealous of Kagome. She wondered what her life would have been like if she was the one in the group who ended up with him and Kagome had been the one to end up with Miroku. She smiled, she would never know exactly but she could image that it would have been fun to kiss someone who had fangs to brush against your lips and who had claws to tease your skin.

She shivered at the thought and looked at her husband, then again, Miroku was pretty good at teasing her without those things. She smiled at him and felt herself blush. In the end, she would always end up with Miroku, they were meant to be together otherwise she would not have put up with his past indiscretions.

Sango looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes as Miroku started to tease him about what he was going to do with Kagome in the woods. It was like old times.

"I hope you and Kagome-sama have a _good_ night then."

Rin giggled and Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Shut up you moron." Inuyasha said with a blush on his cheeks.

"What?" Miroku threw his arms around the half-demon. "Is Inuyasha embarrassed?"

Inuyasha shoved him away and the monk laughed. Kagome had somehow managed to get hold of Shokuro before the snit had started and Sango laughed as Inuyasha pounced Miroku as they took the scuffled outside.

She smiled and looked at Kagome seeing the light in her eyes that had been missing for a long time.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, Sango-chan?"

"They look happy." She pointed out into the night where Inuyasha and Miroku were wrestling. Sesshoumaru was watching with mild interest and seemed to be debating joining the fray but remained solidly in his place.

"It's nice to be happy again, even if it's just for a moment," Kagome whispered as she touched Sango's forearm lightly.

The two sisters looked at each other with twin sad smiles before turning back to their respective man.

Sango smiled, it would have been fun to be with a man like Inuyasha but it was the love in her heart for Miroku that made him her soul mate and her other half.

Miroku had jumped onto Inuyasha's back; Inuyasha then proceeded to flip the monk over his head and onto his feet in front of him. Miroku laughed, like everyone in the group he was completely unafraid.

"Miroku?" Sango called out.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out.

Both men stopped and looked at their respective women.

"We need to get the twins to bed." Sango said as she held a sleepy twin up for their father to see. Kagome held up the other one with a smile.

"Yes Inuyasha, we need to get going if we are going to get any sleep."

"Here I thought you'd be up all night." Miroku said with a laugh.

Inuyasha hit him on the head, the monk laughed harder.

"Come on Miroku." Sango said as she walked out of the hut and grabbed her husband by the robes. "It's time for bed."

"Aren't you whipped Miroku." Inuyasha snickered.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said and the hanyou cringed at the tone of voice. She strolled over to him and only after handing Shokuro to Miroku did she reach up and grab one furry ear. "It's time for bed for you too."

"Now look who's whipped." Miroku smirked and Inuyasha growled.

"Everyone's whipped now go to your homes and sleep!" A random villager yelled from his hut. The whole group cringed as Kaede came out of the hut and glared at them.

"Go." She said firmly. "Before you wake the whole village."

The group nodded and looked at each other. Sango bent forward giving Inuyasha a kiss on his cheek and then gave Kagome one as well.

"Good night, we'll see you in the morning."

Kagome smiled brightly and kissed Sango back on the cheek before giving Miroku a slight peck as well. "Till then, good dreams." She kissed both her niece and nephew as did Inuyasha.

Just as they were about to leave Miroku caught Inuyasha's hand and dragged him into a hug. "I'm glad you're back Otouto." He whispered, Inuyasha snorted.

"Who you calling little brother? I'm centuries older than you."

"We'll I'm centuries more mature."

They both laughed.

Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and began to drag him away as Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and did the same.

"See you in the morning Miroku, Sango." Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha away.

"I'll get you in the morning Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled out as a villager practically screamed in anger.

"Looking forward to it Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled back equally loud.

The majority of the village was awake and seething with anger much to Inuyasha and Miroku's pleasure.

-break-

Not long after they had left Midoriko set up in her futon and announced that she would be leaving to go pray at the shrine and would not return till morning. She slowly made her way out of the hut and smiled when she removed the curtain to see outside. Barely she could make out the figures of Inuyasha and Kagome walking down a long path, twisting and winding into the darkness. Their spiritual colors blurring together and bouncing off each other.

She stepped outside and let the door mat fall behind her as she made her way in the direction of the shrine. Taking careful steps she made her and stopped when she reached the top and could see for miles even in the darkness. She could see the shade of lavender that Inuyasha and Kagome were unknowingly producing. It was the color of the Miko—red—mixed with the mild color of the hanyou—blue.

She knew that this was their true color. They were two souls not meant to be separated, they were meant to be combined together forming the soft lavender she saw before her now.

She smiled and turned away before kneeling and praying for the safety of those she wished to protect.

-break-

"I feel like it's been forever since I've been here." Kagome mumbled as she looked at the old well. The sight of it was somewhat depressing but she held back the tears that were forming so she wouldn't upset the man standing behind her.

"It's been almost a year for me." He said as he stepped closer to her and put his arms around her shoulders. Slowly he brought her closer to him, close enough that he could feel her tremble.

"A year is a long time."

He smiled from the reference and buried his noise into the nap of her neck where he inhaled deeply and then turned his head to lick her chin. She giggled for a second and pushed back into him with a sigh of contentment and love.

"Why do you always smell me?"

"Smell is really important to an Inu. It tells us everything we need to know. Besides, I wasn't smelling you."

"Then what were you doing?" she turned around and looked at him in confusion.

He blushed and looked away from her eyes. "I was nuzzling you."

"What's the purpose of a nuzzle?"

He blushed dark red and mumbled out his answer. "To submit. I was submitting to you."

She remembered how her friend's dog had always tried to lick their chins when she was a kid and smiled. "So the chin lick was submission?"

Inuyasha turned even darker as he looked up at the sky. "Yes, Kagome, I submit to you. I always have."

She smiled and decided to let the subject drop he was already so embarrassed. "One year is a long time."

She said as she moved closer to him and pushed herself onto her tiptoes so she could kiss him. He accepted and kissed her back as a soft breeze picked up and made their hair dance around them.

The animals of the night opened their eyes to stare at the couple and the birds let out chirps as they jumped along the branches and turned their heads in all directions; as if they were trying to understand what the human and hanyou were doing.

Her arms tightened on his neck and pulled him closer to her before her knees started to buckle and fall out from under her. On instinct he caught her and pulled her more strongly against him, their lips claiming the other feverishly as a great need seemed to burn deep within the pits of their stomachs.

"One year, since I've been to this well." He said between kisses of undying, unwavering, unfading love.

She sucked on his lip as he talked trying to listen. But the small voice inside her, that feared he wouldn't be there if they stopped, was telling her to jump make love with him in case he disappeared. That small voice wanted a part of him inside of her desperately, and not just him, not just his need—that voice wanted his children, wanted his love that voice wanted anything and everything he could give her.

"It's been two years since I—," He kissed her readily with a heady since of unbearable pain as his voice caught in his throat and stayed there.

She could almost feel the reluctance within him, and she knew that if he said it out loud he would die, _he would die._ But she also knew if he didn't say it, if he didn't resolve it with her, he would forever have an influence in his mind that told him he was her murderer. With those thoughts she pulled away from him after one last kiss and looked into his confused off-gold eyes.

"Since you killed me." She said with a slight smile on her face and her head turned sideways, her eyes gentle and deep. "It's been a little over two years since you killed me."

Shame lined his face and he couldn't look at her, he couldn't breathe and he feared he would never be able to eat or sleep or live again.

"But, it's okay."

His head snapped up and he looked at her with a type of emotion even she had never seen in his eyes; a cross between confusion and anger at himself and her.

"It can't be okay!" He looked at her with all the self loathing in his heart. "How can you be like this Kagome? I should be begging your forgiveness and licking your feet."

She shook her head back and forth when he ducked his head down between them and glared at the soil beneath his toes. "You were not in control of your body when it happened. You were being manipulated I know that. The only reason I feared you back then was because I was being manipulated too."

He didn't seem convinced.

"Akkanka tricked us but Akkanka couldn't even hold the illusion for long." Kagome touched his face. "I love you so much Inuyasha." She said without preamble. "I love you so much that not even Akkanka's strings could make me fear you, stop loving you."

He put his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him.

"If anything Akkanka made me realize that you love me as much as I love you and that you could show emotions, that you were fragile, and that all you really want—all you really need—is someone to love you and pet you."

Her hand came up to his head and rubbed his ear between her thumb and pointer finger, causing both of them to perk up and become sharp again. And although she thought it strange that he let her and she was happy when his head came to rest on her chest.

One hand stayed on his ear while the other pulled his head close to her chest and allowed him to bend at an odd angle. Suddenly he brought his face up and kissed her tenderly as if asking for her love and unending devotion; something he already had. His nose came to rest at the junction of her neck and shoulder when they parted and he took a deep shaky breath.

He smiled and sighed as he sniffed her hair and took in every detail. Something deep was connecting inside of him and it was almost like he was piecing something together. A thought he never thought about till now, was wondering into his soul and with it her words were becoming understandable. Again he took in her scent, a deep breath of what he would call fresh air.

"Flowers." He mumbled against her neck as he kissed it and sucked on it lightly.

He stopped as a lump formed in his throat much to his protest; it was making it hard to breathe and was causing the tears forming in his eyes to start to fall. He had no idea where it had come from or why it had come to him, he only knew that it was there.

"I kept them."

He heard her say as a leaf fell off a nearby tree and began its decent to the ground, "You kept them?"

She nodded and held onto the small bundle of wrinkled poetry that she had pulled from her Obi.

"Why?"

"I love them but not as much as I love you."

His eyes closed and his heart pounded in his ears as he looked at her and longed for her encompassing him. Her scent, her hair, her kimono, her smile, her lips, her everything was making him want her, to have and to hold, till death did they part.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he stared at her pointedly as he took in her true everything. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and honest with herself and others. She wasn't afraid to challenge him and smash his pride; in fact he sometimes thought she enjoyed doing it as much as he hated it.

But that wasn't all he saw in her, he also saw the unwavering love in her heart for him and the willingness to forgive any crime he committed. He had nearly killed her in the beginning and she forgave him. He had run to Kikyou countless times and she forgave him. He yelled at her, screamed at her, doubted her, told her he hated her, and yet she forgave him. Even when he _killed_ her, she forgave him.

"Kagome." He mumbled as he bent his head and kissed her with all the love and pent up emotions that were inside him. Their tongues danced as his hands came around her hips and clasped above the curve bellow her waist and held her in place as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his lips.

"I'm home." She said as they parted only to come back together again chaste and unsure for a second.

'Home' she had said as they stood in front of the well that contained Kagome's original world. It was the thing responsible for everything that had happened to them, and even if it had closed up and left her with a semi broken heart, they both were glad that it existed.

Kagome backed away and looked into his eyes as he studied her and licked his lips. Seductively she smiled and reached for him with pouting, bruised red lips that just wanted to know his love. He closed his eyes when her lips met his in a rush of emotions both old and new and when she pushed herself flush against his need he found his own legs about to go out from under him.

Kagome was, now, a twenty-three year old woman who was in desperate need of her hanyou, her lover, her life, her everything. She was old enough now to make her own decisions and ask for sex from the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. And with that reasoning she felt no guilt.

Inuyasha let their bodies fall to the ground backwards so it was him who hit first before he rolled on top of her and took the kiss to another degree. A degree that Kagome had missed more than anything in the two years the ordeal had been going on. They seemed to twist together in a tango that left them breathless as they ground their hips together, creating a sound so timeless that some may have called it classical like the "Beethoven's Fifth" or the "Moonlight Sonata."

Before she knew it he was trying to take off her obi, trying to take off his hakama, trying to feel him against her more fully, more wholeheartedly. Her kimono fell open as he made her stand and pulled the end of the obi.

She laughed as she spun and her cloths seemed to fall onto her bent elbows. He nuzzled her breast through their white binding and growled hotly as she shivered and moaned for him.

They both became lost in that sensation as he exposed her with a quick flick of his claws. The white fell away from her body, shredded on the ground where it stayed until Inuyasha kicked it away from them and set her gently back down. His lips touched her neck barely and moved to the striking bone at her collar that he sucked and licked on before moving back away from her and starring.

She was perfect, he thought slowly as his eyes stared at her face. She was panting with her mouth opened lightly and her tongue running over her lips. Her chest was heaving up and down in time with the flirtatious opening and closing of her mouth. And as he watched her breast rise and fall he became enticed in a way he had never known before. For the first time in his life he found himself completely sexually and mentally frustrated.

With a deep breath he gained a resolved and bent his head towards her chest. He nuzzled the left breast fondly before he took the nipple into his mouth without thought, or question. Then he let his tongue round the bead and thrash over it as he looked up into her face. Her eyes were opened and staring at him hooded with lust and need. Her mouth was left open panting as she moaned out and arched into him. His hands traveled down her sides and rubbed them with gentle calming fingers while he let his teeth graze over her chest.

Her hands came up around his hips when he stopped and then traveled around his waist to the front where they came across the tie of his belt. His whole body stiffened and he groaned as her hand grazed him teasingly while he bucked involuntarily. He bit his lip and growled at her then snarled as she rubbed her palm into him, his body moving on a will of its own, as if he was begging like a dog for more. And really he was.

Every instinct he had been born with was telling him to submit to her like any good male would. Let her have a moment, it was telling him, and once she was done he could pounce her. He could make her howl and growl and pant. He could cause her to shake with a violent need and he could dominate her but at the moment the demon within him wanted her to pleasure him. It greedily wanted to be pleasured first and then later pay her back kindly.

She rubbed her palm over him and kissed his parted lips giggling as she watched him on his hands and knees above her, her body half under him. She continued to massage him as he whimpered and whined bucking his hips foreword and panting.

With a slight smirk she moved her body out from under him a little more and kept her hand in its caressing motions as she looked at the two puppy ears in the mass of silver white. Slowly she brought one of the ears into her mouth and licked the fur before blowing over it.

With a whimper/growl he nearly came in his pants from her attentions but stopped himself by moving her hands away and untying the belt himself. He kicked the clothing off into the darkness behind him. He kissed her again as his hands spread the folds of her kimono away from her and started to move it down her elbows a little more. The silk easily did what he wanted it to do and pooled around her.

Inuyasha purred while his tongue was still in her mouth exploring the outline of her gums and teeth. She giggled from the feeling. He smiled at her giggle and pushed her towards the ground beneath him again as they parted and stared at each other only from a moment then came back together softly.

"Inuyasha, I love you." She said against his lips and he stopped moving as he backed away from her and looked her in the eyes. Gentleness built inside him and he smirked softly before kissing her sweetly.

"I love you too, Kagome." He kissed her again lightly while he searched for the right way to say this, the right means to bring it up. The thought of his love had brought up a conversation he and Miroku had once had about marriage and the importance of virginity to women.

"_Man you look like hell monk!" _

"_I feel it Inuyasha." His hair was almost half way out of his pony tail and his eyes were blood shot. He had dark circles under his eyes as well as a hollow looking visage. _

"_What's wrong with you?"_

_"I am used to having—sex—at least once a month. Although since I met Sango I have really cut back."_

_Inuyasha snorted, he knew the truth to that statement. He was able to smell when the monk took out his sexual frustration by less than pleasant means and also he could smell the guilt that came with it. _

"_Yeah, it's been a while since I smelled sex and shame on you." _

_Miroku smiled but had the decency to blush. He knew what the statement had meant and that it wasn't offensive when coming from his only male friend._

"_But with the marriage and everything coming up I decided not to have sex again. That has been seven months." _

_Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and tried to recall the last time he smelt any woman on the monk at all. He came up with about the same time frame so he waved Miroku on and told him to keep going. _

_The monk nodded and sighed heavily as a feeling of embarrassment came over him and he found himself unwilling to tell his friend but he pressed on._

"_And now, I find myself wanting Sango. I have to have her, she is just—I can't put it in words. Sango is so different from any other woman I've had. She is uncontrollable, she isn't charmed to easy, and she fits back and calls me on my perverted ways."_

_Inuyasha nodded and turned towards the depressing man. "Well, why don't you tell her that you want her and ask if she will agree so you don't go insane and keep on asking me this stuff?"_

"_I can't do that no matter what."_

"_Why not?" _

_Miroku turned to him and gave him a look that stated he should know. But in all honesty Inuyasha had not a clue what the monk was getting at, mainly because of his heritage. Dog demons' mated for life but to do that they had to first mate. The idea of a wedding was pretty much foreign to the hanyou, as were most human traditions._

"_Because I love her and if you are in love with a woman you should wait until your wedding night especially if she is a virgin."_

With soft eyes he moved away from her with one last sweet kiss to the lips. The hands that had been resting in her kimono moved and proceeded to close it back up while she looked at him worriedly. He turned her and tied her obi back slowly with great care to mind his claws so he would not tear it. Then with a heavy heart he moved away and found his pants, slipping them over his hips as he moved back to her and tied the proper knot in them.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked at her worried eyes as her hands clutched her kimono together and worried at the material. He almost couldn't say what he wanted to, but the words of the monk all those years ago echoed in his head and he knew what he had to do.

"Marry me." At first he thought she fainted with her eyes opened. Suddenly she looked up at him with happy but confused eyes.

"Why so sudden?" She asked with a happy and surprised voice.

"Because I love you…" He stated like it was plainly obvious, he smiled as he put a hand on each shoulder squeezing them. "And when you love a woman you should wait until your wedding night. Kagome I want to uphold your human traditions. It is part of who you are and it is a small part of who I am."

"Don't demon's just take mates?"

"Yeah they do but we're more human than demon collectively, aren't we?"

She nodded without thinking and looked at him in a semi state of shock causing him to continue.

"So I think we should follow humans and get married. Then on our wedding night I will claim you with my demon half."

"Yes, I want to be your wife but we don't have to wait."

Somewhere in the back of Inuyasha's mind he heard the demon in him cheer.

"But, your traditions—"

"Inuyasha I accept every part of you. I accept the demon and the human, I accept the hanyou." She reached out and touched a lock of his hair. "And if I'm going to really accept you then I should accept all of our traditions both human and demon."

He felt his heart stop in his chest.

"The demon wants a mate, the human wants a wife." She continued on. "And this human wants the same." She pointed at herself.

He jumped her. He really jumped her as the demon in him fully accepted Kagome as his mate. This woman had accepted every part of him without a single thought. It enthralled him, it enticed, him, it made him burn with love. To have someone so completely in love with you that they would denounce their own culture and take in a part of your own, it was amazing.

Their lips pressed so tightly together that she was afraid they might never be able to break apart. They parted for air and panted as they rested their heads together and laughed. They laughed because they were happy and they were finally together as both a human couple and a demon couple.

They were going to marry, they were going to become mates. They were going to be together for the rest of their life. They were each other's family. Inuyasha the orphan and Kagome the orphan of this world.

She wanted to be Inuyasha's wife, and she wanted him to be her husband. She wanted to be Inuyasha's mate, and she wanted him to be her mate.

With that thought she held him close.

"Kagome." He said as he held her as tightly as he dared, she looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

She smiled even brighter for him and took his lips against her own hopefully, helplessly. "I," She let another kiss fall onto him, "Love," Another wonderful devoted kiss, "You." One last kiss came onto his now slightly red lips as she smiled, her eyes shining brightly. "And I always will."

"Ka—go—me…"

"In—u—Ya—sha…"

The moon came out, full and wondrous, from behind the trees. And as it peaked at them from over the trees it seemed to be brighter than normal. This was Kagome and Inuyasha's day and no one could stop it from happening, not Akkanka or even Naraku. It was time that they finally joined together as they had always meant to be.

Briefly in the back of Kagome's mind she heard a voice echo from her own memory.

_'Thank-you, Kagome for saving my son.' _

End of Chapter

Reviews Welcomed


	23. Mental and Physical Love

Revised and Adapted 9/1/2010

Chapter XXIII: Mental and Physical Love 

A small child of no more than six moved through the underbrush on the outskirt of Inuyasha's forest where it met the village. He was hesitant at first but soon moved closer to the hut which was next to a small shrine. By he could see the outlined shadows of several people standing or sitting around its bright flames.

'What should I do?' The child thought as he set back on his haunches and played with the dirt in front of him. 'They might kill the messenger.' He banged his head soundlessly while repeating the word 'stupid' under his breath. 'Why did I ever get mixed up with Akkanka?'

He flicked a pebble with one tiny claw and debated on what to do. He had been told to deliver a message by one of the master's servants only because he could make the trip in under a week and the other guy was too lazy. But he was a good choice for the job since he was a rare type of hanyou, a type that was known for the ability to run for days with no need for food or water or sleep.

He ran a finger over the scales on his skin and pouted. Commonly he was called a 'freak' or a disaster area for the disfiguring blue scales that lined his flesh. Everyone thought he was ugly and horrible, that his scales should be shaved off his arms.

The small boy brought his hands away from his scaled arm and looked at the glistening blue of his skin which was a cross between some reptilian and a human. He then moved his hands to his ears and sighed, they were on the side of his head and were shaped like a normal demons ears but much like the rest of his body they were scaled and tinted a florescent shade of blue.

'Why was I born a freak of nature? Stupid demon blood!'

With a small sigh from the tiny body he stood and prepared to enter the hut like he had been told to, he would deliver the message and pray the humans didn't kill him out of fear or anger.

He was just about to stand up and walk towards the hut when someone appeared behind him and he sensed it. Hastily he turned around fearful that he was in danger. The scent of ginger filled his nose and he starred at the white haired woman before him. She was just now putting her crane back into its place and was looking at him kind of funny.

"Aoi-chan?" Mumbled Yutara as she moved closer to the now shaking boy.

He gasped and tears formed in his purple eyes as he bowed and started to talk uncontrollable quavers. "Yutara-san!" He cried while bowing his head and shaking, "Akkanka-sama didn't send you, did he? I didn't do anything wrong, I was just about to deliver the message like he asked! I'm sorry if I wasn't quick enough. Please, don't punish me!"

Yutara didn't know what to do, she just stood there and let him babble as the residents of the hut emerged and gawked at the slight of the blue tinted boy.

At first everyone starred as an unexplainable silence fell over them. All they could here was the sound of Aoi's whimpers. The air grew still around them and the leaves paused as if frightened before sinking into a gentle hushed noise that sounded remarkably like a lullaby.

Slowly Yutara moved into view and towards the cowering form of the boy in front of her. She bent at the waist and kneeled down putting a hand on his back so he would look at her. Which he did, with all the fright he had in his eyes, their purple color began to melt into a thundering blue as he backed away, unknowingly, in the direction of Sesshoumaru.

The tall form of the Lord of the Western lands loomed over him and he stopped backing away out of shock. Aoi stared up at him. He fell to bit bottom as his bent knees shook so hard he was unable to support himself.

"Don't hurt me!" He squeaked out as he covered his head with his hands and started to hyperventilate as he fell to his back with a 'thud'. "I'm just the messenger!"

"From whom does your message come?" Sesshoumaru asked smartly.

He peeked out from under his arm to look at Sesshoumaru and laughed awkwardly as he stuttered while searching for something to say. "Akkanka-sama?"

Sesshoumaru's nose flared at the information and he huffed as he grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt. The boy cried out and began to whimper in fear. It was the appearance of a very pregnant Rin that stopped Sesshoumaru. She touched his hand silently requesting him to let the boy go.

Sesshoumaru and Rin looked at each other for a long time. It was as if they were battling each other. Finally Sesshoumaru relented and let the boy down. The child cried and hiccupped as he rubbed his eyes.

With Sesshoumaru growling behind her, Rin lowered herself to the child's level and put a gentle hand on his head. "It's okay sweetheart, no one is going to hurt you, I promise."

Small eyes looked up at her with fear and a slim bit of trust. "Really?"

Rin nodded and took the little boy in her arms without another word. He smiled and snuggled against her stomach without thought. It was a mother's touch, something so precious to any boy or man that they let their guard down, the second it came back into their life.

Sesshoumaru growled at Rin and glared at the child who was starting to snuggle into his mate's chest. Something inside of him was building and it looked like he might just snatch the child and kill it for its familiar behavior with his mate.

Rin walked by him and glared causing his growling to stop and his jealousy to become even greater as the boy held tighter to Rin and refused to let go once they were in the hut. Reluctantly he and the rest of the ground followed her inside.

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman who was left behind. "Come in Yutara."

Once inside they set in silence, no one daring to make a move as Aoi clung to Rin and looked around frantically. Sesshoumaru came to sit next to her, causing the child to nearly have a panic attack before Aoi realized they were mates.

His little nose sniffed at the air and smelled the mixture of scents coming from deep within the woman who was cuddling him.

'No wonder he was so protective, I'm in his territory.' Aoi thought as he moved away from Rin a little and looked at Sesshoumaru; the older demon looked at him from the corner of his eye and glared unleashing a growl that Rin couldn't hear with her human hearing.

The boy tried not to show his fear but failed and turned into Rin quickly while taking deep breaths to calm him before he turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Dog lord" He said in a small voice that only a small boy would have. Sesshoumaru acknowledged him with an ever so slight nod of the head and look from his peripheral vision. "I'm sorry, I threatened your territory, I did not mean to."

Surprisingly Sesshoumaru seemed please with the way the boy was acting and nodded his head favorably before looking back into the fire.

"You are forgiven." Rin said in a small whisper as she hugged the boy closer and rocked him gently. He smiled in return and began to fall to sleep but was abruptly shocked out of it by the entrance of a new scent in his nose. Quickly he bolted upright, his hands still clinging to Rin's Kimono.

"Don't worry," Sesshoumaru said to him in a low voice meant for only his ears. "He is pack."

A young fox kit entered the hut, he looked exhausted. Aoi relaxed back into Rin's grip and noted that the kit was not that strong.

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo questioned sleepily as he stepped into the hut and set down next to Kaede. He seemed unfazed by the two new additions to the hut.

"They are out somewhere in the night. How did your exam go." Kaede asked with a pleasant smile.

"Okay, I guess." Mumbled Shippo as he curled into a ball and warmed his fox feet as close to the fire as he could possibly get without setting his fur on fire.

"Did you advance to the next rank."

"Barely." He yawned. "I made it by the skin of my teeth."

Kaede smiled and congratulated the kit. The test were very hard at Shippo's level and it was taking more and more of his energy to pass each exam. The fox world was tricky like that. Young fox demon's were required to test to succeed to the next level of their world, it was the only demonic race that followed the exam method of teaching their young.

"Well," Kaede said as she stirred the fire with a charred and cured stick. "Congratulations Shippo. You have worked hard and for that you are rewarded."

The kitsune smiled as his sleepy eyes seemed the glaze over. "Thank you, Kaede." He was asleep within a moment.

"We should wait for Inuyasha and Kagome before we question the boy." Kaede said as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

The dog lord nodded at the old woman agreeing before he turned to Yutara. "I see you finally made it. Pretty quick for a hanyou."

"I owe it to my breed."

"You said you are a dog and Kaze?"

"Yes, Inu and Kaze." She replied back to him. "I am able to fly which makes travel much quicker."

Sesshoumaru nodded and appeared to be thinking of something distant for a moment.

A trivial emotion made its way onto his face and he moved back ever so slightly from her then took a good look at her before glancing at his mate. He gave Rin a gentle smile that some would have not taken for gentle or for a smile because it was barely there at all and on the boarder of a smirk.

"Inu and Kaze. An odd mix."

She nodded again but realized he was pushing the subject away and was not willing to let it come to him fully. So Yutara let the subject drop and instead began a conversation with Kaede.

Rin looked at her mate and for the first time didn't know what to do with him. She knew who he was thinking of and that really didn't bother her, because she knew he loved her no matter what he was thinking.

Besides, they had the conversation before, once a few days after the baby was conceived and she wanted to know who the other love had been. Even then she was aware of whom it most likely was.

It turned out that Sesshoumaru had loved Kagura and had made love to another Inu-Youki like him many years ago before she was ever born. So this didn't bother her, after all you can't forget first loves or first times but she was the here and now and forever. She knew he would love her till the day he died and that he would love their child just the same, even if he couldn't show it.

She smiled as the name of the woman came to her, Kanai, was her name, Sesshoumaru's first. He had told her about Kanai and how she had been just another demon bitch in desperate need of attention.

She was wanting and demanding and needy and wouldn't leave him alone till he gave in. And in a way Sesshoumaru was glad he had, it had prepared him for making love to her, it helped him give Rin more pleasure and take away as much of the pain as possible.

Kanai was a beautiful woman and but he did not love her. She was just like all the other women, only more forceful.

A blush came to Rin's face and she closed her eyes while smiling and hugging the little boy tighter in her arms. She remembered the conversation they had had about Kanai.

She had very bluntly asked him how many times he had slept with the Inu girl. Sesshoumaru had taken a moment to think before responding twice. Rin, in an odd state of jealousy had told him that she wished she could have slept with him that many times.

It only took a minute for Sesshoumaru to clue into what she was saying and jump her.

A giggle escaped her lips as she tried hard to stop thinking about the memory but when Sesshoumaru looked at her worriedly it only grew worst.

Kaede raised her eyebrow as did Yutara when Rin blushed madly while giggling.

"Are you okay Rin?" Asked Sesshoumaru as he looked at her with worry. She only laughed harder.

-break-

Inuyasha let his tongue gently lick Kagome's breast as he massaged her mass of curls. The naked girl underneath him moaned as he did.

"Inuyasha?" She barely got out as his claws on his other hand brushed over her hip.

"Yes Kagome." He pulled back and licked her nipple while making contact with her eyes.

It was the sexist thing Kagome had ever seen. His hair was in his face and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth as his hooded eyes looked at her. They were filled with lust and certainty. He took his hand that had been between her legs and used it to gently massage her other breast as he sucked on the underside of the one he was currently working on.

She closed her eyes, she couldn't stand to look at that sexy face, it was making her throb even more. The area between her legs was wet and hot and was begging for something Kagome had never experienced.

She felt Inuyasha's mouth leave her chest and whimpered at the loss of contact. "Inuyasha? Her voice questioned as he moved away from her. She opened her eyes only to see him kneeling between her upturned knees.

A blush came to her cheeks and she held her breath. She was completely exposed, there was nothing between Inuyasha and her bare sex. Kagome wanted to push her knees together, to stop him but he had one hand on each knee, pushing her thighs down to the ground.

She felt the silk of her kimono kit her knees, it was underneath her acting as a blanket to keep them off the ground.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned a little panicked as he bent his head down. She felt his hot breath against her inner thigh and squeaked. "You don't need to do—"

She lost the ability to speak when his fingers touched her folds pulling them back . His tongue darted in and he swiped it against the little nub. Kagome's heart practically jumped out of her chest as the sensation filled her completely.

Even with the snow that was still laying in patches around them she felt hot. So hot that she thought for sure she was melting some of the snow close to them with just her radiating body heat.

He licked her again and she moaned loud and long her hips bucking underneath his mouth. He took another few testing licks before he wrapped his lips around the bud he had been teasing. Kagome gasped as he sucked on it lightly, the same way he had sucked on her breast.

"Oh, my God." Kagome barely managed to say as the sensation completely filled her. She had played with herself before, touching that little bead. It had felt good at the time but nothing like what this felt like. Not even close.

He sucked on it harder and Kagome fisted her hands in his hair pulling his head down. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind and continued to suck on her. He was afraid to use his hands for fear of his claws so he stuck to using his mouth on her. He undid his lips and licked again. The heightened stimulation cause Kagome to raise her hips completely off the ground for a moment.

She whined and whimpered as he created a pattern of sucking and licking. His own curiosity got the best of him as he wondered about the mechanics of what they were about to do together. His instincts were telling him that somewhere in these folds was where he was supposed to be.

His member throbbed in his still tied hakama and he whined in the back of his throat before licking the whole length of Kagome's sex. He felt his tongue enter a small opening at which time Kagome's eyes went wide and she pulled on his head, pushing him closer to the spot.

With curiosity he explored the area, finding the spot again, he pushed his tongue into it and she gasped with delight. Carefully he created a new pattern, he would suck on her, lick her and then move his tongue into her opening.

His instincts directed him, told him that this was the spot he was looking for, this was the part of her body designed to house the part of him.

Suddenly he felt Kagome's inner muscle start to spasm. Every instinct in his body seemed to cheer, he had just accomplished an important part of mating.

Kagome felt the tight knot that had been forming in her stomach draw as tightly as it could, in a rush she felt the coil explode as she cried out and pulled Inuyasha as close to her as she could. Dragging him away from the source of her pleasure she brought him to her mouth and kissed him as hard as she could. She could taste herself in his mouth and it surprised her as she pushed her knees tightly together.

Inuyasha, laying by her side, smiled against her mouth, knowing that he had been the great source of her pleasure. He felt her begin to calm and with that calm came her hand.

It worked his way to his hakama's knot. He felt her undo it with such skill that he briefly wondered if she ever had before. The knot fell away and with it he was exposed.

He felt a great amount of fear overcome him. What if she didn't like what she saw? What if it scared her? What if he was abnormal in some way?

He didn't have much time to think of it before Kagome's hand came in contact with his skin. The feel of her warm hand, so innocent and yet so daring made him groan.

She touched the head of his penis, gently pushing back the skin as she rubbed her hand up and down his shaft.

"Fuck." He said as he laid on his back. "Shit."

She giggled. "Somehow I always knew you were the type to cuss during sex."

He growled at her but was quickly shushed as she did the one thing he could not believe anyone would do. She bent her head and kissed his tip.

"Damn it." He pushed out as she licked him from tip to balls. He felt like he was going to explode at any minute but he didn't want to. No, the demon in him said that it wouldn't count, it wouldn't count unless he finished the deed in the right place. The spot between her legs. "Kagome—?"

She continued but did glance at him as she put her whole mouth around his shaft. She felt the heat in her legs start to build again as she took in the sight of him. He was sweating despite the cold his eyes were open but seemed to be having trouble focusing on her. His hands were dug into her kimono creating holes. He was panting, his chest glistening with sweat.

"Please." He said as he forced himself not to buck into her mouth. "Kagome, please, I need—fuck."

He lost his battle as he bucked into her. She was started for all of five seconds before she swirled her tongue along the sides of his shaft. One of her hands reached up hesitantly before it took hold of his balls in her hand.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened. That had felt way to good, if she kept this up he would never be able to keep control. With quick actions Inuyasha gently pulled her from his lap, smashing their lips together so violently that Kagome was sure they would be bruised.

They grew feverish as Inuyasha moved her down on her kimono. He felt himself grow so tight that he was positive he was about to explode.

"Kagome, are you sure?" He asked as he pushed her legs apart. She helped him by spreading her knees. He was hovering over her, looking at her in all her glory.

"Inuyasha." She reached up and put one hand on each shoulder. "I want you."

It was all he needed. Kagome braced herself as he lowered his body onto hers. He was positioned exactly where he needed to be.

He looked at Kagome's closed eyes. He knew that this was going to hurt her to some degree although he was uncertain if it would be from her virginity. Miroku had told him that women who fight sometimes lose that sign of innocence. He knew for a fact that Sango's had been destroyed in fitting. After their matting Miroku had come to him and asked if Sango was a virgin, knowing that Inuyasha's nose never lied.

Inuyasha had reassured him that Sango was in fact a virgin upon their mating. It was then that Miroku had explained about women's virgin guard.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and wondered if hers was still there. When Kagome's eyes finally opened and saw the look on Inuyasha's face she smiled and pulled his head down. They kissed sweetly and Kagome raised her hips. The tip of his manhood touched her and they both stopped breathing.

Carefully, he pushed into her folds waiting for the resistance but it never came. Instead he was met by the single most amazing feeling of his life. She was so warm and tight, so hot and inviting. He pushed himself totally within her and closed his eyes in bliss.

Kagome moaned at the feel of him. She was in no pain.

Inuyasha hissed as he pulled out of her. The cold air hit his now warmed member and created the most amazing sensation on his skin. Quickly he dove back into her, filling her again much to her pleasure.

It felt so good to Inuyasha, it felt so welcoming. He knew there was no way he would last very long, the new sensation was simply too much for him.

Kagome panted as she brought her hips up to meet his tentative thrust. She was frustrated with how slow he was moving. She wanted to feel him deeper inside of her, filling her faster and faster.

"Inuyasha." She enticed as she spoke into his ear. "Faster."

He gritted his teeth. "Damn it Kagome." He ground out as he moved a little faster. "I can't."

"Please, it doesn't hurt."

"I know." He was panting in her ear as he brought his lips to her shoulder. He licked and sucked at the place he had bit her. "You feel too good."

She understood immediately.

"It's okay." She said as she encouraged him with her own hips to move faster. "Just make it feel good."

He grunted and pushed into her harder the way she wanted. "Fuck." He panted, as the feeling that was building in him started to gain more momentum. It had taken him nearly ten minutes to get her body to orgasm before, he knew he would not last long enough this time to do that. It made him feel horrible, the thought of leaving her without feeling as pleasured and connected as he was.

He pushed into her deeper as she called his name softly, her voice husky with her need. He could feel the way her body clutched at him and pulled him. It was completely and utterly the best thing he had ever felt.

His enter body was about to go into a fit of spasms. He held it back as he opened his eyes to take in her face. Her face was almost enough to make him release.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was mused about her head. Her lips were parted and she was muttering his name between breaths. He pushed himself back further so he could take more of her in.

Her breast pounced with each thrust inwards and her tongue lapped at her lips with each pull out. She was amazing to look at. He felt his balls clench harder and knew that there was no trying to hold on any longer.

He looked down at his own chest and let out a low and long moan as he forced himself to hold back his release. He bent down putting his head on her shoulder as he slowed their pace.

She whimpered and came back to herself, realizing what was happening. She knew it would take her several more minutes before she was able to join him and the look of pain on his made her understand even more.

Sango had once told her that when her and Miroku had sex he was not always able to bring her to climax before his own hit. At first she had gotten angry with him but over time she realized that the more stimulating their encounter and the longer it had been in-between the harder it was for the monk to hold himself together. It wasn't his fault, he tried to stop it from happening but his body was going to react whether he liked it or not.

With this understanding Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha's ear. She took it into her mouth and sucked for a moment then in a soft voice she told him. "Let go."

The hanyou couldn't help it as he released himself deep inside of her. Pushing as fully as possible into her, practically hitting her womb as he pumped himself into her.

She gasped at the sensation of it. It might not have been an orgasm but it felt incredible, the rush of heat, the way he pressed into her, the way his lips and fangs worried at her neck as he panted and whined and yipped.

"Kagome." He repeated over and over again along with a few other words in the language of his father. It took him a full minute to recover before he was able to look at her. She had wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him to her as he panted. "I'm sorry." He said in a sad voice.

She blinked in surprise before pulling them together for a chaste kiss. "Don't be." She whispered. "It was great. It felt really good, amazing."

"But—I finished too so—."

Her kiss hushed him. "You were wonderful." She said as she brought his head down to relax on her chest. He was growing soft inside of her and was no longer able to stay inside. He slipped out and they both whimpered at the lack of contact.

After a few moments he pulled away from her. She panicked at the separation wondering what was wrong when she felt him push her legs apart again. His tongue came to the junction between them and her eyes rolled back in bliss as he pleasured her again.

It took him only a few minutes with his tongue and lips licking her and sucking on her. Her body was already so stimulated that it came without preamble.

She drew in deep breaths as he came up to lay beside her. "What?" She questioned as she looked at him.

"I will never leave you unsatisfied Kagome." He said in a soft voice. "You are my mate and your needs come above everything else in my life. I love you."

-break-

Kagome set with her back to Inuyasha's chest and the back of her head resting on his shoulder as she looked up into the starry night sky. Twinkles and flickers caught her attention at odd times causing her to sigh with an new contentment that she hadn't know in years.

They were dressed again and simply enjoying the others company. As she studied the stars she noticed the constellations she had been taught in school. The big and little dipper, Orion, and the Taurus.

As she looked at the stars she drew her own constellation. It was that of a dog next to a girl. The dog had on a little collar and the girl was holding the leash.

She giggled as she imagined the dog in the sky barking and trying to eat the leash. The giggle stopped when she felt Inuyasha shift his weight and press the rosary into her back.

Kaede had told her that the rosary had originally been made by Kikyo, to control Inuyasha but for some reason Kikyo never gave it to him. It was off to her that Kikyo who had wished to bind him to her, refused to subject him to the rosary, but Kagome who wanted to free him bounded him to her with its enchantment.

'I freed and bound him.' She thought to herself. A sigh from behind her drew her out of her thoughts and a set of fine fangs grazed her neck before a gentle pair of lips kissed the spot to sooth it. She knew that even if it had been a binding necklace, it was not the rosary that kept Inuyasha with her.

"Inuyasha…" She sighed happily and turned her head so she could look in his eyes. His back was to the well, leaning comfortably on the old wood and smiling for her.

"Kagome?" He mumbled as his eyes closed and he kissed her lips gently. Her eyes closed as well and pecked his lips in much the same way he had her own before hiding her face in his neck and kissing it.

He shivered as her hot breath brushed across his neck and sent warmth through his normally cold body. The sensation repeated when she once again let out a long yet quiet breath and he had half a mind to turn her fully against him so he could start something.

"Inuyasha I want to ask you something."

He tried to focus on what she had said but the feel of her breath on his neck was making it harder and harder to listen.

"Go ahead." He said in a husky pant.

She smiled into his neck and nuzzled him, taking in his scent of rain and trees and earth. A scent that reminded her of the forest and nature, it reminded her of the simple pleasure of just sitting in a field and doing nothing but relaxing. And it helped to calm her down and focus on what she normally wasn't able to pay attention to at all.

"What will our life be like—together?"

He thought for a second, bringing her body closer to his and moving her head so it rested on his chest instead of shoulder. She sighed and laid her head next to his heart waiting for a reply.

"It will be simple." He said in a small, faraway voice. "I'll build us a house; right here in this clearing."

"Why here?" She didn't know if she liked the idea of the house being here, in a place that held so many memories for her. So many memories that she didn't want to think about anymore because they upset her but then again—

"Because this is the place that allowed you to come to me and this is where we made peace after those two long years. This place—," His voice held a note of high emotions, something she saw rarely unless something drastic had happened. "Is our start."

"Our start?"

"Yes. This was our beginning and it will be a part of you and I forever." He replied and noticed that he could see his breath. He didn't have time to say anything as she kissed him. He sighed into his mate's mouth. "Kagome." He mumbled on her lips as he forced himself to pull away from her shivering form. "You're way to cold to be out here like this, we should go to the hut where it's warm."

She nodded her head no and put her arms around his neck drawling him back into the slight kiss. "No, if we stay like this I'll be warm enough."

He couldn't bring himself to argue with her.

They continued to kiss each other softly and slowly before she pushed away from him and looked into his golden eyes.

"Tell me, more about out life, Inuyasha."

"What do you want to know." He said amused.

"How many children will we have in our small hut by the well?"

He smirked and drew her into one last sweet kiss.

"Four or five." He said in a gentle voice flowing with happy undertones.

"I can do that." She said with a smile. She would have as many children as he wanted, provided they were as cute as him. "Boys or girls?"

He didn't reply for a few moments as he thought of his answer. "I want a daughter."

"A daughter?" She looked at him fondly, knowing he would be great with a little girl, just like he was with Mika. "You do realize we will have to chase off the mini-Miroku's?"

"That's why we have some son's to so they can do the work for me when I'm tired."

She laughed out loud for the first time in several months and kissed him again. "You know we have no control over the sex of the child?"

He looked at her and nodded as he rested his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Yes, I know. But still I want a few boys and one sweet little girl. And I'll protect her from Shokuro with all the power in my body!"

She laughed and kissed him again gently before putting her forehead back into contact with his.

"I don't think Shokuro would do that like his father. He takes after Sango."

"They could have more kids you know."

She thought about it for a second and then looked him dead in the eye with a happy glare.

"I'll help you chase them all."

All he could do was laugh before pulling her to her feet. He kissed her and touched her stomach before he wrapped his arms around her body. Taking her hand in his they walked towards Kaede's hut, a place full of warmth, love and family. Or more importantly _their family_…

_End of Chapter_

Reviews Welcomed


	24. Akkanka's Letter

Revised and Adapted 9/2/2010

Chapter XXIV: Akkanka's Letter

Sesshoumaru watched Rin intently as she put the small child, Aoi, into a futon that Kaede had prepared. The little boy was already asleep and had been for quite some time but just now the older woman had expressed that he should be in a proper bed. Mainly, because Rin needed her own rest now that she was getting closer and closer to birth. It was only going to be another month or so but nothing was certain.

Hanyou children were fickle about birth and deemed their own times to come. In short, a hanyou cannot be predicted. Some were five months, some were two, and some were even less than that. On average they were between month two and eight but hardly ever more than nine or less than two. And at the moment it looked like Rin would be around four maybe five but no more or less.

She was already at two and not quit big enough to give birth at three.

With a shrug Sesshoumaru turned away from his mate and the boy to look at Kaede.

"Kaede-san?" His voice sounded as if he was bored but his demeanor suggested otherwise.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"When do you think the pup will be born?"

She thought about it for a minute, letting her head tilt back and look up to the ceiling as she stirred the fire. She appeared to be deeply concentrating and was looking over at Rin every once in a while, checking how big she was.

After a minute or two she went back to focusing on the fire she was tending and appeared to have forgotten what she was doing, until she began to speak. "My guess is two months from now."

She looked back at him and he nodded with a slight turning of the lips. He looked around the hut and noticed that Rin was singing to the little boy and that the white girl Yutara was watching with longing eyes.

He didn't really question her intentions at all. At the moment he was more interested in the way his mate fit in so well with the scene he was witnessing. She appeared so natural with the child and that was endearing to him. 'Rin—,' he thought deep in the back of his mind, losing himself in his thoughts of Rin. 'I wonder why I fell for her; she was only a little child when I met her but now.'

He took a deep breath and tried not to lose himself in her scent. He so badly wanted to but he couldn't, under any circumstances. Not in this hut, not with all these people around him. These people who he didn't know, who were not part of his pack.

Right now he needed to wait for the morning to come when Inuyasha and Kagome came back and they could discuss Aoi's appearance.

For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru wished he wasn't the only adult male in the room. He felt slightly intimidated by the mass amount of females around him. They were everywhere with their female scents, delicate features, delicious mouths, and decorative eyes.

Now that he thought about it he was glad he was the only male in the room at the moment.

With a smirk Sesshoumaru thought of all the lovely times he had with his mate—all the kisses and shy touches, her faint blushes and satisfied sighs or smiles. He took a deep breath and calmed himself into relaxing his arousal. There were other demons in the hut after all and he couldn't have them giving him funny looks.

He opened one eye to make sure that those two other demons had not been affected by the slight arousal scent. Surely the child would have ignored it, he was asleep so he probably didn't even notice it, but the full grown woman probably had. His eyes traveled to Yutara and noticed that she was scenting the air a little but otherwise was only ignoring it. Good, he thought, he didn't want her to get any ideas on why he was aroused, just thinking about it was making his arousal heighten again.

Desperately he calmed himself and tried to concentrate on anything other than his own body.

Luckily for him it came in the appeasing form of his mate.

Rin finished her song and moved back to his side, slowly with the refinement of a million concubines. She shifted to the ground moving her legs beneath her and setting her hands in her lap gracefully, like a noble women trained to sit like she was cradling a Lily.

Her eyes were closed and her lips drawn into a line of thought before she opened them and took in a shaky breath. She then turned to him and caught his eyes with her own, they gazed at each other and lost themselves in the other for a short time then both turned away from the other and looked at the wall.

Neither could deny that they were pining for the other and wishing to indulge in feral activates. A passionate on slot of feelings them both hard.

Slowly, shyly, Rin reached out and took hold of Sesshoumaru's one hand that had been resting between his crossed legs. She held it and waited for a response, which she got quickly in the way of his fingers closing over her own and a gentle rubbing of her palm. He smiled at her before turning to look back at the jumping flames of the fire. Something he normally didn't do, normally he would continue to look at her and keep his gaze hot and heavy for her to see.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her voice was soft and low so only he would hear it. He turned to her and smiled ever so slightly down at her. She understood what that meant and nodded before resting her head on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that there was no arm attached to it. "I wonder where Inu-no-nii-chan and Kagome-chan are?"

For the very first time in his life Sesshoumaru actually laughed. He let go of her hand and brought it to his mouth, presenting the back of the hand to it before chuckling in laughter.

"Inu-no-nii-chan?" He repeated with a smile. He couldn't help but start to picture his brother hearing her say that in his mind. And every scenario was more hilarious than the last.

"Of course, he is now my brother as well as yours."

"But Inu-no-nii-chan?"

"What about it?"

"You called him 'dog brother.'" The amusement that was marked on his face was one for the record books, one that she would never forget and would never let him live it down.

"Well, he is. He has ears like a dog."

Sesshoumaru muttered something under his breath and took her hand back into his own for a moment before chuckling again. The image still forming in his head was more than enough to make him start up with the laughter all over again.

"And what will you call our child if they resemble dogs like their Ogiisan?"

She thought about it for a minute and then smiled at him widely, as if saying 'I know something you don't know.' A bit of fear shown on his face.

"Inu-sai-chan or Inu-otome-chan!"

If Sesshoumaru was capable of falling face first into the ground from embarrassment he would have right then.

"Dog-son and Dog-daughter? How can you torture them so?"

She shrugged and giggled as she patted her stomach with her free hand. A slight movement under it caught her attention and caused her to smile but she didn't say anything about it. She wanted to be alone with him the first time he felt the baby kick.

"They will be my dear tortured children. And this one will be the first!"

Sesshoumaru recovered and held her hand closely to his heart beat before kissing the knuckles.

"It is a boy."

Her head snapped up and her hand fell away from her stomach to rest on her bent knees while she stared into his pleased eyes.

"How do you know?

"I can smell it on you now."

"Smell it on me?"

He nodded and then turned to look into the fire before them once again. It was flickering as embers flew up into the air. "I smell male blood, the child will be male."

Rin smiled broadly as she kissed his cheek and placed her hands on her stomach, it was a boy.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a little smile as his thoughts drifted to his brother. He remembered telling him once that he wished him to be his heir, if he never had a boy child. But now he would have that son and Inuyasha would forever be cut out of the family line. The boy would become hiskoushaku and Inuyasha would no longer have power of title.

But, there was a way that Inuyasha could become ne-koushaku but that would require Inuyasha to formally accept the title when his son was at least two. He wasn't sure if his brother could do that. It required a ceremony and a lot of knowledge of proper respects and dedication to learning edict instructions. The boy hadn't been raised as an Noble Demon; he had been raised as a human, a peasant human at that.

'Wait a second? Izayoi was royalty, wasn't she? Yes, she was last princess to Musashi and that would make Inuyasha the heir of that land.'

Sesshoumaru shook his head, he knew more than anyone that the hanyou wouldn't take up the honor of ruling someplace unless he felt obligated.

Not that his brother wasn't stupid, he would probably be a very good ruler but that wasn't the person his brother was meant to be.

Suddenly all thought was interrupted from him as the scent of his brother and his brother's mate hit his nose and caused it to twitch ever so gently. He would never under any circumstances allow someone to see his nose twitch like that but then again—he looked over at Rin who was raising an eyebrow at him—there is a first time for everything.

Sesshoumaru took in a long sniff. His eyes widened as he took in his brother and Kagome's scent. They were not just 'mates' in name, they were true mates.

Quickly he looked at the huts entrance and waited for the two to enter. Not long after his brother came into the hut, hand in hand with the human girl he had fallen in love with. He decided not to say anything out of respect for his brother. It seemed best.

Kagome took a seat next to him with her legs folded delicately in the same manor Rin's were.

Her hands folded in her lap and she smiled at everyone in the room individually then turned to Kaede.

"Kaede-obaa-chan, do you have some left over stew or anything to eat by chance?"

The old woman nodded and took the cauldron into her withered hands. Slowly she placed it back over the fire and poured a stew looking liquid into it from one of the old containers Kagome had kept so long ago.

She began to stir the concoction slowly before she set back, ladle in hand and let it begin to boil from the heat of the fire. Kaede poked at the fire with the ladle and got it to catch again before she turned to Kagome and waited.

"Yutara," Inuyasha said when he caught sight of the girl. "How did you get her so quick?"

She smiled and tilted her head to the side while looking at him with her bright red eyes. "I flew."

Inuyasha as well as Kagome accepted that without much questions as the girl showed them a small crane. It reminded them of Kagura's feather.

Inuyasha looked over at Rin and noticed for the first time her weight gain. It had been hidden well underneath the bulk of her layered kimono. But, as with most Inu's, the nose never lied. He could smell the male scent on her, the boy that was growing within her. It was his brother's child.

"Rin?" He said in a confused voice as he pointed at her. Kagome follow his hand and noticed the bulk of the kimono. She recognized it for what it was within seconds.

"You're pregnant?" Kagome said with a big smile as she took in the younger girl.

Rin blushed and placed her hands over her stomach. "Yes, I am."

"Rin? You and my brother!" Inuyasha said with a smile. He smelled the air a little bit confirming the mating.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, now you are my nii-chan. Inu-no-nii-chan!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and laughed. There was no sadness in her eyes as she joined him the two began to lose it with their memories.

"Ok, it isn't that funny." Rin said as she glared in the direction of Kagome and the bewildered Inuyasha. But a faint chuckle from her right side caused her to turn and glare at her demon.

Amusement was shining in his eyes and he appeared to be truly enjoying himself, which brought a smile to her face. She wouldn't dare stop him from laughing when he was this happy because it was these moment that she lived for. With a smile she squeezed there conjoined hands and joined in the laughter the group was sharing.

After a moment they all calmed down and let out there last chuckles or slight laughs as Kaede served Inuyasha and Kagome the now warm stew. Both took the bowls thankfully and began to eat with gusto.

A movement from the back of the room caught Inuyasha's attention. At first he thought it was Shippo but the smell caught him off guard. He glanced at Sesshoumaru and made eye contact.

The older demon shook his head.

"There is nothing to worry about brother. The child in the futon will not hurt your mate. Besides if he was a danger do you think he would be alive?" Sesshoumaru said so low only Inuyasha heard him.

Inuyasha nodded slightly and laid his bowl in front of him thoughtfully.

"Why is he here?" He too made his voice as quite as possible, so only demons would hear it.

Yutara ignored the exchange in favor of talking with Kaede and Kagome.

"You will learn why he is here in the morning like all the rest of us will."

"You mean you don't know?"

"None of us do." Sesshoumaru sighed and looked around with only his eyes. Rin was asleep on his shoulder at the moment and it appeared that the old woman, Kagome, and Yutara were getting futons out for all of them to sleep in.

"You don't know his intentions but you allow him to stay?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and turned to him looking him dead in the eyes. "He is just a child

Inuyasha, no more than six. A child cannot be that powerful."

Inuyasha too snorted as he turned his nose up and 'feh'ed almost silently.

"Congratulations by the way." Sesshoumaru said softly as he gave his brother a meaningful look. "She honors our blood."

Inuyasha looked at his brother surprised. "Thank you."

"_Beta_." Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha smiled, "_Alpha_."

He turned towards the door of the hut and sighed softly. It had been a long and tiring day, one that he wouldn't be forgetting for a long time. A secretive smile came to his face and he blushed a little.

Tomorrow Kagome and him would announce their mateship and their upcoming human marriage.

-break-

The sun rose over the watch tower in Kaede's village, causing the guard to place a hand over his eyes and yawn. He had been out there all night and was just getting ready to change with another member of the village.

A smile came to his face as the sun surfaced further and outlined the trees and huts around him.

"How's it look up there?"

The guard looked down and bellow him saw the day watchman, his eyes were bright from sleep and he stretched lazily.

The other man raised his hand to wave before reaching for the ladder and climbing up. He made it to the top and took in the surrounding landscape.

"It looks like it will be a good day."

The freshly risen man nodded his head "Go on to bed."

"Have a good day." The night watchman said with a wave as he made his way down the ladder.

"A new day." He mumbled when his feet met the firm ground. His voice was raspy as he made his way down the path towards the shrine by Kaede's hut to pray. As he stepped onto the first step of the shrine he stopped and looked towards the old woman's hut.

He strained his ears and heard the stirring of the occupants. Usually, Kaede-sama woke with the sun just as they were changing guards, but it appeared today she had rested. He was glad, the village was well aware of her age and they feared she would succumb to the elements soon.

He turned towards the stairs again and made his way up the steps. Even his bones, although not nearly as old as Kaede, were creaking. Finally he made it to the top of the shrine steps and noticed the monk knelt before the shrine of Kikyo praying.

Respectfully the man walked quietly nearing the monk only slightly, he knelt beside him on his knees. Miroku looked over and bowed his head slightly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the snow staining their knees with wetness and the sun warming their backs. Miroku glanced over at him and determined that he didn't know his name so he decided to us a horrific to address him.

"Kojin-san?" He said respectfully.

The older man laughed and turned towards Miroku happily before bowing low to the ground nearly touching his nose to the snow. His bones groaned under the pressure but he still smiled and looked away from Miroku towards the dawn.

"What a wonderful sunrise, so different than the day before." He said with a slight grin of happiness.

"All sunrises are the same." Miroku said as he gazed at the man.

"No they aren't, believe me young man I have seen millions of sunrises and everyone is different." The old man said as he formed a circle around the sun with his hands before drawing the line from the sunrise to the sunset. "It may be the same sun that comes to us every day but every time it rises something in our world has changed."

Miroku nodded very briefly.

"Now, Miroku-sama I think you should get to your wife."

"Yes, I should be going home." Miroku thought about the differences between this day and the last. Today was going to be a much better day.

-break-

Kaede had never seen so many people in her hut. It was filled with humans and demons and hanyous. All of which were waiting for the answer to one question and one question only, why was this little boy here?

The little boy himself was still clinging to Rin and looking around frantically because of all the people that were packed in around him. His little purple eyes were searching them and trying to identify their scents so he would know how many humans were actually there.

He looked around with even more frenzied anxiety, as everyone grew quiet and looked for Rin to start the questioning. He felt the woman release him and bring him to the ground in front of her so she could look him straight in the eyes.

The motherly smile she had on her face reassured him that he was in no way going to be harmed today. So with a deep breath and lopsided smile he prepared for her to start the interrogation.

"Okay, Aoi-chan, why were you sent here? You said yesterday something about a message right?"

The little boy nodded and pulled something out of the top of his kimono before handing it to Rin and hiding his face in her stomach.

All that he had handed her was a piece of parchment that was rolled up tightly and held by a tight brown string. She carefully handed it to Sesshoumaru who nodded and slide a claw under the string, causing it to snap.

The residences of the hut watched closely and waited patiently. Midoriko herself was sitting not far away from the rest of the group with her eyes trained on the demon lord. She followed every movement that Sesshoumaru made and then looked at the small Mika. The child appeared to not even be affected by the atmosphere but she knew better. Mika was a powerful Miko and would sense every little change in her environment.

'Poor child, I hope I can help you.' She thought as she closed her eyes and trained her ears so she wouldn't miss a word of the letter.

Sesshoumaru handed the letter to Miroku, knowing the monk would be able to read human writing with more ease than he could.

Miroku studied the style of the writing first. It had been part of his training to read in many different styles, human, demon, and different areas of the Japan. By studying it first he might be able to determine where the writer of the letter was from.

"I would say they are from Nagasaki of the western Kyushu area by looking at their handwriting.

That means they aren't really that far from here, or at least the person who wrote this was taught to do so by a man from the area."

The rest of the gang nodded and stared at the letter as if it was a foul illness that would wipe out the whole village.

"Well," Whispered Sango from her place beside him. She was clutching Mika against her chest and kissing the girls head over and over again as she talked. "Read—it!"

Mika squirmed and reached for Inuyasha beside her mother. He took a glance at Sango as if asking if it was okay to take the child. Sango handed the little girl off and Inuyasha let her settle in his lap while he also held Kagome's hand.

"Alright." Miroku said before clearing his throat and turning to the letter. He wasn't sure if he would be able to read it but he would try.

_To the grand village of Edo, _

_It has recently come to my attention that in your small village there is a child named Mikaren. _

_She is a child of the Shikon no Toma, and holds great importance to the future of both the human and the demon race. She is destined to save humanity by killing all demons, an action that cannot be allowed._

_In one year we will come for her and she will die for both her future actions and the Shikon no Toma that survives in her. You have no hope of finding us in that time so if I were you I would prepare for her death as well as the death of her teacher, Kagome._

_With much thanks,_

_Akkanka_

At the end of the letter Sango stood to her feet and walked out of the hut like a zombie. Miroku allowed the letter to drop from his hands as he followed her. Both parents had seemed greatly shaken and even little Mika was starting to fuss with her confusion.

Outside a storm began to form and with it came lightening. The same lightening that had struck down the god's tree. It blazed outside and struck the ground, leaving a trail of hot black earth around the village. The wind picked up and the thunder rumbled causing the air around them to seem thick and claustrophobic.

Everything became dense and the air became thick, making it hard to breathe. Sango had begun to sob, everyone in the hut could hear her as well as Miroku's comforting words.

Sango wouldn't be able to talk for days after this and her voice would never change back to the sing song way it used to be. Not after the way she stretched her vocal cords at this moment and pulled them out of shape as she turned her head to the heavens and screamed. The scream echoed off of the buildings, off of the trees, the shrubs, the shrine.

Her scream didn't stop until she fainted.

_End of Chapter_

Reviews Welcomed


	25. Midoriko's Final Words

Revised and Adapted 9/3/2010

Chapter XXV: Midoriko's Final Words 

Sango had awakened from her faint some two hours everyone was sure she was okay Midoriko announced that it was time for her to go. She told them that her being with them was causing strain on Kagome and Mika's souls. Not wanting to cause the two women harm she decided it was time for her to depart from this earth.

So, regretfully, she told them that she must return to the afterlife but first there was something she had to talk to Kagome about. And so discreetly her and Kagome left the hut and went to the shrine, where a light coat of snow was settling.

The two stopped in front of the mini-shrine that Kikyo's ashes rested in. With their heavy hearts they put their palms together and prayed.

Around them a haze of white began to form. It gathered around them gently and formed a barrier between them and the real world. The places where there was pain and tainting hate.

Kagome's eyes were shut tight and she found it hard to pray. There were so many thoughts drifting in and out of her head. She couldn't breathe because of it and her lungs burned from the cold.

'Could this be?' she thought as she opened her eyes to look at Kikyo's grave closely. 'Could the weather be reacting to me?'

She thought of Mika and of Sango. When Sango had become upset, when she had screamed and cried, the storm had started. But it wasn't because of Sango's state; it was because of Mika reacting to Sango.

The little girl's eyes had been wide and she had nearly taken InuYasha's arm off when she held onto him for dear life. He had cuddled her and cooed to her, telling her in every way he knew that it was alright and she had nothing to fear. But the baby wouldn't be consoled until Sango had finally fainted and stopped screaming and sobbing.

Kagome looked up into the air and studied the falling snow. It fell onto her lashes making her blink and turn away from the sky. Her hands, which were still held in prayer, opened and took in the light flakes. They melted on her hands and became gentle puddles of ice cold water.

Carefully she pulled the material of her kimono more closely around her and huddled her shoulders together. Her eyes ventured to the other woman on her right and she sighed when she realized the snow wasn't affecting her in the slightest.

Her eyes clouded over when she turned back to the grave and began to think. She thought, while about the things that had happened, about Mika, Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha—until she came to a conclusion.

The snow around her was different than normal snow. She put her palm back out again and studied the way the snow mingled with different auras and emotions. Blue—green—grey—black—purple—brown—every color that had ever been thought of hinted in the snow and reflected.

As the whiteness gathered and became more brilliant time ticked and the area around them changed into a coat, a very light coat, of ice. The snow in Kagome's hair made her hair color change from black to almost white.

"Kagome?" Midoriko said in a small almost unsure voice. "You have mated the hanyou, Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at her started and flustered. She had been unaware that Midoriko knew of her and Inuyasha's new relationship. She nodded blankly at the ghost Miko and did her best to fight her blush.

"Yet, you power still remains untainted."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Miko is pure, to mix with a demon is to destroy that purity."

Kagome glared angrily at the older Miko and pointed at her firmly. "That's bullshit!"

Midoriko was taken aback at the word. She looked at the conviction on Kagome's face and smiled. "I'm glad you think so." She took Kagome's startled hand into her own.

Kagome felt warmth fill her for a moment and knew it was part of her soul coming back into her body.

"Kagome, you must always believe in your love for Inuyasha. It is the only way that things will be right again."

Kagome nodded as the feeling of warmth began to overwhelm her.

"You only must prepare Mikaren, Kagome."

Kagome looked at Midoriko with wide eyes. "Prepare her to destroy all demons?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid, Midoriko-sama, that I can't do that." Kagome pulled her hands away from the older Miko and looked at her with determined eyes. "You said yourself that our soul is against it."

"I know this but there is a chance you will have to do it. You are perfectly capable I know, so will you if the time comes?"

"Capable and willing are two different things. I can't do this, my love for Inuyasha won't let me. Asking me to do this is like asking me to live without him."

The older women nodded and turned away from Kagome so Kagome couldn't see the look of relief on her face.

"Kagome, you are not the one who will train Mika."

Happiness filled Kagome. The whiteness around them began to lessons its decent and the world seemed to calm as the two Miko's did. A bird twittered on a nearby branch and its beady eyes studied them for a moment before it flew away quickly, singing to another bird who had answered its cal.

"Instead I want you to protect the jewel within her Kagome. It must be protected at all cost."

Kagome nodded and looked towards the sky, sticking her tongue out and catching a snowflake on it. She gathered enough on her tongue to quench her thirst and then closed her mouth, just staring at the cloudy blue.

"We must defeat Akkanka and protect Mika for the rest of her life."

"Yes, if the Shikon dies with her then I can trap it in heaven."

"Beating this man, Akkanka, won't be that easy. You know that."

Kagome nodded and turned away from her to look at the grave before them.

"I can do anything as long as InuYasha's by my side." She turned to Midoriko and took her hands into her own while smiling. "Me and my friends have done the impossible before, we can do it again."

"I'm glad to hear that. But you know people will continue to come after the jewel. And you won't be around forever to protect her."

"I know, but InuYasha will." Kagome whispered and looked at her hands as she took them back into her lap. The snow began to fall a little bit quicker and the clouds became slightly darker, almost black. To black to be snow clouds. Midoriko studied these changes in stride and smiled at the young women before her.

"Kagome, what will you do when you're old and he is still young?"

Kagome looked at her with wide and haunted eyes. Tears formed around them and stayed still on the lashes, not daring to fall. Her cheeks became more flushed and her lips parted as she tried to breathe faster than her body was willing. Quickly she looked down and bit her lip as she closed her eyes tightly and tried to focus on anything other than that one question.

"I—I" she hiccuped and put her face in her hands before letting out one sob. "I—I can't think—abo—o—out it. I can't!" She gasped and wiped at her face feverishly.

"You know, there is bound to be a way for you to stay with him."

Kagome looked up hastily and the tears in her eyes stopped their decent. Her hands came away from her redden cheeks and her lip trembled as she waited, for a sign of hope.

"Have you seen the marking on Rin's forehead. Her bangs cover it slightly."

Kagome thought for a moment and then remembered the moon shape on Rin's head.

"The marking on her forehead was caused by him. It has demon magic on it and will sustain her life for as long as he lives."

Kagome set back and thought about this for a moment.

"But that means if Sesshoumaru dies early, she will go with him?"

"No, she will live out his natural life. The demon lord has connected them. She and him share his blood. It runs through her veins giving her the life of a demon. She will live a few thousand years even if Sesshoumaru is cut down now. It is something I doubt Sesshoumaru was even aware of when he did it. Not even his father did it with Inuyasha's mother."

Kagome nodded and rubbed her hands together for warmth. She had left her mittens inside and she knew that any moment now InuYasha would be coming to give them to her.

"But what does that mean for InuYasha and me?"

The snow began to grow heavier and at one point in the sky the clouds parted allowing the sun through. It caused her to sparkle like a gem and glisten, shimmering just enough for InuYasha to make her out and smile as he approached.

He had been listening in on the conversation for a while now and he had to agree with almost everything the two women were saying. From the tree he was in he leaned back and waited for Midoriko to respond to her and answer the question he too had pondered.

When he had first seen Sesshoumaru and Rin he had noticed that the change in scent was much more than just a mating scent. There was something deeper.

Carefully he jumped out of the tree and made his way to them. The first half of the conversation might have been private but this half involved him and Kagome. If Midoriko knew anything more than what he already knew about demon markings he wanted to know. Right before he made his presence known Midoriko looked him in the eyes and started talking.

"I believe it means that if InuYasha knows how to mark you like Sesshoumaru did Rin, you will live as long as him."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as did InuYasha's as he stood behind her looking Midoriko in the eyes. The women seemed to be trying to tell him something.

What it was he didn't know but the feeling her eyes gave him made him relax. He smiled at her and nodded his head, even if he didn't understand.

Midoriko's eyes closed and she smiled as she began to fade causing Kagome to gasp and reach for her. InuYasha jumped and grabbed a hold of Kagome bringing her close to his chest as the two studied the miko.

"Midoriko!"

The other Miko shook her head back and forth, her hair falling in her eyes before looking at Kagome directly.

Kagome heard the voice in her mind clearly, as she had heard Inuriku long ago.

'Trust him, Kagome, and everything will be alright_.'_

For a long time Kagome and InuYasha just set in front of the shrine without moving. They watched the snow drift silently down around them, covering the spot that Midoriko had been sitting in.

Mentally drained and near exhaustion Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha from where he was behind her and sighed. She could hear his heart beat in her ears, and she swore she could feel it pounding in his chest. It was racing she realized and that made her smile. She knew why it was racing, it was because the way she had just moved. She was flush against his private area. An area that was not so private to her anymore.

She smiled and let out a breath she had not been aware she was holding. It left her body and took everything out of her lungs, leaving them deflated as she held her nose and closed her mouth tight. She stayed like this for a minute, clearing her head and counting backwards from sixty. Once she hit twenty-four she gave up and took and big, deep, gulping breath.

"InuYasha?"

He nodded his head as it rested on her back, his arms around her tightly and his fingers lased just under her breast. She leaned into him and then slumped, not able to move or think.

"What all did you hear?"

"I heard a lot," He mumbled and turned her around to bring her closer to him. She set in his lap as he crossed his legs and her arms went around his neck. "What she said about us, what she said about me and marking you. What she said about Mika, about protecting her and what you said about me."

She could hear the emotion in his voice and she could make out the way his body was shaking as he held her for dear life. His arms were clingy and his touches needy as he kissed her neck and then moved to her lips. It was a delicate show of affection, love, and devotion. A moan left her and traveled into him, making his throat vibrate and his need heighten.

He started to move his hands down cupping her breast within them and bringing her closer to him. She moaned on his lips again and parted for him, breathing through her nose and panting through her mouth. He dipped his head down and kissed the exposed flesh at the collar of her yukata, nosing it down to kiss her collar bone.

A growl came from her throat and he paused looking up at her and studying her face. She was in rapture, her eyes tightly closed, her head slightly tilted upwards, and her hands clutching at his shoulders as her back arched, and her lips slightly parted. She was such an inviting sight, and he wanted her.

"God, Kagome." He groaned and pulled her into a tight hold. She was so responsive to him, so sexually demanding with her bodies scent, look, and feel. It was almost impossible for him to even think of another person like this, to think of another woman who would moan for him, and arch for him. She was one of a kind.

"InuYasha?" She whispered into the side of his neck, letting her breath brush against him making him shudder as it swept over the place his human ears should be. The warmth of her breathing and the cold of the air mixed within him and caused him to gasp and shudder.

He held her tighter in fear that she would disappear and never return to him.

"Kagome, never leave me?"

She nodded against his neck and smiled before kissing it and tugging at his arms. The snow around them began to fall in a slow and deliberate manner. It was as if it was shielding them in a place that was kind and beautiful, full of sensations of love and desire.

"InuYasha, about what Midoriko said, I want to do that! I want you to mark me like she described. But do you know how?"

"I do. It's an instinct." He whispered as he pulled her close. "It will hurt."

"I don't care." She said to him in a soft voice. "Leaving you will hurt far worse."

He nodded his head and turned his claws into her yukata, slipping the sash away from her and exposing her to the cold.

His claws searched for a minute before coming in contact with a scar. The first scar to ever appear on her body.

His hand began to travel up, starting at her navel and following a line, made by something razor sharp. It stopped at her shoulder and he took a deep breath.

"Here is where I need to put it."

She nodded her head and he felt her inhale sharply. "Why there?"

He didn't know what to tell her, he just knew that his body was telling him to do this, to mark her here when the time was right.

For a moment all he did was think, think about what had happened when he had killed her and what his body was commanding him to do now. Slowly he moved his fangs to brush over her neck in the same place that he had all those years ago, in the hut that had started this meeting, this relationship.

"Because," He whispered as he moved his fangs away and looked into her eyes. "This is the place that we connect; we connect by our souls Kagome. And when your soul disappeared for that brief moment when I thought I had lost you and—and—killed you, we were our closest. In that moment I realized how important you were to me, I mean, I knew before but when I saw you dead with my claw marks in your flesh I realized something—something deep. I can't live without you. I'm nothing without you Kagome."

She stopped breathing at his words and snuggled into his embrace. The coldness and wetness of the snow was touching her flesh and causing her to shiver so she moved with him seeking out his warmth. He moved his hands over here flesh and the warmth that tingled in those cold places made her pant. She moaned and pushed closer to him, her shivering coming back full force for another reason.

"I'm sorry," She said as her arms come off from around his neck and worked their way into his top for warmth. Her fingers were cold against his chest and caused him to shiver as he removed his hands from her flesh. He un-tucked his shirt, removing it so only his white under shirt was left. He pulled the red Hoari around his shoulders and her front, covering them both from the stinging snow.

She snuggled into him and sighed before laying her head on his chest and tightening her legs around his waist. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice that the snow had stopped falling and in its place was nothing. The clouds were parting and the sun was warming InuYasha's back.

"I love you." She said all the sudden without thinking. She had no idea why she had said it so abruptly but it seemed right at the moment. With the way they were sitting and how she could hear his heart quickened when she announced it. She felt his arms tighten even more around her.

"I love you too." He didn't look at her as he continued. "I'll mark you after we get married. Something to look forward to, right?"

She laughed and snuggled into him even more, drifting off to sleep. By the time Kagome woke up, the snow had started to melt a bit around them causing everything to become muddy.

Time ticked away from them and before they knew it, it was sunset. They could hear Miroku and Sango in the background calling out their names.

She heard InuYasha call that Kagome was with him and they would be home before everyone went to sleep in the hut. Then all went quite and the village watch was changed, the men exchanging small talk before going into their huts and eating the dinners their wives had made for them.

Inuyasha moved and turned her to him, kissing her and loving her mouth as he licked her lips and asked for her approval, which she gave without thought.

He fell backwards and she laid on his chest as their mouths moved in unison, brushing lovingly and neatly. Their tongues touched each other as they explored and dived into the sensations and taste of each others mouth.

Then as soon as it had started it stopped and she looked into his eyes lovingly as he smiled back at her and shivered from the wetness of his back.

"Kagome, I want us to get married real soon, okay?"

She nodded and didn't question him in the least, instead she just smiled and laid her head back on his chest. "How soon?"

"Like maybe the day after tomorrow."

"That soon?" She had jumped up and looked at him with shock on her face. "With all that is happening right now, we should wait!"

"No,"

She stared back into his defiant eyes and tried to think of a reason to wait, or a reason why she wanted to wait.

"I think everyone could us the pick-me-up."

She nodded and moved her head to his heart, listening to the steady thumping that was slowly becoming faster. "But what about Akkanka, and if I get pregnant. We can't have a baby now, no matter how much I want to."

"You want a pup, so soon?"

She nodded and looked at him with slight brown eyes that held a longing, an unbelievable longing.

"I want to have your children; I want little babies with silver hair and golden eyes and puppy ears. I want little InuYasha's to drive me insane and our one sweet little girl."

He nodded and held her to him, his eyes closing and his heart steadying in his chest.

"What will they look like again, tell me?"

She grinned and began to tell him of the little black doggie ears, and the browned eyes with a golden undertone. She told him of the little fangs and small claws, the gentle red lips, the small feet, tiny hands, long hair, and big eyes.

They both went into their own little world and lost focus on the absence of snow. Pictures filled both their heads, pictures of little puppies, looking like them, looking like each other.

InuYasha talked about what they would smell like, telling her that they would become an odd mixture of her and him. He said that they would smell of rain, of sunflowers, of the forest. That they would hold an aura of lavender like the mixture of their own was.

His blue and her red, would blend into their child and form an odd resemblance of miko and hanyou. A miko-yottsu, which would be loved and completely adored.

They would never feel the pain their father had endured, and they would never be taunted and if someone had the gull to, if someone tried, InuYasha would make them regret it.

"InuYasha, I want to be pregnant."

He nodded and smiled at her as he held her and loved her and devoted his everything to her. Everything. "Kagome, I can't wait."

They both fell silent and let the wind console them as thoughts of battle, of hurt, of hate filled their heads. They couldn't wait for children, love, and marriage but they knew the road was still rocky.

"InuYasha?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get married tomorrow, Miroku and Sango can stand in for us and Kaede can do the blessing."

"Okay, tomorrow afternoon, I will make you my wife and tomorrow night I will mark you."

She nodded and stood up reaching down for him and taking his hand in hers, pulling him to his feet. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment then kissed gently, shortly.

"It's been almost nine years since we first met"

"Nine years, is a very long time."

She laughed at the implied joke. It seems that counting years had become their habit.

Their fingers grasped together, mingling as they pulled closer to each other.

_End of Chapter _

_Reviews Welcomed_


	26. Love's Commitment

Revised and Adapted 9/3/2010

Chapter XXVI: Love's Commitment

The next day came all too soon and still no one knew about Midoriko departure or about Inuyasha and Kagome's decision. They were all gathered in Kaede's hut, even though Sango and Miroku's hut was bigger.

As they set around the fire they wondered where the Hanyou and the Miko could have gotten too. They had said they were going to return to Kaede's to sleep but they had never showed up.

At the moment Shippo was fidgeting next to Sango who had Shokuro in her lap. He was worried. He hadn't even gotten to really see Inuyasha or Kagome because of his exam and he was getting antsy. He was convinced that they would not return as it had seemed the last few times.

He snuggled into Sango a little more, really being too big to do such things but doing them anyway. She grunted and held Shokuro's squirming form tighter as he tried to get away from his mommy and move over to play with his sister who was with his daddy.

The little boy frowned when Sango wouldn't let go and let out a cry that sorely matched that of a wounded animal. A little startled Sango let go of him and he ran out of her arms passed Rin and Sesshoumaru. He didn't make it all the way there, however.

Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed the child by the back of the shirt. He pulled him to eye level with a sour look on his face.

The hut froze.

In the arms of the demon lord, the child had stopped breathing and only stared with big wide eyes. It was obvious that he was afraid but that didn't faze Sesshoumaru at all. He held Shokuro and grunted lightly at the fear in the boys eyes before setting him in his lap and holding him by the back of the neck lightly, gently.

He pressed down a bit and Shokuro whimpered more out of fear than any real pain then as quickly as he had pressed he let go and looked the child in the eyes.

"Obey your Okaa-san." He said simply to the small boy.

Shokuro looked at him with big eyes and nodded. "Yes, Sess-sama…"

Sango stared with wide fear filled eyes as Sesshoumaru released her son and pushed him back in her direction. Miroku was quick to step in and grab the child though. He moved away his hair so he could see his neck. She heard his sigh and saw how his shoulders visibly relaxed when he noted the still smooth and unharmed flesh.

Sesshoumaru looked between the two bored and then looked down at Rin only to meet her disapproving eyes. She glared at him and pointed at Sango who was holding onto Shippo for dear life. The fox was coughing and trying to explain to Sango calmly that he needed to breathe but was failing miserably at it.

His eyes traveled back to Rin after taking in the sight of the mother and the young kit. And when their eyes met he realized he was in trouble. Her glare was hard and unwavering, something that he wasn't used to with many human women besides his brothers mate, and the little whelp Mika.

The gaze seemed to make him cower but he tried to hide it until Rin snatched out a hand and tugged his ear down to her lips.

"You will not do that to Sango's children at the moment. She is already on edge as it is so don't you go disciplining them like you would a puppy! That's not how you discipline children but dogs."

He looked at her with confusion and even a trace of hurt that startled her a bit, and then he turned away and looked at Shokuro who was playing with Mika like nothing had happened.

"I don't understand? That's how my Okaa-san used to discipline me. That is how a pup needs to be disciplined, by scuffing them. It isn't meant to hurt them but it gets a point across."

She blinked and put a small hand over her stomach. The baby moved under her fingers and a foot or hand pushed against her hand, then kicked or punched. It caused a slight smile to come over her and haunt her face but then disappear as the thought of her children being 'scuffed' entered her mind.

"You're going to do that to our child, a hanyou child? That's not the same as a full demon child like you were."

At first he decided to just say yes but then he turned and saw the look in her eyes. She looked afraid in a way and almost shocked that he would ever do such a thing to his child. He gulped as invisibly as he could but the adults in the hut and Rin still caught it. Sango grinned and let go of her death grip on Shippo as her grin turned maniacal.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, tell us would you really ever do that to a defenseless pup? Your own defenseless pup?"

A bit of sweat rolled off of Sesshoumaru's face and he glared at Sango out of the corner of his eye. The woman was causing trouble for him and there was nothing he could do about it at all.

"Well, I did it to Inuyasha when he was little, after his mother died."

This was new information to everyone.

"He was about five years old at the time and I only watched him for about two months before he ran off."

They nodded, it sounded like something the half dog would do and Sesshoumaru wasn't one to lie.

But just in case Sango made a mental note to ask Kagome if Inuyasha had ever told her anything about it and if Kagome didn't know to ask Inuyasha. She knew that the man would open up to her but it would most likely be easier to get Kagome to do it. Kagome had a gift for getting inside the dog-demons mind.

"It always worked with him."

"Well what about our child, will you do it to him?" Rin was growing defensive and protective of her stomach. "It is your child, do you want to hurt your child?"

The little boy Aoi beside her was fidgeting and moving towards Yutara in an attempt to avoid her anger but wasn't doing a good job of it. Waves of frustration were coming off of Rin and flowing into everyone in the hut. She was stressed and her feet were swollen and she was getting strange marks on her stomach and breast, which were also much bigger in size now.

Everything was out of proportion for her and making life very difficult.

"Rin, you don't understand, this is how Inu's learn, Hanyou or not if the child isn't disciplined in this way it will go astray. It is just a light hold. Look," he pointed at Shokuro. "even the human child feel nothing."

"Isn't there another way?"

"For human's maybe but for hanyou's no,"

Sesshoumaru looked away from her as the voice answered her question from the entrance to the hut. There stood Inuyasha, Kagome in front of him leaning back into his arms as they stood in the door frame. He was leaning against it slightly and smirking.

"If you don't scruff a pup they think they're Alpha and walk all over you." Inuyasha grinned and pushed away from the door frame with Kagome. They moved to the fire where Kagome placed herself in his lap. She was shaking and had Inuyasha's haori around her shoulders.

"Kagome, child!" Kaede said in a panicked voice as she took in Kagome's state. She was wet and appeared frozen, her skin very white.

No one heard Sesshoumaru sigh in relief in the background as all attention was taken from him and put on the white and pasty Kagome.

"I tried to get her to come to the hut but she wouldn't and she screamed when I tried to make her." Inuyasha mumbled as he drew her closer to him and they huddled together.

Kaede took the time to look at him and realized he wasn't much better than Kagome. He was shaking and his hair was damp along with his white top that was sticking to his skin. They were both frozen and wet and stupid.

"Where were you two last night?"

"We fell asleep at the shrine." Kagome said through her chattering teeth as Sango came up behind her and put a blanket on her and Inuyasha. The two said 'thank-you' nearly silently then both grabbed the front of the blanket and drew it around them.

"It's a staircase away!" Shippo said as he jumped beside them with a glare. "You couldn't walk down a staircase to come inside where its warm?"

Sesshoumaru took the time to sniff the air discreetly. They had not mated again but he could tell they had both had a rather fun night.

Miroku coughed into his hand and said something about getting some stew cooking to warm the two stupid people up and then left the hut quickly heading for his own.

"Who knows Shippo, I don't even really remember falling asleep to tell you the truth."

Shippo didn't buy her answer but kept quiet as Miroku returned with a frozen container of soup.

Kagome blinked when she saw it and was reminded oddly of the well, and her family on the other side of it.

"_Kagome it's time for Breakfast, you better come on down!"_

She thought of her home, of her pink bed and her pink blanket and her pink walls_. _She had such a girly room back them as a teenager.

She thought of her uniform, with the short skirt and the green tint. To this day she even wore a greenish kimono because she liked the color on her best. Inuyasha enjoyed her in red also, she had found out only recently.

She thought of the other modern things she missed like toilets, bathtubs, showers, and sinks. She thought of kitchen stoves, western beds, microwaves, and refrigerators. She thought of her CD collection and of her favorite movie stars and celebrities. One of her favorite bands was "Do As Infinity," she really wished she could hear them play just one more time.

She thought of her bra's too, oddly enough. She missed the undergarment and the way it supported her. Now she wore what other women wore to support their breast—wrappings. They were difficult to put on and for the first three months she had to wear the darn things Sango had to put them on for her. It was really hard to put them on.

Another thing she really missed were her underwear and pads and tampons. Life just wasn't the same during your period when there were not pads or tampons or even modern underwear. She laughed to herself thinking of the great commercial she could make.

"_Buy tampons, some people didn't used to have the option." _

She missed the food in her world also; the fried foods at McDonalds and the soda's and chips. It was something she knew even her friends here missed. Miroku missed the tea she always brought for him, Sango missed the fancy cooking herbs she brought from America, and Inuyasha and Shippo missed ramen.

She missed how quick it was to make ramen. It took forever to make stew over a wood fire but ramen, boil some water and stick it in a cup.

Slowly Kagome registered the soup being offered to her from Miroku and she took it, holding it under her nose like her mother had taught her. The steam soothed her throat and warmed her cold face. She felt Inuyasha shift beside her and mumbled around some stew in his mouth.

Whatever he had said she didn't want to know about but she had the sneaking suspension that it had been something about ramen.

"So where is Midoriko?"

"Inside me." She said without hesitation as she attentively took a little bite. It burned her tongue and tears sprung to her eyes before Inuyasha handed her some water and worried over her for a minute or two till she calmed down.

"How is she inside you?"

"She went back to the afterlife like she said she should. She had said if she stayed here the strain on my body and Mika's body would have been too much for us. She did leave me with some parting words though."

Sango's downcast eyes turned upwards and looked hopefully in Kagome's direction.

"What did she say?"

"She told me that—," she stopped and looked at the happy little Mika on the ground between Miroku's raised knees. In front of her was her brother playing a hand clapping game with her. The two looked so small, and innocent. "—that we need to protect Mika and that I will not train her. Instead, to protect her we need to kill Akkanka."

Sango seemed to come to terms with something then and stood up, her eyes closed tight and her fist clutched at her side. She started to walk out of the hut but was stopped by Miroku's soft voice.

"Where are you going, Sango-koi."

Without turning around she gave her short reply. "I only have a year to train."

With that Sango started her exit but was stopped once again by a soft voice, but this one was almost sad—haunting.

"Sango?"

She turned around at the sound of Kagome's voice. She had set down his stew and stood up to walk over to her and when she reached her she took her hand into her and smiled in the same way she smiled at her mama.

"Kagome-chan?"

"I have a favor to ask, before you go."

She nodded for her to go on. With a pause Kagome looked back at Inuyasha for confirmation. He smiled and nodded happily.

"Wait and start training tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I need someone to stand in for me."

"A stand in?" Sango looked at him confused.

"I need you to stand for my mother, and Miroku to stand for my father—like I did at your wedding."

The hut went silent and Sango looked as if she was about to faint as did Miroku.

"You want me—to be—be—your mother?"

"Yes, it would mean the world to me Sango-chan."

Sango nearly fell to the ground but Inuyasha jumped from his seat and caught her. His golden eyes were hopeful as he asked. "Will you?"

"Yes! We would both be honored!" Sango hugged him fiercely and then pulled Kagome into her embrace. The two women began to dance up and down. "You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married!"

Sango began to cry the first happy tears she had in a very long time.

It was then that Kagome realized just why Inuyasha wanted this to happen, right now, despite all the problems it might or might not cause. This small thing, this insignificant event that should have happened so long ago, was the only thing that could make Sango smile.

The hut became an array of many excited voices all talking at once. They talked about what to do, about what Kagome and Inuyasha needed to wear, about what Sango and Miroku needed to wear and it was then that Inuyasha stopped stalling and looked at his real brother.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The demon raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I know it's beneath you but will you stand in for Otou-san?"

The hut went silent as Sesshoumaru stood slowly. He tried to maintain a bored look on his face but he was failing miserably. With a clearing of his throat the dog lord growled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha let a growl come from him as well.

The human's in the hut had no idea what had been said, although they knew the brothers were talking.

Finally Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha smiled at each other, the conversation in the old demon tongue coming to an end.

"Alpha?" Inuyasha said in Japanese asking for acceptance from Sesshoumaru.

"Beta." Sesshoumaru replied.

Sango looked on with huge eyes. She, knowing the basis of demon culture, realized the significance of what had just been said between the two.

Inuyasha then looked at Rin and with a darling look grinned. "Will you stand in for Okaa-san?"

She looked like she was about to cry and laugh at the same time. "But I'm so much younger than you!"

"You are my brother's mate, that makes you the mother to his father."

"I would be honored," She said with her eyes closed in happiness, it was a trait that had never left her sense her childhood. "Inu-no-nii-chan."

The quietness that had taken over the hut dissipated in a roar of laughter.

-break-

Before noon the whole village and even a couple of travelers knew about the upcoming marriage of the hanyou and priestess. It would be held at dusk in front of the ruins of the ancient tree.

By two o'clock the village women had presented Kagome with a wondrous Kimono fit for a princess. It was a gentle green, in honor of the tree. On the back of the obi a tree was actually represented with little branches and leaves.

The outer part of the kimono had pretty flower on it of every color Kagome could image. Green, red, yellow, orange, purple, pink, blue, lavender, and white.

When it was given to her she cried and put it on with all the love for the man she would wed going into it. The village women told Kagome that kimonos such as this one took on the love of the people who wore them, as if they were alive. The more Kagome wore it, they told her, the more love would be put into the dye, making the kimono a part of her heart.

They also suggested that she use the big outer kimono as a marriage blanket. It was a tradition Sango had also done. Her original marriage kimono was on her and Miroku's futon always when they slept. It was an old superstition that if one always slept with their marriage outer kimono that they would have a long and healthy life together.

Sesshoumaru had disappeared soon after the Kimono was presented to Kagome and didn't return until nearly five in the afternoon. He sniffed out his brother and made his way to the shrine he was standing in, wearing the only thing he owned. The cloths that had grown up with him, bleed with him, and would die with him. They were demon cloths, they, much like Kagome's kimono took on the life of their owner.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou turned around and acknowledged his brother then turned back to Kikyo's grave. Sesshoumaru stepped up next to him and looked at the grave as well, in his hands was a small package that caused Inuyasha's nose to twitch.

The scent coming from it reminded him of something, of someone that was deeply embedded in his cloths. For as long as he could remembered that scent had followed him and kept him close and now when Sesshoumaru opened to package, he understood why. As an Inu he knew the scent without having to ever smelt it before.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"This was our fathers. Before you were even born he told me that you should have this when you found your mate."

A rough hand came up and felt the silk of the white Kimono, it was soft, and moved like water under his hand, arousing a suspension of royalty from it. But what really caught his eyes was the symbol of Inu-no-Tashio on its back and the blue background that encased it.

"Koushaku?" He whispered as his hand came in contact with the golden kanji of his title.

"Wear this, for your bride."

Without any thought Inuyasha took the cloth into his hands and nodded to his brother before smiling and looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes.

"I'll wear it with pride—Alpha."

The two smiled at each other before parting ways.

-break-

At six o'clock the village gathered in front of the wreckage that was once Goshinboku. Kagome and Inuyasha stood under it with Miroku and Sango next to Kagome and Sesshoumaru and Rin next to Inuyasha. By the looks of things, it was as if the lord was getting married, everyone was dressed in their finest Kimono's and hamaka's, some of them even dressed in their own original wedding outfits as Sango and Miroku were.

Everything began to grow quiet and not even the birds chirped as the solemnest of the Shinto style wedding began. Kaede purified the couple first going through the movements slowly, and spending less time over Inuyasha than Kagome because he would literally be purified if held under the treatment too long. Then the sake was passed around and the groom drank then the bride, then the family until the cup came empty back to Kaede.

It was a crude ceremony compared to what Kagome recognized as a true Shinto wedding or at least what her time called the Shinto Ceremony.

After the ceremony was completed Inuyasha and Kagome as well as Kaede, Shippo, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku stayed behind at Goshinboku to have a private moment together. Yutara and Aoi had left to go back to Kaede's hut and Shokuro and Mika were being watched by another village mother.

Inuyasha and Kagome knew the villagers were most likely preparing some kind of festivity but, they still wanted a moment just with them and their family.

"In my world," Kagome began. "There is another tradition when a couple gets married."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. "We talked about it," He said. "And we would like to uphold that tradition."

"Go for it." Miroku said with a smile as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "In my experience Kagome's world has some great traditions."

"It's nothing like the 'Playboy' I showed you once." Kagome said dryly.

"Play—what?" Sango asked with a look of pure confusion.

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly with a laugh. She had never actually showed Miroku a Playboy but she had told him about the risqué magazine.

Miroku blushed and looked away. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a frown.

"Is that the magazine with the naked girls?"

"What!" Sango said shocked, Rin and Kaede and Shippo's expressions matching her own.

"Where did you see one?" Kagome asked startled.

"Souta." He supplied honestly.

"That little pervert." Kagome said in a shocked voice.

"In his defense he was like twelve at the time."

"Not a good defense."

"Are you going to uphold your mate's tradition or not?" Sesshoumaru said from his spot behind Rin.

"Yes." Inuyasha said and turned away from them and looked at Kagome, much to the surprise of Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo he pulled out a poem.

Kagome, you are my love, you are my heart,

And it is with you that I want to start,

My life with you, yours and mine,

And as we fit and as we grow,

I will stay with you and commit these things for you to know.

I will never waver, I will never fall,

I will never leave you no matter what befalls

And for as long as I live, as long as I breathe

I will never end my devotion for thee

"May this flower not be my last, Japonica, sincerity in commitment. With love and meaning your husband, Inuyasha." He finished and Kagome started to cry.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took his hands and looked at him through tears. "I don't know what to say to top that."

He looked at her and held her hands tightly to his chest. "Just say whatever's in your heart, that's what I did."

"I want to see you smile, I want to hear you laugh, I want you to be happy, I want you to have fun. I want to be there when you're sad, I want to be there when you're mad, I want to be there for everything good and bad. I want to make you happy, I want to make you smile, and I want to hear your laugh."

Inuyasha was looking at her full of emotion.

"I love you." She said. "I love your demon, I love your human, I love every part of you and I always will no matter what." She finished simply.

He bent his head and kissed her soundly. Her words had hit him deeply, she loved every part of him, human, demon, everything. He had never been accepted by anyone the way he was accepted by Kagome. She was the first person to not be afraid of him, the first person to look at him and find him unbelievably attractive because he was a demon, and she had been the person to make him open up, to make him laugh, to make him cry, to make him truly happy for the first time in his life. And he hoped she would continue to do that for the rest of their lives.

Several minutes passed as everyone was quiet, allowing the love between the two to absorb into them as well.

"Inuyasha," Miroku finally interjected. He drew his hand up into a position of prayer. "May the sun not set on your happiness and may clouds _never_ rain on your life."

November 9th, 1587—

Almost nine years after a girl fell down a well and met a boy with dog ears—

They now stood, exactly where they started—

Only now—they were desperately in love—

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	27. Kagome's Shoulder

Edited 1/22/2011

XXVII: Kagome's Shoulder 

An amazing gentleness seems to fall over everything when you realize that you are going to be connected to someone for the rest of your life; connected on a higher level of sanity, of devotion, of complete and utter understanding. Your bodies fuse, your minds connect, you whole entire being seems to assimilate with the other part of you, with your soul, your mate, your love and lover.

Not all people get to experience this level of love and intensity. A lot of humans will be forced to marry for the wrong reasons; girls will be raped by family and friends. Children of this hate will be abandoned or murdered.

Babies will be made to young, be born to mothers to tiny to bare them, be left by those mothers who have neither the build nor the mental capacity to rear them, and then later they will curse their mother and their father's names.

And yet, for every raped child, for every 'shot gun' wedding, there will be one that was of devotion, which came for the steady and simple process of courtship. A ritual that so few partake in today and those people who court and dance and touch and feel will uphold beautiful marriages, wondrous wedding nights, and glorious honeymoons.

And although Inuyasha and Kagome had already explored each other, tonight they would do so again just as special as the first.

They were now standing in a lovely Joukaku, far from Kaede's village. In a place that no one would ever guess to find them, in a room that brought back so many memories to Inuyasha, in a castle that had long ago been abandoned, and in a place that he had known once as home.

The room was small, lined with wall hangings of various size and proportion. There were old pictures of women, of nobles, and children as well as beautiful clothes hanging from the walls.

Further still into the room were instruments, whose strings had long since snapped and with wood that had warped into strange shapes, lying positioned against the walls or upturned on the floors. In the middle of the room, covered in untouched ink (suggesting that this place had been left in a hurry) was a small table covered in dust.

The low table in the middle held a vase of what once had been flowers. Beside the vase was an old parchment that was hard to read because of prolonged exposure to the sun. But the scent that had remained on that parchment was something Inuyasha recognized, it was deeply imprinted in his memory.

It was the same scent Sango had produced once she had bore children, the scent of a mother, the scent of unconditional love.

It seemed to be musty in the room as he walked over to the outside door and opened it, letting in fresh air and revealing a once magnificent garden that was now untamed.

Every plant was untamed, growing in odd directions and falling into the water of the small stream with the little bridge over it. Petals of water lilies, of all flowers he could name were on the verge of death as the snow surrounded them and brought them into a snug blanket of white.

As Inuyasha took in the scene for the first time in almost two hundred years he saw her and he smelled her. His eyes closed and Kagome's hand that was supporting him closed harder around his fingers, her gentle touch felt the same as his mother's hand all those centuries ago, soft and loving, gentle and clam—but also with an emotion his mother never had processed—the love a mate gives their mate. He opened his eyes to look at her and he smiled at what he saw.

Her Kimono had been given to her by Sesshoumaru as a wedding present and held the symbol for their father on it. It had many layers of blues and purples and whites. There was dog on the back its teeth bared and protecting her. Her hair, which was now all the way down her back brushing the top of her thighs, melted into the kimono. And as she tilted her head up, noticing his eyes on her, that same hair poured over her arms and touched the finger tips of her free hand.

Her eyes lit up at the feel of it and she let two of her fingers wrap around the strands. He looked at her eyes and smiled, they were so bright, so lively, so—profound.

A sigh came from his lips and he smiled—

The Miko in front of him was wonderful, a women who loved every part of him just as his mother had. She was willing to stand the hate, the animosity that human and demon alike felt towards women mated to hanyous or demons. She was willing to give up a life free of prejudice and hate, to bear his children and to love him.

A feeling of love, warm and calming, seeped into his stomach and traveled up into his ribs before resting in his heart.

He could feel his mother; he could see his wife and touch her hand. He could remember growing up here and experiencing what it meant to be a hanyou first hand. He could remember being hated; he could remember rocks and words hitting his back. And as those words echoed in his mind and those rocks stung his back, he felt for the first time in his life that those people had been wrong and that he was not worthless.

He had the last laugh. He had lived to adulthood, he had become strong and brave, and he had found love. Kagome had made all of his self hate disappear. She had embraced his demon without questioning, taking it and holding onto it with love and affection.

He took Kagome into a hug and brought her outside to sit on the dusty patio that ran the length of the castle and allowed a wave of calmness to come over them.

They both leaned into the other and watched as the snowflakes fell. Inuyasha bent his head and kissed her, she moaned into his mouth excepting what he had to offer with ease. But there was still something left for him to do, still one last piece of business he had to finish. He brought himself away from her and remembered what his mother had once said when he was small, something that for a long time now he believed to be a lie of truth.

_"Inu-chan?"_

He looked into Kagome's eyes and smiled for her, revealing white teeth and sharp fangs that easily could have killed her. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck drawling him close, taking him into a kiss of such magnitude that he nearly forgot what he had been doing. Slowly and regretfully, he brought his lips away from hers and leaned their foreheads together.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha," She moved her lips over his again before drawling back. "It's funny isn't it?"

"What?"

She giggled and kissed his nose before moving down his body and resting her head in his lap. He sighed and stroked her hair as her head perched on his thighs and she looked up at him with enticing eyes.

"I thought the second we were alone you would jump me."

He blinked and looked down at her with a smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and growled out an endearment she didn't understand.

"As much as I want to, I think we should talk first." He growled as she moved her head away from his thigh and set next to him again, her eyes focused.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He motioned to the castle grounds around him. "This place."

She nodded and looked out across the yard with him. "Is this where you were born?"

"No, but it is where I grew up." His voice was shaky and his eyes were quivering with built up emotions. "I haven't been here since my Okaa-san died."

He trailed off and drew a little circle with his claw on her kimono. She took his hand and held it to her heart, kissing it softly, encouraging him to continue.

"About eighty years ago or so I heard it was abandoned for a bigger castle, after a demon attack."

She looked around and caught signs of where the ground had been blasted away, of where flames had burned down trees, and of bones. "Why did we come here?" Her voice sounded curious.

"I wanted to share this with you." He said with his head downturned. "My Okaa-san was the most important person in my life and now you are the most important person in my life. I really wanted you to meet her and since you can't—"

"This is the next best thing." She finished before she moved to her knees. She took his head in her hands and guided him to rest it on her lap. His eyes closed and his hands rested on her hips as he snuggled into her silken kimono. "Tell me about her, about your childhood, I want to know everything."

"Like what?"

"When were you born? What day?"

He turned so he could look at her. His eyes became distant with memories of the past.

"I was born about two-hundred years ago. Okaa-san said it was on a night when the full moon disappeared and was hidden in the sky."

"A lunar eclipse?"

"What?"

"When the moon disappears all the sudden at night it is called a lunar eclipse. You must have been born on a lunar eclipse! And you said it was two-hundred year ago about?"

"Yeah—"

She smiled at him and rushed into the room they had been in a few minutes ago, inside it was her bag stuffed with everything she might need. They didn't know how long they were going to stay, after all, so she had packed quite a bit of stuff. She emerged within seconds caring a rather large textbook, which had tattered edges and beyond repair bindings. It was literally falling apart but she held it with such care that he could tell she would never get rid of it.

"Do you know what year you were born?"

"No," He said while scratching his head before adding bluntly, "I don't even know what year it is now."

She frowned and opened the book, giving him a chance to read the cover. It said something that he thought was pronounced, 'science' and something that started with the character for 'star' but he wasn't sure. Slowly he moved behind her and looked over her shoulder so he could see into the book.

"Right now is the year 1587." She said as she flipped the pages to the index. She looked for Lunar Eclipse, coming across it some moments later she read the page number and flipped to it. "If you were born two hundred years ago then we just have to look for any dates in the 1300's. If there was a solar eclipse in that century then we can tell when your birth date was."

"Your book can show us that?"

She nodded and showed him the page she was on. It showed the moon being covered by the sun in detail. His eyes scanned the page and he took a good long look at the numbers and characters, trying to comprehend some unfamiliar ones.

Suddenly a huge smile made its way onto her face and her finger stayed under a certain number and a set of strange characters. She turned to him and held the text book out showing him what she was pointing at.

"December 3, 1378."

"Is that the day?" He said in awe staring at the strange numbers, the roman numbers.

"That's a winter month." She nodded and looked at the book. "Did your mom ever mention what season you were born in?"

"Winter." He whispered as he smiled at her. "You are the most incredible woman I have ever known."

She blushed. The two kissed gently for several minutes and then the book was left forgotten on the ground beside them as Kagome fell backwards and he fell on top of her. She twined her hands behind his back and pushed him closer as he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking affectionately.

"What else—happened," she gasped between his lips connecting to her exposed flesh; it was delightful to feel, just wonderful and sensational. "—on the day—ou—you were born?"

He stopped and moved his lips away to look her in the eyes; there was something in them that worried her. They were lost and sad.

"On the day I was born my Otou-san died." He moved away from her briefly before dragging her back up hugging her to his side as they sat. "He died protecting us from Takamaru, you remember him, right?"

The image of the human with demon powers filled her mind, Takamaru had been in love with Inuyasha's mother and then when she had mated Inuriku, Takamaru had snapped. She nodded her head in understanding before asking him to continue. "Go on."

"I don't know everything, only what Okaa-san told me. Takamaru wanted me gone and wanted her to die. She once said he nearly succeeded but Otou-san showed up in time to save us. He gave me my name and then died with Takamaru."

"Where did your Okaa-san go after he died?"

There was pain in his eyes and she felt for a moment that it was hard for him to talk about, in reality—it was. "Her Otou-san came, my Jii-san, and he took us in, shortly after he died of old age and the kingdom was left with only me as the heir."

"That's why they kept you." Kagome said in understanding, she had always wondered why such demon hating people had kept a hanyou child for so long.

"Yeah, but then they found out, when I was five, that my Okaa-san had a male cousin who could take control. So they," He stopped and buried his face in her chest. He breathed in her scent, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating. "They killed her, murdered her and then left me to die in the middle of nowhere with her body. There—there was nothing I could do but bury her. I couldn't even make a headstone. I wasn't able to put a headstone there until many years later. So I put her next to a sapling, so I could find my way back."

She could see the lake, Inuyasha's demon form before it, the grave stone in the background and for some reason no fear entered her body. She saw the tree standing tall in front of the two of them, its branches swaying and casting lights over them, sheltering them in a hazy light.

"From then on I was on my own, till Sesshoumaru showed up for all of two months."

"Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded and turned his head to the side, laying his cheek on her left breast.

"Yeah, he said he promised Otou-san or some shit like that. Then he proceeded to punish me and beat me and tried to get me to be the 'heir' for himself but I couldn't take it, so I ran away. I didn't see him again until after you unsealed me."

Outside the air was growing colder, as the sun finally set completely, leaving Kagome in darkness. She glanced down at him and watched amazed as his eyes glowed lightly in the dark, just like a dog or cats would. It was eerie but breathtaking all the same. "I'm glad you left." She said softly to those shining eyes.

"Why?" They blinked.

"Because if you didn't go through all that, you never would have met me and we would have never fallen in love." She bent down searching for his lips in the darkness. He rose up and helped her, pressing his lips to hers in a shy kiss meant to sooth more than arouse. It had a different affect though, as they leaned into each other a little more with each breath.

They both fell into the rhythm of each other's lips, moving to the beat of an old song. His hands traveled down her sides, feeling the cold silk before returning underneath her to her back, pulling her to him. He reached behind her and took off the obi's string, then cord, then let it fall away from her slight waist, and curvy hips.

With little to no thought he exposed her skin to the cold air, parting the folds of the kimono before reaching in with his claws to touch the breast wrap. He forced it to fall away from her and revealed the smooth and supple flesh. The pastels blending together around a now tight and freezing nipple.

One clawed hand came up and cupped her breast, massaging it gently as his kisses returned to her mouth. She moaned at the sensation and arched her back, pressing herself more fully into him. She forced her body closer to him, trying to make him pay more attention to her and her needs, but it was hard, when all he wanted to do was take it slow. Her arms came around his neck and held him closer, he growled gently and moved his hands from her chest to her back, pulling her to him as her hands tangled in his hair. She used them to pull him back just enough to press their lips together briefly. He whimpered at the delicious contact before pulling away and leaning his forehead on hers.

Her pleading eyes met his gaze, the frustration; the want in them brought his hands from her back to cup her face. His eyes were gentle as his hand moved to her shoulder, where a scar lay, where a tale began.

"Inuyasha," she said softly as he touched that spot, something in her igniting at the way it felt. She closed her eyes as a sensation over took her skin, it was warm.

"Kagome," He whispered as he too felt a warming sensation come over his flesh. With a deep breath he moved forward and put his nose on that spot, smelling her skin, smelling the heat if it was at all possible. "Are you su—,"

She silenced him with a kiss, a sweet and endearing one from her heart. "Of course I'm sure." She whispered against his lips. "We're already married."

"I know." He muttered, "I just—this is forever, Kagome." He moved back and looked her in the eyes, deeply. "You'll age like I do," He warned. "You'll see our friends die, you'll—,"

"I'll be with you." She interrupted softly, touching his cheek with her hand. "All of thats alright as long as I have you by my side."

His eyes looked at her, stared at her for several minutes making her almost nervous before he leaned down and gently to her great surprise licked her chin before nuzzling it with his nose. She wasn't sure what the gesture meant, she wasn't even sure why he had done it, but she had a feeling that the act had held a tremendous amount of meaning.

She felt him smile against her neck as he moved down lower and lower, his nose traveling along her body taking in her scent with each movement. He smiled against her flesh when he reached the spot on her shoulder.

The warmth he had felt was generating from that spot, the spot he had killed her. He closed his eyes, taking a deep excepting breath. Slowly he opened them and pulled away, looking at the spot fully, it was pulsating slightly, as if requesting his attention—asking for the mark. He licked the spot carefully, "I love you."

Kagome didn't have time to respond to his sweet words as he slowly ran his four claws into her, breaking the flesh into a pattern of a moon, a full moon which would later turn black like a tattoo on her skin.

She gasped but didn't try to get away from him. Their eyes met and they exchanged a silent understanding—this would be the only time he would hurt her from now on, if he could help it.

As quickly as the wound formed it stopped hurting and turned into a dark scar on her flesh. A dark black scar which she would later realize was actually a deep purple.

He took her hand into his and brought his now bloody claws away from her; he looked at the blood on them and hesitated before licking it off. She watched in silence and waited for him to be done. When he was finished he looked up at her, his eyes looking into her own before they moved downwards to her shoulder, a slight smile forming on his lips when he saw the mark that symbolized their connection.

Slowly he bent his head down and kissed the mark on her shoulder, and as he did she gasped and moaned and arched. Her arousal grew thicker in the air and her smell of sweetness nearly destroyed all his other senses. He moved away from her shoulder and kissed her parted lips, allowing his tongue to go into her mouth and explore.

She quivered and pulled on him hard, trying with everything that she was to get his clothes away from him. It was like the mark was causing all of her senses to heighten, making her feel all of her pent up emotions for Inuyasha as if they were uncontrollable. She undid the elegant tie that was around his waist and let it fall away from him. The top opened and the bottom parted, revealing his hadagi (a small piece of cloth that he knew as a hadagi and she knew as underwear) to her and also his excitement.

She pushed back the haori, letting it fall on his shoulders. He pushed his pants off and kicked them away with his feet before she removed her kimono from her shoulders and moved back to him almost completely naked except for her own hadagi.

His hands wandered up and down her now naked sides as he kissed her neck and moaned against its soft whiteness. She moved her hands over his chest, flicking the nipples slightly causing him to pant and gasp with the sheer pleasure of the situation. Everything began to darken around them as his eyes grew hazier and the gold turned dark, deep bullion.

Inuyasha removed her last article of clothing pushing it off her hips and letting it fall away from her revealing black tight curls.

His hand came up and touched her coarse black hair and it delighted him as she moaned from the attention. He remembered how much she had liked it the first time he had touched her there with his tongue. He took one of his claws and traced the 'V' shape that rested between her legs before clumsily shifting so his face was in line with her navel. The scent that hit his nose was almost enough to allow his harden member to tremble with release but he held it back by kissing her stomach and smiling. This time he would last all the way through, bringing her as much pleasure from his mounting her as it brought him.

He kissed her stomach lovely his mind wandering only briefly to the idea of what might one day lay within it. The thought of that family, the thought of her children being his children also, it made him feel privileged to be alive. He glanced upwards at her, looking at her prone form as she laid back. He watched as her eyes opened confused at the lack of attention and then he watched as she looked up at him, peering at him from over her breast.

"Inuyasha?" She said breathlessly.

He smirked before kissing her stomach again and looking into her heavy eyes.

"This place," He mumbled while kissing her flesh lovingly and bringing his arms to rest on her hips. "This is the place our children will be until they're born."

A smile came onto her lips and she laid her head back down, bringing her hands up and holding his head to her stomach. For a second the sexual tension in the room ebbed as the two lay together, so much more intimately than any physical joining could have ever been. He laying above her half way, his head pressed into her stomach, one ear flickering at the sound of her heart beat, her upturned knees tucking him closer to her, her hands in his hair encouraging him to meld with her. They both closed their eyes, sighing with utter and complete contentment.

The air around them grew calm, quiet, cool, and cherished as a memory flooded Kagome's senses from so long ago.

"_Mama," a small Kagome said as she looked at her mother's stomach. "The Baby's in there?"_

"_Yes it is, Kagome-chan." The young woman responded as she touched the small Kagome's head, ruffling her hair slightly. "It will stay there for three more months._

"_But I want to meet the baby now!" Kagome whined as she pressed an ear to her mother's stomach. "Hear that baby? Come on out!"_

_Mama laughed and touched Kagome's head as it rested on her stomach. "It can't come out Kagome-chan, it has to stay there."_

"_Why?" The little girl enquired. _

_Mama tapped her chin before she smiled at Kagome, an explanation in her head. "You know how toys have to stay in their box until we bring them home to play?"_

"_Yes," Kagome nodded, that had made sense._

"_Well Mama's tummy is the baby's box." Mama said while outlining her rather large stomach. "And the baby has to stay inside until it comes out of the box at the hospital and we bring the baby home to play."_

"_And it will come to play in three months?"_

"_Yes." Her Mama said with a closed eyed smile._

Kagome opened her eyes with both a smile and tears as the memory of her mother's pregnancy with Souta filled her mind.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned from his spot, bring his head up to look at her teary eyed face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, bringing one hand up to wipe her eyes. "I was remembering Mama." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. She glanced down at her stomach, as he hovered over it. "My mama told me when she was pregnant with Souta," she said softly, "That her stomach was a baby box."

He laughed, "A baby box?"

"Yeah." She smiled bitter sweetly and touched her own stomach with meaning "One day, my stomach too will be a baby box."

Inuyasha looked at her, the smile on his face both happy and loving. Pushing himself up, he moved forward so he could press his lips to hers. They kissed with all the love and affection they had for the other before he slowly pulled away. "I want it to be baby box." He said shyly, "As soon as possible."

She looked at him amazed but understanding. She was twenty-four years old, living in Feudal Japan, it was amazing she didn't have at least six children by now but besides that, she had wanted to be the mother of his children for as long as she could remember. Kagome closed her eyes, it wasn't a good time, however. They were in the middle of something dangerous. They could wait a year, a year's not that long.

"_It's alright_." Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sound of the soft feminine voice. She looked around, trying to find it, Inuyasha above her looked on worried, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Kagome?" He questioned but she ignored him.

"_Your child will be alright, Yome-chan_." Kagome's eyes went wide. "Yome-chan." She repeated the phrase daughter-in-law as a feeling of love entered her heart.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said worriedly. "Yome-chan?"

Kagome looked at him with a loving smile, taking both hands on either one of his cheeks she brought him forward and gently kissed his lips. "Inuyasha," she said as they parted, his eyes still worried. "Whatever will be will be, whether we have a child now or a year from now, we will love it all the same, so if it happens then I'll be glad it happen."

Something in Inuyasha seemed to change when he heard her words; it was the knowledge that she wanted his baby. It was like that was the final acceptance she had to offer him. She had proven she loved him, she had proven she would fight for him, she had proven she would accept everything he was—even if that part of himself could easily kill her—and now she was accepting his child, their child. She wanted his baby, she didn't care because she would love that child just as she loved him, demon blood and all.

He looked at her with a smile full of love and awe before kissing her sweetly. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you, Inuyasha."

They looked on at each other as their words sunk into the night, the time for talk was over. His eyes grew serious as he looked at her, his eyebrows knitting together as he study her body, it was a sensual look. He moved down her body, his eyes still trained on her eyes as he kissed her stomach again meaningfully before moving down lower.

She gasped when he kissed the very spot where her fine, if a little coarse, black hair lay. It felt just as good as it had before to have his lips between her legs. She admitted she was more embarrassed this time but the pleasure she knew he could bring outweighed her embarrassment.

He mumbled something she couldn't hear, something about her scent, she thought. She felt him spread her upturned knees a little more until she was bent at an unbelievably hard angle, showing how flexible she was. Her knees were nearly on the ground and her head was lifting up to look at him with wide eyes. He made eye contact with her before opening his mouth and licking just where her folds closed, just along the edge.

Shock ran through her body as her eyes closed and she thrust her body upwards in an unconscious attempt to get him closer. She wanted his tongue back where it had been the first time, on her clit. The sensation of his tongue just running along her inner lips was mind numbing when one knew what else was to come.

She opened her eyes only to see that his own were closed and his mouth was opened in extreme satisfaction. She saw his nose twitch and she knew what was running through his mind. He smelled her and he liked it.

His eyes opened and looked into her own, his eyes were dark, the very look of them made her hotter. While watching her he did it again and when she closed her eyes once again he stopped right away and made her open her eyes to glare. A somewhat perverted look crossed his face, one she swore she saw on Miroku once before. He opened his mouth, moving his tongue again, his eyes smoldering into her own. She felt her heart race, she felt her body tingle, she felt her eyes close, and he pulled back.

She turned her head to the side, groaning in frustration that turned into a surprised squeak when she heard his deep voice.

"Watch me."

She looked up in shock, her eyes searching for his in the darkness, the only light to see was made by a small candle lantern flickering to her left. His eyes were hooded, a slight twinge of red on the edges. And it was with that look that she understood completely. The demon in him wanted to dominate her, it wanted to take control of her, it wanted to possess her. Kagome gulped, part of her embarrassed beyond belief but another part of her—a darker more sexual part of her—was turned on by his possessive nature. With a deep breath she made a quick decision, this time, she would let him have his way.

He watched her as those emotions of though played across her face and smirked when she looked him dead in the eye, as if rising to his challenge. The animal inside of him snarled in satisfaction, while outwardly he deliberately barely licked her again. Her mouth opened and she groaned at the sensation, her eyes wanting desperately to close but she forced herself to keep them opened.

They stared at each other as his tongue licked her and then went deeper into her, it brushed against her clit, it went over her opening, came up to the very top of her and licked some of her hair that lingered in her folds. It then moved down and pushed into her a little, and as he did this she watched him and he watched her. She could hardly stand it, stand to let him torture her with such enjoyment.

But as he drew his lips and sucked on her clit the way he had their first time she couldn't help but love the torment. Her head fell back and he lightly bit her getting her to hurriedly move to look at him again. He stopped his sucking when she looked at him and his eyes filled with darkness.

Then, un-expectantly, a smile came over his mouth and he licked the remnants of her excitement off of them. His lips closed and then he looked at her with more lust than before.

"Your smell like—flowers—and rain." He said as he took a deep whiff of her scent. "You taste salty and sweet." He mumbled as he licked his lips again.

She didn't know what to say to that, she had no reply, no answer but she did have a feeling, something that told her what to do. She reached for him and he allowed her to pull him away from her and then push him back revealing his still clothed member.

At first he looked slightly confused but then when her small hands came to the sides of his hadagi he growled in approval. She looked him in the eyes as she took the ties and undid them from around his waist. He knew she had seen him naked before but he felt a lot shyer now for some reason.

"Mate." She whispered for him, knowing the demon in him would calm at the words, as she fully removed his undergarment and tossed it to join hers back inside the room.

Inuyasha stayed completely still as her hands came over him, cupping him. Her hands had not really had the opportunity to explore him that much their first time so now she moved slowly enjoying every minute she had. She touched the tip, she moved her hands all the way down, her hands were so small and felt so good.

Once he had asked Miroku why he sometimes touched himself and pleasured himself. It was in his instinct to think of mating as the only time to gain release. Release without purpose to an animal is silly but as she touched him he realized the feeling Miroku had been trying to gain while staying loyal to Sango but he doubted the feeling of one's own hand was anything like this.

He gasped, moaned, groaned, growled, and then bucked his hips upwards as those small, delicate, hands took over him and made him cry out.

She pushed her palm around him and moved it completely down his shaft to the base where she disengaged herself and gently touched his balls. They were like soft marbles in her hand, and were warm and almost silky, just like the silver hair that nested above them. The first time she had touched him had been so hurried that she hadn't even noticed the fine white hairs but as she looked at them now she found herself jealous. Where her hair was course to the touch his was soft like silk.

He grunted as he moved her hand away from him and tried to get back in control. His demon blood was boiling, it wanted to dominate her. But Kagome knew she could control him easily.

Carefully before he could push her back she bent her head and kissed the tip of his member.

The hanyou stopped breathing as a hot sensation formed around him and caused him to nearly choke. It felt amazing, more amazing than it had before. She moved her hot mouth up and down applying different amounts of pressure with her lips.

He was frozen in place. His human heart loving submitting to her but his demon heart conflicted. It wanted her, it wanted to be in control but it loved the pleasure she brought him. The pleasure won in the end and he obeyed her, laying back down, giving his body over to her.

She made him so hot. She held his hips down when he involuntarily thrust into her mouth causing her to gag on him. She coughed and licked him one last time before deciding she wasn't ready to try to take all of him into her mouth. He was pretty well endowed and she doubted she would be able to 'deep throat' all of him.

She visually studied him for a moment, forcing herself to look at him straight on, taking in his taunt abs and his muscular legs and then the part of him she knew very little about. She felt her heart race as she took in the sight of him, he was well proportioned, big and a little intimidating. For a moment she wondered how she fit him inside of her the first time they had made love.

The mere thought of it brought arousal to her scent, which Inuyasha instantly smelt. His eyes snapped opened and he looked at her huffing with the effort to breathe. She was gazing at him and it made him fluff with pride when he saw the amount of awe on her face. Seizing the moment he jumped forward, taking control of the situation as he brought her backwards.

Her arms came around his neck, startled, as he pushed her onto her back kissing her so forcefully that she thought he might transform, an erotic thought she would have to get him to explore with her later (if she could convince him too).

Her legs spread so he could rest their hips together and she felt his sex rest on her stomach. For a moment she thought he might just thrust into her but much to her surprise he slowed down and the kiss changed from harsh to something a little needier.

He pulled away from her and took her hands in his own beside her head. Their fingers intertwined, palm against palm. Their chest pressed together tightly, causing her breast to push sexily into his bare chest.

"Kagome." He whispered as he moved himself to press into her melting in her tight warmth.

"Inuyasha." She said as she felt him enter her. It was sweeter than the first time. The first time she had been afraid it might hurt, even though it hadn't, but this time there was no fear at all.

Inuyasha closed his eyes at the sensation of unhindered movement, her body accepting him easily. Before they had left Miroku had pulled Inuyasha aside and told him of the virgin symbol. Inuyasha had laughed and waved him off with a clawed hand, simply saying 'already taken care of.' He was sure when they got back to the village Miroku would kill him for saying that but it was true, Kagome's body had accepted him from the start.

Kagome arched into him begging him to move more. He began to pick up his pace, pushing into her hard before pulling out of her slowly.

She moaned every time he pushed all the way through. It felt like he was touching her all the way back into her womb and she liked it. It was deep and it was filling.

"Deeper." She moaned and Inuyasha complied.

It felt so good to fill her to the brim. He pushed in as deep as he could, loving the sensation he got when he touched all the way to her cervix.

"Fuck." He said as he pushed deeper inside of her. It felt too good, just too good. He slowed his pace regretfully and buried his face into the side of her neck, calming himself with her scent. He moved with slow short motions, she whimpered.

"More."

"I can't." He breathed into the side of her neck knowing she would understand and she did.

Carefully, she pushed her hips against his forcing him to connect with her. He groaned low as he threw his head back and let out a snarl as he pushed into her hard.

She saw white as the pleasure burned inside of her. It cleared after a moment and she moaned in disappointment before pushing up to him again. Once again he forced himself into her hard and she saw white.

"Again." She cried. He looked at her and forced himself to keep his eyes opened as he repeated the action. Her face told him everything.

The way her lips parts, the way she moved her head from side to side, the way she bit her lip, the way she gasped, the way her eyes fluttered, Kagome really loved the way he moved. He nearly came just at the sight of it but stopped and took a deep breath continuing to thrust into her the same deep penetrating way. He had to hold on, this was working, this feeling was building her passion, he could tell by the way her inner muscles started to spasm, holding onto him as if they wanted to drag him in.

"Damn it." He said as he penetrated her deeper and deeper, she panted and cried with the sensation.

"Deeper." She said and he pulled himself back pulling one of her legs up onto her shoulder, somehow knowing this would make it deeper. His first thrust in the new position did not lie.

Kagome's eyes flew open and her mouth flew open in a silent scream as he filled her so completely that she was sure he had touched the back of her throat. It only took six more thrust, hard and deep before she trembled against him and her muscles squeezed inside him.

"Inu—" she couldn't get out any more as she moaned loud and low.

He pushed into her a few more times as deeply as he could, feeling the muscles of her inner walls clamping on him. The sensation put him over the edge and with a growl he buried himself as deep as he could go and found release.

"Fuck." He said as he felt his body spasm over and over. It felt so much better than the last time, it felt so amazing to have her walls pulsing on his member as he came. Never again did he want to come without Kagome coming first.

Coming back to himself he carefully lowered his body to her panting and moaning form as he said her name over and over again.

Immediately, he felt something change in her body. It was like her body was succumbing to his demon side. He looked at her, their eyes met and he simply knew what would happen soon. Her acceptance had caused it.

Kagome felt her body start to calm at the sight of his loving eyes. She moved her hands around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. His heart beat was so loud she could even hear it with her human ears. His head was on her shoulder where he had marked her and was turned into her flesh, his breath tickling her.

"Kagome." He panted and nuzzled her, licking the mark lightly.

She looked over at him as his voice cracked and when she did he pressed his lips to hers in an act of love. She smiled and kissed him back the moonlight made his hair glisten and she hoped if they ever had a child that it would have his hair.

"Kagome, I love you." He said as she looked at him. She felt the tears prick her eyes but she stopped them, now was not a time to cry.

"I love you too." Suddenly Kagome felt very cold, and for good reason, the temperature had to be as low as twenty degrees by now and they were out of the heat of passion, leaving nothing to warm her. He noticed this and slowly moved out of her causing both of them to shudder and let out strange gasping/moaning noises from the sudden shock of pleasure.

He got off of her and helped her to her feet. They moved into Inuyasha and his mother's old room further heading towards Kagome's bag so they could set out the rather large blanket Sango had given them as a wedding present.

They both unfolded it together, naked and not caring what the other saw or didn't see. When they laid it out they both hurriedly got under the cold blankets and tried to think warm thoughts as they entangled themselves with each other. He kissed her forehead and turned her more into him with a smile. She grinned sleepily at him and laid her head on his chest snuggling into him.

"We'll be together always now, right?" She mumbled as her eyes grew heavy and her arms began to lose their grip on him. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her lips for a goodnight kiss filled with love and never ending commitment.

"Always."

The snow fell for a little while longer that night, stopping shortly after Inuyasha fell asleep.

Lit only by the moon a woman was standing, wearing a thick kimono and another figure was beside her, a man. They were holding hands and smiling at each other as they watched over the two children and the language they had made.

A language made for love.

_Flower one: Sweet-William- Grant me a smile_

_Flower two: Hyacinth- please forgive me_

_Flower three: Arbutus- Thee only do I love_

_Flower four: Globe Amaranth- unfading love_

_Flower five: Aster- talisman of love_

_Flower six: Heather- loneliness_

_Flower seven: Coxcomb- unfading love_

_Flower eight: Daphane- I would not have you otherwise_

_Flower nine: Phlox- Our souls are united_

_Flower ten: Forget me not- true love_

_Flower eleven: Gardenia- you're lovely_

_Flower twelve: Gladioli- I'm sincere_

_Flower thirteen: heart's purple- you occupy my thoughts_

_Flower fourteen: Coral honeysuckle- I love you_

_Flower fifteen: Helenium- let me cry for you_

_Flower sixteen: Japonica- symbol of love_

_Flower seventeen: Jonquil- Love me_

_Flower eighteen: Lauristinus- cheerful in adversity_

_Flower nineteen: Lily- Purity_

_Ayame Nijuu: Kooraru hanii fukumasu- horeru_

_Flower twenty-one: Love in a mist- you puzzle me_

_Flower twenty-two: Lungwort- thou art my life_

_Flower twenty-three: Marigold- Sacred_

_Flower twenty-four: Mistletoe- Kiss me_

_Flower twenty-five: Milk Vetch- your presence softens my pain_

_Flower twenty-six: Peach Blossom- I am you captive_

_Flower twenty-seven: Periwinkle- Pleasures of memories_

_Flower twenty-eight: Petunia- your presence if soothing_

_Flower twenty-nine: Pheasant's eye- Sorrowful memories_

_Flower thirty: Geranium- Stupidity_

_Flower thirty-one: Cedar- I live but for thee_

A Language Made for Love

_End of Chapter _

_Reviews Welcomed_

Fact: There was a real Lunar Eclipse in Japan at 23:33 PM in the year 1378.


	28. Old Scents and New Scents

Revised and Adapted 9/5/2010

Chapter XXIIX: Old Scents and New Scents

Wash away the tears

That have built deeply in your eyes

And forget for just a moment

What all has transpired

And as you fear to question

Know only what I tell

Thee only do I love

And I fear no one else will ever do this well

Flower three

Kagome snuggled back into Inuyasha's embrace and looked over the wilting vines and nearly destroyed plants of the old garden. Like the flowers Inuyasha had given her, the flowers of the garden had wilted and no longer shown like they once had. They had become distant and were falling apart as they crumbled into ashes.

And yet, somewhere within their death was life. Where the flowers had been now stood snow flowers and a dormant Cherry Tree. It was beautiful.

"Kagome."

They had been married now for a week, a whole week. It was grand, it was great, it was fascinating; married life. They had never been closer, never been this interconnected even without the sex, it was the very thought that no one could interfere with them that made them closer.

And no one would, if they had anything to say about it, no one would ever mess with them again.

"Inuyasha?" She replied after a moment then got closer to him, if it was at all possible. She was resting between his upturned knees, her back to his naked chest. His hamaka pants flared making her feel slightly small compared to him and in reality she was, very small. "Tell me more about your childhood."

Oddly enough, he didn't stiffen when she said this but instead kissed the back of her head smoothing the hair in the process. She grinned and twisted her body so she could look at him and show him how happy she was.

"Well, I've already told you about my mother and how she died—,"

"I want you to tell me about when she was alive."

He thought about this for a moment and his body became stiff and hard to lean against causing her to fear that she had said the wrong thing, which she hadn't.

"She would sit with me like this for hours. It was a comforting. She would sing to me and tell me stories about her and Otou-san."

She looked at his eyes and swallowed hard, he had gone all serious on her and far away. His eyes were out of focus and he was only staring ahead of them at the frozen garden. She smiled again, her face becoming gentle.

"Tell me more."

"She would play hide and seek with me and tag and she bounced the ball with me." He smiled at the memory. "She taught me how to swim, even when the villagers yelled at her for the 'indecency.' And she," He paused and shifted a little pulling her closer. "She never backed down, I remember once that I wanted to climb a tree and she told me no. I did it anyway. She—she," He stopped and a smile came over his face, a deep one that was filled with emotions she had never seen in him. "She punished me."

There was something more to this than she could see, something deep and old.

"She was the first person who ever dared to hit me and when she did slap my ass and told me 'no' I felt mad and I stormed off and cried. But now, now that I look at it closer, I realize—." He stopped and sniffled into her hair.

"What did you realize." She asked, the air around them cold but they were warm.

"I realize now that," his eyes shadowed. "My mother was the only person that didn't fear me."

Kagome let out a sigh and snuggled back into him with understanding. She looked forward at the falling snow and the withered flowers and the sky. "I understand how she must have felt, how could anyone fear you."

That was all he needed, all he wanted. With a deep and lazy sigh he moved her so she was facing him and straddling his waist, their lips touched gently and they lost it in each other.

Several minutes passed in which neither of them could really bring themselves to concentrate on anything other than the other. Their lips formed together fitting into a perfect nest and bringing them closer to each other in a way that Kagome had feared she would never see again if she let go.

He sighed into her mouth and fell backwards onto the porch with a thud. Her hair fell around them and shielded them from the rest of the world. As if the black tresses were a veil protecting them from the world. It tickled his ears and brushed across his nose causing him to let out a light giggle.

It echoed through her mind and made her smile as she looked into his eyes after separating from him. The light that grew in them made her smile as she caressed his cheeks bringing some of her hair with her fingers. The silk of the hairs came over him and caused him to shudder slightly, with a deep breath he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

She was so warm and so gentle with him. He took this in stride as she kissed his forehead, both cheeks and then his lips. He whimpered and pulled his arms tighter around her, whining and calling out mate in a husky language she didn't understand.

Deep growls formed in his chest and he wished she understood him. They were instinctual to him and came naturally. A deeper throatier growl came from her when he pressed his lips up against hers in a bruising kiss meant to tell her what he was saying.

She bit back a gasp and tried her hardest not to moan as he took the opportunity to let his tongue invade her. He reached it past her teeth and felt along her cheeks before taking the time to just lightly rub his tongue against hers, in a deep and meaningful way.

His body calmed and he turned them to where he was on top, pushing her knees apart and then rested his body into hers. He pushed himself down farther and rested his head on her breast which were clothed with her yukata.

He then moved down a little bit more and laid his head on her stomach, one ear flickering occasionally in while her hand massaged the other one. With a slight sigh he kissed the clothing covering her stomach and nuzzled it sweetly before looking up into her face with hope.

"One day, this will mean more, won't it?"

She nodded and rubbed his ears fondly before laying her own head back and looking up at the ceiling.

"One day, Inuyasha, it will mean a lot,"

He nodded and sighed before moving back up her body and resting his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Kagome, I want," He stopped for fear of sounding softer than he wanted to.

He closed his eyes and thought about the past couple of years. He acted and felt like he did on his human night every day now but for some reason it didn't bother him all that much anymore. It actually was alright as long as only his family saw it.

He looked up at her relaxed face and smiled as another thought played into his head. Maybe it was Kagome who had done this, who had made him into the man he was turning into. Her kind touch and soft voice made him change into a more patient less rude person, who could listen and love without first hating. He was becoming more trustful of people, he actually had friends now, who loved them.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him slightly as if she knew everything he was thinking. Her hands touched his face one more time and then reached to take his hands in her own. She took them away from her waist and slowly she brought it farther down resting it right over her womb and closing her eyes as he snuggled his nose into her mark.

"I want that too." She mumbled sleepily to him.

His ears perked when he heard it and a smile came onto his face as he interwove their feet together. Her eyes snapped open as he took control of both of her hands and raised them above her head as he pushed her more fully onto her back.

She stared up at him and blinked when he once again brought their lips together fully. A moan came from her throat as he kissed her and moved her yukata down. He was shirtless already but still had the hamaka pants on for her to fiddle with when he let go.

Images of the past week fluttered through her mind, they had been like this all week. Touching and exploring the others body, learning everything they could about each other. She knew about the twelve total scars he had on his body and surprisingly, from his explanations, she had learned that all of those but two had been caused when he was a child. She also knew that the only two adulthood scars he had were caused by Kikyo and Sesshoumaru.

Her tongue caressed a certain part of his neck that she knew drove him crazy. There was a small scar there that he had gotten when he was three from a carpenter's wooden nail being thrown at him.

Delicate hands traced his back and found a little scar on the base of his spin that he had gotten running from demon sometime between his ninth and thirteenth birthday. He had fallen on a rock, he had said, and that rock had been sharp leaving a mark about the size of a dime permanently in his flesh. It was a hardened scar and easy to find if you knew what you were looking for, because the rock had left a chip of itself within his body. That chip had thus been healed over and left a bump on the flesh.

Her hands sought out all the scars she could find and her mind went through how he got each one. The ones on his ears where a villager had tried to rip the ear off, the one on his leg where he had slashed it opened falling from a tree, the one where Sesshoumaru had put a whole in his chest, and the one where Kikyo had pierced his heart.

He pushed her back and raised back on his feet undoing his pants. He tossed them to the side after slipping them off his hips and pushing them off with his toes. She pulled her yukata opened when he did revealing a complete lack of undergarments.

He growled in approval. He felt his body going numb. This had happened only once in the week; his demon blood taking over him.

His growls turned into snarls as he bent his head down and kissed her.

He half expected to smell fear in her scent but she was only turned on by the demon in him coming out.

He pulled her up to a sitting position and let out a deep growl meaning 'mate.' He urged her to turn around, Kagome did without question. In her younger days living in the modern era she and her friends had often talked about the different scandalous sex positions. After meeting Inuyasha she had grown more and more curious about 'doggie style,' more for the novelty than anything. Still, she couldn't help the excitement that was mounting in her as he made her go to her knees.

She whimpered when she felt him at her entrance, in everything she had read about this position it had all agreed on one thing, it would be deep. They had discovered over the past week that Kagome liked deep, she liked him as far in her as he could manage and Inuyasha was happy to comply.

He pushed into her in one swift motion. His demon side had no problem with simply getting to the point. It wasn't into foreplay it was more into the finale.

She gasped at the feel of him. It was deeper than anything they had done so far. Her hands supported her body as he held onto her hips and pushed into her slow and deep. He was growling and snarling completely in the moment.

It was so primordial and it made her hot to think that he was so comfortable with her that he would let himself go. She felt his lips on the back of her neck and he slowed for a moment, this was the human coming out. The human in Inuyasha wanted to make sure she knew she was loved. She smiled as the kisses trailed down her neck.

"Kagome?"

It was like he was asking for permission, like he was scarred he had started something she didn't like.

"Baka," she said as she pushed back into him. "Use your nose."

She felt him grow even harder within her. His face buried into the back of her neck and he inhaled deeply.

"Kagome." It was husky.

She knew he would not be able to gain control again until he was done. She pushed back into him again begging for more. He could not say no.

He pushed into her with force again, she rose to meet him. The sound of skin slapping skin made her tingle as did the sound of him huffing and growling behind her.

He started to yip and she desperately wanted to know what those sounds meant, what was he saying to her in his demon lust? She whimpered and her mind went blank as he began to pound into her. She couldn't keep up and her mind was completely whitened.

His hands grew tighter on her hips and her arms gave out from under her. She went to her elbows, he snarled and leaned over her. She could feel his chest on her back, it was so strong to feel, so firm.

His movements became more urgent and he growled and groaned then exhaled as a moan broke into the madness. She could feel the knot in her stomach tighten so horribly that she thought she was going to die of pleasure.

She was so close, it would only take a little more, she head him snarl as he pushed into her unbelievably hard. She was sure she would feel that in the morning but, she didn't care.

"More. Inuyasha. More." She said as she pushed back into him. Just a little more, that was all she needed.

"Kagome." he barely got it out but the very sound of his voice made her tip the balance.

She came, violently, her whole body going into tremors as she pressed her face into her yukata, crying out over and over again.

He followed her with one last deep thrust releasing himself with something she could only call a howl.

He slumped over her and huffed into her ear, his hands had slipped to the floor beside her supporting himself so he wouldn't fall on top of her.

She was shaking from the encounter, it had been intense and she had really liked it. She felt his hand touch her hip gently and then she heard him grunt softly as he pulled out of her. She moaned at the loss and arched her back into him.

He let out a little growl and she understood what it had meant—contentment.

The growl changed suddenly, she knew he was coming back to himself and she only had moments to reassure him. Quickly she turned around and looked at him with happiness in her eyes.

"Inuyasha."

Sure enough he looked a little traumatized. She reached for him and he shied away from her touch. With a frown she took his hand and pulled him forward, he allowed her to, his eyes closed as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry."

She kissed his eyelids making the tears go away and then kissed his lips gently. "Don't be sorry for something so amazing."

He looked at her startled and she laughed as she pulled him to her and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"You're okay?"

"Inuyasha." She said faking being offended. "You think I can take a little rough loving?"

"But that's not loving that's—"

"Inuyasha," She touched his face and made him look at her. "I said I loved every part of you and I didn't lie." She blushed a little. "Besides that felt really, really, really good."

He fluffed with pride as he kissed her soundly. "Really?"

"You have no idea."

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her face all over. She smiled and cuddled into him, lacing their fingers together.

"Are you still counting?" He said in a small voice.

"Nineteen." She said as she pressed her naked breast into his arm. The feeling caused a rise in him again.

"You keep touching me like that and we make it twenty."

She smiled and rubbed his ears before she hugged him tightly. She was still tingling from her orgasm and that sensation was leaving her with something a little more than their nearly twenty encounters of the past week they had been together.

Suddenly he looked up at her, his eyes deadly serious. "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"For loving me, all of me."

She thought back to the time they shared on his human night. He had been so in tune with her, he had made such gentle love with her. And now she had been with his demon side and while she missed the loving nature of sex with a human, she had to admit she loved the roughness and the imperfections of the demon.

"I want to be with all of you." She said after a moment. "I got to be with your human, your hanyou, and now I've been with your demon."

He thought about that for a moment and then looked at her carefully. He knew that he could get far, far rougher and meaner than that but he didn't want to. If he could he would protect her from his more instinctual side. With a sigh he shook his head and looked up at her.

"Kagome, you are my mate and my wife, I'll share everything with you. Not just my different sides but my children and my past feelings, and," he got an odd glint in his eyes. "The things I feel now."

She laughed and pushed him away from her without meaning to.

"Oh my Inuyasha."

He growled in approval and looked at the joy of Kagome's face. His thoughts turned to that face, wondering if their children would look like him or her.

He could just see it, his children, in her arms as she nursed them like Sango had Mika and Shokuro. He could just see them playing at her feet and laughing when she tickled them or laughed at them for doing something childish. He could see her eyes on a little girl or a little boy, her hair and her smile on both their faces.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her. She was wiping happy tears from her eyes, her smiling growing with radiance. Her cheeks were rosy and as Kouga had once said, 'They were red like Sakura.' But in Inuyasha's world they were pink like a periwinkle.

She looked over at him and smiled making his heart jump in his chest and his cheeks heat up with a healthy blush. Her hair fell forward covering her naked breast as she leaned towards him..

She pushed him down and then fell into a heap on his chest, her body resting between his legs in an oddly comfortable way. Her hands rested on his chest and softly massaged the muscles that rippled under her finger tips.

His hand came up and rested on the small of her back, his callused fingers running over the smoothness before cupping her firm bottom in his hands and getting lost in the feel of her perfect flesh. His lips sought out her neck and he kissed his mark causing her to cry out a little and squirm over him making him half hard.

It was just too erotic too feel.

A sigh left his throat and he laid his head back on the ground inhaling deeply. Her scent was haven to his nose. There was something new in that scent, he wasn't quite sure yet so he decided to wait to tell her, just in case he was wrong.

He nuzzled the top of her head affectionately.

"When will we leave?" She asked with a yawn

"Another week, maybe?"

She thought for a moment, looking around at the love nest they had created. "Do you think we could come back sometime?"

He looked at her and smiled emotions welling inside him. "Of course."

-break

"When Ogii-san, Obaasan back?" Shokuro asked as he played with Sesshoumaru's fur on his shoulder. The older Inu-youki was patient with the child and allowed him to play with the soft white draping fur. He barely understood a word the boy said so it was easier to appease him with something physical than words.

Mika was on his other side sleeping in his lap with her thumb in her mouth and one tiny hand clutching his robes. He looked every bit the picture of a nice demon play toy, it bothered him slightly.

"He will return when he wants to return."

The two year old huffed not really understanding what that meant. He laid his face on the softness and then pressed Sesshoumaru's hand up to rest on his head. The youki let him and sighed before stroking his head with large clawed fingers.

For some reason both children were now calling him their uncle and acting as if he wasn't a scary guy at all. It confused him, the way children acted around him, it was almost as if he didn't scare then at all. Like he was a big teddy bear they could play with constantly or better yet a stuffed dog toy.

"Sess Ojiisan?" he frowned at the name but tapped the child's head so he knew he was listening. "Nap?"

"Yes, go ahead and nap." He replied without so much as a care as he leaned back against the wall and tried to go to sleep as well. It wasn't working though because he was worried about Rin who had gone over to Sango's hut to help her garden for the afternoon and had flat out refused his request to go with.

With a barely audible sigh he turned to look out the window that was situated right across from him in the small hut. He looked down at the two children after a moment of watching the clouds go by and nodded in approval.

Suddenly he allowed his ears to tweak as he heard panting coming closer and closer to the door and then a voice he was all too familiar with now, yelling out his name. As quickly as he could he laid the two children down on the floor and moved out of the hut only to see Sango holding up a panting Rin. His mates eyes were fearful as Sango pushed past him into the hut without a backwards glance.

"Kaede-sama?"

He hurried after them confused and worried as Sango plainly ignored him.

"Sango?" The old woman looked up at her in worry as Rin clutched her side.

"Rin is in labor."

Sesshoumaru was too stunned to become angry with the human female for ignoring him. He just starred at Rin who was standing with her hand on her stomach, she looked very young to him as she panted.

"Sesshoumaru," Kaede said in a commanding voice. "Get the two little ones outside, your mate is in labor and does not need the aggravation."

"I am the lord of the western lands I will stay with my mate." He protested and stood to his full height. The old woman was not intimidated. She glared at him, he stooped a little and tried to glare back.

"Sesshoumaru, koi." The soft voice brought him away from the old woman as he took in the sight of his mate. She was leaning over, her face flushed, she was in a lot of pain but was moving through it in stride. "Please?"

He closed his eyes not wanting to give in but the sound of a little cry from her caused his eyes to pop open. Whelping pups was not easy and he knew nothing about it; there was not a doubt in his mind that he would end up just being in the way.

With swift movements he picked up the two children and moved to stand next to Rin briefly. He knew she wouldn't understand him but he let out the growl of mate anyway. She looked at him and smiled with her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed and her breathing shallow.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She said softly, he nodded and left the hut without another word.

Sesshoumaru knew it would be hard for him to keep his demon blood in check with his mate in pain. He almost wished Inuyasha was hear. His beta would be able to help him in this time of need. He set down by the tree outside of the hut, the two children in his lap still asleep. Soon Aoi and Yutara came to join him, they set silently for some time until they saw Miroku making his way towards them.

The young human didn't seem to know what to say to him but did stop at a respectful distance.

Sesshoumaru looked at the human male and wondered how his brother had formed such a strong connection with the monk.

"Sesshoumaru." Miroku said as he looked at the demon holding his children. "Would you like some company?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, not wanting to say or do anything to let the monk know he really did want someone with him. A cry came from the hut and he heard his mate whimper in pain, Sango and Kaede coaching her through it.

Sesshoumaru swallowed his pride. "I cannot control where you sit monk."

Well, sort of.

-break-

"I just had an odd feeling." Kagome said as she moved about the castle exploring with Inuyasha.

They had come across a hidden hallway and were making their way towards the end of it. There wasn't much left in the castle, just the odd antique here and there.

"What kind of feeling?" He mumbled as he opened a door and looked into another vacant room.

"I don't know I just thought of Rin and the baby, it was odd." She said as she took opened the door to a dusty room, there was nothing inside except an old ink bottle and table. "These people wrote a lot didn't they."

"They didn't have much else to do." He said back as they continued down the hall. It ran the length of the castle which was considerable.

And although she could see the end of it easily she was still impressed at its sheer size.

"Was it a bad feeling. He continued as they stopped and peered into a room together. This one had an old vase, one she was sure her grandfather would have died to have.

"I want that vase." She said.

"You're carrying it."

"How could I carry that thing, it probably ways like fifty pounds."

"What's a pound?"

She sighed, sometimes she felt really strange being in this world. She looked at him with seductive eyes and he watched her wearily as she sauntered over to him. She pressed herself into his side and breathed into his ear huskily.

"Please, Inuyasha?" she said as she rubbed herself against him. "Carry it for me."

"You'll have to do better than that." He said as he allowed his hands to touch the obi at her waist. "It you want me to carry that thing all the way back home."

She smiled and touched the tip of her tongue to his chin. This was something she had discovered by accident a few days ago. Just like a regular dog in the wild Inuyasha responded to his chin being licked. It was a sign of submission and whenever she did it he was butter in her hands.

Sure enough he growled low in his throat and looked at her with demon eyes. She had grown used to this reaction. Chin licking appealed to his demon side and she knew if she did it at just the right time she could bring on the same mind numbing sex they had a few days ago when he had briefly lost control.

He pushed her to the wall and started to kiss her neck, making sure to spend time on the mark on her neck. "Fuck." He said against her neck as he sucked on the little moon. "You got to stop doing that."

She made a gentle note in the back of her throat and cuddled him closer to her body. He moved away and pushed his nose against hers causing her eyes to snap open and glare at him halfheartedly. Their hands linked and he pulled her with him down the hallway.

"Come on, if we want to explore we got to keep moving. Distraction!" He accused as they continued to walk.

"Feh." She said and he stopped stunned and turned to look at her. She smirked, he glared. It began to grow dark so Inuyasha pulled one of the old torches off the wall and lit it with only his will power and some flint.

It made patterns on the wall as he held it in front of his face and Kagome couldn't help but appreciate the sight of his silver hair and golden eyes shimmering in the torch light. Most of the time Inuyasha simply looked like a human with dyed hair and contacts but when the firelight hit him just right she could see the demon glow in his features. It reminded her that he was really mystical.

"So what do you think we'll find?" He said as they came to the last door in the hallway. It was on the very back end of the hallway and was the only thing left for them to look into.

"If it is more stairs I'll scream."

He laughed as his fingers came in contact with the door. "I'll carry you up them if it is."

Right as his fingers met the doors wood a spark caused his hand to burn. He pulled away quickly shocked and focused on his burnt hands.

"Are you okay?" Kagome said as she grabbed his hands and took in the already healing wound.

Inuyasha looked at the door. "It's been sealed by a Houshi or Miko." He said before turning to her and whining. She rubbed his stomach jokingly and reached for the door. She closed her eyes and tried to find the source of the protection. It was an invisible seal she determined as she pushed her energy through it.

Whoever had left it had not been very strong, her spiritual powers nothing in comparison with Kagome's. As she touched the invisible seal it appeared only to be turned to smoke and dissolve.

"That seal was meant to stop anyone." She said out loud as she felt the energy disappear. "Whoever sealed it only wanted a Miko to enter the room."

He nodded his head and once again reached out to touch the door. It slid easily and revealed a small room no bigger than Kaede's hut. There was nothing in the room except an old chest. Carefully they stepped into the room and Inuyasha was immediately taken in by the scent of his mother.

"Okaa-san." He whispered as he looked at the wooden chest.

"Gibo?" Kagome questioned asking Inuyasha if it really was her mother-in-law's scent.

He walked over to the wooden chest and knelt down. "It smells like her. This chest."

Kagome's small hand worked its way out of Inuyasha's and reached to touch the chest as she did she felt the same energy as the door push into her hand. Surprised she looked at the chest only to see a piece of parchment form under her finger tips.

Being as careful as she could she reached for it and watched amazed as it solidified in her hands. Cautiously she opened the paper and smoothed the crinkled edges.

Inuyasha hovered behind her and looked as well, his eyes widening when he recognized the handwriting.

"That's Okaa-san's hand writing." He whispered as he focused all of his attention on the paper.

"Inuyasha, koi, are you okay?" She asked when she noticed the scared look on his face.

He shook his head yes and pointed at the paper. She took the hint and looked at it before she began to read aloud.

"Inuyasha, If you are reading this letter I am thankful that you were able to find it in your life."

Kagome gulped knowing that this meant Inuyasha's mother was glad he had lived.

"_This room is sealed so only a miko of great power can open the door. It was told to me long ago that if you should live you would mate a great Miko. I congratulate you and her and I hope you find much happiness with each other._

_Inside this trunk is a present for you and your mate. _

_The kimono and the hakama within are the very cloths your father and I wore on our wedding day. I am sorry I am not able to give you more, my dear sweet Inuyasha, but this is all I have to give. Please wear them with pride. _

_Love, Hahaoya" _

Kagome couldn't help but gulp as she refolded the letter as carefully as she could and held it to her heart with love for her mother-in-law.

She looked over at Inuyasha and noticed the look that came to his face. He looked like her wanted to cry. Slowly she moved over to him and took him in her arms.

"Hahaoya." He said in a small voice. "I haven't called her that since the day she died."

He hugged her back and sighed into her hair as he smelled once again the scent he had been experiencing for a few days now. It was welcoming to him and made him want to protect her and love her even more than he already did.

"Kagome?"

She shivered at the sound of his voice saying her name. Hesitantly she looked him in the eyes. He looked scared, as if he was not able to move. Slowly understanding dawned on her as she backed away from him and moved towards the chest. She put the paper in her kimono for safe keeping before she knelt down and pushed open the worn trunk.

A gasp fell from Kagome's lips as the most beautiful Kimono she had ever seen came into her view and she took it into her arms studying it closely. Inuyasha smiled, he had seen this kimono many times before.

The golden obi, the wide blue sleeves, the designs of dog and trees and birds and nature. It was the most beautiful kimono in the world in Inuyasha's eyes. He reached inside of the chest and pulled out two more layers for her, one of a gentle light green and the other of a golden hue.

She smiled at him brightly and motioned for his help, he smiled back as he helped her into the kimono, putting each layer on her with love.

She twirled for him and smiled while giggling as he nodded his head in approval. Quickly she went back to the treasure trove and pulled out a hakama made just for him. The pants were a light color of gold and looked as if someone had come in with a brush and put slight stains of light blue onto them. The top was the same color and had matching white dogs on it with trees and birds and other natural elements

He quickly put it on and turned around for her to look him over; she clapped and laughed as he blushed slightly. She reached for him and he took hold of her bringing her close and pressing his lips to hers.

"Your mother must have had wonderful taste."

He looked at the colors of the kimono's and nodded slightly, it was a little gaudy for his taste but still held a look of intoxication when on Kagome.

She smiled at him and then frowned as she looked down at it. "She wanted us to wear this at our wedding like she did with your Otou-san."

"Maybe we could have another wedding, just you and me."

"How does that work?" she said with a sneaking suspicion as he reached for her.

He grinned at her and pulled her close, she pushed him away with a laugh. They were silent for a moment, each lost in thought as Kagome studied the design on his kimono

"I wonder, it said that she knew we would be together. She knew you would mate a Miko."

He looked at her wondering where she was going with this.

"I wonder, if Midoriko knew your Otou-san." She looked up at him with curious eyes. "Midoriko told me she knew the chain back them, if she knew your Otou-san then maybe she told him something."

"My dad was alive back then, it's possible."

She shook her head and leaned it on his shoulder. Whoever had told Inuyasha's mother didn't matter, what really matter was that they were together now and they had her unspoken blessing.

They walked out of the room and down the hall hand in hand. Their fingers laced and their lavender aura's melded together.

Inuyasha scented the air as they walked. The kimono Kagome was wearing held the old scent of his mother as well as his pup scent. He smiled at the smell.

Suddenly the smell coming from Kagome started to make sense. He turned and looked at her. The smell from her was the same smell as the one that clung to his mother's old cloths.

He stopped walking and Kagome startled looked at him. He pulled his hand away from hers and brought it to rest on her stomach. She looked at him in surprise as he took in that place on her body. With resolution he looked up at her. Their eyes met and Kagome felt herself become overwhelmed with emotion.

He didn't need to say anything, Kagome simply knew.

_End of Chapter_

Reviews Welcomed


	29. Kuroikeme

Revised and Adapted 9/5/2010

Chapter XXIX: Kuroikeme

Oh sweet heaven,

This lady here before me

Is something undeniably endearing

And as I hold her

I wish to hear her laugh

I wish to see her smile

I wish for her and I to become one

One mind, of body, one soul, one life

Flower Five

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath as he focused on the now a very small cry coming from the hut. It had only taken two, very long hours, for him to hear it but when he did he rose to his feet, his eyes focused on the hut.

Miroku stood with him. Mika and Shokuro were too busy playing in the dirt nearby to even notice them. Shippo was with them, showing them magic tricks with his fox fire.

"That's a good sound." Miroku said to the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru appeared to ignore him as he took a step forward. The sound of the pup was calming him, making the demon in him cool. It had been a horrible experience for Sesshoumaru, he had even knocked over a tree at one point which earned him a tongue lashing from the old woman between contractions.

A nearby villager grumbled about the pup's birth having been successful and Miroku turned to glare at him. The man hurried off at the monk's glare.

"Ignorant fool." Miroku said as he looked at Sesshoumaru to gauged how he felt about it.

It appeared that Sesshoumaru hadn't even heard. His entire body was trained on the hut in front of him, listening as the pup's cries lessened and the sound of water hit his ears. Someone was rubbing the pup down and it was causing the pup to whimper.

He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face when he heard the pup whimper out the Inu term for mother and father and food, nearly all at the same time.

He couldn't stop the swell of fatherly pride when he heard Kaede say the pup was beautiful. The swelling in his heart increased as the infant let out a small growl, demanding to see his father.

"You can go in, Sesshoumaru." Miroku encouraged with a slight motion forward.

The demon acknowledged him with a glance and attempted to step forward. He stopped when he heard a small growl for mother again. He heard the pup being passed to Rin and the little gasp that came from her mouth was endearing.

A feeling of joy came into his heart when he heard Rin talking to the pup softly in a language he couldn't understand. Sango came out of the hut and walked over to him with a tired smile. She reached for him and pulled him forward.

He barely attempted to move so Sango ended up dragging him most of the way with Miroku pushing.

Finally he stood in the hut and saw Rin for the first time in over two hours.

Rin was laid out on a messy futon; her knees bent but covered by a thick blanket. Around her was a mess of towels and other strange things he didn't even bother with as he saw them.

Sango pushed him forward a little as she made her way into the room to help clean. He growled as she touched him but moved forward anyway towards Rin and his newborn.

In her arms was a strong smelling male pup that was fussing and whining out the words for father in Inu. She was trying to calm the boy child but he knew it was impossible as he moved over to her and knelt beside her, ignoring the mess of blankets and water on the ground and the old woman, Sango, and the midwife cleaning.

The boy smelled strongly of rain with the slight scent of trees. It reminded him of his father's scent, so earthy and natural, just like Inuyasha's.

He took in Rin's scent and smiled as well. It was the same as always but held a faint milk scent in it that he would further investigate later, after the pup had drank. He took another deep breath of Rin's scent and smelled the bubbly brooks and the crisp winter snow.

It was intoxicating and made him dizzy. Mentally Sesshoumaru shut off his other senses and focused only on Rin and the new whelp.

Rin looked up at him and seemed to glow with pride of holding their child for the first time. The girl looked one-hundred percent exhausted as she smiled for him and then looked down at the small boy in her arms. Sesshoumaru looked at the child and was almost in shock after having focused on him for the first time.

The boy had black hair and small black dog-ears on his head, Sesshoumaru had been expecting the dog-ears but not the black hair. He had thought the child would take a resemblance to Inuyasha but he had been proven wrong. But when the child opened his eyes he was greeted by two sharp golden eyes, the same eyes as him, his father, and his brother.

Sesshoumaru smiled and touched the child's little cheeks. On them were red strips like his own and on his forehead was the same moon that he had on his head as well.

The pup continued to fuss so he let out a slight growl, it caused the pup to stop and turn towards him. He took his fist and planted it in his mouth before letting out a small growl that Sesshoumaru knew meant food and then another deeper one that he knew meant father or alpha.

"He's hungry." Sesshoumaru said in a small voice as he looked at Rin expectantly.

Rin jumped but then took the corner of her yukata down and allowed the child to her breast. He took the tit happily and began to suckle his eyes still opened and staring at her as he took in the sight of his mother.

The midwife had been watching this all with interest. She had never been a midwife for a demon child and she had to admit she wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for lady Kaede's insistence. The old woman had talked her into it some time ago but for Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama.

"Excuse me?" She said as she moved closer to the demon and his wife.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and growled smartly as he grew closer to his new pup and mate. Rin took a hand and placed it on Sesshoumaru's cheek calming him with her touch as the pup dislodged himself to look at his father, he whimpered out and Sesshoumaru turned to him with a gentle fatherly smile.

A growl left his throat and the little demon took Rin's nipple back into his mouth. This time his eyes closed and one small hand reached up to hold onto her robes as he focused all his energy on what he was doing. Rin smiled and rubbed his bottom with pleasure before turning back to the midwife with curiosity.

"Yes?" She replied to the women as the boy nursed.

"Why is the baby so alert, human babies aren't like this?

Rin didn't know how to answer. She had never been around little babies before of either species so she didn't even know that this wasn't normal. The young mother looked to Sesshoumaru who sighed and let out a small growl that the pup responded to with a fuss before going back to suckling.

"Inu-youki are born being able to see, hear, and talk a little in our tongue. It keeps them alive."

The midwife nodded and set down in front of Sesshoumaru. She tucked her dress under her legs and found herself staring at the pup and then back to his father.

"What can they say?"

He huffed and turned away from her not wanting to answer but when he saw Rin's face he sighed. She wanted to know too and it would be easier to explain things to her now, so what if the midwife overheard.

"Only five words, Mother, Father." He said it as simply as he could. It was not a good translation but it would do. "They say Beta—which would be Inuyasha—and they say food. They can understand more."

"How much do they understand?" Rin said as the pup sucked especially hard. She gasped at the slight pain and the midwife looked at her with sympathy.

"It will hurt to nurse him for a few days until you get used to it, Rin-sama."

Rin nodded and looked back at Sesshoumaru. He nodded back and started where he had left off at the last question. "They understand just some basic commands, like stop, be quite, danger, don't move, things that would keep them from getting hurt. It's all instinctual."

Rin smiled and looked at the pup with an endearing affection lighting her eyes.

"I wish my children were born knowing those things. I should have married a demon." The midwife said before she gasped and covered her mouth. To say such a thing could get her in horrible trouble should it be repeated in the village. Hastily she got up to leave with a semi-valid excuse of needing to see to her own children.

The pup finished his first meal and detached himself with a comical pop. He yawned before turning to Sesshoumaru and letting out the same deep growl he had before. The older man smirked and growled back to the pup that scrunched up his nose and looked up at his mother. He growled for her but she didn't respond only looked at him with curiosity. His father responded instead and caused him to turn back with his wide golden eyes.

He was scared at the moment because someone was missing from the pack. He could smell his mother and his father but there was a member missing, he could barely smell it in the hut and on his father and mother's cloths.

He watched as the older man seemed to take in what he was saying and nodded; an action the pup didn't understand. Then a sound reached his ears from his father's throat, it was a sound he instinctively knew—Beta.

He didn't know how to tell his father he understood so instead he just snuggled deeper into his mother's chest.

"You should hold him." Rin said as she hugged the pup to her lovingly.

Sesshoumaru grew tense as he looked at the little bundle of pup.

"Rin—" He started but before he could finish she had deposited the pup into his arms. He went ridged. The pup didn't seem to care but snuggled into his arms like he had his mother. The pup gurgled and soon fell asleep.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you look good like that." Giggled out Rin as the demon growled gently at her before sitting down behind her and handing the pup back. He spread his legs and allowed her to rest between his upturned knees while she held their infant. She rubbed one of the boys small doggie ears.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

He was quiet for several minutes his eyes watching the pup over her shoulder. He had never really thought that he would ever find a mate and have a child. He was not that easy to get along with, he was cold and stoic but Rin had loved him anyway. She had found her way into his heart so easily it seemed. And now this little child sitting in her lap was a testament to how much she loved him.

"Thank you." He whispered so low that she was the only person who could hear him.

"For what?" She said back low enough that no one could overhear them.

He smiled slightly but she couldn't see it since she was in front of him. The pup's lip quivered and then suckled in his sleep as he whimpered and turned into Rin more fully taking in her scent and calming. Sesshoumaru reached and touched him with his one good arm. "For baring me a perfect son."

"You're welcome." She said as she smiled and leaned into him. The pup sighed and moved his lips a little. "What will you name him?" She asked louder this time as she brushed the black locks of hair.

Sesshoumaru was silent. It was customary for the man to name his child but—. "I want you to name him."

She gasped and turned to him while holding the boy tightly to her chest. The pup protested the movement but stayed asleep as his mother looked at his father with wide dazzling irises of happiness. "I can name him?"

"Yes. I think you would give him a better name than I."

A tear escaped her eye as she turned back to the perfect blacked haired demon in her arms. And as she brushed that hair away from the moon on his forehead she came up with the faultless name for the faultless child. "Kuroikeme."

He smiled at her as the name ran through his head. It was a good name, one that people could remember and fear when the pup turned into an adult and became the ruler of his lands.

Rin was nodding off, the little pup tucked into her arms effortlessly. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her hair as he inhaled her scent. He looked at the little pup, so tiny in her arms as she feel asleep. "Kuroikeme."

-break-

Kagome was smiling brighter than she ever had as Inuyasha held onto her tightly. His hand was running circles on her stomach and his thumb was lightly rubbing just under her breast bone as he rocked them.

She giggled unconsciously before looking at his hands on her stomach and giggling again. It was too good, too great. The best dream she had ever had in her life, the most excellent dream she would ever remember having.

Inuyasha sighed behind her and kissed her neck. She grinned and moved her head to rest on his shoulder while his hands moved up and cupped her breast rubbing them.

A thought ran through her head that made her laugh, then smugly chuckle as she turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes.

"When the baby's born those won't be yours anymore."

He gave her a smug grin before moving his hands to the material at her hips. She moved with him and they swayed back and forth, him leaning back as their lips pressed together happily. He pulled away and gave her a toothy grin. "Pup's gotta be weaned sometime but I don't."

She slapped at him and he ducked away kissing her breast through the material of her kimono. She swatted him away and he chuckled before moving to kiss her once again lightly on her cheek. His lips came away and brushed over her forehead.

"I love you Kagome."

"If you say that too much it'll lose meaning."

His eyes turned soft even though it had been a joke and he snuggled his head between her breasts while his lips worried at the material of the kimono. She rubbed one hand over an ear as he let out a small rumble of contentment. It was deep and tender meant to sooth both her and him.

"Kagome, it will never lose its meaning, never."

She nodded at him and bent to kiss him but she pulled away and moved her lips up to an ear. She kissed the tip slightly before breathing over the fur and smiling as he took deep breaths to calm himself. A giggle came from her throat when he picked her up and moved over to the futon in the corner of the room.

"Again?" She asked with a laugh.

"All the time," He said as he laid her down.

-break-

Laying completely naked under his mother Kimono Inuyasha kissed Kagome's shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You are impossible." She huffed. "And I'm so tired."

"Sleep." He said as he pulled the kimono tighter around them. He looked at the pattern on it and smirked. "It looks like Okaa-san got some of her wish."

She opened her eyes and looked at the pervert smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the kimono. "It's not a wedding but it's something."

"Inuyasha!" She yelled and pushed him away from her. He howled with laughter. "I don't think this is what your Okaa-san wanted.

"Well it's what I wanted!"

"Inuyasha!" She scolded as she tried to keep the laughter at bay. She failed and began to giggle uncontrollably.

His fingers rubbed her stomach and he looked at the Kimono covering them.

"It's a tradition. Like the one Sango gave us."

She nodded. "We'll use both." She said as she fingered the fabric of her Gibo's kimono.

"We need to get back soon," He said with a sigh as he turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't want to go." She said as she looked at him. He looked back at her and nodded in agreement.

"Neither do I." he looked outside and pointed at a little flower that was trying hard to live in the snow. "You see that flower? It's name is Celandine."

"What does it mean?"

He took her hands into his and tried his hardest to think of a poem to tell her what it meant, but nothing came to mind, nothing seemed meaningful enough until his eyes came to rest on her stomach.

Inside her is a resting place,

Something hidden I have explored,

And resting there, hidden from sight,

She holds a part of me I'm glad she took.

It's endless joy, unhindered and unbound,

And there is grows becoming more and more,

Until it becomes a joy to come.

"Joys to come?"

He touched her stomach and looked her deeply in the eyes. "This is our joy to come Kagome. A part of you and a part of me."

They kissed and as they pulled away, his hand on her stomach she felt a part of her grow sad. "When we leave I'll miss it here."

"So will I." He replied back to her as he bent forward and carefully took his lips to hers. She sighed against his lips and brought herself away before turning to him and taking his hand in hers. Their fingers intertwined and he pulled her up with him. They dressed in their light underclothes and he pulled her out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they made their way over a small bridge. He stopped on the other side of it and pointed to a small cove of bushes.

"A long time ago, I saw my Okaa-san cry here, for the first time."

Kagome nodded and watched as he let her hand go, letting it fall to her side heavily, as he knelt down in the whiteness and ran his hand over the snow.

"That was one of the last times I saw her. I was five at the time and I asked her for the first time what a 'hanyou' was." He shook his head and stood up to look at her with his neck bent and tilted a little to the side, like a confused puppy.

She watched as his ears dropped to the back of his head and his eyes grew heavy and sad before turning into a more intense gold that she had ever seen them. He took a dead shaky breath before holding out his hand and taking hers into it. He then leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers while letting out a soft growl that she could barely hear.

"Kagome, I brought you here for a reason." He whispered as he drew her into a hug and let them both slowly sink into the snow. "I thought—no, I knew, that if you came here you would replace the bad memories I have with good ones."

She put her arms around his torso and held on tight as she felt him press his hand into the back of her head. He was clinging to her.

"I'm glad I'm a hanyou Kagome because if I would have been born her human son I would have died long before I could met you."

She smiled as his nose came in contact with the marking on her shoulder and he smelled it before licking over it slightly.

"I know that wherever my mother is, she was glad I was her hanyou son."

"I'm glad too Inuyasha. I am so glad."

They set like that, in each other's arms kneeling in the snow for several minutes before she noticed a slight wetness on her shoulder. It continued to come as she felt Inuyasha shudder and his hand came up to wipe his face as he turned away from her.

"Why did I have to become so emotional?" He sniffled and turned away blinking his eyes in an attempt to clear the tears away.

"I like you like this." She said with a smile as he moved away from her and let out the infamous 'keh' that she had missed so much.

"Only for you."

"And Sango, and Miroku oh and Mika and Shokuro and Kaede and Shippo—." She added, he laughed.

"Kagome, we should head back—everyone expects us today."

She nodded her head sadly and they both got up and walked back across the bridge. For a moment she let herself feel downhearted but it didn't last long because she noticed the way he looked back at the spot. A fondness now rested in his eyes that hadn't been there before—it was almost like he could look at it in happiness now and he hadn't been able to before.

This place, she realized, was an oversize bad memory that had been eating away at him for years and now because of her it was a great big good memory that he would never forget. She watched as he smiled before grabbing his bags and hers only to move sluggishly down the hallways with her not far behind.

He was smiling at everything. They had made so many memories in the castle for the past two weeks and as he smiled she realized something, the reason he brought them here was deeper than he said. It was deeper than she had previously realized and thought—so much deeper.

This was where he learned how horrible he was, that he was lower than dirt, and not fit to be on the bottom of someone's foot. This was the memory of the first scar, of the first step into manhood, of the first time he and his mother had cried.

She could almost make out the villager's sneering faces looking at him and burning holes into the back of his neck. She could feel the pain in his young heart becoming excruciating, to the point of killing her.

But now—now it was filled with a hundred good ones and he was able to smile at it, he was able to smile at those men and women now. He was able to laugh at them now, he knew they had been wrong.

"I hope," She said as she took his hand. "We make a lot more happy memories together from now on.

Inuyasha looked at her and shyly brought her hand to his lips. He kissed it softly and Kagome thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

_End of Chapter _

_Reviews Welcomed_


	30. Normalcy

Revised and Adapted 9/6/2010

XXX: Normalcy

Shokuro was sitting playing with Mika inside their parents hut. They had been kicked out of the big hut—as they called Kaede's hut—because of baby Kuriokeme. The baby wasn't taking a liking to anyone other than his parents and had been fussy because the 'beta' was missing.

Sesshoumaru reassured everyone that the baby would like them more when Inuyasha got back and he realized his Uncle's scent was on all of them, marking them as part of the pack.

Shokuro furrowed his eyebrows as his slightly older sister took away his wooden top and giggled. The boy yelled at her as she ran out of the hut and he followed with tiny legs. They made the short distance to Kaede's hut.

She laughed as she held the top above her head teasing him but was stopped abruptly when she ran into a strong leg. Shokuro was not able to stop when he saw his sister run into the red clothed leg and also ran straight into her. They both fell to the ground and started to cry as they rubbed their heads which had been knocked together.

Mika rubbed her head and was startled when she was picked up by a strong set of arms. Shokuro too was picked up by a gentler pair of hands.

Mika opened her tear stained eyes and looked at her uncle. Inuyasha smiled and smoothed her hair down before bringing her into a hug.

"What are you two doing?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Ojiisan." She yelled as she through her arms around his neck. "You back!"

"Kag Obaasan?" Shokuro said as he hugged his aunt. "Back." He said just like his sister. Kagome cuddled the boy with a smile.

"Were you good while we were gone?" She asked as she kissed the small boy's pudgy cheek.

"Yes!" he answered as he giggled.

"Did anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Inuyasha asked as he held onto Mika with one arm while the other lightly touched Kagome's back urging her towards the hut.

"Rin Obaasan had her baby." Both twins answered in perfect unison from their respective aunt and uncle.

"What! When?" Kagome gasped out as she set Shokuro down to stop herself from dropping him, Inuyasha mimicked her.

The two just shrugged. They still didn't really have a concept of time but were learning to count. Mika held up her fingers and showed six little pudgy finger tips.

"One, two, three?" She said unsure.

"My son was born six days ago and has been asking for his beta."

Inuyasha quickly turned to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway of the old hut holding a little baby in his arms. He could hear the pup's whimpers and it made his heart stretch out and tightened. The child knew who he was just by scent and it was driving him insane as he fussed and tried to get away from his father to his uncle.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the pup before moving closer to Inuyasha, bringing the child to his uncle for the first time. He watched his brother closely as the younger Inu took the child into his arms and looked down into the now calm face.

Inuyasha was in awe as he held the pup and patted his bottom as he rocked him slightly. The pup growled out the term 'beta' a few times before saying 'mother' and then 'father.' Finally the pup turned into Inuyasha and snuggled his head into the hanyou's chest. Kagome looked over his shoulder at the small face and as she did the little boy opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at her funny.

His golden eyes blinked and he growled out something to her that made both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha pause.

"Is he talking to me?" Kagome asked as she looked at the two brothers with captive amazement.

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at Kagome closely, sniffing the air as discreetly as possible. A smile appeared inside Sesshoumaru's mind but didn't show outwardly onto his face. With graceful movements he went over to Kagome, taking his time with each step.

"Kagome?"

She looked away from the boy and into the eyes of the father who seemed to have a little bit of amusement in his eyes.

"My pup recognizes you, or it is more that he recognizes my brother's scent within you."

She had the decency to blush as did Inuyasha. "I figured you already knew about that Sesshoumaru. Thanks for not saying anything, by the way."

"I figured it was your business, still," He trailed off as he watched Kuroikeme's little puppy ears twitch. "The scent is a little too strong just to be the mating scent."

It was a statement. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled as she reached and tweaked the pups twitching ears. The pup let out a small that made Inuyasha smile as he drew the pup closer to him and growled back. The pup turned his head to the side and growled for his beta, causing both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to chuckle.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, I shouldn't tell you if you already know." Kagome looked at him with a wink.

Sesshoumaru snorted and watched as she tweaked the ears again. She was delighted in them.

"Let me hold him?"

Inuyasha smiled and handed the pup off to her. She took him and cuddled him to her chest.

"Aren't you precious?" She cooed. The pup opened little eyes to look at her then yawned. "Oh, I hope my baby is as cute as you."

Both men smiled at her in their own individual way. It was such a natural look for Kagome to hold a pup. She cuddled and cooed at the pup. He in turn growled out things she didn't understand.

Rin walked out of the hut slowly with as much care as she could manage. She was still in a bit of pain. Kaede had told her she had torn a little bit during birth. It was nothing to be worried about but the risk of infection, as Kagome had taught them, was a little worrisome. Because of that they had kept her confined to the hut and to her futon as a way to keep her away from the 'germs' Kagome said caused infections.

Sesshoumaru moved to her swiftly and took her hand. Carefully he helped her walk over to Kagome and Inuyasha, Shokuro and Mika. Rin smiled at him and allowed him to help her shuffle over to Kagome. Once she was there she hugged Inuyasha who looked a little nervous but hugged her back gently none-the-less.

Rin then moved to stand in front of Kagome and looked at the little boy in her arms. A soft smile came over her cheeks and surfaced as the baby sucked on his fist and looked at her. He let out a whimper, then a tiny growl that Rin associated with the term 'feed me,' unknown to her she had hit the nail on the head.

"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-kun it is good to see you. You must tell us all about your trip, without too much detail.

Both adults found themselves blushing as Rin carefully took her son from Kagome and snuggled him to her chest. He whimpered again and his nose pressed into her yukata, sniffing as his little lips tried their hardest to find his source of food.

"You better feed him."

Kagome mumbled out as she looked at the baby with longing. Her hand came up and touched her stomach with affection lighting in her eyes. Rin nodded and excused herself to go into the hut. Kagome watched her with happy eyes as Rin talked to the small boy.

Miroku, Sango, and Yutara appeared some moments later. Their eyes got wide and Sango ran over to Inuyasha, her arms came around his neck and she kissed him gently while laughing at his embarrassment.

"Sango." He stuttered as she pulled away. "What would Miroku say?"

"That I should get to kiss Kagome now." The monk came over and gave Kagome a soft kiss on the lips. "It is good to see you Imoutosan."

"It's good to see you too, Oniisan." She played along with his sister comment by calling him her 'older brother.' It was true, though, it was the family dynamic they had created over the years. She turned away from Miroku and looked at Sango with a smile. "Neesan!"

Sango laughed as she hugged Kagome tightly, "Imoutosan!"

The two jumped up and down as they hugged and laughed. "Oh Sango I've missed you.

"I missed you too Kagome-chan." Sango looked at her with affection in her eyes. She then turned to Inuyasha and reached up to rub a little puppy ear.

He glared but allowed it without so much as a growl. Miroku came over and gave Inuyasha a brief hug. He flicked an ear as Sango pulled away which did elect a growl from the demon.

"Testing the waters monk?"

"I could kiss you if you want?" Miroku said with a laugh as he puckered his lips towards the hanyou.

"Don't tempt me." Inuyasha responded with a laugh as he hugged Miroku tightly. The two men laughed and separated.

"We didn't realize you were here." Miroku said as he went to stand back next to his wife.

"How could you not?"

"We were asleep." He noticed his two children suddenly and his eyes got big as Mika and Shokuro both took a hold of his leg and smiled up at him. "Where's Shippo, he's supposed to be watching you?"

Both children grew quiet and moved away from their father who was giving them the look. Mika moved over and went behind Inuyasha's legs, leaving Shokuro in the middle of the mess. The little boy looked left and right and then fiddled with his fingers before running behind his mother and holding the bottom of her kimono with small shaking fingers.

Sango raised an eyebrow and tried her hardest not to become angry with her children. They had done nothing after all and it was Shippo who had left the two year old's alone, without any supervision, in a hut with a fire and nails and other sharp objects that could easily hurt them. Needless to say by the end of that thought Sango was at a new level of angry with the kit.

"Where did he go?"

Both two year old's looked at each other and tried there hardest to come up with a lie telepathically. Unfortunately, not all the twin power in the world could discourage their parents from knowing what they were trying to do.

"You two know better than to lie to us." Sango said as she knelt down and took Shokuro into her grip. She made eye contact with him, that was all it took.

"He went with the girl to play."

"He asked her to bare his child." Mika added. It took a moment for everyone to understand what the two had just said. Although they had a great vocabulary they still couldn't get out all the syllables in the words.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged a look when they saw Miroku go pale. Inuyasha picked up the little girl and looked at her with all seriousness. "Did Shippo say that?"

"Yeah, like daddy!" She clapped her hands as Miroku tried to slowly back away from his seething wife. Miroku began to run for his life, hoping to get a head start, Sango was right on his heels. In the distance screaming was heard and the afterthought of a slapping sound echoed.

Mika wiggled her way out of Inuyasha's arms and grabbed her brother who then helped her get a hold of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Play!" She exclaimed as she pulled on Inuyasha and Kagome's hands, Shokuro following her example by grabbing Sesshoumaru and dragging him as well.

"But it's too cold!" Kagome complained as she allowed herself to be dragged away by her hands. Sesshoumaru picked up Shokuro and walked into the hut briefly, mumbling to Rin that they would be back within an hour.

The three adults allowed themselves to be pushed and dragged out of the village and to a field nearby. The two children played in the leftover snow, making little snow people.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru set and watched as the two entertained each other with snow balls and statues.

It became peaceful and the wind served as a lullaby to Inuyasha as he laid his head in his wife's lap. Kagome stroked his ears and lightly petted his hair before glancing down and noticing that he was snoring and sound asleep, his body unaffected by the winter cold.

She smiled wider as he snuggled his face into her stomach and breathed deeply a few times. Then her eyes wandered to the sun and focused on it for a moment making her blind. She turned down thinking about how stupid that was before looking at the snow.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and reached a hand out to touch his face. She traced his jaw-line and then moved her fingers up to rub an ear again before sighing. They were so soft and the fur was so fine that it made her finger tips tingle as she touched them.

"Kagome?" Her head snapped up and she turned to the demon lord beside. He was looking straight ahead at the two small children in the field who were making a snow man, a very small snow man.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't turn to her but he did look at her out of the corner of his eye. "How long have you been pregnant?"

She thought about it for a moment and then looked down at Inuyasha.

He had first found the scent on her when they were in the small room at the with his mother's gift to them. "About a week."

He nodded his head and turned to look at the children again. They were currently throwing snowballs at each other and running around happily.

"I see." He said absentmindedly before turning his head fully to her and giving her a forced grin. "I remember Inuyasha's Hahaue was only pregnant for five months—and Chichiue said my Hahaue was only pregnant for four months with me, I guess you will be the same, Rin was."

A small part of Kagome frowned but a bigger part had to smile.

"You were around when Izayoi was pregnant?" She looked out to the children and noticed that Mika and Shokuro were getting tired.

The two children came over to Sesshoumaru and fell into his lap, their eyes were heavy and they quickly fell into painless sleep. Kagome looked at their cold bodies with worry but it faded as Sesshoumaru took his fluff and placed it over them.

They both smiled in their sleep and snuggled into the soft fur more as he tucked it around them. Mika's small fingers clutched at.

"To answer your question, yes, I was."

"Why did you leave?"

He looked at her for a moment and debated in his head on what to say. His eyes turned away from her and became a deeper shade of gold, a hue that made her afraid that he was angry.

"I left because I was angry with Chichiue."

"Why?"

"He did many things that I didn't approve of at the time."

"Like what?"

The older man didn't really know what to say but he did sigh almost silently and looked at her while bringing the fur cape a little closer around the two little people in his lap.

"He mated someone other than my Hahaue."

"He cheated on her?"

"No, my Hahaue died long before Izayoi came to be with Chichiue. She probably died before Izayoi was even born."

"How did she die?"

He seemed to disappear and leave his body as he looked at the snow.

"She was killed in a pack fight. I blamed Chichiue for her death for a long time. I have always blamed him, it seems."

She nodded and reached over to touch his shoulder, he snapped his head towards her only to focus on her hand. "So you hated him because he couldn't protect your Okaa-san."

"I could never hate him." Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at Mika and Shokuro. "I more or less just dislike some of the things he did in life."

She nodded and let go of him, relaxing him from the fact she had dropped her touch, the source of his new discomfort.

"Go on…"

"I disliked that Izayoi was pregnant. I didn't want that connection with her. I didn't want a sibling. It really had nothing to do with Inuyasha being a hanyou."

"You were jealously."

He glared at her and turned away quickly obviously not thinking along the lines of ever being jealous of his brother. A snort came and left as Inuyasha snuggled his head closer to her stomach and his arms came up around her, holding onto her waist.

"I was never jealous."

She smiled at him and turned to look at Inuyasha was an untimely affection. "You're more like your brother than you realized."

His head snapped in her direction again and he stared at her with confusion. The emotion on his face seemed so unnatural to her but then again love changes the hardest of men. A giggle escaped her throat as she looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"What do you mean?" he said his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You're very caring," She started as she smoothed Inuyasha's bangs. "You're loving and honorable. You try to hide your emotions but when they do come out they're bold and beautiful. Both of you as so passionate but resent the fact that you are."

He really didn't know how to respond to her so he shut his mouth and looked out across the field before the two of them.

His nose picked up the scent of the pup within Kagome and he had to smile at its smell. It was calming to smell new life in women, it was the smell of hope. He studied his brother's mate with interest and allowed himself the pleasure of assessing her.

"I am glad—," He mumbled out as he studied the curve of her cheek as her eyes focused on him. They were deep eyes, calming eyes that he had seen once a long time ago, only those eyes had been gold. "That my brother chose you as his mate you will serve him well."

"Thank you." She said her eyes closed in much the same way Rin's did.

Inuyasha yawned and snuggled his nose into her stomach one last time before sitting up and scratching his head. He looked at Sesshoumaru and the two little kids before yawning bigger and arching his tongue in his mouth much like a dog.

"I am nothing like him." Sesshoumaru said offhandedly as he stood after handing Shokuro to Kagome and tucking Mika into the nook of his arm. Inuyasha looked between the two confused.

She smiled and offered him her hand. He pulled her up and placed a hand around her waist. He growled into the side of her neck and licked at his mating mark discretely.

With a snort Sesshoumaru began to walk away, "If you two are done with your little mating display follow me."

They both blushed and looked at each other before laughing and catching up with Sesshoumaru, walking straight for the village.

-break-

Yutara stood at the shrine looking at Kikyo's grave and wondering where she had heard the name before. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear a voice, soft and comforting talking to her like she was a child.

She remembered a short Japanese human, with a light complexion and brown walnut eyes. She could remember the woman yelling at her to not play in the road or to eat her rice and vegetables. And when she thought of that woman and how she used to be so sweet she had a feeling she knew her for real and that she wasn't just a voice in her head.

"Okaa-san."

She turned to the grave and let out a sigh before descending the shrine steps and stopping halfway down. A voice on the wind talked to her for a minute and told her that memories were always memories.

She shook her head and kept on walking down the steps ignoring it on some level and listening to it on another. She knew that he mother must have died years ago but, she still wondered from time to time.

Her feet touched the dirt next to Kaede's house and she smiled when she spotted Miroku and Sango walking towards her. The two waved and laughed as she waved back shyly. They gathered in front of the hut and then noticed Rin standing with Kuroikeme in her arms. The baby made a nose that no one understood and it seemed to frustrate him to no end.

He let out a tiny growl of anger that was soon replaced by a much bigger growl. They baby yelped and turned his little head in the direction of his uncle who had made the noise. Inuyasha repeated it and the child turned his head sideways showing his evident confusion.

Sesshoumaru let out a similar growl to the boy's causing the pup to growl and move towards his father. When Sesshoumaru reached his mate he took the child into his arms and laughed as the baby growled out his contentment.

"He's easy to appease." Kaede said after a moment of only standing in the doorway. Kagome's face broke into a huge smile and she darted to Kaede, hugging the old woman and telling her how much she had missed her company. Kaede smiled and then held Kagome away from her, studying her face before letting her wrinkles grow tight as her muscles forced themselves into a smile. "You're glowing child."

Kagome's eyes grew round before her face turned a lovely shade of pink and her throat became dry. She then grinned and laughed out loud.

A knowing smile passed over Rin's face. Yutara sniffed the air and smiled happily as the scent of combined life's hit her. Miroku and Sango were still trying to catch on. They exchanged glances and then looked back at Kagome who was now resting a hand on her stomach.

"Child, you're pregnant."

Kagome glowed a little brighter and reached her hand out to take Inuyasha into her hold. He came willingly and looked almost a little shy as everyone stared in disbelief.

"You're a quick worker Inuyasha!" Miroku said with a perverted grin plastered on his face. "Took me at least two months with Sango."

Inuyasha growled and held up a clawed hand. Miroku ran, laughing hysterically as he did. Inuyasha chased after him yelling and cussing.

It had been way too long since they were all able to act like children and set aside the fact they everyone in their group, excluding Shippo, was now an adult. With all of their traveling they had never really had the opportunity to have fun like teenagers, like children. They all had grown up too fast.

Still those times had been fun when they played games and sang songs or shared food or beds. It seemed like so long ago and yet it had only been eight and a half years since their journey together had begun.

Kagome smiled when Inuyasha finally pounced on Miroku and both men fell to the ground in a heap and mess that made their wives laugh. They fought like puppies playing and knocked each other down before trying to get up and run only to be grabbed by the ankles and fall on their faces. It ended when Kagome yelled out sit for the first time in over three years.

Inuyasha hit the ground and stayed there for a few moments, not moving and looking as if he wasn't breathing at all.

He looked up at Kagome after a minute and let his ears drop. After a moment he tilted his head back and started to laugh.

They all looked at him funny as he set up and looked at her with wide happy eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She didn't know what to do, he was smiling.

"Kagome." He said as he stood and walked over to her. With a childish look in his eyes he reached out and slightly pulled her hair. "Oh, Kagome, you gonna catch flies all day?"

"Inuyasha." She knitted her eyebrows as the playful look in his eyes increased. "You insufferable jerk."

"Whinny girl."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Sit!"

He fell to the ground and his face hit the hard surface, the taste of dirt and snow entering his mouth and becoming cold on his lips with a bitter flavor. His eyes turned to look up at her and he stood as soon as the spell wore off, rushing her and dragging her into his arms.

Kagome smiled when he pressed his cold lips to hers, she tasted the dirt and the snow.

"Ew." She said as she pushed him away laughing hard. "That's disgusting."

"Now you know what it's like to kiss dirt."

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as he kissed her again. She tried to push away his face but he held firm.

"Sit him again." Sango called. "That's what I would do!"

"Are you pregnant Sango?" Inuyasha said as he pulled away from Kagome and looked at Sango with a glint in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She said as she held her hands up in front of her as she backed away.

He sniffed the air to make sure, she wasn't. He popped his knuckles before jumping in her direction. She laughed as she dodged him barely.

"Say it Kagome!"

"SIT!"

Sometimes, it is nice to take the time to be a child again.

_End of Chapter_

Reviews Welcomed


	31. Wagakoiki

Revised and Adapted 9/6/2010

XXXI: Wagakoiki

"So what do we do now?" Miroku mumbled as they set inside Kaede's hut around the fire. Now that the fun had ended they were once again thinking of poor little Mika.

"There is nothing we really can do but wait." Kagome said from beside Inuyasha, her face was in her hands and she was breathing with shaky breaths. She had a really bad feeling that she just couldn't shake.

"I hate waiting!" Shippo said with a little bit of fear in his voice.

Ever since Sango and Miroku had found him earlier that day he had been in a very bad place. Both parents were angry and were very close to skinning the kit for his fur. They both glared at him and he shut his mouth before jumping behind Kagome and letting out a whimper.

"You be quiet, young man." Sango said.

Inuyasha snorted but stopped when Kagome glared at him and silently told him to leave it alone. He only smirked back at her and put his hand on her thigh. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the issue at hand while grabbing his hand in hers for comfort.

"There is only ten months left in our year." Kaede said from her place stirring the fire. "We have ten months to prepare for this."

The younger miko looked outside and studied the falling Christmas time snow, of course only Kagome knew it was Christmas in her world. Slowly she looked at Inuyasha, his birthday had been on the third.

A smile came to her face as she thought about that day, how they had consummated their marriage that night and how Inuyasha had seemed so calm afterward. He had mellowed so much in the past eight years. His body seemed to relax around everyone besides maybe Sesshoumaru on some occasions. Around her he seemed like a whole different person at times, not that she minded the sweet Inuyasha but she did miss his moodiness.

She moved one hand up and petted his head as he glared at her for doing it around their friends. Finally, he stopped his glaring and turned to the rest of the group who were trying their hardest to look innocent.

"Well," Rin said all the sudden from her seat next to Sesshoumaru. The pup in her arms was turned to look at everyone and was growling softly with his pleasure since his mom was playing with his ears. "I think we should train and try to enjoy ourselves until that day. There is really nothing else we can do and there is no way Mika can carry out what she was destined to."

"But you can't change your destiny."

"Kagome, you can change anything you want."

Kuroikeme let out a whine when Rin stopped rubbing his ears so she could bring her hand up in thought. She looked at the whining infant and giggled as he moved his ears in all directions trying to catch her attention again.

Her hands came back up to his ears and he let out another small baby sigh before turning into her chest and moving his lips like he wanted to suckle. Mentally she counted out how long ago he had last feed and realized that it was time to feed him again. The people in the hut noticed her embarrassment as she asked Kaede for a blanket.

With bright eyes Kaede took out a rather large blue cloth and helped Rin drape it over her front as she situated the baby onto her breast. The child seemed almost overly happy as it moved under the material out of sight but not mind to the rest of the group. Inuyasha turned his eyes from the blanket to Rin and then to Kagome before letting a secretive smile come over his face as he removed his hands from Kagome's and began petting her stomach.

Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder and held her babies to her tightly. Both Shokuro and Mika were asleep with only their heads on her knees and their little bodies curled up on the floor. She smiled at them and softly hummed while her hands patted and rubbed their heads.

Sesshoumaru turned towards Rin and looked displeased that she was nursing his child with people present. She looked at him as well and then let a strange expression cross her face. It was a cross between a frown and an angry glare. She switched the baby to the other breast defiantly and cooed when the baby started to suckle again with rich vigor.

Kagome smiled and turned her eyes to Inuyasha who was still petting her stomach. His fingers were gentle as they moved in a stroking motion and his eyes followed them intently.

"Kaede?"

The old women looked at him and nodded.

"When will the baby is born?"

The old woman began to think it over as she moved the embers around, bringing them into a full onslaught of life. "I cannot be sure until the second month."

Inuyasha growled and looked at Kagome with a pout that made her giggle and hold his hand over her stomach. "I want to know." His voice sounded like his face looked, a pout.

Kaede's wrinkly face formed a smile as she looked at Kagome with mock sympathy.

"I pity you. You will never be allowed to hold your child. The father will have it constantly."

Inuyasha snorted as the rest of the hut laughed and watched Kagome smile widely while nodding in agreement.

"Of course she will hold it." He said with his head turned away, his eyes closed with his nose in the air. They watched as he opened one eye and looked at them from the corner of it. "I can't feed it—"

They did their best not to cry as they laughed at Kagome's shocked and fake hurt expression.

"My poor baby!" She got out as she pulled his hands away from her stomach and wrapped her arms around it protectively. "I can't let the baby turn into you; he will be with me constantly."

"And why would you do that?"

"If the baby stayed with you it's first word would be a curse."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head in agreement boldly. She grinned and turned to Sango who was rubbing her kid's backs and smiling with her motherly love for them on her face.

"So, boy or girl?" Miroku asked as he looked at Sesshoumaru who would know by now. The older Inu looked at him without much thought and sniffed the air before getting a funny look on his face and looking at his brother.

Inuyasha sniffed the air as well and got the same look on his face. They both looked confused and from that confusion worry grew around the rest of the group. Inuyasha moved to kneel in front of Kagome and placed his hands on either side of her hips pulling her to him. His nose pressed into her stomach and he sighed gruffly as he moved away and set next to her.

He motioned to Sesshoumaru who stood up and moved over to Kagome and Inuyasha. He looked at Inuyasha and growled softly. Inuyasha gave a different growl back and a soft bark. Sesshoumaru nodded.

He knelt down in front of Kagome and put his hands on her hips pulling her in much the same way Inuyasha had.

Kagome's arms flew up and she looked ready to smack Sesshoumaru on the head but Inuyasha stopped her with a slight growl. She looked at him not really understanding the nose but the look on his face told her it was okay.

The older of the brother's moved back and looked at the younger with a furrowed brow and pressed lips. They started the conversation again—yips and barks and growls—making up the majority of it. Every once in a while a Japanese term was thrown in but they were too far in between for the humans in the hut to understand.

"You can't think that's it." Yutara said all the sudden. Aoi was on her lap completely zonked out. He had spent the majority of the day playing with some village children.

"It's possible." Sesshoumaru said as he turned towards the younger inu-kaze hanyou.

"I can't tell." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome said as she hugged her midsection.

"I can't find the gender scent." He in a very quiet voice.

"What does that mean?"

"One of three things." Sesshoumaru said with a sigh as he made his way back to Rin. He set next to her and looked at the now exposed Kuriokeme. "You are actually in a human pregnancy." He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, he appeared a little embarrassed. "You would have had to conceive during his human time for that."

Kagome became red, although she wasn't sure that was possible.

"It is a set of girl boy twins."

Inuyasha perked up when he heard that and looked at Sesshoumaru with a nod. "There's right. I couldn't get the gender scent with Miroku and Sango. I figured it was because I just didn't know how."

"No, with boy and girl twins it is impossible to be able to distinguish the scents."

"What's the last reason?" Kagome asked as she stayed in her protective position. Inuyasha set next to her and took her hand. She looked at him worried. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru, silently telling him that he needed to be the one to say it. "Or, it means." He stopped not able to really say it. He looked at Kagome with meaning in his eyes, hoping she would understand.

She watched him and slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together. Her mother had this happen once, before Souta was born. It had been so earlier in the pregnancy that Kagome had not even really been aware that she almost had another brother or sister.

"I understand." She pulled away from Inuyasha and walked out of the hut quietly.

The hanyou stood up slowly and looked at Sesshoumaru. His brother gave out a very soft yip. It soothed everyone in the hut, excluding Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the rest of the people in the hut.

"I'll be back." Was all he said before he left.

"Yutara?" Sango let out as she tried her hardest to imagine what could possibly be going on. "It's a miscarriage isn't it?"

Yutara didn't say a word.

-break-

"Jigoku?" Junsei mumbled as she snuggled with him in the den they had made a few months ago. The two were very happy together and were hoping that all had cooled over with Kagome and Inuyasha. Soon they would go and face the music but it was so much more fun to be here—together.

"Junsei." A whisper was heard from him as he rubbed a hand over her back and tried his hardest not to get aroused for the fifth time that day. She smiled and pushed herself up to look at him from her place on his chest. He looked her in the eyes and tried not to smile.

Suddenly his stomach growled and he cussed a little out of embarrassment as she laughed and set up on her knees next to their bed of furs. She growled cutely then grabbed for her Kimono putting on only the first layer and lightly wrapping it so it showed a fair amount of cleavage.

He smiled as he put his pants on and smoothed out the wrinkles in the blue material before crawling out of the dirt dug-out. He stepped out and looked around, thinking about what he should get them for their dinner. He needed to find something easy to hunt in the dark of night but it was hard to do.

Most of the night creatures were hard to catch. Junsei appeared behind him and watched as he moved down the side of the hill. She grinned as she followed him and they both went off on separate scent trails.

The yottsu followed the smell of the rabbit and went right to its den, raiding it and using her claws to easily kill the male. The other rabbits hopped quickly away and managed to get to the other side of the field before she could get a hold of one of them.

Jigoku appeared behind her and studied the catch she had made with a smile as he noticed its size; it was more than enough to feed the both of them. So he took it and they both made their way back to the den where he set outside and began to skin it.

When he was done he called to her and she came back outside, slowly, making sure that all the guts and the blood had been moved away. Sure enough he had gotten them all out of sight and all that was left was the meat of the animal, raw, tender, fresh, and good. Sitting on her haunches she took a piece of the leg he had ripped off and bit into it. He watched her briefly before eating a piece of the torso and watching the sky as the stars began to form.

"Don't you think we should go and see them?" She said while reaching for another piece of meat. He handed her the other hind leg before ripping off one of the front and blooding his face with it.

"No, not yet."

She nodded her head and finished eating just as he ate the last of the meat from the underbelly. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she slowly licked her claws and tried to get the blood off. After a moment she gave up and started towards the river but stopped to turn and look back at him.

"I think we should just disappear." He nodded as she turned away from him and looked off into the direction she had last seen Inuyasha and his pack go. "They don't need us anymore and they will take care of Akkanka."

"I don't think they can beat him Junsei."

She bowed her head and then turned back to him with hopeful eyes.

"I believe in Inuyasha," She said as the image of Kagome saying those words came into her head.

He thought about it for a moment. A sense of doubt filled him, could that little hanyou really kill a person like Akkanka?

"Let's stay hidden and only help if we have to."

She smiled and turned back towards the river, running down to the shore and pulling her under kimono off quickly before driving right into the water.

Jigoku watched her for only a moment wondering if she was freezing cold. He stood to join her but stopped briefly to look at the stars. "Something is wrong but I can't figure out what it is." The star only twinkled a little brighter as it mocked him senselessly.

-break-

"Kouga?"

The wolf growled as he held his pup to his chest and tried to calm her. The little girl would have nothing of it and continued to cry at the top of her tiny lungs. In his frustration he had growled at Ayame which had caused her to leave him alone in the den with a little wolf cub of only three months.

The pup cried harder as Kouga's two friends tried to get his attention to tell him that his mate was off on a rampage, killing all the fish in the river. The pack leader didn't listen as he tried harder and harder to get the girl quiet, one of the she-wolf's sighed and came over to him with a frown on her face. She pushed him out of the way and took the little princess into her arms.

After growling out comforting words to her and licking her forehead a few times the girl quieted and Kouga sighed in relief. The woman laughed as the father slumped down and looked at his two other girl pups.

Wolf's tended to have litters instead of being born one at a time. He was born on his own, which was a rarity but Ayame wasn't. She had lost her siblings some time ago because of the war with the mountain wolf's and the valley wolf clan.

And so here he was with his three girl pups, all girls, it upset him slightly and he wanted to blame Ayame for the girl's but he couldn't do it. He loved her and that meant he trusted her to give him a boy child one day which she had promised she would. With a sigh he took the youngest of the three into his arms and cuddled her.

She was the one that looked like him, and even had his mannerisms. Her hair was black and her little tail was black as well, her eyes were black and held a depth in them that reminded him oddly of Kagome. The pup yawned and stretched her tongue out like a puppy would.

He grinned and looked at the other two girls who were falling asleep on his and Ayame's fur pile. The other two looked more like Ayame than him but one did have his eyes with red hair while the other had green eyes like her mama and black hair like him.

The two growled at him as they opened their eyes half-way before closing them and yawning. He set their third sister with them and mumbled something under his breath before lying down with them and wrapping his body around all three protectively.

"My pups," He mumbled out as he played with their hair and licked them lightly.

The littlest one with the name of Mecchen cooed and moved into his lapping tongue as he cleaned her hair. He moved on to the middle child and focused his attention on her chin as her sweet little lips pouted like her name, Fukigen. He licked her ears and then focused on her black hair as her green eyes opened and she growled at him for disturbing her.

He ignored it and kept cleaning her before he turned to his oldest child and grinned at her bright red hair and her dark contrasting eyes that were staring at him. Waiting for her turn to be bathed by Otou-san, Nishiai, stretched and pulled at his hair. He smiled as he licked her hair gently. The baby snorted and turned herself so he had better access to her downy head.

He growled out the term for pup and she growled out the term for Alpha. It made him smile as he finished her bath and pulled all three of them closer. He heard someone come closer to him and took a sniff of the air finding it to be Ayame. She set down on the other side of him by the pups and wrapped herself around them as well.

"I'm sorry." He said after a moment of silence and she nodded her head before kissing him slightly.

"Its ok." He smiled as she accepted him back with a growl of forgiveness that vibrated from deep within her throat to the outside and echoed in his head. They settled down for the night with their pups. She smiled as he nuzzled her neck and kissed the nape of it.

"Ayame."

She gasped when his lips caught her and pressed into her slightly. But, as pups tend to do, they ruined the moment by fussing as their parents began to move away from them. The passion fell away and both wolves sighed as they once again wrapped themselves around their kids and lay down to sleep.

"Kouga?"

He grunted for her to go on as he nuzzled the babies back to sleep. "I think we should visit Kagome and Inuyasha. I bet they both would love to see the pups. Since we couldn't find them to help with the birth, the least we can do is let them see them."

He went silent and ceased his rubbing as he looked down at the small pups.

He was almost positive that they were old enough to take the trip and could make it but he wasn't sure he wanted Inuyasha around them. He looked Ayame in the eyes and noticed that she really wanted to get out of the den and they were a great reason to stretch their legs.

She squealed and awoke the pups, making them cry and making him groan as she took all three of them into her arms and comforted them. With a heavy sigh he rested his head on the fur and tried to sleep, knowing they would leave soon enough if Ayame had her way.

-break-

They went to Goshinboku's remains, neither specking nor trying to think of something to say. It was quiet, overly so, and it haunted them as thoughts of their baby ran through their heads.

Everything stopped; their hearts, their thoughts, their feelings, for one long second, it was all stopped.

She turned to him, her eyes heavy and her heart beating slower, then speeding up as the fear was shown so deep in his golden orbs. He waited for her to speak knowing she needed time.

The air between them grew steadily thicker as the world seemed to close around them and suffocate them. He watched as she moved closer to him. He became suffocated with the thoughts running in his head. He didn't want to believe what he already knew and from the look in Kagome's eyes, neither did she.

It almost made her cry when his arms didn't come around her like they normally would and his breathing turned harsher from her touch. It seemed as if he was afraid of touching her and feeling her and feeling the reality that was in her womb. The air grew dense and the feeling of foreboding swelled in both their hearts as Kagome wished for a savor.

"Inuyasha," She said in a small voice as she pulled away from him and tried her hardest not to cry at the hurt in his eyes. She reached her hand up and rubbed his cheek as she slowly began to cry.

"Kagome…" He said as her tears brought him back where he needed to be. Kagome needed him to be strong, without him, she would not be able to stand.

He pulled her into a tight hug as her tears grew more intense. The moisture on his Hakama didn't bother him as he put one hand to the back of her head, supporting her as she always had done for him.

"It's not fair." She said into his shirt. He nodded.

She continued to cry as Inuyasha looked at the tree behind them. It seemed that no matter what the world would not let them have a moment of happiness. It was the worst thing that the world had ever done to him, he was sure of it.

Making him kill Kagome, making him fight to get her back, and then right when he had her, right when she took him back and everything was so right, the world decided that his first pup was to die before it even left the womb.

His eyes traveled over to his right. Where Goshinboku had one stood was now a ring of flowers with a small sapling in the middle of it. The flowers were moving in an unnatural wind as they seemed to change from color to color.

He began to count as he watched them move—one—two—three—he didn't stop until he reached thirty-one.

Kagome noticed his sudden change in stance and turned to face the same way he was. She gasped as the aura's around the flowers came into her view and filled her vision with the brightness of red, green, blue, yellow, orange, and all other shades of light.

They moved to look at them better and as they did they saw the small sapling begin to glow as well. Kagome moved away from him and put her hand to her heart.

"Goshinboku?" She whispered as she moved closer to the flowers. As she approached the unnatural wind ceased, as it did the flowers began to wilt. "No don't die!" Kagome said with tears as she fell on her knees beside the circle. She touched one of the wilted flowers and her tears gathered again on her lashes.

She fisted her hands on her knees as the wilted flowers began to dissolve, as if they were a dying demon. Inuyasha came to sit next to her and sadly watched as one after the other the flowers dissolved into ash.

"Why did they die?" Kagome said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't know." He replied and watched closely as the aura of the flowers became part of the small sapling that had been in the middle of the flowers.

The aura flowed around it and cocooned it in warmth as it flowed in a spiral pattern about the tree.

Without warning it burst and flew upwards in a hug rainbow of sensations that pushed the two of them together as the little tree grew huge. The branches formed and pushed out of the trunk that was now as big as the original one, if not bigger. Leaves formed in the new trees branches.

A light formed around Kagome. It was the same light that was causing the tree to grow right before their very eyes. Inuyasha backed away, it was purification energy that encompassed her. His skin felt like it was burning as he watched in amazement as Kagome lifted her hands and played with the pure energy.

It seemed to calm at her very touch as she navigated it around him. The energy pulled away from her body all at once and flew to the tree hitting the leaves and causing flowers just like Goshinboku's to appear.

It was like spring, Kagome thought as she watched the flowers blossom. Right where she was standing she felt warm, as if it were spring and not winter. Before her body could adjust to the new temperature the petals burst and fell to the ground. The leaves started to change color before they began to fall of the tree, turning to dust in the air.

The unnatural wind picked up their hair and made it rush around them, obscuring their faces from each other's view. But as it died down they realized they were standing before a version of their Goshinboku, the only thing missing was the arrow marks from when Kikyo had penned Inuyasha to the trees trunk.

Hastily Inuyasha moved towards the tree and only slowed when Kagome took his hand and followed. He held her hand tightly as he climbed up the roots that were exposed and laid his hand on the rough bark. It was real, the tree was real, it was just as he had remembered it.

Slowly he turned and looked at her with wide eyes that only had purpose for her and her alone.

"Kagome, you believe in reincarnation, right?"

She gave him an expression that amounted to the slang term of 'duh' and then turned back to the tree, an image forming in her mind.

She bit her lip as a white place came into her head and her father was seen in front of her. As quickly as it had formed it vanished and she ignored what she had been thinking before and turned towards Inuyasha. He was staring at her with hope in his eyes, with love, with devotion, with life.

"Kagome?"

All fear and dread left her mind and she moved to him kissing him and hugging him to her. He smiled on her lips and kissed her back with all the love and affection in his body. In this moment he didn't care what happened because he knew no matter what everything would be okay in the end.

As long as they were together, as long as the earth kept moving they would find a way to make it all okay.

The energy that had been almost encompassing Kagome moments ago came back and moved around them both. He held her tightly, surprised that the burning sensation did not come back again. Instead he calm as if he was submerged in a hot spring. All tension left his body.

Kagome felt something touching her deep inside. It was a gentle feeling of love and want. She pressed her hand to her stomach and looked at Inuyasha for reassurance. He didn't seem to know how to give her any though.

She frowned and pressed her palm more firmly into her womb before gasping and grabbing his hand. He allowed her to guide his fingers back to her stomach and nearly lost all control of his emotions when he felt a tiny push against his palm. It was not a physical push; no, it was the push of unrealized power

"Kagome, is that?"

She nodded her head and tried hard not to cry. She didn't care in that moment how it had happened or how the tree was standing or how the baby in her stomach was suddenly alive. It didn't matter—none of it mattered.

Without her noticing it snow began to fall slowly around them. It touched both of them softly, the power was gone and in its place was a tree and a new life.

"The pup's okay?" he asked as he looked at her. The scent that filled his nose told him yes but he had to hear it from Kagome to feel truly satisfied.

She nodded and looked him in the eyes, showing him her tears of happiness. "Yes," was all she managed to say.

He pulled her into a hug and looked at the tree over her head. It was taller than Goshinboku he noticed and the branches were a little closer together and the bottom ones weren't as thick as his old tree's had been but still—it had saved his child and that made it better.

"Kagome?"

She nodded into his shoulder and he took his time trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. He looked at the tree and he thought of the old one and he thought of Kikyo being the incarnation for Kagome. "We should name the tree."

In normal circumstances she would have looked at him funny and started to laugh but now she took him seriously and looked to the tree in question. She knew that since he had asked he had an idea in mind, he never did unless he had an idea.

She focused on him and waited for him to tell her that idea. His brows were knitted together and his eyes were closed as he moved closer to her and kissed her lips without much thought. Shocked she kissed him back without thinking and then moved away to look into his now opened eyes.

"Wagakoiki."

"Love Tree" She whispered as she felt the aura of their child. It pulsed with the name.

She felt his hands on her stomach as he pushed his nose into the side of her neck. "I can smell the gender scent." He whispered into her hair.

"Boy or girl." She whispered back as she held onto him as hard as she could. He didn't answer her directly, instead he pulled back from her and smiled happily.

"I'm gonna have to watch Shokuro." He said with meaning in his eyes.

She looked at him and smiled so wide he was afraid her face would split. "It's a girl?"

He pressed his forehead to hers as he smelled the air long and hard. The scent of a little girl filled his nose; it was the best thing he had ever smelt in his life.

"Yeah, a little girl."

"Our little girl." She supplied. He smiled and pressed his lips lovely to her own.

_End of Chapter_

Reviews Welcomed


	32. Life Goes On

Revised and Adapted 9/8/2010

XXXII: Life Goes On

It wraps tightly like a coil

Deep within my mind

And holds onto me so tightly

That I fear I just might die

And so when it grows to powerful

I start to cry and drop down to my knees

Oh, I can just behold the power

Of the unfading love I have for thee.

Flower seven

The Inuyasha gang had been in a good mood for several weeks, everything was peaceful although there was a sense of foreboding in the air. Then again, there was also a very pleasant sight in Kagome as she grew bigger and bigger with child. The very sight of her brought their mood up.

Kaede told them that she would deliver in less than a month or more of pregnancy.

It all seemed almost to be happening to fast for both future parents but they took it in stride and went to work on organizing their lives. Now standing next to Kaede's hut was another slightly larger hut that was meant to house Inuyasha and Kagome temporarily. They had decided that they would live next to Kaede for a little while, at least until after the pup was out of the critical stages.

The old woman had been delighted, having never had the opportunity to raise a child she wholeheartedly agreed to help them in the beginning. At the same time, Inuyasha was beginning to design a new hut or really it was a true house. Except for the lack of stairs and lack of indoor plumbing it reminded her of a modern house.

Only the outlines of the foundation had been really laid but from what she could tell he had designed at least three or four rooms.

Kagome now set watching as the hanyou and Miroku laid wooden boards down to start making the foundation structurally sound. She was half asleep as she watched them work. The two were virtually silent except for the odd grunt here and there.

With her chin in her hand and her hand on her knee Kagome sighed. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned towards her his looking for any sign of her discomfort.

"Kagome?" He walked over to her and knelt down to look her in the eye. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just bored."

"You want to go back to Kaede's?"

"No." She said shortly but did move to stand. He helped her to her feet. "Tell me, what is each room for?"

He grinned and helped her towards the foundations. Miroku swiped his brow and came over to join them.

"This," He said showing her the very first room. It ran the length of the house. "Is the front room."

"Like a living room." Kagome said with a smile.

"What is a living room Kagome-sama?" Miroku said as he set down on a piece of wood that was waiting to become part of the hut.

"In—," She paused and took hold of Inuyasha's hand for comfort. "In my old world, a living room is where the whole family hangs out."

Due to their spending a lot of time with Kagome over the past eight years both Inuyasha and Miroku understood what she meant.

"Well then," Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This is the living room."

Kagome grinned from ear to ear. "Show me more."

He helped her step into the frame work with Miroku's helps and they moved to the back of the house. There was, what looked like, a small hallway that lead to two rooms on one side and one room on the other.

"What are these two rooms?"

"Well, this one is our room." Inuyasha said as he pointed to one of the rooms. He then pointed to the other, "And this is for the pups."

"So they won't have to sleep with us?" She grinned and gave him a wink.

"Only when we want them to."

Miroku laughed from his spot beside them. "Oh, they'll sleep with you whether you want them to or not."

Kagome nodded and looked at the last outline in the hut. "And this one?"

"That's for you." He said.

"For me?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yeah. You can do anything you want with it Kagome."

"What about you?" She asked. "Don't you want a room all your own.

"Naw." He replied as he held her hand to his heart. "You deserve it."

"Why?"

He looked confused as she stared him down with angry eyes. "Why what?"

"Why give me a private room and not build yourself one too?"

His ears drooped and he let her reach up to his head to pet them making them perk up again.

"Because I don't need one."

She knitted her eyebrows together and rubbed his ear absentmindedly while looking at her stomach between them.

"Why don't you need one?"

"Because I have you." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Me?"

"Kagome—," He let go of her completely and turned away to look at the world around them.

His eyes traveled to the sky and he smiled at the clouds. Miroku stretched and started towards the stream without a word. He knew that Inuyasha wanted to talk to her alone, so out of respect he figured he should make himself scarce.

"Kagome, I don't need a room to myself. I don't own anything of value." He looked at his cloths. "This is pretty much it."

She nodded her head and started to say something in retaliation but he held up his hand and stopped her.

"The only thing I really own is my own heart and you, Kagome, you're the only room I need for that."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as tears swelled in her eyes. She reached up to him and hugged him, her stomach touching him as they grew close.

"As long as I'm with you Kagome, I have everything I need. To me Kagome, you're my everything."

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," She said over and over again.

-break-

Kagome walked in the forest, her stomach was much larger than it had been the first time she had been to the house. Her ankles were swollen but she still wanted to make the walk through the forest.

Trying hard not to trip she went towards Wagakoiki, stopping in front of it and praying to it with a smile. Once done she turned slightly to the left of it, away from the village, and began to make her way to the well clearing where there half completed house rested.

After a moment of waddling she looked up and could just make out Inuyasha. He was shirtless and sitting on top of a pile of boards as he used his claws to shape notches into the wood. She watched him as he pulled the wood away from his face and examined it closely with a critical eye.

With a soft sigh he pushed the board into a pile of other ones and laid back on the wooden mountain. She noticed as he sniffed the air and suddenly jumped up turning to her with wide eyes and a growl. He jumped up and rushed to her with worry and anger on his face before landing in front of her and sniffing her all over for any injuries.

She smiled, knowing this would happen, and allowed him to sniff and move his hands up her arms, then down her back as he took her closer and whimpered.

"What are you doing out here? You could have gotten hurt and I wouldn't have known and—,"

She shushed him with her finger and brought his lips to hers in a gentle reassuring kiss that he took with little hesitation. When they pulled apart she nuzzled him under his chin and kissed his Adam's Apple making him fidget.

"I'm sorry but I was just so bored in the village. There's nothing to do there and everyone is working so I thought I'd come and make you entertain me."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her and she took in the sight of his chest heaving with his worry. She felt her stomach tighten as the seat glistened in the light. Slowly she looked up at his face and saw his dark gold eyes, his fangs peeking out of his slightly opened mouth. She immediately felt her own arousal start to peek at the sight of him.

Inuyasha became aware of the change in her scent instantly. He looked at her and growled huskily. "Well I can't entertain you the way you want, you'll have to be patient for that." His hands touched her stomach to back up the statement.

She laughed as he pulled her closer and smelled her hair before letting go and taking her hand in his. They walked towards the house that rested halfway between the well and Wagakoiki.

She noticed that he had started to put the finishing touches to the base of the huts frame and would soon be moving on to building the inside walls.

"When will you finish?"

He tilted his head to the side as he studied the hut. "A couple of months; it depends on the snow."

She nodded and moved her fingers to brush over his shoulder, making him shiver and turn to her. His eyes haunted her as he stared at her and waited for her explanation.

She mumbled something to him and turned away before walking into the unfinished hut and looking up into the sky. A vision came to her and she swayed to the side from dizziness, he caught her before she fell and berated her for not telling him she was ill. But she wasn't listening.

Kagome was looking into the sky with wonder and happiness in her eyes. A finger moved past him and pointed up as a smile formed on her face. He turned his head in the direction she was pointing and noticed it as well.

"I wonder how it's possible." He mumbled. "I have never seen one when it was snowing before."

She nodded and smiled wider as she looked at the rainbow in the sky. She moved into his side and snuggled into his warmth her eyes fixed on the object, his arms came around her and he grunted. His chin rested on her head and his arms were around her middle resting above her stomach.

"I think the rainbow is a good sign." She said as she rested her hands on top of his own.

"Me too."

-break-

Miroku leaned back into Sango and sighed with contentment. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and pulled his naked back into her semi-clothed front. It was a warm sensation and brought about a nice tingling in his shoulder blades as she cradled him and kissed his neck softly.

A small light shown behind them and filled the room comfortingly but still left them in shadows. The blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders and loosely about his lower half fell forward just a little more. It revealed her hands lightly around his waist just above his navel but slowly moving downwards.

"I would have thought I would be the one getting comforted." She whispered and he nodded his head. After Sango had her 'episode' from the note they had read, she had calmed down but Miroku, who had been strong for her while she grieved, was now the one in need of comfort.

He stiffened a little when her hand moved past his navel and over his member. A shiver went up his spin and his hand came down to cover her own hand as she started to tease him to life.

"Sango?" His voice was trembling she was being a lot more forward than she normally was and that was turning him on. He moaned as her thumb went over the head of his penis. Her hands stopped stroking him as her lips descended on his neck.

"Miroku." She whispered and he turned to look at her. Theirs eyes locked and then their lips pressed together before her arms came tightly around his neck and he placed his arms firmly around her waist. They fell backwards onto the ground with the blanket that had been wrapped around them lying under them.

He moved her legs apart and kissed her deeper as he buried himself inside her without any preamble. She didn't seem to mind as he closed his eyes tightly and backed his lips away from her, moving himself helplessly within her.

She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as deeply as she could. His lips went to hers and he gave her a series of chaste kisses, which seemed to become shorter and shorter as he gave them. After a moment he moved away from her mouth and let his lips come to her neck, sucking on the flesh.

He knew how much Sango liked it when he sucked on her neck.

Their hips continued to push against each other, bringing the sensations of both pleasure and depression to Miroku's mind. Pleasure from her walls around him—tightening and loosening at odd times—and depression from knowing that this same act had also brought about the existence of Mika.

Although he loved the girl, he couldn't help but wish she had been born another person or in another life.

His eyes opened and looked into Sango's chocolate irises as he pushed as far into her as he could. They both let out quite screams as he arched his back and released himself into her welcoming body. Tears formed in his eyes from the pleasure and he allowed himself to fall onto her and whined as he let his nose nuzzle her neck.

"Sango…" He whimpered out as he let himself push into her a few more times. She bucked when he did and growled before running her hands along his back. Her finger tips were wonderful on his spin and they comforted him as he shuddered against her body.

She slowly pushed him up off of her, he barely acknowledged the movement. In all her naked glory she went over to their futon, pulling it into its spot in the middle of the room. She arranged the blankets before motioning for him.

He came over to her and laid down pulling the blankets around him. He left one side opened, holding up for her. She climbed in and snuggled against him happily.

And so they lay in there hut in the dark of night, entangled together after having had 'comfort sex.' He was happy and smiling lightly into the darkness as he pushed himself more fully into her. He felt her arms come around him fuller and hug him tighter as his movements sharpened.

Miroku's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. It was the first time he had ever used Sango for sex. He had used other women, but those were other women, they were not his Sango. Sango who stole his heart, Sango who loved him truly, Sango who gave him children, Sango who loved him unconditionally, he had used Sango like she was just a common whore.

"I'm so sorry." He said into the dark as he pulled her to him.

"Miroku, I understand." She stroked his back and pulled him closer.

"How can you understand?" He said as he shook and pulled her as close to him as he could.

Sango kissed him soundly on the lips. "I understand because I love you."

-break-

Sesshoumaru held onto his son and growled for him. The pup let out a yawn and snuggled his face into his father's Mokomoko-sama. Kuroikeme was asleep at the moment, draped over his father's arm and safely tucked away into the soft fur on his shoulder. His mother was napping and for good reason, having a month old baby around was hard and especially when that month old baby acted like a four month old already.

He was growling way to fast and Sesshoumaru really couldn't explain why because he had never seen a hanyou child grow. He had seen Inuyasha only sparsely when he was a child, and those few times he had not really taken the time to document his growth patterns.

From what he did vaguely remember, however, Inuyasha had grown very fast during the brief two months he had raised him. So it was safe to assume that hanyou children grew fast and then slowed the aging process when they hit puberty.

The little boy in his arms let out a slight growl and opened his big gold eyes to study Sesshoumaru with a frown. He didn't like to be held by his dad, he preferred to be held by his mom with his dad holding his mom.

A little whimper came from his lips and he sniffled before widening his eye in panic. He couldn't smell his mom close by, she was far away and that upset him. So he squirmed and growled and cried big tears as he tried to tell his dad something was wrong.

A slight pressure on his next caused him to stop and go limp.

The pup let his lip quiver but didn't do anything else as his father stared him down. Slowly the pressure came away from his neck and he was placed close to his father's face. When he was close enough he felt a tongue lick over the marking on his forehead and he giggled.

Sesshoumaru smiled as the child calmed down and reached for him, wanting more attention. He licked the little one behind the ears; Kuroikeme shrieked with laughter and tried to push him away but couldn't manage it. The child began to hiccup and laugh at the same time as Sesshoumaru licked his little forehead and ears.

Suddenly he stopped and nipped the pups nose affectionately, the baby growled out 'alpha' and reached his two tiny hands out to touch the older Inu's cheeks. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed the tiny fingers. The baby laughed again as his father brought him to his chest and cuddled him.

A light growl came from the baby's lips and Sesshoumaru recognized it as 'food'. He growled out mother next and then let out an exaggerated whimper to prove how hungry he was. The dog demon sighed and stood up in the tree that he had been perched in the entire time. He knew that if Rin caught him in a tree with their son he would be a dead man, but the pup loved heights.

Proving his point, the baby looked down with glee in his eyes and pointed to the ground with a laugh. The child looked way too happy about how high they were off the ground and that they were about to jump down.

With a grunt Sesshoumaru jumped and the pup laughed with delight all the way down until they hit the forest floor. The great dog demon looked back up at the tree and studied it closely; it hadn't been here that long, no more than a month. It was Wagakoiki and it was already the tallest tree in the forest.

According to his brother, it was this tree that had saved his niece.

He could remember his brother's face when he had run into the hut talking so fast he was barely understood. He had been so happy, the girl had been so happy, everyone had been so happy to find out the baby was okay.

"Wagakoiki." He said as he looked at the tree. The wind passed him and brought his hair up off his neck, making it twist in the air and flutter. The boy in his arms giggled and tried to catch the hairs as they brushed over his nose.

He watched his sons little fingers as they tried to entangle themselves in the silver strands and he laughed. The pup was pouting as the strands got away from him, he growled out 'no' loudly as the wind stopped blowing and his father's hair left his grasp.

"Kuroikeme." He mumbled out and then nuzzled the little boy, licking his forehead with love.

The boy sighed into his ear and buried his head into his father's neck. "I miss your mother."

He let his head fall down to look at the ground as a scent filled his nose. It was Kagome heading towards the tree, probably on her way back to the village after visiting his brother.

"Sesshoumaru?" He heard her voice as she approached. "What are you doing out here?"

"Rin needed peace." He said as he held the pup close.

Kagome stepped up next to him and played with the pups ears. Kuroikeme giggled and swatted at her hands.

"Hello precious." She said before she looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Can I ask you a question?"

He barely nodded his head but she knew that it meant yes. "I've been kind of curious about demon births lately, you know, with the whole carrying one thing." She pointed at her stomach for emphasis. "Are demon's born in litters typically?"

"It is typical."

"Then why did you, Inuyasha, Kuroikeme, and little no-name here come solo?"

He raised his eyebrow at her terminology. He understood her well enough but still, sometimes when she spoke, he really wondered what the world she came from was like. "Don't human's breed in litters?"

"It's not the norm but it is possible."

"What about the monk and his wife?"

"They were an exception. 'Litters' aren't normal for humans."

"Well I guess when a human woman mates with a demon it is more typical for her to adhere to her race of origin."

"Sounds right."

"That would make sense." Kagome said as she took her nephew from Sesshoumaru and hugged him. The boy smiled and played with her long black hair. She was one of the few humans he liked. "Demon women must naturally produce multiple eggs in a month."

"Inu demon's do not lay eggs." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Oh that's not what I meant. I mean," She stopped not sure how to explain. "In my country we discovered that woman have eggs inside of them that grow the baby."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide as he looked at her. "Pardon?"

Kagome shook her head and handed Kuroikeme back. The pup growled angrily and reached for her but she only took his hand and kissed it. "You don't want to know."

He looked at her and nodded his head. "Come, I will take you back to the village."

"I'm perfectly capable of getting back myself."

"Still," He said as they began to head back. "It is my duty to guard you in the place of my brother."

"This is such as chauvinistic world."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind."

"Would you like to carry him?" Sesshoumaru said as the pup reached for her again.

"I won't give him back." She warned as she eyed the baby puppy ears.

"Good." He said as he handed the child off. He let out a new growl; one Sesshoumaru had taught him less than an hour or so ago. Sesshoumaru smiled when Kagome wasn't looking.

"Beta-female." He said as he watched shoulder and shoulder with Kagome.

"Beta-female?" Kagome said as she looked at him with curious eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't answer with words but instead gave out a soft growl. The pup repeated the growl as he played with her hair. Kagome smiled as she caught on. "That's my name, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said as if he was bored. "It is."

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	33. Fun and Pain

Revised and Adapted 9/8/2010

Chapter XXXIII: Fun and Pain

We can blend together

We can be each other's strength

We are each other's sign.

It is impossible to explain

And maybe it is better off that way

Unexplainable

Unattainable

Unfathomable

The trueness of our love

The pureness of my lover

The will to have her all

Above all else

But above every other thought,

Every other feeling,

Above all else—

Is our true love.

Flower Ten

The sun was out and the snow was starting to melt as the end of January came. The pup would come any day now and when that day arrived Inuyasha was sure he would go insane.

At the moment, though, they were sure the pup wouldn't be coming for at least another week, maybe even two. Even though Kagome had reassured him that the pup wouldn't be born today be was still worried that she would go into labor while he was gone.

He sighed and remembered telling Miroku to come for him, the second Kagome went into labor—if she. Miroku had laughed and put a comforting hand on his back. His words had been reassuring as he pushed Inuyasha towards the forest. It had given Inuyasha enough peace of mind to be able to leave, if for only a few hours.

Inuyasha was sitting in Wagakoiki, taking some time to himself. Normally he would be with Kagome constantly, but, as with any relationship, they needed a little space. Kagome wanted to spend some time with Sango at the hot springs, he trusted Sango to take care of her and besides he needed a little time alone too, to think.

With a little frown he stretched and looked towards the hut he was building. He could just make out its roof from his perch. It made him smile as he set back and thought about the past month and a half.

Between him and Miroku they had almost managed to complete it. They had worked constantly and he was thankful that the monk had decided to take the time to work with him. Even Sesshoumaru had helped when they had to put in the foundation beams. They were heavy and even with super human strength it was still hard for Inuyasha and Miroku to direction the post into their positions without an extra hand.

With Sesshoumaru's help they had been able to root all four into the foundation in one day. Normally, it would have taken at least four.

Thanks to both men's help Inuyasha only had the inside left to complete. He had to finish laying the flooring and putting up some of the inner walls. At Kagome's encouragement he had decided to make the hut two walls thick. She had explained that if the walls were thicker it would be easier to keep the hut warm in the winter. After he finished that all that was left was hanging the shelves that Kagome had requested.

As soon as that was finished they would move in. He was pretty sure it would take about a month and a half more to complete, which would leave them plenty of time to get used to the new pup with Kaede's help.

Inuyasha smiled. He felt so lucky to be the one making Kagome her hut and the one who fathered her child. There had been many suitors, Kouga and Hojo and the ancestor of Hojo, and a couple of other demon's and human's whose names he had forgotten—on purpose.

Still, with the exception of Kouga it was Hojo who had bothered him the most out of all the other men who had tried to stake their claim on Kagome. After all, Hojo was the only one who Kagome had ever let court her publically. Even Kouga had not been able to truly court Kagome because she refused to go anywhere with him but she had agreed to go out with Hojo at least twice to his knowledge.

Inuyasha growled as he thought of the very first time he had smelt Hojo's scent on Kagome.

He could still remember how angry he had been when she had come home. He could remember the way his nose twitch and his toes curled as her pretty little face had appeared on his side of the well with her old yellow backpack.

She had been smiling happily, with that other man's scent on her. She had smelt like that puny human and it had infuriated him to no end.

As he thought of it now, however, he felt really stupid. The way he had treated her all day, snubbing her instead of just telling her what was bothering him, it was all really childish.

Even back then, he had known that Kagome loved him and he knew that if he had told her back then that their relationship would have been a lot further on than it was. But, during that time, it probably wasn't the best idea for either of them. Neither Kagome nor he had been ready to commit themselves to each other. They needed time to mature, to strengthen both physically and mentally before they could really be together.

The smell of rain hit his nose and he looked up to see a thunderstorm way in the distance. He threw his head back with his eyes closed. His ear nicked the tree and he hissed in pain before clutching the furry triangle between his palm and fingers. After a moment the burning sensation left and he brought his hand away noting the small amount of blood.

"Damn," he muttered as he looked back the storm, it was getting closer. "It will probably reach us by nightfall." He muttered as he jumped out of the tree. He pushed his senses outwards and looked for Kagome.

She had just gotten out of the hot spring, he was pretty sure. Sango and her scents were both headed back to the village now.

"I better start back home." He said as he thought of his family.

It was a very odd family he was heading back to. He couldn't even believe that they had stayed with him through everything that had happened in the past eight years. They had stayed with him when he first transformed, they had stayed with him when he had chosen Kikyo, they had stayed with him when he was human, when he was hurt, when he was lost.

They had fought with him, for him, they had done everything with him. Inuyasha had never thought that he would met anyone who would stay with him through everything that happened in his life but, much to his surprise he had found a who group.

Not even Kikyo had been able to offer him that.

Inuyasha reached up and touched the part of his chest that had been pierced. He had long ago realized that a small part of him would always love Kikyo. Even if she had not been able to give him everything Kagome and his new family did, she had still be the first person to ever look at him without malice with the exception of his mother. He had told this to Kagome only a few weeks ago when they were wrapped in intense conversation.

Surprisingly Kagome had only smiled at him when he told her and rubbed his ears. "_I understand." _

Had been her only words. It amazed him that she so willingly understood him.

"Kagome." He said softly as he bent his knees and launched himself into a nearby tree letting the muscles ripple under his skin. He pushed up quickly and launched himself into another tree. His toes caught the bark and the claws dug into it before he pushed again. His arms came into the air and helped him get up higher in the air. Suddenly he was in another tree, and then another as he made his way back to the village.

He stopped when he was standing in the last tree that lined the forest; it over looked Kaede's hut and showed him a view of Miroku and Sango's hut as well as the shrine that contained Kikyo's grave.

Kaede was kneeling down in the cold snow and praying there. With one smooth motion he jumped from the tree and landed next to Kaede. The old woman didn't even flinch when he appeared suddenly beside her. She only continued to pray for a moment then slowly let her one eye open and her hands fall down to her side.

"Inuyasha?" She said in her old voice, it was raspy from the cold and sounded kind of heavy as she slumped forward and sighed heavily.

He set down next to her and looked at the grave. Kaede was sixty-nine years old as of two week ago and she was starting to show her age. Really, it surprised all of them that she had lived this long, most people only lived to be fifty at most and Kaede was nearly twenty years late for death.

"I will die soon you know."

He nodded as he studied her. He could almost see the small girl she once was. The black hair, the fiery eyes, and the wise yet childish smile.

"Kaede?"

She looked at him and he stared into her old tired eyes.

"Stay a little longer, at least till my child is born, see us kill this new enemy. That way when you see Kikyo you can tell her that everything is fine down here." He watched her as she smiled and turned back to the grave, looking at the old writing thoughtfully.

"Inuyasha, if you had married Kikyo you would have been my Nii-san," She said as she continued to smile fondly, "Now it seems I have turned into nothing more than the old baa-chan."

He looked at her confused and tried to understand how to take the statement but she continued before he had time to think.

"You are a very important part of my life Inuyasha, no matter what."

He nodded and let his eyes travel to look where her own were. Kikyo's grave was covered with the remnants of snow and ice. He sniffed the air, the rain wouldn't hit them for another few hours but, still, the rain was the sign that winter was slowly, coming to an end.

"Kaede?" He asked in a small voice, she turned and looked at him. With embarrassment he looked away from her and at the ground. "You know that—I—love you, right?"

Kaede grinned and laughed as she nodded. "Inuyasha," She said in an old tired voice. "When I die, write me a poem and put it on my grave stone."

"Kaede?" He whispered with love filler eyes.

"Inuyasha!" the sound of Kagome's voice called to him. "I'm back."

Kaede smiled and started to move towards the stairs. "Come on, I bet dinner will be ready soon."

He watched her retreating back and thought of what she had just said. "Kaede." He called. She looked back at him over her bent shoulder. "I promise, I will write a poem for you and read it for you at your grave."

"I guess, I will have to hang around long enough to listen." She smiled as she walked away, the wrinkles on her face highlighted by her mouth's upward turn.

-break-

"I want this kid out of me." Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

It had been four months exactly since she had gotten pregnant and she was feeling the weight of the child in full. The pup moved towards her hand and kicked lightly to say hello, she rubbed back a little harder and dropped her hand away when the pup moved off her hand and kicked towards its father.

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground in front of her, both of them in front of Kaede's hut. One of his ears was pressed to her stomach and the other was being teased by her hand. The ear flicked in her hand and he moved back to look her in the eyes.

"It's still going to be another week." She said to him and he nodded sadly. She could tell that he felt bad for her because her back hurt and her feet were swollen, as well as her engorged breast.

"How do you know?" He mumbled out as he reached a hand down to take one of her feet and place it in his lap. Slowly he began to rub it and she moaned, laying her head back in pleasure.

"I know because my stomach hasn't descended yet."

"What's that mean?"

"Well," She tapped her chin. "For the pup to be born it has to move down."

She felt him stop the massaging of her other foot and looked down. He was looking at her with big eyes, trying his hardest to understand what she was saying. "How does it move down without moving out?"

She blinked and thought of everything she had learned in 'sex education.' "The pup has to move to the birth canal. That's where it comes out when its born.

"What?" He looked utterly confused.

Kagome picked up a stick and drew a stick figure with a giant stomach. She pointed at the stomach. "Right now the pup is here, in my womb." She drew a line down to the area between the figures legs. "She has to get to here, then she can come out."

He blushed as he studied the figure in the dirt. "Is that the same place—."

"She goes in and comes out in the same place." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

His mouth formed a huge 'O.' "Forget I ever asked. The things you women do."

She smiled and nodded glad she wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

"I can't believe the things we do either." There was a pause in the conversation in which he lightly pushed his thumbs into the sole of her feet.

He smiled as she leaned back and melted into his hands. Before she could relax, however, she grunted and held her stomach, feeling a small kick hit her bladder.

"So, the pup hasn't, um, descended yet?" His voice seemed to draw her away from the pain, for that she was glad. She nodded with a relieved smile and turned her hand on her stomach before standing up shakily.

"After the pup descends it will be another week or so before it is born." She watched him as he turned his head to the side and looked at her with confused eyes.

"Why so long?"

"I thought you weren't going to ask any more questions?"

He smiled and nodded his head before coming back around to her front and laying his head on her stomach. It was odd watching his ear twitch in time with the pup's heartbeat as she stood there and he crouched.

"Fine, I won't." He finally told her as she took an ear and rubbed.

"Good, because I don't know the answer."

They both laughed and their pup kicked at his head, trying her hardest to dislodge her father.

-break-

That night the group gathered in the hut like they had every other night for dinner. Kaede set in front of the stew, stirring it and mumbling things to herself.

Off to the side the Inuyasha gang was talking about old times.

They talked about Miroku's exploits, and Shippo's pranks. They made fun of Inuyasha's tough guy attitude and Kagome's old whinny nature. They talked about the time Shippo had painted their faces when they were drunk and the time Sango had tried to kiss Inuyasha when she was drunk.

Which lead to talking of the many times Inuyasha nearly died at Kagome's 'sit' command.

Inuyasha snorted as story after story of the many times he was set were thrown back and forth. Yutara laughed, not even able to image that any of the stories had ever taken place between two so lovely as Inuyasha and Kagome.

"If only you would have learned something for all those times." Shippo said with a grin as he set between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Keh, I learned something. Never make Kagome mad and then provoke her."

"Too bad you don't obey your own logic." Shippo said with a laugh,

Much to the surprise of everyone in the hut Inuyasha, for the first time in years, smacked Shippo in the head. The kit seemed shocked before he launched his own attack at Inuyasha.

Aoi howled with fear as the two started a fight right in the middle of the room. Insults were thrown back and forth as the now, much bigger, Shippo punched and kicked the still much taller Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled before she stood and looked at Inuyasha with cold eyes. "Inuyasha!"

Both Inuyasha and Shippo turned and focused on her. Quickly, Shippo ran from Inuyasha's side and came to rest next to Sango.

"Sit!"

The group laughed together as Inuyasha went face first into the floor. He grumbled incoherently.

Aoi was crying, so Rin picked him up rocking him and comforting him. Kuroikeme watched from his spot on his father's lap wearing the same bored expression as Sesshoumaru.

Kaede smiled as she stirred their dinner. "It would seem things are back to normal." She said as she set back and relaxed for a moment.

The group looked at the old woman and then looked around at each other. It was so nice, they all seemed to realize, to feel like their old selves again.

"Baa-chan." Shokuro said breaking the silence as he made his way over to the old woman. "Dinner ready?"

Kaede swatted him away and he smiled as he ran back to his mother. "Patients young one."

Kagome looked at the young boy, as he grew he looked more and more like someone she had once known, someone they all had once known.

"He reminds me of Kohaku." Kagome said suddenly voicing her thoughts. To her own surprise Sango only nodded in response.

"So you've noticed it too." She said to Kagome as she ruffled his brown hair.

"I think," Kagome whispered as she felt out the boy's soul and watched him with gentle eyes. "I think he is Kohaku's reincarnation."

"I think so too." Sango sighed as she studied her son with affection in her eyes.

As if proving their point the boy trotted over to Inuyasha, tripping almost instantly as the young Kohaku had often done before Naraku got a hold of him. Sesshoumaru caught the boy and set him on his feet allowing him to continue his walk to his uncle.

"Family soul's have a tendency to follow each other." Kaede said from her place by the fire. "It is wholly possible that Kohaku wanted to be with you again Sango and so was born as your son."

Sango and Kagome looked at the older woman and nodded, it was a nice thought; souls following each other.

"Inuyasha get the bowls." Kaede asked as she took a taste of the stew, noting it was done.

With a grunt he obeyed and got them quickly before returning to her and helping her put the stew into the bowls before passing them out.

With the exception of Sesshoumaru, who didn't have a pallet for human food, they began to eat. To this day the only human cooking he would eat was Rin's.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she was finished with her stew. He automatically knew what she wanted. Without a word he stood and grabbed her bowl refilling it with stew. She grinned when he handed it to her. "Thank you."

He grunted before sitting down and continuing to eat. He was so attentive when it came to Kagome so much so that when she requested more again and the pot had been empty, that he gave her his own food.

The other people in the hut watched this and all realized that Inuyasha hadn't really eaten in two or three days, or at least he hadn't eaten a whole meal in that time. It amazed them that he didn't complain at all, only set there and watched her eat. They all knew that Inuyasha would do anything for Kagome, he would die for her and he would give her his very last piece of food.

Soon enough she was finished and satisfied, her eyes turned to him and watched as he lay down on his back to look at the ceiling. A feeling of guilt came over her and she tried extremely hard not to cry but couldn't stop one or two tears from falling down her face.

He set up quickly and moved over to her, placing his head on her stomach and nuzzling it, which made her smile. As he nuzzled her the pup began to kick at his nose, so he turned his head presenting his ear to the pup's foot. The pup continued to kick his head as she tried really hard to dislodge her father from her mother's stomach.

"I bet she could kick me off if I was lighter." He said as he pulled away from the now happy Kagome.

"Hand me my bowl." She said as she had an idea.

"Okay." He said confused as she took the pull from him.

The rest of the hut watched with curiosity as Kagome laid on her back, stretching out on the floor with the bowl in her hand. She set the bowl on her stomach once she was comfortable and waited. Everyone watched curious and confused as Kagome watched the bowl with a smile.

"What are you—?" Miroku asked but was cut off by Kagome's voice.

"Wait."

They did, a few minutes ticked by before the bowl suddenly moved.

It didn't move by much but it did wobble on her stomach. A few seconds passed and then the bowl literally jumped up and went off of Kagome's stomach landing on the floor.

"What was that?" Miroku said with wide eyes as he looked between the bowl and Kagome. They saw Kagome's kimono move a little and then they heard Kaede chuckle.

"She will be spirited, like her father." Kaede supplied as she stocked the fire up for warmth.

Yeap, just as angry." Kagome said with a smile on her face as the pup kicked again and again. The group was engrossed in laughter as Inuyasha replaced the bowl on her stomach and allowed the pup to kick it off once again.

"Does that hurt?" Aoi asked in a little curious voice. The adults watched as he came over and stared at the moving fabric of her kimono.

"Well—sometimes but not all the time."

Rin looked at her with wide eyes and then down at Kuroikeme. "He never did that to me."

Sango nodded her agreement with Rin as she pointed out her own children. Kaede looked at Kagome with soft eyes and then down to her stomach. The child within was special; she was a miracle.

The older woman studied Kagome for a minute. She took in the size of her stomach and the swelling of her fingers and feet. Kaede could tell that Kagome should have delivered by now but the pup was had not dropped down like she should have.

"Kaede-baa-chan?" Kagome whispered as she noticed the serious face of the older miko.

The old woman shook her head roughly and turned her head to look at Kagome's face. Kaede's face turned into a wrinkly smile as she made her way to Kagome and placed a callused palm on her stomach. She pushed and felt for a moment, her eye closing as she focused all of her concentration on the pup inside of Kagome. "I think, the pup will descend soon."

Kagome sighed and nodded, "I think so too."

The hut grew quiet and everyone silently agreed that it was time for bed. Miroku and Sango left quietly with their two children running at their heels as well as Shippo. Until they moved into the new hut it was still proffered that he stay with Sango and Miroku were there was more room.

Sesshoumaru listened to them go before he looked at his brother. The two men nodded at each other as they helped their wives outside of the hut and into the temporary one next door after bidding Kaede good night. The old woman almost looked relieved when they left. It was nice for her hut to only be filled with one guest, Yutara, instead of eleven.

Once inside the temporary home Sesshoumaru helped Rin lay out a futon she climbed into it with both Aoi and Kuroikeme. It seemed that the little pup, Aoi, had taken to Rin and whether they liked it or not had adopted her unconsciously as his mother.

Inuyasha looked at his brother wondering why he was still there. No one had really asked how long the two would be staying with them, but it was safe to say they would be there at least until Kagome and Inuyasha's pup was born. That was the best guess Inuyasha really had.

Kuroikeme snuggled with his mother and sucked his thumb as the comforting presence of his parents and pack helped him to sleep. Sesshoumaru, satisfied that his family was situated sat next to Rin, his back on the wall of the hut.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall beside Kagome's own futon mimicking his brother.

Sesshoumaru opened one eye to look at his brother, noticing the small smile on his face. The sight of his brother happy after so many years of pain was oddly nice. If it would have been even five years ago he was sure they would not be in a hut, with their families peacefully coinciding.

Without realizing what he was doing he let out a growl for Inuyasha's ears only. "_Beta."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his brother growling back in a low voice. _"Alpha."_

-break-

By the end of the week everyone realized that Kagome's stomach was fully descended. According to Kaede the pup was getting really to come and the contractions would be starting anytime now. The whole village was in a bind as they watched the young woman walk around with her mate on her heels. Kaede had informed them that it would be good for her walk.

Inuyasha really didn't understand the importance of walking but followed her none-the-less with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Every day, he would follow her to Wagakoiki and then back to Kaede's several times with a few naps in between.

Sometimes they would alter their path, going by the rice fields to see how the planting was going. Men and women alike would stop and talk with them, something Kagome delighted in but he really didn't.

They were on one of those walks now, making their way down one of the rice patties side roads. Kagome watched the sky as she walked. Delighting in the greenery and the blueness of the sky. The sun was out and winter seemed to be officially over and spring had come. Most of the snow had melted and the air had become very warm. The flowers were blooming much to her delight.

"I hope the baby is born today" Kagome said as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"It would be a good day." He said with a yawn. "This is the first warm day in a long time.

"Yeah, it is." She said with a smile as they turned and started back to Kaede's hut.

They were half way there when Kagome came to a dead stop.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a startled voice. A village woman who was nearby looked up in curiosity as the panic in Inuyasha's voice became apparent. "Are you okay?"

She didn't say a word but only clutched her side. The woman who had seen them came over quickly and stood on the other side of Kagome.

"Miko-sama?" The woman said respectfully. "It is the baby?"

Kagome nodded much to Inuyasha's horror.

"What about the pup?" He practically yelled as he looked at her with wild eyes. "Is she okay?"

Kagome didn't speak but nodded again.

"What is it then? Why are you in pain?"

The woman pushed him away and looked Kagome in the eye as she started to straighten up again. Kagome looked at the woman thankfully as she took a deep breath. "I think I might get my wish."

"What wish?" The woman asked as Inuyasha fumed beside her.

"The pup being born today." She supplied as she finally reached her full height again. "I just had my first contraction."

All of Inuyasha's anger was replaced by a feeling of pure panic that left him completely still.

"You need to count how long apart they are in your head, Miko-sama."

Kagome nodded as the woman spoke to her. Her voice was gentle and motherly as she helped Kagome to Kaede's hut slowly. Kagome looked to her side hoping to see Inuyasha but was surprised when his normally constant presence was not there.

"Inuyasha?"

The woman helping her looked behind them and saw the frozen form of the hanyou.

"Aruji!" Her voice echoed out as she huffed in irritation. A tall black haired man walked out of the hut she had been in front of. "Help him along, his wife is going into labor."

The man chuckled and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, leading him in the direction his wife was headed. The poor demon followed without much thought as the man led him by the arm.

Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge Miroku as the monk ran past him and into the village searching for the mid-wife who delivered Kuriokeme.

The man helped him to sit next to his wife once they arrived at the hut. Kagome was panting and clutching Sango's hand as another contraction hit her. Upon seeing her pain Inuyasha came back to himself and took Kagome's other hand. The poor guy didn't know what to do or what to say. "Kagome?" Kaede said in a small voice. "When did her first one hit?"

"About ten minutes ago." The old woman nodded her head.

"Alright, we need to keep time between the contractions but I think we have some time still."

Kagome nodded her head and let go of Inuyasha's hand before laying her tired head on his shoulder.

"_Mama_." She thought in the back of her mind as she opened her eyes and came face to face with a worried Inuyasha. "_I wish you were here_."

Her eyes closed and a gentle hand caressed her face. She smiled knowing that it was Inuyasha's hand.

She heard the mid-wife come in quietly and walk over to Kaede asking standard questions about the contractions and the timing. But even with the entire talk going on, and even with all the people that were there, Kagome felt oddly alone. She was shaky and for the first time in a large number of years she felt truly and completely homesick.

"Inuyasha?"

They made eye contact and in that moment he realized how scared she was.

"Kagome." He said in a small voice with his eyes going completely soft and his head lowering to rest on hers. Their foreheads were together and their eyes connected to the others, he suddenly moved away and kissed her forehead with tender lips. "Don't be afraid, I'm here."

"Inuyasha, I want—Mama." She gulped in as she buried her head into his chest. He rocked her back and forth, humming softly under his breath and taking the time to let out growls that would sooth her and the pup inside of her. "Mama" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha whimpered wishing he could help her in some way.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	34. Seika

Revised and Adapted 9/9/2010

XXXIV: Seika

Hair that falls just so far,

Escaping me and forming a halo on your head

Lips of red

And cheeks of pink

Flushed under me

Heavy with sweat

Incorporated in my dreams

That I hope will not be

Her nightmares

But as she gasped

And as she breaths

Her loveliness falls over me

Flower Eleven

"Mama!"

A teenager ran up the shrine steps, his long legs taking them two at a time and his shoulder length hair brushing the tip of his black collar. He was wearing a high school uniform. At nineteen years old Souta stood almost as tall as Inuyasha but had the sleek body of Miroku. His deep brown eyes were similar to that of the monk even as well as his shaggy brown hair.

His eyes scanned the shrine as he came to the top of the steps. His eyes feel on Goshinbock and he sighed when he took in the image of the sacred tree.

Slowly he walked over to it and dropped his backpack down beside the small white fence. The tree was the same as it had always been but now as he looked at it as an adult, it reminded him of his sister and Inu-no-nii-chan.

"How long has it been?" He wondered out loud.

The tree didn't answer him like he had hoped and he sighed as he picked up his backpack and made his way in the direction of the house. He opened the door and didn't even bother to say hello as he kicked off his shoes and went towards the kitchen.

When he entered it he stopped and looked at the table where his mother was sitting. In front of her was a small photo album. His mother didn't even seem to notice when he pulled out the chair next to her and took a seat. He looked at the page she was focusing on, it was a picture of Kagome at her Junior High Graduation, it was the highest level of school she had reached before she had disappeared down the well and never returned.

"Mom, she's not coming back." He said softly as he put his hand over his mothers.

His mother nodded and closed the album. "I know, I just like to think about her sometimes."

He nodded to her and took the album away from her hands, he opened it to the only page that held a picture of both his sister and Inuyasha. He looked at the two, they were sitting on either side of Goshinbock.

"Did you take this?"

"I did." She said with a smile as she fingered the picture lightly. "I took it without them knowing, I wanted a memento for your sister."

Souta looked at the picture and nodded before slowly closing the book again. "I think they're together." He said quietly as he looked at his mother. "I bet they're married and have kids back in the past."

"How can you be so sure Souta?" She asked uncertain.

"I just know. When I stand under Goshinbock I feel them and they're happy."

Mama smiled and stood, kissing him on the forehead briefly before she went to make them some tea.

Her house had changed so much since Kagome had left and yet nothing was different, not even Kagome's old room. But the house was lonely and Jii-chan was on the verge of death it seemed. He was in the hospital at the moment, having had ammonia for about two months. Souta was different too. He now looked exactly like her departed husband except he was taller and skinner.

She sighed as she put a kettle on the range. She looked out the window at the tall tree, its branching were swaying with the wind. The tree seemed to be calling to her. Carefully she turned off the burner and left through the back door, Souta calling after her but she didn't stop.

She could just make out the beginning of buds on the tree, little flower buds. They had appeared out of nowhere.

"Mama?" Souta yelled as he came to stand beside her. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything as she continued to watch the flower buds. They were opening slowly. She pointed towards them and Souta's eyes followed as he looked at the buds in wonder as they became flowers in front of his eyes.

"It's blooming." He stated the obvious and Mama nodded.

The wind picked up and the flowers one by one began to wilt before falling from the tree, one petal at a time. It almost looked like snow.

"Souta," Mama said as she watched the petals fall with a smile. "Do you know the legend of Wagakoiki?"

"The Love Tree?"

"Yes, I bet Jii-chan never told Kagome of it." She reached out and let one of the petals to fall in her hand. It laid there for a moment before blowing away with the wind. "Some people believe that Wagakoiki is really the name of the tree that stands here."

"Wagakoiki." He said slowly.

"It was the name given to the Hanyou and Miko's love tree."

"Really?"

"Really…"

-break-

Kagome had been in labor for three hours now, and her contractions were still only ten minutes apart. At this point Kaede wasn't all that worried but she would be soon if the contractions didn't start coming closer together. Inuyasha was still talking to Kagome in a small fatherly voice that seemed to be comforting her but every time a contraction hit she still asked for her mommy.

Not too long ago Kaede had helped Inuyasha put her into a soft white yukata. It had helped cool her off some and made the labor a little more tolerable.

At the moment Kaede was between her legs checking the dilation and shaking her head slightly. She didn't want to worry Kagome but she just wasn't dilating much. She was still only about a half a finger wide and had been for about two hours. The old woman knew that most births took a little over half a day to complete but still most women would have at least been closer by now. The ones who weren't usually ended up either barren or dead.

Carefully she moved over to the mid-wife and told her what was happening. The woman nodded but made no other movements as she prepared the blankets and water.

Sango came into the room and set next to Kagome. Outside Sesshoumaru and Rin were watching Mika, Shokuro, Kuroikeme, and Aoi with the help of Yutara, Shippo, and Miroku.

Kagome tried to smile at her friend as she took her place by her side but found it increasingly hard to do as she became more panicked.

"Kagome?" Came the old voice of Kaede, "you need to get up and walk some."

"Walk?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha picked her up hesitantly and put her on her feet. She cringed and began to take small steps around the hut. One of her hands rested on her stomach and the other rested in Inuyasha's. He held her tightly and supported her back gently as they both moved around the room.

"How will this help?" He asked as he watched her face for any signs of pain.

"The movements might help to trigger her body to widen."

He nodded when she finished the short sentence and kept on walking with her. After some time of walking in circles Kagome gasped and turned back into his arms in pain. He held her up and tried his hardest to comfort her as she cried silently with her fingers digging into his skin.

"Good." Kaede said in a small voice. This contraction had come much faster. "Keep walking."

Kagome nodded and as soon as the pain passed kept on walking around the hut with her husband. He moved with her and held her up as best he could as they made almost four more trips around the fireplace. Soon enough she gasped again and sighed out a harsh hiss of pain. He once again held onto her and looked around frantically for Kaede.

The old woman seemed surprised. "Lay her down." She commanded to Inuyasha who didn't hesitate to fulfill her request.

Hurriedly the mid-wife made her way to Kagome and pulled up her yukata so she could see.

"She's about the length of my thumb now Kaede-sama."

The old woman looked surprised but nodded before turning to look pointedly at Inuyasha. "You're going to need to leave the room."

Kagome's eyes grew huge and she clutched Inuyasha's hands so hard that they both turned a slight blue after the first few seconds. Her lips trembled and she looked as young as she really was. "No—he can't leave!" Her voice was tight and demanding, suggesting that she would not give up no matter what they said.

"Kagome the birthing room is not a place for men."

"I don't care! In my world men come into the birthing room all the time."

The two older women exchanged glances and then looked back at the defiant Kagome. "This isn't your world." Kaede said a little more gently.

"I don't care!"

"Kagome-chan—" Sango attempted the agree with Kaede but was cut off.

"I want my mom and I want a hospital and I want a real doctor who knows everything that could go wrong and how to fix it, I want medicines, and nurses and clean white floors and beds with blue sheets, and—and—I want my home!" She finished just as another contraction his her, she doubled over effectively missing the look on Inuyasha's face.

He watched her with wide hurt eyes. It stung to think that she didn't want to be here, that she would rather be in her own world, away from him.

Kaede looked at the girl and then at Sango by her side. "Kaede-sama." The young woman asked with pleading eyes. "Consider it, please. Birth is hard, it is better when you are comfortable, mentally and physically."

Kaede took in Sango's words with a frown and a heavy sigh. "Inuyasha, you may stay, but do not get in the way."

Inuyasha nodded his head and suddenly looked like he wanted to leave, like this hut was someplace he didn't want to be but all those feelings vanished when he saw Kagome reach for him.

"Inuyasha, please I want my home."

As he looked at her he realized exactly what she was asking for.

He moved to sit behind her, bracing her on his upturned knees. She leaned into him and grabbed onto his thighs for support. It was the perfect position.

He brought his hands up and placed them over her own as the next contraction hit. As the pain eased away from her some minutes later he bowed his mouth to her ears and whispered. "I'm here. I'm always here."

She smiled and clutched onto his hands even though there was no contraction.

-break-

"How does the legend go mom?" Souta asked as they stood in front of the big tree.

"It says that the Hanyou and the Miko destroyed the original time tree with their anguish." She stepped over the fence that separated them from the tree. Her hand came up to rest on the trunk and ran over the smooth bark with gentle fingers. "Then later the power of their love reincarnated it from heaven; as if the tree was a living person with a soul."

He stepped over the fence and joined her, his own hands touching the trunk of the tree. The petals continued to fall around them as they bloomed only to die moments later.

"The legend says it was their love of their unborn child that made it happen."

"Their child?"

Mama nodded and turned to him with sad yet wise eyes. "The child was about to miscarry and as they stood in front of the place the Goshinbock originally stood the tree felt pity for them. In its love for them it asked the God's to reincarnate it and when it was reincarnated to place a piece of its soul inside the child so it might live."

He looked at her confused and titled his head a little to the side as he maintained eye contact. She laughed and refocused herself on the tree as he came closer to her wanting an answer to his unspoken question.

"In other words," She mumbled in a small voice. "The baby is part of the Goshinbock, or Wagakoiki as they renamed it. They are one in the same, inter connected like a reincarnation is with its incarnation."

He nodded. "Does the legend talk about anything else.

"It says that, the hanyou and the human regained their happiness from the tree and lived forever in a world of love."

Souta looked at her strange as she said this and then turned to look at the spot on the tree she had been tracing.

"Mama if this tree isn't the one Inuyasha was pinned on, how is the arrow mark there?"

-break-

"Alright Kagome," Kaede said as she removed the lower half of her yukata. From what it looked like she was now the length of a person's middle finger and growing steadily in her tenth hour of labor. The contractions were now about five minutes apart and getting closer, another good sign.

Inuyasha set behind her helping her by holding her thighs apart with his strong hands. Her knees were close to touching the ground but surprisingly this made her increasingly comfortable. For some reason the position took away a little bit of the pain when the contractions hit and for that she was thankful.

Outside Inuyasha could hear Sesshoumaru's panting as he whinned. It was not in Inu demons to deal with a member of the pack being in pain.

Inside the hut Kagome breathed in and out in time with everyone else. She hissed in pain as another contraction hit her hard, it was slightly closer than the last one had been.

"Kaede?" The midwife mumbled as she watched the woman's husband sit behind her and breath with her deeply, his lips were pressed to her ear and helping her along. Everything about him was calm and gentle.

"Yes."

"He shouldn't be in here."

Kaede looked at her as she spoke and then shook her head with a slight smile directed at Inuyasha and Kagome. "No, he belongs here."

Kaede looked at Kagome's exposed sex. "The baby is close."

"How close?" Sango voiced from beside Kagome as the girl gritted her teeth in slight pain.

"Soon."

Kagome looked at her with hooded eyes and a sweaty face. "How far am I dilated?"

The old woman thought about it for a moment then took her finger and measured Kagome's opening.

"Almost a finger and a half." Kaede's voice sounded flat and tired, almost as tired as Kagome herself. Kagome did the math in her head and was thankful for health education all the sudden.

"About eight centimeters then."

"Centi—what?" Sango mumbled beside her and looked at her as if she was delusional. Kagome smiled at her and then gasped once again in pain as the contraction came back with a vengeance.

"Nothing."

Inuyasha knew what a centimeter was and he remembered seeing it on one of Kagome's rulers for school. But still that didn't mean much, he really didn't want to know what the women were talking about, he could smell it and see it, which was enough for him.

A minute passed after before another contraction hit Kagome filling her with pain. After a minute or so the pain went away and Kagome took the time to breathe. Kaede checked Kagome once again and sighed in relief when she realized she was even wider now.

"Alright Kagome, you are two finger lengths apart, plenty big enough to birth. The contractions are about a minute apart. It's time."

Kagome wasn't really listening, she was counting to sixty in her head and when she hit sixty-seven another contraction hit her hard.

"Kagome-sama." The midwife spoke from somewhere to her left and she opened one eye to study her. The woman had switched positions with Kaede and was now between her legs. She studied Kagome closely and sighed. "On the next contraction push."

"Remember to breath, Kagome." The mid-wife said as she waited. "Inuyasha-sama, I don't like having men in the room but if you're going to be here you better be useful. Breathe with her."

He nodded and started to breathe with Kagome, they moved in unison and she bit her lip as the next contraction hit her hard.

"Alright Kagome push!"

-break-

"I don't know Souta. Maybe the legend of Wagakoiki is a lie." Mama touched the tree with affection and as she did she felt a connection come into her finger tips. "Kagome?" she questioned as she felt her daughter's presence in her fingers.

"Mama?" Souta asked as he watched her lay her cheek on the tree trunk.

"I think you're right Souta. Kagome is fine, safe with Inuyasha."

"Mama," he whispered as he touched the tree, he could also feel Kagome's presence there. "Do you think Kagome had a choice?"

"A choice?"

"Did you think she decided to stay in the past?"

Mama looked at the tree. The presence of her daughter filled her heart and she knew for sure that Kagome was happy. With a smile Mama let her fingers fall, the connection to Kagome instantly melting away just like the petals of the flowers.

"I think, if Kagome had a choice she would have stayed with Inuyasha." Mama felt the tears prick her eyes. "Your sister never belonged here. She was born for him and he was born for her."

"How do you know?"

Mama walked away from him, hiding the tears in her eyes. Souta followed close behind, not minding when his connection with his sister disappeared.

"Mama, answer me." He reached out and touched her arm. She stopped and wiped her tears before looking at him.

"I know because the legend says so."

-break-

Kagome's face scrunched up in pain as she gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. The encouragement of her mate kept her going until she couldn't hold her breath any longer and she went lax against Inuyasha. The midwife smiled and waited for Kagome to regain her breath.

"Relax and wait for the next one."

Kagome nodded weakly as she attempted to match Inuyasha's breathing patterns right before the next contraction hit. The pain grew in her again and the midwife yelled for her to push, which she did.

"Push girl push!" She heard Kaede say in the background as she held tight to Sango's hand. Kagome went lax as the contraction passed.

"She's crowning." The midwife said happily as she patted Kagome's knee.

The young girl nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on Inuyasha. The feel of his chest, the feel of his breath on the back of her neck, the sound of his little growls in her ear, even though she didn't understand them they were still reassuring.

The next contraction hit and Kagome wasted no time in pushing with everything she had.

Hastily the midwife put her hand to the baby's now forming head and carefully began to guide it out. Her fingers became bloody as she held the baby in place, making sure it didn't move in a way that would be harmful to mother or child.

Kagome stopped pushing and huffed as the midwife supported the baby, it was in a bad place between contractions, but there was nothing she could do. She brought her hand up to wipe her forehead and smiled when Kaede beat her to it with a rag.

"Thank-you Kaede-sama." She turned back to Kagome and with a deep breath she continued. "Alright on the next push let's get this baby out!"

Kagome nodded and waited for the feeling of pain to come back. She threw her head back and let out a silent scream as it crashed into her. She pushed with a might she didn't know existed.

"Almost Kagome, on the next one she'll be out."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a small whimper as he exaggerated his breaths for her to hear.

Suddenly the sound of the midwife gasping came to her ears.

"Kaede-sama?" The woman said worried.

She vaguely saw Kaede move to stand next to the midwife. Her one good eye widened and she frowned with a nod.

"Kagome, we need to get this baby out on the next push."

"What's wrong with the baby?"

The hut grew silent as the midwife took a deep breath and looked both parents in the eyes.

"Nothing if she is born on the next contraction."

Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest. Inuyasha could hear the increase in her heart rate and released a growl to comfort her, it had the desired effect.

With one last push the baby came from Kagome's body ripping a section of her flesh as it did. Kaede immediately took the baby from the mid-wife and moved over to a water basin where she began to clean her off.

A cry didn't come into the hut though and it worried Kagome to no end. The death like silence hurt her ears as she tried to look at Kaede as she cleaned the pup.

The midwife piled blankets and towels onto Kagome's torn flesh and prayed that the wound would stop bleeding with pressure.

Kaede had cut the umbilical cord and was now rubbing the baby down, praying that the infant would make a sound. But she remembered the sight of the cord being pressed down by the baby's foot, if pressed enough it could have stopped the vital blood flow from mother to infant that killing her.

"Come on child, cry—please." She whispered as she rubbed the pup's limbs one by one with a rough cloth. Soon enough she noticed that two little dog ears on the pup's head were moving a little, as if they were trying to perk up amount the after birth.

Kaede's eyes opened wide and she took the baby by the feet placing her upside down in the air.

After a moment she carefully smacked the infant's bottom, once then twice. The pup coughed and then released a large amount of blood and gunk from her tiny throat. A second later a cry was heard loud and clears to those inside and outside the hut.

"Thank the Gods." Kaede mumbled as she brought the pup to Kagome and set her between Kagome's breasts. She knelt beside them and started to dry the pup gently with a towel as she cried and cried.

"Baby," Kagome whispered as she watched Kaede clean their daughter. "You can cry all you want."

Kaede tied off the umbilical cord with a little bit of string then cut it as close to the twine as possible. The crying infant was then wrapped in a soft kimono, which was warm to the touch, having been heated by the fire.

She was placed in Kagome's arms soon after wards and the infant almost instantly settled. Kagome looked down at the little girl who was looking back at her with bright eyes, they were mostly gold with blue flecks in their depths, that seemed to dance as they stared at their mother. Behind her Inuyasha moved a little to look over her shoulder and in front of her the midwife carefully put a blanket over here legs to keep her from the cold.

The pup spotted her father and let out a small whine that he understood and that he cherished. Her two dog ears were still plastered to her head but were trying to move and suddenly an instinct over took him. With great care he moved out from behind Kagome, Sango helping to support her as he did. They both carefully moved Kagome to a laying position much to Kagome's relief.

He then leaned over both of them looking at the little pup snuggled into her mother.

Kagome smiled at his face and motioned for him to take the little bundle. He took her, his face contorted in awe as the small eyes looked into his own.

All the women in the hut watched him with interest as he licked the little girls face and smiled down at her in happiness. The baby let out a small noise and then yawned.

Inuyasha smiled and bent his head to kiss her forehead before bringing his tongue out again and licking her little ears on top of her head. He concentrated hard on licking them and making them perk up slowly. The women watched him transfixed as his rough tongue moved her little ears up on her head.

The baby growled a little in pleasure and then let out the term for alpha, before opening her eyes. She looked at him with her wide golden blue eyes and tried to focus. Inuyasha's eyes became a soft gold that no one in the room had ever seen before with the exception of Kagome.

"Hey," he whispered as he moved to be closer to Kagome, turning the pup in her direction. "I'm your Otou-san and this is your Okaa-san."

The baby looked between them and yawned again, she let out the sound for mother and moved to Kagome as best she could. Kagome took her and held her to her chest, jumping surprised when the baby nuzzled into her chest.

Carefully she lowered the Yukata more and let the pup take a hold of her nipple.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and worked around the smell of blood to find his pup's scent.

He was met with the small of flowers all of which he could name—

-break-

"So what will we name her?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome with soft happy eyes.

The hut had been cleaned up and everyone had left to give them some privacy for an hour or so.

Thanks to Inuyasha's early connection with Mika he knew a lot about taking care of a pup, but, because of his week absence at her birth he had never seen a baby this small. He looked at Kagome as the fond memories of Mika built inside of him. He would always have a special connection with the girl who had been his salvation when Kagome could fill the position.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Her voice was soft and her eyes were gentle as she looked at the pup with affection. The baby was asleep and snoring softly for the first time since her birth.

He looked at her with worry in his eyes as he asked her opinion. There was no way he could give his daughter a good enough name or a name she would like. He could honestly say he didn't want to be held responsible for the child's name.

"I'm not sure, what did you think?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you." She replied back to him and cuddled the sleeping infant.

He looked at the pup and took in her appearance. Her hair was the same silver as her father but her ears were black with specks of silver on them, her toes and fingers had little claws, and Kagome was sure she would soon have fangs as well. Every bit of her was perfect and precious, down to the last little piece of fuzz on her head.

Still he couldn't think of the right name, nothing fit.

Kagome snuggled the pup to her face and smiled down at her as he watched.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and hoped that she was engrossed enough with the baby to not ask him again. The baby stirred and her small cute nose twitched before her eyes opened and she looked up at her father in worry.

He looked into those blue-gold eyes and he knew almost automatically what he wanted to name her. It came to him like a wave in the ocean as her scent hit his nose. The flowers he had smelt before were still in the air, this child was the product of those flowers, the ones that had brought Kagome and him back together. The ones that had helped bring Wagakoiki to life.

He bent forward and took her away from Kagome's hold, bringing her to his face and sniffing her. The baby let out a little growl and giggled for the first time. He backed away and looked her in the eyes, seeing once again what he had seen before.

"Seika." He mumbled and licked her temple lovingly. The pup opened her mouth and let out a tiny squeal that caused Kagome to laugh.

"Flowers?" She giggled as the pup's childish laughter filled the room with small hiccups.

"I want to name her after the thing that brought us back together, the thing that gave her life."

Kagome stopped laughing and the baby calmed down as her father brought her to his chest. The little fingers felt his fire rat robe and she drew her little silver eyebrows together in confusion.

"I think it's wonderful." She said as she touched the fabric of the blanket the pup was wrapped in. "Seika."

Her smile was wide and split her face as he kissed her lips tenderly. The baby between them reached for their hair and her little fingers attempted to pull it. Both parents laughed and then pressed their heads together as the infant let out growls for food and snuggled into Kagome's chest. Inuyasha looked confused, since the child had just eaten about an hour ago but reached for Kagome's breast and felt it.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said with a frown. He drew his hand back and blushed a little as the pup was handed off to Kagome.

"The pup said she's hungry and since she just ate I thought you might not have any milk."

Kagome giggled and took his hand back to her breast allowing him to feel how much milk she had regained. It wasn't enough to satisfy the pup but it was something. She drew the child to her breast and gasped lightly as the infant began to suckle.

"That feels so funny." She mumbled as Inuyasha watched with unhidden fascination.

"What's it like?"

"Like the life is being sucked out of you slowly and strongly."

He tilted his head as he watched before a yawn consumed him. He stretched out beside her, resting his chin on his palm.

The baby drew on her breast a little harder when the milk became scarce and then complained that there wasn't any. With a tired smile Kagome switched her and yawned, her energy really was being sucked out of her. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I think I need to take a nap."

He leaned over a kissed her forehead. "I'll watch her until you wake."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No—," He said as he watched her with a soft smile. "Thank you, Kagome."

_End of Chapter_

Reviews Welcomed


	35. Alpha and Beta

XXXV: Alpha and Beta

When the tears fell

And when the eyes closed

When I fell into the lake

When I was caught and held

When I was kissed

When I looked dead

When I yelled

When I questioned myself

And when—when I questioned 'us'

Everything was sincere

So why can't you believe

I am sincere in my need—my love for you?

Flower twelve

Sango and Miroku walked into Inuyasha and Kagome's temporary hut with their children and Shippo sometime before dusk. After the baby had been born Inuyasha had moved Kagome into their own hut where they had been left to bond with the child for two hours or so at the insistence of Sesshoumaru. He had stressed the importance of the parents bonding with the child before anyone saw her.

Sango had agreed with him, telling the others what she had learned about humanized demons from her father: the first couple of hours after birth causes imprinting, both the parent and the child imprint each other's scent allowing them to form an unbreakable connection that was vital to demon survival.

With this in mind they had held back until now but, seeing as two hours had passed Sesshoumaru and Sango both agreed it would be okay for them to go ahead and see the new parents in groups. The first being Sango and Miroku with the children and the second being Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, is Kagome awake?" Sango asked in a soft voice as she looked into the hut.

Inuyasha had built a fire which he was sitting by with his arms in his lap, the wide sleeves hiding his form. Behind him in a futon was the form of Kagome. "No, she's out." He said.

Shippo came over to Inuyasha hurriedly. He, unlike the others could smell the pup and knew it was in Inuyasha's sleeves. Inuyasha smiled as the kit neared him.

"You smell her?"

"You can't hide something from a kitsune nose." Shippo said as he tapped his nose and smiled at the dog-demon. "Can I see her?"

With a nod Inuyasha moved his hands to his sides revealing a little bundle with silver hair and mix-matched silver and black dark ears. Sango and Miroku, each caring a sleepy twin, came into to sit around the fire with Inuyasha and Shippo.

"She's so cute." Shippo said with a beautiful smile on his normally mischievous face. He reached out a hand and touched her little cheek. The ears on her head twitched at the contact but she didn't stir otherwise.

Inuyasha smiled at the kit, watching him with happy eyes. "You better help me watch after her." He said pointedly. "You're going to be the closest thing she has to a nii-chan."

Shippo looked up at the older demon with wide eyes. Although it had never been officially said, he looked to the demon as an older brother and father, just as he looked to Kagome as an older sister or mother. The very fact that Inuyasha was telling him now that it was his responsibility to help him protect his daughter spoke volumes to the kitsune. With a puffed out chest the teenager nodded his head firmly as he held back happy tears. "I will guard her with my life, Inuyasha-Otou-san."

Inuyasha didn't even flinch at the horrific but instead reached out and ruffled the kitsune's hair. "Okaa-san will be glad to hear that when she wakes up."

Seeing that the private moment was gone Sango scouted next to the Hanyou, little Shokuro sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Why don't you lay them down with Kagome?" He suggested as he took in the sleeping form as his nephew and the sleeping form of his niece.

"Is there room on the futon?" Miroku asked as he looked back at Kagome's peaceful form.

"Yeah, she's on the double."

Standing Miroku walked across the room and smiled at the peaceful face of the sleeping Kagome. The girl was out cold, as was to be expected after such a long and difficult birth. Gently he laid Mika down next to her and then after taking Shokuro from his wife, laid him down as well. The two children snuggled into each other and, unconsciously, Kagome snuggled into them.

He walked back over to his best friend and taking a seat next to his wife looked at the sleeping pup.

"She has Kagome's cheek bones." He said in a matter of fact way.

"Ah, but she has Inuyasha's nose." Sango pointed out as she touched the little nose. The girl scrunched up her face and sneezed. With a giggle Sango reached up to touch one of the little ears on top of her head. "What a strange coloration."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed as he watched Sango gently touch one little ear. "Kagome's glad she got my hair color for the most part but she thinks the black patched ears are cute."

"They are." Miroku supplied from his place beside Sango.

"I agree." Shippo said as he too reached out and touched the girls other ear. "Are yours as soft as hers?"

"No." Sango said in Inuyasha's place. "She's got baby fur."

Shippo frowned and reached up to touch Inuyasha's head. The hanyou gave him a mild glare and a little growl but otherwise allowed the touch. Shippo rubbed the ear for a second and moved back with a shrug. "Sango's right, yours are nowhere near as soft as hers."

Inuyasha growled but stopped abruptly when he felt another, very unfamiliar, hand on his ears. He turned quickly to see Miroku leaning over Sango so he could touch the furry appendage.

"Miroku!" He whispered harshly but the monk only laughed in return.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Unlike everybody else I've never touched your ears."

"For good reason." Inuyasha huffed as he pulled away. "It's kind of weird when you do it."

"I miss when your demon blood was out of control." Miroku said as he backed away fraying hurt. "You were so much nicer then."

"I'm still nice." Inuyasha retorted with a snort.

Miroku gave him a dry look. "Yeah, to baby's and women, but what about me?"

"I'll show you nice." Inuyasha said as he prepared to pop the monk in the head. Sango's hand coming up to halt his fist stopped him and he turned to look at her laughing eyes.

"That's enough, you'll wake Kagome and the baby if you keep it up."

Both men smiled but obeyed.

"Now, let me hold her." She said as she reached into Inuyasha's lap not waiting for permission. Much to their surprise the little girl did not stir as Sango took her into her arms and brought her to her chest. She looked at the girl with such love that Inuyasha felt his heart twinge. Sango was looking at that pup the same way he and Kagome did, with all the love in her heart.

Miroku leaned over Sango's shoulder and took in the sight of the sleeping girl. "She is precious." He said as he reached forward to touch a little puppy ear. The ear twitched and the little girl's mouth started to make the telltale sign of suckling.

Inuyasha grinned as he felt Shippo lean his head on his shoulder. He looked over at the small boy and ruffled his hair before wrapping a hand around the small shoulders in a half hug. Shippo smiled. He was so much bigger than the little kistune kit they had saved all those years ago. He now stood to just above Inuyasha's waist and was starting to show signs of some muscle. His hair was long now but still held in the trademark ponytail.

For a moment Inuyasha felt a wave a guilt hit him. This kit that he loved like a son had been so neglected by him and Kagome over the course of the past two or three years. They had been so caught up in their own problems that they hadn't even thought of the growing kits needs. Luckily Sango and Miroku, as his other set of surrogate parents had done well to take him in.

Inuyasha smiled. They really were a pack like any demon pack would have been. Even if they all had children and wives, they still made sure to raise all their children as a giant brood. It was better for the children, Inuyasha thought, to have multiple people to look up to and to have more than one person to run to if they needed help or guidance.

He was positive that in the upcoming years Seika would be able to look to Sango and Miroku, and even Sesshoumaru and Rin, in much the same way Mika and Shokuro looked to him and Kagome.

"Awe." Sango said, starling him out of his thoughts. "Look at those little eyes."

Sure enough Seika was awake and looking at the woman with her big gold and blue eyes. The pup yawned before sniffling the air.

"I think she really did get my nose." Inuyasha said as he looked at the little girl scent. "She's trying to find the packs scents."

"If she got the demon nose then why didn't she wake up when we came in?" Shippo asked as he continued to lean on Inuyasha. "I wake up right away when I smell people I've never met."

"She probably recognized your scent on our cloths." Inuyasha supplied as Seika began to whimper out alpha, over and over again.

Sango looked surprised when the little whimpers turned into a soft growl. "Inuyasha?"

"She's asking for me." He said as he reached for the pup. Taking her from Sango he looked into her small eyes and let out a soft growl. "_Pup."_

From his spot Shippo let out the same growl. "_Pup!"_

The little girl turned to Shippo and repeated the word.

"That's right," He said as he smiled widely. "I'm a pack pup too, just like you." He reached for her and touched one of her little doggie ears. The girl growled delighted at the attention and snuggled into her father.

"_Food."_ She growled now and began to rout into Inuyasha's chest. "_Food."_

"Sango can you wake Kagome? She's hungry."

"Sure." Sango moved away from the fire and woke the woman up slowly. "Kagome-chan? It's time to feed the baby."

"Sango-chan?" Kagome said in a sleepy voice as she set up and took in the hut around her. She looked at the two sleeping twins and a fond smile lite her face before she felt a pain in her lower body. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha said as he handed the pup to Miroku and went to her side.

Miroku held the little baby to his chest and watched them with concern as Inuyasha knelt beside Kagome and took her hand.

"Yeah, just a little bit more pain than I thought there would be."

"I smell blood." Inuyasha stated, he had smelt it for quite a while but that blood had smelled similar to woman's blood, this smelt like regular blood.

"That's to be expected."

"Kagome, it smells different than it has been."

"She tore." Sango said in a small voice as she helped Inuyasha pick up Kagome. He moved her to the fire and set her down. "She probably will have some residual bleeding for a while."

"I tore?"

"Just a little."

Kagome nodded and took Seika from Miroku when he offered. Without any embarrassment she lowered her yukata and let the little girl begin to nurse. Out of Respect Miroku looked away and at Sango who was tending to their own children.

"We better wake them soon. If not they won't sleep tonight." He said to her as she gently rubbed Shokuro's back to wake him. The little boy yawned and looked up at her with his ever present happy smile. His sister stirred beside him, her own eyes opening slowly.

"Okaa-san?" The little girl questioned as she stretched away her sleep. Inuyasha walked towards them, the red of his pants leg catching her eyes. "Inu-Ojiisan!" She called out before rushing towards him. Her small arms wrapped around his leg hugging him before he reached down and pulled her into a hug.

Shokuro took saw him and with a large smile reached up towards him. Inuyasha bent down and grabbed his nephew pulling both children into a tight hug. He smelled their hair, delighting in their familiar scents.

"Baby?" Shokuro asked when Inuyasha pulled back.

"Yes. Do you want to meet the pup?" He asked as he nuzzled the little boy before nuzzling Mika.

"Puppy?" The girl questioned and Inuyasha only laughed as he brought the two over to the fire.

The twins looked at the small baby in their aunt's arms in awe as their uncle set down next to her. The baby was still actively nursing but Kagome was sure it would only be a few more minutes. Quietly the hut watched as the two small children gazed with curiosity at the nursing infant.

"Doggie ears like Ojii-san." Mika said as she touched Inuyasha's ears before pointing at the little girl.

"Yeah. I'm her Otou-san. Like," He pointed at Miroku. "He's your Otou-san. So she has the same ears as me."

The little girl nodded as she watched the baby finish. Kagome brought her yukata back up with the pup secure in her lap. She looked at the two twins and motioned them over. Both children moved off of Inuyasha's lap and over to Kagome with awe in their eyes as they studied their cousin.

Shokuro touched one of her ears and the puppy let out something out that sounded very close to a giggle. It was love at first sight.

The little boy was grinning from ear to ear as he studied her, he was fascinated and already in love with this little girl. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged looks as Shokuro kissed her little cheek and declared she was very pretty.

"You keep your son away from my daughter." The Inu said with a smirk.

"You keep your daughter away from my son." Miroku retorted with a laugh as he watched his son play with the little girls ears.

"Give it fifteen years." Sango said with a smile as she one arm around Kagome's shoulders. "And we might be related for real."

The adults laughed and then watched as Mika's old eyes watched the baby with fascination. She touched the little cheek and for a second the world around them seemed to freeze. Both girls were quiet as their eyes locked; it was as if they knew each other without having to be introduced. Seika let out a soft whine that Inuyasha didn't recognize.

"Seika." Mikaren said in a happy voice as the spell was broken and she looked at Kagome with a smile. "Obaa-san, she has a pretty name!"

-break-

Kagome and Inuyasha set in the hut all alone with the exception of a sleeping Shippo. The kit had decided that he wanted to stay with them for the night and after much reassurance that he didn't mind if the pup wailed all night, they had agreed that they would enjoy the kit's company. In the hut next door Kaede was asleep with Rin and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had popped his head in briefly earlier that evening saying they would see the pup tomorrow so Rin would get some rest. After a long day with her own pup Rin had decided for the good of herself, as well as the good of Kagome it was better for them to wait for tomorrow.

Inuyasha had thanked him, knowing that Kagome needed all the rest she could get. Now, they were laying in their futon, both sleeping with the baby between them. Shippo was curled up next to Inuyasha, allowing them to have the child in the middle.

"Do you think it's weird that she knew Seika's name without ever having heard it?" Kagome asked as she laid her eyes focused on her child in the darkened room.

"It was strange but, if she has such an old Miko soul inside of her then isn't it plausible?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "I guess."

"I mean, you were able to use your Miko powers without thought."

"But I was so much older. I was fifteen, she's two and a half."

Inuyasha nodded, taking in her point. After Mika had said the girl's name, the adults in the hut had decided to just let the moment pass not knowing what to even make of Mika's strange psychic moment.

They had stayed an hour or so more after the incident, cooking dinner for the new parents and overall just chatting. After Sango had promised to take Kagome to a spring tomorrow so she could clean up some more, they had left to their own hut, leaving Shippo with them.

"This is so strange, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he rolled to his back. Shippo muttered in his sleep and Inuyasha smiled slightly at the boy. "I mean, Mika knew without asking. Not even Miko's are telepathic."

"How do you think she knew then?" Kagome asked as she shifted uncomfortably. The numbing tea Sango had given her was wearing off; without having to ask, Inuyasha with all his grace moved from the futon, not even stirring Shippo or Seika.

Kagome marveled at his gracefulness. Sometimes she forgot just how flexible he really was and just how quietly he could move when he wanted. Most of the time he was loud and very lively but Kagome knew that underneath that loud nature was a person with the ability to kill a man before he could even scream.

"I don't know how she knew, Kagome. I just think it's strange."

Kagome nodded as she watched him make the tea. "Maybe we should ask Kaede-baa-chan."

"In the morning." He agreed as he took some hot water that had been waiting on the ashes and poured it into a simple mug. He mixed the herbs in it was a stirring stick and then walked back to the futon. She took it thankfully as she set up and drank.

They were silent as she drank the tea, the discomfort she had been feeling going away easily. After several moments she finished it, he took it from her and laid it next to the fire before snuggling back into the futon with her, Seika, and Shippo.

"Inuyasha." She whispered as she took his hand into her own over their child's head. "I—," she paused. "I wanted to say thank you, for staying with me. I know it's not the custom of this time but it is—."

"Kagome." He interrupted as he placed a kiss to the palm of her hand. "I'm not one to uphold tradition but if something is important to you; then it is important to me."

She nodded, knowing he was able to see the action clearly. "I really missed Mama today." She admitted as she watched his eyes that slightly glowed in the dark.

"I understand." He said as he pushed a stray bit of hair out of her face. "I missed her too."

Kagome was surprised. "Inuyasha?"

"Even though I've never really talked to her for more than a minute or two, I still remember how nice she always was to me. She never denied me anything. If I wanted a snack she made it, if I wanted to eat dinner with you guys she made more, sometimes she even made me eat with you."

Kagome giggled and nodded. "She did like you."

"She always encouraged me." Inuyasha went on. "We went shopping together once."

Kagome looked up surprised. "When?"

"After your entrance exams," He said. "When I dropped you and she came to give you your card." He stuttered overcome of the modern terms but continued. "After you went inside the building we went shopping. She said if I came she could get some bigger stuff."

"You never told me."

"I didn't think it was that important."

She could make out the fond smile on his face as he thought of her mother.

"She was a great woman."

"Do you think we'll live long enough to see her again?" Kagome asked softly. He reached out and touched the mark on her shoulder, it caused her to shudder with pleasure.

"I don't know how long I'll live Kagome." He said sadly. "Demons can live for thousands of years but, I'm a half demon, I don't think one has ever made it to adulthood to find out our lifespan capabilities."

She frowned. "Well you're over two hundred years old and you look about twenty." She said and thought really hard, Math was not her favorite subject. "So for every two hundred years you look twenty human years. The average human lives sixty years or so. So I bet you could make it another six hundred years at least."

"I don't think it works that way." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" She frowned confused.

"Demon's reach their physical maturity fast, once they reach it they slow down again and maintain it as long as they can." He touched her shoulder again with a smile. "I just reached physical maturity right when I met you almost nine year ago. In that time have I changed at all."

"No." She answered with a frown.

"A demon like Sesshoumaru can live a good ten thousand years Kagome." He supplied. "I bet I will make it at least four or five."

"Wow." She said with wide eyes. "You mean I might be alive for five thousand years?"

"Maybe. We'll have to see."

The thought was unbelievable to here. She might live for five thousand years? All the things that would change in her life time, the people she would see grow old and die. It scared her to think about but then the feeling of Inuyasha touching his mark brought her back to him and she looked into his face. Inuyasha was a constant in her life and she knew that even when everything changed around them, even when the world became a rapidly developing industrialized world, he would still be there by her side and that was all she really needed to stay alive.

-break-

The next day came and bright and early Inuyasha and Kagome were awakened by the sound of their little daughter. With a groan they both awoke, along with Shippo, and tried to convince themselves that parenthood was worth being awoken at six in the morning.

Without much thought Shippo simply mumbled something about going to Kaede's before leaving the hut and disappearing next door. A few moments later Kaede entered the hut, fully dressed and smiled at the still bed mused parents. With her help they were able to calm the baby down, feed her, and then eat breakfast. Not an hour later Sango showed up at the hut, offering to take Kagome to clean up at one of the nearby hot springs.

The younger practically cried with happiness. Even after years of living permanently in the Feudal Era she still maintained the hygienic standards of her own world. With the promise of returning in less than an hour Inuyasha had let the two women, plus Kaede leave.

Kaede was going simply so she could help instruct Kagome on doctoring her wounds from birth once she was clean, as well as getting a good soak in after her long day yesterday.

Thus, Inuyasha was left in the hut alone with his infant daughter. The little girl was wide awake her eyes studying the hut with curiosity. Inuyasha watched her and smiled, everything was so new to the little girl, which was to be expected, but still it was fun for him to watch her curious eyes take in the new things.

Before long her gaze turned to her father, her fingers reaching up to grab for the bit of hair that was laying over his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled and took the bit of hair, putting it in her face like he had once done to Mika. The girl went cross eyed trying to look at the offending object before she sneezed and Inuyasha brought his hair away.

She reached again and Inuyasha obliged this time putting the bit of hair over her eyes. The girl giggled and then took a fist full of his hair and pulled, hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Seika, let go." He stuttered as the pain in his hair became too much.

"Would you like some help?" The smart ass remark of Sesshoumaru filled his ears.

He glanced up to take in the sight of his older brother smiling smugly. "Jackass." He muttered before nodding his head for assistance.

Sesshoumaru strolled over slowly, having to bend down so he wouldn't hit his head on the door frame. With ease he let out a small growl, distracting the girl before he moved her fingers out of Inuyasha's hair.

Seika blinked multiple times at the older male and took a deep sniff of the air before taking a sniff of her father. She looked absolutely confused. Carefully she growled the word for alpha at Inuyasha while giving Sesshoumaru a strange look.

Both men looked at each other confused as well. The little girl let out another growl directed at Sesshoumaru for Beta. It was then that both men caught on to her problem.

"She doesn't understand." Inuyasha said in a small voice. "I mean technically you are alpha but—."

"Normally only the alpha sirs pups in tight knit packs." Sesshoumaru finished. "How did she react to Miroku and Sango?"

"She didn't really label them, she was asleep for most of the visit until she got hungry."

"I see." Sesshoumaru knelt down next to his brother and watched as the confusion in the girls eyes intensified. "Well, what do you want her to call you?"

"I would prefer alpha." He said with a snort. "but won't that just confuse her?"

"We can come up with a new term."

"You can do that?"

"Human's do it all the time." Sesshoumaru said as he crossed his legs and growled fondly at the girl. She was falling asleep as Inuyasha rocked her.

"True." Inuyasha said with a smile his eyes focused on her. "I really just want to be Otou-san, Alpha and all that shit doesn't matter to me. It's just ceremony."

Sesshoumaru let out a small growl, one that Inuyasha didn't recognize. It seemed like an odd combination of alpha and a word he had never heard.

"What does that mean?" He asked as he focused on his brother.

"It means Alpha father."

"I've never heard it before."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and leaned back as if he was preparing for something that was hard for him to say. "You have never heard it because you never knew our father. Pups are born knowing their alpha but they are not born knowing their father. They have to be taught that."

"Kuroikeme doesn't call you that. He calls you alpha."

"That's by my choice." Sesshoumaru said, "It is what I called father, so it is what I want my son to call me. As for you and your daughter I think Alpha-father would be a good choice." Sesshoumaru huffed as he added, "Besides, I know I am the head of our family but Inuyasha, I think you need to be the head of yours."

Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off of Sesshoumaru as he watched his brother take the little girl out of his lap with his one arm. The pup didn't stir but let herself be cuddled by her uncle.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha, there was once a time when we hated each other and now that we have—reconciled I have taken the typical role of older brother but," Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha gasped for the little emotion he saw cross Sesshoumaru's eyes if only for a second. "Due to that separation we have grown up as individuals, not pack. Because of this I think it is more fitting for you to carry on your role as alpha instead of bending to the role of beta. Inuyasha you are more of an alpha than a beta, it is your personality."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"When we are together in a family setting I will be alpha but among your own pack, this human family you have created, I think you should assume your proper role as alpha male. You are their leader and I am just your supporter."

"You're my beta?"

The death glare Inuyasha remembered so fondly hit him then as his brother let out a low growl telling Inuyasha to submit as the 'lesser' male in the room. Smugly Inuyasha bared his throat to his brother which placated Sesshoumaru if only for a second. "This Sesshoumaru is no bodies Beta."

"Glad to know some things will never change." Inuyasha laughed outright in his brother's face. Sesshoumaru only growled in disgust.

Both men grew quiet for a moment as they lost themselves in their own thoughts. The silence stayed until finally Sesshoumaru broke it. "Rin and I need to return to the west. I have neglected my duties far too long."

"Has Jaken contacted you?"

"Last week he sent a letter, telling me that all was well but I still think it is best for us to return home. I haven't really lived in father's kingdom since father died."

"That's been over two hundred years."

Sesshoumaru nodded but then looked at his brother with knowing eyes. "You have lived with human's far too long brother. Two hundred years to our kind is the equivalent to a human's week."

"When will you leave?"

"I'll go on a trip by myself to the castle in about a week, that is if you can guard Rin and Kruoikeme for me."

"No problem there, they can continue to stay with us."

Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks before he continued. "I'll stay for a few days and head back if I can, then after Akkanka is defeated Rin and I will live there permanently."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he watched his brother snuggle his daughter. It was an interesting sight that made Inuyasha wonder if Sesshoumaru had ever held him, he shook his head letting the thought pass before he stretched.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, how old are you?"

The man thought for a minute and then shrugged. "I was about four hundred or so when you were born, so six hundred something."

"How long do you think you'll live?"

Sesshoumaru let out a very Inuyasha like snort. "Do you know nothing. Our own father was two thousand years old when he died and he didn't look a day older than I do right now. For all I know I have the potential to live forever if I don't die in battle."

"How long do you think I'll live?"

They made eye contact as Inuyasha asked the question. Outside he could hear Sango, Kagome, Kaede, and what sounded like Rin and Yutara coming towards the hut, they sounded happy, refreshed even.

"Brother." Sesshoumaru said quietly so the women had no chance of hearing. "I don't think it matters but know this, you will live a good long time and with any luck, you might even outlive me."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome entered the hut and stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru. "So that's why Rin-chan met us."

"Yes," He answered shortly as he stood and handed the pup back to Inuyasha. He walked out the door passed the four women. With a motion towards Rin who was holding Kuroikeme he mumbled briefly. "Have fun with your visit, mine is done."

Rin nodded and entered the hut with everyone else with a smile on her face. "I'll trade you." She said to Inuyasha as she took a seat and passed him his nephew. The little boy growled out beta quickly and began to make little sounds for welcome when he saw the new addition to the group.

Inuyasha looked to the door to see if Sesshoumaru was watching the two cousins met but he was already gone.

End of Chapter

Reviews Welcomed


	36. Separation

Revised and Adapted 9/10/2010

Chapter XXXVI: Separation

I know I've said it before

And I know one day it might lose its meaning

If I keep repeating

But know this now

In the short lines I write just for you.

I love you, dear Kagome

And it is you I hope to never lose

Flower fourteen

Kagome held her baby to her chest and watched as she suckled slowly. The girl was being halfhearted at the moment and didn't seem like she wanted to eat at all but Kagome was making her since she hadn't eaten since Inuyasha had left to hunt six hours ago. It had been an eventual past two months. Seika was learning very fast and was already showing some early signs of crawling and wanting some solid foods.

Sesshoumaru and Rin had taken Kuroikeme and moved back to the western lands for at least a few months so Sesshoumaru could get some things in order. Apparently Jaken had left everything in a bit of a mess and now Sesshoumaru was trying to correct some of the mishaps his retainer had caused.

They had promised to be back soon, or at least Sesshoumaru promised he would be there for the final fight. Knowing that Sesshoumaru had the ability to get anywhere in the country in a about two seconds made this okay.

Shokuro and Mika were talking better than ever, they were going to turn three in just a few months and everyone was excited. To Mika's credit she had not displayed anymore acts of spiritual power whether it was mysterious telepathy or the ability to give people life. Kagome was pretty sure she was the only person in history who had managed to die twice and still be alive.

They had asked Kaede if she had any information on Mika's ability to know things without being told but the old woman had simply said: Although it has never happened, that does not make it impossible.

It had been a traditionally encrypted answer that they had all sighed and simply accepted.

Kagome drew the child away from her teat and looked her in the eyes before placing her on her shoulder. Her hand came in contact with the small back and she patted her until the infant burped, then with a practiced ease she moved her to the crook of her arm before standing.

It was a quiet day today, Kagome noted as she looked out one of the windows of her new hut. Inuyasha had finished it only about three weeks ago and they had moved in eagerly, taking Shippo with them. For now he used Kagome's all-to-herself-room, which made Kagome happy. She would rather someone get true use out of it then her get semi-use out of it.

Seika looked up at her with her bluish-gold eyes and let out a small whimper that Kagome recognized as alpha father. She had heard the story from Inuyasha on the little girls initial confusion and laughed. The ways of dog demons were so similar to actual dogs some times that it made Kagome feel oddly like she was committing a crime whenever she made love to Inuyasha.

"Is it bestiality is he had man parts?" She wondered out loud as she walked around the hut bouncing Seika lightly. The girl let out the whine and growl again. "You miss your Otou-san don't you?"

The baby cooed in response snuggling into her shoulder and taking a big sniff. Kagome had come to recognize the gesture as a nuzzle of love. It was something Inuyasha did too, especially when he was in a hurry and his instincts kicked in. At those times Kagome saw the real Inuyasha and not just the man who had adapted to a human way of life.

She giggled but abruptly stopped when Seika growls turned from those of affection to one that sounded dangerous.

Kagome immediately reached her senses out into the village searching for whatever had set the girl off. This was not a growl that had to do with the pup's needs, this was a growl of distress and mistrust, she knew that without having to know the language. She glanced at Seika and noticed the way her hair was bristling and the way her ears were flat to her head. This was a growl of warning.

Soon enough Seika pulled her lips back into a snarl as her claws dug into Kagome's kimono.

Kagome stood up slowly and walked to the back of the hut with her back to the wall. When she came to the futon she set down slowly and placed Seika on it so she could grab her bow and arrows.

Seika began to fuss but stopped when Kagome let a gentle growl come from her lips, something she had learned from Inuyasha, something that meant quiet—danger.

With that she placed an arrow on the bow pointing it at the ground. She stretched her senses as far as she could and felt something she hadn't felt in nearly six months. I shook her to her very core. She wondered if Sango and Miroku felt it, searching for their spiritual energy she noticed that neither seemed all too concerned, they had no idea.

"Hello, Kagome-sama." The voice echoed around her and everything seemed to pause. Kagome saw looked frantically out the window and noticed the way everything had stilled, it was eerie. Even the birds in the air had stopped moving.

"Akkanka." Kagome said without having to guess. She moved out of the hut, hoping he would not get near the pup if she wasn't too close. When she emerged her eyes went wide, everything around her was frozen in place. Villagers, children playing, trees, birds, even little animals were frozen where they stood. "How?"

"It is part of my charm." He said as he pulled on his invisible strings which were connected to every member of the village. As he pulled a figure appeared in front of him carrying the young Mika, it was a woman she recognized.

"Amarante-obaa-chan." She whispered and lowered her bow. The old woman didn't acknowledge her as she held onto an unmoving Mikaren. "What have you done to them?"

His eyebrow rose and he laughed with a crocked smile. "The same thing I did to you." His fingers came down in contact with Mika's head and he brushed her hair with his putrid fingers.

It was then that Kagome realized that Mika was actually in total control of her body but utterly terrified. The little girl was trying hard not to cry as Akkanka knelt next to her and ran one clawed hand over her cheek.

"It's been half a year since you received my letter, hasn't it?" He asked as he kissed the little girls cheek then forehead.

"Bastard." Kagome said as she drew her bow taunt and pointed it at him. "Let her go."

He ignored her as he touched Mika's chin with one finger before directing his eyes to Kagome. "Isn't she beautiful Kagome?" he whispered as he kissed the little girls pouting lips. "Simply divine really."

"You're sick!" Kagome yelled out as she watched his lips back away from Mika's. She let the arrow fly but as it neared him it dissolved much to her surprise. "What?"

"As long as this little girl is near me, Kagome-sama there is nothing you can do." He tilted his neck sideways and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Her spiritual energy is more powerful than yours, you see, which means she reflects your arrows without even realizing it."

He then looked past her into the hut and Kagome felt her heart stop as he did. "I see much has changed in just a little over six months."

Kagome's whole body went numb as he looked at her.

"It seems we have both been using our time wisely." Akkanka took a step forward and Kagome took a step back.

She watched as Mika looked at her with pleading eyes. She had hoped that the girl would be able to use some amazing power to help them but it seemed for right now, the girl was just that—a girl with not powers to fight.

"While you have been breeding with that hanyou I have been researching. It seems that you have a secret. A secret that I can play with." He moved closer to her as the clearing before her hut started to slowly change. "You're not from around here, are you Miko?"

Kagome watched as the scenery began to shift, plants growing and dying, seasons happening within seconds, her hut behind her changed many times. "What are you doing?" She said scared as she resisted the urge to run to her pup and get the hell out of there. The only thing stopping her was her need to protect Mika.

"I can control time Miko."

Suddenly everything speed up so fast that she couldn't see it anymore. It stopped only long enough for her to see two men with traditional swords fighting, by the dress and the amount of houses around her she assumed it was the Revolution.

One man ripped the others stomach open as bile rose in her throat and she fell forward into the guts on the ground that began to decompose at a fast rate.

Before it was even gone she saw an antique car drive by. Moments later she saw the sight of the atomic bomb, the large cloud miles away. A newspaper flew by her and landed just long enough for her to read the headline, "Nuclear Attack by United States."

Sky scrappers seemed to pop up around her but the place she was standing began to shift. Around her the cars became that of the nineties and the people were no longer wearing Kimono's but instead western cloths of blue jeans and T-shirts with the odd school uniform here and there. Sony advertisements formed on the walls and the stores started to have TV's in the windows as school girls passed her with their short skirts and book bags in their hands.

With a jolt she was sitting in the middle of her home, the Sun Set Shrine, five hundred some odd years later.

"How is this possible?" The sound of Seika drew her to Wagakoiki where the little girl laid, giant tears in her eyes. She picked her up, slinging the bow over her shoulder as she looked back at Akkanka with anger in her eyes.

"You don't belong in the past. You belong right here."

Realization dawned on Kagome then. "If I'm here then Mika can't do what she was meant to."

"That's right."

As Kagome held Seika she realized that Mika and Amarante were nowhere to be seen. As if reading her mind Akkanka snorted and answered her unsaid question. "They cannot come here because they are not a part of this world, only you and the child in your arms are."

"Then how are you here?"

"Curious, isn't it?"

She watched him as he walked over to the shrine steps and looked out at the greater part of Tokyo. "I wonder what your hanyou will do without you?" He said as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" A great fear came over Kagome as she spoke and held the baby a little tighter to her body.

"I mean. What will he do if you disappear and never return?" Akkanka watched her with a sadistic smile and then started to move towards her, his feet planting in the ground tightly, leaving prints in the concrete. "Would he fall apart? Would he die?"

"I thought you would wait a year? You said you would wait a year!"

"I said I would wait a year for Mika not you and him?"

Kagome saw the face of Inuyasha in her head—broken—crying—dying—shattering. She had to get back to him, she had to protect him.

Quickly she turned around and ran for the well house. If she could get to the well it would bring her back to Inuyasha, it always had; her feet pounded on the ground and her long hair got in her way as she ducked and then jumped over the fencing by the house.

The baby in her arms had gone silent when she started to run but was still whimpering every time she was jolted up or down by her mother jumping. They reached the door of the well house and right as she opened it, and walked into the threshold, he touched her back and she screamed as the world suddenly flashed a bright white and time started back up.

She stopped and looked behind her when the pain left, searching for Akkanka, he was no longer there.

A few leaves that were left blew off of the budding tree and went towards her only to disappear. She could hear the cars and the horns of Toyko traffic and the skidding of tires and crunch of metal as one person hit another. A bird flew by her and she followed it with her eyes before she tilted her head down and looked at the small downy head that rested in her cradled arms.

Sukiaizu looked up at her mother with a blank expression. She didn't know how to feel, she could smell people who reminded her of her mother and for that she was glad, but she couldn't smell people that were normal to her. The little baby was royally confused as she watched her mother step outside the well house slowly.

With tunnel vision she walked towards the house, the house she had grown up in. Carefully she opened the front door and as she did the familiar sound of her mother greeted her.

"Souta, is that you?"

Mama's voice came from the kitchen and nearly made Kagome cry as she rushed into the other room. She flew down the hallway and ran straight to the kitchen. She was greeted with the sight of her mother's back. A back she had not seen in over six years.

"Mama…?" She whispered and jumped when her mother dropped the wooden spoon she had been stirring with and turned to look at her.

The two looked at each other for a moment then both broke into tears as they rushed forward. Mama's arms came around her and all Kagome could do was let herself be held with her baby still nestled in her arms.

"Kagome, is that you. Oh—Oh—God it can't be you, it can't." The full grown woman held her out at arm's length and studied her before looking down into her arms with surprise as a little Inuyasha met her gaze. "Kagome, what happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

The sound of that name rocked Kagome to the core as she slowly fell to the floor, landing on her knees.

"Kagome!" The older woman cried as she knelt to look her daughter in the face.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said with a trembling voice.

Kagome shocked her mother as she shoved the baby into her mother's arms and ran outside of the room, outside of the house.

"Kagome!" Her mother yelled after her as the infant started to cry. As fast as she could the woman followed her daughter, positive she knew where she was going.

Mama arrived at the well shortly after Kagome and watched as the woman threw the door opened and jumped down all the steps at once before literally throwing herself into the well. A few second later there was a thud and the sound of someone crying with a broken heart.

"Inuyasha!"

-break-

"Is it done sir?" Amarante asked Akkanka as he walked by with his head held up high and his nose in the air.

"It is done; she will be trapped in her own world now. We'll be able to kill the hanyou and thus, when the time comes, the child of the shikon no tama. For now I have left her with her parents."

She nodded and set down next to him as he drank so sake. "Do me a favor Amarante. write a letter to Inuyasha, telling him what has happened. The shock alone should make this quicker."

She nodded and hastily left from the room to fulfill her duty. Akkanka smiled, feeling he had performed some major feat but then a thought struck him. Why had he let the woman live. Why not kill her and get it over with.

He stared at the ceiling for a long time, sleep eluding him as an image formed in his head of a man, tall with white hair and gold eyes. He had three swords on him, two were at his side and one was at his back in the proper samurai fashion. A growl came from his throat as he saw the image and it wouldn't go away no matter how much he snarled at it or yelled at it in his head.

Finally he turned on his side and pulled a small vile from a box on a low sitting table. The blue liquid inside moved slowly, acting as if it was thick like syrup. He opened it with a slight pop from the suction of the air and then downed a couple of drops of it.

Within moments he was asleep and in a peaceful dream of his mate from so long ago. Her black hair, her dark eyes, and her pleasant smile. "Airashii—," he mumbled as the dream haunted his heart.

-break-

"It's been two days." Kaede whispered as she watched Inuyasha sitting in the tree in her front yard, the rain beating down on him. His hair was plastered to his face, his eyes opened but numb and blind. In his hands was a letter that they had received two days ago.

Akkanka seemed to enjoy the art of breaking hearts with writing.

"He isn't going to move anytime soon, is he?" Sango said from beside Kaede.

Her eyes were sad and her shoulders slumped as she watched the man grieve with the letter at his side. He was broken again as his bent ears showed.

"_It's my fault_." His mind whispered as he thought of his wife, his child, his life. "_It's all my fault, I can't do anything right, I can't protect her, I don't deserve her._" The voice in his head trailed off and he bent a little lower. The rain had stopped now and the sun was coming out behind one of the many dark clouds that littered the sky.

The remnants of the storm dripped from his bangs and mixed with the tears on his face.

He had tried everything when he had found the letter. He had jumped down the well more times than he could count, he had even stood in front of Wagakoiki and prayed for hours before trying the same thing in front of Kikyo's grave—nothing had worked.

Slowly he moved his head up and looked into the light that burned his eyes. He squinted and then closed his dull golden orbs to all things lively. The sunshine was pointless if Kagome wasn't there, if Seika wasn't there.

"I wonder," He mumbled with his eyes now half-lidded with depression, "How long will it take me to die?"

His stomach growled and he ignored it, his bottom ached and he endured it, his ears burned and he took it, his hair was plastered to his skin itching him and he smiled for it, and his eyes stung with both tears, light and rain but he didn't care.

"Inuyasha?" He looked at Kaede out of the corner of his eye but didn't acknowledge what she had said. "Come with me and I will help you."

Her voice was grave and heavy with her age as she began to walk off into the twilight.

For a moment he debated on what he should do. Should he follow her or should he stay and wait for death. The clouds in the sky darkened as several minutes passed and the rain began to return. He looked inside the hut and saw Sango cuddling Mika who was still traumatized from the experience. The only thing they had been able to get out of her was that it had been a man, an evil man, and a scary old woman whom had taken Obaasan and Seika-chan.

The letter had filled in the blanks. It had told them that Akkanka had taken Kagome to her old country and left her there with his pup. When Inuyasha had first read it he had been filled with rage and clutched Tetsaiga preparing to kill the next thing to move. He had run to the well, thinking it would open for him if it meant Kagome was in her well, but the magic had not come to life as he had hoped, the well had failed him.

Miroku and Sango watched as Inuyasha and Kaede disappeared into the forest. They had read the letter some time ago and both could not believe the fate that had been handed to their brother. No one deserved to go through the pain he did. It seemed that every time something good was happening, something bad had to happen to Inuyasha and Kagome. It was unfair, sick and unfair.

Sango walked back into the hut, sitting down to stir their dinner. Miroku took his seat next to her watching as Mika laid some feet away curled up with Shippo, Kirara, and Shokuro.

A light rain started to fall the second the little girl set up and looked at her parents. It grew heavier as her tears started again and she ran to her mother. She clutched Sango desperately as she cried.

"Sango?" Miroku said as he patted the girls back. "Do you think Mika is making it rain?"

"Maybe." She whispered as she held the little girl. "Even if she is, I bet a little bit of it is not just for her, but for Inuyasha as well."

"Inuyasha." Miroku nodded to his wife and turned to look outside once again across the river and towards the mountains. "Could Akkanka be anymore—I don't know—bastardish?"

"Bastardish?" Sango said as she hugged Mika to her. The little girls cries were now only hiccups.

"I couldn't think of a word." She let out a little laugh as he looked down at the ground and whispered the next part. "Why is this happening to them Sango?"

"I don't know." She whispered back to him and then looked him in the eyes. "Is there ever a reason why bad things happen?"

-break-

"What are we doing here Kaede?"

The two were standing in front of Wagakoiki looking into its branches. The old woman had her bow, and one arrow. Inuyasha knew deep down what they were for.

"Kagome is in her own world, this tree stand there does it not?"

He nodded and let his fingers move over the bark softly. "Kaede?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He turned and looked right at her.

She was now standing about ten feet away from him and her one good eye was filling with tears. "Inuyasha if this works—"

"I hope it does." He looked down at his feet and saw a little flower there. Bending over he plucked it from the ground and looked it over. "Dew Plant, you taught me the name and meaning of this one."

She watched him as he tucked it into his belt next to his sword that no longer worked. It had gone dormant the moment he had found out that Kagome was gone, without her it was nothing but a rusted piece of metal.

He looked up at Kaede with love in his eyes for the old woman.

"Dew plant red and kind,

Bring me to my raven maiden,

I want to feel her."

"Haiku," Kaede said in a small voice as she looked at Inuyasha with cloudy eyes. "Write one more, for me?"

He smiled as he watched Kaede draw her arrow across the bow. It was so different from the last time this had happened to him. This time it was done out of love instead of hate.

"Miko draw your bow

And with its arrow pierce me

I am glad to die."

His voice trailed off, the air around them became thick and the fire burning in Sango and Miroku's hut was blown out as Kaede lowered her hand and tried hard not to cry. The hanyou's face was peaceful and the sound of the arrow hitting him echoed around her.

The energy that had to go through her body to perform the spell came with a price as she fell to the ground. She laid there for a few seconds her chest moving slowly as she heard Miroku's call in the distance.

"Inuyasha." She whispered as her eyes grew foggy with impending death. "I have always loved you."

_End of chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	37. The Time Slip

Revised and Adapted 9/10/2010

XXXVII: The Time Slip

I turned left and stopped

I turned right and gasped

I fled the scene and landed in the snow

Up to my knees in what looked like blood

And as I failed to see the truth

As I felt like I should have died

Something stayed an eager constant

Forever lucid in my mind

You must believe me

Believe what I say

Only you, Kagome, occupy my thoughts and dreads.

Flower thirteen

Kagome set in front of Wagakoiki her knees bent and her head resting on them as she looked up into the branches from her sideways angle. Tears rolled down her face unchecked as her eyes looked straight ahead, blank.

Without him, without his presence everything became so meaningless, the years upon years of searching for the jewel, defeating Naraku, putting Kikyo to rest, getting rid of the jewel, it was all—for nothing.

Trying to save the world just seemed so pointless all the sudden. What was the point of having a peaceful world if she had to sacrifice everything and not be a part of that world? She wanted to be a part of it and if she couldn't be part of it, then no one deserved it! No one deserved any of it. Her and Inuyasha deserved happiness like anyone else, didn't they?

"I feel—," She whispered as the tears kept going down her cheeks without her noticing. "So selfish." One of her hands came up and touched her eyes slowly as they closed and her lashes caught the swelling tears. She opened her eyes and looked into the branches again, imagining the figure clad in red, sitting in one of those branches.

Everything around her became quiet and the wind died down after a moment of blowing strongly. All she could think about was Inuyasha, when she first met him, when she had first seen him on the tree, the wind slowly moving his hair around his face. He had seemed so peaceful, so delicate, he looked almost angelic. The arrow in his chest was worn and old and she had often wondered why it had not disintegrated over that long amount of time.

The wind stopped completely as the tears clouded her vision and made her think she was seeing something she shouldn't have. In front of her she saw the figure cloaked in red turning back to look at her with tired eyes full of love and devotion but also fear and rejection.

Her hand reached out for him and the tears kept her vision blurred as he turned and began to walk away.

"I can't move." She whispered to the retreating illusion. "My bodies paralyzed but my baby—my baby needs me…"

Her hand dropped to her side and she focused on the illusion disappearing from her life.

"I have to be strong." She mumbled as she gazed at the place the image had finally disappeared to. The image of her baby played into her head and her heart clenched. "My baby misses her Otou-san" She could almost hear the sounds of crying coming from the house as the baby declared her heart break. "My little girl won't remember her Otou-san."

She could just imagine how hard it would be to explain to this society why her infant had dog ears on her head and different colored hair and eyes. No one would understand her and the baby would grow up a lot like her father had, confused without the help of the demon.

Kagome knew nothing about raising a demon infant, hell she knew nothing about raising infants period. She had done wonders with Shippo but with him there had been a whole group of people to help her. Sure, she would have her mother and Souta and maybe even Jii-chan in this time but without a demon showing Seika 'demon things' the girl would be forever confused.

Kagome knew that child was really already talking in simple Inu terms but she could only understand a small portion of the growling speech. Surely she didn't know enough to talk to the baby or help her understand why her daddy was suddenly gone.

Her body was now faced towards the shrines steps, the ones that lead up to the house from the main courtyard, not the ones that lead to the street. She could almost make out a figure standing in the window of her old house but before she could identify it, it moved away and out of view.

With a heavy sigh she looked over to the well house on her left. It was standing there looking forbidding and mocking.

"Was it worth it?" She questioned herself. "Was this whole journey, those nine years of fighting, was any of that, was loving him, marrying him, having his child, was any of it worth this pain?"

She picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could in the direction of the well house. It bounced off the wall, landing with a crackle on the pavement. She slumped down to her knees, burying her face in her hands. It had been two days sense she had been dropped her by Akkanka. After her mother finally pulled her out of the well house they had set down and Kagome had told her everything that had happened since the last time they had seen each other.

Mama, for her part, had stayed silent only asking a clarifying question every now and then. Once Kagome was finished they had gone through two boxes of Kleenex's and were both very tired. Begrudgingly Kagome had headed to her room and laid down for sleep. With Seika curled with her they both had fallen into a fitful sleep, Kagome had not slept since.

She reached into her kimono, the one she hadn't changed out of in two days and took out a mass of papers. Her fingers wandered over the text and she found herself wanting to scream as she looked at what was written on the cover.

_A Language Made for Love_

_Poems by: Inuyasha _

_For his Kagome_

A lone tear ran down her face and went down her chin's tip. It stayed there for a few minutes before it dripped down onto the old journal and left a slight smug over the 'E' in the world heart.

"I wonder if I can publish this, in his honor?" She traced over the words before opening it and reading over a few lines of verse. "I wonder if he would mind?"

"Kagome?" Standing at the front door stood her mother holding her own crying daughter.

Mama had done everything she could to stop the baby's crying but nothing worked. She only cried more and more and whimpered and whined and called out for her father in her native tongue. Her little Dog-ears plastered to her head as she let out more and more sounds of sorrow.

Souta stood next to her mother, looking at her with sad eyes as he rubbed the little girls dog ears. The action, they had discovered, caused the wails to turn into cute hiccups.

With a disgruntled sigh he tried his to remain patient with his sister who was still sitting in the shrine ignoring them. His eyes closed and he imagined all the times in his life when he had seen his sister happy.

Her birthday

Her and Inuyasha made up after a fight

Inuyasha came to get her

Inuyasha gets her to her exam on time

He carries her backpack

Her friends meet him and approve

The bike is trashed but she forgives him anyway

He smiles at her

Sleeps in her room

Helps her carry the groceries

Goes to the store with her

"_I'm beginning to see a pattern here_." He thought as he backed away from his mother and moved towards Kagome. "Mama, take Seika-chan inside, I'm gonna talk to Kagome for a while."

Mama nodded and without question went back inside the house.

"Kagome." He said as he approached her. To his surprise she looked up at him, acknowledging his presence easily.

"Souta." She patted the spot next to her and the now taller man took a seat. "You're so big."

"I am nineteen. It's been a long time since we saw each other."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sorry about that. When we purified the jewel I kind of got trapped."

He nodded his head in understanding. "You have a really cute daughter." He said in a soft voice. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

"She got her Otou-san's everything. Kind of like you did."

"Do I really look like Papa?" Souta asked as he laid his head on top of his sisters.

"You do." She said back before going quiet. The two set in complete silence for at least an hour, both lost in their own thoughts, trying to figure out how to start the conversation.

Finally Souta decided it was best to break in and tell Kagome what he thought needed to be said.

"I remember," He began. "When you were still going back and forth between the well, that you once got stuck here."

Kagome moved her head away from his shoulder and watched as her brother looked towards the well house with a smile.

"It started to snow, unnaturally, and Jii-chan and I started saying prayers so the snow would stop. Then you showed up and said you couldn't go back, you were so sad." He looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "When I asked Jii-chan why, he said it was girl trouble. I guess that meant it was Inuyasha trouble."

Kagome smiled softly as she listened.

"I don't know what happened but all the sudden you were running around getting a bow and an arrow and then you shut it down the well and disappeared again for a few weeks. Mama said it was your will to see Inuyasha leading your way."

Kagome looked away from her brother. She remembered that time well. She had talked to Inuyasha through the connection in Wagakoiki, he had told her he needed her then, it was the first time he had ever admitted that he really needed her.

"Do you know the legend of Wagakoiki?" Souta asked all the sudden.

"Wagakoiki? How do you know that name?"

"Mama told me, the story about the Hanyou and Miko whose love reincarnated Goshinbock into Wagakoiki. Was that you?"

"It was," Kagome said in a small voice as she looked into the eyes of her brother. For a moment she was certain they were the eyes of Miroku.

"Souta! Corals on the phone." Her mother's voice called across the shrine from the house.

"Who's Coral?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My girlfriend." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Kagome watched as he stood, vaguely she heard him say he would be back in just a second but she ignored him. Her thoughts were still on the name—Coral.

"Sango-chan." She whispered as she watched her brother's form disappear. She smiled as she finally made the connection she had never seen. "Miroku-sama—."

Kagome laid her head on her knees and looked out over the shrine. Something about Souta's story was sitting in her mind. Something that was important. Slowly Kagome stood up and walked towards Wagakoiki. As she reached it she felt a glimmer run through the air. She recognized it for what it was instantly, it was a spiritual connection.

"_Kagome._"

"Kaede-baa-chan." She whispered as she drew closer to the tree. She could feel the old soul surround her.

"_Kagome, feel the tree._"

Kagome did as she was told and stepped over the small white fence. She placed her hands on Wagakoiki and instantly she felt a warm presence that had been hidden by time. It pulled her to it and she gasped as she felt the familiar love and warmth of Inuyasha.

"Kagome."

-break-

Miroku stood with his eyes closed tight in front of Inuyasha. His best friend was back in a place he had never even seen him before and the old woman he called Grandmother was now dead.

Slowly he looked up at the hanyou and studied him as he seemed to grow more and more peaceful. His face was the picture of innocence and a slight smile was on his lips suggesting that he had been happy to die.

The monk's hand came up to touch the dog-demon's skin. The pads of his finger tips discovering something that no one else had realized.

"He's warm?" Miroku whispered and then let the palm of his hand flow over the warm skin. It was somewhat rosy with life and yet the demon wasn't breathing. Every other feature around him was most defiantly dead.

After a moment of intense focus Miroku brought his ear to the demon's chest. Vaguely he heard something in the depths of Inuyasha's heart. With wide eyes he pulled away and looked at his sleeping friend—that was it—he was sleeping.

And from what he remembered from the now departed Kaede, Inuyasha had been the same way the first time when Kikyo had pinned him.

"The arrow of sealing?" Miroku said as he touched Inuyasha's warm cheek. Suddenly, a wave of loneliness came into Miroku and he shuddered before crossing his arms and looking back up at his friend. "How could you do this to me?"

The whisper fell on deaf ears as he studied the unchanging features of his only friend—his first true friend—his brother—his son—his male companion.

"You left me alone with Sango, you know how bad that will turn out." he chuckled and then his face turned into a grimace as he took a shaky breath. "Who's going to yell at me about being a lecher, who's going to watch Kagome and Sango bathe with me?" He grumbled and then looked back at Inuyasha as the realization hit him that Kagome was gone too.

With a heavy heart he touched the little dog ear one more time, knowing that this was the last chance.

It was so soft, he mused, so delicate, like Kirara's tiny ones that seemed to flicker all the time. The only difference was the size and the effect. Kirara's were like a kitten's and when you really looked closely at the Inu's you noticed that they really looked more like a dog than anything else. They were like a Chow-chow's because they were straight upright and pointed.

He moved away from the dog-boy and watched as the ear started to perk a little, as if the hanyou was really just sleeping.

"Kagome said when she first found him he looked asleep."

Truly the hanyou did look like he was only sleeping and would wake up any minute. He reached his hands over his friend's chest and he could just feel the light pounding under his pressing palm.

Slowly he brought his hand away and gingerly looked at his palm his fingertips on the opposite hand touching the place he had felt the heartbeat. He closed a fist and turned his head to look back at his friend. With a sad smile he turned away and started to walk but stopped and turned around one last time.

"I'll visit you, as often as I can. I'll bring Mika, I know you would have liked that." He was about to walk away when he noticed Sesshoumaru standing alone on the edge of the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you here?"

"I heard that something had happened. I see I was correct."

He watched as Sesshoumaru started to walk into the clearing slowly and meaningfully. It seemed to him that Sesshoumaru glided more than he walked and that his head was constantly unmoving, his face looking oddly bored and yet at the same time worried.

The two men looked at each other briefly before both turned to study the sleeping man once again.

"I can hear a heartbeat." Sesshoumaru said as he walked closer to Miroku and stopped about three feet away from him, his eyes transfixed on the brother he had never really taken the time to know until recently. The wind was blowing a little and ruffling the half-demon's hair a little as his calm face was covered with the silver strands.

"I felt one a little while ago and he's still warm. Look close, his cheeks are red."

The dog-demon did what he was told and looked closely at his brother. True enough there was color on his cheeks. Sesshoumaru made his ears tilt, something he didn't like to admit he could do, and listened to his brother's heartbeat. After a moment he closed his eyes and worked to cancel out all other noise.

Finally he opened his eyes and turned back to Miroku with a sigh. He had not been able to hear the sound of breathing and the chest was defiantly not moving up and down and his slightly parted lips were not taking in air.

"But he does not breathe, how is it possible?"

"It's the way the Arrow of Sealing works." Miroku supplied as the wind once again came over them and swished in their ears.

"Kagura." Both of them breathed as the wind's essence passed over them and ruffled their hair.

"I have felt her, a lot lately." Sesshoumaru said, as if it was an afterthought to a much bigger one.

The wind then picked up harshly as they heard a sound on the breeze, "_Inuyasha."_

"Did you hear that Sesshoumaru?" Miroku questioned as he turned to the older man, the demon made no reply but looked straight ahead of him at a sight he would never believe was actually real.

-break-

Kagome stepped forward into a place that no one but her could go. Not even Akkanka could go into this place in time.

As she stood there she felt the presence of Inuyasha nearly swallow her. With tear stained cheeks she looked at the tree in front of her in the epic white space. There, on the tree pinned was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." She whispered as she moved to him; her hands coming up to touch both cheeks. She smiled widely when he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Kagome?" he said in a small voice.

She looked at him with tears building as she wrapped her hands around him as best she could with the arrow in his chest. "Where are we?"

"We're in our connection." He said back as if it was obvious.

"Connection?"

"This is the place that no one can tamper with, Kagome." He barely got out as he reached for her, his fingers brushing her hair. "This is the place where our two souls met, in a time that we created."

She nodded somehow understanding without having the means to. "How do we get back?"

"I'm not sure."

The white world around them seemed to grow smaller and smaller then until it felt like they were on an Island with just the tree. She pushed her chest against his, trying not to be swallowed by the encompassing white mass.

The feel of his chest on her own, along with her panic brought her back to a time so long ago. She felt her kimono disappear and watched surprised as a green middle school uniform came in its place.

"What?" She wondered out loud. She looked at Inuyasha but he was fading fast, the arrow in his chest causing his breathing to become uneven. Kagome felt her resolve take hold of her. What mattered more than anything right now was freeing Inuyasha.

"Kagome." He whispered with his eyes closed and his breathing harsh and irregular.

Kagome's eyes lite with a fire she hadn't felt in years. She was KA-GO-ME, she could do anything, she could save anyone as long as she used the love in her heart to shatter the seal. Taking her hand and putting it on the arrow she pushed all of the spiritual energy she had ever had into its binding.

With one loud yell she felt the arrow burst in her hand as the white light flew away from them, creating a large open space.

"Kagome!" He gasped as the ability to breath rushed into him. He felt the pinning sensation in his chest leave as he reached for her, pulling her into his arms as a rush of wind hit them hard.

They were falling at a fast rate, the once white landscape now turning into a mixture of purple, pink, red, blue, and green. It was the familiar setting; it was the familiar time slip of the well.

The air rushed around them and whipped their hair as they literally fell thru time. A red headed samurai was next to them in an instance and smiling at them as his fingers intertwined with a woman's about Kagome's age.

"Good luck," They whispered together as they fell onward passed them. They fell the ancient Shojunate's palace in Edo where she saw the emperor discussing the coming of the 'black' ships.

The emperor looked at them and kind of frowned. He bowed his head to them and smiled as they fell passed him. Vaguely Kagome thought he looked familiar, like a humanized version of Sesshoumaru.

"Be good to him." He said with a wave of his hand and continued to watch her fall until she couldn't see him any longer.

Everything began to rush passed them then as an endless line of people who looked familiar and who did not met their eyes. At one point Kagome even thought she saw an older Sesshoumaru looking at her while making the thumbs up sign, but he had black hair and his moon was full.

"Kuroikeme!" She yelled as he waved at her from his place in time. She waved back. She was starting to get used to this falling sensation as she watched time and history literally be pulled by her. The tight grip of Inuyasha made her feel secure as they continued to fall through time.

Her hair whipped into her face and when it moved away she saw a young girl about fifteen or so smiling with Miroku and Sango.

"Mika?" Inuyasha whispered as the people in time waved to them and wished them good luck as they fell further and further into time. Suddenly the sensation stopped and the two started to float as their feet touched the ground.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and she turned to see that he was still pinned to the tree. "One more time."

She smiled as she saw him there. He wasn't just an illusion that had been in-between time, he was real. Slowly she made her way towards him and with all the love in her heart touched both the arrow with her hand and his tips with her own. The connection made the arrow dissolve slowly as they both put all of their love into their mouths.

Inuyasha felt the freedom enter him again as he leaned forward and took her in his arms. "Kagome, you came back."

She smiled as she hugged him tightly to her. "Inuyasha, I will always come back."

It was an odd sense of Déjà vu.

-break-

Sesshoumaru gasped as he saw his brother come alive, his eyes snapping opened as a girl formed in front of him their lips pressed together and her hand on the arrow in his heart. The arrow dissolved in an instant. He heard words being said but ignored them as the surge of happiness went into his heart.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled as the two continued to kiss each other multiple times and sought out each other's warmth as they moved their lips in a pattern they had made a million times.

Her arms came around his neck and pulled him as close as she could with his mobilization issue.

Finally they pulled apart and the aura they had created cooled. Inuyasha starred at her happily before picking her up and swinging her around the clearing, his heart feeling so light at the sight of her.

They kissed again and then started the game of pecking the other on the lips every five seconds.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru watched them, both of them smiling as the hanyou and his mate were rejoined.

Suddenly the tree glowed, all four eyes turned to it shocked as the glowing increased, growing brighter and brighter until they couldn't see. The light rushed away from them and towards the well. Inuyasha and Kagome watched it with wide eyes before rushing off in that direction. As soon as they arrived the image of a young and beautiful woman, with a patch over one eye, came to be in front of them.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha whispered as he held Kagome next to him tightly.

The young woman turned around and looked at him with a dazzling smile. She was truly beautiful. "I'm glad you found her Inuyasha." She whispered as she touched the wood of the well. Her hands glowed bright white before the well too glowed.

"Kaede, what are you doing?" Inuyasha looked at the woman with a frown.

Kagome looked on with confused, this woman could not be Kaede, Kaede was very much alive and old, not young.

"Inuyasha, as my last gift for you." She said in a whisper. "I give you this."

With that Kaede disappeared and the white image of her young self went into the well her last words being:

"_Remember my poem."_

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other as they moved towards the well. Kagome put her hands on its side and gasps before looking at Inuyasha with surprised eyes. "The magic's back."

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	38. Reunions and Funerals

Revised and Adapted 9/12/2010

XXXIIX: Reunions and Funerals

It is the Symbol,

The reason I am living.

It is why I smile

It is why I cry

And when I let the tears fall

When I admit that it's the reason

I will be so happy it will scare you.

So what if I don't rhyme

Who cares as long as it makes you smile?

I know I don't

And I won't for a while…

This is a symbol

Kagome

This is the symbol of love

And there is no better reason

Than that

That makes me want to write some more.

Flower sixteen

They were in Kagome's room, for the first time in over five and a half years. It was comfortable for both of them and for the baby who was snuggled between them on the bed. The child was so content, she had eaten heartily and nearly drew on Kagome so hard that the nipple itself had redden and hardened to a point of pain—immense pain. But after some coaxing from her father she had lessened her enthusiasm.

His cloths were somewhere behind them on the floor and hers were neatly folded on the dresser. The kimono had to be neatly laid out though, or it would wrinkle and bunch and be impossible to put on ever again. So when she got ready for bed she had to do such things, where he, just through everything where it was convenient and sometimes she would pick it up and fold it just because—she wanted to.

It had become her habit lately to pick up after him and that was when she realized that Inuyasha was in some senses a slob. When we say "some senses" it refers to a very strange fact about our little hanyou, he cleans up after everyone else but himself. The man left his cloths unfolded but folded hers, he left his dishes out but made sure to take hers to the sink and even wash them without his own. _He cleaned out her spar room, the one they had the argument (If it can be called that) in, and yet he never cleaned his side of the bedroom, or made the bed, or anything._

Kagome stiffened when she felt Inuyasha's hand start to move away from her hip and behind her. The soft fingers padded over her bottom. He moved his fingers up and down along the side of her hips and then brought the claws over her, pressing them down hard enough to cause small wilts to form on her skin.

Her eyes widened when his hand started to hurt her a little but—not really in a bad way. It was almost kind of exciting to feel him treat her like she wasn't a piece of glass to be shatter. With a shudder she closed her eyes and allowed him to keep his claws firmly around her but then the claws moved and she snapped her eyes opened to see them reaching over the baby and to the area right under her breast.

Seika growled when her mother suddenly giggled from her father's wandering hands on her ribs. Both parents froze and watched as the baby settled down only to let out a growl like purr of contentment a few seconds later. Her little head snuggled into her mother's chest as she pushed her little back into her fathers. Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled her behind the ears as she put her fist in her mouth and sucked on it.

The baby's hair caught the moonlight in it and as it reflected it shined with a gentle light. It was a light that Kagome had seen many times from Inuyasha on the few occasions she had awoken in the night and watched him sleep.

She reached out and kissed him, just barely touching their lips together because of the infant between them. He backed away first and laid his head back on her upper arm while Kagome's own head fell back on the pillows. She reached out her hand and started to rub his ears slowly.

He growled, almost purred, as she did so and moved closer to her with his eyes closed. She smiled at him as he leaned into her touch. She studied him closely her eyes roaming over the content look on his face before something caught her eye.

Little silver hairs shown on his face and for the first time since they were married Kagome realized that Inuyasha needed to shave. She laughed lightly as the fine scruff of hair was shown to her and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What's funny?"

"You always make fun of me for wanting to shave but look at you." Her voice was soft and gentle. Her hands came up and touched his cheek, letting it rest in her opened palm, the little silver hairs tickling her flesh. "Do you shave?"

"No." His voice was amused and light. "But Miroku does, he says he doesn't want an old man beard."

They laughed lightly and then changed back into the somber mood that had been set before. He took her hand off of his cheek and held it briefly before letting it go and moving his hand away as if confused as to what he should do next.

"Tomorrow we can go back home." He said in a small voice.

Kagome nodded and smiled happily. "I can't believe Kaede did this for us." She whispered. "I mean, I love our hut and the village but it's nice to be able to see Mama again."

Inuyasha looked at her and contemplated how to say what he wanted to. "Kagome—do you, want to live here?"

She looked up startled, shocked even. "No." she said quickly her head shaking back and forth. "This isn't our home."

They looked at each other in the moonlight. Kagome could see his smile form, it was bright showing off his surprisingly white teeth.

"I'm," She said as she touched the forming stubble on his cheek. "I'm glad to see Mama again but this isn't my home anymore, this is just a nice place to visit. You know?"

Inuyasha shook his head yes. Although he understood what she was saying he couldn't say he had the same philosophy. To Inuyasha home wasn't a place—home was Kagome.

-break-

Miroku and Sesshoumaru set in the hut, clearly upset as they old everyone what they had seen.

"So they just disappeared down the well?" Sango asked as she held onto a crying Shippo.

"Yeah." Miroku said as he pulled Mika and Shokuro closer to him.

"Do you think they can get back?" Sango asked through her tears.

Miroku thought about it for a moment, his eyes focusing on the head of Mikaren. He could feel her magic moving through her body, it reminded him of Kagome. "I think they can." He said barely audible.

Sango looked at her husband, her eyes transfixed. Sesshoumaru gazed at him also, wondering what gave him that impression.

"The magic's back." Miroku said as he held his children close.

"The magic?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he looked at Miroku with interest.

"Yes, the spiritual energy that commands the well disappeared when it closed after Kagome purified the Shikon no Tama, its back."

-break-

In his study Akkanka looked out the window at the moon. He had felt the Miko return to this world only to vanish not too long ago.

"Damn it!" He yelled and stormed out of the room. This was not what he wanted to happen, this girl had found a way back but how?

With a frustrated growl he left the room and slammed the door closed as hard as he could, breaking it off at the hinges.

-break-

"Ok we're almost ready to go." Kagome said as she finished backing the last of the food into her new blue backpack.

They were getting ready to head back to the past for the first time since the well had been restored. Kagome felt reborn after having a good night sleep with Inuyasha in her bed (it had been an interesting sensation to make love on a mattress for the first time) and after having a good long bath. She had taken the time to shave her legs for the first time in years as well as her underarms. It had been a nice feeling and she wondered how she had put up with it for so long.

Inuyasha grunted beside her and took the backpack into his hand as she finished zipping it up. Behind them in Mama's arms was Seika who was watching them with mild interest. She didn't even seemed phased by the new surroundings and people, at least now that Inuyasha was back.

It appeared that the girl really didn't care as long as her parents were nearby.

She let out a whimper trying to get her father's attention but the man was busy helping her mother. With a frown she growled in the back of her throat, releasing the sound her uncle had taught her, "_alpha father."_

Inuyasha turned around and put his hands on his hips as he watched her reach for him, he took her into his arms cuddling her as he heard a knock on the front door.

"Open up!"

It was a girls voice and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows knowing she had heard the voice before but couldn't remember where. Her mother watched her and gave her a sad smile as she went to the door and opened it up. Standing outside were her three friends Eri, Ayami, and Yuka along with a very nervous looking Hojo.

Mama looked at him with an internal sigh. The boy was taller now and was handsome for a human with nicely cut hair and dark rich eyes that seemed to be in a constant state of mellow and self-confidence. He wore a black shirt, a turtle neck, and a pair of khaki pants that had a crease down there front on both legs. He really did look divine but normal like any other boy walking down the street.

Hojo would have made a great 'normal' son in law but still—Mama knew that he wasn't the guy for Kagome. Kagome needed excitement and exotic. She was the kind of girl who needed someone she could battle with, fight with, and be passionate with. She needed a man who was completely devoted to her everything, who loved her everything so fiercely that he was willing to die to protect her. And Hojo, although nice and handsome, just wasn't that guy.

"Higurashi-san we thought we saw Kagome in the market today." Eri said, she had changed as well if only her hair which, although still held by a headband, was now much longer. "Is she home?"

"Is she back from America where? Did the treatments work?" Ayami said with her absent minded smile on her face as she closed her eyes and kind of turned her head to the side.

"Well—she is back." Mama said, she wasn't able to lie to them, it just wasn't in her but then again if they came in and saw the two demons in her house they would probably tell the secret, even if it was by accident. With a detested sigh she stepped back from the door way and presented her hand into the hall, inviting them in. "Come in, I'm sure—she would love to see you after all this time."

"It has been like forever!" Yuka said with a roll of her eyes as she stepped inside the house while dragging the now Twenty-five year old Hojo behind her. He allowed himself to be dragged by her into the entryway.

"Let me just go get—." Mama started to say as she closed the door but as she turned around they were all gone. "Oh no, Kagome, we have company!"

"Thanks Mama!" Kagome said loudly as she tried to find something to hide the baby with. "Inuyasha give me her new blanket." Kagome said in a hushed whisper.

He handed it to her quickly and watched as she wrapped her up into a tiny pink bundle. Her mother had found it in the attic and given it to Kagome, along with some of Kagome's other old baby things.

With the baby covered she quickly grabbed one of her brother's baseball hats and shoved it on his head.

"Just sit in here with Seika, I'll try to get them to leave." She walked to the threshold of the door and tried to act like she hadn't known they were coming towards her as she hurried out and went to the kitchen.

Yuka caught sight of her and veered in her direction. "Kagome?"

Kagome ignored her and continued into the kitchen, trying to get her stuff together so they could return home. "Mama! I need some Ramen for Inuyasha!"

The three girls looked at each other funny and Hojo fidgeted as he saw Kagome standing on a footstool in a kimono, a wondrous kimono of a quality that was almost impossible to find this day and age. All of them wanted to run to her and take her into tight hugs but they didn't as she slowly climbed down and turned around, holding a packet of Ramen.

It dropped from her hands when she saw them. They all had changed so much over the years. She hadn't even realized she missed them this much until she saw them. The look Hojo gave her made her cringe though, she had seen that look on Inuyasha's face a couple of times while Akkanka had control of them—it was a look of pure longing.

His eyes shook as tears seemed to form in them and she noticed that his arms looked like they wanted to come around her but oddly that made her cringe even worst.

As if a spell was broken Ayami walked towards her and with tears in her eyes wrapped her in a fierce hug. Yuka and Eri followed her and they fell to the ground in a heap and cried as the four girls were reunited after so long apart. They laughed as they hugged each other.

"Did the treatments work?" Eri questioned as she held her at arms length.

"Did you really get married to that Inuyasha guy?" Ayami asked interrupting Eri.

"Married?" Hojo exclaimed.

Kagome went pale and looked at her mother who motioned towards the back room where Inuyasha was. Her eyes widened as she realized what her mother had told them when she disappeared. She would have to thank her for that later.

"What?" She whispered as Jii-chan walked into the room slowly and looked at everyone with his tired old eyes.

He was so old now and had been lucky to get out of the hospital. In the long run they all believed he had made it because he had been informed that Kagome was back and that had given him the will to live. So now he shuffled around the house, slept, ate, and used the bathroom, sometimes he read the paper but most of the time he slept with it instead.

In the long run this was a very sad sight to see but Kagome and the rest of the family, even Inuyasha, were glad the old man was around. Even if he was annoying sometimes and still disapproved of Inuyasha's demon blood, he still accepted Inuyasha as part of the family.

The old man moved over to the fridge, totally ignoring the people in the kitchen and helped himself to some juice. He poured it with ease and then moved out of the room slowly. They followed him with their eyes and suddenly Kagome set up and went to grab the box of Ramen.

"I'm sorry you guys but I need to get this packed."

They all looked at her funny as she pulled the case down setting it on the floor. She looked back at them with a smile that turned into a frown.

Behind her mother was Inuyasha staring at her with pleading eyes, the baby in his arms was squirming and she knew what had happened. There was one thing that Inuyasha couldn't do for the baby without getting sick, changing the diaper. With a sigh Kagome gave up and walked passed her friends who followed her and gasped as a man handed Kagome an infant. A man they all recognized.

"Inuyasha?" The three said in unison as Inuyasha handed the baby to Kagome. He nodded at them and let Kagome take the baby to the room. He kept himself in front of them and the door, stopping them from following her and seeing Seika.

They watched him for a moment and he tried not to smile, but for some reason he found himself wanting to. He turned to his mother-in-law and let out a shaky breath. "It's been a long time."

-break-

Once Kagome had entered the room and changed the diaper she had noticed the whine in the baby's throat and took it for food. She knew that the baby was hungry and so she lowered her kimono and let the baby to it. The baby was attached to her nipple already and her ears were plastered to her head as she blocked out the sounds around her. As she watched her infant a thought crossed her mind, one she hadn't noticed before.

"I can't hide this from them forever but I'm not properly married here, they wouldn't understand." She looked down at her baby who was squirming and wanting the other breast, with a sigh she moved her to the other side and looked blankly in front of her. "I'll tell them, a truth—not the real one but a close one."

Her eyes traveled to her baby and she smiled as the child took her meal from her. There was no way she would ever be ashamed of her love for Inuyasha and the infant she had given him. She was almost twenty five years old and there is nothing wrong with having a baby at twenty five when you are married and in love.

The baby finished and she brought her to her shoulder, patting her slowly. The baby burped and she smiled as she stood and wrapped her up again in the thick blanket. She set the little girl on the couch and fixed her kimono with shaking hands before picking up her girl and hugging her briefly.

Lazily she made her way to the kitchen holding the baby in her arms and smiling with happiness. This was her life and if her friends couldn't accept the 'truth' she was going to tell them—then they weren't good friends at all.

With one last deep breath she entered the kitchen and stood behind Inuyasha. The four other adults looked at her and gasped as they noticed the baby in her arms, soft and warm, releasing a giant yawn. Inuyasha turned quickly and looked at her like she was insane, just like her mom was at the moment. She shook her head and hugged her child to her, kissing the little forehead and then moving in front of her husband.

"Everyone," The smile on her face was way too big and bright to be fake, it almost seemed to glow with happiness they had never seen on Kagome before. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Seika."

Her three friends looked on with opened mouths and then their eyes turned to the little uncovered puppy ears and their eyebrows raised. Finally, they turned their attention to her ring finger where there was no ring. For all of a second Kagome felt like she was being judged unfairly, four sets of harsh eyes were staring behind her at Inuyasha, who was confused.

"Kagome?" Yuka whispered as she stared at Inuyasha who was staring back and looking like he really wanted to run, taking her and their child with him into an era he understood. "Is Inuyasha the father?"

"Yes." Kagome's voiced trailed off as she held her baby tighter, Hojo was staring at the child like it was a freak, but then his eye softened and he took a deep breath.

"The child has a rare genetic disorder doesn't she?" His voice was broken but not gone as he looked at the squirming infant who was reaching back for her father over her mother's shoulder. Inuyasha came forward slowly and took the baby into his arms cuddling her to his chest and growling a little, the girl laughed and reached her hands up to his hat trying to find her daddy's ears.

"Yes, it's the same thing that Inuyasha has." He looked up at Kagome confused as did Kagome's mother. "It causes a mutation in the chromosomes of the DNA. Inuyasha went to America with me and when we were there we visited a doctor who told us all about this stuff. Apparently once someone in your family has it they all will, but it's not contagious since it's in the genes."

Hojo nodded in understanding and turned to Inuyasha staring at the dog-demon without knowing he was one. The baby turned to Hojo and smiled suddenly reaching one hand for him, both Inuyasha and Kagome were confused as the baby giggled and reached one little clawed hand to the man.

With soft eyes Hojo reached out his hand and held the little girl's fingers in it, she smiled and giggled a little more as Hojo tried hard not to cry. He looked at Inuyasha, who was still holding the girl tightly, and he nodded his head before moving his hand away from Seika and bowing.

"I guess she made her own choice, I hope you do right by her."

"He already has, Hojo." Kagome whispered causing her mom to turn to her. Mrs. Higurashi had not asked Kagome if she was married before anything was done and now—now she would know. "We don't have wedding rings since we are going to have a wedding with Mama too."

"Did you get married in America?" Ayami asked with her head in the clouds and her eyes sparkling with disbelief.

"Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but we were going to marry anyway—eventually." She smiled and looked at her husband and child. Inuyasha smiled back and handed Seika to her, the baby cooed for her mommy and then let out a little growl for 'pack.'

"So the baby has puppy ears, do you Inuyasha?" Eri said in the background as she moved closer to the baby and rubbed the little ear. Seika didn't seem to like this and let out an angry muffled growl that Kagome and Inuyasha both understood. Quickly Inuyasha let out the counter growl and the girl calmed down before anyone caught on to what was going on.

"Honey take off your hat." Kagome said with a long sigh, he did as he was told and removed the hat from his head. The three girls squalled and Hojo looked on with fascination.

"Hojo you are a doctor, yes?" Kagome's mom said as she reached up her hand and rubbed Inuyasha's ears. The dog-demon leaned into her hand and he growled for her as she scratched an itchy spot.

"Yea, ma'am, I just got certified a little while back oh—Inuyasha—what do you do for a living?" Kagome's eyes went wide and she tried hard to think of a job for Inuyasha but he beat her to it.

"I help run shrines and work with spiritual matters. I write a lot too."

"You write?" Hojo said in disbelief as the hanyou moved away from his mother-in-law and looked at the startled group.

"Yes, I am a poet."

"Have you published yet?" Yuka said from the sidelines as the baby started to cry and Kagome rocked her back and forth slowly.

"I'm working on my first book of poetry right now. Would you like to see it?" He walked out of the room with six people and one baby following him. He came to Kagome's backpack and reached inside taking out the journal, he handed it to Hojo and the grown man opened it, studying it with three women looking over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"This is pretty good, where did you come up with this?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and smiled as he looked at Kagome. "I wrote them for Kagome, to try to get her to turn to me and marry me. Hints the name on the cover."

Hojo turned to the cover and he grinned as he showed it to the three girls. "A language made for love?"

"Yep, every poem in there was written for a flower and its meaning. We still have all of the original poems written in old Kanji with the pressed flowers. Kagome carries them with her at all times."

As if on cue Kagome took out the parchments from her kimono. At the sound of the ruffling silk Eri turned to look at the bright kimono then looked at Inuyasha's red hamaka and the babies soft mini kimono that matched her moms.

"Why are you dressed like that, Kagome?" Ayami said as she pointed to the cloths that the small family was wearing.

"Because," Kagome said with a slight smile, almost a smirk. "I'm Japanese and I can." She then took the original writings out and opened them for all three girls, plus her mother to see. They cooed and awed as each poem was presented. Until, finally, Kagome had showed them all and thus sighed tired from the meeting.

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha need to get going if you are going to make it back to Kyoto." Mama said with a smile towards her daughter. Kagome looked at her surprised but then nodded with understanding and thankful eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to cut this short but Mama's right. We need to get going."

"We hope to see you again soon Kagome-chan." Ayumi said with a smile. Within moments Mama ushered them to the door and waved them off with a promise to call them the next time Kagome was in town.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she looked at him. "Do you really want to publish the poems?" Kagome had once explained publishing to Inuyasha. He had been curious about the countless books that she read and who wrote them.

"I do." He said back as he heard the front door close. "I want to be published under the name Inuma Asahi De. No one has to know about me and where I'm from."

Kagome looked at him with a smile on her face. There were many things they could do if Inuyasha wanted to accomplish his dream of being a professional writer. They could claim he wasn't born in a hospital, they could get him fact papers, and there were many things they could work with.

"Kagome, I want to write our story." He looked at her with a shy smile. "I want everyone to know how much I love you."

She smiled as she rocked Seika in her arms. "Inuyasha, I will do everything I can to make it possible."

Mama walked back into the room feeling as if she were drained. "Kagome, do you need help packing?" She stopped and looked at the two who were gazing at each other with love. "Kagome?"

Said girl turned and looked at her mother with a smile. "All I need is the Ramen, Mama."

"I'll get it." Inuyasha said as he went passed both women, stopping by Kagome to place a kiss on her head. Once he left the room Kagome turned to her mother with a small frown.

"Mama, I think the well will continue to work from now on."

"I'm glad." The older woman whispered as she approached her daughter and granddaughter. "But if something happens—."

"Mama—!"

"No Kagome, listen."

Kagome quieted and looked at her mother.

"If something happens, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world."

Kagome looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mama, you remember how I said I was linked to Inuyasha's soul?"

"Yes."

"That means I will live as long as he does."

"How long will he live." Mama asked in a small voice as she looked at her daughter expectantly.

"If something happens, we will live to see you again."

Mama didn't seem to be able to comprehend what Kagome had just said but she did smile as she moved to hug her daughter tightly. "Come find me Kagome, if that happens."

"I love you Mama." Kagome said in a small voice as Seika gurgled between the two women happily. "I love you so much."

-break-

They all stood in front of the grave of Kaede some hours later. When they had arrived home everyone had been relieved to learn that they were safe and that the well could open again thanks to Kaede's sacrifice. Sesshoumaru, after reassuring himself that his brother and sister in law were okay, had left to go take care of his wife and son. Before leaving he had assured them he would be back in five months' time, a month before the battle with Akkanka was set to occur.

Once he was gone they had agreed that even though Kaede had been buried already it was appropriate for them to say goodbye as a group.

They stood before the grave with sad eyes and the book of poetry nearby in Kagome's shaking hands as Inuyasha held one in particular in his own.

His voice was shaking as he began to read the lines just as he promised. His voice cracked as he began.

Just like a willow tree,

You have been our shade,

Shielding, covering, protecting,

Always ready to bade.

You call our young to tell them stories,

And let us then confine in you,

Our troubles and our problems

You keep us safe and help us too.

For you are the willow tree,

The constant in our life,

That sways with us,

Protects us from all strife.

We love you dear willow tree,

We love you with all our heart,

And we will always remember you,

So remember us as you now depart.

Inuyasha's body became cold and his mind warmed as images of a small girl manifested in his heart as he put the piece of paper down. He felt tears on his cheeks as they dripped down his shirt.

He blinked when the tears clouded his vision as he cleared his throat. Kagome came up next to him and touched his shoulder, offering him what comfort she could.

It was then that everything slowed down and Inuyasha felt an unbelievable calm come over him. Standing beside the grave was a younger version of Kaede, probably about fifteen or sixteen.

She had long black hair and a patch over her eye that was the only clue to her being Kaede. Her skin was tight and her breasts were firmly bound in her kimono. The kimono itself was lovely and elaborate, probably something she had only worn once or twice in her life but had loved. She was smiling at him the same way Kagome smiled at him.

He watched her as she brought one of her hands up, holding the sleeve between her fingers as it fluttered in the wind. Her fingers touched her hair and she smiled with bright white teeth, the sleeve ruffled in the wind.

Her rosy lips were redder than he had ever seen them and her cheeks were flushed with a girlish fluster that he remembered being on his wife's face several times before. She looked at him and her brown eyes were bigger than he had ever sent them, staring into his eyes.

_"Are you Kaede_?" He questioned in his mind, knowing she would hear him.

_"I am the way I was meant for you to see me."_ A smile lit her face as she twirled in a circle for him finally stopping with her hands behind her back smiling. _"Do you like my kimono?"_

He smiled and nodded to her as she shrieked with glee and began to float off the ground. _"Inuyasha?"_ She said in a whisper as she started to disappear into the light that was heaven.

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want you to know something."_ Her voice was getting harder to hear. _"I had a crush on you back then and I used to love you but now—now—you are so much more than a childhood crush."_

Her feminine voice hit his ears and he smiled as he watched her about to disappear, he knew what he was about to say wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either.

_"Kaede, I wish you would have been the older sister back then. Maybe you would have been stronger than Kikyo."_

Her giggle filled the air and she disappeared.

Inuyasha smiled as he tucked the poem into his shirt over his heart. Everyone was watching him, trying to figure out why he had been so quiet.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a small voice. "That was a lovely poem."

Inuyasha smiled and took her hand. "Thank you," He whispered as he watched the spot Kaede had been standing on. "I think Kaede liked it too."

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	39. The Warriors Gather

Revised and Adapted 9/13/2010

XXXIX: The Warriors Gather

She looks at me with purity

She looks at me and I see white

The color of the clouds is light

And matches her face

As the petals of off white flowers fall.

They hit the water

And it shatters like shards of glass,

The purity is broken

And as it shatters

Her tears do fall and help the plight

And then like the glow of the moon

It returns and summons me

And all I see is her smile

Her face

And the look of purity that often chases

Men and boys

And makes us love

Women and girls

Who with, we are one.

Flower nineteen

"Here are your papers Mr. Asahi." The man at the desk said as he handed Inuyasha birthing papers and documents. According to the Japanese government he had been born on December 3, 1981 and was at the moment twenty-five years old. The paper was written accordingly and had his full name on it or at least what he had told him he wanted his full name to be.

The office was of a relatively docile nature and the man's desk was covered with pictures of his children lined it and a few of them were in black and white ones of a very pretty woman dressed in a kimono. Kagome studied it for a minute and then turned her attention to a different picture.

The man in the picture reminded her of the graying man before her and it made her smile when she noticed the cloths of the woman beside him. She was dressed in a traditional wedding Shiromuku, white and lovely in the black and white photo and he, the old man, was dressed in the traditional Montsuki, Haori, and Hakama.

"Is that you sir?" She asked while pointing at the picture in question. He looked at where she was pointing down the tip of his glasses and smiled fondly before setting down the papers and picking up the picture, turning it to her after a moment of watching it.

"Why yes, this is me and my lovely wife, Toki. She died just recently."

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said with a blush on her face as she turned away. The man smiled at her sadly and set the picture back upon his desk before cupping his hands together in front of him and watching her intently.

"Don't be sorry for this old man. I had over fifty years with my lovely wife and we had nine children and almost twenty grandchildren in our time together. We had so much happiness, so many laughs that made it worth it."

Kagome was silent for a moment and then she smiled as she looked at the pictures of children and grown men and women on his desk. She gave him one of her brilliant loving smiles. He smiled back and brought out another paper handing it to Inuyasha and pointing on it, telling him to sign.

Behind them with Mama-Baa-chan, as the baby now addressed her, were her three friends and Hojo. All of them were a bit confused as to why Inuyasha was getting his citizenship so late, but after a short explanation that he hadn't gotten his citizenship before because he had been born an American-Japanese—they accepted it and took it in stride.

Besides, the only reason that they were there was because they had been informed that Kagome and Inuyasha were getting their marriage license today and they wanted to bear witness. Therefore, Hojo, Ayame, Eri, and Yuka would sign the marriage certificate.

"Excuse me." Kagome said from beside him as the man turned in his chair and started to get the next thing for them. It was a document that declared him a citizen of Japan and also clarified that he could legally own property, marry, have Japanese children, and work. It had taken them three months to make it happen.

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he turned in his chair and held out the document to Inuyasha, he took it slowly and they both watched as the man looked at the papers with tears forming in his eyes. Kagome smiled and took Inuyasha's hands in her own with delight.

"Where is the Justice of the Peace located?"

"May I ask why?"

A blush formed on her cheeks and she looked up to see the old man smiling. He knew very well why she wanted the Justice of the Peace but he wanted her to say why.

The man set back in his chair and watched her before turning back to see Kagome's mother and smile at her in a knowing way. He turned one last time and looked at Kagome's friends with a lovely grin and a sparkle to his eyes.

"We need to get ma—married sir." She blushed again and looked down at her feet while Inuyasha stared at her with curiosity.

"But Kagome I thought we—." He was stopped by her hand coming in contact with his mouth.

"Please just tell us sir. We have a baby and she can't have his last name unless we're married."

The man's expression grew serious as he watched her look back at the older woman who was holding a squirming infant. The baby had the man's looks, that was for sure, and she also had a bit of the woman in her. With calculated stillness he looked at Kagome and then nodded his head with an understanding smile.

"Are you in love with this man?" He watched her closely after he said this and she realized he was searching for any doubt in her.

She pulled Inuyasha closer to her, there was no doubt in her mind that she loved Inuyasha. She had always loved him and that would never change. They were born for each other. He for her, and her for him.

"I'm so in love with him I don't think I could live without him."

The man looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Do you love her boy?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said without even taking a moment.

The man nodded in approval and stood up. He walked to the back of his office and pulled out a certificate. He shuffled forward and looked at Kagome with a smile. He handed the paper to her and his wrinkle hand lightly touched her as she took it.

"Fill this out for me, please."

Kagome looked at the paper and her eyes widened as she realized what it was exactly. She quickly looked to the old man and smiled so widely that Inuyasha thought it might split her face in two. With a shaky hand she picked up a pen and filled out her portion. Several minutes later she helped Inuyasha fill out his before she handed it back to the man.

In the background Mama was crying and the little baby in her arms was looking around confused as the old man in front of her mommy and daddy spoke quickly asking for the four to bear witness by signing the bottom.

Hojo stood there, thinking in the back of his mind that he really wished he could stop the exchange. But as he looked at Kagome, as he looked at Inuyasha, and as he looked at little Seika he knew that he had his chance and he had lost it. Kagome was not his and he knew that she was in love with this man and that was never going to change.

So he stepped forward with the other three and signed the paper with a broken heart.

"By the power invested in me from the city of Tokyo, Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife." His voice cracked when he said that and he started to chuckle as Kagome laughed at the confused expression on Inuyasha's face.

"We just got married?" Inuyasha asked Kagome in a small voice, silently adding again.

She nodded and grabbed him pressing her lips to his in a light and happy kiss that made him smile. He soon closed his eyes and kissed her back as the man stamped the formed with the official seal so it would be properly notarized.

Once notarized the man took his copy and handed them their own, Kagome clutched it to her chest refusing to let it go. Sure they had been married almost a year ago but, this was so much more official.

"Would you like me to draw up the paper work on the baby?"

"Yes please!" Kagome nodded. He pulled some things from his desk and handed them to Kagome asking her to fill in the proper spots. She quickly added hers and Inuyasha's information before handing it back to him.

"What is her name?"

"Seika," Kagome said in a happy voice. "Asahi, Seika."

"You should receive her documents as well as your official marriage license in the mall in six to fifteen weeks,"

"Thank you so much Jii-chan." They were about to leave when Kagome suddenly stopped and looked backwards at the old man. "Sir, what's your name?"

He looked at her and smiled for a moment then looked over at the picture of his wife. This young vibrant girl reminded him of her—so beautiful and full of energy with the rest of her life before her.

"Kojin,"

"Kojin-jii-chan, we will remember you always." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha bowed together.

-break-

Time seemed to sweep past them after that day. The days began to grow shorter and the air around them became thicker, heady, humid, and tense. It was almost autumn one month before Akkanka had explained he would attack.

The trees were swaying lightly and within one of them, the biggest in the forest set a father and daughter. He watched the little girl as her fingers reached for the sky and tried to grasp the clouds, the little digits moved and stretched out to touch what she couldn't have. He reached out a hand beside hers and tried as well to catch the clouds but, it stayed out of reach.

The little girl watched his larger hand stretch out and reached for him instead. He snickered and handed it to her; she smiled and laughed as his claws lightly tickled her nose.

He removed his hand from her grip after a moment and turned back to the sky. The baby whimpered and looked confused. Her father brought his hands up to rub her ears and it helped her to calm and lay back into his arms without a sign of worry.

"Seika," He whispered and she turned to him looking in his eyes with her own bright five month old ones. She smiled and the eyes seemed to glow.

"Otou!" Her voice was high and hard to understand and at first he thought it was only baby talk but then she repeated it. She clapped her hands and his eyes grew very soft all the sudden as he took her and placed her little head on his chest. She did as he wanted and smiled as she tried to snuggle into her shirt.

He remembered that Kuroikeme had started to talk at this age, eight months. He had also started walking, she already was.

With a slight sigh he began to lick her ears and then slowly he started to lick her face and her forehead, smoothing her little bangs over her head. She giggled as he took his time instinctively cleaning her with his rough tongue, he smiled back and kissed her nose. The baby reached for his forelocks and took them into her chubby little fingers, pulling slightly and then letting go as she brought the tips of her fingers to his face.

He paused in his licking and watched her as she moved herself closer and licked his chin slightly. Seika smiled with happiness as she licked her father and he growled in happiness. She moved back after a moment and her brow furrowed as she reached up her hand and patted his cheek.

"Okaa-san." She mumbled as she looked at Kagome who was sitting and reading under the tree while drinking a soda and eating some chips.

He watched her as she lifted the soda to her lips while looking down the can at the book, her eyes still moving over the text. Slowly he jumped down and landed on the ground with the baby giggling in his grasp, she looked up at him and smiled in greeting as he sat next to her. She handed him the can of Remonie soda and he took a sip of it carefully.

The first time he drank the soda, he had coughed and hacked because of the bubbles but now he could deal with it, sort of. It still tickled and bubbled up his nose and made him twitch but that was ok. He could deal with that feeling, in fact, a part of him liked the feeling. The baby in his arms reached for the drink but couldn't get it from him as he laughed and handed it back to Kagome.

She smiled and set it next to her before leaning on his shoulder and closing the book setting it to her side. She moved into his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He leaned his head down and caught her lips in his own.

"Inuyasha?" She mumbled with her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed a little from the autumn chill.

"Yeah?"

"We only have one more month until the battle." He nodded his head when she told him this and an odd, yet normal, feeling of worry came into his heart. "When the battle comes, what will we do with Seika?"

"Well should leave her with your mother."

"I wonder who will watch Shokuro and Mika." Kagome said as she pulled Seika into her arms and cuddled her.

He shrugged, "Probably Rin or Yutara. I don't think they leave them with Shippo ever again."

She giggled remembering Sango complaining about the boy losing the twins more than once.

Seika smiled at her and patted her cheek. "Okaa-san!"

"Seika-chan!" Kagome smiled and nuzzled the pup who laughed and pushed her away. She kissed her fingers before kissing her pudgy cheek.

"Kuma-san," She asked all the sudden while looking around Kagome. "Okaa-san, Kuma-san?"

Mr. Bear was a present from Seika's Grandmother. He was about the same size as her and was filled with feathers; his outside fabric was soft and bumpy with a brown color to it and a little red bow tie around his neck. They had only had him for three months but still he was a part of the family as she took him everywhere she could. Much to Kagome's amusement Inuyasha hated the thing.

Kagome reached into her backpack and removed Kuma-san, handing it to the pup.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and turned away from them with wide eyes. "That's something I haven't smelt in forever." He mumbled as he stood up pulling Kagome up with him.

"What is it?"

"Kouga." He took another deep sniff. "And Sesshoumaru."

-break-

When Inuyasha and Kagome entered the village Sesshoumaru was already there in front of Sango and Miroku's hut. Kouga was still a good distance off according to Inuyasha's nose.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled Seika covered her ears from her spot in his arms. "You said you would be here weeks ago!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, from his arms Kuroikeme caught sight of his uncle.

"Ojiisan, Obaasan!" He yelled as he struggled out of his father's arms. Sesshoumaru let him down soon afterward.

The little boy ran to Inuyasha and jumped into his awaiting arms. With Seika on one side and Kuroikeme hugging him on the other he moved towards them. "Have you seen Kouga?"

"He will be here soon." Sesshoumaru replied when his brother came to stand by him. He took his little niece and nuzzled her briefly before handing her to Kagome.

"Where's Rin?"

"She has gone inside to see the monk and his wife." Sesshoumaru replied while nodding to the hut behind him.

"They have names you know." Kagome said with a huff. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned. "Sesshoumaru you can't pull that crap with me." She brushed past him and went into Sango and Miroku's hut, throwing one last thing over her shoulder. "I know you love us."

Sesshoumaru cringed at the words and looked at his brother as a little girl came running out of the hut.

"Ojiisan!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"How have you been my little Mika?"

"Good." The three year old said with a smile as she hugged her uncle lovingly. "Where were you?"

"I went to Kagome-obaasan's home." He said as they stepped into the hut. Rin was sitting around the fire with Aoi in her lap and Sango and Miroku to her right.

"Awe, back from Kagome-sama's world?" Miroku said as he motioned for them to take a seat.

"Yeah, we just got back about an hour ago." Inuyasha said as he took a seat next to Kagome and Seika. The little girl was struggling in her mother's arms.

"Obaasan." She said sadly as she reached for Sango. Kagome let her go and she darted to Sango. Sango took the child and hugged her tightly.

"Hi baby." Sango said as she rocked the little girl in her arms. "Have you been good?"

"Yes." Seika said as she showed Sango Kuma-san.

"Hello, Kuma-san." Sango said with a giggle as she hugged the bear much to Seika's delight.

Miroku smiled at his wife, as soon as this mess was over they were thinking of having another child. He was sure Sango would love to have a little one around again. He turned to Kagome and frowned for a moment. "So, just a few days left huh?"

Kagome nodded as she looked around at everyone.

Inuyasha handed Kuroikeme to his mother. "Speaking of which, where are you putting Shokuro and Mika during the fight?"

"They'll stay with Rin."

Kagome looked around the hut, her eyes searching for two faces that were missing from the room. "Wait, where's Yutara and Shippo?"

"Shippo's taking an exam, he said to tell you that he'll be home in a few days and Yutara left yesterday, she didn't really say where to." Sango said with a frown.

"That's strange."

The whole hut nodded and fell silent.

"When will Kouga be here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango both perked up.

"Kouga's coming?" Miroku said as he petted Seika's ears.

"Yeah, Inuyasha smelt him and Sesshoumaru said he would be here soon."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both perked up at the same time sniffing the air.

"He's here now." Inuyasha said as he stood and left the hut to collect Kouga.

-break-

"I see." Kouga mumbled as he set down in front of the fire in InuYasha and Kagome hut. The group was gathered there at the moment and all the pups were in the back room fast asleep after several hours of intense playing. Seika hadn't really taken to Kouga that well, much to her father's pleasure, but she did love the three pups and Ayame.

They had fought and rustled for hours in front of the hut with the parent's ever watchful eyes on them. Kuroikeme had joined in and Aoi—but Mikaren and Shokuro were human and couldn't play the way the other pups were. If they would have tried they would have been hurt within no time. So in the end the two humans had played a game of their own with some village children.

They had decided that Inuyasha and Kagome had more room in their hut to fit everyone so they had moved there when the children were exhausted.

After the children had been safely put into bed Kagome had lead everyone into the main room for snacks that she had brought back from her word. Gratefully everyone had taken a little bit of the offering, even though they had eaten dinner earlier at Miroku and Sango's. The tea was from cans and the actual snack was from a bag of chips that InuYasha, in particular, was partial to.

The adults set in a circle all in thought about what had just been told to them, about Mika and Akkanka, about the Shikon and everything that came with it. Ayame was sitting next to her mate with her hand over her heart holding it as it beat in sadness for Sango and Kagome.

Kouga, who had only spoken his two subtle words took one of her hands in his and petted the back of the fingers slowly. Their faces were strained with thought.

"This is very bad and we only have a little while left to prepare." Kagome said with her back to InuYasha's chest as she set in his lap while he licked her the mark on her shoulder for comfort.

"How much time is left?" Ayame questioned almost silently as Kagome took a deep shaky breath.

"My guess is about three weeks." Kagome said back as she wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and smiled as he nuzzled her neck.

"And you haven't trained the child?" Kouga asked from his spot next to Ayame.

"We decided it was better to leave Mika be. She's just a kid after all."

The two wolves nodded and looked at Kagome sadly. "So you're best bet is to kill Akkanka."

"That is the plan." Kagome said with a nod.

"With any luck we will be able to kill him and then just let Mika live her natural life. If she is never trained then the prophecy will never be fulfilled."

"What of the jewel?" Ayame questioned as she leaned against her mate with a frown.

"I think," Kagome said in a small whisper. "It will disappear when she dies."

"I don't know what I can do—." Kouga said in a small voice unfitting of him. "But I will help you in any way I can to destroy this Akkanka bastard."

The hut grew silent at the thought. Sango stiffed a yawn as she stretched and popped her shoulders.

"Sango-chan, you must be tired." Kagome said with a small frown. "Would you like to stay here tonight. Since Shippo's at his exam we have an extra room."

"I appreciate the offer Kagome-chan but there are already so many people here." Sango said with a small smile. She stood and motioned to her husband to go get Shokuro and Mika. He returned some moments later both of them still fast asleep.

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning then." Kagome said with a smile as she moved to the door of the hut. Unlike the other huts in the village Inuyasha had put in a real door about two months ago for his own ease of mind.

"Let me walk you back to your hut." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"We would appreciate that." Miroku said with a smile, handing Mika to him. Inuyasha snuggled the girl happily and followed them out the door. Before he left he kissed Kagome slightly and told her he would be back shortly.

Ayame looked at Kagome once Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had left. "He's really changed."

Kagome giggled. "I know, sex changed him."

Ayame laughed. Unlike the humans of this era the demons were just as blunt as Kagome could be at times.

"Do you want a futon Ayame, Kouga? We have a few." Kagome asked as she moved towards the back of the house. She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't sleep in one but Rin would. She also knew Rin was fine sleeping in the front of the hut where Sesshoumaru would be the most comfortable.

"Sure. It's not in our nature but I'll try anything once." Ayame said with a smile. Kagome disappeared into the back and laid out a futon in the extra room. She returned with another futon in her arms. She laid it out next to the fire and Rin nodded sleepily.

"Thank you Kagome-chan."

Inuyasha reentered the hut and watched vaguely as Rin climbed into the bed, his brother leaning against the wall beside her.

"Kouga, Ayame," Kagome said as she motioned for them. "Let me show you to our spare room."

"Thanks Kagome."

They moved to the back of the hut where Kagome let them into their room. The two disappeared into the darkness happy to be sheltered and near their three girls.

With a smile Kagome met Inuyasha in their room. They both fell into bed side by side exhausted.

"I'm so tired." Kagome whispered into the pillow she had brought for her time.

"So am I."

"So are we." They heard Kouga from the other side of the wall.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha growled out as he pulled Kagome close to him. Kouga just laughed.

End of Chapter

Reviews Welcomed


	40. Preparations

Revised and Adapted 2/15/2010

XXXX: Preparations

A wise man told me

That I would grow to find meaning in my life

And that when I did

It would be simple

And straight

So I looked hard

And I looked far

And when I came to find the truth

I discovered only

That I was looking at you

Thou art my life

Thou art my meaning

Flower twenty-two

They stood there in the kitchen of her childhood home, the door was slightly ajar that lead to the shrine grounds and the wind was coming in from it. It hadn't been all that long since they told Kagome's mother what was going to happen and because of that they were silent.

Mama was sitting at the head of the table with a cup of coffee in her hand and Grandpa was next to her as the now Collage bound Souta stood behind them. InuYasha and Kagome were sitting on the other side of the table, waiting and worrying in their own individual ways.

The baby was sound asleep on a little makeshift bed next to them. The bed itself was nothing more than a few little pink sheets that she had piled up and collapsed on while using Kuma-san as a pillow. Her little bottom was in the air and her thumb was resting in her mouth as she slept deeply.

Kagome sadly looked over at her daughter as her own mother contemplated over her coffee cup.

In front of Kagome was a cup of coffee but she hadn't touched it and in front of InuYasha was a little cup for Sake—which he was sharing with Jii-chan. Both of them took a few sips at a time of the warm drink, pouring each other new glasses when their cups ran dry.

The clock on the wall let a soft sound of ticking fill the air as the silence deafened them.

Mama stared into the brown liquid in her cup and listened as Jii-chan poured some more Sake for InuYasha and InuYasha poured more for him. As both men took a sip of it from the tiny Sake cups she set the mug of coffee down and looked at her daughter.

"Kagome." The older woman whispered as she fingered her drink before covering her face with her hands. "I won't let you do this…"

"Mama!" Kagome said as she stood up and pressed her hands defiantly to the table. "I have to do this!"

"But you have a child Kagome!" Mama stood up as well with fire in her eyes. Kagome set down slowly and looked at her hands in thought.

"Mama you don't understand, this is something I was destined to do."

"Kagome, I understand the situation well enough but you are a mother now. Your duty is to your child, you must think of the wellbeing of your child and nothing else!"

Kagome's frowned, she already knew this. She knew that in some way shape or form her mother was right and yet something in her heart said that Mama was most definitely wrong.

"Kagome I am your mother, I know what is best." She said as she took a sip of coffee,

Inuyasha stood and looked at Mama in wonder with a deep breath he spoke up. "Mama, you may be her mother but Kagome is no longer a child." He said as he stood over both women. "She knows what's best for her and her family, you are the one who doesn't understand the situation we're in."

Kagome took strength from Inuyasha and looked up at her mother. "Mama, if we don't destroy Akkanka, he might destroy us all. We have no choice."

"Someone else could do that. Whoever said it had to be you?"

Kagome felt her tears start to prick her eyes. She knew how her mother must be feeling. It scared her to think that Kagome might disappear again, this time not because of the well but because of her own death. "I have to do this. Just like I had to purify the original Shikon no Tama."

Mama looked at Kagome and wondered when the child she had raised for sixteen years had gone. In front of her was a woman with ideas and beliefs she had learned on her own. She was a smart woman, wise and strong, she was not the little teenage girl whom she had originally allowed to travel back and forth in time.

She watched as the boy with her daughter took her hand and held onto it tight. He had matured as well. When had the hanyou matured? When had he decided he would be her daughter's husband? When had he started looking this old? When had he started to look like he was—an adult—and no longer a lost boy? The same lost boy who had turned up ten years ago in this very house to take her daughter away from her.

She watched them with wonder as she saw the two adults—the husband and the wife—united as one. It was as she watched them that she realized she had no right to tell them how to run their life together. There were things about that world she just couldn't comprehend.

"I'm not Mama anymore am I?" She whispered as she looked at Kagome with her saddened eyes.

"You'll always be Mama," Kagome said back with strong eyes, unwavering as she stared her mother down. "But I am also a Mama now too and you have to respect that as much as I respect you."

Kagome looked down when she finished and Mama felt her eyes grow wide at what her daughter had just said. It was true and yet— "Kagome, you are an adult and a mother but I can't let you do this to yourself. You deserve a good peaceful life and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"That's a funny thing to want." Whispered InuYasha as he looked over at his daughter and studied her. "Why would you want nothing to happen to your child? Sounds like a fucked up life if you ask me." He turned to Mama and watched her as she stared back at him with soft brown eyes.

"You would wish something bad upon your child, InuYasha?"

"No but if bad things don't happen—the good things don't seem good." The whole room watched him as he took a sip of Sake and smiled at the taste. "All my life has been a living hell, I've nearly died more times than I can count, I've lost all the people I've ever loved." Kagome took his hand and squeezed, he smiled. "My mother died in front of me, my village cursed me and left me in the middle of nowhere with her body and the rain. For years I was so confused as to why bad thing after bad thing happened to me and then—then something good happened."

He brought Kagome's comforting hand to his face and kissed it.

"I met this woman, my enter life was leading up to her. Kagome taught me how to laugh, how to smile, how to have friends and reply on those friends. She showed me that every bad thing in my life was leading up to her."

Kagome looked at him as he talked and tried with all her might to not cry but the tears came anyway.

"I think that's how all people have to live, because if nothing bad ever happened them nothing good would seem so great."

"Something great." Mama said back as she looked at her daughter instead of him. She watched her and she thought about her dead husband. She had been so broken when he died but in the end she had gotten two of the most important people in her life, Kagome and Souta. If she had been told he was going to die young and she decided not to marry him because of that, then she would have never had experienced the love of her two children.

Mama closed her eyes and felt a wetness hit her cheek. "Kagome." She whispered before she looked up at her daughter. "You have become a woman."

The baby woke up and started to cry as the salt floated to her nose and made it twitch funny. Inuyasha picked the girl up and rocked her as her little hands worried at his hair.

"Otou-san." She said in her baby voice as she sniffled

"I love you." Inuyasha said in a soft voice, only loud enough for her to hear. The baby smiled and snuggled deeply into his shoulder.

"Love you." She mumbled back as she began to dose off again.

Inuyasha looked up at Mama with strong eyes. "We will win this fight." He said. "And be back before you know it."

-break-

They were in the well house, ready to jump down. Seika had thrown a fit when she had been informed she was going to stay but after some growls from Inuyasha, none of which Kagome recognized, the little girl had accepted her lot and gone to her Mama-baa-chan willingly.

"Kagome, I will take good care of her, I promise."

Kagome looked at her mother and read between the lines, she knew what that had meant and she was glad. Her daughter would be safe and would always have a home and a family, no matter what happened.

InuYasha caught the same implied morbid note as he kissed Seika softly and inhaled her scent deeply, imprinting it in his mind. Carefully he took out a poem from within his shirt and handed it to Mama.

"If anything happens, give this to her when she's old enough to understand."

Mama didn't argue but nodded her understanding.

He took Seika into his arms as he growled and yipped words of love and affection into her ear.

With a small smile on his face he kissed her and handed her back to her mom who kissed her and cuddled her as well. Both parents moved back after Kagome handed her off to baa-chan.

"Otou—Okaa" The little girl said in a soft voice. "Bye-bye." She waved her little hand at them, Kagome nearly cried.

Inuyasha moved over to her after taking a flower from his Haori, he had planned to give it to Kagome but as he stood now he thought it better to give to Seika. "Seika you see this flower."

"Yes?" She said back as she took the little bud into her hands.

"It has a name."

"What's its name?"

"Poplar." He whispered to her. "It means time."

She nodded her head and turned the flower around and around in her fingers.

"All flowers have a name and a meaning. They make a language, one I wrote for your Okaa-san." He said with a halfhearted smile and a hesitant flush to his cheeks as Kagome took his hand and kissed the finger tips. "When I get back I'll teach you."

The little girl looked at him with such love in her eyes that Inuyasha was sure his heart melted with love. She hugged her father tightly and then her mother one more time before she allowed herself to be placed in her Baa-chan's arms.

A sad smile came onto Kagome's features as they jumped into the well. She really hoped nothing would happen to them but in case something did go wrong she was sure Seika would remain safe.

With a solid jump Inuyasha made it to the top of the well on the other side of the time slip, one arm tightly around Kagome. The wind caught a hold of Kagome's long hair and pushed the black around her feet. She grunted and reached for the strands of hair but stopped because InuYasha got to her first. His gentle hands took her hair soothingly into his hands and quickly braided it.

"InuYasha?"

He looked at her with sad eyes as he moved a piece of her hair out of her face and then caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and smiled before taking his hand into her own soft one, with the few worn calluses that rested on her fingers where she had held her bow, then she kissed his palm.

"I want you to cut my hair." She asked abruptly.

"But—I like your hair long." He said a little shocked as he played with the strands. He was thinking of someone else, someone who had long hair—a long time ago—and he wanted her hair to be like that persons.

"Why?" She let her voice drift on the slight breeze that had started up and she looked towards the top of Wagakoiki's branches. It was almost winter, the leaves were starting to fall from the trees.

"Because—it reminds me of Okaa-san."

She smiled knowing that Inuyasha took great pride in the fact that she looked like a noble woman like his mother. He was always so worried that someone who treat her like a peasant, because of her looks. It was as if he needed her to held in high regard by everyone.

"I need to cut it, it's too long to fight with."

He seemed to relent at the thought. Knowing how hard this was for him so gently let out one of the few Inu growls she was able to make with her human throat—mate.

He watched her as his instincts perked up. He looked down at his feet trying to take his mind off the sound but she made it again while brushing up against him. Her hands came up and she held his chin. InuYasha allowed this and looked into her eyes with his own golden ones.

"It will grow back you know."

He snickered as he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled her before, much to her surprise, he licked her chin.

"Inuyasha?"

He pulled them down to the ground and she found herself on her back, her knees upturned at his hips, allowing him to rest comfortably between her legs. His lips pressed into hers and she came unglued as she felt his tongue touch her lips.

She opened her mouth and moaned as he invaded her taste buds. She ignored how cold the ground was to her back, and how the twigs were pushing into her flesh slightly, while at the same time she swore she had a rock pushing into her lower back.

None of that mattered when she felt Inuyasha's need build, he was hard for her and it was sexy as hell to feel him grind into her with need.

"We should go home." She got out between kisses.

"Can't Kouga." He said as he pushed her opened her kimono slightly pushing the material off her shoulders. He used his nose to move the material of her breast wrap down and kissed the top of each peak. She gasped, there was nothing she could say against that.

InuYasha moved his lips over her collar bone and allowed himself to become lost in the essence of Kagome, in her smell and in her ragged breathing.

She moaned and shuddered as he put his hands on the obi and began to undo it. His hands had a magic way of working when he really wanted something and she was amazed that he could remove the piece of clothing so quickly without tearing it.

It fell away from her, causing the kimono to open. He smirked and pushed it off her shoulders before using his claws to rip her breast wrap.

"Inuyasha!" She scolded as he took it off of her. "Why couldn't you do it the way you did the kimono?"

"Inpatient." He grumbled as he took a nipple into his mouth, stopping all of her protest. The milk that had been their was mostly gone now seeing as she had to wean Seika early than a human infant. Demon's only needed their mother's milk for four or five months before they were on solid foods.

Inuyasha allowed himself to taste just a little of the pup milk left before running his tongue over her nipple in a way he knew she liked. Sure enough her head went back and she moaned out low in her throat at the sensation. "Oh, Inuyasha."

She clutched the fabric of her kimono that was bunched around her hips as he let his hands turn to her thighs and push them ever so slightly apart.

His demon instincts wanted him to process her and the best way to do that, to make her completely submit to him, was to go straight to the source of her enticing scent.

A blush came to Kagome's cheeks when she felt his tongue touch her folds. It was still a strange sensation to feel him there, in her most sacred of spots.

He licked her shamelessly as she panted and watched him from her passion hooded eyes. He glanced up at her and felt a primitive growl leave his lips at the sight of her flushed skin and her hooded eyes. It made him feel in charge, it made his instincts kick in, telling him that his bitch was submitting fully to him.

Leisurely he closed his eyes and sucked on the little nub of flesh that lay there. Kagome moaned and brought her hands away from her kimono and to his head, pushing him away. The pleasure was just too much for her. She bucked her hips and felt hot—unbelievably so to the point of physical exhaustion. With a loud gasp she felt a spasm in her lower body.

"Inuyasha." She barely got out as he lapped at her flesh, urging her to come. In a rush of heat her body released and she let out a strangled moan as he fingers dug into her hair.

He allowed this with a growl and came eye to eye with her in seconds as her lips pressed to his and she growled at him in her very human way.

He purred in return before quickly sitting up and undoing his hamaka, tossing it to the side so fast that Kagome swore he moved like Kouga. His shirt opened but in his haste he didn't take it off. Instead he lowered himself to her, pressing their lips back together heatedly. She felt the telltale sign of his need brushing her stomach and she gasped.

"InuYasha?" She questioned as he brought his lips away from her mouth turning them onto her neck as he rubbed himself against her.

"Hm?" Was the only reply she got as he sucked on the region of her neck just above the mating mark. She felt him press himself at her opening and her eyes became huge. It was not a trick; she was sure of it as he pushed just the tip of his penis in and out of her, not going all the way in.

"You're bigger." She got out as he pushed in a little father only to stop and pull away from her with a smirk.

"What?"

"You're bigger." She repeated. Inuyasha looked at her with prideful eyes before pushing all the way inside of her quickly. Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his now larger member push all the way inside of her.

"Say that again!" He demanded as he pushed in and out of her, going as deep as he could, knowing that it was just the way she liked it. The demon in him growled out its pleasure, wanting to hear the bitch stroke its ego.

"So big." She managed to say as the pleasure of him pushing into her filled her deeply. She loved the sensation of him going as far in as he could, it was delicious to her, the felling she got in her stomach as he touched that one spot over and over again.

He growled when she said it and his pride swelled a little bit more as he kissed the mating mark for her reward and gave into his vanity. She growled back as she pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him sweetly. He smiled against her lips and then groaned as the taste of her came into his mouth and haunted him. His demon side satisfied, his human side came back out, slowing his thrust but keeping them equally deep.

"Kagome—," he groaned out as the feeling of being inside of her overwhelmed him. "Oh god Kagome, I love you." He muttered as he kissed her hard.

She couldn't believe how good this felt, to have sex in such a standard position. Typically they stayed in more demon position, with her on her knees or up against walls as it were. He had even admitted it was strange for him to have sex like this. It was in his natural instinct to want to take her from behind so he could feel like he was dominating her but today, today just happened to happen like this.

She arched her back and felt him thrust into her hard and fast, the winding feeling in her stomach was building as he continued to nail the spot in her that was her trigger.

She opened her eyes briefly to see his squeezed shut, his hands bracing himself on either side of her head as he pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper and deeper as she met each thrust with an upward motion of her own. Feeling her legs around his waist Inuyasha reached and grabbed behind one calf, pulling it up to his shoulder before managing to go even deeper.

Her eyes snapped wide at the sensation. She had no idea that he could go deeper than he already had.

"Inu—," She gasped out as the twisting in her stomach grew taunt and tight. This was a new sensation, it was so deep, so powerful. She forced her eyes opened and noticed the signs of demon markings on his face—they didn't scare her.

A particularly strong thrust made her shudder as she reached down and grabbed onto his thighs, using them to hold her in place as he continued his onslaught.

His deep voice hit her ears as his demon form said her name. Just the sound of it was enough to bring her over the edge and she cried out as her body orgasmed again.

The feeling of her tightly wrapping around his member made the demon in Inuyasha let go. With one last deep and penetrating thrust he let himself explode inside of her. The demon instincts inside of him cheering, loving the knowledge that they had both pleased and dominated the bitch.

Inuyash felt himself return to normal as he gently moved Kagome's leg from his shoulder, putting it at his side. The girl bellow him was still lost in herself, her head rocking back and forth as she continued to buck against him slightly, her body erratic with its release.

He slumped on top of her, their connection still deep as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome opened her eyes slowly as she finally felt herself return to normal. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Kagome." He said back as he continued to nuzzle and lick the side of her neck.

"That was amazing."

"I agree."

She smiled lightly and allowed him to nuzzle her neck as he slowly pulled out of her and fell to her side using her kimono as a blanket.

"You think anyone heard us?" she questioned as his arms wrapped around her.

"Probably."

She punched his arm and set up. "No way."

"Kagome," He said honestly. "Kouga and Ayame are demons. So is Sesshoumaru and Shippo, they heard, odds are they just ignored it." He looked at her shocked face before he continued. "It's something demons are used to. I mean, do you know how many times I've beard Sango and Mrioku do it?"

"You've heard them?" She looked absolutely horrified.

"It's a part of being a demon, you hear things you may or may not want to hear."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did you want to hear?"

"Hell no!" He scratched his head as he leaned away from her. "The monk says some creepy shit when he's trying to get Sango turned on, it's disturbing."

Kagome felt laughter bubbling inside of her as Inuyasha used some of her modern terms. "And what does he say?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do."

"Fine." He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

"No way?" she gasped as he moved away, "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded, "And that's the mild stuff."

"Poor Sango."

"I think she likes it."

"Ew—"

-break-

Yutara was on her way to the castle she had once called home. It had only been recently that she had heard the story of Inuyasha and Kagome's separation fully. In all actuality she had overheard it one night while listening to the monk, his wife, and Inuyasha and Kagome have a conversation about the incident.

Apparently, Akkanka had not acted alone but had a woman with him at the time of Kagome and Seika's abduction. This in itself didn't interest her, what did, however, was Kagome describing the woman as one Amarante. All of them had recognized the name and shared stories about an old woman they had come in contact with.

The stories had sparked something inside Yutara as she heard them. This woman sounded so familiar as if she had known her at some point in time. The more Yutara had thought of it, the more she remembered a young woman taking care of her. She had been kind and gentle, she had played with her and guarded her.

As she remembered these things more and more memories of a life before Akkanka came to her. She still wasn't sure why she had ended up with him but Yutara was certain she had not always lived with Akkanka.

"Amarante." She whispered as she continued to fly onward on her crane. The name was so familiar to her, as if she should know it but did not.

Suddenly a scent hit her nose and she froze in the air. It was so familiar to her and old. Looking for the source she spotted a small hut on the side of the road. Carefully she took her crane down and landed.

The hut was a traveler's rest-stop she soon concluded as she looked it over from her place next to her crane.

Slowly she stepped forward, towards the entrance and once again found herself frozen as the image of a woman filled her mind. "Okaa-san?" She whispered as tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

The image of the woman quickly faded and she shook her head violently before moving away from the hut. "What was that?" She wondered out loud as she gazed at the rest stop warily. The image flashed in her mind again and then the image of Akkanka hit her brain. He was pulling her, dragging her away from this very hut.

"_Okaa-san_!" she remembered screaming but her mother never came.

Yutara practically tripped over herself as the memory hit her hard. She felt something snap inside her head, a string that had been wrapped tightly around her mind. And as it snapped she was able to see everything clearly, his face, his hands, his voice, all of what had happened to her. Akkanka had ripped her from her mother, from her life and taken her selfishly into his own.

Tears fell down her cheeks and landed on the ground.

"_Forget her_." He had said and she remembered the feeling of something suddenly being in her mind; it was the same something that Yutara had just ripped from her brain.

She fell to her knees as memory after memory flooded into her like a stream. She remembered her mother smiling and laughing, she remembered serving village men and woman, she remembered them throwing rocks at her, she remembered her mother's tears.

Why had Akkanka taken her, what was the purpose behind abducting a woman's poor defenseless pup?

Yutara looked up with defiance in her eyes as she took a step forward towards her crane. She sniffed the air and found her mother's scent leading away from the hut, towards the castle.

"Okaa-san." She said with new determination in her voice. "I will find you."

-break-

Akkanka set in his study, he had felt when Yutara broke his strings, it hadn't really phased him though. He was certain he was strong enough to deal with something as simple as his yottsu daughter. Carefully he set up popping his neck as he looked at Amarante who was sitting in the corner of the room, her eyes vacant.

He pulled on the strings causing her to stand and pulled her over to him. "You'll be very useful to me, very soon." He whispered as he stood. "It's time. I was not able to keep Kagome sealed in her own time but—" He looked out the window and smiled sickeningly. "This time I won't fail."

Akkanka felt blood fall from his fingers as he thought of the girl. "Airashii." He gritted out as he felt the pain of his love burn in him. It was painful to comprehend. "Damn it!" He yelled as he hit the wall. He opened his eyes with a huff and envisioned Kagome once again. "I'll kill you bitch for being with that filthy Inuyasha."

-break-

InuYasha stood looking at Kagome as she set on the futon in their hut. Today was exactly one year to the day since Akkanka had sent his letter. They all knew that he would be here anytime now, it was only a matter of waiting.

InuYasha looked at Kagome closer than he really ever had before and took a deep breath of her scent—the scent of her deodorant hit his nose and he silently cursed modern inventions. He hated it when she wore the stuff and had been so happy when she had run out after the well had closed. But now that it was back open Kagome had started to use some of her modern hygienic products again. He hated it.

He fought a sneeze as the scent hit his nose again. His eyes watered and he huffed as he rubbed his nose with his hand, trying to prevent the sneezing fit from happening.

Sadly he looked at Kagome and studied her and wished that she would realize how much he loved her natural scent but it was impossible.

She was distant and moody today as if the impending fight was taking a hard toll on her psychologically.

Carefully he moved to the futon, hoping she would let him in to sleep a few more hours, at least until there was light in the room. She laid down with him, both of them sighing at the connection. Inuyasha sneezed involuntarily and pulled away from her.

"You okay?" Kagome said as she looked back at him.

"Yeah."

"It's the deodorant isn't it?"

He lowered his ears. "Yeah."

"Sorry, I guess I really don't need it do I?"

"Not really." He said against the back of her neck as he inhaled the spot behind her ear where her natural scent still lingered.

"I'll stop using it or I'll switch to something less obtrusive." She whispered into the dark. He snuggled into her more before licking the back of her neck slightly.

"When do you think Akkanka will come for us?" Inuyasha mumbled into her hair.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to get just a few more minutes of sleep.

-break-

When Kagome woke up she felt the same as she had when she had fallen asleep. The worry in her heart was deep, it was just like they were fighting Naraku all over again, only this time the stacks were higher. Sure there had been a lot of life's thrown into the balance last time but this time there were also the life's of children.

Kagome rolled onto her back and felt Inuyasha's hand clutch her waist tightly. She looked down at the clawed appendage and smiled before laying her own hand on top of it. Inuyasha snuggled into her side, his head cushioned on her breast as he sighed. She knew he was awake, he probably hadn't even slept.

"Are you ready?" She whispered into now lit room. The sun was just peeking into the windows telling them it was probably about seven in the morning.

"Yeah." His voice was just as quiet as hers. He let out a low growl and she recognized it for what it was immediately.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome." He mumbled as he set up on the futon and looked at her with his deep gold eyes. "We'll be fine, I promise."

She nodded and fingered the end of her hair. "Can you cut my hair for me?"

He looked at the strands and touched them with sad puppy eyes. With a huff he nodded and let go before standing up and walking to where his cloths lay on top of an ancient trunk. He could hear Kouga and Ayame stirring in the other room and cursed their presence. If it wasn't for them he would have gotten some loving for sure.

Carefully he put his clothes on, adjusting the Haori top several times before he got it to fit the way he wanted. Behind him he heard Kagome putting on her own cloths, with a brief glance he smiled at what he saw.

The red pants, the white Haori style top, looking at Kagome in that was odd to him but he wasn't about to say he didn't like it. "Are you sure you want to wear that? Not that I mind or anything—."

"I fight best in this. I couldn't do in a kimono."

He heard the bit in her voice and stopped himself from making another comment. She turned and looked at him with stubborn eyes. It was the same look she had given him the first time they had met, when he had insisted on calling her Kikyo. The memory of her yelling at him over and over again—KA-GO-ME—was oddly comforting. He smiled as he walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You look good." He growled in her ear putting a little bit on her neck as reassurance.

She giggled at the contact and moved to kiss him; he returned the kiss heartily, happily before the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat was heard.

"Oi, dog breath, can you not do that when you got company?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at the wolf with sarcastic eyes. "Can you not be here?"

Kouga put up his hands with a laugh from his place in the doorway to their room. "You should have said something, we would have left."

"Yeah right, you would have stayed to spite me."

Kouga smirked. "Probably, it is fun to annoy you asshole."

"Kouga!" Ayame appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his ear yanking it down to her level. Kouga hissed in pain and tried to resist her but it was futile. "Is that how you treat people who have taken us in, feed us and our children, and asked for nothing in return?"

"But—he started it?"

"No I didn't!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said harshly as she reached up and mimicked Ayame by grabbing onto a delicate puppy ear. "Stay out of it."

"But—she—I?" Inuyasha stuttered as he tried to pull away but was only hushed by Kagome who let go of the ear and soothed it with gentle finegrs.

"Kouga," Ayame continued. "Don't you lie to me. I heard the whole thing, you barraged in on them in their private moment. How would you like it if Inuyasha barraged in on us?"

"I would be mad." Kouga said with a tired face as he allowed his mate to continue to scold him.

"Damn right you would be! Now apologize to Kagome and Inuyasha—."

"What!" Kouga yelled and the sound of three little girls waking up came to them.

"Apologize!" Ayame yelled back over the den of crying children as she tugged on his ear even harder. "Hurry so I can get the pups."

For a second they were sure Kouga was whimpering but then he submitted to his wife with an embarrassing whine. "I'm sorry." Kouga mumbled out.

"Good, now help me with your children." Ayame left the room just as abruptly as she had appeared and dropped Kouga's ear heading for their room where the children lay. Kouga followed her with a loud growl.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Shippo questioned as he walked past Kouga and Ayame into his adoptive parents room. Both Inuyasha looked at the teenager and shrugged, not really understanding what had just happened.

Kagome on the other hand smirked and ruffled Shippo's hair. "That's called being whipped." She said as she walked from the room, a sway in her hips that made Inuyasha follow. Kagome looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled. "So is that."

Inuyasha shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "I am not whipped."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him and turned away with a huff. Inuyasha felt the twinge in his heart and followed leaving a now awake Shippo to stare after him. "Oh yes you are." Shippo said before walking out of the room and following them.

-break-

"They die on the morrow." Akkanka whispered as he stood on the roof of his castle, looking out over the lands he owned. He felt a pain in his heart as the image of Kagome filled his mind. "Bitch." He muttered as he jumped down and easily went into his window, landing next to Amarante, her eyes were dead.

"Yutara." The woman mumbled out as she looked ahead unnervingly.

Akkanka snorted and walked across the room to a low end table. This year was bad for him. Not only had he lost Jigoku, he had lost Yutara, he had lost people and servants, his kingdom had started crumble with the disappearance of Jigoku. Tomorrow he would heal everything, he would kill Kagome-the cause of all his pain.

A twinge hit his chest and Akkanka fell to his knees. "What is this pain?" He grunted as he held onto the front of his robs.

"Love gone." Amarante mumbled.

The pain left him as she spoke, Akkanka stood and looked at her. "What are you mumbling?"

Amarante looked at him, her dead eyes vacant of all emotions. "You're love is gone." She slumped over her eyes closing.

"Love?" He questioned out loud. The image of Kagome came to his mind again only this time she looked different, she was wearing the clothes of a Miko, red Hakama, white Hoari, a quiver of bows on her back. "Airashii?" The name left his lips. "Who are you Airashii, who are you Kagome?"

-break-

Kagome felt strange without the weight of her hair on her head. Carefully she reached up and touched the now short strands. They were just underneath her shoulder blades and cut nice and even, it was a sensation she hadn't felt since she was a school girl, just starting to travel to the past. Kagome sighed and looked over at Inuyasha who was gathering the strands of hair into a container as a memento. When she had told Miroku of her plans to cut her hair the monk had insisted. Telling her it was a custom among miko's to keep things like hair and sometimes even finger or toe nails as a means of preventing dark miko's or demons from using the hair against them.

It was a strange thing, or at least Kagome thought so, but she had in the end agreed that they were better safe than sorry.

Inuyasha slicked the container's lid into place and turned to look at his mate who, with the help of Sango, was fixing her hair in a low ponytail. The exterminator was dressed in her old outfit and much to the amazement of everyone still looked damned good in it after baring twins. She had spent the majority of her year getting back into shape for the battle, toning her muscles, and getting rid of her pregnancy tummy.

Not too far off was Miko in his standard monk robs. Even after marring he still wore the customary cloths of his trade, after all, unlike monks in western society in the east it was normal for a practicing monk to marry and have children. He was standing next to Rin telling both Mika and Shokuro that they were supposed to stay with Rin while everyone was gone fighting. The three year old twins nodded in agreement, happy to be left to play with the three girls wolf pups who loved to color since Kagome had introduced all of them to crayons. Kuriokeme had found a playmate in his now adoptive older brother Aoi, whom Rin had taken in as her own under little protest from Sesshoumaru. And although the boy didn't call them mother and father it was understood that he was part of the family-a thought that didn't seem to bother him at all.

It had been decided that Shippo too would be staying so he could help Rin with the children. Yutara was still missing but unfortunately they had no time to find the girl, she was an adult and they had no say in where she went or what she did, they could only hope that wherever she was, she was safe.

Kouga and Ayame cuddled their children before handing them over to Rin for safe keeping. A few of the wolves that typically traveled with them could be seen in the forest around the hut and up in the shrine. Although they would not come to close to humans, they knew it was their job to protect the pups. Rin smiled as she watched the little girls hurry off to play with Mika and Shokuro inside the hut. Much to her nature, Rin had forgiven the wolves for killing her and now looked at them as another part of her extended family. Perhaps it was the thought of Sesshoumaru's unending protection that caused it or it was just the mindset of a girl who was un-phased by the thought of demons.

Slowly the warriors gathered around and looked at each other. Everyone looked exactly as they had on that day so many years ago when they had defeated Naraku. It was almost comforting, the familiarity.

"Today he dies." Kagome said as she fashioned her quiver of bows on her shoulder. Behind them they heard something strange, a small voice speaking in a big way.

"May the wind be forever at your back, and the coins in your pocket much, and may the Gods smile on you and let you live your life undisturbed. Let the love in your heart never die, and let the love in others for you be strong, and let the feeling you possess never leave, and be blessed by my song." Mika sang out as she stood in the doorway, her little eyes looking much older than she appeared.

Kagome felt an uneasy feeling enter her heart as the girl seemed to focus on her. There was something behind her eyes, something almost frightening. the whole group watched as the frightening eyes of the child disappeared and the eyes were filled with all the love they remembered from Mikaren. The girl waved and laughed as one of Kouga and Ayame's daughters grabbed her a dragged her back into the hut. Rin looked at them worried but they knew they had no time to deal with the strange incident, it was time to fight.

End of Chapter

Reviews Welcomed


	41. Changes

Revised and Adapted 9/17/2010

XXXXI:Changes

Soft and pink,

Soft and slick

A note of innocence

A note of loveliness

That is what I see in thee

That is what I believe

That the gentleness

Of the figures on your face

Are what makes me wonder

How to breathe.

That the slightness of your breath

That the hotness of your flesh

Is all I need to live and be.

So please, dear one

Before I die

Kiss me with those symbols

Let me fly.

Flower twenty-four

Akkanka moved through the sky on a crane that resembled Yutara's but going much fast than she could. At his side was Amarante, her eyes just as vacant as they had been the previous night. He scuffed as he thought of the previous night. The odd feeling that had settled in his heart was still present. It was almost like his heart was trying to tell him something: that there was more going on than he had previously thought. He thought that his actions were leading to Mikaren's death; to Kagome's death because of their threat to Demon existence but—

"Airashii." The name hit him hard as he said it. Who did the name belong, who was the woman for whom it belong? A picture of Kagome came into his mind and the more he envisioned her, the more he thought of Kagome; the more pissed off he became. He could see her in her Haori, in her Hakama, but—as the vision filled his head he noticed something odd. The brown eyes that were Kagome's were no longer brown, they were blue.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an image in the distance. It appeared that someone was coming towards him at an alarming speed. He squinted and tried to make out the approaching figure but was unable to. "Kaze?" he wondered out loud as he tracked the flying creature. Carefully he sniffed the air when the wind shifted just right and let out a feral growl of pleasure. "Yutara."

"Yutara?" Amarante's eyes lit up for the first time in days. Akkanka pulled the strings in her mind tightly, holding them firm until she slumped again. He would not have her overpowering him, it had happened before, a woman sees her child and somehow gains the ability to overpower him. He snorted and started to lower them to the ground, prepared to meet Yutara.

Yutara mimicked him and landed several yards away some ten minutes later. "Akkanka." She said with venom in her voice.

"Yutara." He nodded to her, keeping the strings on Amarante as tight as he could without crushing her soul. The old woman let out a strangled cry as he pulled too tight causing Yutata's eyes to snap in her direction.

Instantly Yutara inhaled the scent and recognized it as a part of her, something she had known so long ago, something she had smelt just recently at the hut of her childhood."Okaa-san!" She yelled as tears came to her eyes. "What have you done to my Okaa-san?"

"She is in my web, as you once were." He answered back as he gripped the strings tied to Amarante's heart and mind tighter. The old woman groaned and fell to her side, he was pulling the chains tight enough to kill her. Akkanka smiled at Yutara's strained expression. He glanced at Amarante who was old and close to death. A thought hit him: what if he used Amarante to claim Yutara instead?

He looked up at the girl and smirked acidly. She was young and she had spent much time with the hanyou and his mate, through her he could easily get to them.

"Why did you take me from her?" Yutara cried. "Why did you take my mother from me?"

"Why not ask your mother?" Akkanka put Amarante in front of him, it would not take much for Yutara's emotions to take control. He fueled on those who lost their emotions; it was that brief moment that he was able to influence them the most. That was why it was so easy to get a hold of both Inuyasha and Kagome; their emotions had been strong and that was where his strength laid.

"Yutara?" The old woman barely got it out as she looked at her daughter for the first time in years. The girl was all grown up, strong and healthy. Amarante smiled as she took in the beautiful face filled with love and concern for her.

"Okaa-san?" Yutara said in a small voice as she let her guard down and approached the woman. "What's going on? Why did Akkanka take me?"

Akkanka watched as Amarante struggled within herself. On one side she did not want to tell her daughter the truth, she had never wanted to tell her. The woman slumped as the thought ran through her head, the thoughts of rape, the thoughts of childbirth, the thoughts of Yutara in her arms, so small, so beautiful. She could see Inuyasha, she could see Kikyo, all of them had tried too hard to make it okay for Yutara to live. It had been them that made her love her daughter, it had been them that made her understand that not all demon's were evil as Akkanka was.

She felt the strings inside her mind tighten and she knew that he would make her say it no matter what her feeling were. He wanted Yutara to know and he wanted her to hear it from her mother's mouth. It would be more devastating that way. Amarante felt the life being drained from her and looked back at Akkanka with a sad smile.

"Yutara." He old voice said as she smiled at the man. "You have grown beautifully despite being raised by this man."

"Okaa-san, who is he to me?"

Amarante turned to look at her and with all the love in her eyes said her last words to her daughter, to anyone. "He is your father."

Yutara felt her heart clutch as her mind refused to believe what she had just heard. She fell to her knees and in that moment of weakness Akkanka rushed her, throwing his strings in place a million times stronger than he had with Inuyasha or Kagome. He smirked as Amarante fell beside him, he had ripped his strings from her so hard that her mind had been destroyed—Amarante was dead.

His tight hold on Yutara set in place, the girl not having even a slight chance to prevent it. He gazed at his daughter, not even a hint of remorse flowing through him as he touched her cheek, running one claw down her face to her chin. He lifted her chin and looked dead into her eyes, "Let's go to Inuyasha and Kagome, it's time for them to die."

Yutara's eyes looked on vacant into his own, her mind completely held by Akkanka's strings.

-break-

They stood on the edge of Inuyasha's forest. The trees were restless as they moved back and forth with the wind, their leaves dropping to the ground with the force.

As they started to walk into the forest, the trees went still in an eerie sort of way. It was as if they were holding their breath as the group passed. They stopped before Wagakoiki for a moment, offering it a prayer before they went on their way. They were hoping that if they waited on the outskirts of the village, Akkanka would never get near Mikaren.

The unsettling fear that had been in Kagome's heart for days was starting to intensify. She began to wonder if her Miko was trying to tell her something. Could it be that they were going to leave their daughter as an orphan if they kept on walking this way—towards what could be their death?

Maybe that wasn't true, maybe they were just headed into a future they could not get away from. Perhaps, after this battle the well would seal again. Was that a fate worse than death?

Kagome stopped walking as the thought crossed through her. Was she walking away from her only connection to this era, to her home?

The light touch of Inuyasha made her look at him. "Inuyasha?" She looked around her at the others. They were her family, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, even Kouga and Ayame, she didn't want to let them go.

"Don't worry Kagome." Inuyasha said as if reading her mind. "We fight together, we live together."

"What if that's not a part of our destiny." She asked as he held onto his hand tightly for reassurance.

"Kagome, I don't believe in destiny, I believe in fate. It was fate that you came to me again after 500 years, it was fate that the Shikon was within you, it was fate that we met Sango and Miroku, it was fate that we killed Naraku with them, it was fate that we fell in love and mated and had a child, and now it is fate that we walk into this battle."

"What about after that?"

"Fate will decide, it's done us well until now, and I trust it to continue." He kissed her hand.

They watched as Kagome nodded slowly and moved herself to rest her head on his chest. He let her and brought his chin to her shoulder, perching it there.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and sighed, he understood how she felt. He hadn't slept well in the past couple of days either and even had let himself sleep laying with Rin in an attempt to relax. But still, what Inuyasha had said had calmed him, it was fate he had met Rin, it was fate that she had healed his heart, and it was fate that she had made it possible for him to reunite with his brother. Fate would take care of them, as it always had done.

Everyone watched as the wind circled them and the presence of Kagura entered the air. Her presence filled all of them with a sense of hope and the faith to listen to Inuyasha and what he was about to say.

"So this is it?" Miroku whispered as he watched Inuyasha loosen his hold on Kagome before kissing her forehead. The girl's eyes closed as he did this and then opened to look at him as his hands let her go of her body.

"Yeah." Sango said next to him while taking his hand into hers. "I guess now we wait for him?"

"It's pretty much all we can do." Kouga popped his neck as he added in his two cents worth.

"Do you smell him Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

"So what do we do, just stand here?" Ayame scowled from her place beside Kouga. The group looked at her startled and then turned towards the direction the castle was hidden.

"Probably best, that way he can't get behind us." Inuyasha looked up at the sky and noticed how the clouds were swirling. The sun hit them at a strange angle and he was surprised to see the red tint in them—it made him uneasy—as if the clouds were saying: You're missing something, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let his eyes dart around, searching for the one thing he had missed, it came to him in the form of Yutara. Inuyasha looked at her surprised to see her. "Yutara?"

Everyone looked at the young woman heading towards them. Kagome felt the twinge in her heart grow stronger, something was desperately wrong. The sluggish movements Yutara was making reminded her of an old zombie movie.

As the girl came into view Kagome noticed something else that was distinctly wrong. She shuddered as the unfeeling eyes looked at her with no emotions in their depths at all. "It's a trap!" Kagome yelled as she put an arrow on her bow.

As her voice filled the air Yutara's hands began to glow, a poison like substance dripped from her fingers.

"Doku?" Sesshoumaru whispered. "Inuyasha!"

"Right." The group jumped apart, Inuyasha grabbing Kagome as Yutara unleashed the poison from her finger tips. Everything it hit instantly melted: trees, bushes, birds, animals, flowers—everything it touched died.

"Who is this?" Kouga growled out from across the battle field where he had landed.

"It's Yutara, she's our friend." Miroku called to him as Sango handed him one of her exterminator mask to prevent the poison from getting to their lungs.

"Are you sure?" Ayame yelled as she dodged another poison attack.

"I was." Miroku replied as he grabbed Sango's arm dodging the same attack. "Should have brought Kirara."

"I trust her to protect Mika." Sango muttered as they hid behind a tree.

"So do I but—."

Poison melted the tree and suddenly they found themselves in the grasp of Sesshoumaru. "Now is not the time to talk…"

"Yutara what're you doing!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of the way, Kagome on his back wearing his Haori for protection. He glanced at Sango and Miroku to make sure they were okay and was glad to see Sesshoumaru holding onto them.

"Inuyasha, her eyes are vacant." Kagome said from his back. "She's being controlled."

"Are you sure?"

"Um." Kagome voiced with a nod. "Let me down."

"If we stop we'll get hit." He dodged another attack.

"I can figure out what's controlling her if I can feel it out but we have to stop."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, debating his options. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"You can touch her right, the poison won't hurt you?"

"It will harm me not as it would you."

Inuyasha felt his eye twitch. "Give me a god damn straight answer you bastard!"

"I will survive if it touches me."

"Then grab her and hold her still!"

Sesshoumaru rushed forward and grabbed Yutara at the same time Inuyasha let Kagome down and everything went still as they all felt Kagome stretch out her powers into the clearing.

Kagome pushed as hard as she could without hurting Sesshoumaru. She could see smoke rising from him as her spiritual energy grazed him and went to the struggling Yutara. The second the energy touched her she froze as did everyone in the clearing.

A red line appeared on the ground, it was familiar to Kagome. "_This line?" _She let her spiritual powers touch it and was instantly repealed by the feeling of evil within it. "_This is Akkanka."_

With determination Kagome walked forward and picked up the cord that connected Yutara to Akkanka. She pushed some spiritual energy through the line allowing it to make the path back to Akkanka. Quickly her head snapped in the direction the line went and ended. With a smirk she sent a message to him via the cord. "_I've found you—."_

Keeping a tight grip on the cord Kagome looked at Inuyasha and pointed with her free hand. "He's over there about 200 yards away."

Inuyasha turned towards the clearing she was indicating and growled. A part of him did not want to leave Kagome but another part of him knew he had to.

"Go, I'll protect Kagome."

Inuyasha's head snapped to his brother and he curtly nodded. With a motion towards Kouga and Ayame then Sango and Miroku, the five leapt in the direction of Akkanka.

Kagome looked towards Sesshoumaru and then to Yutara. She had no idea how to heal Yutara's mind, the strings were wrapped so tightly around her mind that she was afraid to attempt to break them as she had her own.

She took a step forward and noticed that Yutara's eyes had changed—they were the eyes of Yutara their friend.

"Kagome?" The young woman said her eyes taking in the destroyed forest. "Akkanka—he—." Tears filled her eyes.

"I know, he's controlling you, this isn't your fault."

"No," Yutara looked at Kagome with eyes full of self hate. "He's my Otou-san."

-break-

Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango had slowed to a walk as they all stretched out their senses trying to find Akkanka.

"Kagome did say this direction, right?" Sango asked timidly as her eyes darted around looking for any sign of the demon.

"Yeah, about 200 yards." Inuyasha confirmed as he took darted his eyes in all directions. He took tentative sniffs, looking for the smell of Akkanka but, much to his own surprise found none.

"Shit!"

Startled everyone turned as they heard Kouga cuss behind them in time to see him fall foreword with a small knife logged into the back of his neck. He landed hard on his hands and knees, trying to remain stable, as blood flowed from the wound.

"Kouga!" Ayame cried as she moved to her mate's side. She quickly put pressure on his neck as her eyes moved around hastily looking for the threat. A low growl came from her throat as her eyes moved left then right.

Inuyasha was on edge as he looked around frantically for any signs of an attacker, but there was no one there— no one but them anywhere. "Fuck—."

As if by prior arrangement they formed a small circle around Kouga and Ayame so no one's back was exposed. Adrenaline took hold of them as they watched for any sign of Akkanka or another attacker.

"I bet you're wondering what just happened?" The voice seemed to echo off the trees coming in all directions, bouncing and humiliating.

"Is that you Akkanka?" Inuyasha said back. Behind him he heard Kouga remove the knife from his neck with a yank.

"It's poison." He whispered for Inuyasha's ears. "But I'll be fine."

"How can you be fine if you're poisoned?" Inuyasha whispered back harshly as his eyes searched for the assailant. A tree rustled to his right and his eyes darted but nothing could be seen.

Kouga snorted. "It's not that much poison, it's barely enough to hurt a human." Kouga looked at Sango and Miroku. "Watch yourselves."

"Got it." Sango and Miroku nodded rigidly.

"Akkanka, come out and fight like a man!"

There was no reply.

-break-

Akkanka smiled. They had fallen for his rouse quite nicely. Moving stealthily through the trees he stopped as he came to the clearing with Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Yutara. The sight of Kagome filled his eyes and he felt the twinge in his heart turn into a raging fire.

The red Hakama, the white Haori. Something inside of him snapped at the sight of her, rushing forward in his mind like a dam. He let go of all the strings that he currently held on everyone in the world, he let go of Yutara, his palace guards, his servants, and everyone he had ever met and tormented. And as he let go, something in his mind leapt forward into place that had not been there for over five thousand years.

Akkanka's eyes glazed over unseeing as one thing and one thing only came into his mind and caused him to scream.

"AIRASHII!"

Kagome's head snapped up and looked towards the scream. There she saw Akkanka, his body shaking with rage.

"You bitch!" Akkanka yelled as he moved forward. "How dare you, I thought you loved me and then you go and feed your still beating heart to a half dog?"

Sesshoumaru was torn, he had to keep Yutara under control but—Kagome could be in horrible danger. He narrowed his eyes as he came to a hasty conclusion. If he stepped any closer, Sesshoumaru would strike.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned, the string in her hand was weakening, she could tell as she held onto it tightly. For some reason, Akkanka's powers were waning.

Akkanka stepped closer to Kagome, and in that second Sesshoumaru threw Yutara as hard as he could away from them and jumped Akkanka. His whip lashed out, cutting into the man's cheek deeply. The other demon snarled and jumped away his eyes flashing a deep gold. Sesshoumaru watched in confusion, hadn't Akkanka's eyes been red before?

Akkanka stood now a few feet away, crouching and growling low in his throat. How dare this demon step in his way? He stood to his full height and looked at Kagome with his angered eyes.

"He let his brother fight his battle?" He growled out baring his teeth. "Airashii, how could you turn to him?"

Kagome felt the name enter her, yes, she knew she was Airashii but what did Akkanka know of Airashii? Why did he seem so angry about her being Airashii? What the hell was going on?

"Come on Airashii, answer me!"

"No," Kagome said as she stepped behind Sesshoumaru's right shoulder drawling her bow. "You answer me, why are you calling me Airashii, Akkanka?"

The expression on his face actually caused her pain. He looked so hurt, almost like her words had been a weapon to his heart. She lowered her bow and looked into the golden eyes that reminded her so much of Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

"Airashii, have you forgotten me?" He said in a sad voice. His body seemed to slump as he said it, the golden eyes becoming so dull that Kagome felt her heart lurch in her chest. "It's me Meiyo."

Inside of Kagome she heard a small voice, it was calling for Meiyo, it wanted to see him. Kagome clutched her chest and fell to one knee as the urge grew stronger and stronger. In front of her Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. He didn't know what was happening to Kagome and to a degree that unnerved him. He kept his eyes trained on Akkanka knowing that he must keep his eye on the immediate threat.

Kagome was battling within herself, she could feel something pushing hard in her mind and she knew it was Airashii, she was trying to get out. "_No."_ Kagome yelled at her trying to keep her in her place. She gritted her teeth as it became harder and harder to keep Airashii at bay.

"Airashii." Meiyo's voice came from Akkanka's body.

It was with that sound that Kagome's eyes went from brown to blue. "Meiyo-kun."

-break-

Rin was busy watching the children, between the three wolf pup and her own pup there was now considerable damage to old Kaede's hut. They had only been entertained by the crayons for a little over an hour before they had gotten bored and started to tussle. It was a good thing that they had decided to stay at Kaede's old hut, otherwise Rin was sure, they would have destroyed something valuable.

Kuroikeme had managed to grab onto one of the little girls pigtails which caused her to cry rather loudly. "Kuroikeme," Rin scolded as she pried his fingers out of the red hair. "You have to play nice."

"No." The little boy squirmed away at which time the red head retaliated by pulling on a puppy ear. He broke into tears instantly at the tugging. "Okaa-san!"

"Oh God help me." Rin called as she comforted her son and scolded the wolf pup. "Shippo, help me."

The somewhat younger teen nodded and moved to Rin's side. He spoke in the canine language knowing the children would all respond to it. They all seemed to calm at the sound and then turned on Shippo, much to Rin's relief. They piled on him rolling and nipping and playing. Shippo gave into it and started to wrestle with them.

With all the chaos Rin had neglected the one child she was supposed to watch the closest—Mikaren.

The child now stood at the top of the shrine, looking at the graves of Miko's passed. As her bare feet touched the ground of the freshly dug graves the earth changed, becoming green instead of brown.

She smiled at the graves of Kikyo and Kaede with unnaturally soft ruby lips. Her eyes, so soft and tender like the outside of a walnut, shone brightly as they focused on her ancestors graves with love. She reached forward and touched the grave of Kikyo.

"Airashii." She murmured as her hands brushed the top of the mini shrine that encompassed the ashes of Kikyo.

She brought her hands up in prayer and then bowed to the two tall stones before her with a sensitive look. The stones, set solid as they were, could not have bowed back but the trees seemed to bow with her. The clouds began to circle above her head and as they did something, much like a tornado began to form.

It twisted as the fast wind became even faster before it completely dissolved into the air and left a vacant overcast sky in its wake. Her eyes clouded over and became a slight gray before she looked at the world she was seeing with clearer vision, her true vision.

"Amo—," She whispered in an old language, a language that didn't belong in Japan. "Eta—Amo." The language flew from her lips—coming from a child that was neither from its country or its heritage.

The sky formed in her hands as she cupped them, it was like the world was in her hands in that moment. Clouds appeared out of nowhere and formed into a dark sheet of gray paper. It was not long before the clouds let loose a strong storm of lighting, thunder, and rain. The rain fell into her cupped hands and she looked into the water that pooled there.

"My eyes." She whispered as she watched the grey eyes form in the pool of water. "They're grey." With a clap of thunder her body shook with power and her fingers elongated as did her actual height and the length of her hair. She parted her hands and let the water fall to the ground.

Her face contorted into someone else as shifted into another person from another time far away and long since passed. Her childish cloths were replaced with a white gown that flowed all the way to her ankles and was tied by a soft blue Obi. Her hair was long and black reaching past her waist. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were vacant before she opened them wide and stared with shock at her hands.

"I was dead," She questioned as she looked herself over with large eyes. "I'm alive?"

Her heart pounded beneath her finger tips and the hormones in her system came into a rush around her as she breathed deeply and widely. She shook once again with a brutal rage and then her eyes rolled back in her head as she shook violently. Pulling her head at an odd angle she looked out into the distance with eyes of dark sadistic black.

"Egoarm quiae egous ."

-break-

Mama watched the little Seika as she ran outside under the window of the kitchen. Her oddly colored hair was just now reaching her shoulders and had an odd curl about it that was similar to her mothers. Jii-chan was at her side listening to the little girl talk on and on about this and that.

She skipped while the old man was holding her hand tightly so that the little yottsu didn't get away and rummage around in places she wasn't meant to be. The girl tugged at his hand trying to break free so she could play in the yard around Wagakoiki. She felt a pull to the tree as she watched it sway back and forth.

"Jii-chan!" she cried and pointed at the tree. He knelt beside her and looked at it with a smile.

"Would you like to go over there?"

"Yes." She said happily as they started to walk towards Wagakoiki. When they reached the tree she easily jumped over the little fence when Jii-chan let her go and touched the bark on the tree. The second she did she felt a memory launch inside of her brain. The force of it actually knocked her over.

"Seika?" Jii-chan attempted to get over the white fence but was unable to as his old bones ached at the effort. "Mama!"

Seika looked at the tree, he once bluish gold eyes glazing over as an odd sensation filed her every bone. The tree began to glow a light green all around it, the bark, the branches, the leaves, all of them were glowing a deep green. The green moved to the well house as the wood of Wagakoiki and Goshinbock within it began to glow the same color.

"Jii-chan, what's wrong?" Mama said as she rushed outside just in time to watch the tree glow even brighter. She gasped as Seika looked at the tree with vacant eyes. "Seika-chan?"

With a speed that neither Mama nor Jii-chan could match Seika took off and headed for the well house. Her small hands found the sliding door and her little fingers worked themselves into it just enough to push it opened and allow her to dart inside. She slipped into the room and fell down the stairs landing on her bottom and closing her eyes tight before biting her lip to hold back her tears.

Once she was under control she stood, the sound of her grandmother and her grandfather behind her—yelling for her to stop. With a gulp the little girl moved to the well and touched the edge of it, holding it slightly with her tiny clawed hand.

It glowed brighter under her touch as she pulled herself up onto its ledge and set on the side looking down into the dark depth. She pushed off, knowing that she was supposed to go there—to the time she had been born. As she fell she felt her grandmother's fingers touch her back but it was too late, Mama could not stop her from plunging into a world that was oddly—unknown.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_

Latin Translation: _I love_ and _I am that I am_


	42. Confusion

Revised and Adapted 9/29/2010

Chapter XLII: Confusion

Oh be true

The gentleness in you

The feel of your fingertips

And the lusciousness they rip

My heart, nearly always thundering

Is slowed, it stops rumbling

And nothing can account for this

Nothing, not even true love's kiss

But I know of one thing

One true sublime that conquers my endings

The presence, just the feel

Of you is so surreal

It makes me feel slightly more gentle

Makes my heart seem less dismal

Your presence love, it softens me

Your presence dear, allows me to breath

Flower Twenty-five

"Where am I?"

A woman with silver hair and golden blue eyes set at the bottom of the well, her legs folded beneath her and her hair resting over her shoulders. She was naked, the hair her only cloths as it sheeted her breast like cloth. She brought her hands up to look at them and gasped at the dainty claws on her fingers. She used two of those dainty claws to pick at her fine silver hair and yelped when she noticed her well-endowed chest.

"I'm a woman?" she asked the air with confusion, she was almost positive that she was not a she but in fact a he. "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly a voice inside of the now full grown Seika sounded. It was comforting as it told her that everything was as it should be and not to worry. It told her that she was of a different life now but still had the same soul.

Shakily she stood and looked around her at the wooden walls of the well, seeing the veins and wondering why they were there. The well she remembered seeing a minute ago had no veins like this. She looked above her and was amazed to see the sky, dark and grey like a thunder storm was approaching. The well she had just left had been housed by a small hut like structure; it didn't stand in the free air. Carefully she jumped up and landed on the edge of the well. She was amazed to take in the place around her. There was green grass and trees and flowers and birds and other small animals. A butterfly went past her, its wings batting slowly.

A cold breeze came over her and she shook slightly as the air made her skin prickle. A glow came over her slowly and spread from her tip toes to her head before a white gown covered her nakedness, warming her instantly. She brought her arm up and looked at the sleeve of the gown, watching it flutter in the cold wind with fascination. Somehow, in a way she could not explain, these cloths were familiar and brought her back to a place she had once been, a soft place, a gentle place, a—home—perhaps. The wind brought an odd smell to her and she looked around hastily.

"Okaa-san?" She mumbled as the smell of flowers hit her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent was such a comfort to her confused mind. Once again the odd sense filled her that she was not supposed to be a she. She knitted her eyebrows and looked down at her now covered body. She brought one hand up and tentatively touched the covered orb on her chest. She squeezed lightly and was surprised to find it was delightfully soft and malleable in her fingers.

The odd memory of her mother's own breast came to her. She remembered suckling on them gaining nourishment for the her as she was cuddled and loved. It was a warming thought, the feel of her mother as she nursed. The scent hit her nose again and she turned in the direction it was coming from. The overwhelming urge to see her mother filled her strongly, so strongly that she thought it was not just her wanting to see her mother but was in fact her and someone else wanting to see her mother.

Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her whole body bristled with an odd sensation of electricity, her eyes darted around her as that feeling of panic set in. She jumped as high as she cold and out of the way as a large bolt of lightning landed in the clearing scorching the spot she had just stood in.

"You dodged quit well, hanyou."

Seika turned and looked at the other woman who was standing on the other side of the clearing. She was wearing the tradition garb of a miko, red Hakama and white Haori. "Who are you?"

"That's right you would not know me as I am now. As you are now." Carefully the two women circled each other as they spoke.

Seika felt something tugging at the back of her mind, the thought that she should be a man, it was deep and forceful. And the feeling only increased as she watched the woman in front of her. It was like there was something in her calling out to her, a memory of someone she had once met in another life or another time. "What do you want from me?"

The woman smiled and stepped forward, "I want you dead, Bachigotta."

Seika's mind went completely blank at her words. She was no more but instead in her place was someone else, someone she had been and now would be again.

-break-

"What do we do?" Sango asked as she shifted her eyes around her looking for any sign of Akkanka.

Inuyasha sniffed the air but the smell was gone. "Shit, I can't get the scent."

"I think we need to get back to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. That's the most likely place for Akkanka to go." Miroku supplied as he stood back to back with Sango, his own eyes shifting for even a glimpse of Akkanka.

"What if he went to Mika?" Sango said with her hand clutched on her weapon."

"I don't think he would, he's shown he wants Kagome dead twice and left Mika alone. It's more likely he would go to Kagome first." Miroku supplied as he too clutched his staff. He felt oddly naked without his wind tunnel at that moment. He hadn't missed it in years but now—as he stood protecting his children, his family—he wished he would have been able to keep it, even if it would have killed him.

Inuyasha nodded and looked down to Kouga who was breathing with difficulty. Ayame was at his side applying pressure to the heavily bleeding wound on his neck. Inuyasha smelt the worry coming off of her in waves—Kouga was in trouble.

"Can he continue?" Inuyasha asked already knowing the answer.

Ayame looked up at Inuyasha and shook her head. They both knew that there was no way Kouga would be able to fight. The poison in his body was affecting him more than he would let on. If it wasn't the bleeding would have stopped by now. A violent cough erupted from the wolf and he shoved his head in his arm, coughing into it. When he pulled away the evidence of blood was on his sleeve. Ayame's eyes widened and she looked at Inuyasha frightened—the poison was spreading fast.

"I need to get Kouga to the village." Ayame said with pleading eyes as she continued to hold a compress to his neck.

Inuyasha sniffed the air around Kouga and frowned in worry. Death was not in his scent but that was not to say he wasn't in danger. The flesh around the wound had a sickening scent to it, the scent he associated with dying flesh. With a deep breath Inuyasha nodded at Ayame. "Take him to the village. Rin should know something to give him."

Ayame nodded and stood to her feet, hauling Kouga up onto her back. Kouga attempted to protest but was unable to as another fit of coughing hit him, blood spilling onto the ground with each wracking breath.

Sango looked at the wolf and then at Ayame. "The poison is in his lungs, you must hurry before he can't breathe."

Ayame bit her lip as she held onto Kouga tightly and nodded at Sango before jumping in the air and heading away from them back to Kaede's old hut. As she jumped away they heard Kouga cough again, this time so harshly that they feared Ayame would not make it in time. But they had no time to think of that now, they needed to find Akkanka before Akkanka found those they were trying desperately to protect.

"Should we head to Kagome?" Sango glanced over at Inuyasha from his spot at her shoulder but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. His ears were twitching on his head quickly as he sniffed and looked around him.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, but we don't exactly have your ears—." Miroku said drily as Inuyasha shot him a look.

"I just heard a scream—sounded like someone said—Airashii." Inuyasha knitted his eyebrows together at the thought. It had been a man's voice, a man he was sure he had heard before. The sound echoed around him and he closed his eyes, trying desperately to determine where the scream had come from._"Where's it coming from?"_

Suddenly the noise struck his ears again and his head shot up in the direction they had left Kagome. His ears twitched as he heard a scream again. The voice was familiar, the same voice that had been in front of them only moment before. "Akkanka!"

He leapt in the direction of the voice leaving Miroku and Sango behind, confused.

-break-

Ayame arrived in the village to see Rin nearly pulling out her hair over the four demon children she and Shippo were watching. The poor woman was pulling them apart, scolding them for this and that as they attempted to destroy everything around them.

"No Kuroikeme, don't you dare!" She grabbed the little boy, pulling him off Ayame and Kouga's youngest, Nishiai. Their middle child was playing with a very breakable pot in front of the hut. Rin saw and with a gasp yelled at Shippo, "Shippo stop her, no—no—dear leave that alone." Rin rushed Nishiai, huffing in exhaustion as the children dodged her and played, ignoring the human adult trying to control them.

"Rin?" Ayame interrupted as she came near, her children ignored her, which was typical when they were playing, especially when they were tormenting everything around them—mainly a certain fox kit.

Rin turned and took in the prone figure of Kouga on Ayame's back. He looked pale, his eyes closed tightly as sweat dripped down his face from pain, not exhaustion. She rushed to Ayame and helped her bring the man into the hut.

Briefly Ayame looked to her children and barked at them. They all turned and looked at her with young understanding, '_Don't you dare move from this spot, or it will be your head_.' They barked back their compliance before attacking Shippo again. The kit knew that something was terribly wrong with Kouga but wisely decided to tend to the demon children instead.

They entered the hut laying a now unconscious Kouga down on the worn wood floor. "What happened?" Rin questioned as she quickly took a wash cloth and dipped it straight into their water supply before placing it on his head.

"He was stabbed, the knife was poisoned." Ayame indicated the wound that was still bleeding on his neck.

Rin looked at the wound hard, her eyes focused on the blood that was still seeping from his neck. There was an odd color to that blood, a color that Rin as the mate of a Doku recognized. "This is the same poison as Sesshoumaru." Quickly Rin stood and moved to the side of the hut that herbs were still kept. She remembered Kaede teaching her how to make the remedy to such a poison because of her own child's ability to use it. Kaede had thought it was important for Rin to know how to heal herself or other's should the young Kuriokeme ever accidently hurt anyone with the poison claws he had inherited from his father. Hastily she brought out a few herbs, placing them in the grinding bowl and mashing them together into a thin strong smelling paste.

Ayame covered her nose and coughed at the smell but Rin ignored her moving to Kouga to put as much of the mixture as she could on the wound. "This will neutralize the poison that keeps the wound bleeding."

Ayame nodded and watched as Rin added some water to the mixture and smashed another unknown plant into it.

"Tilt his head up." She demanded and Ayame complied, lifting Kouga's head up enough for him to drink. Kouga took in the mixture unconsciously before coughing and wheezing.

Ayame set him up, patting his back as he coughed hard. "Will he be okay?"

"I think so." Rin said with a nod as she placed the mixture next to Kouga. "He will need to rest and let the medicine take effect. It could be a few hours before the poison starts to disperse."

Ayame nodded and laid Kouga back down when his coughing ceased. He appeared to be breathing better and the wound was already beginning to heal up, much to her relief. "Thank you Rin, thank you. I don't know what I would do without him."

Rin looked at her and nodded her understanding. "I don't know what I would do without Sesshoumaru and Kuroikeme. They're my life." She looked at her lap and smiled as the image of her mate and child filled her head. Outside she heard the little boy's squeal as he played with Ayame's girls and Shippo.

Ayame looked at the children just outside the door and smiled, content to see her children happy. Suddenly a thought crossed her and she looked around the hut, glancing in every direction for the two human children of the group. "Rin, where's Mika and Shokuro?"

Rin looked around as well as panic set in her heart. "On no." She whispered as she stood and moved quickly out of the hut in a terror. "Shippo-kun, where are Mika and Shokuro!"

Shippo set up quickly and the children stopped their play at the sound of the panicked voice. "Mika and Shokuro?" He said with wide eyes. He looked around quickly but they were not to be seen. "I don't know."

"Damn it." Rin said, cussing for perhaps the first time in her whole life. "Ayame?' She turned around and looked back at the wolf female, her eyes frightened and swelling with tears.

Ayame quickly sniffed the air, trying to catch the children's scent. She picked it up easily enough and moved from the hut. Once outside she found the freshest scent she could and looked towards the path she had just come from."No." she said as she looked back at Rin. "They went towards the battle."

Rin fell to her knees and looked towards Wagakoiki then back at Ayame. "You have to—."

Ayame was already gone.

-break-

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said with a strange look on his face as the woman with bright blue eyes stepped closer to Akkanka or at least who he thought was Akkanka.

She didn't respond however as she stepped towards him her eyes sad, his eyes filled with an odd mixture of hatred and love. The love was quickly knocked from his vision, however, when he noticed how close she was getting. "You bitch." He yelled as he jumped back a few feet. "How dare you take another, how dare you!"

"Meiyo, you don't understand." The woman who looked like Kagome responded in a voice that was not her own. "Time changes us, it changed me, for the good."

Sesshoumaru watched surprised, the language that came from Kagome's mouth was none he had ever heard but the name that had left her lips he recognized. 'Meiyo' the demon who had sired the very first hanyou and 'Airashii' –Kagome's previous incarnation—was the woman who had bore that child. Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the man before him, this tale was becoming stranger and stranger. Could it be that Akkanka was another piece of the puzzle? That he, the man who had tried to kill them all and threatened Mika's very life, was in fact Meiyo's reincarnation? If that was so—then why was he fighting Kagome? Why would he want to kill his lover?

"I understand perfectly, you betrayed me, you bedded some half dog and left me, and your soul never even looked for mine, did it! Did it?" For a moment the ancient language lapsed and Sesshoumaru was able to understand the words that Akkanka—Meiyo—had screamed.

Realization came to Sesshoumaru as the now comprehendible language left Meiyo/Akkanka's mouth. Akkanka—Meiyo—looked to Kagome out of jealous hate. Kagome as Airashii was his mate, and as his mate Airashii—Kagome—had betrayed him by loving another.

"Meiyo-kun, it's not like that." Airashii/Kagome took another step toward him. "It is the way of souls—we—we were just not meant—."

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!"

"No, Meiyo!" She yelled back, "You must listen!"

Sesshoumaru smelled the scent of Inuyasha approaching and looked over his shoulder as the man shouted to him. "Sesshoumaru!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled back. "Don't get close to them!"

Inuyasha came to a stop next to his brother as he listened to him for the first time in his life. He then looked to Kagome and realized instantly that this woman in front of Akkanka was not Kagome at all. He felt his heart race at the very thought of it. His Kagome was gone and in her place was a woman who looked exactly like her except for her blue eyes but held a different voice.

"He said Airashii," Sesshoumaru started all the sudden. "And called himself Meiyo. When Kagome heard it her eyes changed." He pointed to the young girl who was looking at Akkanka with love in her eyes as if he was Inuyasha. The look in her eyes actually made Inuyasha's heart tighten. He had never seen her look at anyone other than him like that and it hurt to think that she felt that way about someone else.

"Did you say, Meiyo—and Airashii?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Inuyasha looked at the two as he began to fit things together in his mind. Sango, and Miroku, showed up behind them and took in the scene with confusion.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked as he came to stand next to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Both men spared him a glance before focusing back on the figure of Kagome/Airashii and Akkanka/Meiyo.

Without looking away from Kagome and Akkanka Inuyasha addressed his brother with worry. "What happened after that? What do you know?"

Sesshoumaru did not speak for several minutes as he looked at the two people in front of them. "I think, Akkanka is Mieyo's reincarnation."

"Meiyo?" Sango said with wide eyes. "You mean, Airashii's lover?"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the demon exterminator and nodded shortly. "The very same."

In the distance Airashii/Kagome was trying to sooth the jilted lover. "Meiyo, you have to hear what I have to say."

"I don't want to listen." The man replied with tears in his now golden eyes. He looked at her with love in his heart that burned him as he thought of her. "You—You betrayed me."

"I did not betray you." She replied. "It is complicated what has happened throughout centuries of reincarnation. I have grown—my soul has learned things it had never known before."

"Why couldn't it learn those things with me?"

"It was not the God's will that I learned them on my own."

-break-

The grown Seika looked at the grown Mikaren, inside both of them now was a man they had both been in the past. Inside Seika was the child Bachigotta—the original Hanyou. And inside of Mikaren—at least at the moment—was Kyoudai, one of the original four Miko and Houshi. Both were looking at each other, an old history surfacing between them.

"Do you know who I am now?" Mikaren asked in the voice of Kyoudai.

"I know, you bastard." Seika replied in the voice of Bachigotta. They circled each other, Bachigotta/Seika flexing their claws as they snarled at the calm Mika/Kyoudai. "Have you come to fulfill my mother's final wish?"

"To destroy all demons and purify you bastard Hanyous?" Mika/Kyoudai smiled and licked their lips. "Yes, it is time but there is a slight change in plans."

"Change in plans?" Bachigotta/Seika asked curiously as they trained their eyes on the sly form of Mika/Kyoudai.

"Yes, a change in plans." Mika/Kyoudai popped their joint neck. "You, sin of Airashii, I want you dead."

"Is it not enough to purify me? To take the part of me that makes me powerful!"

"No!" Kyoudai/Mika screamed and a lightning bolt hit the earth beside Bachigotta/Seika, scorching the ground. Bachigotta/Seika didn't even flinch. "You destroyed my life. I raised you as my son as I promised your mother but it wasn't enough. We were exposed and for that we paid dearly."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything!" Another lightning bolt hit the earth starting a small fire beside the unflinching Bachigotta/Seika. Kyoudai/Mika stepped forward, eyes trained on the sickening sight of a grown Seika acting as Bachigotta. "If you had not been born." Another lightning bolt hit the earth leaving dark tracks of hate in its wake. "We would have been happy, Airashii and me." Another bolt flashed hitting so close to Bachigotta/Mika that the silver hair on their head was burnt. "Without you, we would have lived forever, we would have had children, we would have had a life!"

A lightning bolt came so close that Bachigotta/Mika had to jump back to avoid the strike. Every hair on their head was on end as the bolt dissipated into the sky.

"You fucked it all up! I should have killed you, I should have killed you like I did your father!"

"But you didn't, did you!" Bachigotta/Mika yelled back. "I lived and with my life I destroyed yours!" They smiled, their eyes lighting up with happiness as they looked at the scathing Kyoudai/Mika. "And I'm glad, you fucking bastard."

"Shut up!" Kyoudai/Mika screamed so loud that the earth seemed to shake under their feet. A bolt of lightning hit the ground a foot away from Bachigotta/Seika who dodged it expertly.

"Ha—."

"No!" Kyoudai/Mika screamed again cutting off Bachigotta/Seika. Another strike came down, quicker than the first. Bachigotta/Seika looked up surprised and attempted to dodge the bolt but, even with all the speed of their demon ancestors, they were unable to completely get away. The sound of the bolt hitting the earth hit their ears causing a sharp pain to come into both dog ears on their heads. It was an explosion of pain and blood that seemed to erupt into a sensation of burning flesh. They were then thrown away from the bolt by only the impact's force and in their vacated spot was a small crater filled with splattered blood.

Bachigotta/Seika laid on the ground for a second trying to gain some composure as the pain grew more and more intense. Slowly, they set up in pain and then frowned at the lack of sound around them. Everything was fuzzy and muffled as if it was not really there, as if they were not really there. They turned to look at Kyoudai/Mika and frowned as they saw their mouth move but nothing came to their ears, there was absolutely no sound. Curiosity overtook them and they reached up and touched their ears, feeling something hot and sticky before they brought it in front of their face.

"Blood?" They could not hear their own words but they could feel the vibrations in their throat. They repeated the phrase but heard nothing except an un-comprehendible muffled noise. "I can't hear?" They questioned and looked at Kyoudai/Mika for confirmation. The older person simply laughed in response, as their eyes looked on joyously at the bleeding Bachigotta/Seika. "I can't hear!"

-break-

The conversation between Kagome/Airashii and Akkanka/Meiyo was interrupted by the sound of a loud scream coming from the direction of Wagakoiki. Everyone turned to look towards the sound only to see a lightning storm ravaging the landscape. The scream sounded again, it was a person in great pain, unbelievable pain. Kagome/Airashii perked up at the sound. Their joint eyes searching in that direction, trying to see something that none of the others could see. One last scream ripped through the air and with it the image of Kagome/Airashii became that of a panicked mother. They brought their hands to their chest and their eyes became wide as they felt the pain of their child enter their body.

Without further thought they took off away from Meiyo/Akkanka, away from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and the unconscious Yutara, away from the battle field and in the direction they knew their child was currently in pain in.

Without preamble the others followed Airashii/Kagome as they tore a path into the forest. They moved faster than any demon, their will to find their hurting child more powerful than anything in the world. There was nothing that could stop them as they neared their child.

They entered the clearing within moments and gasped at the image in front of them. On the ground, to their eyes, was their child—both girl and boy—both adult and child—clutching their head as blood stained the joint hair of Bachigotta and Seika.

As one they called the names of their child, "Bachigotta-Seika!" and rushed to the side of the weeping figure.

"Okaa-san?" It said back as the scent of the mother filled their nose.

"What happened?"

Bachigotta/Seika could not hear to tell.

Kyoudai/Mika stepped away, their heart pounding in their combined chest at the sight of Airashii/Kagome. It was a shock, to see the image of Kyoudai's affections after such a long time. The Kyoudai in Mika was shaking with fear and desire at the sight of her, wanting to both jump her and strangle her at the same time.

The others entered the clearing as one, stopping only at the sight of blood.

"Shit." Inuyasha said as he looked at the blood pouring from the woman's head. "What the hell happened?" As if on instinct Inuyasha took a deep breath and froze as the scent of his daughter filled his nose. "Seika?"

The girl did not hear a word.

"Is that Seika?" Miroku said in a small voice as he studied the girl in Kagome/Airashii's arms.

Inuyasha did not answer but instead rushed forward towards the girl and his mate. A confused Meiyo/Akkanka kept his distance but did watch closely as the odd scent of someone he had never met but should know came to his nose. As Inuyasha approached the girl recognized his scent and whined for him. Airashii/Kagome, ever knowing of him, allowed him to comfort the girl, well aware that he would not harm her.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and as he did he noticed something the rest of them had not. His eyes focused on the girl who was hanging back—her eyes seeming to laugh at the sight before her—her scent was that of Mikaren.

"Well, it's a family reunion." The girl in question said as she watched the people before her. "Meiyo, Airashii, Bachigotta."

Meiyo/Akkanka and Airashii/Kagome looked up at the girl with confused eyes that soon became clear.

"Kyoudai." Airashii/Kagome voiced as they jointly stood and looked at Kyoudai with anger. "What have you done?"

"I am merely completing the deal we made."

"You did this to Bacigotta! Didn't you?"

"I did."

Meiyo/Akkanka stepped forward at this moment, their eyes becoming overcome with rage. "You bastard! You hurt my child!"

Kyoudai/Mika smiled and tilted their head to the side. "How perceptive of you."

Sesshoumaru gulped as the puzzle became more complex. Meiyo was before them in the body of Akkanka, Airashii was before them in the body of Kagome, and Bachigotta was in front of them in the body of Seika. Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl who had just spoken—she was diffidently Mika but who was inside of her—the other three—Kyoudai, Sasuga, and Sugoi? At the moment only Kyoudai had been recognized.

"Why did you do this Kyoudai!" Airashii/Kagome stepped closer to the laughing girl.

"Because of you—" Kyoudai/Mika replied. "If you had only come with me willingly instead of fucking this demon." He pointed at Meiyo/Akkanka. "This would not have had to happen."

"You sick bastard!"

"Awe, I believe Bachigotta is the true bastard."

"I believe," A new voice interjected—the voice of a woman. "That this needs to stop."

Everyone turned towards the person who had entered the clearing. It was a man, surprisingly, who looked remarkably like Kohaku except for his darker eyes and darker hair—the hair and eyes of his father. Inuyasha took a deep breath of the air, trying to get the scent of the person in front of him. He was filled with the smell of Shokuro.

"Sesshoumaru." Sango whispered to the dog demon knowing he would be able to smell what she could not. The demon lord looked at her and nodded, answering her unasked questioned. Sango looked at Miroku. "It's Shokuro."

Miroku nodded before pointing at the other strange person in the clearing. "And that is Mikaren."

Kyoudai/Mika froze at the sight of the man and gasped as he looked directly at them ignoring all others in the clearing. "Your plan has been foiled Kyoudai."

"Why are you not in this body Sugoi!"

"Twins are fickle, a part of each other." Sugoi/Shokuro drew his hands together and then apart. "Twins souls will always contain a part of each other. The part these twins shared, separated us."

Kyoudai/Mika narrowed their eyes. "We all made a deal. I understand that retch Airashii breaking it but you—you hated the demons as much as me!"

Sugoi/Shokuro looked on sadly at Kyoudai/Mikaren, the deep brown pools soft with pity. "Is your soul so hindered by Jealousy and Hate that it learned nothing in the fifteen thousand years we have been reincarnated from person to person?"

"Fuck off." Kyoudai/Mika said covering up their surprise as they looked on at Sugoi/Shokuro.

"You really have not." Sugoi/Shokuro answered for them. The wise eyes on his face looked at everyone else in the clearing. "You too Meiyo. Have you been so clouded by Hate and Jealousy that the lessons of your reincarnations have fallen on deaf ears?"

"I—don't understand." Meiyo/Akkanka mumbled as he looked at the ground in his lie.

Sugoi/Shokuro shook their joined head and looked at Kagome/Airashii with love. "It seems that yours is the only soul that really was able to learn in the thousands of reincarnations it bared."

"I have learned much." Airashii/Kagome responded. "I was not able to learn, however, until I was able to love again, love with a heart that was not naïve but instead wise with its knowledge of both demon and human."

"You have done well." Sugoi/Shokuro said back. "Unlike Kyoudai and Meiyo who have learned nothing."

Kyoudai/Mika's head snapped in the air and anger came into their joined eyes. "Shut up, Sugoi! My life has been shit every time I lived it. It never gets better."

"That is because you have not opened your eyes to the world the god's wanted you to see."

"Shut up, you don't understand you fucking old whore!" Kyoudai/Mika screamed and with that scream something inside their chest started to glow. "Just fucking stop it with your high and mighty shit, what do you know of my life?" The light in their chest became a dark black as they spoke. "I have lived horribly in every possible form: human, demon, male, female, slave, and lord and none of them have gone well—they've all been one failure after the other—one fucking miserable life after the other."

"That is because you refuse to see." Sugoi/Shokuro said with closed eyes.

And with those words the light in Kyoudai/Mika's chest exploded forth in a dark and wretched black fitting of the life Kyoudai had lived. They began to cough un-controllably as the light intensified to the point that no one could stare directly at them. They fell to the ground, hacking up blood and puss as the light seemed to travel from the place in their heart to their throat. They grabbed at their neck, their eyes wide as they stopped breathing, something clearly logged in their throat.

Sugoi/Shokuro watched on with sad eyes. "You brought that on yourself. You have brought all of this on yourself—on all of us."

With a gagging noise Kyoudai/Mika vomited violently onto the charred ground where the lightning that had deafened Bachigotta/Seika had struck. And in that vomit, surrounded by blood, puss, and the contents of their stomach set the jewel—was the Shikon-no-Tama Kagome had purified some six years before.

Sugoi/Shokuro bent forward, the jewel rolling right into their hand and at their touch the jewel faded into a gentle white. "Shikon—" They said with a smile. "Do your worse."

A rush of light hit the clearing and everyone within it felt themselves be picked up with a rush of violent wind.

"What's happening?" Sango screamed as she and Miroku held onto a nearby tree as tightly as they could, Miroku's strong grip attempting to keep both of them in place.

"I don't know!" He shouted back as he felt his fingers loosen on her. Right when he thought he was about to let go and lose her, Ayame appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of both of them. "Thank you." Miroku said relieved

"What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea."

Sesshoumaru appeared behind them suddenly but didn't say anything choosing to keep his eyes trained on the others instead, Inuyasha, Airashii/Kagome, Akkanka/Meiyo, Bachigotta/Seika, Sugoi/Shokuro, and Kyoudai/Mikaren.

The Shikon was unleashing every ounce of power within it, creating something accustom to a whirlpool that was pulling them all in. One by one they were pulled into the Shikon-no-Tama, all of them screaming and struggling except Sugoi/Shokuro who held the jewel in their joint hand. He made eye contact with Sesshoumaru, then Sango, then Miroku, and then Ayame who were holding on for dear life, and smiled as the jewel finally took everyone inside of it.

With one last strong gust Sugoi/Shokuro were also sucked into the jewel. Its mission done the Shikon-no-Tama fell to the ground, rolling across the charred earth until it rested just beneath Wagakoiki.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	43. Understanding: The Past Explained

Revised and Adapted 10/5/10

XLIII: Understanding: The Past Revealed

Soft and pink,

Soft and slick

A note of innocence

A note of loveliness

That is what I see in thee

That is what I believe

That the gentleness

Of the figures on your face

Are what makes me wonder

How to breathe.

That the slightness of your breath

That the hotness of your flesh

Is all I need to live and be.

So please, dear one

Before I die

Kiss me with those symbols

Let me fly.

Flower twenty-four

**-A Brief Pause-**

**-The Story of the Originals-**

"Meiyo!" A woman, resembling ever so slightly Kagome, ran into the room holding up a bow and an arrow as she excitedly made her way in front of him.

Her hair was done up into a high pony tall on her head and seemed to flow like a horses tail behind her. Her eyes were a dreamy blue that appeared easily excitable as they stood out beautifully against her porcelain skin and rosy colored cheeks. She was dressed in the cloths of her people, red Hakama and white Haori that matched the red tie in her mane of hair.

The room she had entered did not fit her cloths. White, tall Pillars lined the sides of the room, going from the beautiful fresco ceiling to the black marble floor, in a very archaic way. The ceiling was painted with images of men and woman, dressed in styles of old with arrows, staffs, and swords. Surrounding them was the heavens were the God's watched over them on clouds of grey and white.

"Meiyo!" she called again to the man who was sitting at the end of the room on a blue couch that resembled that of a modern sofa, it was a seat that would not be seen in modern Japan for almost fifteen thousand years.

The man's hair was a beautiful white and his ears were on the side of his head and were pointed resembling that of an elf, his skin was tan, his lips were a piercing black, and his cloths an off shade of white as well with a slight hinting of red on the edges of the sleeves. His eyes were his most distinctive feature, a deep and gentle gold that watched her with amusement and—love. He was handsome and majestic and looked almost scholarly in a way.

Slowly he stood up to greet her his golden eyes sparkling as he received her into his arms and twirled her around once before replanting her feet and laughing at the care free nature she had about her. "Airashii whatever happened to put you here in my arms?"

He spoke in an ancient language that although still known to the modern world was old and out of date. It was a rich language, the same language that had been spoken by Mikaren and Seika both.

"You have to see what I did, will you come?" She replied to him with a smile on her face and a pull to his hand.

He allowed this with a smile and put an arm around her shoulder. She started at the contact before looking up at him with love in her eyes. He laughed at her startled yet happy face before bending to kiss her pouting lips.

"Let us go."

She clapped with delight and took off from him motioning for him to follow. He smirked and jumped in her direction the left the comfort of the room, into a massive hallway with big opened windows that allowed the cool breeze to enter the home in a comforting manner. Outside was a luscious garden filled with exotic plants and birds. Flowers were on almost every bush and tree, blossoming in thousands of different colors, ranging from blue to pink, from green to purple. There were ponds filled with fish of rich colors and walk ways that passed over a small stream that fed it.

A salt water pond was located in the middle that held animals that would one day live in the sea. Clown fish, Parrot fish, small sharks, and crabs littered the giant pond. He kicked a tiny pebble into the pond and watched as the fish quickly swam away. He watched as the water rippled and smiled as one of the small sharks defiantly jumped into the air as if wanting to splash him.

They approached a small archery range where she had been practicing her art. On the target that was farthest away from them was one arrow struck directly into the bull's eye. Underneath the target were the remnants of four or five other arrows all of which were split down the middle.

"You did it!" He exclaimed with a smile as he approached the target in question. She smiled behind him as she skipped over to the spot and took his hand with all the happiness in her heart.

"Six times, I hit it in the same place six times." She smiled wider and twirled before falling into his arms with a light sigh and soft expression. "Are you proud?" she whispered in his arms and he tightened his hold to prove her insecurity false.

"Yes." He whispered back as he turned her chin towards him and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. The lips of ruby and odd black met in that moment and she sighed against his mouth as her arms came around his neck holding him to her as his arms wrapped around her waist.

They swayed back and forth as they kissed and she gasped as his hands roamed to her backside and he brought her up higher on him. She giggled as their lips parted and he smiled at her. He looked at her and felt the tug at his heart. Being together was forbidden but, he really loved her, her childish attitude, her sweet nature, it was not something you saw in a female demon. They were hard and cold, calculating, and always looking for the next best thing. Airashii was timid and sweet, with a wide smile and eyes filled with laughter.

Carefully he put his hand on her cheek as he lowered her to the ground. She was so amazing, so beautiful, and he—he was the opposite. "We should not be together."

"Neither can I but," Meiyo looked up into the sky studying the setting sun. "The world will never accept our relationship. A demon, a miko, they can never be together. I fear the ramifications if we stay together."

She looked at him with sad eyes and turned her face away from his to look at the arrows on the target. "I know." She mumbled.

The shadows grew longer and the yellow hue turned into a pink one with an orange backdrop that reminded one of Picasso as the colors of blue, grey, purple, red, pink, yellow, and orange mixed all together forming the black of the night sky. In the background crickets started to chirp as did little owls in the branches of the trees.

For all the love that was in her heart she knew it would never be accepted, a love like this between impurity and purity was not allowed in their world; it was a forbidden romance. With a sad tear making its way down her face she pushed Meiyo away from her and turned her back on him. She knew the gesture would haunt the demon. In demon culture turning your back on someone was the ultimate rejection.

"Go," She whispered and looked down at the ground then towards the target at her side. He watched her for only a moment then walked away very slowly, hesitantly. His heart was clutching in his chest at the sight of her back, her rejection hurt worse than any wound he had ever received and cut deeper than any knife or spear.

"Mein amo." He said as he disappeared into the night with one giant jump over the fence of her home. Once he was gone and she was sure of it she burst into tears and fell to the ground on her knees, holding her stomach protecting something precious as she moved past the point of sanity and into the realm of pure, complete self-hatred.

If the world knew of what she carried inside of her, if the Miko's and the Houshi's knew it was a demon's child then there was no telling what they would do to Meiyo. She had to protect him at all cost, he was the most precious thing in her life and if her child was to kill him then she would keep that child from him. It was better this way.

"As long as you're safe," She said to the night sky, "I can be happy."

Under her finger tips a child moved inside of her as if reacting to her melancholy mood.

"Airashii!" A man in flowing green robes came towards her in the dying light. He had witnessed the whole episode but knew better than to say anything.

Airashii turned to look at him and faked a smile, not really wanting him to feel welcomed in her garden. "Kyoudai, what brings you to my home?"

The smile on her face—though fake—seemed to warm Kyoudai's heart and he laughed a little with a blush before he smiled at her again. "Can't I just stop by and see you?"

"I guess." She said with an odd look on her face before she walked by him and motioned for him to follow. "But why so late at night?"

He followed her into the rather large house; she had lived there alone for a few years. All of her sister's had moved out leaving her in charge of their parent's estate while they traveled the world helping the humans and demons alike. Carefully they made their way into the very same stone pillared room that Meiyo had been an hour ago. The thought of it made Airashii sad but she covered it up quickly.

Inside the room were several pots of flowers which she went towards, after picking up two pairs of scissors. "Since you're here, help me cut the flowers back."

The smile on her face, the gentle white of her skin and the dark light of her hair made him breath in a shaky breath to keep control of himself. She was magnificent and perfect in every way to be his wife and it was with this reasoning that he nodded his head and took the vase from her.

He watched her closely as she reached forward and cut a few bits of leaves before looking back and studying the plant. The way her brow furrowed when she thought, the pout of her lip, the slight difference in eye color, the way her toes curled into the floor, the way her nose as it scrunched up, and the way her hair—the way it flowed over everything like a black glossy sea. Her fingers seemed to move in slow motion as she made them do as she pleased, they glided to the rose bush and touched the thorns, it was so erotic.

Kyoudai forced himself to remain in control, pushing his erection down with a mental barrier before she could realize what happened.

"Ow." She said suddenly bringing him out of his thinking. She put her finger to her mouth as a drop of blood hit the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just a small prick." She muttered with her finger in her mouth.

The sight of her sucking the blood from her finger made his loin's burn and he grunted with appreciation that she didn't notice. Carefully Airashii removed the finger from her mouth and looked at it, watching as it quickly healed before her eyes—she knew it was the demon child within her that had healed her so quickly.

"Why are you here Kyoudai?" She said suddenly, looking at him from the side of her eye as she put her finger down at her side. He watched the hand drop and smiled before taking it into his own. He ignored the way she went ridged at his touch and instead gently stroked the back of her hand.

"I just wanted to see you."

Airashii gulped knowing that he was here for other means. Delicately she removed her hand from his just now realizing the true depth of her situation. She was here, alone, with a man who wanted her as his bride and yet she had no bride to offer him. "Kyoudai, please, I do not wish to—,"

Quickly Kyoudai's face went from one of love and nurturing to absolute hate as he slapped her harshly across the face. "It's the demon isn't it? I saw you with him!"

She held her cheek and kept the tears locked inside her eyes and she looked at him in a way she had never looked at anyone before. "Leave." She said harshly as she held her cheek.

The look in her eyes haunted Kyoudai, it was pure hate, and she absolutely hated him. Roughly he grabbed her and pulled her to him, pressing a searing kiss to her protesting lips. She pushed his shoulders and kicked at his shins but he didn't let go until he was satisfied. Once he was he pushed her down where she landed hard on the ground. A string came into her side and she held onto it as the pain became unbearable.

"You carry his spawn, don't you?"

She looked up shocked and felt her heart skip a beat. "No, no!" She shook her head quickly. If Kyoudai knew that could be the end of her. If the other Miko's found out that she had breed with someone outside of her race then she was done. It was against everything she and the others had ever been taught as children and it was also against their morals to have sex outside of wedlock. That was enough for her to be punished severally but to add interracial breeding would send them over the edge.

"Don't worry," he said with a smirk. "I won't tell a soul." Kyoudai knew that this was his chance to use Airashii to his own advantage. He turned away from her walking out of the elaborate house without another word, leaving Airashii on the ground praying he wasn't lying.

-break-

Kyoudai and his brother Sasuga walked slowly through a back alley of the city both looking for a certain man. He was supposed to meet them here, dressed in all black a few hours before mid-night.

"Do you think he'll come?" Sasuga said as he shook with a slight fear of the place they were in. It was dingy and broken down, there were rats all around them burrowing, mating, and hunting down dinner all at the same time. He stepped on one of the little beast and was met with a loud shriek of protest.

"He'll be here I promised him a lot of money."

"Do you think this is worth it?" Sasuga questioned as he stood as close to his brother as possible trying not to step on another one of the little beast. "I mean, all of this for a woman?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Sasuga jumped in surprise as his brother grabbed the front of his cloths and shook him.

"This is not just any woman, this is the woman I want to marry."

"But she's tainted by that demon, Meiyo, you said it yourself."

Kyoudai threw him to the ground where he landed on a pair of mating rats who bit into his flesh in an effort to get away from him. He howled in pain and his brother kicked him to shut him up. "It doesn't matter." Kyoudai said as he watched his brother squirm underneath his foot. "I want her and that's it."

Sasuga nodded and stood up when his brother finally took his foot off his back. He dusted himself off and instantly felt a cold shiver go all the way up his spin. A man was standing across the alleyway wearing all black his eyes just barely showing from underneath his cloak. He was a corrupted Houshi—as they called them—a man of the cloth who had turned to other means of spiritual control to do his dirty work.

"Ah, you must be 'he who is unnamed.'"

"I am." The man said as he took a step towards them. "What is it you want me to do?"

"I wish for you to kill a man."

The man underneath the cloak nodded his head. "Name?"

"Meiyo, he is a demon—a dog demon."

"Interesting." The man stepped close to Sasuga and touched his shoulder. Sasuga yelped and dove behind his brother in fear. "It will be simple."

He turned and walked away without another word.

"When will I pay you?" Kyoudai called after him.

"I will find you when my job is done."

-break-

I don't know what words I can say,

The wind has a way,

To talk to me.

Flower's sing a silent lullaby,

I pray for reply,

I'm ready.

Quiet day's calm me,

Oh serenity—someone—please tell me

What is it they say?

Perhaps I'll know someday—

"Airashii!"

The sound of a sudden voice halted Airashii's as Kyoudai entered her garden and came to stand where she was currently cutting back some flowers.

"I thought I told you never to come here again Kyoudai?"

"Not the welcome I was hoping for." He said as he leaned against one of the many pillars that were near where she sat. "I just wanted to come and give you some news is all."

"News?" She repeated before standing up to look at him. He seemed to be sincere, but still—she had to wonder if he had any other motive. "What kind of news?"

Kyoudai pushed himself away from the pillar and circled her while making sure to look at her stomach for a long time. Hastily Airashii covered it as if trying to hide her pregnancy from him. The other Miko's had already noticed it and she had been condemned a whore for not following the proper channels of Miko and Houshi relations—little did they know that this child was not that of a Houshi.

"The news." She said impatiently as he walked around her for the second time.

She watched in horror as his hand reached out and touched her pregnant stomach from within the folds of her cloths. Quickly she stepped away and glared at him, as if trying to get him to leave with only her eyes.

"Well," he began as he looked up into her hateful yes. "I've heard something that might interest you."

"What?"

He leaned closer to her and she backed away but not before he was able to grab her arm and pull her close to him. So close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. A slimy feeling entered her as she remembered those lips on her own, so sickening and unnerving. Airashii attempted to get away from him, pushing him but he only held on tighter until he could get his mouth all the way to her ear. She felt moisture on her earlobe and gasped when she realized it was his tongue.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she tried ten million times harder to get away from him.

"No," He said calmly as he pulled her into an unwanted embrace. "Not till I tell you the news about Meiyo."

She stopped struggling, she hadn't heard from the father of her child since the last time she had seen him in the garden, when they had decided it was better for him to leave and for the linage of their child to remain a mystery. She had often laid awake at night, wondering where he was and what he was doing, if he was thinking about her, and if he missed her as much as she missed him. "What about Meiyo?"

Kyoudai pulled her face up so he could look her in the eyes; he pressed his lips to hers hard for a moment savoring the feel of them before abruptly pulling away from her. "He's dead."

Airashii wasn't able to even yell at him for the kiss at the sound of those horrible words.

-break-

"Child! Push, you must push!"

Airashii was sitting on the back of her rather large bed, nestled in her white sheets as two women held either leg back wide so that the other woman between her upturned knees could focus between her legs.

It had not been long before the women of her world—the Miko—had noticed the shaping of her stomach and the telltale signs of her impending birth. They all knew it to be a bastard's child, a child born without the approval of the Miko's or the Houshi's, however, to Airashii's credit, she had not told a soul of the father's true identity (with the exception of Kyoudai who had figured it out on his own) luckily Kyoudai had kept his mouth shut as to her child's linage. If they had found out, Airashii was certain they would have forced her to kill the child of sin. This birth was too condemning; it was too filthy to be warranted.

To Airashii, however, this child was a blessing, the only symbol of a deep love that she could never have again nor tell another soul about. She could only hope, as she laid there on the bed waiting for the child to be born into the world, that it would be born looking human and not like its father—that would be this child's only hope for life after birth.

"Airashii you must push harder." The midwife coaxed as she watched a set of feet appear in her vision. She gasped realizing that this birth would be more difficult than she had previously imagined. "Ladies." She said as she looked at the women helping pull Airashii's feet back. "This child is breech."

The two women's eyes opened wide as did Ariashii's. Breech births were difficult for both mother and child, nine times out of ten resulting in death of mother, child, or both. The midwife thought quickly directing each girl to a certain task as she prepared herself to pull the baby forcibly from Airashii's womb.

"This will be painful." She warned. "A living sign of your sin."

Airashii looked at the woman over her large stomach as she panted and groaned. The old midwife had no idea how true she spoke.

The midwife reached deeply into Airashii causing the young woman to cry in pain. "Push." She commanded and Airashii complied as she felt the old woman's hands grasp inside of her pulling on the baby's little legs. She pulled the baby as much as she could on the contracting, successfully pulling the baby out to the kneecaps.

"Come on you tempted whore." She ground out as they both panted waiting for the next contraction. "Expel this sin from your sinful womb!"

"My womb may be sinful, Sugoi." Airashii cried out loudly as the next contraction hit. "But my child is just a child not a sin!"

Sugoi looked at the woman in shock as one of the younger assisting Miko's pushed down on her stomach hard. Sugoi came back to herself as the baby was forced out of the birth canal. In a rush of baby, blood, and after birth the child was released and Airashii fell to the blankets panting and crying lightly with pain. Another cry joined her, a much smaller one.

A candle at the side of the bed, the only light that was in the room, flickered out as the little cry hit Airashii hard. The room went pitch black save for a small portion of the room that the moon reached. The midwife didn't need to help of the moon or the candle, however, as she made her way to the water basin and cleaned the baby off with a soft towel. She washed away the blood that stained the child's face, body, arms, and legs and then cut the cord that connected sin from sinner.

She then moved the child back to its mother placing it beside her as she lay. Airashii could see in the dark the same hair that had been on her lowers head, silver. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sniffled and reached a hand forward to touch the wet strands. The only thing she could think about was the baby's father, and his father's death.

One of the young Miko's lit the candle and as the room filled with its slight light they all gasped at the small child that was laying there with his mother.

"It is a demon." One of them said in a small panicked voice as they backed away from the still crying infant.

The infant had silver hair and little puppy ears atop its downy head. His eyes opened and Airashii's brown orbs were met with his beautiful golden ones.

"Leave." Sugoi ordered forcibly to the other two girls. Her eyes were calm and commanding forcing both of them to turn immediately and make their way out of the room. "Do not tell a soul what you have seen." She added.

Both women stopped and looked at her, "Yes Ma'am." They said in unison before fleeing the room.

"Airashii what have you done?"

Airashii looked up at the older woman and then down into the face of her now calm baby. The little boy was snuggled into her side, his nose twitching lightly and his ears on his head squirming, trying to stand up but unable to. "I have done nothing." She finally said. "This must be what a child of sin looks like."

"You lie." The woman said strongly as she set on the side of the bed and looked at the now sleeping infant. "This child looks like a demon."

Airashii didn't say anything as she picked up the bundle. She leaned against the headboard of her bed and looked on sadly at the small boy. She had known somewhere in the back of her mind that this boy would look like this, that he would take more after his father than his mother. The tears fell down her cheeks before she looked up at her friend.

"Sugoi." She said in a small unhappy voice. "He is a child of sin."

"Whose sin?" Suigoi asked as she looked at the woman with equally sad eyes.

Airashii looked at Sugoi and tried to smile but the smile would not come.

"Mine."

The sound brought both there faces up, startled. From the shadows came the face of Kyoudai. Airashii looked at him and felt all the anger in her heart return to her all at once. She hated this man; he was a slimy asshole who seemed to take joy out of the death of her mate. The way he had told her still made her skin crawl at night when she cried herself to sleep.

"Kyoudai?" Airashii said trying to hide her disdain, knowing that if she showed it in front Sugoi she would easily be reprimanded. Kyoudai smiled, knowing the position she was backed into right now, and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"I guess this is the price we pay for not going about things the way they are supposed to be gone about." He looked at her with determination in his eyes as if daring her to find another way.

Anger came across her face for all of a second and then she began to think of the advantages this might have. She looked at Sugoi who only moments ago had been questioning the child's race, if she could convince Sugoi—an old and wise Miko—that her child was simply the product of sin and had taken on sin's external form, then perhaps she could save both herself and her child.

Airashii looked at Kyoudai, weighing her options. Although it would help her in many ways she still had to wonder, was it worth it in the end? Airashii thought about it for a second. If she went along with this, if she pretended that—yes—Kyoudai was the father then she would have to be with Kyoudai—he would get the one thing that he had always wanted—the one thing she had thought she could never do. Airashii looked down at the baby and smiled as he yawned in his sleep. His little golden eyes opened and she saw the man inside of him that his father had been—the love in her heart became overwhelming and she realized that she could never—would never hurt him and that this was the only way she could really make that happen.

"Airashii—is this true?" Suigoi asked from her side. The old woman didn't believe this for a second but—if they both told her that this was the truth—then she had no means to deny it. It would be better off anyway. A child of a demon and a miko could only end in trouble for both races.

"Yes." Airashii replied in a small voice before she looked up at Kyoudai, taking in his happy and sickening eyes. "He is the father."

Suigoi sighed relieved; if the child was simply a child of sin then it did not matter. This child would not upset the balance of the earth around them. "Well then. I will inform the council of elders and you two shell be wed within the day."

Airashii snapped her head up and tried to protest but the smooth hand of Kyoudai stopped her. He looked her in the eyes and smiled as if trying to tell her that it was death to deny it. She looked down and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. She knew this was for her child, she knew that this had to be done; she knew that if it didn't happen that this little boy, this boy filled with all of her love would surely die.

"Yes, we will be married on the morrow." Airashii finally conceded as she looked at the small child in her arms.

"Well then Otou-san, name your son." Sugoi said as she looked at both Airashii and Kyoudai. Kyoudai smiled and looked down at the sleeping infant, his lips turning up with venom that surprised both Airashii and Sugoi.

"Bachigotta." He looked at Airashii and smirked. "It was a friend of mine's name."

Airashii looked at the child and felt absolute pity for him—cursed mixed blood—what a name to live with.

Kyoudai smiled knowing he had won.

-break-

Although the Miko's were fooled it did not take long for Kyoudai to break his word to Airashii. One day in anger he revealed her secret to Sugoi and at that time the whole world found out the truth behind the puppy eared child that lived in the Miko's land. Outraged the demon's grouped together and started to destroy everything that had been built until only the four remained—Sugoi, Kyoudai, Sasuga, and Airashii with her son Bachigotta.

In order to maintain their safety the God's separated them and made them mortal like the human's but allowed them to keep their powers for defense. It allowed them to blend into the budding human community while still maintaining some of their natural born talents, unfortunately it had a downside; their lives were that of humans as well.

That was the reason they were gathered now, at the end of their life spans, holding one last meeting at Airashii's wish.

"Why have you called us, Airashii?"

A now much older Sugoi questioned as she set down in the small hut that Airashii called home. The old woman coughed into her hand from her death bed and looked at the other members of the hut. Her technical husband was sitting in the corner his eyes filled with hate for the still childlike Bachigotta that was at her side. If it had not been for that child he could have had her—he could have had everything but Bachigotta had ruined his plan.

"I have a plan." Airashii said, over the years she had learned to hate all demon's, they had killed her people, they had tried to kill her son, they had tried to destroy everything that she had ever held dear. She looked at her son's face with disgust. His ears marked him as a hanyou, as the first half demon wretch to ever be born and although she loved him, it still hurt to know she had given birth to a demon's spawn.

"What kind of plan." Sasuga said from his place next to his brother.

"I want revenge on the demons." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke. The years had brought hate into her, hate of Kyoudai, hate of Meiyo for leaving her, hate of demons for killing her family—brother sisters, hate of demon's for taking away their immortality, hate of everything even half of her son.

"We all do." Kyoudai added as he stood and walked over to her death bed. "The demons have taken everything from us, everything!"

"They've destroyed our entire race." Sugoi said sadly as she looked at the hut that her once friend now lived in.

Off to the side Bachigotta said nothing but instead only focused on his mother; offering her water when she coughed and supporting her when she tried to sit up to talk to the group. He was a sign of what had started all of this, he was the one being on whom all their blame inevitably set, he was the first half son, the first demon child. Everyone collective in the hut knew this and hated this. Airashii looked at him, he was a good son, attentive and caring even though his eyes spoke volumes as to how he felt about her. He was even delicately handsome, with soft features and beautiful eyes and hair, and yet, as Airashii looked at him she felt a great amount of disgust to the demon side of him, the side of him that filled her with rage and hate.

"I think I know a way we can get revenge." Airashii said as she looked at all of the people around her. Her son watched her, ready to help her should the need arise. "It will take some time, and we will have to convince the God's to let us carry out our plan but in a few thousand years we will be able to kill every demon on the plant—just as they did to us."

Bachigotta looked at his mother in shock but inside, he was not surprised. Carefully he placed a wet cloth upon her brow as she laid back down. This mother that didn't love him, he could only hope her soulw ould change.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	44. Eyes Unclouded by Hate

Revised and Adapted 10/6/2010

Chapter XLIV: Eyes Unclouded by Hate

I don't know

What words I can say.

The wind has a way,

To talk to me—

Flowers sing, a silent lullaby,

I pray for reply,

I'm ready—

¸.·*¨)

Airashii's Song

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·.

Kagome opened her eyes as the song drifted into nothingness. She realized quickly that she was lying on the ground, her cheek pressed up against the white dirt that seemed to encompass everything. The world around her was white, pure white, that seemed to go on forever and ever, never ending, never changing. Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around her for any sign of the person who had caused the voice, but she was nowhere to be seen. She frowned sadly, the voice had been so beautiful, so comforting, it had made her forget about everything. It had been beautiful.

She moved to her knees and looked into the whiteness, it reminded her of the place she visited her father but even that place had possessed the God's tree. Now she was engulfed in a sea of white, it was almost creepy, disturbing. Kagome moved to where her knees were in front of her face as she set on her bottom. She pulled her knees close to her and rested her chin on them as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Inside she was wishing for Inuyasha, she was wishing for him to come to her, she wanted to see him. She needed to see him.

"Inuyasha," She whispered. The song that had filled the air only moments before came back into her head and she felt herself shiver. It was strange, but Kagome knew that she knew that song, she had heard it before, somewhere deep in the back of her mind, she knew she had.

Kagome looked into the distance and noticed a shimmer on the white horizon. Slowly she stood up and looked at the spot where a sudden amount of color had emerged. It was red and white, red hakama, white haori.

It was Miko.

Kagome without having to try knew who it was. "Sugoi." She whispered as the figure came to be just a few feet in front of her.

"It's your song." She said without as much as a greeting. The song came into the air again and Kagome looked for the source of the singing but found nothing.

"Sugoi." Kagome barely got out the words. "You helped with the birth of Bachigotta."

"I did."

"Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank. The me here now and the you here now, should never have met."

Kagome studied the woman with confused eyes. "Sugoi—why didn't you join the others, inside of Mikaren?"

Sugoi looked away from Kagome to somewhere behind her. Kagome looked back as well and gasped as the image of a small boy came to her. A little boy with Dog Ears and a red fire rat Haori. The boy ran up to a woman, a beautiful woman with gentle eyes and a happy smile. He wrapped his small arms around her legs and hugged her as he looked at her adorably. "Just as your reincarnation cycles helped you Airashii—Kagome—my reincarnation cycles helped me."

Kagome whipped her head around and stared at the image of Sugoi before her. The woman looked amazingly like the woman in the picture. Soft and gentle—with eyes so deep she was sure she could swim in them. "Izayoi." Kagome said as if her voice was gone.

The woman looked at her with a sad smile and nodded. "My soul has lived for fifteen thousand years and it wasn't until a man name Riku came to me that I first realized not all demons are evil." She looked at Kagome with love and affection in her eyes. "He was stunning."

"Sugoi—you are Inuyasha's mother."

"I was once." She said back as she watched the image of the little boy fade into white. "It is he who changed me, he and his father."

"Riku." Kagome acknowledged.

"Yes, when I first saw him I thought he was God."

"How did you meet?" Kagome questioned as she watched the woman with unbelievable curiosity.

"I was in our garden—my families—and as I arranged some flowers in a vase I saw a glimmer along our wall. He was sitting there, watching me, and I felt no fear. His eyes—molten gold—were looking at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen."

Kagome gulped as she imaged a man similar to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, looking at her with a gaze so intense that she was sure she would faint. It made her heart beat faster as the image in her head formed into her mate, her husband, his eyes fixated on her with longing with want with love.

"He jumped from the wall and walked over to me. We exchanged some pleasantries and then—," She trailed off her face becoming flushed as the old thought passed through her mind.

The world around them began to change and Kagome gasped as the most beautiful garden she ever saw came to be in front of her. She recognized the mansion, the walkway, the bridge, and the small stream, but most importantly—she recognized the woman and the demon kissing in front of the giant cherry tree.

"It was love at first sight. The part of my heart that hated demons—that despised them—could not despise this astonishing man." The image of Riku came back to Kagome and she studied the smile—or better yet smirk—that reminded her so much of someone else. He was looking at her as if he was a photo, his eyes unmoving but happy, his face fixated but relaxed.

Kagome glanced at Sugoi once Izayoi and watched as tears formed in her eyes. They trailed down her cheeks like two twin streams before they fell to the ground. "You loved him."

"He was the other half of my soul." Sugoi looked at Kagome with such conviction that Kagome would not have questioned her even if she had her doubts. "Souls are connected Kagome, some stay together for a lifetime, other stay together forever. It is the connection we build with these people in our lives that make us follow them."

"Like—," Kagome began. "How Airashii was followed by you, by Kyoudai, by Susaga, by Meiyo?"

"Yes, our souls were connected in the beginning and they remain connected now, unable to break away even if they wanted to because of the bonds that we're tied by."

"The bonds." Kagome said in a small voice as she studied the woman. "The bond that connects us is the bond of hate. The hate of demons but you, you found love in a demon, you bore his son."

"I did." She said as the seen around them seemed to morph into another. In the garden a woman now stood with a baby in her arms, silver and red. "I found it funny when I was Izayoi—that a person who despised the human demon connection so fiercely allowed herself to have a child with that blood." She stared at the image if baby Inuyasha intently. "And yet, when I held that child in my arms, I could not, I would not hate him. He was my symbol of love. And at his birth I finally realized why Airashii, why you, loved as you did."

"Me?"

"Yes." Sugoi looked at Kagome fondly. "You protected your son not because of duty or obligation but because he was your son, yours and your lover's only living connection.

The only symbol you had of your forbidden romance. He was chosen—chosen to be your child because you wanted Bachigotta. Just as I wanted Inuyasha."

The baby Inuyasha slowly began to grow before Kagome's eyes. Suddenly he was a toddler just barely walking and then he was three or four running around with a bright blue ball in his hands. His golden eyes were the eyes Inuyasha almost never used, the eyes of pure happiness and youth. They were alive with his play, they were filled with innocent love and then suddenly the eyes changed, they hollowed. The word Hanyou came to Kagome's ears—it was dark and sickening.

"That is why my soul followed him and was born into the soul of one who know him once again."

"You followed him in Shokuro?"

"And Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" The image of the sad boy came to Kagome's mind as well as the image of Shokuro.

"Because of demon life spans, I can never be his mother now—not until he dies and is reborn—but I can follow him, be born into his life again and again—loving him—watching him—protecting him from the fear of himself and the fear of others." She gave Kagome a knowing look.

Kagome gulped and looked down knowing the older woman was talking of her, but that time was in the past—a time when her weak mind had allowed Akkanka in, had allowed him to try to separate her and Inuyasha.

"I have watched him though these life times, I have watched him suffer, I have watched him hurt, I have watched as his soul waited for one who would be able to see without hate—to love with jealousy—to live without hindrance." She looked at the white that seemed to transform into something else, a scene Kagome had never seen. "I watched as he met a girl named Kikyo."

Rain began to fall around them and Kagome watched as a very human Inuyasha seemed to materialize in a tree, hiding from the downpour around him. Kagome glanced around and was able to see that it was Inuyasha's human night as there was a great lack of moon, even though the rain she could tell. She studied him with peering eyes, watching his somewhat younger face that appeared to be filled to the prim with hate—hate of the world, and hate of himself.

Suddenly she heard a woman gasp and turned to see a hurt Kikyo slowly making her way through the clearing. Kikyo, as intuitive as she was, knew that the human Inuyasha was in the tree. They held a brief conversation which she could not hear and then a search party showed up, taking Kikyo with them, Inuyasha remained in the tree—intrigued.

The image faded away from them slowly as Sugoi began to speak again."I knew that her soul was weak but it was a soul that had followed Inuyasha always. It was a soul that was desperately in love with him."

"Inuyasha has always been loved by Airashii, since his soul was conceived?" Kagome questioned easily.

"Yes, Kanshin—a human man—was the first he loved Midoriko. And Hatsuji was the second—a demon—who loved Nozomi."

"Those are my incarnations?"

"They are. None of them were strong enough—just like Kikyo. They were not ready to deal with their soul mate but you—Kagome—you are strong." Sugoi looked at Kagome with determination in her eyes. "You were the part of Airashii that had learned her soul's lesson, a little girl in a green skirt with raven hair who had eyes unclouded by hate."

Kagome didn't know what to say so she kept quiet and listened to Airashii intently.

"Kagome, you are the only one who has a heart pure enough to change what is supposed to happen." Sugoi continued. "You are the only one who has truly learned their lesson in time. You learned how to love again, how to be happy, how to trust, how to be kind, how to live without jealousy, how to live without hate, and how to love without discriminating."

"But I've felt those emotions. I've been jealous, I've been hateful, I've been mean, and I've been distrustful."

"But every time you felt like that, how did you feel afterward?"

"Horrible."

"And that is what makes you different."

Kagome looked at Sugoi not believing what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"

"Kagome, it is time you did what you were born to do."

"And what I was born to do?"

"You were born to change the world with eyes unclouded by hate."

-break-

Sango was crying lightly into Miroku's shoulder. They had no idea where the others had gone and where they were now. All they knew was that the Shikon no Toma had been wielded two days ago and afterward all of their friends, their family, their children, had disappeared.

Sesshoumaru sat with his eyes trained on the Shikon Jewel they had collected two days early, they had no idea what to do with the thing so it had been decided that they would simply hold onto it. It was a small hope, a hope that the jewel would not take Kagome, Inuyasha, Mikaren, Shokuro and Seika permanently away from them.

"I want her back." Sango said for the millionth time. "I want him back." She sobbed as the thought of her children, gone and scared, screaming for her with no hope of her ever coming, ran into her mind.

"Shh, they'll be back. Inuyasha and Kagome will bring them back safe and sound, I promise." Her husband said in a soft whisper, his hands lightly stroking her back and her hair. Any other time he would have used this as an opportunity and grabbed her butt but now—he didn't have the heart.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the jewel intently; it was a perfect white color at the moment that haunted him. He had never seen the jewel this pure ever. It had always been such a wicked shade of black or pink back during the battle of Naraku—it had been filled with evil intent but now—now it was white filled with pure intentions. It was strange.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin whispered as she set down next to him. She had been nursing Yutara who was psychological gone. With her mother dead and her father the most evil man in the world she was pretty much completely distrait. At first they had been afraid that she was going insane but after much reasoning Yutara had managed to convince them that she was simply mourning the loss of the mother she barely knew and the knowledge of the evil that had sired her. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He looked even harder into the Shikon-no-Tama.

"_Alpha._" Kuroikeme whined in demon speak. Sesshoumaru looked at the small boy who had walked towards them. He reached for Sesshoumaru who smiled halfheartedly and took him into his arms. "_Beta?"_

Sesshoumaru looked at the toddler and then at the jewel. He was unsure of what to say, in all truth it looked like Inuyasha might not make out alive, that Sesshoumaru would lose his brother before they ever truly were—brothers—and yet the color of jewel gave Sesshoumaru hope. "Ojii-chan will be back soon." He said softly as he rubbed a small puppy ear.

Vaguely he wondered if his brother's felt the same.

-break-

"Eyes unclouded by hate?" Kagome repeated as she looked at Sugoi.

"Yes. Eyes that can see the world in a fresh light. It has been what you only were capable of all along."

"I'm the only one whose eyes are unclouded?"

"You are." Sugoi smiled. "Look into your heart Kagome, it is up to you to break the connection, the bond that brings our souls together for evil and to replace it with a bond that is good. You have to correct the mistakes of the past and make new feelings where old ones lie."

"How—how do I do that?" Kagome questioned confused but Sugoi shook her head.

"That I cannot tell you, Kagome." Sugoi's face began to fade away into the whiteness. "It is up to you as the one unclouded by hate to bring us into the light again."

"Bring you into the light?"

"Just look at them and see who they really are." Sugoi smiled through tears. "That's what they need to be free."

With those last words Sugoi vanished and Kagome's eyes widened as fear griped her heart. "No! Sugoi—I don't know what to do, please tell me what to do!"

-break-

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the Shikon-no-Toma began to glow, the glow filled the room blinding everyone. Sesshoumaru sniffed out his wife and jumped towards her blocking her and their son from the shining light that seemed to pierce through their eyelids.

"What's happening?" Miroku shouted as the jewel grew so bright they could feel the heat on their skin.

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru said back as he backed his mate and child up against a wall. He heard a whimper and looked to see little Aoi taking the heat full force at his right. Quickly he snatched the child up placing him into Rin's arms. He heard the boy grow lightly, "_Alpha_." He said as he held onto Rin. Sesshoumaru, briefly sidetracked, wondered if the boy really was starting to see them as parents to the extent that he might have to officially adopt the child.

His thoughts were interrupted by the light going out rather quickly and even though it was daylight the hut became unnaturally dark. Sesshoumaru tried to peer into the darkness but much to his surprise he was unable to see anything, even with his above human eye sight.

"What's going on?" Rin questioned as she held onto his fluff, using it for comfort.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond as a faint light started to come from the Shikon-no-Tama. The light pulsed and then diminished again. As it did the natural lighting in the hut came back revealing the image of Shokuro, sleeping with the Shikon by his side.

-break-

"What do I do?" Kagome whispered to herself, alone in the white. She was supposed to see with eyes unclouded by hate; she was supposed to create new bonds with people who had been bonded by hate for over fifteen thousand years, how was she supposed to do that when her only guide was gone!

Kagome buried her head in her upturned knees and cried. She cried tears for her family she was sure was stuck in the jewel, she cried tears for the originals who were suffering and she couldn't help them, she cried tears for the others who were worried about them, she cried tears for her mother grandfather and brother who had no idea why she had disappeared, and she cried tears for herself.

She had no idea what she was supposed to do, how do you change a feeling of hate that had been so predominant for so long? It seemed impossible; these feelings ran deep, so deep that Kagome was sure she had no control over them. How could she, do anything, she needed a connection to the past if she was going to heal the past—she wished she was Airashii again—

Kagome's thoughts trailed off. "Airashii." If she could tap into the part of herself that was Airashii, then maybe she could find the answer.

Kagome closed her eyes, she knew that Airashii was a part of herself, a part of her soul and if that was true then all Kagome had to do was look into herself and find that part of her. Carefully Kagome let her mind go blank as she searched for the spot of her mind, the door she had used last time—the door that lead to her inner most self.

She found it in no time, much quicker than she had before; she supposed that was because it was much easier to find something you had found once before. Carefully Kagome crept inside the door and looked around, she was inside a hallway, the hallway that housed every door in her head. She began to walk, slowly at first and then with more speed, somehow she knew that these doors would not lead her to Airashii, no—these doors were memories.

Kagome continued through the hallway, her instincts telling her she needed to get to the end, that the end would have the answer. But as Kagome looked down the hallway she couldn't see and end, it just kept going on and on, forever and ever.

"Where is the end?" She huffed as she went into a full on run. She glanced at her sides as she pasted open and closed doors. Memories drifted into her head as she caught glimpses from each of the doors.

She saw her father, she saw her mother, she saw her brother, Sango, Miroku, Mika, Shokuro, Kaede, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Eri, Yuka, Houjo Ayame, Kouga, the other Ayame, Kuroikeme, Aoi, the three wolf children, Seika, and Inuyasha. She saw them all pass from door to door, memory to memory, good or bad but suddenly, as she past one particular memory she froze. This memory she did not remember.

She walked closer to the door and opened it all the way, it had been half closed. Carefully she drew the door opened and saw a face that was her own and not her own. "Airashii?" Kagome questioned into the room.

The woman smiled.

-break-

Sango held her son so tight that Miroku feared he would be smothered but he knew better than to tell Sango to let her baby go. Shokuro was still asleep and no one had the heart to wake him as they watched the jewel intently, hoping the others would appear much in the same way Shokuro had but no such luck.

"I wonder how he got back?" Ayame questioned out loud and she sat next to the fire.

"Who cares," Sango gushed as she cuddled the sleeping child tightly. "As long as he's back."

"It does matter." Rin whispered, speaking up much to everyone's surprise. "If we knew how he got back then we would be able to help everyone else trapped into the jewel.

Sango looked at Rin sadly. "True."

"There is nothing we can do until the child wakes." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. "So it is better if we continue to wait."

"I never thought of you as a patient person, Sesshoumaru." Miroku said with a halfhearted smirk. Sesshoumaru sent him an equally halfhearted glare. It just wasn't in either one of them to uphold their normal standard; still, everyone appreciated the gesture whether they said so or not.

"So I guess we wait?" Rin asked to no one in particular.

"We wait." Miroku replied as he wrapped his arms around his wife and child. "We wait and we pray, and we hope."

-break-

"Airashii, I need your help."

"I already know what you are going to ask and there is nothing I can tell you Kagome. I'm as confused as you are about Sugoi's suggestion."

"But you have to know something!"

"Kagome," Airashii said as she took a step forward. "All I can tell you is what I heard from Sugoi, you have to look with eyes unclouded by hate and use that to change the connection, only then will we be free."

"What does that mean?" Kagome practically shouted, everyone was depending on her and here she was unable to help because of some ancient Miko's impossible riddle.

"All I can tell you Kagome is that you probably already know the answer, you just don't know the question."

"The question?" Kagome drew her eyebrows together. "What is the question?"

"Know that and you might have your answer." Airashii disappeared from view but Kagome didn't notice.

What was the question, the thing she was supposed to answer? With the Shikon it been easy, how do I purify the jewel and make it disappear? She had found the answer to that in her love of Inuyasha but this, this was so much harder. This was the life of more than just their small group, this was the life of their children, the life of their family, of others families, the life's of everyone.

So what was she doing? What was she supposed to do, what was she supposed to answer? Kagome walked out of the room and found herself back in the white room. She had unwittingly fallen out of her mind without realizing it. Kagome sighed and drew her knees tighter to her chest. Airashii had been no help at all.

She huffed and buried her face in her knees deeper, what was the question? What was she trying to do? What was she trying to answer? What can you see with eyes unclouded by hate?

Kagome's eyes opened wide, "What can I see with eyes unclouded by hate?" Kagome looked at the white world around her. "You can see the truth." She answered softly as the world around her melted and she was sitting in a beautiful garden, she knew this garden, it was one she had once—in another life—made herself.

Kyoudai stood some feet away and Kagome knew what she had to do.

"Kyoudai-kun?" She said in a small voice. He turned and looked at her with sad eyes. She was seeing him the way he was meant to be seen.

"Airashii-chan." He said back. "Why can't I just say how I feel?" He began in a totally different demeanor than Kagome was used to. The Kyoudai that Airashii remembered was an evil man who killed Meiyo, who tore her life apart and yet the man in front of her was totally different.

Kagome took a step forward towards Kyoudai and wondered why he looked so different to her all the sudden. This Kyoudai didn't look scary, he looked handsome, he looked kind, and he looked like the kind of guy that could easily be very charismatic.

"Why can't I just tell you the truth," he said as he looked at her. He looked almost scared of his feelings. "There is something wrong with me Airashii, I guess—I'm just so unconfident that I didn't think you would like me, so I—I tried to get to you the only way I could think of. I tried to force you because—," He looked at her with eyes so open and honest that Kagome knew he was speaking the truth, "You're so amazing that I knew you would never want to be with a guy like me."

"I'm seeing the true you." Kagome said out loud. Kyoudai raised an eyebrow at her and looked utterly confused. "I mean, you think I'm amazing?" She covered and Kyoudai blushed.

"Yeah. I mean, you're smart, and funny, and nice, and pretty and I—I'm nothing." He put himself down while lowering his head.

"Kyoudai?" Kagome felt bad as she heard it. The man before her was certainly not a nothing sort of guy. He was handsome with stunning hair and eyes, his body lean and trim, muscular, he was handsome and—oddly sweet. "I think—you're pretty great."

He looked at her surprised, his expression that of shock. "Airashii?"

"I can't say that I love you the way you love me but—I don't think you're a bad guy—you're just not my guy."

Kyoudai looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "You love him, don't you?"

"I do." Kagome answered, it didn't matter if he was referring to Meiyo or Inuyasha, either one was the same. Where Airashii had loved Meiyo, Kagome loved Inuyasha the same.

"I should have just listened to you." Kyoudai rubbed the back of his head. "Every relationship I've had in my reincarnations ended badly because I didn't listen." He looked at her guiltily.

"It's not too late to learn your lesson." She said softly to his admittance. "I bet, if you try again, you'll make it work, you'll find her."

"How can you be so sure?" he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Because it took me hundreds of reincarnations to find my right guy." The image of Inuyasha filled her head and Kagome felt her heart warm. "Sometimes we don't' find them for a long time because we aren't ready to make it work. We have to try hard with every precious life the God's give us to understand what we need to make that relationship work. It might take a million life times but once you got it, it was so worth it to work that hard."

Kyoudai focused on her for a minute and then smiled happily. "I loved you, Airashii." He said with a gulp. "But I think, I need to move on. Don't I?"

"You'll find her." Kagome said as she felt tears prick her vision.

"Yeah," Kyoudai looked into the distance. "I see my brother."

"Tell Sasuga I say hi."

"I will." Kyoudai looked at her with a strange unreadable look, as if he was trying to find the words and yet he already knew what he was going to say. "I will always love you."

"You can never forget first love." Kagome supplied and Kyoudai nodded with a smile as he started to walk to a place she couldn't go—a place she couldn't even see.

"Nii-chan!" The voice of Sasuga hit her ears and she knew that Kyoudai would be okay.

Airashii/Kagome smiled as the garden began to fade as did Kyoudai and in his place was the body of Mikaren. The little girl was sound asleep and Kagome knew she too would be okay, they all were going to be okay because not Kagome knew the question. It was not about anything other than the simple, Airashii, Kyoudai, Sasuga, Meiyo, Sugoi, they all needed peace.

"Goodbye Kyoudai." Kagome said with a sad smile on her face. "I hope you're happy and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that you weren't a bad guy—you just needed someone to see you for who you really were. If we all take the time to look a little deeper the world would be a better place."

The image of Inuyasha came to her head again and Kagome realized that all along she had been looking at everyone with eyes clouded by bias. She was no better than the people who called Inuyasha names and hurt him as a child. But now—she would be able to end it—she knew the answer—she knew the question.

Kagome watched as Mikaren's body began to disappear and Kagome knew that she would be safe, just as Shokuro was.

Kagome looked around at the now white place and smiled, she knew how to make colorful.

End of Chapter

Reviews Welcomed


	45. Making Peace: Bachigotta and Meiyo

Revised and Adapted 10/10/10

Chapter XLV: Making Peace: Bachigotta and Meiyo

Quiet Day Calm Me,

Oh serenity, someone—please—tell,

What is—what is it that they say—

Perhaps I'll know someday.

I don't know—

What words I can say—

The wind has a way—

It talks to me.

¸.·*¨)

Airashii's Song

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·.

Kagome looked around her into the white abyss and smiled as she gently called for another soul, another person she knew she had to make peace with.

"Bachigotta?"

Her voice whispered into the white light of the void but no one responded. Kagome frowned; she had expected this to be an easy soul to talk to. In fact she wasn't even sure there was something to resolve with this soul. It was the soul of her child after all, they had to have some kind of connection that wouldn't have called for any form of peace to be reestablished.

So why was it so hard to call forth the soul of her child? She figured that Bachigotta would be willing to come, would be happy to come and yet, no soul came. Unless, Bachigotta wasn't here. Perhaps Bachigotta had been sent free unlike the others because they had a good connection—they had left peacefully and yet, something was wrong before she left.

She had seen the girl through Airashii's eyes when they were in front of Wagakoiki. The girl had been there in her and Airashii's arms, bleeding and broken. The blood on her head had been so great that Kagome had known something would be permanently wrong. Maybe that was it, Kagome's eyes widened, maybe there was something wrong with Bachigotta with Seika. Maybe they were hurt, maybe they were in trouble.

"Bachigotta?" She called again in a panic as she took a step forward in the forever white void. Her voice echoed back to her and she frowned. "Please," She whispered, "Come talk to me?" Tears welled in Kagome's eyes as she looked around frantically for any sign of a distressed soul but there was none.

Kagome knelt down on the ground as her heart leap into her throat. Maybe there was something really wrong. "Bachigotta?" She said through tears. "Come talk to me, please?"

"No."

The small voice in the distance shocked her as the landscape began to change. The panic in her heart change to relief at the sight of the change—there was a soul here and she knew it was that of her child.

There were now trees in the white abyss as far as she could see. It was a deep and beautiful sea of green and brown offset by blue, purple, and red flowers. She began to walk and with each step she took a path began to form before her. Along the path the flowers were swaying with an unfelt breeze, their colors intertwining to make a beautiful rainbow around her feet.

Kagome wrapped her hands in her wide red sleeves as she felt a chill go up and down her spin. She knew this place, she knew it well and yet she had never been there before.

A tingle went down Kagome's spin, it was familiar. It was the same sensation she got from the Shikon no Toma, it was also the same sensation she got from being around demons, evil or good. She continued down the path the tingling going up and down her spin as she took each step.

It was not harmful or full of any malice, otherwise she would have attacked but instead it felt curious and peaceful; Kagome knew that she was in no danger. The demon presence stayed a good twenty feet away as she made her way down the path.

Something gray suddenly caught Kagome's eye and she looked up to see the sight of a smoke raising above the trees. It was calling to her, she knew it was, as she made her way down the path that seemed to form out of nowhere, directing her in the direction of the smoke. Kagome continued down the path and watched as the smoke fluttered on the breeze, like an eerie rain cloud.

"A house?" She guessed out loud as she followed the trail of smoke. Soon enough the path took a sharp curve and Kagome found herself standing in front of a crude hut with a hole in the roof to let out the smoke for a fire. She stopped and gazed at the beautiful, yet sad sight that was in front of her.

The little clearing the hut was resting in was almost magical, green and vibrant with wild flowers and a small garden that was filled with fresh vegetables and herbs. Butterflies were fluttering their wings around the vegetables, landing on the flowering ones briefly before fluttering off once again. It was a beautiful sight that the old hut didn't belong in. It was made with what looked like straw and mud, crudely designed with a thatch roof that was also held together with a crude mortar like substance. There was only one door and it appeared that there was not even one window.

It seemed that the clearing had been given far more care than the house had been. "Strange." Kagome whispered out loud as she stepped into the clearing more fully.

Kagome stretched her powers so she could find the demon presence. It wasn't very far behind her but had stopped some feet away, concealed by the trees visually but easily felt. She looked around briefly, wondering what it was she was supposed to do. Why had she been brought to this house, to this clearing and by whom had she been brought? Kagome took a deep breath as she looked at the house in front of her. Was she supposed to go inside? She took another deep breath as she turned and looked back at the place the demonic presence was hidden; maybe she was supposed to confront the demon that hid there?

Kagome looked back at the house and felt something pulling on her soul. It seemed to say, 'there is something you need to see, there is something dark you need to know.'

Carefully Kagome went towards the hut. With every step she took she felt the demonic presence take a few towards her but she didn't look back, she continued forward. The earth under her feet seemed to crunch even though there were no leaves; she felt it was the sound of things to come.

She reached the front of the hut and stood, almost frozen as she looked at the reed mat before carefully pulling it aside for fear of what was on the other side. But no life dwelt within the hut, and the only indicator that any ever had was the crackling fire. Kagome stepped inside and noticed a small demon out of the corner of her eye—a small boy. Pretending she had seen nothing Kagome continued inside the hut and saw a pot of stew cooking above the fire, it reminded her of Kaede's stew.

With nostalgia running threw her Kagome set down beside the fireplace and studded the hut with upset eyes. The tears began to form and Kagome hurried to wipe them away when a small voice entered her mind.

"Okaa-san, why are you crying?"

Kagome nearly jumped as she turned to see the face of a little boy, it was smeared with dirt, a little bit of blood dripping from the temple. His cloths, that of a peasant, were torn and old and his eyes—the same bright yellow eyes of Inuyasha—were pleading with her to say something, to acknowledge him. Somehow, Kagome got the feeling that he never received much attention.

"Bachigotta." She whispered and watched as the small ears perked up on his head and he smiled.

"Okaa-san." He hurried to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as best he could. His small noise pressed against her stomach and he took a deep breath of her sent. "Okaa-san." He mumbled again and Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest.

"Bachigotta?" She whispered as she petted his head lovingly.

"I thought you were mad at me?" He said suddenly causing Kagome to stop her movements. She pulled the little boy away from her and looked at the blood and dirt on his face.

"Why would you think that?"

He looked back at her confused, his golden eyes shining with tears as he backed away from her, his small hand touching the spot on his temple where the blood was now drying. Kagome quickly grasp the unspoken words and gasped as she stood up from where she had been sitting.

"Did I hit you?" She questioned the boy in a small reassuring voice as her insides twisted with self-hatred for herself, the part of her that was Airashii.

"You were mad." The child defended and Kagome felt sick. "I made you mad."

Kagome felt her lip quiver as she fell to her knees and studied the small boy. He was so small and yet—Kagome knew he had to be ten years old at least. "Why was I mad at you?"

The boy shuffled his feet on the ground and Kagome worried at her lip, her eyes searching his down turned face for any sign of lying. For a moment the boy said nothing, he didn't look up, didn't acknowledge his mother's question and then, with a sad and scared face he looked at her through his beautiful silver bangs and whispered. "Because I ruined your life."

Kagome's eyes went wide as the scene completely vanished along with the small boy. The tears that had been gently building in her eye lashes finally spilled over pouring like a waterfall as the image of the boy stayed with her long after he had disappeared.

Who would ever tell a child they had ruined their life? Kagome wondered as the white around her seemed to engulf her. No child could ever ruin someone's life. And Bachigotta had been a blessing child. He had been the first hanyou, he had given way for other hanyous, for other people of different races to explore love together and yet, even his name suggested that someone had thought differently.

"The last sin." Kagome said out loud to no one in particular. Did Airashii believe that Bachigotta was a sin? Kagome could never image a hanyou being a sin, she loved Inuyasha, she loved Seika, she loved Kuroikeme, she loved every hanyou she had ever met. They were all special to her, beautiful and kind.

Kagome looked up at the white sky and frowned. She had never met a hanyou, with the exception of Naraku, who had just been evil. Kagome sighed; perhaps Airashii had not seen it that way after all but instead had viewed Bachigotta as something bad.

Somewhere inside of her Kagome heard Airashii calling out, trying to say something that Kagome could just barely here. "_Time changes people, Kagome."_

Kagome frowned as the words echoed in her subconscious. 'Time changes things?" Was that true? Had time changed Airashii's original feelings over her son?

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around herself and shut her eyes at the very thought. What if Airashii had grown to hate her own child? Was it possible the strain on her throughout the demon miko wars had taken a deeper and darker toll than they had ever realized? But then, as time had passed and Airashii lived other life's and lived as other people had she realized that she had been wrong? After all, Kagome did not think for a second that Seika had ruined her life, Seika was her baby and she loved her more than anything.

A gentle breeze brought Kagome out of her musings and she opened her eyes. Around her was the same forest, the house was different as it stood before her and in front of it stood a very different child—a man.

He was tall, with wide shoulders and a slender waist, his hair fell all the way down his back and Kagome briefly wondered if that was the way of dog demons or if they simply couldn't cut their hair. The silver, almost gray color of it caught her attention as the breeze picked it up. The boy turned towards her as the breeze brought her scent to his nose.

Instead of giving her a happy look his eyes became vacant at the sight of her. He seemed almost disappointed at her very existence. "Okaa-san." He said as he set down the bucket of water he was carrying. "I will have dinner ready soon." With that he simply walked inside the hut, no further words leaving his lips.

The cold shoulder unnerved Kagome, what had Airashii done to this child to cause him to look at his mother with such—unhappiness. Unlike other hanyou's Kagome had met who appeared to value their mother above anything, this one seemed to almost hate her.

Kagome took a step towards the door of the hut and pulled back the curtain. As she looked inside she saw the sad face of Bachigotta as he put some Miso paste into a pot of boiling water.

He looked up at her and frowned as she came over to sit next to the pot. "I know why you're here." He said suddenly causing Kagome to jump a little.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not my Okaa-san." He said as he added some vegetables. "And this is not real."

"How perceptive." Kagome said in a small voice.

"Call it what you want," he muttered as he taped his head and then his nose. "The nose never lies and the brain is smarter than you think." He rationed some more food into the pot before sitting back and crossing his arms in the sleeves of his Haori.

"Do you hate me?" Kagome said as she watched him.

He turned to her and shook his head. "How can I hate someone who is not the person I hate."

"But I am Airashii?"

"No." He shook his head and as he did the face of a small child formed. The face of Seika, it disappeared within moments turning back into the face of the adult Bachigotta. "You are her mother, isn't she lucky."

Kagome didn't know what to say as she felt her heart palpitate in her chest hard.

"My mother loved me for all of a second." He stirred the soup as he spoke. "And then she started to hate me. She hated the fact that my father was dead and she blamed me. She said if I was never conceived or born that he would have never died. She hated the fact that my existence caused a war, caused her brothers and sisters of God to die. She said that if I had never taken breath they would have gotten to keep theirs. She hated the fact that I cursed her to this place." He motioned to the hut. "She said if I had died in birth then she would have been able to live in providence forever and she hated me because it forced her to Kyoudai. The man she hatred more than anything."

Kagome gulped. Never had she imagined Airashii showing such hatred to her child but then again it sounded like Airashii was taking her life out on her pup. Airashii had been given a horrible lot in life and it had taken her fifteen thousand years to understand what had originally gone wrong. It was not until Kagome's lifetime—till that last reincarnation—that Airashii had been able to truly love and understand the cards life had given her. So perhaps—back then—Airashii had been very young both in mind and heart to have done this to her child.

Kagome looked down at the ground as Bachigotta continued to stir the soup. Abruptly he stopped and set the ladle down on a rag next to the fire before he looked at Kagome expectantly. "Well are you going to say something?"

"What would I say?"

He snorted. "Apologize or some worthless shit." He turned away from her and stared at the wall expectantly but Kagome already knew that an apology was not going to erase the damage that Airashii had caused. Bachigotta didn't want to be apologized to, that wouldn't do anything for him—no Bachigotta needed something else entirely, he needed to hear what he had never been told.

"Bachigotta." Kagome said in a small voice as she reached forward and took his hand into her own. She held it gently and the man turned and looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't hate you." She said in a small voice. Bachigotta looked up as her voice trailed off, his eyes full of an unknown emotion. "I love you. I'll love you forever." Kagome pulled Bachigotta into a hug as she said it. The man sniffled and then began to silently cry at her words.

"Okaa-san." He whispered and suddenly Kagome was holding the little boy she had seen earlier. He was crying and holding onto her. "I love you Okaa-san."

Kagome felt tears on her blouse and on her face as she felt the child in her arms release all the tension of her life. "I'll love you for always." She watched as Bachigotta's face filled with tears.

The feel of Bachigotta disappeared. The image of the hut and the fire and the smoke and the pot disappeared. The image of the forest all beautiful and green sunk into inexistence and Kagome was left in the middle of the great white space again only this time in front of her rested the body of her own daughter.

Kagome reached forward and held Seika to her chest as she looked at the man who seemingly had materialized in front of her.

"Thank you." He whispered as he looked at Kagome. "All I ever wanted was for my mother to love me and want me."

"I love you," Kagome said as she hugged Seika tightly. "I always wanted you."

Bachigotta and Seika both disappeared silently into the white, one to the sweet afterlife and the other back home.

-break-

Sesshoumaru set up quickly as a scent he knew all too well filled the air. Almost immediately afterward the Shikon no Toma turned the room into a mass of white light for a third time in five days. The light took away all of his senses of sight but none of his smell was hindered as he felt the overwhelming urged to rush forward towards his niece.

"Seika." He growled as the light dimed and he rushed forward towards the sleeping infant. In the background the other members of the hut began to wake from their night of sleep.

"What's going on?" Sango mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, beside her Miroku was muttering as he turned to simply go back to sleep. Sango shook him as the sight of Sesshoumaru holding little Seika entered her vision. "Is that Seika-chan?" She practically yelled as she bolted out of the bed and towards Sesshoumaru. She took the baby girl from him and cuddled her close and rocked her.

Miroku stretched as he rose into a sitting position. It had been decided that the group would take over the three huts that rested bellow the shrine. Kaede's old hut, Inuyasha and Kagome's temporary, and, of course, Sango and Miroku's actual hut. At the moment Ayame and Kouga as well as their children were in Inuyasha and Kagome's, Yutara, Shippo, and Aoi were in Kaede's, and Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kuroikeme, Sango, Miroku, and the twins were in Sango and Miroku's hut. They had found it safer that Sesshoumaru be around the jewel to watch it since he needed practically no sleep.

"What's happening?" Miroku mumbled as he looked towards Sango. His eyes widened and he too bolted across the room to his small niece. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Sesshoumaru do you smell anything wrong?" Sango looked towards the dog lord with pleading eyes.

He sniffed the air and shook his head. "She smells fine." He concluded as he heard Rin shuffling through the small hall way to the front of the hut. "Go back to sleep Rin, everything is well."

"Are you sure?" She said through sleepy eyes Kuroikeme on her hip. The little boy growled for his father but Sesshoumaru responded only with sleep.

"Go to bed Rin, all is well." He virtually repeated as he stepped towards both his mate and child. Rin smiled as she felt his hands brush the mark on her forehead. A warm feeling entered her and she knew all was really okay. Quickly she walked back towards Sango and Miroku's room where she and Kuroikeme and the twins were sleeping and disappeared.

Sesshoumaru sighed as she left, wishing that he could go with her but knowing he was needed in close proximity to the jewel. Swiftly he turned around and looked at Miroku and Sango who were fretting over little Seika.

Sango looked up at him with worried eyes once again. "If Seika's back, what of Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru didn't have a response.

-break-

Kagome felt warmth in her heart at the thought of Bachigotta finally being in peace with his mother—with her. But now she was alone again, in the white void that she had come to associate with her life. She didn't know how long she had been in the white void but she was starting to worry about those she had left behind. Shokuro had gone, Mikaren had gone, Seika had gone, and she was sure Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, and the other children had all been saved from the torment of the white initially.

If that was the case then there was only one person left that Kagome needed to make peace with. Kagome looked around her and thought of that soul, the one that Airashii had hurt the most, the one that both Airashii and Kagome needed to make peace with, the soul of Meiyo.

"Meiyo-kun." She whispered as she looked into the white. Slowly she noticed the color white begin to change to a crème and then to a gray before she was surrounded by a deep, dark, black. Kagome brought her hands around herself tightly as she felt a dark presence enter the abyss. It seemed to be coming for her, eating at her, consuming her miko magic and her heart and soul.

She backed away from the evil energy and gasped as she felt someone hand encircle her own in a tight grip. The black flew away from her and she was left in a soft pink void created by the person who had grabbed onto her hand. She looked at the man and gasped at his surreal beauty. He almost seemed to glow with an unreal light as his golden eyes and wanton hair shined in the faint pink that came from him. He didn't appear to be evil, in fact he appeared to be a pure entity like herself and yet, somehow Kagome knew the darkness was caused by him.

"Meiyo." She whispered as she felt the sharp claws on his hands dig into her skin, he looked so angry at her, like he really wanted to kill her. His eyes flashed from red to gold—from Akkanka to Meiyo.

"You slut." He began as he held onto her so tight she was sure there was blood running down her wrist. "How dare you, you betrayed me!"

He yanked on her hand, pulling her up towards his face as he spat out his words. Kagome whimpered as she felt something inside her wrist twist and then she cried out when she both heard and felt that something snap in half. Tears feel down her cheeks as she was agonized by the sensation of the broken bone. Meiyo looked at those tears in shock, seemingly startled by the pain he had caused her to the point that he loosened his grip. Kagome fell to the ground, cradling her hurt hand to her chest as she withered with pain.

Meiyo stepped back shocked that he had done such a thing to the woman he had once loved so dearly and yet—an evil part of his heart called to him, telling him that she deserved it. Airashii had taken his love and killed it, tainted it, and left it as nothing. She had loved another soul and left his alone to suffer countless reincarnation cycles pained and unloved—alone.

Kagome held her limp wrist to her chest as the pain engulfed her. In all of her travels between this time and her own birth time, in all of her fights with Naraku and other villains, in all of her adventures, she had never broken a single bone. Inuyasha had always protected her from such things but now, she was alone, and he was not there to protect her from this pain. Something seeped into her heart as Kagome thought of this, the fact that Inuyasha was not there to protect her. Unbeknownst to Kagome, it was the darkness that had been in the space before, the same darkness that consumed part of Meiyo's soul and made him hateful. The darkness fixated on Kagome's ill feelings, the part of her that was scared and disappointed in the lack of Inuyasha's presence. It taunted her, telling her that she should be mad at him, that it was Inuyasha's fault she was hurt, she felt anger slip into her range of emotions then as the darkness continued to haunt her: Why hadn't Inuyasha been here, what hadn't he protected her? It asked.

Meiyo watched as the darkness seeped inside of Airashii—inside of Kagome—and he felt himself become happy for the first time in fifteen thousand years. Airashii was feeling the hate he had felt, she was feeling the abandonment that had caused him so much pain, she was feeling the way he wanted her to feel—surrounded but hate and love lost. He smirked as Kagome seemed to become tainted by the hate in her heart, by the small bubble of self doubt that had always been there inside of her, the part of her that worried about things like Kikyo, about the well not working, about her family dying both on this side of the well and the other, it was the part of her filled with insecurity and self doubt, with loathing and self hatred.

The hate that was building in Kagome's heart intensified as all of these doubts seemed to consume her and as they feed off of her own inner taint she felt a swell of power she had never known before. It was touching her heart, asking her to do unspeakable things, to feel unspeakable feelings. Images clouded her mind, images that were killing her inside. She saw her mother dead on the kitchen table, her grandfather slumped over his paper with a knife in her back, her brother Souta laying in a puddle of blood his eyes clouded with death, she saw Miroku and Sango with arrows in their back slumped in their garden, she saw the children dead, Shippo, Mika, Shokuro, Aoi, Kuroikeme, and Seika. Kagome set up as the next image came into her view, Inuyasha cutting them all down, Inuyasha ripping them with his claws, Inuyasha smiling as he killed every single one. Kagome clutched her chest as the feeling of hate over Inuyasha began to intensify even more.

"_Hate him_." Her mind seemed to whisper. _"He will not come for you. He will kill them, he will kill you. He does not love you."_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight trying to make the voices go away but they didn't. The pain in her wrist brought her eyes opened as a scene formed in front of her: a scene that had haunted her subconscious mind forever; Kikyo kissing Inuyasha.

Kagome felt her heart clutch so tightly that she thought she was having a heart attack. Behind her Meiyo grinned at the image of the forest and the half dog kissing another woman. This was an image she had never been able to deal with fully, Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing with love. No matter how well she came to terms with it, no matter how reassured she was, a part of her always worried that Inuyasha loved Kikyo more.

"Don't you see!" He yelled at her as the blackness crept towards Kagome's soul. "This is how I felt Airashii, when you took that half dog into your heart!" The darkness seeped closer and closer to Kagome's soul. "It's just like that, you are second best to him. Just as he is second best to me. Souls can never change, they can never love again. We were meant to be together just like they were and he was meant to be with her, not you."

"No." Kagome said in a small voice as she looked at the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo. It hurt; it really hurt to look at the two of them. It brought back every insecurity she had ever had. Countless memories flooded her mind, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing, she saw Inuyasha running after her soul stealer's, she heard his lies, she saw their fights, she saw her sitting by the well asking if she could stay with him—

Kagome's head snapped up and she gasped as a memory so dear to her heart took over her mind. She could see, beyond the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing, an image of her sitting on the lip of the well, her hair brushing her shoulders as she looked at him, him standing there with sad eyes. She remembered their first conversation by the well, how he had seemed so jumpy, so afraid. Their words came back to her mind, "_Can I stay with you?" _She had asked him and he had replied simply, "_Would you, stay with me?" _

The memory faded in her mind and Kagome found herself looking into the second conversation, the second time she and Inuyasha had discussed this conversation. He had looked at her, he had told her what he had really wanted to say to her back then, _"I wanted so much just to hold you like this and say yes." _

Kagome looked up at the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo. While Inuyasha may have once loved Kikyo, or at least the part of her that was not Airashii, that didn't mean that Inuyasha heart had not grown, had not learned, had not changed. The false betrayal of Kikyo at the hands of Naraku had shown that Inuyasha and her were not strong enough to love and trust each other just as Airashii and Meiyo had not been. There connections simply were not deep enough, neither couples had been really meant for each other.

Sometimes, love is just not meant to be, sometimes, souls are not intertwined by fate, sometimes, souls move on. Kagome watched the image in front of her and smiled, she didn't feel the pain in her wrist anymore, the part of her soul that was slowly being tainted didn't feel taint anymore. Slowly her natural light built up and pushed the darkness far away from her heart and soul leaving the void the same soft pink it had been some time before.

She stood up to her feet and looked back at Meiyo, who still looked at her with eyes filled with hate and anger.

"Eyes unclouded by hate." Kagome said in a small voice much to Meiyo's confusion. Kagome knew that if she continued to look at Inuyasha, at Meiyo—at Akkanka—with hate or malice she would never be able to fix what had gone wrong. "My eyes know," She began. "That Souls can change for better or worse."

Kagome brought her hand to her chest and looked at Meiyo with eyes full of love. The angry man frowned as he continued to back away from her. The hate that had been so complete in his eyes only moments before was losing steam, disappearing as he watched her step towards him. "Stay back!" he yelled as fear over took the anger in his heart.

"No Meiyo, I cannot walk away." She reached forward and her finger tips barely touched his cheek. At the contact Meiyo went slack and as he opened his eyes he meet the twin blue pools of Airashii. "Meiyo—I'm so sorry."

Meiyo felt tears start to come down his cheeks as Airashii said this. The very act of saying she was sorry had caused something inside of him to change and yet he held onto the hate, onto the anger as tight as he could. He just couldn't let it go.

"Please." Airashii said as she cupped his cheek completely before moving to rest her head on his chest. "Understand. I did not love another to hurt you. I never wanted to cause you any pain."

Meiyo bit his tongue as the urge to hug her to him became overwhelming. She was so small in his arms, so willing and she smelt just as he had remembered. "Airashii." He said as he tried not to touch her but it was becoming harder and harder with each breath. "You betrayed me."

"I'm sorry for that but you have to understand." She backed away and looked him in the eyes. "What is in the past is just that it is the past and although I loved you once, I have grown and changed."

"But, why couldn't you be with me?"

The darkness was completely gone in the void now, only light traces of pale pink lined the room as Meiyo's heart began to heal.

"I couldn't be with you because neither of us wanted to be together."

Meiyo's eyes widened at the answer. It had not been what he was expecting at all. "What do you mean?"

Airashii stepped back and looked at Meiyo hard for a very long minute. "How long did it take your soul to look for mine?"

Meiyo didn't answer as he looked towards the floor.

"You never looked and I never tried." She whispered as the void became lighter and lighter around them. "But—when I found the soul that is now Inuyasha I knew that I wanted to follow him forever."

Meiyo's head snapped up and he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Why didn't you find me?"

Airashii shook her head and looked at Meiyo hard, her eyes firm with conviction. "Why didn't you find me?"

It was a question Meiyo had often asked himself. The old dog demon looked down as his soul seemed to cry with the realization. He had never wanted to look for Airashii, he had never really even thought to.

"Don't you think, if we were meant to be together, that we would have wanted to find each other immediately?"

Meiyo looked at her and knew that she was right. "I loved you." He said as he looked at her apologetically.

"I loved you too." She answered back as she took a step forward as did Meiyo. They both needed the closure and as their lips met in one last platonic kiss they both knew it was done. As Meiyo backed away he smiled and slowly disappeared—he was at peace.

In his place, on the ground, laid an unconscious Akkanka, who didn't seem quite so evil anymore.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	46. Kagome's Fifteenth Birthday

Edited 1/23/2011

XLVI: Kagome's Fifteenth Birthday

Love, you do not need a leash for me,

Even if the irony of that is humorous,

For you see dear loved one,

I am already close to your side.

The bond we share is unbreakable,

A red string that we both hold onto tightly,

And I, much like a puppy, will follow it,

Follow it to you.

For you're the only women,

Present in my mind,

And it's impossible for me to loss you,

For it is you I must always find.

So when you're scared,

When you're lost in the dark,

Do not worry,

I will find you visible or not.

Flower Twenty-Six

A bright light entered the hut and everyone was blinded just as they had been before when Shokuro, Mikaren, and Seika had returned. Huffing the group of Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, and Sesshoumaru covered their eyes and wondered who it was this time. Was it Inuyasha or Kagome or was someone else, some threatening? They really had no idea, all they could do was hope and pray.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air hoping to pick up on the scent of a friend and not an enemy. His eyes went wide as the smell of someone he wished to kill entered the hut.

"Akkanka." He uttered out as he stood up quickly. The light was blinding to his eyes but he forced himself to concentrate instead on the scent that filled his nose. Moving quickly he made his way to the back of the hut, where the Shikon rested on top of a small shrine. Just as he reached the shrine the light began to dim, until the hut was simply filled with the natural light of the morning. Before his feet was a body he recognized, unconscious on the floor of Sango and Miroku's hut.

"Akkanka?" Sango gasped as she took a step back, her heart was pounding in her chest as she studied the unconscious man on the ground. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Her eyes knitted in anger as she pulled her children close to her. Mika looked at the man on the ground, she knew who he was even if she wasn't filled with the soul that would recognize him.

"Akkanka." She whispered. All the adults turned towards her as she focused her eyes on the man on the ground. Sango looked at her daughter with surprise; this was the first time she had spoken since her return. "Poor soul reawakened, put to sleep."

"Mika?" Sango knelt in front of her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace as she looked towards Sesshoumaru. "What's going on?"

"He is better, he is different. The anger gone, the hate gone—replaced with new and old." Mika whispered.

Sesshoumaru growled in response as he slowly approached the man, ignoring the little girls' words. Miroku came to stand at his shoulder, holding his staff tightly in his grip, his human throat generating its own low growl. He didn't know what was going on with his child or what was going on with Akkanka—all he knew is that he was here to protect her and Akkanka was a threat to her. Joining the men on at Sesshoumaru's other shoulder was Kouga who had been healed thanks to Rin's quick thinking.

Now he stood by, indebted to the people of this hut for both saving his life and protecting the people he loved. In return Kouga stood firm with them, acting as part of the pack without thought nor care.

"Ayame, Rin, Sango." Kouga said in a demanding voice.

Sesshoumaru looked at him out of the corner of his eye, mad that he was commanding his mate. It was a constant battle between Alpha males in these types of situations. A part of him wanted to rip Kouga to shreds—take his mate—and claim this place as his home but the rational part of him knew that the situation called for compromise between the Alpha's of separate packs. Still, as the older male Sesshoumaru took precedence, which Kouga bluntly ignored as he looked at the dog lord and huffed.

"Get the children out of here." Kouga finished as he turned back to the body of Akkanka.

Sesshoumaru let out a soft growl; he knew it was a good idea but the part of him that despised Kouga for being an Alpha would not let up. He wished that Inuyasha was here, the presence of his Beta—also another Alpha of his pack—would calm his demon nerves. Still he knew it was not time to battle for dominance, he could do that later.

Sango gathered Seika and her twins, while Rin gathered a protesting Kuroikeme before they hurriedly exited the hut with Ayame behind them with her own three children. Sesshoumaru glanced at his son who was whining for him. The pup was scared and separating a scared pup from his father, from the protector of the pack, was never really a good idea for the pup psychologically; however, there is an exception to every rule. With the women protecting the children outside, Miroku took a step forward unhindered by the thought of his children. He knew they were safe with Sango, Ayame, and Rin so now it was time to do the work of his trade.

He approached Akkanka slowly, his mind reeling with different scenarios on what might happen should he venture to close. The three children had slept for a good day after their ordeal but this was an adult, who knew if he was affected by the Shikon as the children had been?

Miroku took a deep breath as stood next to the body of Akkanka. The energy of hate and anger that had been radiating off of him before was gone.

"Something's different." Miroku said as he lowered his staff and gazed at Akkanka with confused eyes. "I can feel it, like Mika said, the angers gone."

"What do you mean?" Kouga questioned without taking his eyes off of the unconscious villain.

"I mean, I can feel the heat that a soul gives off. A good soul is warm yet cool an evil soul is hot and foul." Miroku took a step forward. "This soul is warm and cool not hot and foul like it was before."

Like Kagome Miroku had spiritual powers, although very faint. The part of his soul that contained Original ability was merely a residue left over from a previous reincarnation cycle. In fact it was so small that he could only sense spiritual powers and command a little bit of that power into an Ofuda. Still, he could sense the evilness of a soul, the demonic nature of a demon, and the purity of someone like Kagome without fail. And right now this ability to sense was telling him that this man was not dangerous, he was not the same evil that threatened his daughter and his friends and family.

"The soul is different?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. He could vaguely smell the difference the monk was talking about, the obvious lack of something in his scent, the lack of hate and anger.

"He just—doesn't feel evil anymore." Miroku knelt down beside Akkanka and brushed his hands over his face. The face was that of a sleeping child, calm and collected. Closing his eyes Miroku felt for something deep inside of Akkanka, the part of his soul that should have felt like another person—Meiyo—but it wasn't there. "Meiyo's gone." Miroku concluded as he stood up and looked at Akkanka confused. "Mika must have realized it when he appeared."

"So the part of his soul that contained Meiyo is gone?" Kouga questioned as he straightened up and let his hands cross in front of his chest.

"Yes, just like the others." Miroku said indicating Mika, Shokuro, and Seika who all had come back from the jewel to be somehow vacated by the Original soul that had once been part of them. The part of their soul that had contained their incarnation was gone, in Mika it was Kyoudai and Sasuga, in Shokuro it was Sugoi, and in Seika it was Bachigotta who was gone, and now inside of Akkanka Miroku could no longer feel the presence of Meiyo.

"How is that possible, Miroku?" Kouga asked as he looked down at Akkanka, his guard slowly dropping more and more.

"Somehow, someone has purified the part of his soul that contained Meiyo and Meiyo's hate." Miroku touched his face in a nervous twitch.

"Do you think that's what happened to the other pups?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he frowned and sniffed the air for any evidence of the same biting hate Akkanka had had before he had disappeared into the jewel but there simply was none.

"Yes," Miroku nodded. He looked up at the jewel that set on a shrine on the wall. It was becoming lighter and lighter with each person it released.

"The jewel must be purifying them." Kouga concluded as he stretched before popping his neck. "It purified the Meiyo guy right out of Akkanka pure and simple."

"No, it's not that simple." Miroku said as his eyes focused on the jewel, it shimmered in his gaze. It was a shine he had seen before, long ago when Kagome had lost control of her emotions, when she had been uncontrollably afraid of Inuyasha. The Shikon was reflecting her power. "It's Kagome."

The other two men looked at the Shikon no Toma in wonder as it sparkled and shimmered like the sun.

"Kagome?" Kouga said as he looked at the jewel that was almost white, white as a fluffy cloud on a summer's day. "She's doing this?"

Miroku smiled and nodded as he looked at the Shikon, he could feel her, and he could feel Kagome's power seeping into the room. It had started the moment Seika had been freed; Kagome's power had begun to fill them, all of them. He closed his eyes as he felt a wave of peace run threw his body, Sesshoumaru and Kouga felt it too. It was soft, it was gentle, it was strong, it was untainted, and it was beautiful.

"Kagome." Miroku said into the air, both Sesshoumaru and Kouga looked at the monk and then back at the Shikon no Toma. "I believe in you." Miroku said and the jewel seemed to glow with happiness. "Finish it; it's time for this to end."

-break-

Kagome opened her eyes to the white world again. Meiyo was gone, Seika was gone, Mika was gone, and Shokuro was gone, so what was left for her to do in this white world? She had purified every soul Airashii had ever hurt, so what was left for her to make peace with?

Kagome looked around the still void and sighed, "What do I do?" She questioned the nothingness but there wasn't an answer. With a sigh she looked down at the ground as was her habit when thinking and was surprised to see the skirt of her middle school uniform. It had been years since she had seen that skirt.

"Green?" She wondered out loud as she looked at her bare legs in amazement. She was used to seeing a kimono instead of flesh and white knee socks. She reached down and touched the tip of the green skirt, feeling the soft cotton fabric, it was a fabric type that was missing in her feudal home.

It was only when she was bent to reach the fabric of her socks that Kagome noticed the no longer white ground. In its place was a stone she hadn't seen in years, the course gray setting of concrete. Slowly, while blinking several times, Kagome looked up and took in the familiar world around her.

In front of her was Wagakoiki, its trees moving slowly with a gentle breeze. The markings of its sacred nature moving with it, their white diamond shapes something she had never forgotten. She looked down to the fence, the same fence that had housed the tree throughout her childhood, as far back as she could remember.

"I'm in the future?" She wondered out loud and wrapped her arms around herself, "The present?" She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the breeze scrape by her legs. "But why?" She opened her eyes and looked back down at her brown shoes, her white knee highs, and her green skirt, "Why am I wearing this?"

"Kagome, you'll be late for school!"

Hastily Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a very familiar, yet younger sounding voice. She whipped her head around and (much to her surprise and yet not) saw her mother at the kitchen door, waving for her to go to school. Kagome brought her hand up to her chest as she felt her heart beat quicken beneath her fingers.

What was going on? She hadn't been in school in years, since the well stopped working and she knew for certain she was too old to be in this uniform, she was twenty four not fourteen, not fifteen. She bit her lip and looked back to the tree, noticing her school bag sitting against its trunk.

"Was it," She paused and narrowed her eyebrows as her memories seemed to grow hazy in her mind. She tried to think, she remembered being fifteen, she remembered falling down a well, meeting a boy, some other people but then, it started to grow even hazier. Hadn't they married? Wasn't he strange somehow? She shook her head.

Had it been a day dream? Had she set her bag down before school and completely zonked out? Or was this a trick of the jewel? She narrowed her forehead in thought, what was the jewel? Somehow she couldn't remember entirely what it was and yet she knew it could be causing this, the boy could be real or—

"Kagome, hurry!"

Kagome looked up at her mother again and nodded before she took a step forward towards the stairs of the shrine, starting for her route to school.

"_Okaa-san_?"

Kagome froze and looked around for the voice, she recognized it, she knew it well. "Seika-chan?" She said and suddenly had a flood of memories, memories of a little girl with beautiful silver hair and golden blue eyes. "Me and the strange boy," She remembered hastily, "We had a child!"

She stopped walking as the thought processed, if she had a child then, she should have stretch marks from the birth. Quickly she yanked up her shirt, not caring how close to the street she was or if anyone would see her. Her eyes traveled to her stomach and she stared in utter disbelief at the flat, smooth surface of a fifteen year olds stomach.

Kagome dropped her shirt, her eyes wide, and felt panic take a space in her heart. Her body was that of a fifteen year old, never touched by pregnancy, did that mean it was a dream, this was not a trick of some jewel she had made up in her fantasy? For some reason the thought brought her to an absolute state of terror.

She whipped her head around and looked at the back door where her mother had disappeared. Quickly she rushed towards the door and flung it opened. In the kitchen her mother and grandfather were sitting, one cleaning and the other reading the newspaper respectively. Maybe they knew, maybe they knew what was going on, at the very least they could tell her, how old she was, what today was.

"Kagome?" Her mother turned towards her startled. "Did you forget something?"

Kagome shook her head no and dropped her hands to her sides. "No, Mama um—," Kagome wasn't sure how to phrase her sentence at all. "What is today?"

"Did you think we forgot?" Her grandfather said with a laugh as he folded his paper and handed Kagome a present that he had been hiding behind it. "Happy Birthday Kagome."

Kagome took the present from her grandfather and stared at the crude wrapping job of the pickled demon hand.

"Hm," Her mother hummed as she smiled at Kagome with starry eyes. "How does it feel to be fifteen Kagome?"

"Fifteen?" Kagome said in a small voice as she looked at her mom. She hadn't been fifteen in over nine years or at least that was what she thought. Kagome looked down at her body, her breast were smaller, she was smaller, her legs weren't as built as they normally were from constant running and working, and her body showed no indication of a pregnancy. "It feels, different." She concluded slightly confused, she didn't want to believe it had all been a dream.

Mama laughed and handed Kagome some money. "Why don't you and your friends go out to eat after school?"

"I thought we were having Oden?"

Kagome heard her grandfather say as she took the money mechanically. She stared at it with wide eyes as she looked at the familiar currency of this world; it was a currency she was somewhat unfamiliar with. She wasn't even sure how much money was currently resting in her hands but the more she looked at it, the more the memory seemed to take shape and the fantasy seemed to ebb away.

"We'll have Oden this weekend, for now Kagome should have fun with her friends." Mama patted Jii-chan's back and then looked at the clock mounted on the kitchen wall. "Oh, Kagome, you're going to be late!"

Kagome snapped her head up and looked at her mother and grandfather before setting down the mummified hand and taking off out the door without a word. She knew where she was going and it wasn't school—she remembered the well, she remembered falling down it and she remembered it had started working again after it had stopped, so it should work now.

Kagome arrived at the well house within seconds and without preamble jumped into the well, hoping the time slip would open but, it didn't. Kagome laid there on the bottom of the well in tears. Why couldn't she get through? What was happening, why was she fifteen, she was twenty-four! She had a mate and husband, she had a daughter, she had friends, she had a family, a pack. Where had that all gone?

Maybe it had been a dream, in the moments she stood in front of Waga—Goshinbock—she had fantasized about a boy with silver dog ears and beautiful golden eyes. Maybe she was reading too much manga all the time. Kagome put her head in her hands as she felt the memories become nothing more than a fuzzy dream, disappearing into the back of her mind.

Kagome slowly stood and moved to the ladder at the side of the wall and began to pull herself up. Once at the top she made her way to the stairs and up them slowly before she reached the door. She exited without a single look back, closing the door with a broken heart.

-break-

By some grace of the God's Kagome made it to school on time and took a seat in the chair she knew all too well as her own in class 2-B. Quietly she laid her head on her desk as her friends surrounded her.

"So fifteen?" Yuka said with a smile as she set in the desk next to Kagome.

"Yeah." Eri smiled as well. "We should do something to celebrate!"

"Mama gave me money so we could go out after school." Kagome mumbled into her desk.

"Why so sad Kagome?" Ayame questioned in a soft voice. Kagome looked up at her and into her eyes; they were the eyes of someone she knew and yet could not remember. The memory of her strange dream was fading away, as if it had been only that, a dream.

"I don't know, Jii-chan gave me a lousy gift." The voice that left her mouth sounded like her own and yet didn't feel right. It was the voice of her nine years ago before she had fallen down a well or was it just the after effects of a strange dream?

"That sucks!" Yuka wrapped her arm around her. "Don't worry my gifts better but I'll give it to you after school when you—," She nudged Kagome lovingly. "Take us to WacDonalds!"

Kagome laughed just as the other girls did. "Sounds great."

Just then the door to the classroom opened and their teacher walked in. Kagome looked up at her and froze; she was beautiful with a childlike face and big brown eyes. Her hair was not arranged like a teacher's but instead was short with a chunk of it in a ponytail on the side. Her cloths didn't seem quite right either, they were baggy and resembled a kimono with a modern twist because the kimono only came to her knees. It was pink and decorated with little pinwheels like a child.

"Alright class." The woman began as she wrote something on the board. "We have a new student today, Asahi-san, please come in and introduce yourself young man."

Kagome dropped her pencil when the young man entered the room. He had black hair and beautiful black eyes, his face was set in a scowl but those beautiful eyes told a different story. He was shy. Somehow Kagome just knew that.

"Please tell us about yourself Asahi-san."

"Um—," He looked at the other students with no enthusiasm. "Like what?"

"Where are from, how old are you, anything like that?"

"I'm from Edo, or at least that's where I live now."

Kagome knitted her eyebrows. Edo was the original name for Toyko prior to the Meiji revolution in the 1800's. Why would he say he was from Edo?

"Ah, I see." The teacher said with a small laugh. "That is a lovely part of the country. How old are you then?"

"Two Hundred something, I kind of lost track." He shrugged and the girls around her seemed to sigh collectively. Kagome gasped and pushed her back into her desk in shock. Why did everyone think that was such a normal age?

"An older man." Yuka said dreamily beside her.

"He must be the oldest guy in the class." Eri said from behind her. "Any girl would be lucky to claim him."

"He's so cute." Ayame added as she melted into her chair.

"Well, I bet you could help us with history then." The teacher said with a laugh, the rest of the class halfheartedly chimed in as the new student blushed. "Anything else you would like to share? Any siblings or what your parents do?"

"_A Brother and his parents—aren't with us_," Kagome found herself thinking and was surprised when her intutition was proven correct.

"I have an older brother and my parents are dead."

The teacher's face fell with pity as did the rest of the class. The girls automatically felt for him and sent out their separate condolences except Kagome. She looked at the boy and wondered how she had known that without even trying. She wondered why he was so familiar to her. Vaguely a memory from her dream started to haunt her, the boy with silver hair and golden eyes—he had similar features to this guy.

She looked the new student up and down, he looked Japanese, like any other Japanese boy did. Black hair, black eyes, lean form, muscular shoulders, small waist, pink lips, a firm chest, a big packa—

"You can take a seat next to Higurashi. Higurashi raise your hand."

"Yes ma'am." Kagome raised her hand and watched as the boy walked towards her. She was embarrassed, had she actually been thinking about that particular part of him? Kagome gulped and put her hand down when Asahi took his seat next to her.

"Asahi-san do you have your books yet?" the teacher addressed with a sweet smile from the front of the room.

"No ma'am." He said, his husky voice made Kagome's mouth water with interest.

"Share with Higurashi for today but I fully expect you to have them tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled as he moved his desk over to rest beside Kagome's. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as he came next to her. He smelt so good, like the forest, like spring, like fresh water. She looked up at him and his eyes darted away from her, as if he had been caught staring.

"Hi," He said in a small voice as the teacher began with the day's lesson. "Names Asahi, Inuyasha Asahi."

Kagome froze at the name. It seemed to strike something in her and yet, it didn't. "Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."

"Can I call you Kagome?" He asked in a soft voice, his cheeks stained red with a faint blush as he looked straight ahead, but slightly at her out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome smiled and her heart beat loudly in her chest, so loudly she was sure he could hear it. She felt brave all the sudden, so brave that she spoke before her brain could stop her. "Only if I can call you Inuyasha."

She flushed instantly at her own bluntness, was this flirting? Was this something she had never had the ability to do before? She looked away from him afraid he would laugh at her or reject her.

"Sure you can, I kind of like the way you said it." He responded to the back of her head, his voice gentle and embarrassed.

"The way I said it?" She questioned as she turned to look at him slowly.

"Yeah," He muttered with a blush and looked away from her smiling slightly. "Most people think my names strange, you said it like—it was a normal name."

Kagome felt that the statement held a lot more than he let on, like it wasn't just his name that was strange, it was all of him—he was different than everybody else and yet, she liked that—she liked the difference, whatever it was. "I think it's a good name."

She looked him in the eye and was satisfied to see he was smiling at her, not just with his mouth but with his whole face, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his ears. For a moment, and only a moment Kagome registered that his ears shouldn't have been on the side of his head, they should have been on top, twitching.

The thought made her more sad than confused.

-break-

"So what was up with you and Asahi-san?" Yuka said as she took a bite out of a hamburger. Kagome sipped on her drink and looked down at her own order of half eaten chicken nuggets and fries.

"Nothing." She mumbled around her straw.

"Yeah right!" Eri rolled her eyes and huffed and she set back in her seat a fry dangling between her fingers. "I saw the way you two looked at each other when he set down, he was totally into you."

Kagome flushed and quickly took a bite of chicken nugget.

"I think Kagome-chan was a little into him too." Ayame chirped as she took a drink of her soda.

"Ayame-chan!" Kagome said flustered as she slammed her soda to the table.

Eri leaned her face on her hand and looked at Kagome with a sour expression. "You can't fool me, I heard you two talking. You're on a first name basis already."

The other two girls gasped and stood up from the table in a hurry. "A first name basis?" Ayame shouted. Other customers looked at them in shock. Ayame blushed and excused herself before falling into her chair, Yuka falling beside her.

"Well, he asked if he could call me Kagome and I said yes only if I could call him Inuyasha." Kagome fidgeted in her seat, if only they had a distraction right now so the focus would be taken off of her.

"Wow—," Eri said with a perverted smile. "What else happened—."

"Imoutosan!"

Kagome looked up quickly and was greeted by a sister she knew and yet didn't know. "Sango-nii-chan?" she said surprised as she stood from their booth and hugged her sister without question. "Mama said nothing about you coming home today?"

"Well, I couldn't miss my Imoutosan's birthday now could I?" The older woman said with a smile as she hugged Kagome close. Somewhere in the back of Kagome's mind another image of this woman surfaced. She was wearing a plain kimono with accents of green, a large boomerang like contraption on her back as she walked with a small cat at her side. The image Kagome could only fathom, had come from her dream.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kagome whispered into her hair before pulling back. "Is Miroku-kun with you?"

"No he had to stay behind, professors apparently can't miss class."

"But students can?" Yuka laughed out as she looked at Kagome's cool older sister.

Sango simply stuck out her tongue. "I can do as I please."

"Well you are dating the professor." Eri giggled with her straw in her mouth.

"Hey, I dropped his class." Sango defended as she slid into the booth with Kagome. "So what's the gossip?"

"Kagome's snagged herself a total hottie." Yuka said without any sign of introduction.

"A hottie?" Sango gasped and looked at her younger sister scandalized with her hand raised to her lips. "Why didn't you tell me Kagome! Is it Hojo?"

"No." Kagome said with her hands on her cheeks as she turned bright red. "And there's no hottie. It's nothing, I just shared my books with the new guy. That doesn't mean we're together or anything."

"They're already on a first name basis." Eri supplied underhandedly from her place across from Sango and Kagome.

Kagome turned a whole new shade of red as she sunk into her spot her hands covering her face with embarrassment written all over her.

"No way." Sango's mouth hung open. "How long has he been at the school?"

"Only one day." Yuka said dramatically.

"One day?" Sango looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "My little Kagome, got with a guy in a day?" Sango grabbed her in a tight hug. "There's hope for you yet baby sister!"

Kagome turned purple with her embarrassment, which only got worse when a familiar face entered the restaurant.

"Kagome-chan!" He called to her as he quickly crossed the small distance between the door and their table.

Kagome wanted to crawl under a rock as he came nearer and nearer, no doubt her sister and her friends would cause so much damage to an already delicate situation that she would never have a chance with this boy. Not that she really wanted one but—he was really handsome.

"Inuyasha-kun." She whispered when he was close enough to hear.

The boy stopped and looked at the other girls wearily. He had been so excited to see Kagome again that he hadn't realized they were sitting with her. He gritted his teeth; there was no way he could talk to her now, not in front of her friends. It would be too embarrassing.

"A—can I talk to you?" He looked at the four other girls who were expectantly waiting for him to speak again. With a gulp he continued. "Outside?"

The four girls sighed in disappointment but Kagome looked thrilled as she practically climbed over her sister to get out of the booth. Hurriedly she followed the boy outside and was amazed to realize how tall he was as she followed him. Her eyes gazed from the tip of his head and then downwards, where she caught herself fixated on his bottom for a little too long. With a red face she exited WacDonalds as he held the door opened for her. Briefly she looked back and saw the others at her table giving her thumbs up. Sango had even wrote 'Do your best' in ketchup on the dining tray.

With a sour frown Kagome walked a little ways with Inuyasha to a bench. The two set down and shuffled individual feet as they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. The sun was beginning to set behind them and Kagome wondered if she should be getting home soon but then remembered the presence of her sister. If Sango was here then there was no doubt her mom would be lenient about her staying out a little later than normal, as long as she didn't know it was because of a very handsome boy.

"Well, I—," said boy began. "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

Kagome looked at him fully and noticed the way his hands were clutching his red pants legs. Something about the action made her do a double take. Why was that simple act so familiar? Why was the color of his pants so familiar, so normal? Had he just asked her out! Her head snapped up and she stared at him with wide eyes. He looked on nervously and reach up to scratch the back of her head, the gesture was also very familiar.

"Um—do you wanna?" He said shakily and awkwardly.

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled gently, her heart rate decreasing at the sight of his own nervousness. "Sure." She said with a shy grin that he soon matched.

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

He smiled so wide she thought his skin might rip. "Great—then I guess we'll have to think of a time and a place."

"How about Sunday." She suggested, surprised at her own ability to maintain her cool. "A movie."

"Sounds great, ladies choice."

"Kagome-chan?"

She heard three voices call to her. She turned around and saw her sister approaching with her three friends hurriedly leaving.

"We have to get home but we'll talk tomorrow!" Yuka called before she added. "About everything." She winked.

Kagome blushed but waved as Sango approached. The older woman looked at Inuyasha with a smile that he returned shyly. "Well I'm gonna head home, that is if this young man wouldn't mind walking you?" she looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Of course." He stuttered as he stood up and nodded at Sango. "I would love to walk her."

"Alright, then I'll be cool and drive, it's only a two seat'er anyway." Sango winked and walked over to a parked car. She was the only one in the family who had one; it had been their father's.

Sango climbed into the car and waved at them before taking off in the direction of the shrine leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"So—," He said as they began walking towards where the car had disappeared. "Where do you live?"

"At the Sunset Shrine. And you?"

"Well, I live by myself, in an apartment."

"Does the school know?" Kagome was shocked. He may be two hundred years old but he was still only a middle schooler.

"Yeah, my brother arranged it all. He's a lot older than me and well, he and I don't get along and without parents to watch me and since he doesn't want anything to do with me, we figured it was best I lived on my own."

"How sad." Kagome whispered as they continued walking. "I wouldn't know anything about that. I mean, my Otou-san is gone but I have Mama and Jii-chan and Souta, my little brother, and you met my sister. She goes to college."

He nodded his head as they rounded a corner. "That must be nice, to have a big family."

"It is." Kagome agreed as they walked. She wondered if this was like a date but not a date. They were talking and walking together, getting to know each other. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye just as he glanced at her out of the corner of his own. Simultaneously they blushed and looked away, both with subconscious smiles on their faces as they stopped walking.

He looked at her over his shoulder, she could hear the rustle of his clothing and the way his breath hitched in his throat as he did. Suddenly she felt something warm on her hand and she looked down to see his own hand as it came into contact with hers. She looked up at him surprised and noticed that he was looking at her through the hood of his bangs.

She gulped and looked back down at their conjoined hands with a smile as she gently tightened her grip before looking back up at the smile on his face.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. The question seemed so juvenile and yet it held a lot of importance.

"Green." He answered without pausing. "What's your's?"

"Red."

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	47. First Dates

Revised and Adapted 10/12/10

XLVII: First Dates

I'm sitting in the darkness,

Filling a void all alone.

And even with trained eyes and ears,

I cannot see I cannot hear.

Do you hear me, Kagome?

Do you see me in the dark?

I'm waiting for you,

You are the light that won't turn off.

Please say that you can see me,

Please say you hear my call,

Because, my dear Kagome,

Without you I fear my fall.

My fall from self acceptance,

My fall back into self hate,

Dear Kagome please,

Don't wish me to that fate.

Flower twenty-seven

Akkanka opened his eyes and looked at the room around him. He was surprised to find he wasn't tied up. Slowly he set up and took in his surroundings, there wasn't much too look at. The hut was empty save a small fire, the shelves had been taken down and any evidence of life had been eradicated. Even the smell of the living was weak save the scent of a few people he knew well.

Akkanka sighed, his memory was fuzzy on all that had happened but as he thought on it he remembered bits and pieces of the last few years. He remembered the hate that was building in his heart, hate for a girl and a boy he had never even met. Images of Kagome and Inuyasha began to haunt his mind, why had he chased them? Why had their very faces filled him with such much anger and loathing?

Akkanka shook his head and leaned it back against the wall as s spell of dizziness overcame him. Vaguely he remembered chasing Kagome, placing his webs on her soul, on Inuyasha soul. He remembered trying to kill them both in the most horrible of way, through separation of soul mates. He remembered the face of a small girl, he remembered the prophecy.

Akkanka looked up at the wall and swore he saw Mikaren's face in the wood. She was looking at him with wise eyes, eyes that seemed to dip all the way into his soul. Why had he followed the prophecy so closely? Why had he wanted to kill such an innocent child? Suddenly memories of another child he had wronged began to come back to him.

Images of Yutara, images of her mother, images of the rape, the abduction, images of Yutara's childhood, images of her adulthood, images of her with Inuyasha, images of her anger, images of her face when he killed her mother.

Akkanka ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "What happened to me?" He said to no one in particular. He felt a breeze enter the hut at his words though, it was a breeze his kind was familiar with.

"You tried to kill us all."

"Yutara?" He almost seemed to question it, his knowledge of who she was. And then with wide eyes he looked down at his hands and felt his lip quiver. Why had he done such awful things to her, his daughter?

Yutara looked at the man, the hatred in her heart building up, burning a whole into her mind as she took a step forward towards this man—her father. She wanted to kill him, she wanted to rip him into little bitty pieces, and she hated him with everything that she was.

"You bastard." She said to him in a voice filled with rage. "You mother fucking asshole."

He didn't respond just continued to stare at her with glassy eyes, so she simply continued.

"I hate you, with every fiber of my being, I hate you." Yutara fell to her knees and clutched the ground. "You raped my Okaa-san, sired me and then took me away from her, only to kill her before my very eyes some fifty years later. What kind of man does something that sick?" she looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. "Answer me, why?"

Akkanka looked at the girl and felt sick to his stomach. Why had he done the things he had done? What had possessed him, made him filled with such horrible hate and anger? What had happened to him in his life to make him such a sick bastard. "I don't know." He finally muttered out as he looked at her tear stained eyes. He felt absolutely awful, he wanted to die.

"You filthy whore!" She barely got out as the tears became too much and she sobbed. "Why, I deserve an answer!"

"I wish I had one." He whispered quietly to her as he slumped against the wall. "I really do."

"Why don't you?" She asked through her tears. "Why can't you at least do me one kind act and tell me why you took my Okaa-san away from me?"

"I'm sorry." He said simply, "I just don't remember why." He put his face in his hands at that and began to sob uncontrollably.

Yutara looked at him with disgust and anger as she brought her claws up to her face. Akkanka watched through his fingers as poison began to drip from the tips of her hands. "I'm going to kill you." She said without an ounce of remorse in her voice as she took a step forward. Akkanka didn't move. "I'm going to kill you like you killed my mother."

"I deserve it." Akkanka said as he lowered his head. "I deserve to die."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her, the child he had treated so badly. He wished he had done things differently. Although he did not understand the circumstances of his hatred or what he had done, he still understood that he had taken Yutara from her mother without a second thought, leaving the poor girl alone and defenseless in his cold castle and then, when they had been reunited he had killed the woman in cold blood before her very eyes. Not only that but he had wronged Kagome, wronged Inuyasha, wronged Mikaren and those who loved her. He had chased after a child because of a false prophecy and had attempted to destroy everyone's life's around her. And the sickest part, the thing that was the most horrible, was that he had no idea or recollection as to why.

"I'm sorry Amarante." He said to no one in particular as he saw a bit of poison hit the floor of the hut, eroding it upon contact. "I'm sorry Kagome, Inuyasha, Mika." He looked at Yutara directly. "I'm sorry Yutara. I deserve anything you give me."

Yutara held her hand above her head ready to strike this man down for all the sins he had committed. Her heart was racing in her ears, she wanted to kill him, she needed to kill him but his eyes, they didn't look the same. He looked so different in that moment, as if he was another man—a man she did not know.

She began to lower her hand but then, as she looked at her father she felt a bang in her heart. This was the only parent she had now, a parent who had abducted her and raped her mother. Renewed hate built inside of her. Akkanka had ruined her life from her conception. The very act of raping her mother had started it and then the act of killing her had ended it—the life of horrors she was forced to live. This man had created them all.

She closed her eyes as she felt the poison on her finger's drip to the ground. They hit the floor of the hut and sizzled as they ate through the wood. It wouldn't take much to kill him, and he deserved to die. She opened her eyes and brought her hand up above her head ready to strike him down when suddenly a small child like voice stopped her.

"Hate only begets hate."

Yutara turned around to see the little face of Mika in the doorway. "Mika-chan?"

The little girl looked at her with loving eyes. "Death only begets death." She walked forward. "Anger only begets anger."

Yutara felt her lip quiver as this three year old spoke like a woman ten times her age. The small girl came to stand next to her and touched her poisoned claws. Yutara gasped in fear of hurting the child only to then watch in amazement as the acid like substance dissipated at Mika's touch. "Mika?"

"You must not do this." Mika said in a voice that didn't match her visage. "It is not the right thing to do."

"But he killed my mother." She said, all the pain and turmoil she had been feeling in the minutes leading up to this predominant in her voice.

Mika frowned and touched Yutara's cheek, at the contact the girl's eyes went blank. "We must see with eyes unclouded by hate, only then will we be able to really see the truth."

Yutara's blank eyes looked off at Akkanka and as she did she saw the part of him she had never known, the little boy who loved birds, the little boy who valued his dad, the little boy who was shunned by his mom, his brother, and his village, the little boy who was hated and scorned who was nearly killed by both sticks and stones.

She also saw the man Meiyo, she soul his soul within Akkanka and then saw it leaving and with it she saw all the evilness of Akkanka leave. It was something she had never known, something she would never have seen with her eyes so clouded by hate and anger. In that moment she came back to herself and looked at Akkanka with eyes unclouded by her hate for him. She saw him for what he really was then, a man hurting and broken, unloved and unwanted, cast aside with hatred brewing in his heart. This man had not even cast the first stone. His hate had been created by the people who tortured his soul, just as her hate had been created by him.

She looked at little Mika with wonder in her eyes, she felt a peace come over her heart, a peace that only pure love brought and all of her memories of her mother's death left her as Mikaren drew them away.

"Hate only begets hate." Yutara said without acknowledging the small girl Mikaren. She stood up and moved to her father's side taking his hand into her own. "Otou-san?" She whispered

The older man looked at her with wide eyes as she took his hand and spoke with such respect. "Yutara?"

"You're better now?" She questioned as she looked into the changed man's eyes.

"Yes." He answered as he pulled her into a hug of fatherly affection. "I'm me now."

"Mika!" Sango ran into the hut and scooped the little girl into her arms. "What are you doin—,"

Mika looked at her mother and touched her cheek. "Okaa-san," she said in a small voice. "Akkanka is Akkanka now."

-break-

Kagome set on her bed as she looked at the outfit she had arranged, a thigh length black skirt and a pretty green tank top that had lace as a trim at the bottom with a white jacket. She really didn't know if it was first date material and yet, something told her he would like it. Not only was it his favorite color but the skirt made her hips look a little bigger and the tank top made her breast a little more noticeable without being too trashy.

Kagome gulped as she started to change. She couldn't believe she was about to go out on a date with the talk of the school. In the three days since Inuyasha had started he had already become the hit among both boys and girls. He was called stunning, dazzling, handsome, athletic, and a shoe in for student council. It was a thought that made Kagome nervous.

Why would a guy with such popularity potential want to go out with her? He was the talk of the school, surely he could find any girl that he wanted. Kagome frowned; maybe he had asked her out before he had realized he could have any girl he wanted. And now because of that he would date her once and dump her for someone better

She gulped as she finished dressing by zipping up her skirt and then glanced at the pair of green heels she had convinced her mom to buy for her birthday. They were tasteful, and only about an inch and a half off the ground, so she was sure she would be able to walk in them easily.

She sighed as she began to put them on, he would be here any minute and she wanted to be ready. She smiled as she took the new purse her sister had given her into her hand and headed for the door to her room. She had already transferred all of her possessions into the new stylish Coach rip off. Even if it wasn't really a Coach she still really liked it and had practically smothered Sango with her thanks.

Checking herself in the mirror one more time Kagome sighed happily, even if they only did go out once, she was glad that she would at least get that once in a life time chance.

As she began to walk down the stairs a knock on the door drew her attention. She saw her mother hurry out of the kitchen and felt her heart leap in her throat, when she heard her answer the door.

"Hello, you must be Inuyasha-kun." Her mother's voice floated up to her and Kagome took a deep breath, trying to contain herself. "Please come in."

"Thank you, Higurashi-san."

The sound of his voice made Kagome weak in the knees and she had to sit down on the stairs so she wouldn't fall in her new heals. She heard the door close and she knew her mother would bring him directly to the living room, that way he wouldn't go by the stairs. "Thank you Mama." Kagome said in a small voice. Years of practice with her sister had taught her mother to avoid the stairs when dates came over, just in case Sango had been regrouping before she made her entrance.

Kagome smiled at the thought. This was the first time she was the one on the stairs. Usually she was in the living room pestering the potential suitor. She grinned as she remembered the first time Sango had brought Miroku home two months ago. She had been the one to find out he was Sango's professor the semester before. It had been a scandal she was proud to unearth. Kagome giggled as the looks on her mother and grandfather's faces came back to her from that day.

"Kagome-chan?" The call of her mother brought her out of her entertaining thought. "Inuyasha-kun is here."

Kagome took a deep breath, this was it, her first date and hopefully not her last. With a stiff upper lip Kagome stood up and looked at the last five steps of the stair case. "I can do this." She said in a whisper. "It's just a date, like hanging out with friends only, this friend might kiss you." The thought of those soft looking lips on her own made Kagome lose her balance and she began to fall forward down the stairs only to be caught be a set of unusually strong arms.

Kagome gasped as the arms wrapped around her, stopping her from plummeting down the remaining stairs. She looked up at her savor and was shocked to see the face of none other than Inuyasha Asahi.

"Inuyasha-kun?" She barely got out as he walked down the remaining stairs before gently setting her down at the bottom.

"Sorry, I—your mother said you were coming down—so I thought I would come meet you—and then I saw you fall or trip or whatever happened and I—caught—you." He finished in a frenzy as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before crossing his arms over his chest while tugging at his sleeves.

An image came to Kagome at the sight and briefly she wondered if he could fit his hands in his sleeves but then dismissed herself for being silly.

"It's okay. Thank you for saving me from—my clumsiness." She barely got out as she too flushed a healthy red while putting her hands behind her back.

"Well, are you ready to go?" He questioned softly, she looked up at him and nodded readily. "Okay then. Let's—um—go." He began to walk back to the front of the house his hand on the back of his head. She watched as he scratched it and noted the way he seemed to hunch over as if berating himself. She giggled as she grabbed her purse which had fallen in her clumsy fall.

"Mama, I'll be home in a few hours." She called out as she rushed after him to the front door.

"Have fun!" Her mother called back from somewhere in the house. Somehow Kagome knew this would be more fun than her mother could ever know.

-break-

"That movie was horrible." Inuyasha said as they exited the theater, Kagome nodded in agreement and waited for him to continue ranting. "I mean, everybody died? How is that a love story?"

"It was modeled after Romeo and Juliet."

"That doesn't make it okay." Inuyasha continued as he walked backwards.

Kagome had grown used to this in the short time they had spent together. Whenever he was ranting or being passionate about something he liked direct eye contact and the only way to do that while walking was to walk backwards, a skill he was exceptionally good at.

"I mean, just because Shakespeare did it doesn't make it right. Orwell wrote that the world was going to be in complete government control by 1984 but that didn't happen. People got to stop taking writers literally."

Kagome giggled behind her hand, "You really like literature, don't you?"

He stopped and let his hands drop to his sides. "Yeah, I always have." He turned around and waited for her to join him, shoulder to shoulder before they started to walk again. "I like to write too."

"Really?" Kagome said with a smile. "What do you write?" Somehow, Kagome already knew the answer.

"Poetry." He supplied and she quietly looked at him in wonder. She had only known him for five days and yet, she already knew things about him she shouldn't have known. "I have a pen name all picked out too, like Mark Twain."

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at him expectantly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she already could hear the answer.

"Inuma Asahi De."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at Inuyasha who stared back in confusion. The name echoed in her head, bouncing off of a chain of memories that she simply could not get a hold of.

"Is something wrong?"

"No—," She said hastily as she began walking again, she was sure she had heard that name before but she just couldn't place from where. "What was Mark Twain's pen name?" She said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Mark Twain."

"What?" She asked confused.

"His pen name was Mark Twain, his real name was Samuel Clemens. He used Mark Twain because he was a steam boat captain and on the boats they used twain, this kind of string, to tell how deep the river was and when the river was just right they called it Mark Twain." He looked at her with sparkling eyes; eyes that Kagome thought for a moment were almost gold.

"I never knew that."

"You'd be surprised the things you know when you just look a little closer." He said as he began to walk off again. Kagome stood frozen to the spot, those words replaying over and over again in her head. '_Look closer.'_

Kagome really wondered why that statement seemed so important.

"Are you coming Kagome?" He called back to her worriedly as he looked over his shoulder. Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts and ran to catch up. He offered her his hand when she got there and she smiled as she took it in her own. Her thoughts about the strange statement seemed to drift away as they walked hand in hand.

"What should we do now?" She wondered out loud as they simply walked down the street, stopping every once in a while to glance at something interesting in a window.

"We could go to the park." He suggested and she smiled. It seemed like such a childish thing to do on a date and yet, it sounded really fun.

"Okay."

They walked the short distance to the park and ended up in the very park in which Souta would one day express his feelings for a certain girl. They walked towards the swings without even discussing it and both took a seat in the childish contraption.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started. "What are you interested in?"

"I like archery." She said as she pushed herself back and forth on the swing.

"Why don't you join the club at school?" He questioned as he wound himself up in a circle before picking up his feet and spinning quickly.

"I've been thinking about it but who really has time with all the other things going on, like entrance exams and everything."

"Yeah, I know, it all starts to build up doesn't it?"

"It does." She agreed as she too wound herself in a circle before putting her feet up. She enjoyed the breeze as she swung in a quick circle only to jerk and go back the other way before jerking again and again until she stopped. She looked down at her feet and shuffled the sand before she looked at him and smiled. "Are you thinking of joining any clubs?"

"I'm not really sure, I saw a flyer for a writing club and I'm kind of interested in that."

"That's right," Kagome said as she began to push her legs into the ground causing her to gain a little height. "You like to write poetry."

"I do." He agreed as he pushed off with his feet and started to swing as well.

"What do you like to write about?" she stopped herself and looked over at him, amazed as he pushed himself parallel with the top of the swing set. On his way down he easily jumped from the swing and landed a few feet away. Kagome was completely flabbergasted, if she had tried to do that she would have fallen flat on her face or at least broken a bone and yet Inuyasha had done it like it was second nature.

The boy stretched and then looked back at her with a cocky smile. "Pretty good right?"

Kagome frowned, it was almost like he was evading her question. Carefully she stood up from the swing and made her way over to where he stood. "It was pretty good but you never answered my question."

He looked at her a blushed before looking away. "Guess I'm caught."

"I'd say." She agreed as she stepped in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Now—what do you like to write about?"

Inuyasha looked at her and frowned as he appeared to search for the right words. "All kinds of stuff I guess."

She nodded for him to go on.

"I write about nature and things happening in the world and such, you know, normal things, I guess."

She smiled and walked the short distance to a nearby bench. They took a seat together and he twirled his thumbs as he tried to build up the courage to add something else. "I like to write about pretty girls—like you." He looked at her through his bangs a nervous habit he often exhibited with her.

Kagome gulped as the blush rose on her cheeks again. "I would like to hear one." She said in a voice that sounded braver than she felt.

"Um—I don't have any on me right now." He scratched the back of his head as he joked. "Not something I typically bring with me on a date, you know."

"Then compose one." She said as if it was the easiest thing in the world as she giggled.

"Compose one, now?"

"Sure. I mean—if you want to." She added at the last second. He looked at her and smiled as he took in her features, an idea coming to his head as he looked at her black hair and brown eyes. There was something absolutely mesmerizing about this girl in front of him.

"Pretty girl who blushes easily, Sitting by my side, Do you see me as I smile, Do you see the delight inside my eyes?" He began with his hands clutching the bench tightly. Kagome smiled at the words, her hands cupped on her lap as she listened to him speak.

"Pretty girl with the brown eyes, Watching me intently, Do you realize how amazing, It is to have those eyes on me?" he reached forward and brushed a stay hair off of her shoulder, placing it behind her ear. "Pretty girl with hair so dark, Flowing softly at her side, Do you know just how magical, Your raven locks are to see?"

Flustered Kagome turned away from him and twirled some of her hair onto her finger. Vaguely she remembered her hair being much longer and then being cut. She let the strand fall from her hand at the thought and glanced back at Inuyasha with a smile as he started the next verse.

"Pretty girl with the cute smile, Smiling now back at me," He paused as he looked at her with more passion than Kagome knew how to deal with. It was a look that was not fitting of a first date, it was the look a man gave to his wife before they made love. It was the look of true romance, not just infatuation.

Kagome gulped as his finger tips touched her face lightly and she wondered, if for only a moment, why his fingernails didn't have claws.

"Do you know how lucky I am, That you went out with me?"

Kagome swore her whole body was red by the time he finished. "Inuyasha." She gulped as she looked at him with love already building in her eyes. The poem had been beautiful and the faint memory that it was not the first haunted the back of her mind. But she pushed those thoughts away as she chose instead to focus on the here and less confusing now.

Carefully she took his hand into hers and looked into his eyes with the same amount of love and captivation. "Inuyasha," she whispered to him. "That was beautiful."

They stared at each other from sometime, both wanting desperately to lean into each other and feel the other on their mouths.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a rushing breath as he leaned towards her, his lips opened slight and his eyes hazy with emotion.

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest and she heard the blood rushing in her ears. She wanted desperately for this to happen, for his lips to touch hers in an amazing first ever kiss. But as every other first kiss Kagome had ever nearly had, this one was interrupted by the sound of a wailing child.

"Shippo-chan?" A woman called out as the two teens broke apart hastily, their faces twin columns of embarrassment. "It's okay, let's swing."

Kagome looked over and saw a tiny boy with red hair and green eyes. He was diffidently a foreigner. Her and Inuyasha both stood together as if by prior arrangement and began to head out of the park away from the wailing child. For a moment Kagome felt her heart tighten at the sound, she felt that she should protect this boy and yet—

Kagome turned and looked at the other woman who was caring for the child, she was older and dressed in Miko robes, something not common but not uncommon either.

"Kaede-sensei." The little boy continued to cry.

"Kaede?" Kagome questioned as she felt Inuyasha take her hand.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as she continued to watch the small child. "Kagome?"

She looked up at him startled before glancing back at the boy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I knew them is all." She concluded as she began to walk out of the park hand and hand with Inuyasha. "Do you ask something?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you hungry?"

"A little." She admitted as they walked away from the park and away from the memories that haunted her of a little boy and a woman who was like a grandmother.

They passed a nearby market display and she felt her stomach rumble as she looked at the prepackaged goodies. "Why don't we get something and have a picnic?" She looked at him hopefully; he looked back with an interesting expression on his face as if he too was pushing back a memory of something he had forgotten. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "No, it's a great idea. Why don't we buy the food and take it back to your shrine? We can eat under that old tree."

The mention of the old tree made Kagome frown. For a moment she saw Inuyasha in front of that tree only he wasn't just in front of it, he was somehow attached to it. Kagome shook her head and continued to walk towards the market. "That sounds like fun." She concluded as they walked towards a nearby grocery store.

"I love potato chips." He enthused as he took a step into the store. Once again Kagome was sure she had known that before he said it. "Ah, man, too bad we're going on a picnic."

"Why?" Kagome frowned and then looked at what he was staring at. "Ramen?" She questioned, he smiled at her and rubbed his stomach.

"It's my favorite food."

Kagome blinked a few hundred times in under a second as memory after memory of a man with dog ears surfaced in her brain. She saw him with the Ramen, in her kitchen, in her bedroom, in an old age hut, under a tree, in the forest, in a field, by a river, by Goshinbock, by the old well, she saw him everywhere eating nothing but Ramen.

"Kagome are you okay?" He asked and she realized she had been zoned out.

"Yeah." She said with a slight frown. "I guess I just zoned out." She looked at the packaged Ramen and then pulled an instant cup off the shelf, she knew it was his favorite flavor without having to ask. "Why don't I make you a cup, its instant so it only takes a few minutes?"

"Would you?" His eyes appeared to light up with pure bliss at the suggestion as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Kagome felt like her heart was going to pound straight out of her chest at the feel of his arms around her but before it could the hug ended with him letting her go with a faint blush. "Sorry, I got a little excited."

Kagome looked at her feet and tried to hide her smile. "Don't be," She looked up at him giving up on hiding her rosy cheeks and happy grin. "I liked it."

He smiled at her widely and began walking towards the chip and drink isle. Kagome glanced at the Ramen in her hand and wondered where the images of the boy with dog ears had come from.

-break-

Kagome and Inuyasha set together underneath Goshinbock eating a picnic lunch of store bought sandwiches, bags of chips, cans of soda, and one beef flavored Ramen.

They were silent but content as they munched on the cheap food, each lost in their own thoughts of how great this first date had been. They had seen a movie, gone to the park, walked around talking before the idea to have a picnic had sprung into their minds. They had bought the food and raced the short distance back to the shrine where they had both taken the steps two at a time to reach the tree—which had magically been in bloom.

The small petals floated down around them like a blanket as they glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes as they bit into pieces of chip and sandwich. Finally, when there was nothing left to distract them they looked at each other and for only a moment felt slightly awkward.

"So—," They both said at once only to stop and blush.

"Go ahead." He motioned for her and she smiled faintly.

"Um—this has been a really great first date." She bravely let out.

He nodded and bit his lower lip before looking up into the tree; the leaves were beautiful as a backdrop for the countless flower petals that seemed to fall around them like a curtain. "This has been an amazing first date." He said softly, she blushed.

"Do you think, you'd want to do it again sometime?" Kagome couldn't believe she had been so bold.

He looked at her, his eyes happily lit up. "Would you want to?"

"Yeah." Kagome bit her lip nervously as he scooted closer to her. They were now hip to hip, side by side. Kagome's heart took off in her chest for the millionth time and she flushed when she felt his breath on the top of her head. Even sitting he was a good head taller than her.

"Kagome," He said in a soft voice. "Can I—um—can I—just—um."

"Yes." She said as she turned to him, only to realize they were so close she could fell his bangs on her forehead.

They both gulped, neither one of them wanting to back away from each other. Instead they closed the distance, coming closer and closer, their eyes drifting closed as their lips nearly met in the soft spring sun.

"You could have this."

Kagome's eyes snapped opened and she found herself back in the white void she had been in before. She whipped her head around to find the source of the voice and was met with the appearance of someone she had never really seen in front of her before. "Airashii?"

"Hello, Kagome."

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	48. Making Peace: The Last Soul

Revised and Adapted 10/13/10

Chapter XLVIII: Making Peace: The Last Soul

Comfort has fallen over me,

Like a blanket my mother wove,

And as it sits, a weight upon my chest,

I feel that I can grow.

I feel that I can grow with you,

Become the man I could, can be.

But those things will never happen,

Cause you have turned from me.

Why did you leave Kagome?

Why did you walk so far away?

Without you, dear Kagome,

I have no chance to stay.

I need you as my blanket,

I need you as my shroud.

Beautiful Kagome cover me,

Protect me from my lonely howl.

Flower twenty-eight

Kagome looked at Airashii in shock as she became herself again. It seemed that only moments before she had been the same fifteen year old girl she had been nine years prior: A girl who had not fallen down a well, a girl who knew nothing of demons or Shikon Jewels, a girl who had never even heard of a Hanyou, a girl who didn't care about places called Edo, a girl who wasn't a Miko, a girl who didn't shoot purifying arrows, a girl who had just been that—a girl.

She looked into the white space and watched as she was once again surrounded by the world of the Shikon Jewel. Carefully she set up and put her hand to her heart as she studied the shifting color of white and gray. The color's monotone was only broken up by Airashii who stood some distance away in her red Hakama and white Hoari, a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Airashii," she acknowledged again as she looked at the woman. Even though there was no breeze in the void Kagome could swear she saw Airashii's hair lightly moving. "Where am I?" She questioned as she looked at Airashii with confused eyes.

"You are back in the Shikon no Toma." She answered softly, Kagome looked away from her at her surroundings. This was the same place she had been before the vision had started, she knew it well but what had that vision been, what had its purpose been?

"Back—back from where?" She asked without looking at Airashii her eyes cast backwards away from the older woman, focused on the never ending whiteness of the Shikon no Toma.

"Back from the life you would have lived, if you had not fallen down the well." Airashii supplied as she walked towards Kagome in the void of white. She moved as if she was floating, gliding down an unmarked pathway towards Kagome.

"The life I would have lived, you mean—that was the world without the Shikon no Toma?" She looked up at Airashii as she asked, her eyes filled with wonder and questions.

"Kagome," Airashii said softly. "That was a world without me as your soul. Without the original four souls."

Kagome's breath hitched. What she had just experienced was her life without Airashii as a major factor in her soul. It was a life without a Shikon, it was a life without a well. "You mean, in that existence." She motioned into nothing. "You are not a part of my soul? So the Shikon did not exist?"

"That is right." Airashii nodded her head. Kagome thought for a moment that she sounded very much like Kaede—soft and firm—wise and loving.

"Why would you show me that world?" Kagome uttered out confused, "Why show me a world I can never be a part of?"

"Because, Kagome," Airashii looked at her with determined eyes. "I am here now to give you a choice, involving that world."

"A choice?" Kagome repeated as she kept her eyes trained on her incarnation as said woman moved closer to her. Airashii drew her hand to her heart as she looked at Kagome, appearing solid and unfazed by the current conversation.

"Yes," Airashii began to explain. "The others you purified—."

"You mean Mikaren, Shokuro, Seika, and Akkanka?"

She nodded. "They have returned to their world, separated from their original soul."

"Their original soul? You mean the part of them that was part of the Original's?"

"Um, they have been separated from each other. Mikaren from Kyoudai and Sasuga, Shokuro from Sugoi, Seika from Bachigotta, and Akkanka from Meiyo."

"How can they be separated from their original soul, wouldn't it kill them?" Kagome gulped with worry for her friends and family, for her child, for her life in the Feudal Era.

"You have purified them, Kagome." Airashii responded as she took a seat on a brown worn bench that had materialized out of nowhere.

Kaede had once told Kagome that it was possible for Miko's to have 'feelings' to have 'wantings' and when they had one of those feelings or wantings they were able to make things they needed appear. Vaguely she wondered if Airashii had made that bench happen with her wanting.

Airashii set down comfortably and looked at Kagome with unnerving eyes. "You purified the original souls and allowed them to go to heaven in peace." She placed her hands in her lap beautiful, as if she was holding a blooming lily. "They are at rest now."

"So Mika is safe?" Kagome concluded. "Without the part of her soul that was Kyoudai and Sasuga, the prophecy cannot occur."

"You are right," Airashii smiled. "And although she will always be exceptional, she is now only herself, unhindered by old hate."

Kagome felt happiness enter her heart at the thought of Mika being safe and sound. "And the others?"

"Your child is safe your nephew is safe, even Akkanka is safe."

"What happened to Akkanka?" She wondered, "Is he still evil? Is he a threat?"

"No, he is no longer the Akkanka you know. He has been purified, heart and soul, thanks to you Kagome." Airashii smiled as she spoke. Kagome came to sit next to her on the brown bench and stared off into the space of white. "He and Yutara have started over as father and daughter. They will soon disappear but do not worry, they are safe and happy together."

"But—after everything he did."

"Mika has taken care of that."

Kagome knew better than to question what Airashii had just said. Something in her mind told her to simply believe the woman and that she should believe in Mikaren's uncanny power, even if she was not assisted by Kyoudai or Sasuga's souls anymore.

"So, my choice?" Kagome asked as she looked at Airashii out of the corner of her eye. "I have a choice involving the life I just lived?"

"Yes, you have a choice Kagome, between what has happened and what could be."

"What could be?" Kagome chirped back like a parrot while giving Airashii a strange look.

Kagome's look caused Airashii to pause before speaking. Something in Kagome's face made her worry and she hoped that Kagome would make the right choice. If she didn't—Airashi didn't even want to think of it. "A different you," She began with a slight gulp. "You have a choice to be a different you."

Suddenly the white world turned into a world of blazing color. It started by becoming Wagakoiki and then went outwards, creating a world that she recognized. It was her home, her house in the middle of Tokyo, her safe haven, her birthplace, her Sunset Shrine.

She stood and looked around her amazed at her surroundings. Everything was in bloom and alive, it was most diffidently spring. She turned to Wagakoiki and gasped as she saw the flowers gracing its branches, they were large and had petals paused in midair, raining down towards her, never touching the ground but instead hanging unmoving, covering her in a virginal veil. She closed her eyes as the warmth of the sun hit her face and took in a deep breath of the spring air.

Slowly she opened her eyes back up and watched as the scene began to take shape even further.

Before her was the place she had just been; a younger her leaning into a human Inuyasha. The two were frozen in place, their eyes closed and their lips just slightly parted as they were fixated on a kiss that would never happen.

She took a step forward and studied the fifteen year old her, who was wearing a black thigh length skirt that was currently held tightly in her young fingers. It was as if the girl was bracing herself for whatever was about to happen. The little white sweater was being held onto by a hand that was trying to pull her forward, it was an action the man would never complete. Kagome followed the arm that was tugging on the white sweater up to the face of a man she recognized but wished she didn't.

She studied the human Inuyasha who was dressed in a red shirt and Khaki pants. He looked so strange out of his customary clothing; it was a sight she had never thought she would ever really see. An Inuyasha who was wearing the clothing of her time and yet, this wasn't her Inuyasha. This was a different Inuyasha, one she had never met, one she oddly never wanted to meet. Her eyes drifted down to the hand on her younger self's sweater and she sighed unconsciously.

The action of holding on to her cloths was very much an action her own Inuyasha would take. He liked to feel her and he liked to do it in anyways he could. And one of his favorite ways was to tug on her cloths. It was an endearing trait that she had a hard time expressing.

"Inuyasha." She whispered towards the pair. She could almost feel those fingers on her skin. They were warm, they were delicious.

"You could live this life."

Kagome turned to see Airashii sitting on the same brown bench that rested next to Wagakoiki or Goshinbock, whatever the tree was at the moment. The older woman reached up and took a flower petal from the air. She twirled the flower around between her finger tips before flicking it away from her.

"This life Kagome, is the one you were really meant to live." Airashii looked down at her hands as she spoke, Kagome recognized this as a nervous gesture. "It is the life without the Shikon no Toma, the life without me in your soul."

"If you had not been in my soul, then the Shikon would never have been created and I would have been born—a normal girl. I would have been born only Kagome, not Kikyo, not Airashii, just me and only me." Kagome looked at her incarnation and watched as the woman nodded in agreement.

"It is the life you wished you would have had."

Kagome felt an argument willing itself into her mouth but stopped herself. Was this the life she had always wanted, a normal life with books and studying and friends and WacDonalds, and boyfriends who took you out on dates to movies and restaurants instead of running with you in the woods and kissing you in clearings with poisoned bushes?

Was this what she wanted, to have picnics with grocery store chips and sandwiches and Ramen instead of sitting around a fire while cooking stew? Did she want to go to school and learn about math and science and languages from far away? Did she want to live in the middle of Toyko surrounded by noise pollution and street cars and honking horns? Did she want a human for a boyfriend—for a fiance—for a husband—for a father to her children?

Did Kagome want this life?

Kagome walked forward and looked at the human Inuyasha. He really did look like Inuyasha did on his human night and yet, he looked like a person all his own as well. "This is Inuyasha's reincarnation, isn't it?"

"It is." Airashii confirmed as she caught another flower from its place frozen in the air and played with it in her fingers. Carefully she began to rip it to shreds as she spoke her unconscious mind crying out for help. "This is the Inuyasha you were meant to be with. The reincarnation of the one you know now."

Kagome looked at the man and wondered briefly how this was even possible. "But you have to die to be reincarnated." She looked at Airashii for confirmation.

"You do." Airashii agreed bluntly.

Kagome looked at her in shock; hanyou's could live for thousands of years so there was no way Inuyasha had died of natural causes, so what had been the unnatural cause of his death? Kagome turned to Airashii with her hands firmly on her hips. Something was not right with this situation at all and Kagome was more than ready to find out what the catch of this offer was.

"What happened to Inuyasha when I didn't come down the well?"

Airashii looked at Kagome with tired eyes. "It is not that you never came down the well, it is that you were not a reincarnation of me."

Kagome ignored the confusing words, caring more about something else, something that concerned the person she loved and not herself "Did Inuyasha die because of that?" Kagome questioned harshly, her voice dripping with anger.

Airashii took a minute to think about the best answer to give Kagome. For her task to truly work she had to be very delicate in the way she worded things but, still, was it better to tell Kagome the blunt truth or put seasoning on it, creating a delicious lie. Airashii looked at the girl in question and saw the look of pure determination. She thought it best to simply tell Kagome the truth. "Kikyo didn't seal him to the tree; she killed him when her arrow flew."

Kagome felt tears well in her eyes as she fell to her knees. She looked at the ground and felt suddenly lost; Kikyo had loved Inuyasha, perhaps not in the same way as her but at least enough that she wouldn't have killed him. "Why? Why would she kill him, she loved him?"

"She killed him because I didn't exist in her soul." Airashii looked almost guilty as she spoke—as if she was regretting a death. "Kikyo and Inuyasha betrayed each other Kagome. And when I was in her soul, the part of me that loved him changed her arrow and sealed him away so it could try to love him again as a different soul—and I did with you. But without me, Kikyo in her hatred drew her bow for death not sealing."

Kagome wasn't sure how to take this information. She looked back at the loving scene of her and Inuyasha almost kissing and felt weak. The Inuyasha she had known and loved and cared for had died because of a lack of Airashii. And now he set a few feet away Reincarnated into a normal junior high school boy. Was this what she wanted though? This was the same Inuyasha essentially but—was he really the Inuyasha she wanted.

"Say the word Kagome and I will release you into this world," Airashii brought her out of her thoughts. "You will have no memory of anything that has happened and everyone will live a normal life."

"A normal life?" Kagome stared at this human Inuyasha even harder before blinking and looking down at the ground. Was he really Inuyasha with his black hair and black eyes and his ears that were in the human place and not on top of his head? Was he the Inuyasha she loved or would she simply fall in love with him, as a different Inuyasha from a different time?

"Don't you want a normal life, Kagome, with a normal guy?" Airashii appeared to be pleading with her as she took a step towards Kagome, her hands cupped together as if praying. "Everything will stay the same, you will still have Seika years from now, you will know Miroku and Sango and their children when they are born, you will know Shippo and Kaede, even Kouga and Ayame, Rin and Sesshoumaru. Nothing will change—everything will just be normal. Everyone will be the same—just human."

Kagome looked at Airashii and nodded her understanding before she looked back at the man before her. Something that Airashii had said caused a part of Kagome's soul to call to her. '_Everything will just be normal—human_.' Who had the right to decide what was normal? Kagome looked at Airashii and felt her heart grow cold at the sight of the pleading woman. How dare Airashii insinuate that you had to be human to be normal!

"This is not my Inuyasha," Kagome looked at Airashii with an undeniable fire in her eyes as she pointed at the man under the tree. "This is your own hate showing through, isn't it Airashii?"

"What?" Whispered Airashii as she took a step away from Kagome.

"Sugoi told me I had to look at the world with eyes unclouded by hate and yet here you are in front of me, looking at this version of Inuyasha like he is better just because he's human!"

The woman in question took a large step back and seemed to growl at Kagome's words in defense. "Kagome, I'm giving you a chance at a better life."

"No, you're giving me the chance to live a life with eyes that are clouded with preconceived notions of what it better and what is worse. You still hate demons don't you? You still hold a prejudice against them." Kagome took a step closer to Airashii, her hands held tight at her sides. "You want to be with a human, you think it is a normal life but it isn't!"

"You fool, do you not understand?" Airashii yelled as she stepped closer to Kagome. "You could have the perfect life. A life with a human husband, a human child, and you would choose not too?"

"Yes!" Kagome yelled back even louder. "Because unlike you I know that my life was normal, my baby was beautiful and sweet and loving, my husband was perfect and lovely and mine!" Kagome pushed herself forward to where she was nose to nose with Airashii. "You are the one who does not understand, Airashii, you are the one who is the fool."

"Kagome, you have to look at this with opened eyes, this is the life that your mother wanted for you. She wanted you to be a normal girl, don't you want to be a normal girl?"

"I am a normal girl," Kagome shot back. "Normal is impossible to designate or create constraints for. What is normal for me is not normal for everyone but I know that my life was my norm and I was happy in it."

Airashii gulped and looked at Kagome with fire in her eyes. "I'm trying to save you. The life you will live in the Feudal Era will be hard."

"I've done it for nine years." Kagome spat back as she unleashed a small bit of her power. It rolled into the scene and caused sparks as it hit each flower petal. "I don't need to be saved. I am strong, I am brave, and I love my life—just the way it was."

The two women stood still, both looking at each other with intense eyes before Airashii's eyes became gentle and backed down. She took a step away from Kagome and Kagome watched in confusion as she looked at Kagome with a smile. "So you—you would stay with the hanyou even though you could have the same life with a human?"

"I love Inuyasha." Kagome said simply, "I love him no matter who he is or what he is."

Airashii watched her confused for a moment before she poised another question on her pale lips. "So why choose the hanyou?" Airashii began to reason. "Why not have the human if you love him regardless of his physical state? You claim they are all the same so why not stay with the one that is at least your own species."

"Because I feel in love with the hanyou, my soul was meant for his. I was meant to save him, to save him from Kikyo, to save him from Naraku, to save him from his own self-hate." Kagome looked at Airashii with conviction. "I was meant to find Inuyasha the hanyou, so I could make him understand how to love himself. I was born to help the little boy who never knew his father and only knew his mother for a short time. I was born for him and he was born for me."

Airashii smiled faintly at Kagome's declaration and stepped back, her eyes downcast on the ground. "I have changed." She whispered as she looked at the concrete of the shrine.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the woman confused. "What are you talking about?"

Airashii looked up at Kagome and then at the image of the human Inuyasha and the younger Kagome. "Almost sixty years ago." She whispered as the image fell away and was replaced by an older image.

Inuyasha was in front of Goshinbock, his heart was pierced by an arrow and his hand was reaching out. In front of him was Kikyo, blood dripping from her shoulder as she fell to the ground, she was dying. The two appeared to be talking to each other but Kagome couldn't hear their words, she could only guess at the insults and the hate filled words they were shouting at each other in their death.

"Sixty years ago, I wished that Inuyasha would be human, I wished that the Shikon no Toma could grant such a thing."

Kagome looked back at Airashii utterly confused, her mouth hanging open. "But I thought that was Kikyo's wish for Inuyasha?"

Airashii shook her head. "No—it was me within Kikyo. I thought—that if he could be human—then we could be together—lead a normal life."

Her voice trailed off and Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes began to close, his hand began to drop. She felt tears come in her eyes as she saw the child Kaede cry for her sister as Kikyo fell to the ground, the Shikon Jewel tightly woven in her fingers.

"How foolish was I—I thought I could be at peace, if only I lived a life with him, a normal life with him but in my years of reincarnation after reincarnation I have learned something that only your soul finally realized Kagome, when you were forced down the well again." Airashii looked at Kagome with longing in her eyes.

"What did you realize?" Kagome questioned her curiosity on overload as the image changed in front of them. She turned and looked at the new scene, it was of her, and the first time she had ever seen Inuyasha. She watched as her fifteen year old self climbed up the roots of Goshinbock and looked at the sleeping Inuyasha. With a smile, Kagome kept her eyes trained on the girl in green as she reached up and touched his ears.

"I realized, that I was wrong." Airashii looked down at the ground in shame as the image of Kagome fondling Inuyasha's ears disappeared and was replaced by the familiar black void. "The only thing that could possible put me at peace, was to finally except the one thing I hated the most." Airashii turned her eyes to Kagome and smiled widely, "And thanks to you, that has been realized."

Kagome opened her mouth wide enough to catch flies as she finally realized what this whole charade had been about. "It was a test." She concluded as her mouth opened and closed like a fish at the realization.

"It was." Airashii said with tired eyes. "We had to know, if you really could see with unclouded eyes. And by accepting Inuyasha—the hanyou Inuyasha—without hesitation you showed that you can see closer than anyone else ever has dared."

"To look a little closer." Kagome whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes, you are the only one who really looked at Inuyasha—or any demon for that matter—and saw the truth behind their existence." Airashii moved forward in the white void and Kagome noticed she was beginning to glow. "Like humans they can be good and they can be bad." Airashii was looking at something that Kagome could not see. "I see that now, you have shown me that, Kagome."

She looked over her should and Kagome and Airashii made eye contact. Kagome felt a breeze begin to penetrate the air unnaturally as Airashii began to sing softly as she headed for a place Kagome knew she could not follow.

"I don't know what words I can say." She sang softly, "the wind has a way to talk to me." Flowers began to line the path Airashii was departing on. "Flower's sing, a silent lullaby, I pray for reply—I'm ready."

The light blinded Kagome and she felt a part of her heart grow cold—the part that had been Airashii. In Airashii's place their stood a single white Lily—dancing with no breeze.

Kagome walked forward and picked up the small flower in the white void and as she plucked it from the white ground and field formed with every color flower Kagome had ever seen in her life and even some colors Kagome's mind did not know how to even fathom. She fell to her knees in the field and looked at the red fabric on her legs—red Hakama, white Haori—the cloths of a Miko.

For some unknown reason Kagome's eyes began to water as she looked around her at the countless colors—red, blue, lavender, pink, orange, purple, lilac, green, yellow, black, cranberry, tan, peach, brown, aqua, maroon, gray, amber, cobalt, creme, coral, crimson, emerald, olive, violet, salmon, rust, sapphire, silver, teal, turquoise, vanilla, indigo—they filled the once white void.

"Airashii." Kagome said into the countless colors. "Be at peace."

With a gulp Kagome brought the single white flower to her heart and hugged it delicately as if it might break if she showed it too much love. Bringing it away from her face she looked into the air and was overcome with the overwhelming urge to sing.

"I don't know, what words I can say,

The wind has a way,

It talks to me.

Flower's sing,

A silent Lullaby,

I pray for their reply,

I'm ready.

Quiet—day—calm—me

Oh serenity,

Someone,

Do,

Tell,

What is?

What is it that they say,

Perhaps I'll know someday.

I don't know what words float on the breeze,

I hear them said,

I know not what they mean.

Flower's sing,

A pretty Lullaby,

I now can reply,

I now can sing."

Kagome looked at the flowers at her feet and smiled as the presence of Airashii left her body completely. She was now just Kagome—but that didn't mean she was a normal girl.

_End of Chapter_

_Reviews Welcomed_


	49. The Unclouded Wish

Revised and Adapted 10/15/10

Chapter XLIX: The Unclouded Wish

The memories of the past

Are sad and lonely, filled with pain

And now I stand fast

With those memories sucking like a drain,

If only I could ignore them,

Look past their strange facade,

And stop what is condemned

What is an act of God.

I swear that I have tried,

I have looked for a meaning,

I have looked far and wide,

But still the answered tilted, leaning.

So lay me on the chopping block,

Go on—take my head,

I do not care to walk,

For without you I am dead.

Come to me Kagome,

Change my lot in life,

Do this for me only

It is my only strife.

Flower Twenty-nine

Kagome looked at the white space around her that was filled to the brim with flowers of every color she had ever seen, as well as others she had never known existed. In her hand rested the one white flower that had been all that was left of Airashii. It was the only white flower in the entirety of the field.

She gulped and looked around her, the closest flower to her was a beautiful blue one—almost teal. She reached for it and touched one of its silken petals with a smile. Carefully, she plucked it from the ground and brought it to her face, smelling it with calm uncertainty before bringing it down to her lap, placing it with the white flower.

Her gaze traveled to another flower, another one that was close by. It was a delicate red—almost pink. She reached for it, removing it from its earthen home and smelled it as well. This flower smelt vaguely familiar to her, it reminded her of Inuyasha. She placed it next to the white and blue one in her lap before looking around for the next flower to add to her bouquet.

It came in the form of a green one—an odd color for a flower. She reached for it despite this and took it into her hand with gentle care before smelling it and grinning. It smelled familiar also, like lavender. She brought it away and stared at it for some minutes, wondering why the scent was so deliciously upsetting. It then too went into the pile on her lap, nuzzled between blue and red.

Lazily she let her vision take in one last color, a purple daisy that rested a few feet away. Stretching herself to her limit she reached for the flower and just barely caught a hold of its stem. With a snap the flower was broken from its green neck and Kagome brought it towards her, studying it with care filled eyes. She smelled deeply and was instantly reminded of someone very dear to her. She placed it into the bouquet and then brought all the flowers in front of her face in wonderment.

Kagome looked at the white flower then, studying it and vaguely wondering what it might smell like. She brought it to her face with every intention of taking a deep breath but stopped. For whatever reason Kagome was unable to bring herself to smell this one, it just didn't seem right.

"Red, blue, purple, green—white." She named each color and looked at them with earnest eyes, as if she wanted them to give her some sort of answer but the flowers, unfortunately, could not reply, even if they had wanted to.

Kagome dropped her hands and held the flowers close to her stomach as she looked at the field around her. "Why am I still here?" She asked the air lightly as she turned her head slowly back and forth taking in the world around her. "I purified everyone, Mika, Shokuro, Akkanka, and Seika," She named each person off. "Even myself, so what's left to do?"

Kagome looked down at the flowers and wondered briefly what these colors represented. "Red," Kagome said in a small voice. She gulped before she could bring herself to continue. "Stands for Inuyasha." She gently took that flower from the bunch and set it on the ground. "Blue, stands for Shippo." With this flower she did the same. "Purple, stands for Miroku." This flower too was placed upon the ground. "Green, stands for Sango." The flower joined the others leaving Kagome with only the white one in her hand.

She studied this last flower with intent eyes. The only person left was herself and yet this was Airashii's flower, the flower she had left behind. Kagome gently set the flower on the ground and looked off in the distance. She furrowed her eyebrows when she felt the wind move around her, touching her back in an almost caressing way. She brought her hands around her body and hugged herself as she thought of more important things than white flowers and colorful bouquets.

"What could I possibly have left to do?" She muttered as she looked up at the white sky. Her brow knitted in confusion at the sight of the whiteness—it didn't seem so white anymore. "Blue?"

Kagome looked around her at the changing white abyss. The ground that the flowers grew in was now green, the clearing was now surrounded by forest and life, there were birds flying overhead, everything was alive.

"Am I still in the Shikon?" She questioned as she stood up and looked at the now blue sky with eyes full of curiosity. Her eyes closed as a gentle and calming breeze hit her full on, it felt wonderful as she inhaled the scent of every flower, one by one.

The breeze encompassed her then in a beautiful and cool whirlwind of sensation. She brought her hands up around her body tightly and held herself, as if reassuring herself that she was alive. She inhaled again and was met with the scent of nothing. Kagome opened her eyes quickly and looked around her in shock—the white was back, the flowers gone.

"I'm still inside the Shikon." She concluded and looked towards her feet only to be surprised once more. Still sitting where she had laid them were the five flowers from before. Kagome brought her hand to her chest and looked at them with cloudy eyes before she bent down and picked them back up.

She brought them to her face and inhaled deeply only to find out they no longer had a scent. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes—why had the beautiful flowers lost their smell? She lowered the hand that held them and kept them at her side in a tight grip as she looked into the colorless void.

"Why am I still here?" She screamed and threw the flowers away from her. They hit the ground of white and shattered, petal by petal, their colors fading at the action. Kagome had the decency to feel bad and fall back to her knees. She reached for the petals but it was too late, they were already fading away, except for one.

Kagome reached forward and took the only flower left into her hand—the white one—Airashii's.

"Airashii," Kagome blinked back tears. "What is left, what could I possibly have left to do?"

The flower, just like any other flower, did not answer Kagome. She stood back up again and looked with sad eyes at the white void around her. She missed the beautiful flowers that had spread over it, the life that had filled it, if for only a minute.

"Kagome—," Her eyes snapped open at the sound of someone or something calling her name. She looked around her, making a circle, looking into every corner of the void and yet—she didn't see a soul.

"Whose there?" She called out, hoping that the individual would respond but no voice came. She looked up and she looked down in search of the source of the voice but saw nothing. "Maybe I imagined it." She concluded softly as she twirled the flower in her hand without giving it so much as a glance.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw a flash of color—red. She turned towards it but nothing was there, no one was there. Perhaps she had imagined that as well, maybe she was going insane. Kagome shook her head and looked back in the opposite directly only to catch that same flash of red out of the corner of her other eye. She turned completely around attempting to fix herself on the one color in a white void but saw nothing.

"Show yourself." She called out sick of the games that were being played with her head.

"Kagome—," Was her response.

The sound of the voice made her spin tingle and Kagome took a step back clutching the flower to her chest. "What do you want?"

"Kagome—," The voice answered.

Kagome looked around from left to right, up and down, backwards and forwards, but no matter where she looked she didn't see a thing. Just as she was about to give up hope something caught her attention, a vague color in front of her—white with a hint of gray. Kagome put her hand to her chest as she approached the spot that was ever so slightly different than the other spots.

When she reached it she stopped, taking in the texture of this particular spot in the white void. It almost looked like a dirty mirror, but offered no reflection. Kagome reached her fingers forward, the set that didn't clutch the flower and touched the surface of gray and white.

Her hands were met by something hard to the touch, something firm. Drawing her hand away in confusion Kagome tucked it to her chest. "What is that?"

"Red and white—flower—."

She quickly jumped back as the voice that had been calling to her came to her ears vividly through the color lapse. She brought the hand clutching the flower away from her body like a shield and looked at the petals transfixed.

"Red and white?" She mumbled out as she brought the flower closer to her for inspection. "But the flower's white."

"Tainted and pure." The phantom voice announced.

This time Kagome's heart didn't race at the sound, instead it just beat steadily in her chest. Tainted and pure? Red and white? What did it all mean?

"Do you not hear me, Kagome." The voice came again and Kagome snapped her eyes upwards at the mirror like gray spot. Now sitting within it was her own reflection, holding the white flower.

"I hear you." She responded looking her reflection in the eyes.

"Look closer." The voice said again and Kagome obeyed.

She looked into the mirror her muscles tensing at the effort. At first all she saw was what she had seen before, her own face, her own body, Airashii's flower but then—then she saw something much different inside of the flower.

Its color of white turned bright red before swelling back to its beautiful white. It seemed to flow over Kagome then turning every bit of clothing she wore a beautiful white before the mirror shattered into a million pieces.

"White Hakama, white Haori." This time the voice came from behind her causing Kagome to turn and take in a new scene—a scene filled with Inuyasha.

Kagome rubbed her eyes before she looked at Inuyasha fully. He wasn't moving and protruding from his chest was an old arrow covered by old vines. Forcing herself to step forward, Kagome took in the scene more fully as it materialized around her like a water color painting.

From Inuyasha's body came the tree, its deep roots created by swirls of black and brown. Those same roots reached out to become the ground and then reached up to become the many branches of Wagakoiki/Goshinbock. It then went into the sky becoming shades of blue and white and yellow as it formed the sun before it seemed to explode and turn into a million falling stars. Those stars became the scenery around the tree; they became bushes, and flowers, birds and squirrels, fruits and vegetables, insects and mammals.

And in the center of all of this was Inuyasha pinned to the tree, pinned by the same arrow that had pinned him originally in the same red clothing she knew all too well.

"Inuyasha." She whispered as she moved towards him, her eyes trained on his peaceful face. It was the same face she had seen nine years ago pinned to the very same tree.

Kagome climbed up on the roots in the very same way she had all those years ago and placed her hands on his chest, attempting to see if his heart was still beating within his rib cage. Much to her relief it was beating, a solid pattern under her fingertips, that seemed to comfort her in a way words never could.

"Thank goodness." She mumbled as she laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"Red and white." The voice drew her away from him, she looked back and her eyes opened so wide she was sure they would have come out of her head had she been Whoopi Goldberg, an actress she was surprised she still remembered.

"Kaede-baa-chan." She barely got out as she looked at Kaede in front of her, young and vibrant.

"I'm surprised you recognized me, Kagome-chan." Kaede said with a smile as she took a step towards Kagome.

Kagome was surprised she had recognized the young woman in front of her. She was most diffidently not the woman Kagome had known in her life. Kaede was thin and stood tall with no hunch in her back. Her face was smoothed and lacked the wrinkles of old age and the fine wise lines of progressed years. Her one good eye was wide and beautiful, a solid chest nut brown that was trained on Kagome as she took a step towards her.

"I am surprised to see you wearing the color of your trade."

Kagome looked down at the cloths, the white Haori and—white—Hakama. "My Hakama's white?"

Kaede smiled at her, as if she knew some strange secrete. "So it appears. How very appropriate."

"Why is it white?"

With a chuckle Kaede explained. "We are all born with two sides, pure and tainted, white and red. Even a Miko is born this way, with the possibility for good and evil. This is why they wear the white of purity and the red of taint, to symbolize the two sides of humanity of demonaity."

"But mine's white." Kagome reiterated.

"Look at the flower in your hand Kagome."

Kagome glanced down at the white flower and shrugged. "It's the flower Airashii left over when she was purified."

"No Kagome," Kaede said with a grin in her now young eyes. "It is the flower which symbolizes yourself. It was created when Airashii was purified from you—to show that you are now purified."

Kagome looked at Kaede dazzled by her words. "So the white flower stands for me, stands for purity?"

"A woman with eyes unclouded by hate," Kaede confirmed. "Only she can see the path to purification of humanity, demonanity and—the purification of her own final task."

"Final task." Kagome repeated as she looked back at Kaede.

"Yes, you must finish what was started five hundred years ago with the Airashii in Midoriko."

"What was started?" Kagome said in a small voice.

"The thing that first brought you here."

"Kagome," A groggy voice entered the conversation causing both women to turn and look at the place the tree still stood, the place Inuyasha still rested.

Kagome rushed forward when she saw his opened eyes and quickly climbed back up the roots of the tree. She reached him so fast, Kaede thought for a moment she was a demon, as she placed her hands on each side of his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a shaky voice as she noticed the look of pain in his eyes.

"Yeah," He managed to say as he looked at her with a half-smile. "I'm fine." A cough cut him off and he hissed in pain as the arrow in his chest made it agonizing to move. "Kagome—," He said in a shaky voice as he appeared to come to his senses slightly. "I'm not gonna lie." He took a deep breath and tried to lean his head back. "This hurts."

"Says the man whose had holes in his stomach and not complained." She tried to joke but tears were already filling her eyes at the sight of him.

"Kagome," Kaede said from behind her, drawing her attention back towards the old woman.

"Is that Kaede." Inuyasha said in a small voice. Kaede smiled.

"Hello, love." Kaede said as she looked past Kagome at Inuyasha. "This will only take a second and then you will feel no pain, but you have to not talk."

"Sure." Inuyasha said without argument as he smiled almost dreamily before closing his eyes.

Kagome choose to ignore the somewhat odd exchange and looked at Kaede, one hand still resting slightly on Inuyasha's chest. "Kaede," She began softly, "What do I need to do, what is left to complete?"

Kaede's smile made Kagome's heart clench tightly in her chest for some reason. Maybe it was the way she smiled, or maybe it was the fact that she was smiling for her, no matter what it was it made Kagome feel protected in a very strange way.

Stepping away from her mate Kagome put her hand to her heart and looked at the young and old woman. Her eyes were questioning her but her voice was speechless, Kaede appeared to understand the unspoken words and shook her head.

"If you complete this task Kagome," She said without preamble. "You will never be able to return to your own world again. It will be the sacrifice you have to make. Will you do it?"

Kagome looked at Kaede and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Will I be able to stay with Inuyasha."

"Yes." Kaede said with a light in her eyes.

"Then I will do it. I want to finish this. I'm sick of games Kaede, let's put it all to rest."

Kaede nodded and pointed at Inuyasha with one smooth hand. Kagome followed the hand to where it pointed and then looked back at Kaede innocently. "The arrow?"

"Yes." Kaede supplied, "What do you see."

Kagome looked at the arrow, her eyes glancing up to take in Inuyasha's face, he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She smiled lightly at the sight and then looked back down at the painful wound surprised to see some blood seeping from it with each breath he took. She shook her head and looked back at Kaede her eyes sad. "I see an arrow, its killing him isn't it?"

"It is, but you Kagome are only seeing with your eyes."

"My eyes." Kagome whispered at the obscure words.

"You must look differently, Kagome, if you wish to see."

Kagome's eyebrows went straight into her bangs as she turned around and looked at Inuyasha. What was it she was missing? How could she see without her eyes? What did she need to do differently?

"I don't understand." She voiced as her eyes stayed trained on Inuyasha.

"Eyes only see so deep."

She heard Kaede speak behind her but when she turned the young version of her mentor was gone. "Kaede!" She panicked and looked in all directions for the woman but came up with nothing. "No—why do you always leave." She yelled out. "First Sugoi, then Airashii, and now you? How can I figure out what the hell to do with only riddles?"

Kagome felt the tears on her face, they were tears of frustration and loss. She wiped them away angrily and looked at Inuyasha. "I guess I have no choice." She said to his sleeping face. "All I can do is answer the riddle."

She moved forward and looked at the arrow in his chest, the little bit of blood that matched his Haori. Was there something she needed to see on his person, she wondered. Maybe it had nothing to do with the arrow at all; maybe she had misunderstood Kaede's pointing.

She took in his appearance and frowned, he looked the same as he always did, except asleep. His ears were normal on his head and his nose and eyes remained the way they always had as long as she had known him. His skin was even the same tan she remembered before they had ended up inside the Shikon no Toma. So what was she missing?

"Eyes only see so deep." She repeated Kaede's words out loud and paused. "My eyes see only so deep?" She wondered out loud. Kagome took a deep breath as she pondered the statement. How could she see without her eyes? Had she ever done something like that before?

Kagome snorted in a very un-Kagome like way. She could not think of one time she had been able to see without sight. She was not a demon with an enhanced sense of smell or with enhanced hearing. She was nothing more than a woman with an uncanny ability to use magical spiritual powers and none of those powers were able to let her see without her eyes—

She froze suddenly at the thought and looked back at Inuyasha on the tree. "I have seen without my eyes before."

More than once her powers had given her the ability to see without eyes. She had seen Akkanka's string without her eyes. She had done that before even long before she was a trained Miko, with Yura of the Hair—with Yura's own form of strings.

Kagome snapped her eyes towards Inuyasha as another thought struck her. There had been one more thing Kagome had been able to see without even trying, one more thing she had looked at more than anything else with her powers.

"The Shikon." She said out loud as she looked at the arrow where Kaede had pointed. She stretched out her power, pushing it forward and towards Inuyasha. His body glowed when her energy made contact with his and Kagome gapped as a faint glow showed around his chest area. "The Shikon is on Inuyasha!"

She stepped forward till she was so close she could have simply tilted her head to kiss him and touched the spot where the material glowed as she looked at him without her eyes. Her hands touched something round and hard that was logged underneath his Haori.

Without a second thought Kagome worked the cloths opened pulling the fabric down the arrow and away from him so it hung loosely at his sides. There, flush against his skin was the Shikon no Toma, pierced by the arrow in his chest.

For a moment Kagome thought her mind was going to explode. If this was the Shikon no Toma and she was currently inside the Shikon no Toma, then how was she looking at it pierced to her husband's chest?

Kagome shook her head violently, trying to eradicate the thought and instead turned her eyes onto the arrow in Inuyasha's chest.

"I guess," She whispered, "I can remove it the same way I did before." She finished as she brought her hand up and wrapped her fingers tightly around the arrow.

An unnatural glow came over her body at the contact and she closed her eyes as she channeled every bit of strength she had into the arrow, gripping it as tightly as she could she closed her eyes. With one short burst of power the arrow disintegrated and the Shikon jewel fell. It hit the ground with a slight thud and bounced a few times before it rolled a good ten feet away and stopped.

Kagome watched it fascinated as a hand came up and wrapped around her waist. She looked back shocked and then smiled with all the love in her eyes that she had in her heart. "Inuyasha."

He looked back at her—the same amount of love matching in his own. "Kagome."

The two were overcome by their love in that instance and allowed themselves to bend into the other, their lips meeting in a loving sea of bliss. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kagome's midsection pulling her flush against him in a heavy needy way. The sensation made Kagome gasp into his mouth and he took advantage of the action, diving his tongue into her tasting the sweet task that was Kagome. Her hands came into his hair pulling him more firmly against her as his hands traveled up and down her back.

It felt like it had been forever sense they had seen each other, felt each other, or been with each other. And because of this, their need began to overwhelm them. They wanted to confirm that the other was there, that this was real and not an illusion of the Shikon no Toma that they were both within and in front of.

Both exhausted they parted and rested their foreheads together with their eyes still tightly closed. "Kagome—," He said airily. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

Her eyes snapped opened and she looked at him with a mild tremor running down her back. It stopped at her spin, where his hand rested and then went all the way back up to her neck causing her to smile at him softly. "You did help me." She said as she reached up a hand and touched his cheek. "You were there for me, in my heart."

He smiled and kissed her lightly, pulling back quickly so she wouldn't deepen the kiss and make his resolve shatter. "Thank you, for choosing me."

"What?"

He looked at her with eyes so in love that Kagome was scared to be on the receiving end of his look. "I saw, I was the human Inuyasha—I thought," He whispered while bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head. "I thought you would choose the human me but—you didn't."

"Inuyasha, I love you for you."

"I know—but,"

She watched him with her head tilted to the side and her eyes clouded over with both happiness and sadness. "But—sometimes it's hard to remember that someone loves you for you, when the whole world tells you that's impossible."

He huffed and shook his head at her with a half grin on his face. "You know me too well."

She giggled and rubbed one of his puppy ears causing him to growl in delight.

"I can't believe how pure you are Kagome."

His words caused Kagome to blink and turn away from him to the spot the jewel now sat behind them. "I'm supposed to purify it."

Inuyasha looked past her at the jewel and nodded confused. "I thought you already had."

"No—the first time I wasn't ready—I made the wrong wish—and the jewel ended up in Mika."

"The wrong wish?" Inuyasha licked his lips, he wasn't even sure what she had wished the first time. Kagome had never told anyone how she had purified the jewel, only that it had been done. "What did you wish for?"

Kagome looked down as if embarrassed as she separated from him and wrung her hands together. "I wished for something selfish," she whispered out as she refused to look him in the eye.

"What selfish thing could you possibly wish for? You're the most unselfish person I know."

Kagome gulped and looked down at her outfit, the hakama was turning a soft pink, she felt her heart leap in her chest. The very thought of her last wish was causing her cloths to turn back to the tainted color of the original Miko. Closing her eyes she collected herself. The only way to be pure right now was to admit her faults and accept them. "I wished," She said in a faint voice as she opened her eyes just in time to see Inuyasha's ears twitch on his head. "I wished to stay with you."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he and Kagome looked at each other with a new understanding. "To stay with me?"

Kagome nodded embarrassed. "I wasn't sure if the well would close, if we would be separated forever or not and I didn't want that. I want to be with you always and this was the only way I knew how. So I made the wish and it was wrong—it was selfish."

Inuyasha shook his head and brought her into a tight hug. "I'm glad you made it."

"You are?" Kagome pulled away and looked at him pointedly, he smiled.

"Who knows where we would be if you hadn't."

The stared at each other for some time both lost in their own thoughts of love and pure devotion for one another. The sweet moment was only interrupted by and unnatural wind hitting them, causing them to turn and look at the source.

Their eyes became fixated on the Shikon no Toma which was gusting wind on the ground, its pink visage a familiarity they both enjoyed but wanted to end.

Inuyasha reached out and pulled her to himself again as he looked at the jewel. He had been trapped in this spot for almost two weeks—aware of every battle Kagome had faced alone—but now, he stood at his rightful place by her side, his arms shielding her from all harm. He smiled and dropped his lips to her forehead briefly before looking down at Kagome who looked back up.

"Do you know what to wish for now?" He asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied without hesitation. "There is only one correct wish with the Shikon no Toma."

"One pure wish, right?"

"Yes, a wish for no personal gain. Only when we live life without personal gain, without hate, anger, jealousy, greed, envy, or pride, can we really be pure." Kagome thought about all the people she had purified in the white void. Each one of them had to overcome a part of themselves that was not pure—a part of themselves that was clouded with hate. "The only way to purify the Shikon no Toma," She said as she looked up at Inuyasha. "Is to make a wish not clouded, with no taint."

Inuyasha nodded but he really didn't understand. "I trust you," He said instead of anything else he ever could have. "I know you'll do what's right."

Kagome reached up and pressed her lips to his own. It was a sweet kiss with none of the intensity of their earlier one. She pulled back too soon for him and closed her eyes as she looked down at the ground at their feet, it was still brown—still dirt.

"Shikon no Toma." She called to the jewel as she thought of the one correct wish. "I'm ready to make my wish."

The Shikon seemed to grow more immense at the promise of a wish. It burst into an array of color that reminded Kagome of the flowers she had been surrounded with before. The colors danced around them like the northern lights, bright and captivating. Both Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves enlightened by the lights, it was like they were slowly being purified and yet both of them knew that anything involving the Shikon no Toma would not do anything good but only cause harm.

Kagome took a deep breath as she cleared all other thoughts from her mind with closed eyes. She saw before her the people she had saved from hate—Sasuga who had assisted in killing the innocent because he had no will of his own—Kyoudai whose jealousy and envy had caused him to take a life in greed— Meiyo whose envy had made him bitter and vengeful—Sugoi whose own prejudice had caused her to hate those who had done nothing but been born—and Airashii whose anger and blame had caused her to hate the innocent including her own son.

Kagome opened her eyes then and thought of her own tainted feelings. She thought of her jealousy for Kikyo and gently tucked it away into her heart—if she could simply accept that part of Inuyasha, the part that would always love her then she was pure. She thought of her anger at Akkanka for trying to ruin her life and gently let it go as if it was carried away on a breeze—she knew that Akkanka had not been himself in his anger. She then thought of her anger at Meiyo and let it gently run away from her—he was a man wronged and he had acted according to his grief.

She thought about the people who scorned her for having a demon for a husband and spawning his child and grinned—prejudice could not sway her feelings—so she forgave them. One by one Kagome forgave everyone who had ever wronged her, every person who had ever done her poorly, until finally she opened her eyes fully to the scene in front of her—the one correct wish floating to her on the breeze.

There was only one way to get rid of the Shikon no Toma, to make a wish so unbiased, so untainted, so pure, that there was no way the Shikon could possibly manipulate it.

"Shikon no Toma," She said with confidence in her voice. "Disappear."

With those words, the Shikon no Toma shattered into a million pieces, never to be seen again.

End of Chapter

Reviews Welcomed


	50. A Language Made for Love

Revised and Adapted 10/19/2010

Chapter L: A Language Made for Love

My Maiden Fair has Left from me,

In her wake I pray and Plea,

Plea with the God's to set me free,

Is there not one to comfort me,

For my own stupidity,

Dear one please,

Come do not flee.

_Flower Thirty —Stupidity—Geranium_

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the sensation of sunlight touch her face, fluttering her lashes she took in her surroundings. She was surrounded by flowers, yellow flowers, millions of them. The yellow blanket of the flowers was only broken by a small lake that was clear as crystal, its water barely moving as a gentle breeze caressed it. Kagome felt panic enter her, was she still inside the Shikon no Toma? She tried to dart up right but was stopped when something anchored her to the ground.

Surprised she looked down at the red arm that encircled her waist holding her firmly in place. With a smile she laid down, if Inuyasha was here then she was more than safe. She closed her eyes and put her hand on top of her mate's, thankful for his comforting presence The breeze drifted over both of them and Kagome noticed how light the air felt, how beautiful the breeze was on her skin.

She felt light and airy, a stark difference from how she felt when she was inside the Shikon no Toma. She had felt scared within the white world but now—she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, deep and beautiful—now she was safe. She watched as white fluffy clouds moved towards the mountains. They were so soft and gentle looking, like a fluffy puppy or an extra soft pillow—she smiled at the thought as she snuggled into her own fluffy puppy.

"Maybe I should sleep for just a minute." She spoke aloud to now one. "Just a minute—," But before she could officially be asleep, before the world of pleasant dreams could take her in she felt something land on her nose.

Kagome opened her eyes surprised at the sensation and watched as a butterfly fluttered away from her. It fluttered in the gentle breeze, over the flowers and past them above the lake. She watched fascinated, wondering if the small white butterfly was a sign. After a moment the butterfly seemed to circle back towards her, much to her surprise and it landed on the only white flower in the entire field.

Kagome titled her head away from Inuyasha's firm chest and set up slightly, or at least as far as she could with him holding her down. She watched as the small white butterfly blended into the white flower and smiled. It was so delicate and pure, diffidently a good sign.

Closing her eyes Kagome said a silent prayer for the people who had been purified by her in the Shikon no Toma. She hoped for their safety if they were reincarnated again, she hoped for a safe passage to Nirvana if they were enlightened, and she hoped that they would all be completely at peace wherever they ended up.

Her mind drifted then to the ones left behind—Akkanka, Seika, Mikaren, and Shokuro. She hoped that they would lead peaceful lives now that they were free from the originals, now that they were officially themselves forever and only themselves.

Only then did Kagome finish her prayer and open her eyes to look again at the flower and to see if the butterfly had remained. When she did, however, she saw something she hadn't expected.

"Hello, my dear Daughter."

-break-

Sesshoumaru awoke with a start and looked around himself. His heart was racing and he wasn't sure why—but he did know that something had happened, something he needed to be aware of. He looked around quickly, trying to remember when he had fallen asleep. It wasn't like him to drift off, after all he only needed a few hours a sleep a week and maybe a day of sleep in the course of a month, so why had he drifted off today of all days.

His eyes darted around the hut, looking for the source of the feeling of utter dread. First his eyes landed on Miroku, checking to make sure the monk was alright. In fact he appeared fine, sleeping with his back to the wall, his wife—Sango—propped against his side both with a small child in their lap. Next to them Shippo was curled into a ball, his demeanor calm—

He then looked into his own lap were a small Seika slept. She had become attached to him in the past week and used him as her only source of comfort. It was natural—instinctual—for her to do so. He was the alpha of her pack and if her mother and father were gone she needed to go to the strongest person she could find for protection.

Within the pack that was the alpha—Sesshoumaru. Instinctively she knew that he was the one she needed to get close to and win over. He was the one who would protect her from harm if she needed it. Still, on another level, Sesshoumaru knew that the girl recognized him as a part of his brother. The smell was similar, after all, and she probably felt that he was her closet connection to her father now, her protector.

She too appeared peacefully asleep. Sesshoumaru smiled at the sight and then sniffed the air delicately, searching for the scents of his mate and child plus small Aoi who was officially a son. They were all in the back of the hut, he turned his ears towards them and heard the even breathing of both mother and sons—they were all okay.

With a sigh he concentrated hard and opened his reach to the other two huts and the other residents within them. He could hear Kouga and Ayame lightly talking—calming the soft cry of one of their daughters. Perhaps that had been what alerted him, maybe he had heard the child's cry and some paternal instinct within him had woke him?

No, Sesshoumaru knew this was a feeling beyond a paternal instinct, it was deeper. Closing his eyes he concentrated again, listening to all noises of the night. What had awoken him? What could possibly had disturbed him so?

Sesshoumaru huffed and thought about ignoring the sensation, maybe he was just paranoid after the past couple of days, it had been rather hard, dealing with the Shikon no Toma and the disappearance of his brother and sister-in-law. He sighed at the thought and looked down at his small niece cuddled against him. He brushed her hair out of the way and smiled at her sleeping face before he gently petted her puppy ears.

It was an action he knew caused both her and Kuroikeme to pure like a kitten—a thought that both intrigued him and greatly disturbed him at the same time. As he stroked one ear his expression filled with pity, something he would not have shown during the day.

Despite everything they had tried, and every remedy they knew, the girl had remained completely deaf since the time she had first awoken. Her ears had been greatly damaged and even now were not really healed. There were many small cuts littering her ears, small cuts that had once been exceptionally large.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and removed his eyes from the sleeping girl only to come start into contact with the thing that was bothering him.

"Where's the Shikon?" As carefully as he could in his frightened state he set Seika aside and moved to the place where the Shikon no Toma had been when he had nodded off. It wasn't there, the only thing that was there was a thin layer of dust and a small pile of it as well. Sesshoumaru growled and hurried over to the sleeping form of Miroku. "Monk, wake!" He whispered harshly as he firmly moved Miroku shoulder, shaking him awake.

Miroku opened his eyes groggily and looked at Sesshoumaru as if he was insane. Beside him Sango stirred and gave him the same look as her husband. "Sesshoumaru," She chastised. "What are you doing?"

"The jewel." He said hastily and angrily both. "It's gone." This got both adults attention as they carefully removed their children before standing up and rushing to the shrine.

"How?" Sango said as she knelt in front of the alter examining it. "What of Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"To my knowledge they have not yet returned." Sesshoumaru replied as he looked at the demon exterminator.

She looked back at him with frightened eyes. "They never came back?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "But then, where are they?"

"I do not know."

"Where's the Shikon, it wouldn't just disappear?"

"I do not know."

"What about Seika? She can't be an orphan."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I do not know."

Throughout this exchange Miroku had knelt at the shrine and looked at the fine layer of dust and the small pile of something fine. He reached forward and took a little bit of it on his finger, rubbing it together slightly as if confused. "Strange." He mumbled.

"Hm?" Sango said in a small questioning murmur as she watched him. He showed her the substance on his fingers and she watched on intrigued. "What is that?"

He pulled his hand away without answering and looked at Sesshoumaru, showing him the substance as well. Sesshoumaru sniffed a look of confusion coming across his face only briefly. "Don't you understand?" Miroku whispered as he brought the substance in front of him. "This is the Shikon no Toma. It didn't disappear."

"Then what happened to it?" Sango said in a confused voice.

Miroku cleaned his hand on his robe before he looked at both of them with a concerned sort of smile on his face. He was both happy at his discovery and also very disturbed by it.

"Somehow," He began, "Someone—has purified the Shikon no Toma. It no longer exist as anything but dust." He whispered as he picked some of the dust up in his hands and allowed it to run thru his fingers.

-break-

"Inuriku?" She whispered in a small voice. The man in front of her was the man from her dreams, so long ago. He was just as tall and handsome as she remembered him being with the same warming smile he had in her dream present on his face. .

"Yes," He said from his spot across from her and Inuyasha, acknowledging her with an added nod. "It is good to see you." He looked her in the eyes, a sparkle in them that she had seen in Inuyasha's many times. It was the same brilliant look her mate gave her when he saw her for the first time in a few hours; it was a look of welcome, a look of happiness. His eyes shifted away from her and down to Inuyasha. The smile changed to one of fatherly pride as he studied the man he had only once seen as a baby. "Both of you."

Kagome nodded her head at him and watched with happy dancing eyes as the father took in his son. She could see all the love the man had for Inuyasha in just that smile, that look of undeniable pride. It made her happy to know that Inuriku cherished Inuyasha and didn't see him as some half breed that a human had birthed, no Inuriku saw him as something beautiful, a combination of him and Izayoi.

"He's got his mother's cheek bones." Inuriku said suddenly startling Kagome, "And her nose, with my ability to scent" He added as an afterthought before running his hands in his hair. "He's a good boy," He paused, "A good man."

"Yes," Kagome said in a small voice of agreement as she stroked Inuyasha's hair out of his face. The man didn't even move only continued to breath and sleep, his face a peaceful expression of comfort. It made Kagome happy to know that he was comfortable enough to sleep with her near—with his father so near. "He is."

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here." Inuriku cleared his throat as he changed the topic.

She looked up at him and searched his eyes before glancing around her in some confusion. She took in the lake and the flowers and narrowed her eyes. "Where is here?" She questioned as she looked up at the mountains in the distance.

He didn't answer right away but instead pointed behind her. She turned and looked. The first thing she saw was a tree, old and noble in the field, the second thing she saw was the grave. Her eyebrows went into her bangs and she felt her heart race as she read the inscription that she had read before—and seen before. How did she not realize that they were in this place, the place of Inuyasha's mother's burial, the place of her death and her rebirth? How had she not thought to look behind her at the grave.

"Izayoi?" She whispered the name as if it was a disgrace to say it out loud. "We're not in the jewel." It was a statement not a question.

"The jewel is gone, you purified it Kagome."

Kagome took this in and smiled at the very thought. Everything was back to normal—or as normal as anything with them could ever truly be. She looked down at Inuyasha and smiled, she would be able to stay with him forever now—even though—the thought of her family came into her head, she would not be able to see them for over five hundred years but, to be with the one she loved, to be with Inuyasha would make it okay. She could live without her family but she could—she refused—to live without him.

"You made the right choice Kagome," Inuriku began again breaking her from her thoughts. "When you choose the hanyou."

His words struck something inside of Kagome, as a memory from years before seeped back into her mind. _"Teach him how to live as a Hanyou, Kagome" _

She looked at Inuriku slowly her eyes glossed with understanding. "This is what you were talking about. Not about Akkanka."

Inuriku shook his head and shrugged. "It was partially about Akkanka but, this was the end result." He smiled at her happily. "If you had valued his human side then Airashii would have learned nothing but by valuing his hanyou—his demon and his human—you proved that you had learned. A complete reincarnation cycle."

"You knew about it all." Kagome felt herself smile.

"I know everything." He said with a smirk in her direction as he stood up and stretched. It was a mannerism that reminded her heavily of Inuyasha. The smirk and the stretch, the way he popped his shoulder as he stood, they were all things that Inuyasha had done in front of her at one time or another.

Kagome giggled behind her hand—it was a nature not nurture moment she was sure. "Like father like son."

Inuriku looked at her with curiosity as he finished his stretch. "Father and son?"

Kagome nodded as she looked at him with a happy smile. "Some of your mannerisms I have seen Inuyasha do. Even though he grew up not knowing you, he is still like you."

Inuriku smiled faintly before looking down at his son with a fond expression. "I wish I could have been there for him." He said after a brief moment of intense study of his son. "I should have been there for him but—,"

"Things always don't go according to plan." Kagome supplied as she rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Yes," Inuriku agreed with a small nod. "But you Kagome, you have done things for my son I never could have and I am thankful. So please continue to help him. Continue to protect him from all things evil and imaginary."

Kagome looked into the man's pleading eyes. "You don't have to ask." She said with a shake of her head and a shy smile. "I'd do it with or without your want."

He snorted and looked away from her titling his head to the side. It was another mannerism she had seen from both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Although with Sesshoumaru it was much less obvious. Suddenly the man bent down beside her and looked into his son's face, the face of a man he knew very little about. His eyes studied him, taking in very feature from his mother's cheeks and nose to his own eyebrows and chin.

His hand reached out, unsteady and touched the very tip of Inuyasha's bangs, the man did not move under the touch only continued to breathe in and out with a slight smile on his lips.

"I've never touched him before." Inuriku said suddenly as he looked at Kagome with a small sad smile before he reached up and lightly massaged an ear. Inuyasha let out a soft growl and whine at the sensation before he snuggled his face into Kagome. She watched as he took in her scent before letting out a growl she was familiar with. "_Mate."_ It made Kagome smile.

Inuriku moved away after only a moment and Inuyasha released another growl at the sound.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha snuggled deeper into her.

"Alpha-father." Inuriku whispered and she looked at him surprised at the amount of emotion in his voice. "He knows my scent. He's never seen my face but he knows my scent." The man smiled as he looked at his youngest child with eyes so full of pride that Kagome thought it might overflow.

"Of course he recognizes you." Kagome said as she looked at him with a soft smile. "You're his father—he could recognize you anywhere."

The man looked up at her and away from his son, his gaze filled with affection before he bent forward and pressed his lips to her forehead in an act of fatherly love. "Thank you," He said as he pulled away from her and watched her with the same love she had seen in his eyes when he looked at Inuyasha. "You have done so much for my family—for my sons."

"I've done nothing." She shook it off embarrassed.

"No, you have done everything." Inuriku objected. "You have been a beacon for Inuyasha, you have made him happy, you have made him smile, you have given him meaning where once there was nothing, you have given him love where once there was hate."

Kagome flushed as Inuriku continued.

"You have made Sesshoumaru see that not all humans are weak."

"That was Rin."

"But you started it," Inuriku interjected, "You started it before she was in the picture. You showed him the power of emotion and gave him something to protect. And then after all that you were the catalysis that brought the brothers together. You proved to Sesshoumaru that it was Inuyasha's human blood which was his strength and he respected you for it. You were the only human woman Sesshoumaru ever respected besides his mate."

"I didn't do all of that."

"But you did." He smiled softly at her and touched her forehead with his own before backing away completely. "I owe you so much Kagome, I owe you my life, my incarnation's life, my everything but I'm afraid I don't have much to offer." He looked down at the ground and then to her surprise back at the flower—the white flower—and the white butterfly.

He stared at it as if it was talking to him and before long she noticed that the dog lord was in fact nodding his head at odd times as if he was acknowledging something the little bug had said. Then it flew away and Inuriku turned to look at her with a smile on his face.

"Inuriku?"

"Kagome," He moved towards her. "I can give you something, something small."

"What?" She asked curious.

He scratched the back of his head and looked at her from underneath his bangs, another action she associated with Inuyasha. "I'll give you a chance to say good-bye, to your mother and grandfather and brother."

"I can say goodbye?" Kagome parroted.

"Yes, when you get home go to the well and it will open one last time, if for only one last day."

Kagome felt tears in her eyes and she wanted to rush forward but was prevented by the grip of Inuyasha on her waist. "Thank you," she said instead as she looked at him with the affection of a daughter to her father.

"I wish I could offer you more," He looked down and then back up at her with a frown. "I want you to know that I don't think this is enough, you deserve a lot more than this Kagome for all the things you have done for me, done for this family."

"Thank you, it's more than enough, just to have the chance to say goodbye will be good for me, it will make the separation just a little less hard."

"It is hard to leave your home behind."

Kagome looked up at Inuriku and then back down at the man encompassing her still. She brushed his bangs and then bent to kiss his forehead. "Luckily," She said as she laid her cheek against Inuyasha's while looking Inuriku in the eye. "I won't have to leave him behind."

The dog lord looked at her shocked for a moment and then allowed a smile to come across his features as he studied her.

"Thank you," She said again as she pulled his son closer to herself. "Thank you for everything Inuriku."

He looked back at her a smile playing on his face. "Call me Father."

Without opening her mouth Kagome did as he asked with a small growl that came from the back of her throat and worked its way through her lips. Inuriku's face lip up at the action before she noticed the butterfly behind him, it fluttered towards him before landing on his shoulder. Upon the contact Inuriku disappeared leaving Kagome and his son behind.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's face and smiled through a few tears. One of them traveled down her cheek and rested on her chin before it dripped down and landed lightly on Inuyasha's own cheek. The feeling made his eyes flicker open and he looked up at her a slightly confused and sleep bemused expression on his face.

"Kagome?" He questioned before sitting up and touching her cheek. "Did the wish work?"

Kagome watched his lips but really didn't hear his question. He had no memory of Inuriku, she could tell without even having to ask. Briefly she thought of telling him of his father's visit but something stopped her in the shape of a white butterfly. It fluttered on the breeze before landing on Inuyasha' shoulder. She starred at it.

The hanyou looked at the butterfly surprised at its presence and then watched as it suddenly started to fly away. He shrugged and looked back at her but Kagome only had eyes for the white insect fluttering away. She smiled at it as she realized what it had done—one last hug from father to son.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he moved her face to look into his own. "Did the wish work?"

She smiled and then closed the distance between them, slamming her lips to his own. The hanyou didn't seem to mind as he fell backwards with her on top of him, their lips pressing together in a furry of love and overheated passion. She straddled him her fingers digging into his hair as she tried to keep his face as close to hers as possible. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and moaned as she moved against him.

Quickly he flipped their positions and nudged her legs apart so he could rest against the part of her he longed to touch. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her neck, a deep and comfortable feeling for her as he tried to possess her. Instinctively he reached for the tie of her Hakama, not noticing the strange white color of it as he undid the simple tie.

She didn't even attempt to stop him as he pulled her Haori opened at the same time his lips came to her now naked shoulder and touched his lips to her mark. It instantly brought a fire to Kagome and she moaned as she arched into him.

Inuyasha couldn't resist the movement of her lips against his already pulsing length. He reached between them hastily undoing his own tie. He pulled at the knot, angered that he couldn't get it undone fast enough. Kagome seemed to sense this and moved her hands to the tie that troubled him, within seconds she had it undone.

He growled as her hands reached deeper between them and moved aside his loin cloth to grasp him. The growl turned into a moan as he instantly went ridged in her hands, he was hard as a rock and just ready for her. He felt his instincts taking control of him as she gently rubbed his shaft with her small hands.

"Kagome." He pleaded and looked at her begging. "Please," He whispered, "Please."

Kagome couldn't wait for it either. Deciding together with no words, floor play was over, she pushed her Hakama down and off her hips exposing her own under garments. He tore them from her before she could remove them and then turned her to her stomach. She got to her knees on impulse and gasped in surprise when he dove into her without warming.

The feeling made her see white behind her eyes as he automatically hit her favorite spot over and over again. She closed her eyes as her face pressed into her bent arms at the intensity of her pleasure. There was one thing about Inuyasha and making love, once he knew something that caused her pleasure he used it.

His hands sought her hips and he held her in place as he continued to pound into her but Kagome didn't mind. The actions mirrored her own need. She need to feel alive right now, she needed to feel like the world wouldn't stop but keep turning, she needed to know that everything was okay and soft passionate love was not going to do it for her. She needed life affirming love and this, this was more life affirming than anything she had felt in a very long while.

A particularly hard thrust made her moan loudly, so loudly she was sure she heard an echo of it from the nearby mountains. Inuyasha responded to the moan by bringing his lips to her back, to her neck as his thrust slowed slightly and grew shallower. She whimpered at the loss but moaned as his lips touched her shoulder blades before he licked the spot behind her ear.

He backed away after a minute and then made a subconscious decision. Pulling out of her, much to her displeasure he brought her up and turned her around so she was sitting in his lap. Kagome marveled at his agility as he easily maneuvered her while leaning back slightly, his hands occupied with her hips, leaving him unable to catch himself should he fall backwards. He held the position though without any strain and pulled her down onto his lap.

She felt him slide back inside and gasped, her hands coming to his shoulders at the feel of him going deeper than he ever had before. Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it to as he fell backwards not bothering to catch himself but instead just thriving in the sensation.

With his hands still on her hips he thrust upwards with his hips drawing himself deeper inside of her than he had ever been. The sensation made Kagome's eyes go back into her head as he supported her, sparks flew in her vision as a powerful release went through her body. He continued to thrust up into her as her orgasm hit.

Kagome whimpered at the over stimulation as her body began to build on top of her first organism. "Inuyasha." She whimpered and he moved so fast she became dizzy at the action. She was on her back, her body trembling as he thrust into her from above.

"Fuck," He said in a harsh voice as he finally buried himself within her to the hilt as his body arched upward before sinking down into her as he threw a few tentative thrust within her, the thrust of his release.

Kagome moaned deep at each one, feeling her still responding body tingle as it continued to spasm around him.

Inuyasha buried his face into her neck, trailing kisses along her jaw as he regained himself. "Kagome." He mumbled over and over again as he nuzzled her.

"The jewel's been purified."

Inuyasha blinked his eyes and looked at her before he smiled wide. "I figured this was celebration sex." He said with a smile. She laughed as she buried her face in his neck in embarrassment.

"I can't help it, I just wanted you." She admitted as she backed away from him. "Is that so wrong?"

"No." He said with a husky tone to his voice as he buried his face in her hair again. "I wanted you too." With that he ruled them over and was forced to pull out at the same time, his penis having shrunk from his orgasm. "I love you." He said as he looked into her eyes above him.

She kissed him with all the love in her heart before she pulled away and rested her forehead to his own. "I love you, more than anything."

-break-

Inuyasha and Kagome set next to the well, a giant backpack off to their side full of things that may or may not come in handy over the next couple of centuries it would take for them to get back to the modern conveniences Kagome was so used to in her own time. Inside the bag was a number of things they really could do without but wanted like bed sheets and pillows, matches and candles, some bras and underwear, a few baby toys and baby things, chopsticks and plates, a few bowls and cups, a teapot made of steel, some shampoo and condition for special occasions, and books of every sort and verity.

In Kagome's hands slept Seika soundly as her mother stroked her ears gently—her useless ears. Beside her mother was Inuyasha who was currently leafing through one of the many books they had decided to take with them on their last ever trip down the well.

It had actually been Mama's idea to bring a few history books and others with them for their own protection. She had even given them some child readers for teaching Seika how to read and write and do basic math. Kagome had decided she would use it with all the children, even Shippo who knew how to read a little but could always use some more help perfecting his skill.

It was rare in this era to know how to read but, as Kagome had promised, all of their children and nieces and nephews would know.

Inuyasha stopped leafing and focused on one of the many pictures in the book before he looked at Kagome questioning. "Will this really work? I mean it's not like anything I've ever seen—it's not words."

"It is," Kagome supplied. "Just with your hands."

"The future is weird, a language with your hands."

She smiled and leaned her head against the well, looking up at the now dark sky. "It's called ASL, or at least this version of it is. If we can learn it and teach it to the others and Seika then she will be able to talk and understand without having to hear."

He nodded and set down the book to look at his sleeping child. His hand came up and touched one of her useless ears. He saw the scares that would haunt her forever and frowned. "She's going to have a difficult life."

Kagome looked at him and smiled softly, "Not with us she won't." Kagome hugged the little girl tightly to her as thoughts of how much easier it really would be to raise a deaf child in her world, circled her head. And yet—Kagome could honestly say she knew the child would be loved here too, and—even if it was mean—she would probably be loved more.

Kagome only had a mother and grandfather and brother—otherwise they had no support system, Hojo and Ayame, Eri and Yuka, just didn't count. They weren't like the friends they had here. Their friends her were so much more than just friends—they were her brother and sister, her son, her nieces and nephews, her brother in law and sister in law. They were her everything.

For over nine years they had fought alongside her through everything. They had always stayed by each others side. Even when things got bad, even when they thought they might die, they had always stayed—they refused to leave each other alone. Could the people of her world say they had killed for her, could the people of her world say they would die for her, could the people of her world say they had fought for her, nearly died for her, been injured for her and not regretted it.

Yes, they loved her, but the connection she had here was far deeper.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw the mans he saved, she looked at Seika and saw the child of love that savor had created. She thought of Sango who she had always protected from the pain of her village's destruction, she thought of Miroku who she had always protected from his cursed hand. She thought of Kouga who she had done her best to protect from his clans death, she thought of Shippo the orphan who she had loved like a son. She thought of all the people she had saved, who had saved her and she knew—she knew without a doubt that in the grand scheme of things these people were more her family than her own was.

These were the people she belonged with, the people she would stay with and live with and love with and yet—.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked softly from her side.

She snapped her head up and looked at him, it took a second for his question to hit her brain. She bit her lip and felt the tears prick her eyes but she stopped them. "Yes, I'm just—," She felt the wood of the well on her back and smiled through her happy tears that finally spilled on her cheeks. "I'm going to miss them."

He nodded his understanding. "It was your home for fifteen years."

"I know but—this is my home now." She looked at him and he smiled. "I wouldn't change what has happened for anything because you and I, we—we were meant to be together—we belong together."

He reached up and stroked her hair before he rested his head against her own. "Thank you," He whispered into her mouth as he kissed her. She kissed him back as a silent your welcome before he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "If you hadn't of chosen me, Kagome, then I don't know where I'd be but I know I wouldn't be alive."

Kagome knew his words were more true than he realized.

"Thank you for loving me, for loving a hanyou."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with all the love for him she had present in her eyes. But she wasn't looking at a Hanyou, she wasn't looking at a human or a demon, she was looking at the man she loved.

-Five Hundred Years in the Future-

Mama walked down the street, her mind wondering on her as she made her way to the store. It had been nearly two months since her daughter and her son-in-law had come through the well only to tell her they could only come back this one last time.

The thought of it brought a pain to her heart as she continued down the street. It had been two months and they had not returned to her their older selves. She wondered if that was because they had not made it to this time, perhaps they had died earlier than they had thought, perhaps they had not died naturally.

She shuddered at the thought and continued to walk at a brisk pace down the road her eyes trained in front of her. She reached the end of the sidewalk and looked both ways down the street, there were not cars coming so she stepped into the road and quickly made her way to the other side.

Her thoughts turned once again to her daughter, thinking of the well and the lack of magic she felt coming from it. It made her downhearted to think the well was closed once again, her baby given back to her only to be taken away with her own baby. Saddened by the thought Mama stopped and looked at the ground on the sidewalk. It was simple concrete and yet it seemed sad too.

"Kagome." The woman whispered as tears lit her eyes. She looked up and wiped them away, if she cried Jii-chan would be sure to notice and if he did he would ask questions she didn't want to answer. She had not wanted to tell him or Souta of her sister's disappearance. They had simply treated it as another goodbye for a few months. At the time her Inuyasha and Kagome had all thought the two would be back by now but—

She shrugged and continued to walk but something stopped her, an impulse from her unconscious mind. Surprised she turned in the direction her mind was urging her and came face to face with a poster in the local book store.

A handsome man graced the poster, with beautiful long black hair and an edgy smile. His arms were crossed and he was leaning on a tree, the image gave Mama pause and she wondered why this man felt so familiar. Not knowing how to take the feeling she began to walk off when one last thing caught her unconscious eye drawing her back to the poster. In front of it, arranged in a neat pile was a series of books, each lined up one after the other.

Stepping forward she looked at the cover of the very first book, on it was a picture of Wagakoiki and a title she recognized.

"A Language Made for Love." She whispered with wide eyes as she looked at the book. "By Inuma Asahi De." She put her fingers on the glass, barely comprehending what she had just read. "Inuyasha?" She questioned and then looked started into the store. There, sitting at a table was the very man on the posture, next to him a sign that read: book signing.

Mama barely noticed the line of people as she walked into the store. Several men and women were there, some dressed in suits, others school children, or simply dressed casually. Still, they didn't matter to her as she cut through the line and looked at the face of the man, she knew his face—she knew it without question.

She stopped when she saw the telltale signs of him scenting the air. She nearly laughed when she realized he was trying to be discrete. "Inuyasha," She called, somehow knowing he would be able to hear her.

Sure enough the man turned towards her, looked at her, smiled at her, and came to near tears looking at her. "Mama." He said much to her surprise.

The people around them, the people with their books in hand and their heart set on meeting him, looked startled as he stood and walked the short distance to her side.

"Mama," He repeated as he reached for her, his hand extending out and touching her face. The woman nodded, nodded and watched him.

"Inuyasha," She said again as tears consumed her and she launched herself into his arms.

Inuyasha held her, he held her firmly to him, inhaling her scent, relaxing as the motherly smell he remembered from her came back to him again. The embrace lasted several minutes until they both pulled away. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, brushing some of her hair out of her red eyes.

"Kagome?" The woman barely got the question out. Inuyasha smiled at her but didn't say a word as a soft voice filled the air.

"Mama?"

Mama turned around to see a woman she recognized instantly, except for her abnormally large stomach.

"Kagome?" She whispered back as the people in the book store continued to whisper behind their backs. The looks, the cell phone camera's, none of it mattered to either woman as they stepped towards each other.

"We were coming for you, today." Kagome managed to say, her hands perched on her rather large stomach.

Mama's lips quivered, her heart pounded and she rushed to hug her daughter in much the same way she had Inuyasha. The two embraced tightly as Mama whispered into her ear. "You don't have to come, I've found you," She let one arm go and reached for Inuyasha. He smiled and came to join them in the hug. "I've found both of you."

_The End_

_Reviews Welcome_


	51. Epilogue

Edited 10/28/2010

Epilogue

It is in the trees,

It is in the air,

It is in the flowers,

It is in the birds,

It is a part me,

A part of you,

It is a part of everything,

Old and New.

It is in the clouds,

It is in the grass,

It is in the rocks,

It is en masse,

It is in our hearts,

It is in our heads,

It is a part everyone,

Alive and Dead.

I see it in her face,

I see it in her eyes,

I see it in her smile,

I see it in her mind,

It is a part of her,

It is a part me,

It is a part of us,

Her and Me.

I love her forever,

I love her for always,

I love her for everything.

I love her for making me grow.

Kagome, I love you,

And this I think you should know.

You are my world,

You are my muse,

You are a part of me,

I will never lose,

You are my everything,

My inspiration,

My dear Kagome,

You are my dedication.

_A Language Made for Love: Dedication_

Inuyasha took a sip of coffee from his mug and growled ever so slightly. It was bitter today, a kind of bitter that he hated; the kind that flowed into your throat and hit the back of your tongue before piercing the flavor receptors with a taste of sweet and tangy. He brought the cup down and looked inside of it as he swirled the coffee, it even looked bitter.

"We need better coffee." He mumbled before he got up from his chair, walked out of the room and into the hallway. He went into the kitchen and emptied the cup into the sink, setting it gently there after giving it a brief rinse. He knew how his mother in law got about dishes being in the sink that weren't rinsed.

With one last stretch he walked back into the hallway and froze when he saw Kagome coming down the stairs. She glanced at him and smiled before descending only to stop three of four steps from the bottom where she waited for him to come to the railing. With a grin he came towards her and laid his head down on the wood that separated them.

She kissed his head fondly and rubbed his ears from her place on the landing.

"Hey," He whispered up at her, his chin still on the railing as he tilted his face and affectionately put his lips in her reach. She grinned before leaning down a little and kissing him gently.

"Hey yourself." She muttered into the kiss. "Get any work done?"

"A little." He muttered before turning away and walking towards the entrance way. He set down on the big step that separated the house from the front entrance and grabbed a pair of shoes. He looked at them briefly and sighed, no matter how long he wore shoes he still hated them, even sandals, but it was freezing out and Kagome would complain if he wore sandals in freezing weather. With his shoes on his feet he glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'm going to go out for some coffee."

"We have coffee here don't we? I thought Mama made some not too long ago?" She said while fluttering her lashes in confusion. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come over to him, which she did without question. He pulled her to him and held onto her tightly for a moment and then kissed her with some passion, a little tongue, and a lot of love.

"She even brought it to me, and don't tell her I said this, but it's horrible." He finished off and let her pull herself away from him with a smile.

"I see, you coffee connoisseur."

"I should have my own show on the food network, maybe go on Iron Chef, as long as the mystery ingredients coffee I'll do fine."

She gave him a funny look with a raised eyebrow and plainly laughed. "There's a reason I'm the only one to cook in this household. You burn everything you touch."

"Except coffee." He grinned and nuzzled her cheek.

Before he could continue a new voice entered the conversation from behind them. "I'm the cook in this family, or have you forgotten, Kagome?"

Kagome pulled away a little farther and looked behind her only to see her mother smiling with wrinkles making up her pleasant face. The older woman came over and petted her daughters head before lightly touching one of her son-in-laws ears. Inuyasha growled slightly in a very happy way and then snuggled into her hand like a dog. The woman laughed with pleasure and rubbed the ear between her middle finger and thumb.

"Why don't both of you go out." She said with her smile still present and her hands still massaging the ear.

"I'm just going for coffee." He tried to interject but his mind became befuddled at the motherly affection.

"Doesn't matter, you two need the alone time." She flicked the ear in retaliation and walked away down the hall towards the kitchen. She turned back to them as she opened the door and prepared to go in. "Oh, Kagome—?"

"Yes mama?" Kagome said back as Inuyasha helped her to get her shoes on before handing her the heavy winter jacket he had given her for her birthday last year.

"No caffeine for you." The woman smiled and thusly disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of a refrigerator, the only indication that she was still in the house.

Kagome smiled softly and looked down at her stomach that was between her and the rest of the world. "Yes, mama." She whispered as Inuyasha opened the door while putting on his one jacket before he placed a caring hand around her back. They walked out of the house and into the bright light of the afternoon before he closed the door and helped them both down the small front step.

They walked across the long concrete portion of the shrine and took their time getting passed Wagakoiki. They both prayed to the old tree briefly, as they always did, saying thanks for deeds it had accomplished so long ago before they continued on. They made it to the top of the shrine steps at which time Kagome placed a tentative hand on his arm. He looked down at her and nodded before pulling out a small ring from a chain around his neck. He placed it on his pointer finger and they started down the steps.

Kagome didn't see the difference after he put on the ring but that was because she was gifted with magic. Still, she knew that if anyone saw him, that wasn't a demon, hanyou, yottsu, or gifted then they would simply see a young Japanese man, with shoulder length hair and deep violet eyes. The only people who still saw him for what he really was, were her three friends, Hojo, and her family, otherwise no untalented human would have seen any of his demonic features.

Kagome closed her eyes and thanked Mikaren for the wonderful invention of concealing. Thanks to her talent she had discovered a concealment that demons with no illusionary powers could use. It was a simple thing really. A spell was put on something, jewelry was the most common anchor, and the person who wore it would reflect the spell. In the end it had even made Mika a relatively wealthy person because like most things that people had to wear, it had become a fashion statement to have specially designed concealments, and since Mika owned the patent on the concealments she received a stipend every time one was sold.

And to top it all off, it wasn't just the anchor that was customizable. Thanks to Mika's husband's ingenuity, they had also been able to create concealments for different nationalities and for different facial and physical features.

People wanted all sorts of different body types and hair colors and ethnic groups—most of which they had no direct connection to. It was like using hair dye in the demon community only they used a small concealment anchor to change their appearance instead of a product from a box. Thus Mika had become one of the wealthiest women in the world—although only the demon's and the aware knew exactly why.

They made it completely down the steps as Kagome's mind wandered off into another direction at the feel of her husband's arms around her shoulders as they walked. The coffee shop they were going to was three blocks away, next to the movie theater she had often gone on dates at as a teenager. It was by far their favorite because of the non-caffeinated variety of drinks and also because of the cheap prices. She smiled, even though Sesshoumaru always made sure they were taken care of and wanted for nothing, they were still money conscious.

Not that they were poor people, in fact Inuyasha was rather wealthy because of his inheritance. As the Inu no Tashio's second son he was entitled to certain parts of his father's domain, which Sesshoumaru had given to him when he had reached the agreed upon age of five hundred. However, Inuyasha hadn't been a ruler, he wanted nothing of the life style and so the brother's had worked out a deal. Sesshoumaru would rule the entire empire alone as head of the extended family and Inuyasha—who did work for him when needed—would be supported financially if need be.

It wasn't money they used very often, since the book deal had come through he really didn't need it but it was nice, and they were comfortable. They didn't live in a ravish mansion like his brother, still they were happy—but they did have the option of living in a ravish mansion if they wanted to.

In fact, since they had reunited with Kagome's family they had moved from their home in Kyoto—where they had been hiding in case the Inuyasha or Kagome of the past found them—and moved back into the family shrine. It was a move that had come with some changes to Kagome's childhood home.

First they added on three rooms to the house, a study, another master bedroom, and then a nursery for the baby she was currently caring. Second they had upgraded the whole house, much to Mama's delight. They had redone the kitchen and all three bathrooms, they had added a bathroom onto their own Master bedroom for privacy, and they had updated certain household items, like the TV and the furniture, the washing machine and dryer.

In the end Mama had been practically swooning at her house—all of the updates had been commanded by her—allowing her to design her dream home without spending a fortune since her son in law could easily pay for all the renovations. In fact they had never really told Mama what it had cost but the love they received at the gesture had been payment enough. Even Jii-chan had been amazed by the changes and even though he wouldn't be around much longer, they were still glad to make his last days more comfortable.

Inuyasha glanced at the woman beside him and he smiled as she concentrated on her thoughts as well as her steps. She was so plumped now, and that made her adorable in his eyes, every time she was pregnant she became adorable in his eyes. Mainly because she had a habit of sticking her tongue out while she concentrated, an action she only performed while pregnant for one reason or another.

He laughed lightly to himself as they passed the park, the halfway point, between the house and the coffee shop. He glanced around him and tried to imagine what this had looked like a hundred years ago, two hundred years ago, five hundred years ago, and when he did—unlike most people—he really knew.

The swing set that the little boy was playing on was once a tree that was almost as high as the building that housed the park restrooms. The store that now sold designer clothes used to be the house of a woman who sold handmade kimono's, the likes of you had never seen—but which Kagome had often worn. And the Popsicle stand where the people were playing with the small fireworks might have been on the same place he had once found Seika hiding in a small cave.

He smiled softly and looked up at the sun above him as it glowed brightly in his eyes. With his eyes closed he could almost imagine himself surrounded by trees and a small stream that used to run where the elementary school now stood. But as he opened them he was only met with the sight of the street, the children at recess, and the hustling people around him. He frowned momentarily at the sight as they stopped at a street corner waiting for the light to change.

The light changed and they moved with all of the people across the street, his arm still around her shoulders and her arm now around his waist. He smiled at the feel of her small arms around him before he bent and kissed her head. He didn't need to see her face to tell she was smiling.

Upon walking into the shop, the scent of coffee hit his nose and with it a feeling of warmth and comfort. They went to the counter and quickly ordered, a none caffeinated cameral mocha cappuccino with enough whip cream for both of them for Kagome, and for Inuyasha just the black house roast, with a few shots of whiskey he snuck into his cup when no one was looking, especially when Kagome wasn't looking.

"You want to drink inside or out?" He asked Kagome as they stood with drinks in hand.

She glanced at him and then back out the window. He followed her gaze and smiled gently as the sight of the school children filled his vision.

"There's a bench right there, you want to go sit for a while?" He asked gently and was rewarded when she turned to him and smiled happily.

"Yeah, at least until they have to go in."

He nodded fondly and they both went outside into the cold of Tokyo. Once again they crossed the street and set down at a bench that faced the children and away from the road.

They set down on the bench and held their coffee cups together in a fake toast before watching the little kids at play. Girls and boys were running after each other and pushing each other and kicking balls in all directions. They were laughing and giggling and telling childish jokes, they ran past Inuyasha and Kagome who were on the other side of the fence watching them and drinking coffee.

One of the little girls was pushed by a small bulling boy as they watched. Kagome began to rise at the sight but Inuyasha held her back as the little girl cried for only a second before a teacher ran over to console her. Kagome blinked back tears, she was always sensitive about little girls getting hurt.

Inuyasha watched her and comforted her when the little girl noticed her skirt was ripped and started to cry more.

"That poor little girl." She said sadly.

"She'll be okay." He replied as he took a sip of the coffee, it was perfect unlike the stuff Mama had made. He grimaced at the thought—how did she always mess up the coffee that bad? It was probably because she was too used to making tea. He grimaced at the thought, after over seven hundred years of drinking tea he practically hated the stuff.

"Still, a sweet little girl doesn't deserve that."

Inuyasha looked at his wife out of the corner of his eye and sighed silently. She wasn't talking about the little girl in the courtyard anymore. "She's not Seika."

Kagome looked at him startled, her mouth opened like she was going to argue with him but then she shut it and looked at the little girl who was now playing with the rest of the children, accident forgotten. "I know." She whispered softly. "I still—still to this day—I think to myself that we could have—,"

"Prevented it?" He supplied.

She nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't think there was anything we could have done differently." Inuyasha looked at the little girl who had been hurt. Besides a bandage on her knee no one could tell the difference between her and the other children. The same had been for Seika, her ears had shown no indication that she was deafened, all the same, she had still been deaf.

"Do you think we could have done more for her?"

"We were living in the Feudal Era." He looked at her sharply. "Considering we taught her sign language five hundred years before it was invented, I think we did good."

Kagome nodded in agreement. Seika, despite being deaf in a time when the deaf were shunned, had never really realized she was any different than the other children. All of her cousins had learned to speak with their hands at the same time she had. In fact they had been much better at it than Kagome or Inuyasha had been for a long time. It was one of those things that children just picked up on quickly.

And the children weren't the only ones to learn it. All of the adults had learned to sign to the girl, even Kouga and Ayame had received a few brief lessons on their visits, as well as their daughters and eventually their sons. Even Mama and Souta were learning to sign now, so they could speak with their granddaughter and niece who was full grown.

"Do you think we did the best for her?" Kagome wondered out loud as she envisioned her small child speaking—only her mouth never opened.

"I think we couldn't have done much better under the circumstances." He finished his coffee and grinned as the last of the now semi warm liquid went down his throat. He looked around and smirked happily at the sight of a trashcan. Easily he threw the cup the few feet away from himself and made a basket. "I mean, she was always happy and healthy."

Kagome nodded again as she finished her own cup and handed it to him. He chunked it into the trash receptacle as he had his own before leaning back and placing his arm behind her on the bench.

"Seika's even told you herself, Kagome." He began again. "She always knew she was loved and cherished and special to us. She never felt unwanted or miserable because she was deaf. Hell, she didn't realize it until she was eleven. Remember?"

Kagome giggled as she remembered Seika asking why everyone opened their mouths all the time. "Yeah, I guess we did okay." She smiled at the thought as she felt Inuyasha give her shoulder a squeeze.

"I think we did great." He looked her in the eye and she looked back at him. The two were locked in each other's eyes as the rest of Tokyo seemed to disappear and turn into a place that was all their own.

As if by prior arrangement they leaned forward and kissed each other soundly. Kagome felt like she was going to melt, even after over five hundred years his kiss still gave her shivers. Inuyasha felt the same as her lips gently massaged his own, he would never tire of the feel of her against him, it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Kagome felt something cold hit her cheek and she separated the kiss to look up at the sky. "It's snowing." She whispered and Inuyasha looked up as well. He trained his eyes on the softly falling objects and frowned before he looked at her.

They locked eyes again as they both knew what they had to do. "I'll call Mama and tell her we're going to be later than we thought."

He nodded without a word as Kagome pulled out her cell phone with the cute doggie charm on it that she had gotten from his sister in law for her birthday. He smiled as he looked at the dog charm with the red collar, knowing that Kagome was getting Rin one with the same dog and a purple collar for Christmas.

"Mama?" Kagome asked into the phone. "Yes, we're going to be gone a little longer—where? Oh, just an errand we forgot about—yeah—yes—we'll be home for dinner—steak?" Kagome grinned at Inuyasha who looked delighted. "Yeah he'll like that—love you too—bye bye."

"Steak night." Inuyasha practically drooled at the thought, the demon in him liking the idea of rare meat on the table. It was a delight whenever Mama cooked it and with Kagome being pregnant it would be a delight for her too. Meat was always one of her pregnancy cravings.

"She thought you'd like that." Kagome grinned happily as she placed her phone back in her pocket.

Inuyasha continued to grin as he put a hand on her stomach before kissing her soundly. "I bet little no name will like it too."

Kagome felt her taste buds perk at the thought, "All your kids are carnivores." She complained as he helped her stand before they started to walk towards the subway station.

"Already on my side—good job son." He said as he rubbed her stomach before linking her arm with his.

They continued on their walk, stopping only on occasion to glance at something in a store window. Both of them knew where they were going very fondly, it was a place they visited on the first snow of every year, as long as they were living in the country. They had only not lived in Japan during the forties and fifties when they knew the war was coming. During that time they had a lived briefly in Australia and New Zealand, along with Sesshoumaru whom they had warned.

As soon as Japan was on its feet, however, they all had returned and with their return, the tradition returned.

Their pace slowed the closer they came to the small memorial park that was even more remote than the Sun Set Shrine. The subway station was on the other side of the park. Passing into a side street they continued to walk in a comfortable silence, both of them still feeling pain at the journey but wanting to see the destination.

It was a good thirty minute walk and Kagome's feet were starting to swell. They stopped for a minute and she rested on a bench, there was no way something like a pregnancy was going to stop her from this important tradition.

"I can carry you." Inuyasha suggested as he rubbed her feet lightly, hoping to make them feel better. "We can get there in five minutes if I do."

"The doctor said that's not safe." Kagome was referring to the demon OBGYN that was assisting her in the birth of this child.

"Kagome, we've had three children, all of whom were born happy and healthy and all of which we did this with, if not worse." He countered with a firm look. He really didn't want her to walk—in the end the twenty minutes left of the walk would probably be worse than the five minutes it took for them to travel his way.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha with a scorn before raising her hands up to him like a child. He grinned in victory as he picked her up like a bride, unable to support her with his back because of her pregnant stomach and took off.

She watched as Toyko went by her in a blur, she had become used to this over time and wasn't even bothered by the great speed he could still produce after so many years. Even at over seven hundred years old he was still in his prime and probably would be for another seven hundred years before he started to age—at which time she would also start to age. The thought gave her pause as she wondered about her little girl who was aging faster than them, all of her sons were as well.

They came to a stop and he gently set her down as he took her hand and they descended the step of stairs that led to Tokyo's transit system. He helped her down the few flights that lead to the lower level, reaching into his back pocket once they were in the station, he pulled out two transit cards, one for each of them. They walked to the turn styles and quickly scanned their permanent tickets before heading into the station further.

He glanced above them, reviewing the board with his quick eyes. "What time is it?"

Kagome pulled her phone from her pocket and glanced at the time. "Eight forty-five." She said back as she put the phone up.

"There's a nine o'clock, it's a two hour ride with stops and a transfer."

"It used to take us three days running." Was Kagome's only reply.

"We'll get there at eleven, have lunch, visit them and take the three o'clock back, we'll be home before dinner easy." He looked at her as if asking for approval, at her nod he took her hand, they went through the turn styles one more time, this time selecting a ticket type from the man at the booth. Since they were leaving Tokyo they actually needed tickets, as their rail tickets were only good for the city.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly and they boarded the crowded train, he managed to find her a seat and stood in front of her as a guard. Even though the years had mellowed him tremendously he was still very over protective of her. He growled lightly in the back of his throat when another dog demon boarded the train right after them. The man was obviously young, only a few hundred years old and very uninterested in bothering them as his hands looped around one of the hang downs next the where Inuyasha stood.

He heard the growl and turned to his elder with a flushed face. "I'm sorry, the trains very packed." The boy tried to move but was unable to with all the people pressing against them.

Kagome reached forward and touched Inuyasha's blue slacks with a gentle hand. The growl receded and he begrudgingly apologized to the boy, telling him there was no harm done. Much to Inuyasha relief, however, the boy got off in only two stops—along with half of Tokyo—leaving him simply surrounded by humans and some very low level demons—ones he could have killed with only his claws.

Within thirty minutes they left the Tokyo metroplex and the train greatly cleared out, much to his relief. A seat was left next to Kagome on both sides and with a sigh he allowed himself to sit down next to her. They leaned together as they watched the landscape change from buildings and city streets, to small houses with big yards—a rare sight in Japan. In the distance a series of mountains formed and Inuyasha smiled as his heart began to flutter with the promise of the impending visit.

Beside him Kagome's own heart began to flutter for the same reasons and a few others. She looked down at her hands at the thought of where they were headed and the reminder this destination possessed. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she chose to lose herself in the scenery that reminded her of her life prior to the 19th century. It had been peaceful and full of surprises. She giggled at the thought of one surprise in particular, drawing her mate's attention.

"What's so funny?" He asked her as he began to relax more and more. The farther they got away from the greater part of Tokyo's transit nightmare the better he felt—that was probably because there were way less people going out here to the old country on a Tuesday.

"Kuroikeme." She said as she leaned her head back. "And Mika."

Inuyasha smiled already knowing what she was laughing about. "Yeah, I always thought they saw themselves as cousins—."

"And then, one day,"

"Out of nowhere," He supplied and she smiled,

"Ojiisan, Obaasan,"

"I think we're mates." Inuyasha felt like slapping himself in the head all over again at the thought. "How do you not realize that?" He said with a laugh, Kagome joined him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"They said it was an accident." She reasoned but Inuyasha negated her quickly.

"Yeah he accidently slipped in her and out of her over and over again and then distinctly marked her."

"Miroku was so pissed." Kagome giggled and then grew quiet as the thought of where they were going came back to her, she looked out the window and watched as everything became more and more rustic.

Sensing the change in mood Inuyasha nuzzled her and licked her chin, an act he knew brought a smile to her face. She looked at him and grinned like he predicted and they kissed briefly before turning back to what they were respectively watching. "I still," He started abruptly, "Want to know how it all happened."

"What do you mean?"

"How did they even get together? Sesshoumaru wasn't living with us so Kuroikeme was a two day trip away, how did they court?"

"Who knows, love finds a way." Kagome grinned at the thought as she linked her fingers with his own free hand—the one not wrapped around her. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead lovingly before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it as well.

"Still, weirdest wedding I've ever been too." He laughed as he rested their joined hands on his knee. "If Miroku had a gun he would have had it at Kuroikeme's back."

Kagome shook her head sadly, "Poor boy tried to fight the 'human' wedding too hard. Just like his father."

"Hey Sesshoumaru did marry Rin." Inuyasha was referring to a marriage that had happened only recently as a kind of vow renewal between his brother and his mate.

Kagome, of course, knew this. "Yeah, he married her five hundred years after the fact. I still think it was just an excuse to have a party."

"Good excuse." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "We should do it too."

"Really," Kagome said surprised at his attitude. He was not really one for overly exuberant romantic gestures, the occasional poem and flower were the highlight of his romance. Everything else was more of an action speak louder than words kind of thing.

"Yeah, big party," He said as he leaned his head back on the glass. "All our friends, lots of food, and," he looked at her down the bridge of his nose, "Cake."

Kagome bristled at the sound of the word 'cake' as she ripped her hand out of his and turned to her side the best she could while pregnant. Inuyasha laughed loudly as he nuzzled into the back of her head, inhaling her scent through her hair. She huffed and moved away from him her arms crossed above her stomach. He grinned as his nose followed her and found her ear. He pressed it against the object before moving his lips to it and whispering.

"And it would be a great way for me to tell you how much I love you all over again."

Kagome felt her anger fade at his sweet words but she still scowled at the mean way he had gone about it. But that was Inuyasha, he didn't like to put himself out there for fear of being hurt. In fact the only time he had ever been able to, had been the one time so long ago when he had written her poetry. She smiled fondly at the memory and her heart wrenched with love as she put her hand to her pocket. Although she didn't carry all of the poems with her, she still carried that first one on her at all times, even though it was damaged and wrinkled and had to be laminated to save from destruction, she would always carry it with her.

With a sigh she turned to him and pushed him back away from her before leaning her head back on his shoulder and replacing their fingers together. "That would be fun." Was all she said as a response. He grinned and kissed her head as he looked up at the time. They still had another hour before they arrived, easily.

Relaxing into the chair he watched the scenery, thinking of Kuroikeme and Mika and thus thinking of Shokuro and Seika. He grinned at the thought of the two together. He remembered the first time Shokuro had ever seen her, how he had been fascinated, how he had called her pretty—he had never stopped. Much like Miroku chasing Sango—Shokuro had chased Seika. The poor boy had started to court her as soon as they could both walk and physically talk.

He had given her flowers and played with her and defended her from villagers both his size and much bigger. He had even been beaten up pretty badly once in her honor. Inuyasha grimaced at the thought. He had been out of the village at the time on business, Shokuro was only thirteen and Seika ten. A village boy had been making fun of her behind her back, throwing rocks in her direction, not really wanting to hit her but instead scare her. Unfortunately one of the rocks had hit her back, startling her and causing her to turn in time for a meaner village boy to throw a rock which hit her in the face.

Inuyasha cringed at the thought, if he had been there, he was sure the boy would have been more than just caught up in a fist fight with Shokuro—he would have died.

Luckily and unluckily it had been Shokuro who had witnessed the incident and in a blind rage had charged the fourteen year old boy. He had only been a year older but was still substantially bigger than the small Shokuro. Shokuro had fought well, getting a few hits in on the kid before his friends had ganged up on him and taken him down.

Sango had been alerted to the situation when Seika had let out a horrible screech like a hawk. She had come running from the hut and broken up the fight with a cool head but not before her son had been beaten within an inch of his life. In her anger, Sango had slapped the young boy so hard his nose had broken. He had gone running to his mother then, telling her that the demon slayer had attacked him. Luckily Kagome had stepped in at that point and as resident Miko had explained the circumstances. Even luckier a few people had witnessed the incident and backed up Shokuro's bravery.

Seika had been very shaken, however, and had stayed by the boy's side for the six days he was unconscious. When he had woken—according to Miroku who had witnessed it—the ten year old Seika had signed 'thank you' and 'I love you' before kissing his cheek bashfully.

Shokuro had doubled his efforts after that and Seika had let up her hard to get act—as she was truly interested after the incident. Once she was seventeen she marked Shokuro to extend his life span to her own and—much to her father's pleasure—had then waited to marry and mate him for another five years. It had given her time to mature completely—unlike her cousin and sister in law who had mated and marked before the mental maturity of Kuroikeme.

Inuyasha shook his head at the thought of how stupid Kuroikeme had been but it had worked out for the best. Kuroikeme and Mika had done well together and were happy together even though they had mated so young—Inuyasha still thought that wasn't an accident. With a father like Miroku he was sure Mika was aware to a degree about the going on's of the bedroom. And he knew as a demon Kuroikeme would be aware. Still, this was all deep in the past and had turned out well.

The train starting slowing down and Inuyasha looked up at the time, they needed to switch trains and then it would only be another forty-five minutes till they reached the small town of Okutama.

He helped Kagome to stand as the train came to a stop and the doors opened. They walked out onto the platform and thanked the gods that the next train they needed was on the opposite track already. They quickly boarded and waited ten minutes before the nonstop train was on its way.

Kagome nodded off within moments leaving Inuyasha in his own thoughts as he watched them head deeper into the mountains. He was glad she was getting some sleep, she would need it for the fifteen minute hike they would have to take to get up the side of the mountain, of course he could always carry her but he was almost sure she would refuse, saying she had always climbed under her own power and she was going to continue to climb just as she always had.

Inuyasha leaned his head back and thought of taking a nap but voted against it, not wanting to miss their stop. Suddenly a strange noise came to his ears and he twitched them from within his concealment. It sounded like a vibration—

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he looked at Kagome's jacket pocket where the noise was coming from, not wanting to wake her he snatched the phone and quickly answered it by placing it up higher on his head than normal. A sight he wished the concealment could cover.

"Hello?"

"Otou-san." The voice on the end of the line asked confused. "Why are you answering Okaa-san's phone?"

"She's asleep, there something you wanted from her?"

"No, you'll do."

"We'll thanks Hito." Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically while the deep voice on the other end of the line laughed.

"I just noticed, it's snowing—," Hito's voice trailed off and Inuyasha smiled at his son's perception.

"Yeah, we're on the train to Okutama now."

"Oh—," He sounded disappointed. "I was hoping you hadn't left yet."

"Naw, we left as soon as the first flake hit the ground. Sorry kid."

"It's cool." The boy responded, "Maybe we can go out as a family this weekend."

"I bet your mother would like that." Inuyasha smiled fondly at his son.

He and Kagome had three children, not including Shippo of course who was also their dear child, all of which looked like him except for this one boy who was all Kagome, down to the ears on the side of his head. And although he was not completely human, he had been conceived on the night of the new moon, at which time his father's demon blood had been at the lowest.

He, much like his mother, had black hair and eyes and ears on the side of his head, he was smaller than his older brother and had shorter claws and fangs than both his brother and sister. In fact, he didn't even need a concealment for anything other than his demon energy, if he wanted to hide it. That was why they had named him Hitoshii, the similar one, because he was the one similar to his mother but ever one for nicknames Inuyasha had called him Hito from the start.

"Have you talked to your brother?"

"Which one?" Hito mumbled out making Inuyasha smile. Although he had only one other blood son, his real sons saw Shippo as the cool older brother.

"Rinji."

The man on the other end of the line huffed. "No—he's gone all incognito again," Hito grumbled, "But I texted Seika, she's doing well."

"I emailed her this morning, she said she and Shokuro were waiting for the first snow fall to head out. Didn't expect it to be this morning though." Inuyasha commented thoughtfully as he turned his head to look out the window at the softly falling snow.

"Neither did I but then again Mika said it would be."

"We have got to start listening to her." Inuyasha enthused. Mika always had a way of knowing things like the weather or who would win the world cup. "One day I'm taking her to Vegas."

"You've been saying that since Vegas was built—,"

Inuyasha smiled at the sarcasm in his voice. He might look like Kagome but his personality was a lot like his father's. "And this time I mean it."

The two continued to chat for another ten minutes before Hito's own two year old son, Inuyasha's grandson, called his attention and he had to hang up with a quick word of love to both his mother and father and a faint promise to organize an outing this Sunday when the kids were out of school.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and debated calling his oldest son but decided if Hito couldn't reach him that meant the boy was making the annual journey on foot—as was his habit. If he was doing that then they would have to come back this weekend to see him, it would take him a good four or five days to reach their destination walking slowly on foot.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and envisioned the first son Kagome had bore for him—Rinji—he had been named for his scent but in the end had been named unwittingly for his personality. The boy at birth had smelt like a forest, deep and peaceful and Inuyasha had been excited to call him—Peaceful Forest—a name that Miroku had actually picked out.

The boy had been a forest dweller early on—enjoying long walks with Inuyasha through the densest parts of Inuyasha's Forest. They had even camped with the other boys on many an occasion, a father and son type of affair where Miroku and Shokuro had come as well as Kouga and his two boys and Sesshoumaru and Kuroikeme. Out of all the boys there, however, Rinji was the one who enjoyed it the most.

He was right at home in the forest and to this day when no one could reach him it was always because he had left the city and disappeared into the dense thrills of nature. At one point he had even quit his job and disappeared for three months until Inuyasha actually went searching for him. He had found him in a cave, living very happily in the mountains. Still, Rinji was a photographer by trade (since the camera had been invented) and spent his time photographing things all around Japan and even branching out into other countries around the world.

But no matter where he went they were sure he would be in the forest. Inuyasha smiled at the thought as he thought of his children. Shippo who had come to him by chance, Seika who was deaf, Rinji who loved the forest, and Hito who was the most like his mother. He loved all four of them with all of his heart.

He smiled as he thought back on his children in their early years. Kagome and himself had thought it wise to raise at least two children with Sango and Miroku and then wait to have some more when they returned to Mama. It was very common for Demon's who lived an exceptional length of time to wait for extended periods between children. Even Sesshoumaru and Rin had waited two hundred years before having a second child and then just recently found out they were pregnant with another—totaling three. Two boys and now a little girl.

But fate had other plans for Inuyasha and Kagome. Hito had been born to them, totaling three children in a span of only ten years—four including Shippo. There were four years between Seika and Rinji and another six between Rinji and Hito. Sesshoumaru had bluntly called them stupid when he found out about the third pup but to Sesshoumaru raising two children together was weird unless they were twins like Mika and Shokuro or came about like Aoi had for him and Rin or how Shippo had for him and Kagome.

Inuyasha popped his neck as his thoughts left him and he glanced at the time, they would be arriving very soon, another fifteen minutes. He glanced down at Kagome's phone and frowned slightly before dialing the familiar number with clawed hands. Placing the phone to his ear again he waited as the dial tone played and then finally the ringtone.

"This is Toro Mushini, how can I be of service?"

Inuyasha bluntly laughed. "Is that how you speak to your own father?"

On the other end of the line he heard the distinctive laugh that was Shippo's adult voice. A deep but gentle baritone that instinctively caused one to become calm, or at least somewhat calm—as calm as a tricksters voice could be. "Sorry Otou-san. I wasn't screening my calls."

"I understand, big business man like you." Inuyasha smirked, in all actuality Shippo wasn't a business man but an artist by trade. His name was rather big in Japanese history under several different 'human' names and recently he had decided to once again start his career over and try his hand at modern art under the name Toro Mushini.

"Whatever," Shippo shorted. "I'm guessing you're heading out on the annual journey huh?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said trying to keep some of the sadness from his tone, knowing that if he showed his sadness then Shippo would feel his own even heavier. "Are you coming?"

Shippo hesitated for all of a second, "I can't today—I," The fox's voice stopped and Inuyasha heard the tell tale signs of a teary eyed man. "Toki said I have to watch the baby and it's just too cold to drag a toddler out and I—I'm stuck at home."

Inuyasha nodded, "I understand, your wife needs you so she can support your artist ass."

Shippo laughed slightly on the other end of the phone, "Well at least I'm not a dead beat writer like you, honestly, how does Okaa-san put up with your lack of income?" It was a half hearted attempt at humor but well appreciated.

"It's the ears." He commented back, trying to help Shippo lighten the melancholy mood. "Oh I wanted to tell you—I talked to Hito just a bit ago and he's going to try to arrange an outing for Sunday, the whole family, maybe even get Sessoumaru and Rin in on it. I know he'll call you but I wanted to tell you about it also."

"That would be nice." Shippo agreed, his mood lightening considerably at the prospect of the family outing. "It's been a while sense we got together."

"I know, and I'd like to see my grand kits, make sure they're shaping up."

"I bet they'd love to see their Jii-chan." Shippo said with a smile. "Of course I can't speak for the twins but I know the little one will be there if it's warm enough." Shippo had in fact had three children with his mate, Toki, a lovely vixen he had met by accident at the age of over two hundred.

She was spunky and lively and not afraid to beat the shit out of him but at the same time she was beautiful with dazzling emerald eyes and silky, curly red hair that touched her waist. Most importantly though, she had taken to the hanyou and human family with no hatred—she had stepped into it with ease and caring, immediately fitting in as if she had always been there. She had even learned sign language for her sister-in-law and too this day the two women were verily close to one another.

As was typical of demons the two had raised a set of twin boys to adulthood before having their second, resulting in the current toddler in Shippo's care. In the background Inuyasha could currently hear said toddler babbling in human tongue—it made him smile.

"Oh, how's Okaa-san and the baby?"

"Fine, should be born in the next month or so, another brother."

"Good." Shippo's smirk was evident in his voice. "More males to dominate the family with." It was true, their family seemed to be predominately male in the immediate line.

"I'm starting to regret that whole one girl thing." Inuyasha commented off handedly, earning a hearty laugh from his son.

They talked for several more minutes before they said their goodbyes and promised to see each other, if not this weekend, than next week for lunch. Inuyasha closed the phone and looked at it for a moment, his memories of Shippo endearing but bitter sweet. There had been a good chunk of time in Shippo's childhood that he had not been a good father. In fact, he had been horrible, he had neglected him and fallen into depression, he had killed the boy's mother.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha thought of the place they were headed, and what it meant.

"_Five Minutes_."

His eyes snapped open at the automated message sounded and he took another deep breath before looking at the sleeping Kagome. It was time for her to wake up. Gently he awoke a sleepy Kagome when the train started to slow and smiled as she yawned softly. They stood as the doors opened and existed with the other four passengers in their car.

They found a Dumpling Shop, the same one they had been going to every year on the first snow for a good three hundred years—it was still run by the same raccoon family, who recognized them and gave them free tea. He told her of Hito's call and she was saddened for having missed it but cheered up at the thought of everyone coming out this weekend to visit with Rinji. He also told her of the phone call with Shippo, which made her happy as well. Even after all these years she was still very attached to the orphaned Kitsune who called her mother.

Inuyasha paid for their food, and while Kagome was in the bathroom bought a single lily which he hid in his shirt as well as two Dumplings as offerings.

Once she returned they started the fifteen minute hike towards lake Okutama. As he had thought Kagome forced herself to make it to the top under her own power, upping the time of the walk to almost forty minutes because of the three times they had to rest. But he didn't complain as he massaged her feet a few times and walked slowly with her, his hands supporting her back. Before long they came to a clearing in the mountain range, where a cement road had been built some years ago, it was covered in snow—an old demon was melting it with some fire.

He glanced at them and they nodded before he continued—fire in one hand and a shovel in the other—in case a human ventured up the snowy slope. They walked down the cleared path and Kagome focused her breathing that was slightly sharp on the sight in front of her. In her mind it wasn't winter—in her mind it was spring.

She let go of Inuyasha's hand as she glanced around the clearing for both the first and the millionth time it seemed. She could just see the flowers, she could see Inuriku—something she had still never told Inuyasha about—and she could see the one white flower as it danced among the rest.

Inuyasha watched her as she walked away from him, he didn't stop her but kept a close eye—knowing that this was simply the way it had to be. She continued to walk away from him down the path, towards the place she needed to go. Inuyasha followed—a part of him tired of this journey but another bigger part recognizing how important it was.

Suddenly Kagome stopped when she saw a raven haired head in front of the place she was going. "Mika?" She whispered and her breath came out in a puff—it was colder here in the mountains than in the city.

The girl turned and looked at Kagome from her spot under a winter worn tree. "Kagome Obaasan." She whispered as she stood away from the ten or so graves that were underneath the tree.

"When did you get here?" Kagome questioned as she took a step forward.

"I've took the five o'clock train." Mika supplied and turned away from her to look at the small grave yard. "I wanted to be here, the second it snowed."

Kagome smiled and came to stand next to her niece. "Where's Kuroikeme?"

"I didn't want to wake him," She said softly to her aunt as her uncle came behind them, placing his arms around both girls. Mika seemed to take comfort from the embrace and leaned into both Inuyasha and Kagome, her eyes not leaving the graves. "I left a note."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Inuyasha said as he looked at the flowers on four of the graves.

"It's been over four hundred years." Mika said in a small voice, "And I'm still sad."

"So are we." Kagome mumbled back as she looked at the graves with tears. She drew away from the two and took the two boxes of dumplings from Inuyasha before placing them in front of two of the graves that had received flowers. "Sango-chan," Kagome said in a small voice, "Miroku-sama." The tears that fell from her lashes were hot on her cold face. "We miss you."

Mika knelt down next to her, her own tears in her eyes as she looked at the graves of her parents. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, Kaede-Imouto, Jiro-Otouto, I'm sorry you had to leave us, I wish you could have stayed."

Behind them Inuyasha looked at the graves and the fallen snow. The oldest grave was pushed to the back, the name long gone from sight but not from his mind. With the two women distracted he focused on it, he pulled out the flower he had picked up when Kagome wasn't looking. It wasn't that he didn't want her to know—it was that this was between him and his mother—and although she might see him place it on his mother's grave, he knew Kagome wouldn't question him.

He placed the single Lily on her grave and backed away without a word—

Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye and smiled—he was a good son. She turned back to the graves of Sango and Miroku and their other two children. In the end Sango's body had only handled four children, they had tried for a fifth but after a few miscarriages and a couple of major scares for Sango's life they had stopped. Kaede and Jiro had married humans and died of old age, leaving their siblings who married demon's still alive to mourn their loss and the loss of their parents.

It had been a sad day for all of them, the very first snow of the year had started the deaths—Miroku had been the first—he had passed soundly in his sleep after a fit with what Kagome guessed was bronchitis at the amazing age of nearly seventy. Almost two years to the day later—on the first snow of the year, Sango had followed him from what Kagome had assumed was a broken heart at the amazing age of seventy one.

Mika and Shokuro had been devastated and quickly had taken to Inuyasha and Kagome as more than just a fake aunt and uncle but as a mother and father. In a way Inuyasha had been right when he had said all those years ago that he hoped Mika and Shokuro would always find solace in him—now that was true. Although only Shokuro called him father—mainly because he was married to his daughter. Mika had just never been able to say it to him—there always seemed to be something holding her back.

Inuyasha looked at the grave of Miroku and Sango and felt a pang in his heart that went away as the sight of Souta came into his mind's eye. Although they had never told anyone they were sure that Souta was Miroku's reincarnation and that his wife Coral was Sango's.

"Souls tend to follow each other." He whispered as he thought of the two with both happiness and sadness. Although he loved Souta and the two played like Miroku and he used too, and although he loved Coral and the two had bonded deeply as he and Sango used too, he still missed the first Sango and Miroku. At least this time around, though, they were actually related by blood.

The crunching of the snow brought him out of his thoughts and he turned in time to see the approaching form of Shokuro and Seika. The girl signed widely at him, welcoming him and expressing her every thought vividly. He smiled happily holding his arms open when she rushed him. She loved her daddy.

"Hello Shokuro." He said knowing that Seika had learned to speak lips in the past ten years with the help of a specialist. Sure enough the girl focused on his mouth before turning towards her husband waiting.

"Hello Otou-san." He said softly as he stepped towards them. Since he was married to Seika it was natural for him to call his father in law father, but it still sounded foreign to Inuyasha, even after hearing it for over four hundred years or so.

Shokuro stepped around them and walked to stand next to his still knelling sister. Kagome had stood because of back pain some time ago and walked over to where her daughter was. Seika smiled and babbled with her hands, her mother delighting in the conversation about the new brother that was to be born in a month or so.

Inuyasha looked away from them and studied the two children in front of their deceased parent's graves. He gulped and took a deep breath as he imaged them as small as they had been so long ago.

_"She's so small." He muttered before looking at the boy who was drifting off to sleep. "To believe any of us were ever that small."_

Inuyasha held back the tears as he looked at the boy and girl who were focused on their mother and father still.

_"You want me to name her?" _

_Sango merely nodded with a smile. _

_"But Sango that should be her mom and dad's job, not an uncle, especially a fake one." "I can't give her a good enough name."_

Inuyasha smelled the air and closed his eyes, he pushed past the scent of water, passed the scent of trees, passed the scent of his tantalizing wife, the flowers of his daughter, and the scent of Shokuro, and under all of that was a scent he was fond of, more fond of than any in the world next to Kagome.

_"Water lilies." "Her hair is dark like the night of the new moon." "Mikaren." _

_"The new moon's water lily," Sango said with a happy arch making up her lips. "That's a beautiful name."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at the girl who had saved him and yet didn't even remember what she had done all those years ago. Mikaren had been there to heal his wounded heart, she had taken him into her hands and touched his heart in a way only Kagome ever had—she had soothed his very soul with her smile, made his mind leap with joy at her laugh, and yet she had no idea the great deed she had done, the courage that she had given him.

_"Ojis—a—." She bit her lip with her little teeth, her mouth opened one last time and her tongue flickered. "Ojisan…?_

_"Yes, Yes! You got it!"_

_"Ojisan!"_

_Tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes as he held onto that small girl and she repeated his name over and over again._

_"Ojisan, Ojisan!" She exclaimed and hugged him around the neck as he cried into her hair. Babble filled her mouth again, but within that babble she said one word. A word that she would continue saying for the rest of her life and the rest of Inuyasha's. "Ojisan!"_

"Thank you," Inuyasha said so softly to where none of the people in the clearing heard him. He brought a hand to his face as images of the child she had been filed his mind and the love for her overtook his heart. Without Mikaren he would never had been able to find the inner strength to live through the troubled years of his and Kagome's life. She was an angel, who despite her destiny could never hurt a fly.

Inuyasha looked back at his wife and daughter who were in deep conversation. He didn't bother to follow their hands as he looked at them. Mika had both saved them and tried to kill them and yet he felt no animosity towards her. Everything had turned out perfect in the end. They hadn't seen Akkanka in years and Yutara had also disappeared with him. The two had left in peace, purified by Kagome's wish, from so long ago.

Inuyasha smiled at the thought of the peace that had been brought to them and looked at the other graves behind his mothers: Sango's, Miroku's, and their children's. As well as six graves that read 'Airashii,' 'Sugoi,' 'Meiyo,' 'Sasuga,' 'Kyoudai,' and 'Bachigotta.' It had been Kagome's idea to give them graves and this had seemed like the proper place to do it. This way they could rest officially in peace whether reincarnated or not.

Both Shokuro and Mikaren stood up suddenly, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. They turned towards Inuyasha, Kagome, and Seika, who all stopped and focused on the two.

"Can you give us a minute alone?" Shokuro asked and signed at the same time. They all nodded and Inuyasha turned away with a funny feeling in his gut that he ignored. He was not worried but he really did want to know what they were about to do.

Seeing that the other three were gone Mika turned back to the grave of her mother and father and knelt down in front of them, her eyes trained on the stones with tears brimming in them. To her right her brother stood behind, he already knew what she was about to do and there was nothing he could do to stop it, neither did he want to. He was simply there for support.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san," Mika said in a small voice. "I haven't dealt with your death well. I miss you, very much, and it's been hard. I have children but they age fast, Sesshoumaru-Ojiisan estimates they will last maybe a few thousand years. It doesn't seem like much time, does it? But when I think that I only got you for seventy, it seems really long." She paused and collected herself. "That's not what I wanted to talk about though. I know that Inuyasha and Kagome are wonderful and even Shokuro accepts them as an Okaa and Otou, but I—I never could—," she stopped to wipe her tears. "I thought I was betraying you, it's easy for Shokuro, they're his in laws but for me, no matter how it works their my Obaasan and Ojiisan."

She paused when something warm touched her back and she looked to see her brother's smiling face—it gave her courage.

"It's going to be a lonely world for me if I lose my children. Sure I can have more but only for so long. I need as much family as I can. Kaede and Jiro's lines are thin and hard to track, the only thing I have is demons and my brother, so I wanted to ask if I could—," Her voice caught for a second and Shokuro gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Can I—call them Otou-san and Okaa-san?" She hurried to explain, "No one could take your place in my heart but—I just wanted someone—someone I love so dearly to try to ease the pain."

She watched—waiting for any sort of sign but the snow only continued to fall around her. She bowed her head—afraid she had upset them.

In the distance, far enough away that Inuyasha's ears could not pick up her voice, Kagome and Seika continued their conversation and Inuyasha watched. He strained his eyes when he saw Seika on her knees, her brother comforting her with a hand to her back and then—he saw something very strange.

"Kagome?" He whispered and his mate turned to him. Standing across the grove, looking as young as they always had, stood Sango and Miroku right in front of the lake. The two watched their children with affection—neither child noticing their presence, which was strange since they were right behind the two.

Suddenly, Sango looked towards Inuyasha with beautiful eyes fixed on him. He felt his heart stop as she smiled for him—the same smile she had given him years before when he had been so sad.

_"Inuyasha?" He walked over to her quickly and knelt before her feet, his head bowing so she couldn't read the expression his face had flashed to. "What's wrong?"_

_He sighed and moved closer to her, presenting her with the top of his head where his ears twitched and tweaked atop the mane of silver._

_She furrowed her eyebrows and reached a conscientious hand to pet his head. Her one free hand came in contact with the soft tresses and caused her pause. Never in her life had she thought his unruly mane of silver would be this soft to feel against her hands._

The memory faded away from him and he felt his heart leap in his chest as he watched the woman—who was like a mother, sister, and friend wave at him. Miroku waved to his staff in one hand and the other moving.

_"Thanks for listening to me,"_

_Miroku smiled and nodded towards the older man. Kagome had been right, if you looked at Inuyasha closely he was a very kind and sensitive man. "Inuyasha," Miroku whispered knowing that Inuyasha would be able to hear him even if his eyes were closed and he appeared asleep. "I'm glad you shared that with me. I like being close to you. I like seeing the side of you that you have to look really close to see."_

_Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent. Miroku smiled and looked at the hanyou with love._

_"Everyone should try to look just a little closer. It they did they would be surprised with what they would see."_

Inuyasha gulped as Mika's head snapped around to look at the ghostly figures. He watched Sango and Miroku smile at her, they said something, an exchange he could not hear and then with one more look in his direction they waved at him, Kagome and Seika before slowing fading into nothingness again.

Everyone was frozen in their spots except for Shokuro and Mika who came over to them immediately. The two reached them at a run and Mika threw her arms around Inuyasha in tears, the tears were wet against his flimsy clothes as she cried and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Mika, what's wrong?"

The girl looked at him with a sad smile that soon turned into one filled with love. "I'm fine," She said softly as she reached for Kagome and pulled the pregnant woman close as well. The three hugged tightly for several minutes before Shokuro and Seika both joined in. The hug was tight and loving, filled with family feelings and some less innocent ones as Shokuro kissed his wife and pulled her away gently so Mika could finish what she had wanted to do since their parents had first died.

"Kagome, Inuyasha," She said without any horrific much to everyone's surprise. "I know no one can replace those we have lost but—I wanted—I want—I'm closer to you both than anyone except my mate—I'm closer to you than even my children. I haven't been this close to anyone except—Otou—and—Okaa—and I—without them—I wanted—I wanted what Shokuro has—a new mother and father."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled silently in agreement before they both wrapped Mikaren into a tight joint hug. The girl clung to them tightly, the love for these two people so unbelievable. Unknown to them she remembered everything, she remembered being Kyoudai and being Sasuga, she remembered the past, she remembered the truth—she remembered her whole childhood from the moment she was born—she was exceptional that way.

And even though nothing could replace her parents—she knew that Inuyasha and Kagome and herself had a much deeper connection than Aunt and Uncle assumed. Even her in-laws, Sesshoumaru and Rin, were still an Aunt and Uncle to her but Inuyasha and Kagome—the originals—they had a much deeper connection than ever could be understood.

"Masume." Inuyasha whispered into the scent of Lilies. "I'll love you forever."

Kagome smiled as well as she hugged Mika right. "Masume, we'll love you for always."

"Otou, Okaa," Mika said as she felt tears leave her eyes—the eyes of their daughter.

-break-

A few men and women set around a table, they were all deep in thought as they looked at the books and the authors in front of them. Some of the authors were old, others a little too young. Some were men and others women, all were from different countries and all were amazing at their craft.

"So are we all in agreement?" One of the men at the head of the table said.

"Yes," Another nodded and rubbed his temples. "We voted five times, and every time it is the same. He wins by a land side."

The other men and women nodded and murmured their agreement as they looked at the books in front of them.

"He is an amazing author," One of them said as they went through the pages of their book slowly. "It is an amazing history, so accurate and yet fiction."

Other men agreed with nods of the head and grunts. "His writing style is very interesting too,"

"He had no formal education." One of the women supplied.

"I know and yet, it is well structured, easy to follow, and heartwarming." Another woman whispered as she reread the dedication for the fourth time. "The concept of a combination of poetry and novel provides a heartwarming inner dialogue. It is an amazing story of love, overcoming prejudice, evil versus good, and the power of the underdog—no pun intended."

The other members laughed at the thought before they too looked at their books. The man at the head looked over the list of nominees. This author was the only Japanese man, since Yasunari Kawabata who won the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1968, to be a candidate. Kawabata had won for his delicate nature of atheism and yet this author, what was he winning for?

The man pulled the book in front of him and opened it to the spot in the middle that still got to him and his wife. The list of all the flowers and their names and meanings and the poems that corresponded with them; it was a beautiful sentiment and the only one in a book that had ever brought tears to his eyes. It was like this writer had experienced all the pain in the book—he wrote it as if he had lived it.

He set the book down and his glasses as he closed his eyes and tried to image killing the person he loved only to have her brought back to life to fear him. It was only through the little girl that this man survived. He opened his eyes and looked at the stacked series. Although the man had been nominated only for this novel he had written three others, this was the last book in the series and the most beautiful.

Eyeing the bindings he read the covers, "_A Feudal Fairy Tale: The Shikon no Toma, A Feudal Fairy Tale: Midoriko, A Feudal Fairy Tale: Naraku's Hate and Inuyasha's Love, A Feudal Fairy Tale: A Language Made for Love._" He had read the whole series, it was insanely accurate for historical fiction, even referencing battles of the time period and demonic beliefs of the Japanese culture perfectly. It was absolutely amazing to read from both a historical point of view and a romantic one.

The man smiled, that was why this man was winning. Never before had he seen such an amazing combination of romance, history, prejudice, hate, love, evil, good, courage, honor, mythology, spirituality, and even dirty humor. It was an incredible work of historical fiction.

"We should get the letter ready." He said as he touched the cover of the book, a man was standing by a tree, leaning into it lightly. On the cover a Japanese Hiaku had been written under the book's title.

_A Language Made for Love_

I love you always,

Little Lily I name,

You fill me with life.

_By Inuma Asahi De_

"Inuma Asahi De," The man said in a soft voice. "Inuyasha Asahi," He touched the cover again with a lovely smile, "You are the winner of the 2010 Nobel Peace Prize in Literature. Congratulations."

_The End_

_Reviews Appreciated_

Masume - Daughter


	52. A Language Made for Love: Complete

Hello, for all my new readers and my old readers.

It has been exactly two months since I started the adaptation of "A Language Made for Love" it is now finally complete with the complete adaptation of the epilogue as of 10/24/2010.

Note that this an adaption so I focused more on contant than grammar or spelling, although I tried to correct it as I was going. My english is much better than it was five years ago, so we will have to see. Still, if the grammar is off ignore it, its no big deal, I tried, I did this for fun, I was more interested in making the story something better at the moment than anything else.

So please read it!

If you knew the original, I think you will love what it has become. I really tried to make it something deep and meaningful. I have changed titles, I have taken out unnecessary characters, I have changed plots, and I have completely rewritten the ending and the Epilogue, although their are very faint similarities. I think it makes a lot more sense now and I think it has a lot more power now in the a side not, the original does still exist to a degree. I have all of the original chapters from 40 and up but the ones under that I revised without thinking to save the originals. If anyone has them I would like them for archiving purposes.

Please review and let me know what you think, if you would like too!

I would appreciate any feedback from old readers or new readers. Please none on Grammar or spelling. Give me a month and I might get around to revising that as well.

Also, IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO POST ON **MEDIAMINER**, I would like to do that but am unable to get it to format right. If there is someone who would like to help me, review with your info and cite this message or email me, I still get my emails from this account.


End file.
